The Hidden Archive
by Sokto
Summary: not my storys I found them on a tumbler page these are lemon storys
1. Notice

This Archive is for me

its filled with story's i like and it's easier for me to get to them if i want read them

so to any you that are a sticker for the rules please exist out of my Archive and don't burn it down

_Yours Sincerely_

_Sokto_


	2. Tumblr Sources

**nsfw-rwby-asks**

story's 33

-Stress Relief

-The Kitty's Punishment

-Tales from Beacon

-Kittes and Cream

-Sisterly Love

-Taking Cinder Down A Peg

-Shrouded Knight

-Speedometer

-ArcWitch

-Helping Out Ruby

-Taking Salem Down A Peg

-Winter's Day Off

-Ruby's Confidence

-Little Dog

-Rose Gold

-Beacon's Newest Class

-Knightslayer: Chapter I

-Knightslayer: Chapter II

-Knightslayer: Chapter III

-Interrogation Tactics

-Bad Plans End Badly

-With You

-A True Walk of Shame

-Breaking in the New Girl

-Sisterly Cuddling

-An Undeniable Sleeping Cutie

-Awake, Yet Not All There

-Little Pet Flower

-Nora's Prank

-Nora's Revenge

-New Wardrobe, New Friends

-All Work and All Play

-Bandit Queen

**desuvult**

story's 30

-Need to Breed

-Parent's day

-Joan's Glory Training

-Menagerie heat

-Submissives, united, will never be divided!

-Bandit love

-Lancaster

-Black mail

-Yandere

-Red Blitz Versus The Blonde Wonder

-Food Chain

-Pain and pleassure

-Blonde Wonder Versus Sun Dragon!

-Silent Kos

-Everyone's a bit slutty

-a rabbits crush

-Dragon slayer!?

-Let's go to Prison

-GRIMKOS

-White Knight

-Free use day

-Death be a lady

-ignorant is bliss or is it

-Weiss's mistake

-Anniversary

-Money don't grow on trees

-Rabbit's heat

-birthday suprise

-Casualties of war

-Lioness

**a-lazylemming**

story's 2

-A silent break

-Alpha

**indecent-rwby**

story's 8

-Yang's Got Milk

-A Private Celebration

-Alcohol vs. Inhibitions

-Glynda's Moment

-A Lesson in Grimm Brutality

-The Pleasure of a Shower

-Silencing the Knight

-A New Year's Gift

**jace-the-smutt-guy**

story's 1

Going Clubbing

**vecnawrites**

story's 2

-the dare

-Yoga With A Side Of Red Velvet Ice Cream!

**shadowwalker-z**

story's 4

-Shapeshifting Master of Weissness

-rough day

-LiveStream

-Confidence Boosted

-Plushies

-Magic Marker

**darktenshikage6-**

Story's 1

-Switched Sides

**Sinfulsemblances**-

Story's 1

-Ladybugs are sticky~

**Smashedcocobeans-**

Story's 2

-A Bet

-Leadership Test

**Master-hentaifanfiction-**

Story's 2

-Privacy Breached

-Junior's Revenge

**bubble-booty-valkyrie-**

Story's 4

-Forget Trick give me Treat

-Happy Wife, Happy life!

-The Emerald Saiyan

-Na it's for free

**lucky-3833**

Story's 2

-Yang and Ruby, A Quest Thing

-Blind Date


	3. Stress Relief

**Synopsis**: _Futa Yang is in need of relief, and with Taiyang gone and Loli Ruby walking around the house, Yang knows exactly what to do_

**Contains**: Futa, Loli, Non-Con, Painal, All Around Roughness

Yang Xiao Long groaned to herself as she entered her home on Patch. Her lavender eyes scanned the living room before dropping down to examine her own outfit. The blonde brawler was adorned in an orange tanktop that barely fit over her large tits, and tight, black spandex shorts. Bulging from her shorts was the outline of a massive cock, one that would make Grimm jealous due to the size. Yang was a Futa, and was packing such an enormous length, that she sometimes found it hard to get off. She was a beast, a monster who sometimes just needed a couple of holes to go to down on. But unfortunately for her, she didn't have that, and was used to jacking herself off just to get pleasure.

Today, Yang was feeling particularly stressed. She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, staring at the monstrous bulge in her shorts. Not only did she lose her sparring match against a couple of Grimm in the area, but she also had to walk home with the wood between her legs growing faster than normal. Yang was super horny now, hornier than usual. Normally she would just jerk herself off, but she knew that tactic wouldn't work this time. She needed someone to fuck, to pound someone until they were broken.

As Yang sat on the couch thinking on her thoughts, her little sister Ruby poked her head around the corner, looking at her older sister. The little Ruby giggled to herself before skipping over to Yang and smiling brightly. "Hiya Yang!" she greeted Yang happily with a large grin.

Yang bit her lip as she eyed her little sister, crossing her legs in a vain attempt to hide the massive bulge between her thighs. She hated when her loli little sister would prance around the house in that short black skirt and red hoodie, it always got her so hard! The amount of times Yang had jerked herself to sleep to the thought of impaling Ruby on her cock was too many to count. And now, Ruby was right in front of her with her cock threatening to burst through her shorts. As Yang let out a response to Ruby, she began thinking that maybe this would be the day she got relief.

While Ruby chattered away, Yang looked around the room nervously. She knew their dad was gone on a trip and wouldn't be back until that weekend, and he had placed Yang in charge. So technically, Ruby had to do whatever she said. Biting her lip once more, Yang cut the little loli off from whatever she was talking about by putting her finger against Ruby's lips.

"Hush Ruby, if I remember correctly, dad put me in charge when he left, right?" Yang asked her little sister.

Ruby once again excitedly nodded her head.

Yang grinned. "Okay then Ruby, as long as you understand the rules, we're going to play a game! In order to play, you need to close your eyes and bend over the living room table!"

Gasping in excitement, the little Ruby quickly did as she was told, shutting her eyes tight and bending herself over the living room table. Yang felt her cock growing even larger in her tight shorts as she looked at Ruby in such a compromising position. Was she really going to do this? Right as Yang thought that, a draft went through the house and blew up Ruby's skirt ever so slightly, revealing the little loli wasn't wearing any panties. This is what drove Yang over the edge. She needed to relieve some stress, and she was gonna do so by fucking the ever loving shit out of her little loli sister.

Yang quickly stripped herself of her tight spandex shorts, freeing her 3 foot long cock. The devastating large member stood upright as Yang walked over to Ruby and placed one hand on Ruby's back, keeping her pinned to the table. She then used her other hand to line her cock up with Ruby's tight little pussy. Yang eyed the prized hole, pausing for some reason.

"What's next, Yang?" the innocent Ruby spoke up. When she got no answer, she slowly began to open her eyes. "Ya-AHHHH!"

Deciding to waste no more time, Yang plunged her cock right into Ruby's pussy. A scream came from Ruby as her eyes opened wide in pain, her tight virgin hole broken through by Yang's monstrous cock. Yang had only gotten the head in, but Ruby still felt like she was on the verge of being split in half. But unfortunately for her, the horny Yang was far from satisfied. Placing both her hands on Ruby's hips, Yang began thrusting in even harder, slowly but surely burying more and more of her cock into Ruby's tight little cunt. Each thrust gained another scream from the loli reaper, but her screams only seemed to fuel Yang's lust.

"Stop! Moving! So! Much!" Yang demanded between thrusts.

With one final thrust of her hips, Yang managed to hilt the entirety of her meaty cock into Ruby's poor little pussy. The tip of Yang's cock was firmly nudged against Ruby's cervix, and Yang felt the barrier that blocked her from entering her little sister's baby chamber. Eyes going from lavender to red, Yang slowly pulled her titanic cock out of Ruby's gaping pussy. She kept pulling out until only the tip was left inside of Ruby. She then sneered and shoved the entirety of her cock back into Ruby's pussy, this time slamming her cock against Ruby's cervix. Ruby screamed aloud again as she felt the battering ram that was Yang's cock crash against her walls.

Yang continued smashing her cock against Ruby's sensitive little cervix before she finally managed to break through. Her cock now pounded inside Ruby's baby chamber, ramming into it with enough force to bulge through Ruby's stomach. Little Ruby felt her tongue roll out of her mouth at the brutal fucking, unable to really think about anything now. However, she began feeling unsettled when she felt Yang's cock begin to twitch.

"FUCK!" Yang moaned in pleasure as her cock exploded inside Ruby, spraying her potent cum deep into Ruby's womb. The clear white spunk flooded Ruby's baby chamber, flooding her ovaries and drowning them with cum. Ruby's belly bulged from the amount of cum filling her up. Yang gasped and moan before slowly dragging her cum covered cock out of Ruby's ruined pussy.

Both sisters were breathing heavily, but Yang quickly noticed her cock was still hard, and she still wasn't satisfied. Yang repositioned herself, walking in front of her loli little sister and presenting her cock. Ruby shakingly lifted her head and eyed the pillar of girl dick in front of her, eyes quivering from the sight. She then looked up to her sister, her begging silver eyes doing nothing to deter the smirk that formed on Yang's face.

"Well, it's not going to clean itself," Yang stated, the blonde needing to use both of her hands to hold her cock up to Ruby's face. "Now I suggest you start sucking before I make you do it!"

Hesitantly, Ruby opened her quivering mouth, slowly inching towards Yang's member. Groaning and rolling her eyes, Yang quickly grabbed the sides of Ruby's head and rammed her shaft down Ruby's throat. The silver eyed loli gagged on the cock as it was shoved down her mouth, her eyes crossing as it immediately bulged out her tiny throat to extreme lengths.

"Oh yeah, sis! Your throat is amazing!" Yang exclaimed as she began to face fuck Ruby with a passion, ramming her hips forward and shoving inch after inch of her cock down Ruby's poor throat. Her large balls slapped Ruby's chin, the force of which feeling like wrecking balls slamming into her. However, Yang just continued choking her little sister with her dick. "Take it all!"

After fucking Ruby's throat for several minutes, Yang ripped her cock out of Ruby's abused throat. The blonde examined her cock, smiling as she noticed that Ruby did quite the job. The loli had sucked all the cum off of it, making it look good as new. Yang patted Ruby on the head and walked back behind her little sister. "Good job Ruby, now this can go right up your ass!"

At this point, the words that came out Yang's mouth didn't even resonate with Ruby. She had been fucked into what seemed to be a cum-drunk state. She said nothing as Yang positioned herself behind her, lining her cock up with her very vulnerable virgin ass.

Yang smiled at the sight and gave Ruby's cute little booty a hard smack, one that a bright red handprint on Ruby's pale cheek. Yang then picked up her massive member and pressed the tip of her cock against Ruby's tight little rosebud. Then, right when she had it perfectly lined up, she thrusted her hips forward, tearing right into Ruby's ass. This painful intrusion into her ass brought Ruby back to Earth, and her eyes widened once again as a high pitched scream was torn from her throat.

"AH! YANG, NO!" Ruby shrieked, but her older sister was lost in the pleasure her ass was bringing her.

The tightness of Ruby's ass was heavenly to Yang; the way her asshole closed down around her cock was almost enough to make her cum right there. However, Yang bit her lip and continued thrusting forward, determined to hilt herself in this ass. She rapidly plunged in and out of Ruby, the hole stretching itself to its limits in order to accomodate Yang's size. But Yang's cock was otherworldly in its size, and tore its way through with no regards for if it was too big or not.

The thrusts persisted for what felt like hours, with Yang's cock slowly but surely punching into Ruby's anus. Before long, however, Yang got her wish as she rammed the remaining length of her dick into Ruby's ass. Once she was hilted in her sister, Yang really went to work fucking Ruby's guts out, dragging her cock out before plunging back in, hammering into her sister like a jackhammer on full speed. Ruby groaned out slightly as her ass was destroyed, Yang's giant balls smacking against her cum filled cunt with every thrust into her.

Yang's hands gripped Ruby's waist with all she had, holding the little loli in place so she could better ram her dick into the girl's guts. Each thrust into her ass took the breath out of Ruby, making the girl gasp and moan out. However, Yang's balls began churning and her cock began twitching once again, sending a message to Ruby that she was getting ready to cum once again. Ruby's eyes widened at this warning, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop. All she could do was hope that Yang wouldn't cum so much this time.

But, once again, Yang unleashed a tsunami of cum into Ruby's stretched out ass. The spunk painted Ruby's insides white, filling up her stomach with all that cum. Yang let her tongue roll out of her mouth as she continued shooting out rope after rope of her sticky spunk, letting it continue to fill up her little sister. Ruby felt the cum travel through her body, filling up her stomach before she felt the warm cum filling up her throat. It was only a matter of time before Ruby's cheeks swelled up, and then cum exploded out of her mouth. It flowed out of her mouth and onto the table she was bent over on, pooling up there.

"Ahh!" Yang moaned as she slowly began pulling her cock out Ruby's asshole. Once she got it out, she eyed the abused hole with glee. The once tight ass was now a horrific, gaping mess filled to the brim with Yang's potent cum. The blonde was proud with her handiwork and dusted off her hands, walking over to Ruby to examine her lovely little loli.

"How's my little fuck puppet holding up?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but her mouth was quickly filled Yang's balls. The blonde shoved her balls in Ruby's mouth before looking down at her sister with her brows furrowed.

"Start sucking!"

Immediately, Ruby did what she was told, suckling away at Yang's ballsac, the latter bulging out her cheeks as she worked her tongue around the two massive orbs. While Ruby worked her balls, Yang let out a sigh and began using both of her hands to stroke her cock, rubbing it up and down while she tilted her head back. Her moans got louder and louder as she picked up the pace at which she jerked her cock, the sound of her only being drowned out by the slurping noises of Ruby sucking Yang's balls.

"FUCK, RUBY!" Yang yelled as she jerked her cock even faster. "Keep on sucking!"

Ruby obliged, working her tongue over and under the big balls in her mouth, desperately trying to please Yang to the best of her abilities. Soon, Yang let out another loud moan and she quickly yanked her balls out of Ruby's mouth and aimed her cock right at Ruby's cute little face. Yang moaned as cum exploded out of the tip of her the torrent of semen splattering all over Ruby's face, coating it in white spunk. The facial hit the little loli like a punch in the face, jerking her head back as her face was submerged in Yang's seed.

Yang let out a satisfied sigh before yawning and stretching her arms. Looking down at the twitching Ruby, Yang grabbed her little sister and lifted her off the ground. She then plopped down on the couch before turning Ruby around so they were in a sixty nine position. Yang then grabbed a handful of the loli's hair and shoved her head down on her cock, burying her cock in Ruby's mouth. She kept on shoving Ruby down further and further until the girl had swallowed the entirety of Yang's cock as well as her balls. Her mouth was now stuffed with her cheeks swollen from Yang's nuts filling her mouth.

"Well Rubes, I'm all burned out today," Yang said, delivering a smack to Ruby's ass. "I'm gonna get some shut eye, and if you want, we can continue to play in the morning. Dad's gonna be gone for a while, so we'll have all the time in the world to keep on going! Well, good night Ruby."

Ruby's eyes rolled into her skull as she resorted to breathing through her tiny nose. She wasn't sure if she could handle another minute of this, let alone an entire night! However, unfortunately for Ruby, Yang's snores soon began filling the living room, and it became dreadfully apparent that Yang was asleep. So, for now, Ruby would have endure this tormentous sleeping arrangement, and then hope that in the morning, Yang would come back to her sense.

Poor Ruby had a rude awakening coming.


	4. Grimm Pool

1

Yang, deciding that Ruby is old enough, takes her out to get fucked by grimm for the first time

"Are you sure about this sis?"

"Of course Ruby, now go get'em tiger!"

Yang watched as her naked, younger sister ran straight into the cave of one Grimm Minotaur. Several groans and roars came from the cave before Ruby's high pitched scream rang out.

From outside the cave, Yang looked on with her hand on her chin. "Hmmm, maybe this wasn't the best first option…"

Inside the cave, Ruby was having both of her holes stretched out on the minotaurs massive twin cocks. The beast slammed its meat sticks deep inside Ruby, ruining the girl's holes with every powerful thrust. As the leader of team RWBY was subjugated to the painful yet pleasurable fucking, she could only think one thing.

She was addicted to Grimm cock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2

Beowolves around Vale were quite notorious for going after a certain cloak wearing Huntress. They would go to extreme lengths to break in to Team RWBY's dorm and drag Ruby Rose out to Emerald Forest. Once there, they'd relieve Ruby of her clothes and immediately begin pounding her tight holes loose. This would certainly wake her up, especially when their watermelon sized knots would slip into her body, causing immense pain as their cum flowed into her insides.

At this point, Ruby was known all throughout Beacon as the one who gets fucked by Beowolves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3

Ruby, you had to crawl back from the Emerald Forest yesterday! How big was that Alpha Beowolf's knot?

As Ruby dragged her naked and cum drenched body back to her dorm, all she could think about was the horrific pounding she had received the night prior.

After a night of training in Emerald Forest, she had began to head home, but was soon caught of guard by a pack of Beowolves. Sure, nothing too out of the ordinary, but after they had took turns fucking the Huntress with the cocks she had become accustomed too, they started to make way for something.

A much larger Beowolf, obviously an Alpha. Ruby's eyes widened with terror as they laid upon the massive, knotted cock the beast possessed.

Ruby could barely let out a peep as the Beowolves holding her turned her around and presented her already wet snatch to their Alpha. The Grimm gladly accepted the gift and drove its shaft right in.

The night was filled with Ruby's screams and the grunts of the Alpha, as it tried to fit its massive knot inside the small Huntress. By 3:00am, it finally succeeded, and began unloading its cum inside her.

Ruby managed to escape when the Grimm fell asleep, and since the encounter, she's been thinking up ways to go back, and get her revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4

Ruby's silver eyes were rolled back into her head as the Beowolf in her throat slipped its knot into her mouth, choking her even more. The large dong banging her throat and filling it with semen was ruthless with the way it pounded her, raping her throat with much vigor. And even though Ruby was against the thought of Grimm using her this way, there was no denying the wetness spraying from her cunt.

Speaking of which, the Beowolf fucking her cunt from the other side of the tree had already impregnated the young Rose, but still happily fucked the brains out of the young girl. Its knot had already forced its way through the girl's previously tight pussy and coated her womb with white. It now simply fucked the girl for fun rather than to breed.

And with half of the Beowolves in Emerald Forest waiting for their turn, there would be a lot more breeding involved for poor Ruby Rose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5

Ruby's face was pressed into the dirt as her naked body was fucked into the ground. The Alpha Beowolf behind her was plowing her cunt with an intense ferocity, shoving its massive member deeper and deeper with each thrust of its pelvis. Ruby's tits swayed back and forth as she was forced to be nothing more than a piece of fuck meat, her tongue rolling out of her mouth.

Her cunt was spraying her juices over her thighs, coating them in her cum. However, that was nothing compared to when the Alpha came. The Beowolf's cock burst, shooting its cum deep into Ruby's unprotected womb, fertilizing her eggs as its seed flowed through her. Ruby let out a high pitched moan as the Beowolf howled in pleasure, its still large knot wedged into her pussy.

The Alpha then began fucking Ruby even harder, making her mind turn to mush as she came for the umpteenth time that night. Meanwhile, back in the dorm, Yang was wondering when her sister would come back. Little did she know that her sister had now become the Beowolf's new breeding bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6

Ruby shuttered as the King Taijitu's twin cocks plunged into her pussy, fucking her raw and spreading her hole wide. Ruby shrieked and screamed as the Grimm fucked her without a care for her well being, its spiked cocks scratching her walls and tearing up her insides. However, even though being fucked by the snake Grimm felt like literal Hell, Ruby still couldn't equate it to Yang destroying her ovaries.

That pain was like no other, and what made things worse was that Yang got off to crushing Ruby's ovaries. So, whenever Ruby's would heal, they would immediately get crushed again. And that was something she couldn't handle, even though its been happening ever since she had gotten to Beacon. And Ruby would take getting fucked by a Grimm a hundred times a day then letting Yang anywhere near her ovaries again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7

The Ursa had overpowered Ruby and Yang when it attacked the two sisters during their sparring. Batting away Ruby and knocking the girl out. The bear grimm focused on Yang who was pinned down under it's claws. It then begins raping her, pounding violently away at her vulnerable pussy and ass. Breaking the girl until she's nothing more than a bloated girl drown in it's thick seed. Once done, the ursa turns it's attention to Ruby. Who is soon forced awaked by it pounding her cunt.

Ruby's eyes shot open as the thick cock forced its way up her tight virgin ass, splitting the orifice open. The large Ursa began thrusting, shoving it in with surprising speed, burrowing it deeper in Ruby's ass. She'd been fucked by Beowolves before, but this was much more bigger!

Before long, Ruby's stomach was being pumped full of thick, white ropes of cum. Her stomach bulged as the cum filled her up and even erupted out of her mouth. Ruby was now face first in the ground, but that didn't stop the Ursa from deciding to ravage the girl's cunt next.

As it shoved deep into Ruby's snatch, the sister's could only hope that Taiyang and Qrow would come back from their mission soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8

It was very noble of Ruby to stay and fight the Nuckelavee by herself. I wonder if she will be able to keep it busy long enough for RNJR to escape with her uncle who is still poisoned.

At this point, the Nuckelavee didn't care about the rest of Team RNJR or Qrow. The only thing the Grimm was focused on was stuffing Ruby's pussy and ass with its twin cocks. The beast held Ruby underneath its horse-like body as it rammed her small body without mercy.

Two bulges were appearing in her stomach, and cum leaked from her mouth. The Nuckelavee then let out a deafening scream as it came again, flooding Ruby's holes with its boiling hot cum.

Ruby's mind began to fry as the beast began again pounding at her with no intention of ever, ever stopping.

The Nuckalavee roars in triumph as it fills the sobbing Ruby's cunt and ass with its hot cum for the tenth time and lets go of her making her slide off and fall to the ground onto the huge cum puddle that had formed beneath her with a loud and wet splash the Grimm now done with Ruby looks for Nora the coward had ran away and hidden somewhere leaving Ruby to be raped by the Nuckalavee.

As Ruby fell face first into a large puddle of warm Grimm cum, the Nuckelavee turned and looked around the remains of Kuroyuri. It had seen another girl, no, another fuck toy. It needed only to walk a few feet forward to see Nora running down the stone path.

Letting out a deafening screech, the Nuckelavee shot its arm forward, the limb stretching all the way to the red head and grabbing her by the legs, tripping her up. A squeal escaped Nora's mouth as she fell to the ground only to be dragged slowly back to the Grimm. She looked behind her and was terrified with what she saw.

Ruby's unconscious body nearly submerged in the mass amount of Grimm cum and her holes utterly destroyed and the large Nuckelavee slowly reeling her in. Fear overcame her, and she desperately tried to save herself, but once the Nuckelavee had you, you weren't leaving until you're holes were wrecked.

Nora was now with the beast, and it lifted her into the air and tore off her skirt, leaving her in a pink and white thong. The Grimm tore through the panties next and brought Nora down underneath it's large body, where it's even larger ribbed, horse-like cocks lived. Nora knew there was no escaping what was coming next.

For the next three days, Nora was treated like nothing more than a cocksleeve. The Grimm started off by piercing both her ass and pussy with its cocks and fucked her all day, flooding her ass with its seed. The next day, Nora had to endure both cocks splitting her ass apart as it shoved them in without any regards to her human anatomy. Once her ass was stuffed with cum, the beast moved to her pussy and fucked her womb like it was trying to impregnate her. Before long, both her holes were leaking cum and some even rocketed out of her mouth.

The beast then grabbed both Nora and Ruby and carried the two back to its cave, where it would enjoy the two huntresses for as long as it pleased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9

Ruby getting left behind in the emerald forest and a pack of wolf Grimm go and have some fun

Drool flowed out of Ruby's mouth as another Beowolf plunged its thick, knotted cock deep into her stretched out ass. There had been so many inside her previous, that she had lost count of all the Grimm cocks she had taken. All she knew is that the one using her currently wouldn't be her last and that she was more than ready to have more.

The young huntress squealed as another wave of hot cum flooded her ass and the knot was pulled out of her with an audible pop. And then, without even giving Ruby a second to collect her incoherent thoughts, another popped right back in.

As Ruby was pounded, she could only hope that her team wouldn't come and ruin the fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10

Ruby wasn't prepared as the Dragon grabbed her and impaled her on it's burning hot cock. Her pussy was stretched and burned at the same time as it shoved its cock deep inside her. She then felt the full heat as it came inside her womb, pumping her stomach full. She screamed as the dragon flew into the air, carrying her with it as it left the destroyed tower to fuck its new toy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11

Hey, I know Ruby is relatively new to Beacon and didn't get the chance to tour it like all the students that got there at the usual time, but she does know that trapdoor won't do anything but drop her right into the Beowolf pen, right? Well, maybe she just needs to learn to look before she leaps...

As a thick, knotted cock was shoved down Ruby's throat to treat her to more Beowolf cum, she could only kick herself for not seeing this coming. She should've thought that pressing that button wouldn't be a good idea, but like normal, she talked herself into it.

Now, here she was, getting fucked in every available hole by the creatures of Grimm. And as they came inside of her, Ruby hoped that someone would walk in and find her, and save her from this experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12

Ruby Rose had once been foolishness enough to try and tame a Beowolf. She had brought the Grimm back to her dorm room and attempted to train it.

Unfortunately, she soon realized that in order for her to train him, she'd need something to reward it with. She then discovered that her tight ass or pussy was reward enough to the beast.

So, she'd let it ravage her ass, and he would roll over. She'd let it fuck her pussy raw, and he'd shake hands.

After an exhausting day, Ruby couldn't wait to show her new Grimm pet, Reaper, to her team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13

Team RWBY had fallen victim to the Grimm Queen, Salem, during the Fall of Beacon, and now serve the creatures of Grimm in the pens. They're pussies are constantly pounded into by all manner of Grimm cock with gallons of cum being pumped into them every waking (and non-waking) moment, in the hopes of impregnating the huntresses. But something the Grimm don't seem to know, is that humans/Faunus' can't be impregnated via Grimm cum. And until they figure that out, they're gonna keep filling the girls up with as much cum as they can muster for as long as they can until the girls show some sign of pregnancy. And since they won't, it seems that there's no end in sight for team RWBY.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14

So what are Team RWBY's favorite Grimm to get captured by?

Well, a year ago, Ruby's answer would've been the classic Beowolf, but after being at Beacon for as long as she has, her answer has surprisingly changed. She's found Grimm Minotaurs a lot more fun. Not only are they huge, but serve as a great challenge for her. If she can take a Minotaurs cock, she can take anything.

Weiss has stayed the same, more or less. The tentacle Grimm she keeps under her bed has served her wonderfully the past year, so she's found no reason to replace it. She's even taken the liberty of packing it with her as she heads to Mistral.

Blake has found that a large amount of Sea Dragon Grimm surround Menagerie, and because of this, she and her mother have been walking into the oceans to please the large beasts. Who knew a mother-daughter Grimm fucking would be so fun?

And during her travels, Yang is still a target for large Dragons. What can she say, the yellowness of her hair attracts the gold loving Grimm right to her. And once they find out she's an able bodied female, sufficient enough to be a cocksleeve, well, they can't just leave her alone, can they?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15

Weiss was drooling cum at this point in her Grimm pounding. After being sold to Salem by Raven, the Grimm Queen has been putting the Schnee girl through the ringer. And the two well hung Grimm ruining her asshole were living proof of it.

Then, without warning, the Minotaur grabbed Weiss and yanked her up, taking her off of both of the Grimm cocks. It then shoved her all the way down on its cock, taking the heiress all the way to its base. The Minotaur let out a mighty roar as it came inside Weiss, it's hot cum filling her up quickly before rocketing out of her mouth.

And just when Weiss thought it couldn't get any worst, the Beringel grabbed her and yanked her off the Minotaur. She was then shoved down on the Beringel's even larger cock. This time, the cock travelled all the way through the girl before erupting out of her mouth. Weiss twitched, barely moving and impaled on the gigantic cock. Then, to make things worse, the Beringel came, with the spunk being shot into the air before coming right back down on Weiss' face, painting her white.

The girls ass would be home to many more Grimm cocks, something she was painfully aware of, but something that she simply couldn't wait for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16

Yang could recall a particularly rough encounter with a Grimm once, a Seer to be exact. She was caught completely off guard, which made it easy for the beast to claim her ass as it's own.

At least six tentacles rammed their way up her backdoor and lifted her into the air. As she opened her mouth to scream from the rough intrusion, a particularly large tendril shot it's way down her throat, fucking her mouth with great vigor. Yang was fucked for hours like that, in the ass and mouth while being suspended in the air.

Yang was fucked for so long that the tentacles fucking her touched, meeting each other in the middle of her body. It was at that point that Yang lost the endurance battle with the Grimm, however, the Seer didn't care. It simply began to float away, eager to bring Salem a new slut to break in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17

After being launched off the ship by Ruby, Neo floated aimlessly before being snatched up by a large Grimm Dragon. The beast carried her back to its mountain where it would begin breaking its new toy in.

The burning, knotted cock drove its way into Neo's pussy, creating a large bulge in her stomach. The Grimm didn't stop until it's knot slipped between Neo's cunt and stayed locked in place. And if that didn't break Neo completely, what happened next definitely would.

Boiling hot cum flooded Neo's womb, causing her multicolored eyes to pop open as she opened her mouth open uselessly. The Dragon pumped her full with so much of its cum that it began to leak out of the ice cream girl. And after it had abused her snatch, it ripped its cock out of the burned orifice and slammed it right up Neo's ass.

Neo belonged to the Dragon now, and she was never seen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18

Legend says that Summer Rose is still out there, playing Grimm slut for a whole host of beasties.

It was true. Summer Rose definitely wasn't dead. And with the well hung dragon fucking her pussy with its barbed cock, she couldn't feel more alive! She had been playing cumdump to the dragon (and other Grimm) for years now. Her holes were completely wrecked and her mind was shattered. However, no matter how much the dragon's larger than most cock would ruin her, she could never bring herself to leave.

Hell, not even Raven, Taiyang, or Qrow had ever fucked her this good!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

19

When it came to stealth, Summer wasn't always the best. So when she was caught by a pack of Beowolves and subsequently beginning to be fucked in her mouth, ass, and pussy by the Grimm, Raven had to come to her rescue.

However, Raven would have immediately left Summer to deal with her own mistake if she knew that upon landing by the pack, that a Beringel would swipe her up from a vine and impale her on it's large cock.

The two were absent for quite a while, with Summer being kept by the pack of Beowolves as a prize and Raven being stuck on the Beringel's cock halfway across Vale, it's needless to say that they found a new appreciation for the way Grimm did things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20

How does Salem test new Grimm designs?

Cinder's eyes were beginning to water as another 12 inches of Grimm cock was rammed down her throat. For the past seven days, Cinder's mouth had been nothing but a depository for Grimm cock, and it wasn't looking like it'd stop anytime soon. Her throat had been reshapen to fit the molds of every single Grimm cock that went down her windpipe, creating quite a bulge in her throat. From small cocks, to horse cocks, to knotted cocks, each one had called Cinder's throat home at some point this past week.

And the sizes were nothing compared to the amount of cum they released. Gallons upon gallons of potent, hot Grimm cum had been shot into her stomach. Her stomach has now been bloated to extreme sizes with all the cum she's been forced to swallow, and with the cum she couldn't swallow, it merely rocketed out of her nose or out of her ass. That salty, sticky, burning cum had coated her taste buds, burning their taste into her mind forever.

Then, for the first time in a week, the Grimm slowly pulled its spit and cum covered cock from her guzzle, giving her a moment to breath. However, she saw where the beast was staring: her drenched pussy.

"Oh no…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

21

"Mr. Schnee, shall I let them out now?" a Faunus maid asked Jacque Schnee.

The older man snickered before rubbing his chin."No. I think they still need another day in the chambers. Just to make sure they really get the message" Jacque responded. The maid nodded and exited the study.

"Better them than me" she thought.

Meanwhile, below in the Schnee family Grimm chamber, Weiss and Winter Schnee were getting a lot more than a simple punishment. Both of the Schnee sisters were chained to the ground on their hands and knees. This position allowed the two Alpha Beowolves behind them to easily slam into their pussies.

The sisters were practically stuck in place getting ravaged by the Grimm, both of them already having been filled to the brim more than once. However, that didn't stop the creatures from driving their watermelon sized knots deep into their pussy, locking them in place in order to spray their potent cum deep into the Schnee's womb. This practice was one Jacque used often, getting his daughters impregnated by Grimm so they have no choice but to stay!

He loved it, but Weiss and Winter on the other hand… They could go without a large knot splitting them apart every other week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

22

The color of passion.

Anger clouds your judgment, when you get angryyou stop thinking,"AH!" A sharpvoice cried out as Pyrrha Nikos cried out in agony as her once virgin cunt was broke apart by the monstrosity behind her.

"Please! STOP!"

Pyrrha begged theNuckelavee as the horse likeGrimm only shuddered in pleasure as it's long spindly arm forced Pyrrha onto its mass horse dick. Making the girl cry out in pain as it speared her on its cock. Makinghot tears fall from the Mitrali's face as she was fucked by the massiveGrimma s she recalled how she first got into this situation.

Like most things, it was her own stupid inabilityto speak her feelings that got her into this mess! Pyrrha was pissed, beyond angry that Jaune started dating Weiss when SHE! Had been trying to date him for months! She trained, him, talked to him hell! she practically fed him!

In the morning as her blondelovable hunk of leader was barely able to get dressed along let lone eat! Without her help and now he dates some rich bitch!? Oh hell no! Pyrrha thoguht disembarking monthnearest bullhead with a plan.

She would go to a remote part of the emerald forest kill an ancient Grimm prove herself to Jaune and make him hers! Or that was the plan at least.

"AHH!" Pyrrha cried as the massive horse cock of the Grimm forced itself deeper into her painfully stretched once tight cunt out. Forcing it out toobsceneproportions as the Grimm whinnied in pleasure givinga snort of satisfaction at its most recent conquest. As it began to buck its hips as the tip of its cock kissed the girls womb making her eyes bulge. As the monster cock begna to fuck her.

"Please! Stop!" Pyrrha cried out as hot tears of agony fell from her eyes as she Grimm's truly massive cock broke down her walls, as it fully slammed her down to its base, as Pyrrha yelped! In pain, as its massive knot finally lodged itself into the girl's vagina filling her with a watermelon-sized knot making Pyrrha gag.

"NO!"

The Spartan yelled as the Grimm let out a whinnyof triumph as it successfully knotted the human female. Linking her body to it as its three-foot cock was finally lodgeddeep in her inner walls. Its red tip rubbing her wound as Pyrrha begna to cry.

"Please! Let me-

"GO!"

The Spartan yelped in pain as the Grimms arm wrapped around her waist as it began to truly fuck her.

The ancient Grimm wasted no time fucking its new breeding tool. It's massive cock so large that every time it jammeditself inside the girl deforming her organs it nearly ripped out her intent on the return thrust of its massive cock as Pyrrha eyes rolled to the top of her head as she began to break.

"Plezzee… Stop..

The Spart said as the Grimm ignored her. Fuckign the girl like a wild animal. Treating her like its own personal cock sleeve. Hammering in and out of the Spartan girl like a jackhammer. As it slid her up and down its cock like a masturbation device as she cried out."SHTA-

Pyrrha cried before theNuckelavee slammed a hoof forward forcing the girl into the ground. as messy wet Schlicking sounds filled the air as the monster fucked her into the ground. Every thrust was like a massive meaty auger pounding directly into her womb as her eyes bulged out of her face. As Pyrrha felt her minds shattering with every devasting thrust of the monster.

As more and more of the Grimm fucked itself into Pyrrha was the girl shook and moaned as the monster raped her. Pyrrha was breaking her minds was being shattered by the things horse cock as she felt her sanity slip as her mind was fucked out of her skull and-

_THERE_! She thought as she saw it. Her scroll! It was right in front of her as she shot out a hand, crying in pleasure as her fingers gripped it as the Grimm pulled her up and down its cock making her grit ther teeth as ther monster deformedher pussy walls as she began to dial.

Please pick up! Please pick up! Please-

"Hello? Pyrrha?"

"Jaune! I need-

KRSHT! The Grimms slammed a hoof onot her scroll crunching it in a shower of sparks making the girl rage before-

"AHH!"

Pyrrha cried as the monster let out an ear-splitting scream as it came inside of her absolutely flooding her cunt with cum making her eyes roll to the back of her head as the girl broke on the monsters cock as it growled.

The Grimm continued to use Pyrrha as fleshlight for half an hour. Cumming in her three more times before finally having enough. l LSidng the now mind broke spartan of fits monster cock. Taking her off as a waterfall of cum fell from her now very pregnant belly as the Grimm began trotting back home to take its breeding tool with it as the sprat had one leat though of regret wish she coudl have just been honest with Jaune and that she would not have to spend the rest of her life as a monsters breeding tool. As the final thought left her head as the Grimm carried its breeding toll away with it as the champion of Mistral was taken away to serve as amosnters sex toy for the reso of her life and never to be seen again…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13

Weiss didn't have as much control over her summons as she thought, and the next time she summoned the Queen Lancer to help her in battle, it turned on her and used the poor girl's womb as the perfect place to hold its eggs.

Weiss was screaming and sobbing as the Queen Lancer shoved its ovipositor right up her pussy, fucking its way all the way up into her womb. Once it broke into Weiss' baby factory, it began laying egg upon egg, filling up the poor girl's stomach with dozens upon dozens of Grimm eggs. As Weiss was turned into a Grimm brood mother, she screamed and begged for her teammates to help her and stop this from happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. The Kitty's Punishment

Warning: contains rape

Blake let out a loud sigh as she walked out to the courtyard of beacon. The day had been absolute hell for her. Between her classes seeming more difficult than usual and her scroll constantly going off as Sun constantly messaged her practically begging to meet up between classes for a quick, stealthy session between the two Faunus lovers. After the fourth hour of her scroll continuing to vibrate she shut it off to finally stop it for good. Unfortunately that was only a temporary fix. Now Sun saw her outside and quickly walked through a crowd of other students towards her, grabbing her arm with his rough, strong hand. "Blake there you are… you never answered my texts" "oh… sorry my scroll died halfway through the day… I forgot to charge it last night" she said nervously, hoping he'd buy the obvious lie "I see… so it's not that you don't want to sneak off?" He raised an eyebrow which Blake only responded with a sigh "Sun look I love you and I love hooking up with you but I also need to focus on class. I'm sorry but I can't just drop everything for a quicky with you." "Mhmmmm…. welp looks like you'll just have to make up for it then"

before Blake could get another word in she was flipped around before Sun's strong hands tore her leggings apart, exposing her perfect, soft, jiggly ass for the entire school to see. "Sun! What the fu-" her words were cut off as Sun clamped his hand over her mouth "shhh little kitty" he whispered "Just remember… this could have all been avoided if you would've just come to me sooner." Blake screamed into his hand, trying to claw it away as people began circling them, trying to get a good look at the stunning, precious bellabooty that everyone wanted badly. The blonde monkey quickly moved his hand from her mouth to her neck and her eyes went wide as she felt the tip of his throbbing cock push against her ass, threatening to push into her dry virgin ass. "Sun! Sun I swear to the gods! Sun… SUN!!!" She screamed in agony as he forcefully pushed himself deeper and deeper, stretching out the cat Faunus' tight backdoor.

Tears streamed down Blake's cheeks, silently crying after losing her voice from her shrieks and screams from over an hour of brutal ass poundings from her strong boyfriend. Her ass was bright red from the many spankings she received and her hair was an absolute mess from him pulling her head back by it to address the many cameras now surrounding them, capturing the brutal yet impressive display in front of them. With one final guttural groan sun slammed himself into her one last time before pumping her guts with yet another thick creamy load that will end up spilling out of her. He gave her one last smack on her ass, causing the soft bubbly cheek to ripple slightly. He smirked happily as he eventually pulled out, causing her to fall to the ground with his loads leaking out of her motionless body. She panted heavily, hazily looking around at all of the students that surrounded them before falling asleep as sun kissed her cheek "thanks kitty cat" he whispered


	6. Knightslayer: Chapter I

Synopsis: Yang and Blake decide that in order to spice up their love life, they need to add a third person. Enter Jaune Arc, who is pulled into their lust filled sex life

Contains: Futa, Ballbusting, Cunt Busting

Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna were one of the most popular couples at Beacon Academy. The way they were always in each others presence and always were found making out in the most obscure places, proved to the inhabitants of Beacon that they were truly head over heels for one another. People thought they had the full picture from what they saw of Yang and Blake, but like most relationships, there was something behind the curtain that the two were able to keep a secret from everyone. Blake loved getting roughed up in the bedroom.

This meant being choked, cunt busting, having her tits slapped, having her nipples twisted, and even being paraded around completely nude with horrible things written all over her. However, Blake loved every moment of it, and Yang was more than happy to deliver. Another secret the couple had, was the massive cock Yang had hanging between her legs. It was a surprise when Blake first found out about it, but the two quickly realized that they both can use it to their advantage. Blake loved getting her brains fucked out, and with a cock that huge, Yang was more than equipped to do that very thing to her cat Faunus friend.

However, after being together for a year now, Yang and Blake began feeling like the spark they had at the beginning of their relationship was slowly fizzling out. The sex was good, but it didn't have that same excitement as it did before. Therefore, the two decided to come up with a plan to make sure their sex life and relationship would continue to thrive. That's where the idea to call in a third party came from. But the two weren't going to invite just anybody into their love life, so the two diligently began eyeing the students of Beacon, trying to figure out who would be the best candidate to use in order to spice things up in the bedroom.

Their search was long, the two partners spying out the students to see who was packing enough heat to make things interesting. They looked at Mercury, Ren, Sun, and even some of the students visiting for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Unfortunately, they never found anyone who's cock was big enough to rival Yang's, and were just about ready to give up. But then, just when things were looking grim, Yang noticed someone she had never even considered as a possible contender. Jaune Arc was walking around with a large bulge growing in his tight dress pants. This sight alone made Yang realize she had just hit the jackpot, and was not going to let this opportunity slip by.

So, Yang slipped a note into Jaune's rocket locker telling him to meet her and Blake in their dorm that night. After leaving the note, she went back to her dorm where Blake was waiting for her. Afterwards, the two waited for night to fall and for Ruby and Weiss to leave the room. Once the two were gone, Blake and Yang decided to get warmed up before Jaune arrived (if he decided to arrive).

While Blake stripped herself of her yukata, Yang quickly tore off her black spandex shorts, freeing her large cock. By the time the cat Faunus had stripped herself down, Yang was already pumped up and ready to fuck. She quickly grabbed the naked Blake and forced the girl on her knees, grabbing her by her long black locks and bringing her face close to her dick. Blake stared the prick down before slowly opening her mouth. The moment she did, Yang gripped tighter on her hair and buried her cock deep down Blake's throat, gagging her instantly.

Immediately, Blake's golden eyes crossed as her windpipe was stuffed full with Yang's throbbing member. However, she began working her cat-like tongue along the shaft in her throat, licking and sucking on the cock like her life depended on it. Gagging and slurping sounds soon filled the empty room, with Blake needing to grab onto Yang's waist to keep herself from falling over. Her head bobbed back and forth along the thick, veiny member, eyes looking up to her blonde partner as she sucked on the cock with expertise. She definitely had gotten better at loosening up her throat for Yang's member to constantly plow into it, and it showed as her throat bulged with every thrust.

Yang reached down and grabbed Blake's throat, pumping her cock deeper and deeper before she let out a moan of ecstasy as she came. Blake's eyes widened as she had to grip onto Yang's hip as the tsunami of cum exploded down her throat and right into her stomach. The cum flooded Blake's stomach until the cat Faunus realized she couldn't keep it all down. Cum burst through her nose as Yang finally pulled her member out of Blake's throat. Blake immediately began coughing up the spunk she had just swallowed while Yang walked over to their night stand.

Yang opened up the night stand and reached inside, pulling out two nipple clamps. She snickered to herself before walking back over to Blake and grabbing the girl by the hair, lifting her up back onto her knees. She then looked Blake in the eyes before latching a clamp down onto each of the cat Faunus' perky nipples. Blake had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming as she felt the immense pressure on her sensitive nipples, the pain shooting through her body.

While Blake was still trying to overcome the pain from the nipple clamps, Yang smirked as she used her foot stop spread Blake's legs, revealing the Faunus' bare, untouched pussy. Yang eyed Blake's privates for a moment before reeling her foot back and delivering a powerful kick right between the girl's legs, striking her square in the cunt. Blake's amber eyes widened as a pained scream was torn from her previously cum filled throat. Her hands immediately went to try and clutch her pained, but before she could, Yang gave her cunt another strong kick. Once again, Blake's eyes crossed in pain, but this was only the beginning. Yang unleashed an onslaught of kicks to Blake's poor pussy, kicking it over and over again putting all of her strength into it.

Each kick into Blake's cunt got Yang a new scream from the cat Faunus. The joy it brought Yang paled in comparison to the pleasure Blake was feeling. Despite her pussy being abused to all hell, she couldn't deny the pleasure that was shooting throughout her entire body. However, while Yang was having fun laying into Blake's crotch, the two both stopped when they heard the sound of the door opening. Their faces went pale as they made eye contact with Jaune Arc, the scraggly young man standing in the doorway.

Things were quiet before Yang smiled, ceasing her kicks as she walked over to Jaune. She closed the door and grabbed his collar, pulling him deeper into the room. "I see you got my note, Jauney" Yang purred as she began feeling over Jaune's muscular body.

"What can I say," Jaune admitted, growing harder as Yang traced her fingers over his body. "I wanted a good time, and I know you two can definitely deliver."

"Oooh, well if it's a good time you want, then you definitely have come to the right place," Yang said seductively while the pained Blake gave a weak thumbs up. Yang turned back to Jaune and gave him a sultry smirk. "Well then, Jaune, lose the pants and let's see what you're packing. And you better not be holding anything back!"

Smiling, Jaune obliged, unbuckling his jeans before sliding them off. He then dropped his boxers, and it was then that Blake and Yang's jaws dropped in surprise. Jaune's cock was massive, almost triple the size of Yang's monster. The sight made both of them gawk in lust, but Blake was the first to speak up, and the naked Faunus practically crawled in excitement over to the hung Jaune.

"Jaune! You have to fuck me, right fucking now! I want you to ravage this ass, I want you to destroy this hole with your massive fucking dick, now!" Blake beggingly moaned, turning herself around and presenting her glorious ass to the male blonde.

Jaune smirked at the offer, looking at the perfect, tight asshole before him. He'd have to be crazy to give up such an opportunity! So, he did what any normal person would do in this situation. He reeled his hand back and gave Blake's fat ass a hard slap, leaving a red handprint ingrained in the jiggly flesh. The rippling ass before him almost hypnotized Jaune, fully convincing him to do what he had to do. He was gonna fuck that ass until Blake was a screaming, drooling mess who wanted nothing but his cock.

He grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart, lining up his cock with her tight rosebud. He then slammed his cock into her ass, burying it inside her. Blake let out a high pitched squeal as he invaded her ass, the tight hole already being stretched to its limit in order to fit Jaune's gigantic prick. She moaned out loud while Jaune grit his teeth, determined to hilt himself in the anal loving Faunus. So, he pulled out ever so slightly before ramming his hips forward again, getting more of his cock into her ass. Blake let out another scream while she laid on her hands and knees, taking his cock in her ass to the best of her ability.

Yang felt her cock stiffen at the sight before her, watching Jaune sink his cock into her girlfriend's shapely ass. She bit her lip as she took her cock in her hand, stroking it back and forth while sitting down on the foot of her bed. As she jerked herself off to the sight, Jaune began spanking Blake's ass with all his strength, determined to give Yang a show she won't want to forget.

He set a punishing pace, ripping his cock out of Blake's ass before shoving it back in, pounding her poor asshole with all he had. His balls slapped against her soaking twat, her juice coating those heavy nuts with her girl cum. Jaune fucked her ass like he was trying to hollow out her insides, gouging deeper and deeper into her slutty asshole. Blake's tongue rolled out of her mouth, her amber eyes crossing as she lost her mind in pure ecstasy. Each time that pillar of fuck meat drove deeper into her, she knew she was losing herself more and more.

Jaune gripped Blake's hips, squeezing her love handles tight as his cock twitching inside the famed Bellabooty. Blake wasn't prepared for when Jaune came, and when he did, it hit her with full force. Immediately, Jaune's spunk flooded her stomach, filling her up and bulging her stomach out to make her look like she was nine months pregnant. Soon enough, Blake felt like she couldn't fit anymore of his cum inside her, and it was then that she felt the cum running up through her even more. Soon, her cheeks bulged as cum began to trickle out of her nose, and then, her mouth opened as cum erupted from her mouth. The spunk sprayed out of her mouth, making her look like a fountain before the spunk ceased.

Yang, who was in front of Blake on the bed, felt her cock twitch at the sight of her partner spewing cum from her mouth. The sight alone made Yang scream out in pleasure as her own cock burst, spraying cum all over Blake's pretty face, coating it in Yang's thick and salty girl cum. Yang began breathing heavily as she watched Blake slump over onto the ground, the cat Faunus heaving in and out as well. However, Blake mustered enough strength to lift a beckoning finger to Jaune and moaning out his name.

Jaune walked over and leaned down to Blake, and it was there that she whispered something into his ear. Yang watched the two exchange whispers before Jaune began striding over to her. Yang began thinking it was now her turn to be fucked, but she was about to be shown how wrong she was.

To Yang's surprise, Jaune sent a strong kick right to her crotch, his foot connecting with her balls and sending a shock of pain throughout her body. Yang shrieked as her hands went to cover her aching balls. However, Jaune was far from done, and proceeded to give kick after kick to Yang's poor nuts, kicking them like he had a personal vendetta against them. While Jaune kicked Yang's balls so hard she would be sterile within minutes, Blake began licking the cum off her face while she began fingering herself to the sight. When she told Jaune to bust Yang's balls, she hadn't expected him to go all out like this, but she sure wasn't complaining.

Yang tried to call out to Jaune to beg him to stop, but even if she had any voice left to do so, Jaune wouldn't have stopped. Each blow to her balls made Yang think they would pop if they were put under any more pressure, but Jaune put that theory to rest given how many times he had kicked them. Fortunately for Yang, Jaune delivered a final kick to her balls before letting her fall to the ground in a fetal position. Right as Yang collapsed, Blake finished finger banging herself to orgasm, the Faunus spraying her juices onto the floor.

Observing the two, Jaune pulled up his pants and gave the two a wave goodbye. He had done his job, and rather good if he was being honest. So, the young Arc made his leave, making sure to close the door behind him. With Jaune gone now, Blake and Yang sat in silence for a few minutes, both still breathing like they had just run an entire marathon. However, after about five minutes, Blake decided to break the ice and be the first one to speak up.

"Wow, I can't believe it… that was amazing!" she said, still in disbelief about what had just happened. "Who knew Jaune had that in him?"

"Ugh, you're telling me" Yang said through gritted teeth. "Pyrrha is definitely one lucky girl…"

"Ooh, do you think we can get her in on this?" Blake asked, her ears perking up in excitement.

"Easy there, kitty cat, let's take this one step at a time" Yang said as she pulled herself to her feet, her balls still throbbing from the intense kicking they had just been on the receiving end of. "You didn't have to tell him to do it that hard."

Blake began carefully taking off the nipple clamps, sighing in relief when she finally got them off. "Well when I invite him over again tomorrow, I'll be sure to tell him to be a lot more gentle with you."

"Tomorrow?"


	7. Tales from Beacon

Chapter 1 - Sugar Rush

Ruby Rose awoke one morning to find her dorm room empty. Confused, the young rose climbed off her bunk and looked around at the three empty beds. Normally, Ruby would be upset that her team left her alone, but this morning was a bit different. Opening the door and checking the hallway, Ruby smiled to herself before closing the door. The leader went over to her older sister's drawers and opened up the underwear drawer. Pushing past the collection of yellow and black things Yang owned, Ruby finally found what she was looking for. A black and yellow vibrating wand Blake had gotten Yang for her birthday. Her heart racing in excitement, Ruby grabbed the toy and sped up to her bed, discarding her pajama pants on the way there. Once reaching her top bunk, Ruby wasted no time turning the vibrator on to medium strength and slowly lowered it down to her snatch. Upon making contact, a muffled buzz echoed the room followed by Ruby's long moan. Sliding the wand up and down, Ruby let her mouth gape open and her head fall back. Ruby continued pleasuring herself for a few more minutes before starting to feel a sensation growing in her stomach. Knowing what was coming, Ruby kicked the strength up to high, and the speed picked up, beating at her pussy with full force. Then, Ruby came, squirting over her bed as she let out a powerful moan before lying out on the bed, not wanting to move the toy from her pussy. However, while she lay in bliss, she didn't notice how much noise she must've been making as the door to her room suddenly opened up. Ruby's head immediately shot up to see Nora Valkyrie standing in the doorway, looking up at her. The room was quiet, the only sound being the loud buzz the vibrator made as it continued to pleasure Ruby. Smirking, Nora closed the door and walked over to Yang's drawers. "Well, well, well, playing with big sister's vibrator huh? I don't think Yang would like to know that" Nora said, rummaging through the drawer. Turning off the vibrator, Ruby stumbled down the bed and over to Nora, not bothering to try and put her pants on. "WAIT! Nora, you can't tell Yang! Please, I'll do anything!" pleaded Ruby, unintentionally saying just what Nora waned to hear. "Well, if you really mean that..." Nora said pulling out the black and yellow strap on Yang had also received as a gift. Ruby gulped, already knowing what Nora had in mind. "I'm what you want?" Ruby asked, and Nora nodded deviously. "Ever since Yang had that one night stand with Ren, I've been thinking of ways to get her back, and you've just presented me with the perfect opportunity" Nora put simply. "A-And you promise not to tell?" Ruby asked. "Of course not" Nora said, removing her skirt and pink panties before strapping on the toy. "Now, how about we start this party." Ruby let out a squeak as Nora grabbed her and placed her on her hands and knees. Nora then targeted the young girls pussy with the dildo, staring down the Ruby's sex. Nora then plunged deep into Ruby with the first strike, making Ruby almost scream at the force. Nora then pulled out before pistoning back in, thrusting back and forth, each one harder than the last. Ruby was lurching forward with every thrust as Nora held tight onto her thighs, fucking Ruby like a dog. After a few more minutes of constant fucking, Ruby felt another orgasm building up in her stomach. Her walls clamped down on the plastic cock and Ruby released her juices, spraying them on the toy and some of Nora's thighs. Getting in one last, powerful thrust, Nora pulled out, and Ruby fell to the floor, her wet pussy leaking her fluids as her ass was raised in the air. Nora gave a powerful slap to the target before taking off the strap on and putting her skirt and panties back on. "Alright Ruby, your secret's safe with me!" Nora said happily before skipping out the dorm, leaving the thoroughly fucked girl lying on the ground, a red hand print prominently featured on her cute rear.


	8. Taking Salem Down A Peg

**Synopsis**: _After a string of random punishments, Cinder has had enough with Salem. So, she plans on how to finally take Salem down a peg_

**Contains**: Painal, Non-Con, Grimm, All the Way Through

Working for a woman who wanted to bring out the end of mankind was not an easy job. Sure, it had its benefits, but overall, it was not something to take lightly. This sentiment rang true especially for one Cinder Fall, Salem's right hand woman and the current holder of the Fall Maiden powers. Ever since she was taken in by Salem, she had dedicated her life to serving the Queen of Grimm and would admittedly do anything the woman asked of her. Lately, however, the requests Salem had for Cinder were getting far out of hand.

Just three days ago, Salem had Cinder go down to the Grimm Pits in order to calm down the newest Minotaur Grimm. When the Fall Maiden descended down into the pits, she thought she'd be doing her best to tame the beasts, but it became very apparent what would be happening instead. Ten hours passed of Cinder having her throat reamed with large, Minotaur cock, the poor Maiden swallowing gallons upon gallons of salty, thick Grimm cum. Once her belly was so full that she looked nine months pregnant, Cinder wobbled her way back to Salem.

Then, two days ago, Salem had decided that Cinder needed to be punished. For what, Cinder still didn't know, but what she did know was how Salem went about delivering her punishment. While in the middle of a conversation with Emerald, Cinder's Grimm hand went awol, being controlled by Salem telepathically. Before Cinder knew what was going on, her own hand tore off her dress and began to violently fist her own cunt, pumping in and out at a blistering pace. As Cinder's own limb was turned against her and used to fuck herself, Emerald couldn't help but touch herself to the sight.

So much for getting any help.

And if all of that wasn't bad enough, just yesterday was somehow even worse. For no reason at all, Salem sought out Cinder, bringing the Maiden to her throne room. Once there, Salem bent Cinder over the table and began spanking the woman with no remorse or mercy. Cinder's screams filled the castle as Salem's strong hand connected with her ass over and over again. Hours passed of her spanking torture, with Salem finally stopping when Cinder's ass was black, blue, and red all over. This random spanking is what finally pushed Cinder over the edge, and made the Fall Maiden think of a way to get revenge on the Grimm Queen.

Cinder spent an entire day brainstorming ideas in order to get some well deserved payback on Salem. She had to make sure that with whatever plan she went with, that she would be able to hold Salem down in order to avoid her breaking free and going after her. After spending a day walking the halls and going over ideas, Cinder finally got an idea when she passed by the stairs that led down to the Grimm Pits. Hearing the creature's cries and lusty growls, Cinder realized that the large beasts were clearly in their heat. With this in mind, a wicked grin formed on Cinder's face as she finally settled on a plan to teach Salem a lesson in humility.

She'd need to be quick, and she'd only get one shot at it. But if everything went according to plan, Cinder would have her revenge on Salem, and show the Grimm Quen what happens when you mess with Cinder Fall.

So, the next day, Cinder approached Salem's throne, kneeling before her Queen before rising up to her feet. "My grace, the Grimm in the pits are becoming rather sporadic as of late. I wonder, could you come with me and use your powers to speak to them, so I may see what it is they want? That way I can better please them whenever I am tasked to go down there" Cinder said with an innocent look as if her intentions were nothing but pure.

Salem looked at her underling before a smile formed on her lips. "Why Cinder, I'm finally glad to see you taking initiative for once" Salem rose from her throne. "Once you're done sucking off the Grimm, I'll be sure to reward you. Lead the way, girl."

Cinder led Salem throughout the narrow corridors of the castle, before Cinder and Salem arrived at the entrance to the Grimm Pits. Salem was getting ready to begin listening to the Grimm, but Cinder smirked as she cautiously maneuvered herself behind the Queen. Once she was, she gave Salem a big push, one that caught the pale woman off guard and sending her toppling down the pit as a yell escaped her throat. The Grimm Queen fell down before finally landing on the hard, dirt floor with a thud. Grunting, Salem's eyes went red as she looked up to the top of the pit where Cinder stood, looking down at her.

Snickering, Cinder gave Salem a farewell wave before closing the hatch to the pits, leaving Salem completely in the dark, save for her glowing red eyes. "That little slut!" Salem yelled to herself as she rose to her feet. "When I get out of here, I'll make sure she won't be able to walk ever again!"

While Salem began to look around and try and find her way out, the woman failed to notice the multitude of red eyes slowly forming behind her. One after another, these pairs of eyes appeared, before finally, Salem couldn't not notice the presence behind her. Though it was pitch black in the Grimm Pits, Salem was still able to recognize that the Grimm before her were no small creatures. Salem wasn't worried at first, but when she remembered that these Grimm were particularly horny coupled with the smell of their musk filling the air, she began to back away slowly.

However, the Grimm didn't listen to its master, and it positioned its massive rod of cock up to her before spreading her ass with a righteous force. Salem screamed as her ass was split in two by the giant Grimm cock, her guts getting stuffed immediately. The Grimm slowly pulled its dick out of her butt before slamming back in, gaining another scream from the woman as it reshaped her ass to fit its cock. Salem's mouth formed the shape of a perfect "o" as she was pounded from behind, having no choice but to succumb to having her guts moved around from the brutal ass fucking.

Other Grimm watched as their master's ass was fucked to oblivion before they decided that they wanted in on the fun. They trampled over to Salem, and soon she was being grabbed by all directions, but it didn't take long before Salem felt another cock prodding at her ass.

"N-No…"

Another cock slammed into Salem's ass, stretching her asshole out even farther as two Grimm cocks stuffed her hole. The massive members traveled in and out of her at a punishing pace, one that Salem found herself unable to handle. But it didn't matter if she could handle it, especially as a third cock slammed into her asshole as well. Salem screamed as her previously tight hole was stretched beyond reason and repair, with now three humongous cocks tearing into her large ass. Salem wished that this would end, but unfortunately for the woman, another cock would fuck its way into her ass, one after another. It soon got to the point where Salem's stomach was bulging out with fourteen Grimm cocks fucking her asshole into a loose, gaping mess.

Salem's red eyes were forming pink hearts as her mind slowly succumbed to the brutal ass pounding, letting her Grimm have their way with her body with no more opposition. She wasn't sure how she was able to fit so many cocks in her ass, but with how much pleasure she was feeling from her hole being ravaged, she didn't even care. She just wanted them to keep on fucking her.

With the multitude of Grimm cocks fucking her ass, it wasn't long before she began to feel them all beginning to twitch and their balls beginning to pulse. Her moans growing louder and louder, Salem prepared herself for what was about come. However, nothing would be able to prepare her for what happened. All fourteen cocks in her ass came at once, shooting their hot, potent nut batter into Salem's guts, filling her up with cum. Salem screamed out as her stomach expanded to a far greater size as she was inflated with the massive amounts of cum the Grimm shot off into her.

Once her body was full with so much cum that it was flowing out of her nostrils and ears, the Grimm began to pull out of her abused ass one by one. Their cum covered cocks roughly slid out of her asshole, before only one remained hilted in her stretched out ass. Salem groaned out as she lied face down on the ground, drool leaking from her mouth with cum flowing out of her destroyed asshole. It twitched and spurted out the white goo before the Grimm inside of it began moving again.

Salem was not prepared for the cock still in her ass to begin fucking her again, thrusting into her cum filled guts with even more force than before. It pounded against her pale ass, bruising them with the force at which it slammed into her. Her eyes widened as she screamed out in pain, the constant pounding into her hole stretching her out to her max limit. The Grimm Queen felt that giant Grimm dick traveling through her body, hitting every single nook and cranny deep inside her.

It didn't take long for her to start to feel that fat cock in her throat. Salem's eyes rolled into her skull as her jaw unhinged and the cock burst out of her mouth. The Grimm roared in triumph as its cock went all the way through its master, feeling the entirety of her tight body squeezing down on its massive member. Salem's mind had been turned to mush, the only thing on her mind being the Grimm cock currently wedged deep inside her body and going all the way through her.

The Grimm stayed hilted in her for a while before grabbing her waist and slowly pulling it out of her body. It went back into her mouth, sliding throughout her guts, and finally plopping out of her ass. The Grimm then dropped Salem into a large puddle of cum, making the Grimm Queen lie face first in a mixture of her own juices as well as the Grimm's still warm spunk. It then walked away into the darkness of the pits, leaving its master to wallow in the puddle of cum it had left her in.

Salem let out a low moan before shakily lifting her face out of the cum. The woman reached her hand back to her ass and found that it was stretched out enough to fit her entire arm inside of it. Groaning, Salem lied in defeat, thinking only of one thing: Cinder Fall. When Salem got out of the Grimm Pits, she'd be having a nice long conversation with her underling. One that would result in Cinder not leaving the Grimm Pits for at least nine months. Salem did not appreciate treason, and she was going to make sure Cinder knew the repercussions of her actions.


	9. Team Bonding

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1

How long can the different girls on team RWBY last while being double stuffed foot long vibrators, during a normal school day.

Ruby wouldn't ever be able to handle something like that. Such a sensitive girl would be cumming every two seconds with toys those big vibrating inside her pussy and ass. Not only that, but she's terrible at keeping a poker face, so one look at her face would tell you everything happening inside her sex.

Weiss is a little more contained, but not as different from Ruby. She's almost just as sensitive as Ruby, and with the toys constantly racking around inside her, she'd been squirting out every minute. But she definitely can keep a straight face better than her partner can.

Blake is probably the champion of these types of things. Years of being trained by the White Fang have made her almost stone faced whenever things happen. And even with the dildos constantly stretching her out, she'd be cumming out and you would never be able to tell.

And Yang does this almost everyday. She can keep this up for however long she wanted, and no one would ever know. Her longest record with two dildos inside her ass and pussy would be a whole week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2

Weiss is shocked as she spies on her idol Pyrrha, getting fucked senselessly by her dolt of a leader Ruby in the woods.

Weiss couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She had so many questions! Since when did Ruby had such a massive cock? How was she able to make a cocksleeve out of the champion? How was she able to unload THAT much cum into Pyrrha?

Before Weiss could even think to formulate an answer, she felt herself being grabbed. A look up would reveal a naked Ruby, eyeing Weiss down like she was a treat.

"Your turn" Ruby said menacingly before picking up the small Weiss and impaling her on her cock.

Weiss' eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ruby's cock already struck the back of her womb. She was then slid up and down on the magnum cock as she began to accept her new fate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3

futaYang and futaRuby how often did you fuck Blake and Weiss to see who broke first

"You're going down Ruby, there's no way you'll break Weiss before I break Blake!"

"That's where you're wrong, she's practically broken already!"

Ruby and Yang were both mounted atop their partners, both of them fucking their pussies to oblivion. No one knew how the contest had started, but before they knew it, Blake and Weiss were stripped of their clothes and were having their snatch's penetrated by the sisters bitch breaking members.

Blake was shocked, but wasn't complaining as Yang brutally pounded against her uterus. Every few seconds, Yang would unload at least a gallon of hot cum into Blake. The cat Faunus felt like she was being breeded, and she loved it.

Meanwhile, Weiss was gripping the bedsheets as tight as humanly possible. Ruby's cock was stretching her tight pussy beyond imaginable. She screamed through gritted teeth as Ruby was close to piercing her cervix.

However, the winner was Yang. The blonde had turned Blake into a babbling, cock hungry slut. As the blonde pulled out of Blake, the cat quickly grabbed Yang's cock and shoved it down her throat and began sucking down more cum. Meanwhile, while Blake pleasure Yang, the blonde looked to her younger sister.

"You lost Ruby, so you know what that means," Yang said with a sadistic smile. "Your ass is mine!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4

Weiss wanted to get revenge on Ruby for spilling her red nail polish all over Weiss' white dress. With that in kind, she decided to rape little wolf Ruby's brain with her massive bitch breaker. (R! Love you btw!)

"W-Weiss, d-don't, please!" Ruby begged as she tried to free herself from the bonds Weiss had tied her up with. Weiss was stroking her massive bitch breaker with a frown on her face.

"No. You ruin my dress, I ruin you!" Weiss said sternly, walking over to Ruby.

She lined up her cock with Ruby's ear, a one way tunnel to Ruby's head. Weiss narrowed her blue eyes before reeling her hips back and then slamming forward. Immediately, her cock traveled through Ruby's ear, making the silver eyed girl gasp and moan as the member stopped. Frowning, Weiss stretched her cock left to right before thrusting in again, getting her cock further in Ruby's ear. Weiss continued this process of brutally fucking Ruby's ear until she finally saw her cock emerge from Ruby's other ear.

Weiss smiled contently and looked to Ruby. The leader of Team RWBY's eyes were crossed as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Weiss snickered at the sight."Hey Ruby, what's on your mind?"

"C-Cock…" was all Ruby mumbled out.

"Good." And with that, Weiss pulled her cock out of Ruby's head and walked away, leaving the broken Ruby still tied up to her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5

Weiss removed her bra curiously, wondering how the sisters were gonna help her get bigger tits. She was also curious when they whipped out the massive pillars they called cocks. However, she just needed her tits huge if she was going to impress Ren. So, she didn't say anything as Yang and Ruby ascended on her. They tied her hands to the bedposts as tight as they could before the sisters smirked and nodded at each other.

When Weiss got both of her nipples penetrated by Ruby and Yang, she screamed out loud. They began fucking her nipples, picking up their pace as they used her nipples to milk their cocks of their cum. Halfway through, Weiss eventually succumbed to it, and when the two girls came, she instantly began seeing results!

Immediately, her tits began rising as Ruby and Yang pumped in loads and loads of their spunk, filling Weiss' breasts up until they were bigger than Weiss herself! They then pulled out with two satisfying pops and watched as the cum instantly began leaking out of her abused nipples.

"You better hurry on and show Ren before your tits go back to normal" Yang said.

"Yeah, and if they go back to their normal size, we'll be happy to give you a refill" Ruby added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6

Ruby Rose was currently suspended midair, her cunt and asshole impaled on several large tentacles spearing inside her. The silver eyed girl moaned and grunted as the glowing blue tentacles pistoned in and out of her at a rapid pace, making her cum spray all over the floor. Weiss sat beneath her, using her glyphs to make sure Ruby was fucked continuosly. However, she soon grew tired of Ruby's moan, so she summoned one large tentacle that emerged from a new glyph.

This glyph plunged itself down Ruby's throat, gagging the girl as she choked the salty tentacle down. It then began fucking her tight throat loose, plunging in and out of the wet hole. With the way the tentacles were ravaging Ruby, one would think Weiss hated Ruby and wanted to fuck her unconscious. However, Ruby wanted this, and Weiss happily obliged, even if Ruby's throat and stomach were bulging uncontrollably with tentacles.

Weiss really was a good friend. Nice Weiss strikes again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7

Weiss moaned and let out muffled screams as Ruby shoved her twelve foot cock down the Heiress' throat, thrusting in and out with such speed that Weiss was slowly losing any ability to breath. The pace at which Ruby fucked her throat made Weiss' eyes roll into her socket and soak her panties with how much she was squirting. Then, when Ruby came, the leader of Team RWBY made sure to pinch Weiss' nose to prevent any cum escaping, forcing Weiss to swallow gallon after gallon of cum.

However, as Weiss' cheeks bloated as she chugged the cum, she couldn't help it as cum ejected out of her ears and ass, spraying out at a high pressure all while Weiss went limp on the cock. Ruby pouted before pulling out her large cock from Weiss' bulging throat."Ah well, guess I'll get Yang to finish the job. But I expect your pussy to be ready for tonight, Weiss! I'm thinking I'll knock you up again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8

While Weiss continued to argue on her scroll to her father, her team couldn't help but overhear. "No I will not be coming home. No I will not be marrying who you tell me to. And no I will NEVER have kids!" she barked back. Instantly all three futa of team RWBY looked at eachother. Well if she didn't want kids, then she doesn't need ovaries- and if she didn't have any, then what was stopping her being their cumtoy for the next few years?

"No you dolts, this isn't what I meant! Let go of me!"

Weiss protested as Blake and Yang pinned her to the ground and stripped her of her clothes. The plan was simple: with no ovaries, Weiss would never have kids and they wouldn't need to worry about impregnating her! It was win-win for everyone involved! That's why Yang and Blake ignored Weiss and encouraged Ruby as the silver eyed girl spread Weiss' legs and went in for the kill.

The Heiress screamed as Ruby fisted her cunt, pounding through her cervix and immediately beginning to fill around her womb. Ruby felt around before grabbing onto a small grape like object. Weiss looked to Ruby with pleading eyes, but Ruby simply grinned as she tightened her hand around the ovary, crushing it immediately. Weiss screamed as Blake and Yang cheered Ruby on, barely needing to use all their strength to hold the thrashing Weiss down.

With one down and one left, Ruby maneuvered her hand over to the left and grabbed Weiss' other ovary, crushing it instantly. Weiss screamed out before letting out a low moan of pain, the Heiress passing out as Ruby removed her hand from her cunt.

"Well guys, I call dibs on her pussy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9

Ruby trashed Weiss' dresser going through her panty drawer for some fap material. Sadly she wasnt fast enough to hide once Weiss came back to the dorm. Deciding its time for some old fashioned punishment, Weiss sits on the bed and pulls Ruby over her lap

"No sense of privacy!" Weiss slapped Ruby's ass, letting a loud clap ring out through the dorm room, followed by the leader's cry."I don't know how often I have to teach you this lesson!" Weiss slapped Ruby's ass again and again before finally stopping and rubbing Ruby's stinging ass. She saw how red it was, and a devilish idea came to her.

She summoned a long, thick blunt icicle and continued to rub Ruby's ass."It's okay Ruby, here, let me help you cool your butt down." And with that, Weiss shoved the icicle dildo straight up Ruby's ass, freezing her asshole as she screeched in pain."I hope you've learned your lesson Ruby!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10

So rumor has it there is a naughty festival coming up prior to next year's Vytal, and everyone is encouraged to work on a booth. What would be your booth idea team RWBY to draw in interest and make some money?

Ruby's stand wouldn't be as naughty as the others. She'd set up a kissing booth of sorts, with the amount of money paid would determine how long and how intense the kiss would be.

Weiss' would step up her game and put on a show. The contenders would view a wide array of different toys, and when they pay for one, Weiss would have to try and find a way to put it inside her. It especially got hard after more and more people wanted to watch the heiress stuff a 4th vibrator in her pussy.

Blake would sell reservations for days that the consumer would get her all to themselves. It revolved around pet-play, and Blake would have to do whatever they say for the entire day, no questions asked.

And Yang would go straight up paying for fucking. And with the outfit she selected to wear, she'd be bringing in the most cash out of the entire school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11

How did Weiss and the other members of Team RWBY react when she saw how cute a girl Joan was?

Well, it was all just a simple role reversal.

The four, well hung members of RWBY plucked Joan away from her team and dragged her back to their dorm, tearing off her clothes as they did so.

By the time they got back to their dorm, Joan was completely naked. They then decided to each take turns breaking in their new cum dump.

Ruby went first and fucked Joan's pussy fast before filling her with a enormous amount of cum. Next was Blake, the Faunus demolishing Joan's ass with her barbed cock. Yang followed, and she shoved her cock down Joan's throat before unleashing a hot load directly into the new girls stomach. And last, was Weiss, the heiress taking out all her frustration on the poor girls pussy.

After RWBY was done with Joan, they dropped her cum drenched body in the middle of Beacon Courtyard for anyone to stumble upon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12

So Ruby how was your special training with Nora

"If by special training, you mean Nora using her lightning dust infused cock to fuck a baby into me, then I can say it went exactly how it sounds…" Ruby groaned out from her position on the gym floor, completely naked and cum leaking from her pussy. From the size of cum that'd been fucked into her womb, it already looked like Ruby was pregnant five times over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13

Ditzy Nora has annoyed her teammates for far too long. It's time that Jaune steps up asa team Leader and puts the loud girl in her place~

"Jaune wait, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Nora exclaimed as her school uniform was ripped off of her, leaving her stark naked.

The leader of Team JNPR pushed Nora's naked form onto the bed, causing her to land on her stomach, with her giant breasts cushioning her landing."No Nora, I think you need to learn your lesson, and I'm gonna make sure you don't forget it." And with that, Jaune shed his trousers, freeing his monstrous horse cock.

Just eyeing it made Nora's heart skip a beat. She knew Jaune had a big cock, as evident by Pyrrha's screams at night, but seeing it was a completely other story, especially since she knew she was gonna be on the receiving end. She struggled as Jaune grabbed her legs and spread them apart, lining up his monster with her tight asshole.

"Wait, ple-EEEEEEH!"

Nora screamed as Jaune thrusted his hips forward, forcing a few inches of his cock into Nora's ass. She screamed as her hole began getting stretched to extreme limits, however, this was only the beginning. A slap connected with bubbly ass as Jaune thrusted forward again, stretching her ass out more and getting more of his cock inside the girl. He continued the process of spanking her ass and thrusting into her ass until Jaune finally was balls deep inside the young Valkyrie.

Nora's eyes were crossed and her tongue hung from her mouth as her stomach bulged with Jaune's prick. Her ass was covered with hand marks, and Jaune began phase two of his plan. He pulled back slightly, Nora's tight asshole clinging to his cock as he did so. Jaune then plunged back in, twice as hard as before, knocking the wind out of Nora as he came.

The spunk hit Nora like a punch as his baby batter flooded her insides. The cum flowed through her body until her cheeks puffed up and cum exploded out of her mouth. As the spunk fell from her mouth, Nora thought she'd soon drown from the cum. However, the waterfall of Jaune's seed stopped, and she began breathing again, despite it being rather raspy.

Jaune roughly pulled out of Nora's ruined asshole and delivered one final spank to the the broken's girl ass. He felt like she had learned her lesson now. And if not, he'd pay her another visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14

Nora screamed as Jaune's cock hit the farthest parts of her womb. This was the fifth time today he had taken her body and it would continue until she thought of nothing but pleasing him. She shouldn't have made that bet with her leader. Nora let out a whimper as she felt the tip of his massive cock poke her rosebud, already one hole had been rearranged so that only Jaune's cock would ever fit, the Valkyrie wasn't sure she could handle the second one.

Despite Nora's constant pleas, Jaune began plowing Nora's tight ass. He had already plundered her pussy and flooded her womb, so now he was ready to claim his other reward. Thrust after thrust, it became more and more apparent that the cock would not fit easily. However, if there was one thing Jaune liked, it was a good challenge! So the young man kept thrusting his hips forward.

Nora screamed and wailed the entire time her ass was slowly broken into. Jaune groaned and moaned as Nora's extremely tight ass immediately began tightening around his monster shaft, threatening to crush it. But he didn't let this deter him; it only made him pound her ass harder and harder.

Nora felt the wind get knocked out of her as Jaune began forcing inch after inch of his monster cock inside her poor ass. Each time he stuffed more of his cock in her butt, she felt her insides being rearranged. Then, after several excruciating minutes, Jaune finally got balls deep in Nora's ass, his balls hitting her pussy as he began to let loose and fuck her into the bed. When he came, Jaune made sure to coat Nora's insides white before yanking his cock out of her ruined ass, the once tight hole open as wide as possible.

"Well, that was fun," Jaune said to a broken minded Nora."Better luck next time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15

joan got stuck in a wall and since her ass was hanging out futa pyrrha decided to use it as something as a glory hole, half to prevent someone else using her crush/ to make sure her crush had her first time was with her. never mind the fact that on the other side of the wall a bunch of random students are throat raping her crush, with a unbroken joan begging for them to stop whenever there isn't a cock in her throat

Pyrrha was feeling great as she pounded poor Joan's asshole, fucking the once tight hole loose. Each thrust shifted the blonde's guts in the most pleasurable ways, and Pyrrha loved the feeling. After a few minutes, she began speeding up her pounding, rapidly shoving in and out of Joan's ruined asshole. She was happy that she had Joan all to herself.

However, unbeknownst to Pyrrha, on the other side of the hole Joan was trapped in, multiple students were having fun using the blonde's throat. Her windpipe had become home to multiple male and futa cocks, causing her throat to bulge in grotesque ways. Cum ran down her throat as she was filled in both the front and back. The young Arc woman was on the verge of unconsciousness, but she knew even that wouldn't stop the lust of the students or Pyrrha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16

When Weiss acts a bit too bratty, who on team RWBY disciplines her?

"B-Blake… p-please… I'm sorry…" Weiss stuttered as she laid over Blake's lap, tied up with Gambol Shroud disabling her movement. Suddenly, Blake's hand came crashing down on Weiss' buns, adding to the redness that was already present on her ass.

"I didn't say you could speak Weiss," Blake said calmly before delivering another hard slap to the Heiress' ass."Looks like that'll be another hundred spankings."

Weiss' blue eyes widened in fear and horror. She opened her mouth to refute, but immediately closed it at the thought of three hundred spankings in one day. So, she had no choice but to grit her teeth as Blake cracked her fingers and beginning spanking Weiss' bare ass with superhuman like strength. By the time Blake was done, there was no way Weiss would be sitting anywhere for at least a month.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17

It was at this moment after switching semblances with Yang and seeing Yang's clones can move did Blake knew, She was going to get fucked up... Mainly up the ass.

"YANG! PLEASE C-CALM DO-AHHHHHIEEEE!"

Blake's pleas may as well been nonexistent, for once Yang began making clones of herself that were equally hung, there was no going back. The real Yang immediately grabbed Blake and pinned her to the ground and putting the Faunus' plump butt into the air. After removing Blake's pants and giving the ass a few slaps, Yang let the clones have at it. And that they did.

Burning fat cock after burning fat cock was shoved into Blake's ass. Each member stretched out her tight love tunnel until it was a gaping mess. Then, when they came, each clone stayed until they had emptied enough cum into Blake to boil her insides permanently. Fortunately for Blake however, even though her ass was a gaping, destroyed, burned, prolapsed mess beyond repair, Yang's clones didn't last long, and soon enough, their semblance's were switched back.

However, with her full strength back, Yang smirked devilishly before slamming Blake on her back and claiming Blake's pussy for herself, pounding it to a pulp. As Blake's womb was now flooded with the lava-like cum, she could only wonder why she ever decided to leave Yang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18

Best not sit in front of Yang like she offers when you ride on her motorbike, Blake... otherwise you'll end up with her massive, lava-hot futa-cock up your ass while she drives.

Blake found herself leaning back against Yang, her eyes rolled up into her skull and drool leaking from her open mouth. The pair hadn't even been riding for five minutes when Yang decided to tear through her friends pants and thrust straight into Blake's vulnerable ass. Blake of course began screaming in pain as her tight asshole became home to 22 inches of thick cock, but as Yang made each brutal thrust, Blake began losing the mind capacity to focus on the pain.

Instead, she began bouncing herself up and down on the cock, helping Yang in hollowing out her insides and fucking her guts. The two rode and fucked for hours, and that's when Yang's cock started twitching. Hours of pent up cum went spraying into Blake's ass, burning her insides as the lava like cum traveled through her colon and all throughout her insides. Another bloodcurdling screamed left Blake as she couldn't take anymore, and merely passed out.

Yang chuckled at her friend before dropping her off at the Emerald Forest, Blake's burnt asshole gaping and full of cum. The Grimm surely wouldn't mind that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

19

Four hands grabbed Ruby and dragged her into the locker room. Yang and Nora quickly relieved Ruby of her school uniform before bending her over. The little red head had no time to do anything before Nora's cock was rammed down her throat. Wet gagging filled the room as Ruby choked down the cock, desperately breathing through her nose as the bulge in her throat grew to grotesque levels.

Meanwhile, behind her, Yang spread Ruby's cute little ass and plunged straight into Ruby's tight rosebud. Yang grabbed Ruby's hips and began fucking Ruby's ass dry, stretching her little sister out nice and good. Each thrust heated up Yang's cock, making Ruby's eyes cross. The two Futas spit roasted Ruby to the point where they met in the middle of the young Rose, two bulges appearing in her stomach where the two cocks met.

Ruby then passed out on the cocks, prompting Nora and Yang to high five before switching holes. Meanwhile, in a disclosed locker, Blake viciously fingered herself to the scene, silently hoping that she'd be found next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Kitties and Cream

**Synopsis**: _Neo and Blake find out they'll be spending a lot more time together when Neo is selected to help out Blake during her heat_

**Contains**: Futa, Painal, Choking, Cum All the Way Through, General Aggressive Roughness, Slapping, Degradation, Broken Bones

Life for the Faunus in Remnant was always filled with hardships and tribulations. From the moment they were brought into the world, they were imprisoned and caged, treated like filthy animals. This meant that just them being them brought along significant trauma. However, most people saw the way Faunus were treated as appalling, but then again, they only saw the obvious and blatant racism that affected them. But if you knew your stuff, you'd know that there was another thing that Faunus had to deal with that affected them on a much larger scale.

Heat was a real bitch to deal with, and it was something that affected most Faunus. For those who don't know, simply put, Heat is an overwhelming feeling that forms in a Faunus that fills them with the need to breed, or be bred. It can fill female Faunus with the urge to just get pinned down and fucked until they're stuffed full of their partner's cum. And males won't be able to rest until they've drained their balls inside some slut or whore who was willing to be used as a breeding toy.

On the bright side, Beacon Academy was more than happy to help make sure that the Faunus students were more than equipped to deal with their sexual urges. They did this by creating a lottery, one that every student would have to participate in. The student who would have their name drawn would be paired up with a Faunus during their heat cycle and would be responsible for helping that Faunus fulfill their Heat. Whether this was fucking girls who were in Heat, or getting railed by male Faunus, everyone had to put their name in with the potential to be drawn.

This system worked out fairly well, with the Faunus reporting that their "volunteers" were more than successful in delivering. Of course, just because the Faunus were happy with their human partners, doesn't mean that the sentiment was shared both ways. As the lottery went on and more and more human students were paired up with Faunus, it was soon becoming apparent that the Faunus' needs were pretty intense.

As it turns out, the sexual urges that the Faunus would put out mimicked those of actual animals. They would go absolutely crazy in their Heat, going into some form of a sexual craze. The evidence for this was some of the females not being able to walk properly after only one night with their partners. And on other occasions, males could be found completely unconscious with some horny female Faunus still riding him. The human students who once thought getting their name drawn was a ticket for some free sex, were now starting to dread hearing their name called over the intercom.

But despite the fear that seemed to spread throughout the students, the lottery continued to go on. But, all hope was not lost for the students of Beacon, for the Vytal Festival Tournament was coming up, and with it came transfer students. Whether they came from Atlas, Mistral, or Vacuo, students of all kinds were beginning to pour into Beacon, and that fact made a lot of the original Beacon students relaxed. Because at the end of the day, they would totally rather some exchange student get set up with a Faunus than them.

With new students arriving, this meant that the second semester of Beacon was there, and with it, meant a new lottery. However, this time around, a whole new slew of students would be added to the mix; and with the names added, the drawing could begin. The drawing took place during lunch so everyone could hear if their name was called, and alongside their name would be the Faunus they'd be paired with. As the intercom buzzed to life, the entire lunchroom went quiet with fear as Professor Ozpin's voice soothing voice came over the room.

He began listing off names of students followed by the name of the Faunus they'd be paired with. Meanwhile, Team CMEN was sitting at their table, the four all minding their own business as other students around them listened closely to the announcements. Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo all were eating quietly to themselves without a care in the world, but they all perked up in attention when they heard the next announcement come over the intercom.

"Next up, servicing Miss Blake Belladonna, will be Neo Politan from Haven Academy" concluded Professor Ozpin. "That will complete the announcements for today. Please have a good rest of your day."

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury looked to Neo with concerned looks on their faces while Neo merely rolled her multicolored eyes. Her teammates knew so little about her, and it showed here especially. Little did they know that Neo was practically a champion at taking Faunus cock. Why else would Roman keep her around if it wasn't for making sure Faunus clients stayed extremely happy. Now that she was here at Beacon, Neo was confident she could take on whoever she was assigned to.

She had taken Faunus' of all shapes and sizes, and this Blake girl wouldn't be any different.

Neo was starting to think that she was completely wrong in regards to handling Blake. For starters, Blake wasn't the typical Faunus Neo had thought her to be. You see, Blake possessed a monstrous, gut stretching, spiked cock that could put most horse Faunus to shame. How she managed to hide this fat piece of girl-cock, Neo had no idea. However, all she knew was that her holes were going to be getting a lot more acquainted with it for the next semester.

The first week had just started and Neo had already been grabbed by Blake and dragged into the closest room before being raped into a cum filled mess about sixty to seventy times. Her small frame against Blake's large, muscular form did not make taking the girl's cock any easier. It didn't matter when or where, if Blake was horny, Neo was gonna be getting dicked down. To make matters worse, Blake was also given a key to Neo's room, so she could barge in at any time of day or night if she needed Neo.

This led to Neo being dragged through the halls at night before getting one of her tiny holes gaped open. At this point, Neo was sure she'd break before the end of the semester. And the fact that Neo couldn't speak helped Blake not care about the ice cream themed girl. Without hearing her screams or resisting cries, she was able to rape the fuck out of the bitch any time without feeling any remorse. She was sure Neo could take it.

Currently, poor Neo was on her hands and knees in an empty classroom with the dark haired Faunus standing in front of her. Blake's panties and pants were down at her ankles, freeing her massive, barbed member which was currently buried down Neo's throat. Blake was quietly moaning under her breath as Neo's throat bulged out as she choked on the dick currently suffocating her. At this point in their "relationship", Neo knew that trying to resist or stop Blake would result in a hard slap across her face that'd result in a mark. So for now, the villainess thought it'd be best to just keep quiet like normal (not like she had a choice).

While Blake's body was relaxed as she bit down on her lip with pleasure, her thrusts were rapid and hard. The cat Faunus had been extremely pent up as of late, and this required her to use Neo a whole lot more than usual. This showed as she used her cock to destroy Neo's throat, the noirette biting down harder on her lip as she felt her dam on the verge of breaking. However, she knew that even if she did cum down Neo's throat, she would be far from done with the ice cream girl.

"Oh fuck. Neo…" Blake panted under her breath, the Faunus picking up the speed and strength of her thrusts.

Neo crossed her eyes as she absentmindedly sucked and licked on the shaft clogging her throat. She figured that by this point if she just sped up the process, than she wouldn't get too broken by the end. Unfortunately for her, she had yet to realize that Blake could go for hours, cumming non stop in rapid succession. However, she after this, Neo would have that knowledge permanently ingrained inside of her.

Blake grabbed two big handfuls of Neo's hair, gripping it tight and pulling as she let out a blissful moan. The tip of her cock erupted, spewing her hot cum directly into Neo's stomach. Neo let out a muffled, pained groan as she felt rope after rope of Blake's potent cum shoot into her tummy, filling her up and making her look like she had been inflated like a balloon. As her stomach continued growing and expanding, Neo was beginning to think if it was possible to actually burst from having too much cum pumped into her.

Loud gulping noises filled the room coupled in with Blake's moans as she continued cumming down her personal cumslut's throat. As the cum began to build up in her stomach, Neo tried her best to swallow down as much of it as she could, but that method soon started to fail her. Soon, along with her stomach, her cheeks began to bulge as well, and cum began to dribble out of her nose and ears. Within minutes, cum began erupting from the sides of Neo's mouth, the jizz not having any other place to go.

Seeing this, Blake ripped her sharp cock out of Neo's destroyed throat, watching as the mute began vomiting out cum onto the floor. The cat Faunus watched as Neo continued coughing up more of her nut before glaring at the girl. She was wasting all of Blake's seed by spitting it up, and that was something Blake wasn't going to tolerate. Blake grabbed Neo by her hair and lifted her to her feet before slapping her hard across the face, the smack echoing through the empty classroom as Neo mouthed an "ow".

"You wasteful slut, how dare you waste my cum? You should be grateful I'm even feeding it to you in the first place!" Blake sneared before dropping Neo back down onto her hands and knees. "And for that, you're going to be punished." Blake grabbed Neo's hips and pulled her back towards her so that her cock was sandwiched between Neo's ass cheeks.

Neo gulped in fear as she felt the titanic cock rubbing between her ass. She knew what this meant, but she desperately wanted to be wrong. Anal was her biggest weakness; she couldn't take anything up the ass unless it was for Roman, and even then she still hated it. And now, the thought of taking Blake's massive fuck rod up her ass made Neo go pale in fear, and she prayed to the Gods that Blake would change her mind and just fuck her pussy instead.

However, the Gods didn't seem to be listening that day as Blake raised her cock and pushed the tip against Neo's tight, little entrance. Neo desperately tried to clench her ass in defiance, but that wouldn't stop Blake. The amber eyed Faunus grinned at Neo's pathetic attempts to save her ass from the undoubtedly painful ass fucking and let out a snicker as she slapped the small girl's ass.

"You can clench all you want, but you're even more of an idiot than I thought if you think that will stop me from ripping you a new one!" Blake said with a wicked smirk before ramming her hips forward with all her strength.

If Neo could scream, half of Beacon would have been able to hear her as Blake's cock tore through her ass, ramming its way into her tight hole. Immediately, Neo felt as if she was under threat of being ripped in half, the outline of Blake's cock being visible in her petite stomach. And the spikes that lined Blake's cock didn't make things any better as they scratched and cut her asshole. Tears were beginning to form in Neo's eyes as she tried her absolute hardest to just take the pain and pray that it would be over soon.

But, Blake kept thrusting forward, the lust crazed Faunus determined to spear through Neo with her cock and completely hilt herself in this gloriously tight ass. Her thrusts picked up in speed, her spiny cock burrowing its way deeper and deeper into Neo's tight backdoor, spreading it open bit by bit. The ice cream girl was clenching her fists, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she was feeling herself being torn apart, struggling to take the piping hot, spiked dick. The tears forming in her eyes were beginning to drop onto the ground, forming on the ground along with the puddle of arousal dripping from Neo's cunt.

On the contrary, Blake was on cloud nine, the feeling of Neo's tight ass clamping down on her cock as she drove it in and out was all too pleasurable. Her moans growing louder, Blake let go of Neo's hips and reached her hands forward, wrapping her hands around Neo's neck before squeezing down on it. Tightening her grip, Blake also began slamming her hips forward, the feeling of an oncoming climax building up in her stomach as she choked out Neo.

The sudden pressure being applied to her throat caught Neo by surprise, the girl immediately beginning to choke as her airway was blocked off by Blake's firm grip. She began gagging and choking, her body spasming as Blake started to hump Neo's rear as fast as she could, the Faunus mere moments from shooting her seed in the ice cream girl's butt. Her grip kept getting tighter and tighter as she continued building up until she finally let go as she launched a tsunami of cum deep into Neo's tight ass.

Blake moaned out as loud as she could, watching as Neo's stomach once again bulged out due to her being inflated with how much cum was being pumped into her. The multicolored haired girl's previously tight asshole was being flooded with the sticky, white substance flowing through her and into her guts. Blake wasn't sure how much cum Neo could take being shot into her, but right now, she didn't even care if Neo would be okay.

All she cared about was filling Neo up with so much cum that she'd look nine months pregnant afterwards. Her cum kept on travelling through the small girl, going from her ass right up to her mouth. Neo's cheeks swelled up before her mouth busted open, cum firing out of her mouth like she was a fountain specifically made to spit out jizz. The cum shot onto the floor, piling up as Neo was turned into a makeshift cock cozy.

Rope after rope of cum piled up into Neo's guts, filling her up to the max. The poor girl wasn't sure how much more she could take! After about five minutes of Blake continuously cumming inside Neo, she finally began to cease fire. Neo's multicolored eyes were twitching as Blake dragged her sharp cock out of her ruined asshole, the Faunus licking her lips as Neo's ass clung to her cock before finally letting go. Blake gave Neo's ass a hard slap, watching the flesh jiggle in response before letting go of Neo, letting the girl fall to the ground, landing in a puddle of her cum mixed in with Blake's.

Neo felt awful. Right now, she was one hundred percent sure her hips were completely broken from Blake's constant thrusts against them. She couldn't feel anything but the pain coursing through her body, the poor girl actually whimpering as she tried to drag her broken body away from Blake, but all she ended up doing was smearing more of Blake's cum over her face. Accepting defeat, Neo let herself flop down headfirst, slowly beginning to weep.

Pulling up her pants, Blake sighed out in relief as she finally felt satisfied for once that day. "Thanks Neo, your ass is a lifesaver," the Faunus said, stretching her arms. "Say, you don't think your teammates would be interested in helping me relieve some of my stress, do you?"

Neo desperately wanted to say something and unload Blake on Cinder or Emerald, but due to her inability to speak, or even think at this point, the girl just remained silent, her face lying in the puddle of cum. Without getting a response, Blake merely shrugged her shoulders before grinning madly.

"Ah, I see. You don't want to share" Blake purred. "You want this cock all to yourself, don't you, you little butt slut!"

Neo's mind began racing, not liking the title of butt slut since that was the exact opposite of what she was. And with the way Blake was talking, it was sounding like she was really growing attached to Neo's asshole. She could feel the cat's eyes staring daggers into her ass, which was raised in the air from her lying on the ground.

"Mmm, don't worry Neo, that ass won't have to wait long to get something plugging it up! You just wait here, but don't get too comfortable though. Tonight, I'm gonna destroy that ass until you regret even coming to Beacon!" Blake said as she started to walk out of the room.

Neo's mind immediately was filled with terror, goosebumps going all over her body. "Tonight?" she thought. She wasn't sure if she'd even make it to next period. However, Blake wasn't going to listen, evident by how she left the room, leaving her broken fucktoy lying on the ground without any means of escaping. Now, all Neo could do was just lie there and wait for Blake to return, where she'd no doubt get pounded even worse than she just was.


	11. Sisterly Love

**Synopsis**: _After years of keeping it under wraps, Saphron, with the encouragement of Terra, decides to act on her crush on her younger sister: Joan_

**Contains**: Incest, Futa, Rape

The Arc family was a notorious one throughout Remnant, this was mainly due to their role in the Great War nearly 50 years ago. Because of this, the family had a pretty easy life leading up to the current era. With two parents at the head of the house and eight daughters running around, they found that things could hectic pretty quickly. However, for the most part, they were able to raise them relatively well, enough so that in present day, a good majority of their children had matured and moved out of the house. However, despite them growing and moving away from home, some of the Arc children didn't grow out of their childhood desires.

Take the eldest Arc child, Saphron, for example. Despite being one of the older sisters in her family, Saphron still found herself clinging to some of her more child-like tendencies. The blonde loved all of her sisters, each and every one of them, and she liked to think that she loved all of them equally. However, if you were to look deeper into her mind, you'd know that simply wasn't true. For she didn't love her sisters equally, she loved one of them just a bit more.

Joan Arc, was one of the younger Arcs, but she was definitely turning out to be one of the most interesting. Despite having no combat training nor attending a proper training school, Joan actually managed to be the first in her family to go to a Huntsman Academy, namely, Beacon. She was living up to the history of the Arcs, and everyone was proud of that fact. And among everyone who knew that, Saphron was the most infatuated with that knowledge.

As you could probably tell, Saphron had a bit of a crush on her younger sister, and despite how blatant it was, no one really put two and two together. And because of this, Saphron kept that secret buried deep inside. And in time, it worked out well. She moved to Argus, met a beautiful Futa woman named Terra Cotta who she fell in love with and married, and she even had a son. Things were going great in her life, but no matter how much time passed, Saphron couldn't stop thinking about Joan. She just wanted to be with her, no matter what. But for now, she was loving her life with Terra.

Then, everything changed one fateful day.

After watching the news about the attack on Haven Academy, Saphron was surprised to find a letter from Joan. The letter detailed how Joan and her friends would be arriving in Argus soon on their way to Atlas, and that they may need a place to stay. When Saphron read that part, her heart skipped a beat and her face went red. Of course it made perfect sense that Joan would want to stay with her family if possible, but Saphron couldn't help but see it as fate. As the two Brothers granting her secret, sultry wish.

After confirming with Terra, Saphron was quick to respond and let Joan know that it would be perfectly fine for her and her little friends to stay as long as they wanted.

The days leading up to Joan's arrival were ones filled with immense joy and impatience on Saphron's part. When she wasn't at work, Saphron was violently masturbating to the thought of her lusty, incestuous dreams coming true. There were even times where she turned down sex with Terra, opting to finger fuck her snatch to the thought of Joan. This behavior continued up until the night before the Argus Limited was scheduled to arrive in Argus, and it was then that Terra decided to interrupt her wife before she began her nightly masturbation to the thought of her sister.

"What do you even see in your sister?"

The question alone caught Saphron, the blonde woman freezing in place, right in the middle of taking off her panties. She then turned around and looked at Terra with a look of shock on her face. She tilted her head slightly, looking at the woman she called her wife in complete disbelief. "What do I even see in her?" Saphron repeated. "Terra, have you even seen Joan!"

"Actually, no" Terra responded bluntly, watching as her wife's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I've never shown you a picture of her or anything?" Saphron asked, only to get a 'no' in response. Blue eyes going wider, Saphron quickly lunged to her scroll and quickly pulled up the most recent photo of her sister, a screenshot she had taken when Joan was being interviewed about the Battle of Haven. She then quickly got into the bed next to Terra and practically shoved the scroll in her wife's face.

Terra put on her scarlet glasses and let her eyes adjust before she really got a good look at Joan. And as she stared at her young sister-in-law, Terra had to admit that some things did seem to run in the family. Joan's breasts were about the same size as Saphron's, not tiny, but definitely not large like Terra's. They were right in the middle of the scale, maybe a bit over. Her face was very attractive, with smooth skin and bright blue eyes, as well as short golden blonde hair. But out of all of her features, Terra felt her eyes constantly wandering to take a look at Joan's large ass. The younger Arc was packing some serious junk in the trunk, with an ass that could put both Blake and Saphron to shame.

"Okay, I'm starting to see where you're coming from" Terra said, a bit of drool coming from her mouth as Saphron pulled her scroll away.

"What did I tell you!" Saphron said. "If only I could know if she feels the same way, then I could make her apart of this relationship."

Saphron turned back to her wife, a look of interest now coating her face. "Really? You think we could pull something like that off? I mean, I've always thought about it, but I never thought you'd want to go along with it."

"Of course, babe. I'd do anything for you" Terra said with a smile. "Plus, I think we can both agree that your sister is pretty fucking hot."

"Then it's settled" Saphron grinned. "Joan won't even know what hit her. When we're done with her, she'll be begging to stay with us permanently."

It wasn't long before the day arrived when Joan and her team finally showed up in Argus. Saphron and Terra were both waiting, the two women barely able to compose themselves as they waited at the station. When the Argus Limited finally pulled into the station and Joan walked out, Saphron practically threw herself at her younger sister, tackling her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

After hearing about the Grimm attack on the train and how the rest of their group would be meeting up with them shortly, Saphron and Terra were elated. Not because Joan was attacked by Grimm, but that with half of their group gone, they'd have a better chance at breaking the blonde in more discreetly.

That night, after a wonderful dinner prepared by Saphron and Terra, everyone kind of went off on their separate ways. Joan went to her own room and started changing into her pajamas, all while trying to figure out why things felt so different with Saphron. Sure, things were nice, but for some reason, the way Saphron and Terra were looking at her made her feel a sense of unease. Like they were undressing her with their eyes or something.

Dismissing her thoughts, Joan began stripping down and putting on her pajama pants. However, right as she did so, the door to her room opened, and in walked Saphron and Terra. Joan squealed as her face went red, the girl quickly going to cover herself as the two older women closed the door behind them, discreetly locking it behind them.

"AH! SAPH! What're you doing!" Joan shrieked as Saphron and Terra both walked closer to her.

"Don't worry, Joan, your big sister and I just want to let you know how much we love you" Terra smirked.

"I've waited so long for this" Saphron said, almost in a trance as she and Terra got closer to Joan. "There's no way I'm going back now!"

Joan found herself powerless as the two grabbed both her arms and spun her around before bending her over her bed. Joan's struggles were useless, as Saphron and Terra seemingly mustered up new strength in order to pin her down. After pushing Joan's face into a pillow, Saphron took hold of both of the girl's arms, allowing Terra to get up and go behind Joan. Terra couldn't help but get lost in the sight of her sister-in-law's beautiful holes.

Snapping herself out of it, Terra dropped her pants to reveal her massive member. It stuck out instantly, the cock already erect and ready to knock this bitch up. Terra delivered a couple quick slaps to Joan's bubbly booty before letting her cock flop down on Joan's back. The blonde shivered as she felt that thick piece of fuckmeat lie on her back, the weight of it emphasizing its immense girth and size.

Deciding to waste no more time, Terra plunged her cock right into Joan's pussy. A scream was torn from Joan as her eyes shot open in pain, her virgin hole being invaded by Terra's monstrous cock. Terra had gotten most of her cock inside in one go, but there was still more to fit inside. Joan was already beginning to feel like she'd be split in two, but the horny Terra was just getting started. Placing both her hands on Joan's hips, Terra began thrusting in even harder, slowly but surely burying more and more of her cock into Joan's cunt. Each thrust tore a scream from Joan, but this would prove to make things worse for her.

Little did Joan know, Saphron had also come equipped with some tricks up her sleeve. While Joan was getting her pussy railed, her older sister dropped her pants to reveal she was wearing a strap on. But not just any strap on, the one Saphron wore was large, almost as big as Terra's actual cock. But this one was grotesquely shaped with a jagged design. Saphron had the tool since she was 18, and now she was about to put it to good use stretching out her sister's cute little throat.

Grabbing Joan's cheeks, Saphron slightly spread her sister's lips with her fingers. She then slowly began sliding the rubber strap on into her little sister's mouth. Even though Joan was already quivering by just putting the tip of the strap on in, Saphron kept on going, beginning to thrust her hips forward.

As Saphron began fucking her throat, and with Terra absolutely destroying her pussy, Joan was slowly beginning to feel her mind melt and succumb to the double penetration. Absentmindedly, she started to lick the rubber cock along the base with her tongue while taking it down her throat, choking and gagging as she slurped on the strap on stretching out her throat.

Saphron bit down on her lip as she placed her hands on the back of Joan's head, watching as her throat bulged from the strap on burrowing its way down her throat. The younger Arc's eyes were beginning to cross and roll up into her skull as air was becoming more and more scarce.

Meanwhile, Terra was having the time of her life fucking the shit out of Joan's pussy. She was showing no remorse to the girl's previously tight pussy, fucking it with such roughness that you'd think she had a personal vendetta against it. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was filling the bedroom, and Terra wasn't planning on slowing down anytime soon. Her glasses threatened to fall off her face with how fast and hard she was thrusting, but the woman didn't even take a minute to stop and push them up. This resulted in them falling to the ground, but Terra couldn't care less.

Harder and harder she went, loving the feeling of Joan's walls clamping down on her cock. Again, she gave her ass a hard slap before really starting to go to town on her. "Damn Saph, you weren't kidding! She's a great fuck!" Terra exclaimed with a wicked smirk between thrusts.

"What did I tell you? She'll love us in no time!" Saphron responded, her thrusts picking up in speed and intensity as well.

With one final thrust of her hips, Terra was able to hilt the entirety of her meaty cock into Joan's poor wrecked cunt. The tip of Terra's cock was now battering against Joan's cervix, Terra determined to destroy the barrier that blocked her from entering her sister-in-law's baby factory. Terra slowly pulled her titanic cock out of Joan's thoroughly stretched out pussy, a plan forming in her mind. She kept pulling out until only the tip of her cock was left buried inside of Joan. Terra shoved the entirety of her cock back into Joan's little love tunnel, this time slamming her cock against Joan's barrier. Joan let out a loud muffled scream as she felt the battering ram that was Terra's cock spearing inside of her.

The oddly shaped dildo pounding Joan's throat wasn't helping her either. Saphron was taking so much delight in fucking her baby sister's mouth that she never even thought to think if the poor girl would need a breather at any point. She just kept fucking away, even as Joan started to slightly turn purple. The blonde was just having too much fun!

Meanwhile, Terra continued slamming her cock against Joan's slowly breaking cervix before she finally managed to break through. Her cock now pounded inside the blonde's little baby factory, ramming into it with enough force to bulge through Joan's stomach. Poor Joan was beginning to lose her mind at the brutal fucking, unable to think about literally anything else other than the meaty cock destroying her. However, she began feeling worried when she felt Terra's cock begin to twitch.

In the span of a second, Terra's cock bursted, shooting her load right into Joan's stretched out womb. The sticky, white cum flowed deep into Joan's baby chamber, flooding her insides and drowning her eggs in the potent spunk. The impact hit the younger Arc like a punch to the gut, and she audibly gasped because of it. The amount of nut being pumped into her was ungodly, but Terra showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. She kept thrusting her hips against Joan, pumping more and more inside of her.

Saphron watched with a large smile on her face as Joan's stomach bulged out from the amount of semen getting shot inside of her. She was a squirming mess, not able to handle the extreme amount of Terra's nut batter she was being forced to take inside of her. She felt her insides being rearranged by not only the tsunami of cum, but the pistoning force of Terra's large sized cock.

Joan's blue eyes were now rolling into the back of her skull as cum began leaking from her squirting pussy. She became a moaning mess, her body compulsing as Terra finally started dragging her shrinking cock out of Joan's wrecked cunt. As she did, Saphron too started to bring the strap on out of Joan's thoroughly abused throat. The two then let go of Joan, watching as the young woman went limp on the bed, twitching ever so slightly as cum leaked from her snatch.

At this point, poor Joan was reduced to a cum filled cum dumpster, spit leaking from her mouth as she attempted to catch her breath. The two older woman watching her couldn't have felt prouder than looking at what Joan had become. Their mission was almost done, they just needed to do one last thing. And they were sure it would be a success.

"What do you think, Joan. We've already knocked you up, so do you want to stay and help us raise it?" Saphron asked.

"Will you marry us?" Terra added.

The cum drunk Joan blinked slowly before moaning out a slurred, "yes."

Months has passed since that initial incident, and things were looking up for the Cotta-Arc family. Joan had agreed to marry the two after being fucked into submission, and Terra and Saphron now had someone else they could call their wife. They began preparing for the new child to come while making sure that Joan didn't go a single night without getting fucked to sleep. They took pride in ruining her virgin asshole, as well as her stretched out pussy with their massive cocks and toys.

Before long, Adrian would have another sibling, and after that, Saphron and Terra would make sure to knock Joan up again. They were determined to make it to where Joan wouldn't go long without having a cock stuffing her pussy and knocking her up with another child. Terra and Saphron loved their new wife, and Joan loved hers. Now, it was all just a matter of how many times could they keep fucking her before she finally broke for real.

However, Saphron and Terra were more than happy to see what that limit would be. After all, they had all the time in the world to test it out, and most importantly of all, they had Joan. And to them, that's all they needed, and for Joan, it was all she wanted. However, one thing's for sure: the neighbors definitely would not be getting any sleep.


	12. ArcWitch

**Synopsis**: _Glynda loves Jaune, and wants to spend every moment getting fucked by him. The only problem: one Pyrrha Nikos. But don't worry, Glynda has got a plan to get her out of the picture_

**Contains**: Ball Busting, Cuckolding, Grimm, Impregnation

Professor Glynda Goodwitch was a controversial figure at Beacon Academy. She had a reputation throughout the school as being one of the most strict, hard ass teachers, capable of dishing out brutal punishment for even the most minute offenses. Talking during class, not dressing in accordance to the dress code, or any kind of rule breaking was worthy of facing the wrath of the "good witch". However, out of all the rules that could be broken, the one Glynda hated the most was public displays of affection. And not just any kind of public displays of affection, but ones that strictly involved Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

She knew Ozpin didn't allow for students and teachers to have relationships, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Jaune whenever he was in her class, and was even known to keep the young man back for unnecessary detentions, just so she could get some exclusive "one on one time" with him. Fortunately, Jaune's obliviousness didn't go away when he and Pyrrha started dating, so he always saw Glynda's advances as somewhat motherly. However, Pyrrha wasn't so easily fooled. She could smell Glynda's true intentions a mile away, and wasn't happy at all with what the teacher was up to. She spent a lot of time wooing Jaune over and wasn't happy with some busty teacher trying to take her man away.

However, Nora and Team RWBY would constantly tell her that she had nothing to worry about, for there was no way Jaune would leave her for Goodwitch. And while Pyrrha wanted to believe this for herself, she just couldn't shake the idea of Jaune up and leaving her to go be with their professor! Call it crazy, or call it jealousy, but Pyrrha just didn't like it whenever Glynda would call Jaune to stay behind. But you can really imagine her surprise the day when Glynda called Jaune, and Pyrrha to stay behind after class for a special "one on one session".

In truth, Glynda honestly hated Pyrrha Nikos with every fiber of her being. She didn't think that someone like Pyrrha was worthy of someone like Jaune. Glynda on the other hand, thought herself to be the only one for Jaune, worthy of him. And because of that, she had finally decided to go through with something she had been thinking about for a long time. Of course, in the past she had decided against it, putting her morals as a teacher before her heart, but everyday seeing Jaune and Pyrrha snogging in the hallway, practically swallowing each other's faces. It was enough to drive anyone mad. So, Glynda decided she had to do what she had to do.

"Good evening, Professor Goodwitch" Pyrrha greeted as she entered the classroom, eyeing the professor with suspicion. "Is there a reason you called us here today?"

Glynda eyed the redhead and Jaune as they entered, her glasses covered eyes mainly staying locked on the girl who dared call herself Jaune's girlfriend. Clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses, Glynda put on a fake smile and folded her hands on her desk. "Why yes, Miss Nikos, Mister Arc. There is a special reason I called for you two specifically today." Glynda arose from her seat behind her desk as the two met her in the middle of the classroom. The busty professor walked over to a large cage that sat off to the side of the classroom. "Mister Arc, if you'll come over to me, Pyrrha will be the only participating in this lesson, today. You are to watch."

Nodding his head, Jaune didn't even question it as he walked over to Glynda, standing behind her as Glynda smirked deviously. Noticing this, Pyrrha glared angrily at Glynda. However, Goodwitch turned back to Pyrrha, a smile on her face as she grabbed the handle to the cage.

"Oh, and Miss Nikos, you won't be needing your weapons for this exercise. It's hand to hand only" Glynda instructed, watching with glee as Pyrrha put down her spear rifle and shield, tossing them to the side. "Excellent, we can begin now." The professor wasted no time in flinging the cage open, unleashing an Alpha Beowolf.

The large Grimm darted out of the cage and immediately tackled Pyrrha to the ground. The two rolled on the ground before the Beowolf ended up pinning the redhead down on her back. Growling fiercely, the Grimm raised its clawed palm before swiping down, tearing Pyrrha's school skirt right off, revealing her bare ass. But that wasn't the horny Alpha's target, the hole right underneath it was. With a triumphant roar, the Alpha Beowolf slammed his cherry red cock right into Pyrrha's previously virgin cunt, spearing directly into her. The green eyed girl let out a scream of pain as the Grimm took what she had been saving for Jaune, her walls already beginning to clamp down on the large intruder.

Of course, Pyrrha was no way prepared for something that big to be fucking its way into her, but with the large and heavy Grimm pinning her down, she found it damn near impossible to get it off of her. For the time being, it seemed like she had no choice but to take the Beowolf's cock and hope her pussy would still be the same after this.

After getting accustomed to its new human incubator, the Grimm slowly pulled his cock out before thrusting it back in even harder than before. This ensured that more of his cock managed to slide its way into the girl. With a good pace established, the Alpha started picking up the pace in which he fucked her, raping her poor pussy while Glynda and Jaune watched, neither of them looking like they were even considering helping.

"So what's the lesson, Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"The lesson, Mister Arc," Glynda said, turning to Jaune. "Is learning what happens to people who try to stand between you and me." Jaune eyed his professor with a quizzical look, but before he could respond, Glynda drove her knee right into Jaune's crotch with all her power. The result was Jaune's eyes widening before he bent over in front of her, hands between his legs as he looked to the ground. Glynda chuckled before grabbing his chin and making him look up at her. "I want you, Jaune, and I'm going to get what I want today. The only question is, how long will it take you to agree?"

"But Professor Goodwitch," Jaune wheezed out. "I-I'm with Pyrrha-"

The mere mention of Pyrrha's name filled Glynda with so much anger that she gave Jaune a hard kick straight between his legs, once again striking his balls. This time, Jaune collapsed to his knees, hands on the ground as he looked down and tried to focus on anything but the pain. "Pyrrha" Glynda said in a mocking tone. "Pyrrha jumped at the first chance to get fucked by a Grimm, but still hasn't had sex with you! What does say about her?" Glynda grabbed Jaune's chin and made him look at the Alpha Beowolf still pounding deeper and deeper into Pyrrha's love tunnel, his large, watermelon sized knot pushing up against the entrance of her soaking wet cunt.

Looking at the sight, at how wet Pyrrha's pussy was and how her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she moaned and moaned, it did look like Pyrrha was enjoying herself more with the Beowolf than she had with him. "Maybe you're-"

"Right?" Glynda cut Jaune off by giving him another kick to his balls that made him groan out in pain. "Yes, I am right. And while she fucks the beasts all she wants, I think you deserve someone better, someone who appreciates you." Glynda began unbuttoning her shirt, letting her massive tits pop out. She then began removing her tight skirt, smiling to herself as she did so. By the time Jaune's Semblance healed his balls from the last kick, Glynda was completely naked, standing above him with a hungry look in her eyes. "You need me, Jaune, and I need you!"

Jaune looked at Glynda's amazing body; with her fat tits and shapely ass, it surely put Pyrrha's body to shame. Gulping, Jaune looked back to Pyrrha, who's stomach was now bulging due to the large knot that had finally slipped inside her previously tight cunt. He looked back to Glynda and nodded his head. "You're right!"

"Of course I am, Jaune, now start losing the clothes!" Glynda said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was in Hell, getting raped by the large canine Grimm and having her virginity stripped away wasn't how she wanted this day to go. However, things were getting worse when she felt the Beowolf's cock beginning to twitch, signalling that it was ready to cum inside of her. It had already broken into her womb, so if it came inside of her, Pyrrha would for sure be impregnated by that beast! That crossed a line, and just the thought made Pyrrha's heart race.

"PROFESSOR GOODWITCH! PLEASE! DON'T LET IT IMPREGNATE ME! PLEASE!" Pyrrha yelled as loud as she could, begging with her.

Glynda rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear Pyrrha while fucking Jaune, that'd ruin. She needed to shut her up, so she decided to do what was asked of her. Using her Semblance, Glynda pointed her riding crop at Pyrrha, focusing her power on the girl. Inside of Pyrrha, two pink orbs surrounded Pyrrha's ovaries, shielding them in a way. That was until the orbs exploded, destroying Pyrrha's ovaries in two quick explosions that send a chorus of pain throughout Pyrrha's entire body.

The redheaded girl screamed as loud as humanly possible as her eggs were scrambled, completely destroying her chances of getting pregnant in general. The pain of the Grimm fucking her plus her ovaries being decimated was too much for the Champion, and she passed out on the floor, right as the Beowolf flooded her womb with its potent, Grimm cum.

With Pyrrha out of the way, Glynda sighed in relief, looking back to her blonde lover. There, on the floor, Jaune was completely naked as well, his massive cock standing at attention at the sight of his teacher. Glynda strutted her way over to him before hovering above his cock, and slowly but surely, she lowered herself down on it. His head poked at her entrance, and that was when Glynda got impatient and simply slammed herself down on the man's cock, immediately taking his entire length inside of her.

"OHH YEAH!" Glynda screamed out in pleasure, already beginning to bounce herself up and down on Jaune's cock with no regard for how he was doing. The busty professor had lost herself to the pleasure, and wasn't going to let anything stop her now. Jaune was taking it the best he could, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying watching Glynda fuck herself on his cock. If anything, this was an honor, and he couldn't wait to tell Sun and Neptune all about it. But he'd have to survive first, of course.

"I want you to say it, Jaune!" Glynda suddenly spat out. "I want you to tell me that I'm better than that Nikos girl! I want to hear you say it!"

"O-OH! Fuck!" Jaune groaned and grunted, trying to get some thrusts in of his own, but it was damn near impossible with how Glynda was riding him.

"SAY IT!"

"Fuck! OH! Glynda, you're so much better than Pyrrha," Jaune exclaimed, panting heavily as he felt himself getting closer to going over the edge. "So much fucking better! You two are incomparable, you're just on a whole other level!"

"OH JAUNE!" that did it, and Glynda came right then and there, squirting her girl cum all over Jaune's cock. Her hair was messy, but she knew she didn't have time to fix it, for Jaune hadn't finished yet. And if there were two things Glynda knew about Arc men, it was that they never lie, and that they can shoot out a whole lot of cum! And Glynda was more than ready to have the latter be proven true, for she had been wanting to be filled to the brim for a while.

"Come on, Jaune, cum inside of me! Cum inside of your little slut!" Glynda demanded, the woman incapable of sitting still while impaled on the young Arc's large cock.

Jaune was happy to comply, the Arc letting out a groan as he finally started draining his balls deep into Glynda's cunt. The blonde woman let out a long moan as she felt the thing she had wanted to feel since she had laid her eyes on Jaune. Feeling his warm spunk shoot into her womb made her scream out in ecstasy, continuing to bounce herself up and down as her eggs were drowned in Jaune's cum. Her blue eyes crossed in pleasure, taking his load with all she had. He continued cumming for a good five minutes before he was finally completely spent.

The two blondes were breathing heavily, their chests heaving in and out. Glynda then looked down at Jaune, smiling crazily. "Ready for round two, Jauney?"

After being impregnated by Jaune, Glynda and Jaune became the new "it" couple at Beacon. And because of this, Glynda was very adamant on showing of their new relationship to the entire school, as well as Pyrrha's new place. So, in order to this, every class she had, she made sure that she started it off with her and Jaune fucking. Some students liked watching Glynda and Jaune fuck because it wasted class time, and others like watching cause they'd been wanting to see Glynda fucked like that for a long ass time. Because of this, there was soon no shortage of videos that featured the busty blonde professor getting her brains fucked out in a multitude of different positions.

As for Pyrrha, well Glynda wanted to make sure everybody saw the Champion for what she was: a cock hungry slut who exclusively fucked Grimm. When Pyrrha wasn't being shown off in Glynda's class getting the shit fucked out of her, she was kept in the Grimm Pits of Beacon, serving any beast that needed to get release. At this point, Pyrrha was actually becoming the Grimm slut Glynda was painting her out to be. And that, coupled with the fact that she had successfully stolen Jaune away from Pyrrha made Glynda feel like an entirely new woman.

One who took what she wanted when she wanted it, and one who was left wondering why she didn't do all of this a whole lot sooner. But still, Glynda had claimed her prize almost effortlessly and now that she had been impregnated by Jaune, she had a reason to keep him in her life for as long as she wanted. Plus, the fucking he could dish out was constantly impressing her. There was no way she'd give him up, and any girl that tried to take him away from her would gladly meet the same fate as poor Pyrrha Nikos.


	13. Blonde Wonder Versus Sun Dragon

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! To the first annual fight of the Vale undergrounds proud to present meet and fuck league!" The announcer Roma Torchwick yelled, the woman thief strutted out over the podium. The woman had a microphone in her hand as she introduced the two fighters. "OK! In the Blue corner! The challenger knight all the way from Beacon! Weighing in at an unassuming two hundred and seventeen pounds! The blonde wonder!" Roma said pointing to a boy who was in her professional opinion looking like a snack wrapped up in a golden cape and blue speed showing off a decent bulge in its confines his well-toned abs on full display as Roma licked her lips.

"And in the Red corner! You know her! You love her! If you know what's good for you! Weighing in at a total of!" Roman paused laughing once as she clicked her teeth.

"You thought I Was going to give out a girls weight? HAH! Fool on you! Six foot three, hair like the sun, tits bigger than your head! She floats like a butterfly and hits like a bullhead! Give it up for the SUN DRAGON!" Roman yelled as the crowd roared a buxom blonde in an orange mask tits literally larger than Jaune's head walked out her strained tortured orange top and shorts fighting tooth and nail to keep her impressive assets in cracked her knuckles as Jaune gulped.

"Now you know the rules, ladies, and gentleman! If the lovely challenger wins he takes home a grand total of ten thousand Lien! IF he loses? Well, he still gets a decent two thousand but this lovely lady will take out all that built up stress on his body! Now get ready you two! On three! One! Two! Three! Let's get it on!" The woman said as Jaune pulled up his fists taking up a fighting stance as the Sun dragon laughed and the two charged.

The fight did not last very long.

"OH! Look out! The Sun Dragon has the newcomer pinned! He is down! The blonde Knight is D O W N! Starting the count!" Roma yelled as The Sun dragon pinned the knight with contemptuous easy smothering his face in a fat ungodly ass, Jaune screamed his voice muffled as the dragon Ground her impressive toned ass that felt like it could snap steel beams. Jaune cried out his face crushed his dick harder than his own blonde as

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Roman's voice carried out Jaune screamed fighting tooth and nail to get out of his pin, his legs flickering out his arms pushing to no avail!

"Keep kicking you blonde stud me and that pretty face of yours are gonna be real closely acquainted in a second." The Sun dragon said licking her lips her sopping cunt already staining Jaune- She means the Blonde Knight's face as she saw the massive bulge in his speed's waiting to stuff her insides and-

"Six! Five! Four! Three!" Jaune's struggled doubled his face grinding into Sun Dragons fat pert ass making her moan.

"Keep that spirit up you are going to be needing it in a second." She said as Roma finished.

"*Two! One! ZERO! That's it! The Sun Dragon wins! Ladies and Gentlemen that remaining champion retains her title! Let's hear it for the Sun Dragon of VALE!" Roma said as the crowd cheer Jaune felt his limbs go slack his struggled ending as Sun dragon licked her lips. "Now that we have that out of the way? Let's get to the Fun stuff." The masked opponents who sounded suspiciously Yang said licking her lips as Jaune whimpered…

"Fuck YES!" Sun Dragon said as she slammed her dripping sopping wet cunt down onto her defeated opponent's face, Jaune- Blonde Wonder screamed into her cunt, her boiling dripping sex slammed down onto his face, smearing him in burning cunt juice as he screamed

"Fuck! That's it! use that tongue! Scream into me, you feel so fucking good when you do that!" Yang_ Sun Dragon Hissed. Her legs wrapped around her downed opponents face her knees pulling him into her cunt, her thighs that could pop a watermelon clamping down on his face as-

"Fuck! Cumming!" She hissed her cunt splattering, out coating the wide open face of Blonde Knight with her thick tangy cunt juice!

"Fuck you are good with your mouth, but what about this guy back here? Does this big boy want to come out and play?" Sun asked taking one hand and stroking the leaking bulge in his pants making it cum a bit as thick pre-started to leak out-

"Hey! Fuck face! Did I say stop eating me out!?" She hissed yanking the boy by his head pulling him into her snatch and crushing his face to her cunt!

He gave out another muffled scream of pain and pleasure as he wailed, Sun groaned she was cumming again! His thing dexterous tongue knew just hot to eat her out. Slinking in and out of her boiling sex knowing just how to ruby lick and stab her inner walls!

She did train you huh? Sun thought shaking her head as she came twice!

"FUCK!" She hissed this time the boy started to cough choking out as she grinned at him.

"Come on there lover once more! Make me cum again and I'll let you breathe! As well as that not so little guy back there." She hissed taking her knees and Crushing the boy's neck pinning him to her sex making him scream! She slammed her hips forward gyrating as she groaned her body tingled her eyes rolled up going into the far back of her head as-

"FUCK!" One last soul shattering orgasm let her body her cunt plastering the man's face with boiling silver strands of cunt juice as she groaned.

"Fuck you are good at this." She hissed sighing once before removing her face from him. Instantly the boy vomited up her juice coughing and gagging almost hurling on the thin metal floor and-

"I knew I called you Vomit boy for a reason!" She hissed before kicking him on his side making him yelp in pain as she pinned him again this time yanking off his shorts letting a full foot of wrist-thick cock pop out as she licked her lips.

"Mama like!" Sun hissed

Before taking his dick lining it up and plopping down on it! There was a muffled groan from Sun her tight hot cunt gripped down on the massive intruder that was currently busy gouging out her insides.

"Fuck you are thick!" She hissed as Jaune's cock plowed into her cunt! Dragon let out a low moan her cunt pulled apart and so wonderfully painfully stretched

"That's it! Right there!" She hissed her sex shaking the cock battering its way into her womb scraping her baby chamber with its thick mushroom tip as she groaned. Blonde knight was whimpered his boys kicking hands gripping the group his legs flailing tears fell from his face-

"Oh come on sugar, you don't got to cry! You know what you were getting into when you signed up!" She hissed leaving down licking up one of his teams making him shudder.

"But don't stop on my account." Sun hissed licking up the tear taking her cunt half off his foot of cock her tight boiling walls gripped fighting tooth and nail to keep his dick as deep in as humanly possible making them both moan as Sun crashed her hips down making sure her fat ass slammed right into his balls making him scream out as she began to bounce...

Sun rod him hard and rough her hips crashing up and down setting up a downright brutal pace filling the air with harsh meaty smackingsounds slamming her heavy childbearing hips up and down without a second to rest! She slammed her body down onto the massive cock that was breaking her cunt making her cry!

"Fuck me! you are too thick!" Sun hissed her cunt literally breaking down on the cock! His dick ripping her sex in two as she continued to bounce up and down at a furious pace! Her walls clamping down, gripping latching onto and draining the cock that brutally forced orgasm after orgasm out of her! Sun Dragon's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body shuddering, her heavy ass whapping on his balls, the poor assaulted tennis balls pair holding out as_

"AHH!" The knight screamed his cock fired! His dick burst like a firehouse! Filling Sun Dragon's womb with boiling thick virulent cum!

"Fuck that's it cum for mamma, get me all knocked up and stuffed!" She hissed her ovaries blasted point blank with a buckshot of cum as she felt her womb drowned in a deluge of thick cream as both teens groaned as the fight ended.

After the fight Roman met with Jaune in her own office the boy shaking tear streaked and his foot of cock that she needed to be pounding or under her still coated in his enemies thick viscous juice hanging free as-

"Good fight Blondie! You did well for a rookie!" Roman said taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"I got raped!"

"You knew what this was when you signed up," Roman said rolling her eyes as Jaune whimpered.

"Do I at least get paid?"

"Sure do. What do I look like? I am a thief, not a con man." She said reaching into her pants pulling out a wad of Soaked bills.

"What the fuck!?"

"Sorry got a bit... excited during the fight. Here you go lover boy take it or leave it." Roman said tossing the drenched bills to his face making Jaune gag, the bills slapped into his face as he groaned.

"Fine. But I'll win next time!"

"I hope you do! Beacon is a four year Scholl and with tuition bills the way they are? Well, I'll be seeing you again real soon..."


	14. Villains

1

Emerald tied down and forced to watch Cinder being broken by Ruby in front of her. And then her sharing the same fate.

Ruby's bitch-breaking cock popped out of Cinder's mouth, dripping with the cum the false maiden simply couldn't swallow. Even though Ruby had shot a good amount of her seed into Cinder's stomach, a waterfall of cum still poured out her mouth. However, despite Cinder's broken body not able to take anymore abuse, Ruby simply turned her around and claimed the villainess' ass.

The ass fucking gave new life to Cinder, and she let out a loud scream, one that carried to the next room where Emerald was being held. The green haired girl was tied to a bed on her stomach, and a blindfold over her eyes, subjecting to only the sounds of her former boss being fucked in the other room.

Emerald knew that she was next, but still shivered in fear as she heard the brutal poundings cease. Next thing she heard was a door opening, then closing, followed by her own door opening, before closing again. She felt another presence in the room. Then she felt a massive, meaty member on her back.

She was here.

"You're turn Emerald," Ruby said in a singsong voice. "Now where do you want it?"

Emerald was paralyzed in fear. She couldn't speak, no matter how hard she tried to. Ruby chuckled.

"Nothing? Then how about I decide" Ruby said, staring down Emerald's ass before grabbing the cheeks and spreading them. "Hope your ready."

Nothing could prepare the thief for the giant cock that Ruby had. It tore through her ass, before continuing to work its way through her body. Emerald screamed as Ruby continued thrusting, determined to get it through.

Loud smacking of flesh on flesh filled the room as Emerald felt the cock working its way through her insides, and rising through her body. Emerald's eyes then rolled up into her socket as she felt her jaw beginning to unhinge. As Ruby's cock exited out of Emerald's mouth, continuing its journey through her body, Emerald knew that she belonged to the leader of RWBY.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2

Mercury let out another loud moan as Yang's hand connected with her ass. Mercury was currently devoid of her legs, making her at the mercy of the blonde brawler currently turning her ass red in color. Yang was gleefully spanking the silver haired girl, wanting nothing but revenge for what had happened during the tournament.

"Please, please! No more!" exclaimed Mercury, desperately trying to save her ass but to no avail.

"I don't know Mercury, maybe I'll feel better once my bitch breaker destroys your asshole!" Yang responded, her eyes turning red.

Mercury could only watch in terror as Yang tore off her shorts, revealing her ginormous cock. There was no escape for Mercury, only a large dick that would soon make her ass its new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3

Vernal is successfully captured and brought before Salem. And the woman decides to break the mouthy Maiden by fucking her in both her ass and pussy until her mind shatters from pleasure.

Vernal's naked body was snatched up by Salem and unceremoniously brought down hard on the witch's double horse sized cocks. And that alone would've been enough to shatter her mind, but Salem was far from done. She grabbed Vernal by the sides and began pulling her up and down on her cocks, fucking the Spring Maiden's ass and pussy at the same time.

Salem laughed as Vernal moaned from the immense pleasure she was receiving, along with the tremendously sized cocks stretching out her holes to extreme levels. It was then that Salem fired off two large hot loads into Vernal's back and front door.

Cum erupted from Vernal's mouth like a fountain, that flew into the air before landing back on her face and naked body, a bulge in her stomach from the large intrusions. Salem then tore Vernal from her cocks and threw her to the ground.

Desperate for more of Salem's cocks, Vernal began dragging herself towards Salem, but was stopped when she felt a tentacle wrap itself around her leg. She looked back to see a Seer, dragging her towards it with more tentacles emerging from underneath. Vernal was weak to try and stop the Grimm, and merely accepted it as it raised her into the air and began filling her holes with one tentacle after another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4

I doubt Salem was all too happy about Cinder not giving a straight answer about Oz. Maybe a ride on Salem's thorned cock would help her scream out the answer

"Ahh! Argh! Noooo!"

"Give me an answer child, now!"

Pain surged through Cinder's body as she sat upon Salem's thorned cock. The prickly member had ascended far into the Maiden's pussy, tearing it apart while thrusting deeper and deeper. Cinder could feel every scrape and cut inside her most sensitive area, and she screamed out with every brutal slam Salem made to her snatch.

"Tell me now!"

Cinder screamed out loud once more as Salem broke through her cervix and began pounding even harder into the young woman's womb, the thorns showing Cinder no mercy. That was all it took for Cinder to pass out, the pain becoming too much for her to comprehend.

As Cinder lie limp on the cock, Salem began fucking her harder in the hopes that when her lava-like cum filled her womb, Cinder would awaken again to continue their "chat".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5

Salem had seemingly come up with a way to break all the members of Team RWBY, and to be honest, it was quite easy. I mean, Salem had broken plenty of teams before, and these four weren't any exception.

Yang had a large anal hook shoved up her ass and then tied to her hair. Then, with her ass being constantly punctured, Salem used Yang's detached robot arm to vibrate as she fisted it in and out of Yang's pussy. She continued this process nonstop for a week until the blonde's mind was nothing more than mush. After she was broken, Salem plunged the vibrating arm deep inside Yang and left the girl to lay in her own arousal.

Next up was Blake and Weiss, who were by far the easiest to break, I mean, Salem barely had to do anything. She simply kicked them into the Grimm pit and let them do her work for her. And these Grimm were highly unstable, and gladly excepted the fucktoys presented to them. Blake had her ass speared on the massive shaft of a Minotaur, the member ramming into her ass before eventually erupting out of her mouth along with a flood of cum. And Weiss was being forced to do the splits as two large cocked Beringel's plunged into her pussy at the same time, cumming inside her womb and making her stomach bulge.

Lastly, was poor, poor Ruby. Salem couldn't wait to break the silver eyed girl, and made sure that she would never be able to escape and harness her powers. Salem spread Ruby's legs and shoved both of her cocks inside Ruby's pussy, immediately puncturing her cervix and battering against her womb. However, no matter how many times Ruby came or how many times Salem flooded the girl's pussy, the hammering never stopped. Salem fucked Ruby for two weeks straight, ravaging the girl's hole until she finally pulled out, letting Ruby fall to the ground. However, the moment she did, a Seer Grimm grabbed Ruby and lifted her into the air before shoving her ass, pussy, and mouth full of its tentacles, fucking new life into her.

As Ruby was carried off, Salem sat in her thrown and called for Cinder to bring in Team JNPR. Now it was their turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6

Salem had to recruit Cinder somehow, fucking her brains out and brainwashing her seemed like the easiest option.

Salem could recall when she first found Cinder. She wanted power, but wasn't ready to accept what would come with it. She was inexperienced and ignorant to how the world really worked. But that was only a small matter, for Salem was going to make sure Cinder knew exactly how things would be.

Cinder wasn't as experienced with sex when Salem took her in, but even she knew she was in for a rough time when she saw BOTH of the massive horse cocks Salem possessed. And as Salem's form descended on her and stripped her of her clothes, Cinder knew there was no going back.

The Grimm Queen spent an entire week breaking Cinder in. She started with double penetration, destroying both of Cinder's previously tight holes. After pumping her full of cum, she shoved both of her cocks into Cinder's ass and began pounding like no tomorrow. After stuffing her ass so full that cum began spewing out of her nostrils and mouth, Salem pulled out and began stretching out Cinder's throat. The poor girl couldn't hope to fit both cocks in her mouth (yet), so Salem settled for ramming one of her cocks down Cinder's throat.

Needless to say, once the week was over, Cinder was a broken cumslut, one who would serve Salem well. And until that moment comes Salem would have fun testing Cinder's limits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7

Neo had hit the jackpot.

While raiding Team CFVY's dorm room, Neo had stumbled upon the treasure she had sought: Velvet's panty drawer. As the ice cream girl began taking the Faunus' panties and putting them in a bag, she failed to notice the sound of the door opening. Velvet Scarlatina had entered her room, the bunny girl desperately needing to relive herself some way. However, as she walked into the room, her eyes immediately locked on to Neo's cute ass as the invader dug through her panty drawer.

Velvet narrowed her eyes as she dropped her pants, unveiling her massive elephant-like cock as she walked to Neo. The poor pink haired girl had no idea what was about to befall her as she emptied Velvet's drawer and prepared to leave. However, before she could, she felt two hands grab her waist and tear her pants right off, revealing her pink thong covered ass. Neo tried to move, or run, or scream, but none of the above. The only thing Neo could do now was hope Velvet would be merciful. And that sure as hell wasn't going to happen.

The first thrust into her ass was almost enough to make Neo scream as the gigantic cock invaded her virgin asshole, pounding into the tight hole with malicious intent. Velvet bit her lip as she fucked the little hole, thrusting inside Neo with a wild need to release, and this ass would be perfect for it. She continued pounding Neo's backdoor, her heavy balls smacking Neo's cunt, making the tiny girls twat begin to get wet with her own juices.

Neo felt like she was losing her mind as that bitch breaking cock descended further into her bowels, reshaping her insides and stretching her guts. Then, Neo's eyes began changing colors rapidly as she came, squirting her juices onto Team CFVY's floor. Neo cumming was all Velvet needed before hilting herself inside her new bitch and flooding her insides with cum. The amount of cum Velvet emptied into Neo's ass was enough to make the ice cream girl's stomach bloat to extreme sizes before the white spunk began shooting from her nose. Before it could leave Neo's mouth, however, Velvet clasped her hand over Neo's mouth, making sure no more cum could escape as she continued pumping load after load into Neo.

She wanted to make sure Neo would get use to her life as Velvet's permanent cocksleeve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8

Fem Mercury and Neo were sent in to try and seduce Ruby to Join Cinder's cause. Only for the both of them to fuck senseless by the redhead.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not joining anyone!"

Ruby's yell echoed throughout the female locker room as she currently fucked the ever loving shit out of Mercury's pussy. Mercury had to fight back screams as Ruby's cock broke through her womb and sprayed her thick white seed deep inside her. That did it though. Mercury's mind snapped in two as she let out a holler and slumped to the ground.

Ruby yanked her cock out of Mercury's pussy with a loud pop before looking to the cum covered Neo in the corner, cum oozing from every orifice. "Guess it's your turn again," Ruby said with a sadistic smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9

"GNGGHHH! AHH!"

Ruby screamed as the Fall Maiden forced inch after inch of her large, monstrous cock into her tight cunt. Cinder's member was bigger than a Goliath's, and the woman smiled with sadistic glee as she forced it deeper and deeper into Ruby. Ruby couldn't say no or detest, for if she did, poor Pyrrha Nikos would be taking a swim in a vat of acid.

As that monstrous cock sunk deeper into Ruby and destroyed her pussy, the silver eyed girl had to keep her cool and not pass out. For Pyrrha's life depended on it. But the moment that cock started pounding against her womb, Ruby felt her consciousness beginning to slip. She had to do this, for Pyrrha! She had to…oh, there she goes.

Cinder grinned maliciously as Ruby passed out with not even half of Cinder's cock inside of her.

"Aw, poor Ruby couldn't do it" Cinder said, turning to Pyrrha, who was hanging above the aforementioned acid vat. Cinder withdrew her bow and arrow and smirked as she shot an arrow at the chain holding Pyrrha up.

As Pyrrha fell into the vat of acid and sank to the bottom, Cinder grabbed Ruby's hips and began thrusting in even faster and harder."Don't worry Ruby, once I finish destroying this hole, you can join Pyrrha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Taking Cinder Down A Peg

**Synopsis**: _After a severe act of betrayal on Cinder's part that resulted in Salem getting her ass destroyed by several large Grimm, Salem knew there was only way to get revenge on Cinder: by breaking that little slut with her massive horse cocks_

**Contains**: Non-Con, Painal, Ear Fucking, Mind Breaking, Extreme Roughness

It had been weeks since anyone in Salem's Faction had seen their Queen, the only ones knowing of her true location were Cinder and her two disciples, Emerald and Mercury. Ever since Cinder pushed Salem down into the Grimm Pits, she was enjoying life at Salem's domain, everyone seemingly taking a nice long break from nefariousness and evil deeds. However, when Salem came dragging her cum stained body out of the Pits, it would be an understatement to say that Cinder was scared out of her mind. However, much to her surprise, Salem showed no noticeable anger towards the Fall Maiden. In fact, she showed admiration towards Cinder for taking initiative. However, luring Cinder into a false sense of security was all apart of Salem's plan, for once Cinder got comfortable, she was going to strike.

She couldn't believe Cinder actually had the audacity to try and betray her like that, and now she was going to get revenge. Salem possessed the ability to grow cocks as well as take it away in favor of a vagina. However, for the punishment she was going to be dishing out on Cinder, she would be needing not just one of her cocks, but two. Next up, she decided to clear out Evernight, sending the rest of her lieutenants out on a false mission while making sure that Cinder stayed with her. The Grimm Queen was confident that Cinder wasn't going to be suspicious of her actions, but even then, she wanted to make sure that there would be no complications in her plan.

Getting them to leave was a piece of cake, mostly due to the threat of what she'd do to them if they stayed. Now all she needed to do was to fuck the ever loving shit out of her traitorous little Maiden. To be honest, she couldn't be happier that Cinder decided to do what she did, for now she actually had a perfect excuse to fuck the little slut stupid. Could you blame Salem, with Cinder constantly walking around in that tight red dress, the one that perfectly highlighted that jiggling booty and her round, plush tits. Salem would be lying if she said that looks didn't come into play when she took Cinder off the streets all those years ago. She'd been waiting for a really good reason to fuck that beauty and now she finally had her chance.

So now, with herself alone with Cinder, she was ready to enact her plan on Cinder. She sat down at the head of her table, hands folded as she awaited the Fall Maiden to arrive. She had summoned her earlier, and when Cinder arrived, she was going to make the girl feel Hell. Salem would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to punish Cinder, and that may have been her sadistic tendencies talking. However, there was also the fact that Cinder needed to be put in her place, for if there was one thing Salem hated, it was disloyalty. And with how much disloyalty Cinder had been displaying, she was overdue for a true punishment. So now you could imagine the happiness that went through the Grimm Queen when Cinder entered the room.

"You asked to see me, your grace?" Cinder asked, kneeling down to Salem.

"Yes, my dear, I wish to speak to you alone" Salem said smiling, beginning to grow her two horse sized cocks under her gown and pitching a minor tent that Cinder was oblivious to. "I want to talk to you about your behavior recently, and how unacceptable it is." Salem saw Cinder's face drop and her confidence beginning to slowly seep out of her, so she continued to speak. "I'm very disappointed in your actions as of late, and I believe you know which ones I'm referring to." Salem paused again, letting her words sink into Cinder before beginning again. "So I believe that in order for you to learn your lesson, you're going to need to be punished… harshly."

Cinder rose to her feet, stammering backwards as she looked at the pale woman with horror. She began shaking her head as her eye went down to see the two massive cocks growing, rising up and threatening to tear through Salem's dress. "Wait, my Queen, you don't understand! I-I was swayed to push you into the Grimm Pits! By Emerald!"

"Any you expect me to believe that?"

Cinder thought about that before dropping to her knees, clasping her hands together. "I promise it will never happen again, I promise!" she begged as Salem rose to her feet, "Please, don't!"

Salem snapped her fingers and a dozen Grimm hands emerged from the ground, all of them rising up and ascending on Cinder. They all got on her, grabbing her and dragging her to the ground despite her struggles and protest. The hands yanked her downwards, grabbing her limbs before making sure that she was stuck on her hands and knees. Once they were sure she was trapped there, two hands grabbed her waist and raised her ass higher up in the air, presenting it to the Grimm Queen who was stalking up behind her. Salem licked her lips as she stared at Cinder's shapely ass before grabbing her gown and slowly disrobing herself, letting the black gown fall to the ground. Doing so revealed her massive twin horse cocks, that throbbed in excitement as Salem's red eyes examined her prize.

Now that she was naked, Salem corressed Cinder's shapely derriere before grabbing the young woman's scarlet red dress and tearing it right off with a loud rip, leaving Cinder completely naked as well. Cinder shivered as a cool breeze hit her naked form and was getting ready to continue begging but before she could, another Grimm hand shot up from the floor, covering her mouth and gagging her. With Cinder properly shut up, Salem positioned her twin cocks up to the Fall Maiden's ass and pussy, the duo of cocks prodding at her two vulnerable holes. Leaning forward, Salem took a firm hold of Cinder's hanging tits, grabbing them and giving them a few squeezes and slaps before snickering to herself. She moved her hands from the woman's breasts to her hips and got a firm grip before beginning to the punishment.

Salem simultaneously pulled Cinder back and thrusted her hips forward, effectively ramming both of her cocks into Cinder's pussy and ass with an insane amount of force. A muffled scream was torn from the Maiden's throat as she felt both of her sensitive holes stretched to extreme lengths in an instant, Salem's massive cocks tearing through her. She whimpered as Salem stopped momentarily before thrusting forward again, pushing more of her dicks into the poor woman's fragile body. The strong and painful thrusts continued until Cinder was on the verge of tears, her stomach bulging as her body desperately attempted to make room for the two large members forcing themselves inside.

It took some doing, but soon, Salem had accomplished something Cinder previously thought impossible. Both of the cocks were hilted in her holes, every inch deep inside of the Maiden. Cinder wouldn't have been able to speak even if she could, for she was too busy focusing on the pain of the large intruders in her sensitive holes. Salem relished in this, moving her cocks around to really stretch out the holes before delivering a harsh slap to Cinder's ass, leaving a red hand mark on the woman's pale cheeks. She then dragged her cocks out of Cinder's holes until only the flat horse-like head remained hilted in the woman. Cinder was shaking quite visibly, and seeing this only made Salem roll her eyes. She then slammed her hips forward, burying both of her ginormous cocks all the way into Cinder and making her stomach bulge horrifically. This sudden thrust made Cinder let out another muffled scream as tears began to flow from her eye, the poor Maiden not being to hold it in as Salem began thrusting in and out at an alarmingly fast pace.

More muffled screams were torn from Cinder as the brutal fucking of both her holes continued for what felt like forever with no sign of it ever letting up. Salem was known for her ferocity, and was showing it as she worked to destroy her underling. Cinder's cunt was undeniably wet from the rough treatment, but as the massive dong worked its way in and out of Cinder's love tunnel, the pain was beginning to overpower the pleasure. And Cinder's ass was being completely decimated as that horse sized cock stretched it out to extreme lengths, that pained Cinder and made her know that it would be gaped this way forever.

As Cinder screamed and shrieked as her insides were rearranged to fit the two massive members, Salem let out a maniacal laugh. She delivered another, even more powerful slap to Cinder's ass, the sound echoing throughout her castle. Cinder yelped out, and Salem spanked her again, and again, until the spankings began going in unison along with her thrusts into Cinder's holes. The once confident Fall Maiden had been reduced to a screaming, crying mess as Salem fucked her like a dumb bitch, spanking her ass black and blue while ruining her once precious holes. And to think this all could have been avoided had Cinder not let her desires come before Salem's and force her to do what she did.

Slap after slap connected with Cinder's ass, making the poor Maiden yelp out into the hand gagging her as she was spanked like a naughty child. However, with Salem's strength, it felt like a steel door was being smashed down on her shapely, and attractive ass. Cinder was crying like a baby, the feeling of the roughest spanking and having her two precious holes destroyed took its toll on her, and the egotistical Maiden was starting to crack. Salem pouted as she continued spanking and fucking Cinder; she thought her disciple would last longer than that.

Salem's grip on Cinder's waist tightened, and her spanks became more and more brutal as Salem felt her cocks twitch and her balls churn. Biting her lip, Salem pushed her cocks as deep into Cinder as they could go before letting herself go over the edge. Firstly, Cinder's eye rolled into her skull as she felt the ropes of near boiling cum shoot into her fertile womb, filling her baby chamber up to the brim of cum before beginning to leak out. Then, the cock in her ass filled up her stomach, bulging it out even more before running out of room and continuing to travel throughout the rest of her body. It went up her throat, and before she knew it, her cheeks were bulging with cum. However, with the Grimm hand gagging her, it had no way of escaping except throughout the next available exit. Cum exploded out of Cinder's nose, burning her nostrils as the Maiden continued to let out muffled screams.

The thrusts came to a slow point as Salem emptied out the rest of her seed deep inside of Cinder, filling both of her holes to the point where cum was leaking out of every possible orifice. The Grimm Queen then slowly dragged her cocks out of Cinder, relishing in every cringe and grunt the Fall Maiden made as those two pillars of thick girl meat were dragged out of her. Her entire body shivering, Cinder was glad that it finally seemed like her brutal punishment was finally over. She began to relax her body, however, it became very apparent that her holes weren't going to revert back to their original, non-gaping state. However, that was a small price to pay considering how bad the punishment could have been.

Sensing the calmness building in her underling, Salem couldn't help but let out a snicker. She gave Cinder's ass another hard slap before walking over to the raven haired woman's head and leaning down to her ear. "I hope you don't think this is over, I still have so much cum to dump into a little slut like you" Salem whispered before standing up and looking at Cinder's ear. An evil smile formed on her lips as a devious idea came to her wicked mind. "As a matter of fact, I think I know what else I can do to you…"

Cinder was practically shaking with fear as Salem rose up and with a snap of her fingers, made one of her cocks disappear, leaving her with one massive, pale horse cock. However, even though it was a single cock, it's size was still large enough to make Cinder beg that Salem wouldn't try and fuck her with it again. Unfortunately for her, Salem couldn't give a damn about what Cinder wanted and didn't want. Her only goal was to break the Fall Maiden into a broken mess, and she was sure she would do it with the next phase of her plan. She hadn't tried this before, but she was certain this would go just like she thought it would.

With that wicked smile embedded on her face, Salem took a step towards Cinder and grabbed her head, bringing her cock close to her head. Cinder started thinking she was going to have sucking the cock, but immediately she realized the Grimm hand gagging her mouth would make that damn near impossible. With her mouth out of the equation, Cinder began wondering what other hole Salem could possibly fuck… but then, she felt that magnum dong press up against her left ear. Immediately her heart began racing, and the Grimm Queen slowly began to push into the Maiden's ear, relishing in every squirm and cringe Cinder gave. Her ear was tight, and this made an all too pleasurable experience for Salem as she somehow managed to fit inch after inch of her cock inside of Cinder once again.

Cinder grit her teeth as she felt her ear being subjected to trying to do the impossible by fitting Salem's cock inside of it. Salem showed no care for Cinder's well being, evident by how she stopped going slow and grabbed Cinder's head, thrusting her cock in with all of her strength.

"GUGGH! AHHH! OOH!" Cinder's muffled screams rang out as Salem's hips crashed against the side of her head, that cock getting deeper and deeper inside her skull. She was beginning to feel it in her brain as Salem yelled out in pleasure. And to be fair, it was a tight hole.

More and more of Salem's dong worked its way inside Cinder's head, the Fall Maiden's eye now crossing in pain. Her voice was gone from all her screaming, and even if she could speak, she was positive she wouldn't even be able to form coherent words. Salem sunk her fingers into Cinder's head, biting down hard on her lip as she felt her cock twitching in preparation. Salem knew this feeling from years of fucking, and Cinder knew it from years of being fucked. Salem was about to cum, and with that fuckstick lodged in her head, Cinder was entering full panic mode. She didn't know what could happen, but she was positive that the outcome wouldn't benefit her in any way.

However, Cinder had no say in the matter, especially as she felt the first few drops of precum dribbling into her skull. But that precum was nothing compared to when Salem's dam finally broke. A tsunami of cum was shot into Cinder's skull, the gooey, white spunk filling up in her skull with nowhere else to go. The cum flowed in her head like water pouring into a cup, rising and rising until her brain was practically drowning in all the nut Salem had shot inside of Cinder. Salem let out a high pitched moan as she emptied her load again inside of Cinder; draining her balls had never felt so good.

Salem snapped her fingers, letting the Grimm hands covering Cinder's mouth retreat back into the ground. She wanted to hear this bitch try and say something!

"Guh… guh…" Cinder couldn't say a word, no matter how hard she tried. She then began coughing out cum, the spunk leaking from her mouth and nose, while tears flowed down from her eye.

"Pathetic… what a disappointing slut. Can't even take a proper ear fucking. I don't even know why I bother keeping you around" Salem said, giving one more thrust and watching as her cock shot out of Cinder's other ear, her cock going all the way through the Maiden's head. "But I'll give you this: you do make a nice fuck puppet…"

Cinder began stirring, and she opened her mouth as if to say something. Salem bent her head down to listen, getting close to Cinder as she began muttering something.

"...Please…" Cinder managed to mutter. "P-Please, ma'am…"

Salem laughed out loud at this, her hearty laugh effectively crushing any spirit Cinder had left. "Oh, you poor delusional, bitch, we're far past pleas. I honestly hope you don't think this is bad, because we're not even close to being done. The others will be gone for a long time, so I'm going to make sure you're not going to be capable of speech when I'm done with you."

Cinder's eye went wide with fear before Salem ripped her cum covered horse cock out of Cinder's ear, forcing a scream from the Fall Maiden. Salem then went back to Cinder's spanked red backside and spread her ass again, ramming her cock right back up Cinder's stretched out backdoor, immediately going balls deep inside of her and bulging out her stomach. Cinder could do nothing but accept it; her ass, her pussy, her ears! Any orifice that could be fucked belonged to Salem now, and she had no say in the matter.

"You know, Cinder, I think I'll transfer your powers to Emerald. That way you can focus all of your attention on being my little cocksleeve. Does that sound like fun?" Salem purred.

Eye twitching, Cinder instinctively felt herself nod her head up and down.

"Good girl."


	16. Speedometer

**Contains**: Grimm Sex

Ciel had to admit, she'd been interested in Reese Chloris ever since she met her at the tournament. Her weapon was uncommon, and her technique was almost nonexistent. However, Ciel still felt a burning sensation in her whenever she watched the girl.

However, one day, Reese caught Ciel looking, and as opposed to being mad (like Ciel had thought), Reese was extremely nice. The two talked and before long, Ciel had scored an invitation to a late night hangout with Reese and her leader.

Ciel was more than happy after that conversation, and spent the entire night preparing for the midnight event. They would be meeting at Emerald Forest, so Ciel made sure to leave at a time that'd put her exactly five minutes early. Upon her arrival, she began to feel nervous. Had she worn the right clothes? Reese was a cool girl, so was arriving early a bad idea?

All these thoughts ran through Ciel's head, but her mind seemingly shut off when she saw Reese arriving, waving at her as she walked towards the forest. Along with Reese, Ciel saw Reese's leader, Arslan Altan. The tall dark skinned girl stared Ciel down as the two approached her.

"Hey Ciel, glad to see you could make it!" Reese said excitedly. "This is Arslan, the leader of Team ABRN!"

"H-Hello" Ciel waved shyly.

Arslan nodded at the short girl.

"Sooo, you ready to join us or what?" Reese asked nudging Ciel. As she did this, a thought hit Ciel.

She never asked what they'd be doing. She was so caught up in talking to the girl that she never thought to ask. Maybe she assumed they'd be doing something she was used to, but now she doesn't think these two are here to make schedules.

"S-Sure!" spat out Ciel with a weak smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Reese exclaimed locking arms with Ciel and leading her into the Emerald Forest with Arslan following suit.

The three trudged through the forest for a few moments before they stopped at an entrance to a cave. After they had stopped, Ciel looked around to see if there was anything waiting for them. No schedules seemed to be anywhere…

"So I never asked, but uh, what're we gonna be doing?" Ciel asked, looking to Reese and Arslan.

The two members of ABRN looked to each other and grinned. Reese then looked back to Ciel and said, "just wait and see." She then nodded at Arslan, who went to pick up a nearby rock.

Reese took Ciel and backed her away from the cave, while Arslan chucked the rock deep into the cave as hard as she could. Silence followed before a loud thud echoed from the cave.

Ciel squinted into the cave to try and get a good look at whatever the rock had struck. She was then taken off guard as a loud thud rang out. It was then repeated, and the thudding picked up in speed. Ciel's eyes widened before looking to Reese, who had let go of her arm.

Ciel then went red as she saw Reese had already removed her top and pink bra, and was now slipping off her pink boy shorts. "You ready?" Reese asked deviously as she playfully threw her slightly wet panties at Ciel.

The thudding was picking up, and Ciel saw Arslan was already fully stripped, with her clothes neatly folded and hidden behind a tree. It was then that the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

A large Beringel emerged from the cave and banged its fists against its chest as it let out a mighty roar. A massive cock hung between its huge feet, one that took the attention off all the girls. It's eyes then fell upon the three huntresses before it, two naked and ready, and the other fully clothed and stiff.

It had just made its decision.

Without warning, it leapt at Ciel and grabbed the girl, shocking her. She struggled in its grip as it tore off her skirt and her top, leaving her in her matching Atlesean white and blue bra and panties. The monster made quick work tearing through those too.

All while the Grimm stripped Ciel down, Reese and Arslan had begun making out fiercely, waiting for the inevitable Beowolves or Ursi to show up. Reese whooped and cheered at Ciel, commenting on the girl's lovely tight body.

Ciel went red as she continued to struggle, but her attempts were futile. She was then pressed on the ground with her ass high in the air. The Beringel aimed its large cock at the girl's tight ass before letting out a snarl and plunging straight in.

This drew a gasp from Ciel as her virgin ass was penetrated so quickly and so forcefully; and by a cock that size, it was almost mind destroying. Ciel wanted to scream out in pain, but hearing the encouragement and cheers from Reese made her reconsider. Maybe if she took this massive Grimm cock, it'd take Arslan next, and she'd have a turn with Reese. She just had to stay conscious.

However, said feat was easier said than done. The massive beast pounded into Ciel's ass, plowing her deeper into the ground with every thrust. The member stretched her previously tight ass to extreme levels, and she was sure her ass would be gaping for weeks after this encounter.

As Ciel's ass fucking continued, the aforementioned Beowolves arrived and began descending on the members of ABRN.

One Alpha grabbed Reese and began fucking her already wet pussy, while two grabbed Arslan and began to spit roast the larger Girl between them, fucking her back and forth. Reese screamed and moaned while Arslan kept a seemingly calm composure (a hard feat with a 10 inch knotted cock halfway down your throat).

Meanwhile, Ciel was feeling the Beringel's massive member in her stomach now. She was feeling every intrusion, but her heart skipped a beat when she felt it beginning to throb. She knew what that meant.

Ciel closed her eyes, but they immediately shot right back open when the Beringel pumped it's boiling hot cum right into her previously tight ass. The feeling was overwhelming, Ciel couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth to scream in ecstasy, but all that came out was a waterfall of the hot cum. It was then that Ciel's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out.

Ciel awoke the next morning in her bed, fully clothed. She opened her eyes, and looked around in a panic. Penny was gone, and she was alone. She looked to her nightstand where her scroll normally sat, ready to wake her up at 7 every morning, but it was now gone. Instead, a letter took its place.

Ciel opened it and began to read the message to herself. "Hey Ciel, fun time last night, huh? You were awesome back there, it was amazing! I've never seen anyone take that many Grimm cocks at once before! You were super hot, we should hang out some more sometime, but just you and me if you catch my drift" Ciel blushed to herself before continuing reading. "If you ever wanna hang out again, give me a call, love Reese."

Ciel laid back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe last night wasn't that bad. However, two things were for certain: she wouldn't be sitting properly for awhile, and she had to get more Grimm cock, as soon as possible.


	17. Helping Out Ruby

**Synopsis**: _Ruby finds herself self conscious of her rather large cock, so Raven and Yang team up to help the silver eyed girl out_

**Contains**: Enabler, Futa, Anal, Deepthroat

Everyone at Beacon Academy knew the red haired leader of Team RWBY, and to be honest, it was hard not to. She was hyper, excitable, and overly optimistic in every situation. Like her sister, Ruby Rose could enter a room and immediately everyone would know. However, like most people, Ruby had a secret that she didn't want anyone to know about. It wasn't something that could be helped as it was something she was born with, but still Ruby would sooner die than have her secret found out. However, a simple look down would give it away pretty blatantly.

For when she was wearing skirts, it was hard to notice, but if you caught Ruby in her sleepwear, you'd have to be blind not to notice the thick bulge in her pants. Of course Team RWBY was aware of the magnum dong Ruby possessed, because they lived with her (something that big would be extremely hard not to notice). However, Ruby was still extremely self conscious about it, and would do anything to keep it a secret. She had already gone through some methods to keep it hidden, but there were multiple times when she just couldn't contain it.

The most recent example being just yesterday when Ruby went to the locker room showers to wash off after a training mission. Ruby had thought she found a time where no one else would be in the shower, but she was about to be proven wrong. Just as Ruby had stripped down, she opened the shower to find Pyrrha Nikos already there and very naked. The sight of the naked beauty was enough to make Ruby's cock stand at attention before she and Pyrrha both went beet red. The two haven't talked since then, and it only reinforced Ruby's need to keep her Grimm sized cock hidden from those who weren't on her team,

There was another incident that really made Ruby self conscious about her dick. It was a windy day at Beacon, and poor Ruby's skirt got completely torn off and carried away by the gusts of wind. And it just so happened to be the exact same day that Ruby decided to go commando. This meant that a handful of students got a good eyeful of the package Ruby had hanging between her legs, and this made the little reaper speed off in embarrassment. It was getting to the point where Ruby was too embarrassed to even leave her dorm.

Now, if anyone had noticed Ruby's extreme lack of self confidence, it was her older sister, Yang. Yes, the busty blonde brawler was immediately able to see that Ruby was suffering a bout of self doubt, and couldn't understand why. She would love to have a massive cock like that! Her little sister was extremely underestimating the benefits that came with having a cock of that size! She could fuck anyone she wanted without fail, she could make any girl weak at the knees by just the sight of that thing, and so much more. The possibilities were literally limitless. However, for one reason or another, Ruby just wasn't feeling it, and Yang was now committed to convincing Ruby of all the benefits of having a fuck stick like the one she possessed.

So, Yang decided on a glorious way to get Ruby to love the cock she was blessed with, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it alone. So, one day when the rest of Team RWBY was out and about, Yang got out her scroll and quickly called her mother and leader of the Branwen Bandit Tribe: Raven Branwen. The two were on good speaking terms, and if there was one thing Yang knew about Raven, it was that the woman couldn't resist a good fuck. Luckily for Yang, after waiting for a while, Raven finally answered.

"Hello Yang, are you calling about my proposition to join my tribe?" Raven asked.

"No, mom, I'm actually calling you about Ruby" responded Yang.

Raven paused for a moment, thinking before speaking up. "What about your little sister do you need to discuss with me? Why not call Taiyang? Surely he's better to handle scenarios about Summer's daughter."

"Actually, mom, I think you'd be a lot better to handle this type of situation," Yang said with a smirk. "You see, I think Ruby is going to need you and I's help to get over this problem she's having. And trust me when I say that you'll be getting a lot of this if you agree."

"Hmm… go on."

"Yang, where are we going?"

"Hush now, Ruby, you don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

"Fine…"

A week had passed since Yang had contacted her mom, and now, she was leading her little sister through a portal conjured up by the bandit leader. Wrapped around her sister's silver eyes was a white blindfold, obscuring the girl's vision as the two walked through the glowing red portal. Within an instant, the two appeared at the Branwen Tribe Bandit Camp, entering Raven's tent the moment they arrived.

In preparation for Ruby and Yang's arrival, Raven had cleared out the camp, making sure that the trio would be completely alone in order to better enjoy their experience. Raven didn't like moving bases of operation too often, but she was more than willing to make an exception for this. It wasn't every day that her daughter brought her someone with a monstrous cock like the one Ruby possessed. Raven was elated to the see what Summer's daughter was capable of doing with a dick that big.

Once the two were in the tent, Yang removed the blindfold from over Ruby's eyes, revealing Raven Branwen standing stark naked in front of her. Immediately, Ruby's face went red enough to match the color of her cloak at seeing Yang's mom like this, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of her cock growing underneath her skirt. However, it wasn't too big enough for anyone to notice. Ruby began babbling as she backed up, but doing so resulted in her bumping into Yang. Ruby turned around quickly, only to see Yang closing the tent and beginning to strip herself.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby squealed as she felt Raven hug her from behind, wrapping her hands around her waist and inching down towards her cock. "What's happening? Where are we?"

"Relax Rubes, me and my mom are here to help you out" Yang purred as she finally revealed her naked form to Ruby, making her younger sister's cock grow even more bigger. "That cock of yours is a gigantic piece of art, and you should love it! So Raven and I are going to show you a good time so that you go back to Beacon loving and appreciating your cock."

Raven then turned Ruby around and began tearing away at her skirt, freeing her massive, erect cock. Raven licked her lips before looking to Ruby with her red eyes. "Mmm… you are just like your mother" Raven smirked before dropping down to her knees. "Don't worry, little Ruby, after this, you're going to go back to Beacon as a completely different person." Raven then grabbed Ruby's cock and forced it down her throat, Raven swallowing the massive member while Ruby let out a loud moan.

The Spring Maiden began licking on the cock with her tongue and sucking it off with her perfect lips, wet slurping sounds filling the tent. She pushed her face forward, forcing herself to swallow more and more of the cock, stretching out her own throat as she did so. Ruby's eyes squeezed shut as her moans grew louder and louder, the short girl stumbling back into Yang's arm. Her elder sister held her up while Raven went to work on her cock, sucking and slurping it down like a true slut.

The way Raven worked her throat on the cock was amazing, and was obviously too much for Ruby to handle. The way her cock was already twitching and spasming from the few minutes of oral attention was telling enough. Ruby was gripping onto Yang's wrists, moaning and groaning each time Raven delivered a lick or a vacuum like suck to her dick. However, she was finally pushed over the edge when Raven reached up and grabbed her balls firmly, massaging them in her hands and bringing Ruby into her orgasm.

Raven's red eyes were filled with hearts as Ruby came down her throat and into her stomach, bulging her belly full of Ruby's spunk. She sucked it all down, not wasting a single drop before finally getting Ruby's dick out of her throat. When Ruby's spit and cum covered cock exited Raven's mouth pussy, Ruby moaned as she squirted a few more drops of cum onto the floor, the silver eyed girl breathing rapidly.

Meanwhile, Raven rose to her feet and wiped her mouth, the woman's pussy dripping with her juices. Licking her lips, Raven dropped to the floor, sitting down and shoving three fingers deep into her soaking wet cunt. While Raven began violently fingering herself with a belly full of Ruby's cum, Yang walked in front of Ruby and lightly pushed her to the ground, causing the girl to slightly fall onto the ground, her cock still fully erect and large. The silver eyed girl looked up to see Yang positioning her pussy above Ruby's cock before slamming herself right down.

The two let out loud, orgasmic moans as Yang practically hilted herself on the first go, that massive fuck stick of Ruby's traveling deep inside her. Slowly, the blonde pulled herself up before dropping herself back down, fucking herself on Ruby's cock up and down at a rapid pace. Ruby felt her massive dong plunge deep into her sister's cunt, and was beginning to feel more and more excited. A smile growing on her face, Ruby couldn't help herself as she reached forward and grabbed Yang's massive tits. A slight moan left Yang's lips as her pillowy breasts were fondled and kneaded, Ruby feeling them up and pinching her nipples ever so slightly.

The girl began thrusting her hips forward, burying her cock deeper into her older sister. While Ruby and Yang fucked with a burning passion, Raven was busy finger fucking herself violently. She plunged her fingers deeper inside of her, spreading her fingers out and twirling them around inside her. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she began rubbing her clit as well, inching herself closer and closer to orgasm by watching the beautiful sight of the two younger girls fucking.

Yang bit her lip as she continued bouncing herself up and down on Ruby's fat fucking cock, that massive dick hitting every spot inside of her. As she felt herself coming closer and closer to orgasming, she felt Ruby grab her hips and hilt herself inside her. Yang cried out with a high pitched moan as she came on Ruby's cock, squirting all over as she breathed heavily in and out, her busty chest heaving as she continued squirting before finally coming down. Ruby was also moaning as Yang wobbled to her feet, pulling Ruby's cock out of her tight pussy and moaning all while she did. She then helped Ruby up to her feet and brought her over to the bed while Raven continued pleasing herself with her fingers.

"Oh! Oh! AHHHH!" Raven moaned out as loud as she could, practically screaming as she fingered herself to orgasm, spraying her juices all over the tent floor. Once she calmed down and steadied her breathing, she pulled her fingers out of her still wet cunt and wobbled over to the bed where Ruby and Yang were. "So, Ruby, you ready for round two?"

Ruby was ready this time, and was starting to love the feeling of both women's tight holes squeezing around her cock. She excitedly nodded her head as she sat up on the bed, her large cock still swinging freely and ready to fuck. "You bet I am! Who's next?" she asked excitedly, looking between Yang and Raven.

"My, my, aren't we getting excited," Raven said, tracing her finger up Ruby's huge dick. "Maybe we should get this mighty fuck stick between some tits. I guess mine will work best for now." Raven dropped to her knees in front of Ruby, grabbing her tits (which were just as large as Yang's) and presenting them to Ruby.

Immediately Ruby caught on, and Ruby wasted no time in sliding her cock right between them, Her large cock was enveloped by the large tits, making a nice, tight fit. Ruby then slid out before thrusting back, in starting to get a good pace going as she fucked Raven's tits. Raven was of course loving every minute of this, watching as Summer's daughter fucked her tits with a mad glee. Each time that cock would thrust up and get closer to her face, Raven would hope that it would cum and shoot Ruby's spunk all over her face.

Fortunately for Raven, she didn't have to wait long before Ruby came, as the silver eyed girl was already close to cumming thanks to Yang. After about five minutes of fucking Raven's magnificent breasts, Ruby felt herself on the verge of another orgasm. Her eyes crossed and she bit down on her lip before letting out a high pitched moan, her cock bursting with her cum. Raven's red eyes widened in joy as the burst of cum hit her in the face full force, coating her already pale skin even more whiter, not leaving a single part of her face uncovered. Raven even opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue in order to catch some of that delicious spunk and swallow it down.

As Ruby blew her load all over Raven, Yang got up and walked over to them, greedily pushing Raven to the side and dropping to her knees as well. Grabbing Ruby's cock, the blonde began stroking it back and forth before shoving it down her throat, sucking Ruby off and licking her shaft with her tongue. Raven watched with a cum covered face and her arms crossed underneath her cum stained tits. Ruby was moaning and groaning as Yang popped her dick out of her mouth and turned around, spreading her ass cheeks for Ruby. The red head eyed her sister's tight rosebud before aiming her spit covered dick at Yang's tight pucker.

"HIIIII!" Yang shrieked as Ruby's cock penetrated her ass, spreading it out in order to fit the massive intrusion. Ruby had only managed to get her head in, but that alone was managing to tear Yang apart. Yang banged her fist on the floor before taking deep breaths. "It's fine, Ruby, just keep go-ING!"

Ruby thrusted in again, getting a couple more inches of her dick into Yang's ass. And now that she had Yang's reassurance, she just kept on going, picking up the pace in which she pounded into her sister's butt. Flesh slapping against flesh filled the tent as Ruby stretched Yang's asshole to its limit, stuffing Yang full with her meaty shaft. Yang's lavender eyes were crossing from the anal pounding, accepting the fate of having her guts reshaped to fit Ruby's monster of a cock. But if it helped Ruby become more accepting of herself, than she would suck it up.

Luckily for Yang, the way her tight hole squeezed down on Ruby's cock was enough to bring the girl closer and closer to orgasm. Ruby fucked Yang's ass loose until she felt her cock beginning to twitch and spasm. Not even bothering to try and take her cock out, Ruby simply pushed her cock in deeper before cumming deep inside of Yang's guts. The amount of cum Ruby still had in her was ridiculous, flooding Yang's insides with her hot, salty nut batter. Yang mumbled something as her belly expanded before yelping as Ruby tore her cock out of Yang's hole, watching as a river of cum flowed out of her sister's ass.

Raven watched the scene unfolding before her and rolled her eyes. "I'm disappointed, Yang" Raven scoffed, sauntering over to Ruby and dropping to the ground, pointing her ass to the girl. "Can't even take a decent butt fucking without screaming. Surely the weekends you spent here taught you something! Well, it looks like once again, I have to show you how it's done. Don't mind her, Ruby, I'll show you what a real ass feels like."

Ruby wasted no time in delivering a sharp slap to Raven's and lining her cock up with Raven's already loose asshole. However, despite how loose Raven's ass already was, it still wasn't loose enough to take Ruby's dick without it getting stretched out more. Raven had to contain a yelp as Ruby plunged deep into her bowels, the bandit leader feeling the cock deep in her insides. The black haired woman had to try hard to keep herself on her hands and knees with Ruby constantly pounding into her from behind, the fucking causing her to jerk forward with every thrust. However, Raven still managed to keep her composure.

"You're-GNGH… doing great, Ruby" Raven said through gritted teeth. "K-Keep it up!"

When Ruby finally came inside Raven, she really let loose, practically flooding Raven with her amount of cum. Raven's belly bulged as she was pumped to the brim with little Ruby's cum. Once Ruby was done, she pulled out, watching as that greedy asshole still tried to hold on to her cock. With Ruby done with Raven, she turned to Yang with a big smile on her face.

"Yang, you're right! Having a cock like this is awesome!" she said excitedly. "And I can do this stuff back at Beacon?"

Yang gave Ruby a shaky thumbs up before being grabbed by her little sister in a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to go home and show everyone what I can do. Now why don't you ask Raven to portal us home."

Yang looked to Raven, watching as her mom was mumbling something about cock with cum leaking from her ass. Yang then looked to Ruby with a smile. "It seems like she'll be out of commission for a while. In the meantime, how about I show you a few more tricks."

Ruby was more than happy to accept Yang's offer.


	18. A silent break

Jaune was taking a break from everything and everyone as he walked down the streets of Vale. Don't get him wrong he loved his friends, but sometimes they could just get a bit too much. So during one of their usual and crazy antics he managed to slip off and go to Vale alone, gather his thoughts and just rest. The sun was out, birds were chirping, all in all it was a good time to be outside; and a great time to get ice cream.

Walking into an ice cream parlour he ordered 2 scoops of his favourite before taking a seat and starting to enjoy the frozen treat. He noted how it was pretty quiet at the moment and started to read a comic on his Scroll while eating his ice cream.

"I don't understand what you're waving about here but let me make this simple. No money, no ice cream kid." Came the rough burly voice of the shop keeper. Looking up Jaune saw a petite girl with a gorgeous figure trying to sign to the man, something he clearly wasn't understanding. While many considered him a bit goofy, called him clumsy or inept, Jaune did have some skills that one wouldn't associate with him knowing. Like being a good cook, dancer, fluent in old Mistrali, or in this case well versed in sign language. He stood up and went over to the counter to help out the girl.

"Actually sir, she is using sign language and is trying to tell you that she lost her Scroll and it was probably here that she left it." He translated, the girl's eyes went wide with surprise at seeing someone understand her before she glared back at the man and nodded.

"Oh, uh, my apologies, do you mean this one?" he asked pulling a pink, brown, and white decorated one out from behind the counter. Before he could even hand it over the petite girl snatched it out of his hand and held it close to her chest. "Look, sorry for being an ass, have something on the house." Hearing this made the petite girl smile widely as she licked her lips in anticipation.

It was not 5 minutes later that Jaune was back at his table enjoying the ice cream that melted a bit by now while the girl he helped was sitting in front of him and happily eating her massive amounts of ice cream. Now he was not great with the ladies, he knew that from experience, so he chose to simply ask her as opposed to starting to flirt. "Umm, not that I mind, but why are you sitting here? Girls don't tend to exactly gravitate near me."

The girl looked up at him and blinked, only then did he notice her heterochromatic eyes while taking in her beautiful features, not to mention her beautiful dual coloured hair. Seeing him look at her like that cause her to get a coy smile before winking at him, something that drew a blush from him. "Well they're loss on not going for a cutie like you." She signed to him giving him an even bigger blush.

"I, I see, t-thanks, umm, my name is Jaune by the way. What about yours?"

"Neo" she reached out for a handshake which he took.

After their short introduction it didn't take long for them to start talking, or in Neo's case signing. And to both their surprise they found that they enjoyed each other's company a great deal, somehow bringing normalcy into their life.

"Wait, let me get this clear, you and your boss now work for someone else, who is a megalomaniac with a big ego?" this caused the petite beauty to nod before doing a few more hand signs, something that Neo greatly enjoyed as she finally didn't have to type everything for others. "And you have 2 new co workers one of whom is a kleptomaniac while the other a snarky shit?" this just got Neo to nod again. "Wow, seems like your life sucks too."

This got her to raise an eyebrow. "You're a student in Beacon, what could be your biggest issue? No offense." She honestly didn't mean any but couldn't understand what could have him worried considering that he basically had a set housing, friends, and future once he graduated.

"Are you kidding me? Where should I start? The part where everyone looks down on me? Even teachers? Hell, my own parents don't believe in me, and even my own partner for all her good intentions and help still treats me like a child." He checked his Scroll. "I said that I need some alone time, yet I just got another message checking up on me. This is number 15."

Jaune let out an exasperated sigh at the end of his rant, feeling much better now that it was out of his system. "All I ever wanted to do was help others, but for some reason, others don't seem to be too supportive of it, or at least acknowledge me for it. Sometimes I kind of feel alone."

Jaune suddenly felt a hand over his own and looked at Neo looking in his eyes. "Before my boss found me out on the streets, I was alone too. You just need to find the right person." This drew a smile from him and her.

The rest of their time was spent getting to know each other more, hobbies, favourite colour. Before either noticed it was closing time and they had to leave. "Well, it was great meeting you Neo and talking with you. I really hope we meet again. But I have to go unless I want to miss the last Bullhead to Beacon."

Stepping closer Neo grabbed his hand and held it tight before looking up confusing Jaune. "What if tonight doesn't end here? What if we continue it elsewhere?"

"What do yo-" he was cut off as the petite girl pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips, passionately making out with him while not caring who saw them. After 3 minutes of heavy and passionate kissing and tongue exchange did they separate. "I mean that for one night let's forget about shitty bosses and overbearing partners. Let's leave all the doubters, critics and useless colleagues behind. Make the night ours and forget about the shit we deal with in life."

A part of him wanted to resist, wanted to say that 'no, I have to go back to my friends, have to be responsible', but that part left once he tasted Neo's sweet lips. His reply came in the form of kissing her back, even as he had to bend down.

"Show me the way." He whispered once they separated.

On their way to Neo's apartment they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, grabbing and groping each other shamelessly. Some looked on with disgust at the behaviour while other with envy. By the time they got to Neo's apartment they were both riled up, and it showed. The moment the door opened they kicked it close behind them and nearly tore each others clothes off while making out passionately.

Even though she was at least a head smaller than him she had more experience which lead to her dominating the exchange. Not that Jaune minded, his fat cock already straining against his boxers. Throughout the tongue exchange, or rather oral ravaging that Neo gave him, he never let go of her amazing ass. Groping, kneading, revelling in it; they were just right smooth, taut, but with the perfect give to sink his hands into it.

As she slid down Neo yanked off his boxers just to be smacked in the face with a foot of solid Arc cock. She drooled at the sight of it, just imagining how it was going to wreck her tight little pussy was nearly enough to set her. Using both hands she kept the heavy, tennis sized balls filled with potent Arc cum. By the end of the night those would be empty, both in and on her. Sticking her tongue out she lapped away at the head, taking in, drinking the pre oozing out of the slit. Liking the taste she started sucking it, almost nursing from it to get more of the delicious treat before looking up at him with lust in her eyes.

Meanwhile Jaune was frozen, never having imagined that his night would go like this, getting sucked off by a hot, petite girl who was nursing from his cock like it was the most delicious thing. Looking down he saw lust in her eyes before a mischievous look appeared in her eyes and she suddenly took his whole cock down her throat. All jaune could do was throw his head back in ecstasy from feeling her tight throat constricting around his cock, while it choked her. Judging from how she was bobbing back and forth on it she didn't care though, only caring about pleasing, tasting, and nigh on worshipping this glorious cock.

As she lt out lewd, choking sounds while drool dropped from her mouth onto her tits she couldn't help but think how lucky she got bumping into a cute and well hung guy like him. Her tight, small throat bulged every time she took it to the base; her pace got more intense as she started to face fuck herself onto the fat cock as she started to feel it throb.

"I'm about to cum Neo." He moaned out before grabbing her head and pulling her in while thrusting forward. His cock went even deeper than before, the grotesque bulge pushing its way all the way to her chest before he started firing straight into her stomach, starting to make it swell. Pulling back while still cumming Neo felt it coming up as it suddenly shot out from the corners of her mouth and even her nose a bit. The thick taste, smell, and utter depravity of it was enough to set her off too as she came under herself, squirting on the floor.

As Jaune stopped cumming he pulled his still hard cock out from her throat and mouth, it was covered in drool, throat slime and cum while not having lost a bit of its hardness. Neo simply licked her lips before standing up and walking sexily to her bed while swaying her hips seductively. A sudden and resounding smack was heard as he slapped her ass roughly before groping it.

Looking back she watched with glee at the effect she had on him; Jaune practically growled while groping her ass roughly before grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. "I'm gonna fuck your teasing, slutty brains out."

This is what she wanted, not a shy virgin, but a stud who was lost in animalistic lust, ready to savagely pound her not caring for her smaller body. She spread her legs showing off her glistening pussy to further egg him on, she didn't need to. Jaune was on her within a second, putting her legs on his shoulder and putting her in a mating press. He aligned his cock with her tight, wet pussy before groping her C-cup tits and thrusting in.

The force and angle combined was enough to make his bitch breaker breach her womb, bulging her stomach obscenely. Both of them were lost in pleasure, Neo instantly cumming as her mouth formed an O shape and her eyes rolled back from the deep intrusion of the massive member. While Jaune tried not to lose his second load instantly into her extremely tight, and hot pussy. He started jackhammering into her, thrusting his member savagely, drawing out numerous orgasms.

His heavy cum tanks slapped her pert ass, almost like he was spanking her, and she loved it. This was what she wanted for her pussy and womb to be ruined, not fucked but savagely rutted out and bred by a cock worthy of her attention. "Cumming again!"

Jaune didn't ask where, nor care, he just slammed balls deep pushing the bulge even further up before letting his potent load loose inside her. Her orgasm didn't subside, each powerful shot of cum smashing into the back of her womb just extending it. They were both panting heavily before they looked into each others eyes and made out passionately. Pulling his cock out it became obvious just how ruined her pussy was as it gaped and cum poured out of it.

"We're not done yet." He growled in her ear before turning her on all fours, lining his cock up with her tight rosebud and impaling her. "Fuck your ass is tight."

There was no gentleness, no care, not that Neo wanted any; this was all she could have asked for and more as Jaune pulled back slowly while her ass gripped his cock like a vice. "Fuck, your slutty ass just doesn't want to let go." He growled before spanking her hard as he thrust back in. Each thrust was accompanied by a smack on her ass, the fact that his heavy balls kept smacking her clit and already sore pussy just made it even better.

This savage rutting continued for another 30 minutes, although it could have been an eternity for the 2 of them. Jaune made sure to thoroughly reshape her ass to the mould of his cock before hilting one last time and filling her to the brim, drawing one last orgasm from her.

The 2 collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap before Jaune rolled off her, looking towards each other their eyes met before they gently kissed and cuddled up and fell asleep.

Morning came too soon as Jaune woke up with the sun shining in his eyes and a small body curled against his. Looking down he saw a pair of heterochromatic eyes stare into his own azure orbs; suddenly yesterday came rushing back. A memory further confirmed to be real and not a dream as he felt both of them being naked and judging from how clean and nice she smelt he was sure that she just showered.

Sleep well? She signed while smirked, enjoying how he drank her form in. his answer came in the form of a blush and a nod. This reaction just made Neo giggle before she kissed his mouth gently. Feeling her breasts push against his arm and soft form cuddle against him was certainly having an effect as they both noticed him starting to get hard again.

"Umm, sorry, you're just too hot." Was all the excuse he could muster, one that Neo appreciated. Reaching under the blanket she slowly stroked him drawing a gasp and moan from him as her dextrous fingers expertly worked his behemoth before letting go. The small whine he let out made her giggle.

"Later lover, first comes breakfast." Suddenly she grabbed 2 bowls of ice cream and handed him one, surprising him. Having 7 sisters plus living with Nora kind of had him used to unusual breakfast so he just shrugged and started to eat.

Both of them ignored their Scrolls and instead enjoyed the ice cream alongside each other's naked company. With it being the weekend they still had some time to enjoy each other's company, and they were going to make the most of it.


	19. Shrouded Knight

Weiss Schnee, the epitome of grace and elegance, sure could suck a cock dry.

This of course was evident by the way she was on her knees, taking Jaune's massive dong down her tight throat. The blonde had proved to be a tolerable date after all, and after a nice dinner and a movie, he walked her back to her dorm. However, on the way there, he stopped her and talked. Well, one thing led to another, and next thing she knew she was kissing him. Then, she felt it. The bulge, the large, stiff rod brushing against her thigh. It was huge, bigger than anything Weiss had ever felt.

And now, she was in the middle of the hallway, swallowing that same shaft with no dignity. Jaune sure as hell didn't mind; and to think, he thought a date with Weiss was good enough. If he had known it would've ended with the Heiress sucking his cock…

Wet, slurping sounds filled the hall along with the groans of Jaune as he facefucked Weiss. He thrusted his hips forwards, unintentionally banging her into the wall behind her. However, she didn't care, just as long as he fed her more of that monstrous cock. She happily rolled her tongue around the base, sucking it like a phallic lollipop. His hefty balls continuously smacked her in the chin, so to solve the problem, Weiss simply grabbed them and began fondling them, earning a moan from Jaune as he fucked her throat harder.

Inch after inch went down Weiss' throat, and she began to gag before breathing from her nose. This allowed her to use her free hand to travel down under her skirt, beneath her panties, and insert three fingers deep inside her soaking cunt. She let out a muffled scream as she fingered herself and took Jaune's cock down her throat. She made sure to work her fingers as hard as possible, drilling inside herself while Jaune sped his thrusts up.

Then, Weiss began feeling his cock throb, and the balls she was fondling began to do so as well. Jaune grabbed the back of Weiss' hand and hilted his cock inside his slut's throat before cumming with all of his might. Weiss' eyes crossed as Jaune's spunk entered her throat, shooting down the tight passage and into her stomach. More and more kept coming, but in the taste of his seed into her taste buds as she desperately tried to swallow the massive amount of baby batter he seemed to have.

As Jaune's seed pumped into her stomach, Weiss' fingers finally hit her magic spot, and she let out a muffled cry as she too came. Her juices soaked through her thin light blue thong, and her legs quaked beneath her from the sheer force of her orgasm. Everything was becoming too much for Weiss, and cum began leaking from her nose.

Seeing this, Jaune let go of Weiss' head and pulled his still hard cock out from Weiss' throat, a wet slurping sounds escaping Weiss as he did so. When he finally got it all out, Weiss collapsed onto her arms and knees, coughing out the spunk she was unable to swallow while her own juices dripped down her legs.

"Sorry about that Weiss," Jaune said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I got carried away!"

"No, no, it's fine," Weiss said before swallowing hard. "I found your services… quite satisfying."

Jaune smiled at Weiss, and she surprisingly returned it. However, they were both taken aback by the sound of a door opening. The two looked up to see Blake Belladonna, in her pajamas, standing in their presence and staring at them with shock. And to be fair, it was quite a sight: Jaune with his monster of a cock hanging freely, covered in Weiss' spit and cum, accompanied by Weiss, topless with her juices leaking from her crotch and coughing up cum.

It definitely wasn't something you see everyday.

"Blake, uh, I can explain, it isn't what it looks like!" Weiss tried to explain, but Blake held a hand up.

"I can't believe you Weiss," Blake said, sauntering over to the pair. "How could you not tell me Jaune was this HUNG!"

To both Jaune and Weiss' surprise, Blake dropped to her knees and grabbed Jaune's cock, earning a surprised yelp from the blonde. She gasped, as the entire thing barely fit in her hand, however, that didn't deter Blake. She smirked and began jerking the cock in her hand, hard and fast, and at a pace that made Jaune gasp and moan. While Blake expertly jerked Jaune off, her amber eyes looked over to Weiss, who was still moaning and breathing heavily.

"Good," Blake thought. "More Jaune for me!"

Blake then began picking up her pace, rubbing the cock back and forth as Jaune's moans grew louder and louder. And then, he blew his load in her face. The cum shot out directly onto Blake's face, practically painting it entirely white. Blake opened her mouth and caught the last few spurts of cum, but mostly all of it coated her face. As Jaune moaned and recovered from his second orgasm of the night, Blake thought of a way to make sure she'd get all of his cum in her mouth next time.

Without warning, Blake took Jaune's still hard cock and slowly licked it in its entirety before shoving it down her throat. Jaune couldn't believe this! Getting Weiss was one thing, but this? This was like a dream come true. He couldn't believe it, even as he watched Blake force feed herself his massive cock. Who knew Arc genetics would come this much in handy.

As Blake already had most of Jaune's cock inside his mouth, Weiss looked over to the scene, watching it with jealousy. She had been the one Jaune wanted, not Blake! Yet here he was, letting her swallow his cock. Weiss was gonna show Jaune exactly why she should be the only one allowed to suck him off!

"Hey, he's mine!"

As Weiss made her way over to Blake, Jaune looked to the sky. "Oh God, why does this always happen?"


	20. Parent's Day

"And that will be all! Please follow me to the next class." Glynda said escorting the assorted gathering of parents and students. SIghing as the cavalcade of bodies pressed past her, as she was pushed against the tidal wave of students amplified by larger families mainly thee Arc sisters, Winter Schnee, and many others as Glynda sighed rubbing her head before noticing a pair of simmering golden eyes in the back of the room, as one parent had yet to move an inch.

"Miss Belladonna? Are you coming to the next class?"

"Oh! Yes, miss GoodWitch! I'm just resting! The trip form Menagerie was quite more than I expected!" Kali said smiling in her usual lovely face as she bowed her head to the dean as her adorablecat ears flickered.

"Oh. Ok well take your time, the next class is lunch anyway so you aren't missing anything, and since there is no class here for an hour you can rest here until then."

"An hour you say?" Kali asked as her cat ears shot up as the cat milf let out a low hiss as she rubbed a hand over her crotch.

"Right there! Yes!" Kali hissed under her breath as her cheeks turned red as Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Belladonna-

"Kali! Call me Kali! Miss Belladonna makes me feel so old!" The cat milf said her large c cup breastswinging heavily barely contained in her lose practically see-through clothing as Glynda swore she heard what sounded like wet sucking? Sounds emanating from underthe desk that Kali sat on as she shrugged seeing it was probably nothing, and she was simply hearing things from her stress-induced work life as she sighed.

"Well ok, then Kali… when you are done find us in the cafeteriauntil then enjoy your rest."

"Thank you, Glynda! I will be sure to get lots!Of rest!" Kali said grinning and grunting as her cheeks turned red?Of all things as the dean frowned.

"See that you do." She said walking out of the class as Kali sighed heavily as she let out a low moan in the class. As she sighed heavily. Kali couldn't believe it! She didn't know it was parents day at Beacon! As her delightfuldaughter had somehow forgottento mention that fact! A simple oversight probably as Kali let out a low moan as the harsh wet schlicking sounds filled the air as an electric current ran down her spine as a shiver of pleasure ran through her body making her slim form tremble as she purred in content as she rubbedher hand over her crotch where the heavy wet suckingsounds where cumming from as she let a beatific smile came over her face.

"Wow that was close you know? I thought that Glynda had heard your enthusiasticwork." Kali said pulled herself out of thechair where the innocent or formerly innocent face of Ruby Rose was buried face first into her crotch, her cute! Pearly cheeks bulgingout as Kali shoved her massive cock down the girl's hot tight throat.

Making her eyes bulge out of her head, in an almost comical fashion as she struggled to take the cock down her oncevirgin throat. As Kalishuddered as her tiny tongue wrapped around her cockinstinctively slathering her length in hot spit as her delightfully warm and moist mouth inviting her cock deeper and deeper as Kali sighed as she remembered how she got the absolutely adorable reaper under her desk and worshiping her cock in the first place.

It had been a rather fortunate set of circumstances, as Kali being lost in Beacon after her daughter had so uncaringly not!Giver her ample time to come to Beacon for parents day making Kali end up in the class a whole six minutes early! Leaving her alone in the class until a blur of red came into the room on a shower of rose petals.

The adorable! Girl Ruby had burst in the room also early and seeing the familial resemblance to Blake rushed over to greet her introducing her self as Blake's team leader and speaking a hundred words a second as Kali heard less than half of them as she felt her dick twingeas the adorable girls face bobbed up and down almost as if she was practicing for what was about to cum as she began to pur…

Kali's natural mothering instincts allowed her to convince Ruby to sit on her lap. Something that her own mother had apparently done to her as a child, as Ruby lept into the Milfs welcoming lap as Kali moanedas her tight petite ass landed smack dab in the middle of her growing cock, that was now creating a massive tent in her lap. As Ruby's eyes widened in confusion before Kali swept the girl's legs out from beneath her. Droppin her to her knees where she shoved her still growing bitch breaker into her face, asher must filled the girl's nostrils and broke the girl's resistance as Kali simply said.

"Suck it."As Ruby's drolling mouth opened as Kali shoved her cock deep into the girl's mouth. Whimpering as her cock broke and stretchedthe girl's jaw as Ruby gagged and coughed as Kali forced her way past the young girl's gag reflex. Making Ruby's eyes bulge out of thier sockets in the most adorable fashion as she fully shoved her cock into the girl's mouth. As Kali shudder as the students began to walk in as the best blow job her adult life began and she begna to pur…

Kali fuckedthe reaper's mouth throughout the lecture. Gently guiding the reaper hot throat up an down her cock. Before slamming her hips up knocking the top of the girls head into the desk as low tip! tap!Sounds filled the back of the room as Kali fucked Ruby's faced into the desk making the cutestsounds fill the air as she gaggedon her cock as the dean went on about Beacon classes. Kalis' head was in the clouds as her cock slid in and out of the Reapers petite throat, making slick gagging noises fill the air. As Ruby choked and gaggedon her cock. As Kali moaned and grunted as she ran her lightly jeweled hand through the girl's short black hair, gripping it firmly in her claws as she gently forced the girl up and down her cock.

Letting her face bob up and down on it, making her groan as the dean went on and on about how Grimm where a threat as Kali stealthily skull fucked the girl under the desk. Eventually the class and as Kali cold breathed easy as she petted Ruby's head.

"Ah, who's a good girl? Are you enjoying playing with mommy's cock?" Kali asked rubbing her hands over the smaller girls face as she struggled to take her cock, making loud slicking noises fill the air as Ruby gagged.

"Ah, you are! Aren't you! I'm going to give you a treat! For being such a good girl!" Kali said as she began to buck her hips forward, drivingher cock deeper and deeper in the petite girl's throat as a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead as she slammed her face down into her crotch with both hands as she began to grunt.

"Here it comes! Get ready Ruby you are about to get your treat!" Kali said before felling her balls tense and flex as she let loose a torrent of boiling cum to flood the reapers virgin throat. Making her eyes bulge out obscenely as Klai pure cumming down the girl's throat. Making Klai groaned as she let her climax rocked her body.

As her hand pressed the girls tiny head to her cock, as she rubbed her hair affectionately looked down to the girl as she saw several obscene bulges appear on the girls neck and slidedown the girls throat as Klaus cock pumped rope after rope of hot sperm don her throat filling Ruby's stomach up with her seed as she purred loudly as her orgasm finally ended as sher rubbed the girls head lovingly.

"There you go, girl, did you enjoy your little snack? "Kali asked as Ruby struggled to swallow all of her sperm currently flooding her mouth, taking a considerable amount into her gut without choking and was only able to do so because of just how far down her cock was in ther, as Kali smiled warmly at her before yanking out her cock with a messy plop!

As the pulled her dick form the girl's mouth with a messy plop as the girl coughed and gagged. As her hazy silver eyes clouded by the pheromones of her must looked up longingly at her shimmering gold ones almost begging for more as Kail smiled warmly at her.

"Good girl, Ruby, now stand up its time for the nextpart of your treat," Kali said as she pulled the dazed cum stunned reaper flipping her ove the desk front of her desk as if she was made of feathers before gently putting her face down as she hiked up the girls red skirt, revealing a soaked pair of Beowulf? Print panties that were thoroughly soaked in the girls love juice as. Clinging to her sex tightly as Kali ran a hand over her dripping slit making her flinch in pleasure as the cat milf purred as she yanked off Ruby's dripping panties ripping them off with her claws and revealing her soaking pink slit and puckered starfish as she began to pur as her cock stirred back up to life.

Lifting itself up and overthe desk as its barbs pointed ominously towards Ruby's naked sex as Kali purred slinging her cock to Ruby's cunt making the girl shudder as the girl's first taste of pleasure in her young life filled her body as Kali's massive cock head toyed with Ruby's sex.

Draggin itself up and down its glistening pink walls eliciting sharp yelps! From the girl as she gave the cutest! Response to being teased before Kali had enough foreplay as she lined her cock fully to Ruby's naked sex breathing deeply, before gripping the girl by her pale thin petite waist, as she leaned over her back and whispered into her ear.

"Hold on little Rose, this will be difficult," Kali whispered into Ruby's must clouded mind before she shoved her cock into Ruby's sex drilling it into her tight walls as Kali began to moan.

"She's tight! By the goddess! She's like a fleshy clamp!" Kali thought as she grunted as her cock broke past Ruby's sex making the girl yelp! In pain as her musk clouded mind somewhat dulled the pain of her defloration as Kali grunted. Ruby was beyond tight. She was like an industrial clamp made of soft tight velvety flesh slammed down on her dick and clamped around it. Blocking the invader's path further into her tighttunnel as she gritted her teeth in exertion.

As Kalie refused to let this tight cunt break her, as she leaned forward onto the girls back, pressing her c cup onto Ruby back. Rubbing her erect nipples poking clearly through the paper thin fabric of her dress up and down the small of Ruby's back as her long slender arms reached out as her jeweled tanned hands rested round Ruby's, as their figures began to intertwine as she pushed her hips forward.

Her barbed cock head already torn pasty the girl's hymen and acting as a spear tip as Kali pushed her cock into her as she speared the girl onto the desk. As Kalie felt, Ruby's body trembled as her cunt doubled its already inhumanly tight walls, as her velvety flesh tripled their stranglehold grip on Kali's cock as it attempted to force out the invader as Kalie grunted.

Interlocking her fingers tightly with Ruby's own as she gave no quarter to the girl's, vice-like inner sex as she resited her moth the trembling reapers ears and bither ear. Nipping her earlobe as she licked the girl's ear, rubbing her rough ribbed tongue on her lobe of the reaper as she moaned into Ruby's ear as she finally!

Pushed her balls into Ruby's soft ass, as the massive cantaloupe sized testicles restedpeacefully onto the girl's pearlywhite ass as Kali moaned in pleasure as she finally hilted herself in the girl as she began to pur…

"Finally!" Kali thought as she fully inserted herself inside of the cute reapers cunt, as she finally felt her dick fully embedded into Ruby's warm womb. As the girl's body shook and trembled under her weight, as Kali held thier position the two resting entangled in one another's embrace as she relished the dominance she had over her, her lite young body trapped underneath her, her mouth agape still spitting up strands of her cum, her massive dick spearing the girl over her desk, as she purred softly into Ruby's ear, biting and nipping the back of her ears playfully giving the girls spasming body time to adjust to her cock before dragging her cock out half way.

Making the reaper gasp! In pleasure as Kali once again fought to rip her dick away from the girls impossibly tight cunt as she forced her bitch breaker halfway out after a herculean effort before gripping her hands even tighter as her cunt foughtto keep her insides.

"I'm going to start moving now. It's ok to scream." Kali whispered into Ruby's ear lobs as she gave it one last playful nip before ramming her cock inside Ruby making her eyes shoot open as asilent gap left her mouth as Kal begna thrusting into her.

Kali never had sex like this, not in all her long years had she fucked a hole that was just so tight! It was like Ruby's cunt was trying to break off her dick! As she shoved herself into and out of her cunt at a breakneck speed as low wet slap! Slaps!Sounds filled the air as Kali fucked Ruby's cunt. Her cock pistoning in and out of her wet sex like a jackhammer as Ruby broke.

All she could do was get out sharp yelps!And gasps! As Kali fucked, the reaper without hesitation as her body couldn't even handle it! Every time Kali pushed in our out Ruby's thin lithe form she spasmed and shook, as she trembled in place like someone had put a live wire in her or slamming herself back into Kali's cock making the girl yelp! And the milf growled as she slammed her hips into the girl as Kali felt her motherly instincts fade as her faunus instincts began to surfaces as she growled.

Kali picked up her pace as what where once frim brisk thrust became fast and powerful, as the one place slaps! Slaps! Of flesh on flesh became loud meaty WHACKS! Of flesh of flesh breakingflesh as Kali and growled a deep throat growl like a liter tiger as she attacked the girl. It was like watching a lion rip apart a zebra as Kali fucked the girl like an alpha predator.

Her cock slamming in and out of the girl's cunt like the arms of a lion as her barbs acted like the claws… Ripping and tearing out the soft fleshy walls of its prey. Slamming in and out of Ruby's small trapped defenseless form as she hammered it without mercy as it ripped, tore and devoured her prey. Making Kali give a bestial roar of dominance as she slammed her hips into Ruby like a jackhammer making the girl cry out a real moan of pleasure that originated from the deepest parts of Ruby's core as Kali slammed thier hips together.

Forcing ther half naked sweat covered forms together as Ruby's soft petite ass was slapped! By her swing balls into her ass, making it jiggle like the surface of a broken pond as she grunted and hissed into Ruby's ear hissing her dominance over her pet as she fucked Ruby like a common whore before she felt it.

Kalie felt the tingle in her balls as she ravaged Ruby's once virgin cunt although jsut by fucking it you would never know the difference as her impending climax filled her brain making her go feralas she hissed into her ear.

"Here it comes, Ruby! I hope you're ready to be a mommy now!" Kali growled as some part of Ruby's mind fought its way past the must as her mind resurface as she began to panic.

"What?! I don't want to be a mother now-

"To bad! Cause here it comes!" Kali said roaring as she slammed her hips forward, her cock striking the deepest part of Ruby's womb before twitching as Ruby screamed as Kali's cock fired int Ruby's cunt, making the girls broken body shudder as her first orgasm ripped through her body. Making Ruby shake uncontrollably on the cock spewing blast after meaty blast of thick virile cum into the girl's young fertile woman making Ruby's eyes rolled to the back on her head as Kali hissed in pain filled ecstasy as she swore! Ruby's cunt was going to break her cock in half as she flooded her womb with her seed, for over two minutes of the most excruciating pleasure of her life before Ruby's violently shaking body finally went still as her moaning ceased as the girl collapsed knocked out as Kali grunted in satisfaction.

Resting on Ruby's knocked out sweat covered body for five full minutes getting her breath back before reaching into the back of outfit and retrieving a small black dog collar that she easily put around Ruby's small neck with a sharp Click! As she collared her new breeding pet before she pulled out another small device, a gun like thing as she pressed it to Ruby's ear and pulled a trigger.

FISHT!

Ruby sturred her body flinching in pain as Kali planted a tag in her ear that red 0-1 as Kalo smiled as she tagged her first breeding collar she purred.

Oh, Blake! Why didn't you tell me you had such adorable friends! I can't want to breedthem all! Klain though with a wicked grin as her plan began...

"You know! For what it's worth! You Schnee's really do have wonderful pussies!" Kali said grunting as she slammed her pelvis down like a steam piston driving her cock deepinto the heavenly Schnee pussy she had just so recently deflowered. As her barbedcock plunged in and out of the quivers spasming pink slit pale flesh white as snow quivered and shook, as another orgasms was forcibly ripped from thier golds as eyes blue as sapphires looked on into Kali's simmering gold one with equal amounts ofnakedhate and fear as the woman fucked the heiress alone in thier dorm room, driving her cock in and out of the girls cunt at a steady speed filled the room with wet slap! Slap!Sounds as she fucked the girl.

Weiss was currently on her back, her legs open and spreadapart and tied firmly to her bedposts, her pale snow like ankles each bound by sturdy rope tied into uncomfortableknots as Kali fucked her tight fuck hole, her massive cock painfullystretching the formerly virgin orifice as it made the once pristine Shncee pussy stretchobscenely to handle all of it, as heavymeaty slaps! Of flesh on flesh and the scent of sexfilled the air, with its thick aroma as Kali pounded her cock into Weiss's cunt made the girls eyes roll to the of her head.

Weiss's lithe frail arms were duct-taped together, and held out in front of her, as Kali after easilylying to her sister saying Weiss was in the opposite side of the school, had snuck into the RWBY dorm ambushed the Schnee, disarmed tied her up and proceed to breedher. As she slammed her slut maker into Weiss virgin cunt with no preparation and began to fuck her roughly and unceremoniously on her own bed.

Kali was notperfect, she would admit to feeling a certain level of satisfactionfrom fucking the Schnee girl. She felt that it was doing justice for all the faunus that were mistreated at her company mines, as he fucked the heiress's tight cunt, making her small breasts shudder as her small pink nipples stood out on her bare chest as Kalie's every thrust made her body quakedas she smiled at Weiss. "You know Weiss you are quite the Houdini!" Kali said motherly never one stopping her brutalthrust into Weiss'sdefenseless love canal as Weiss glared at her.

"I mean look at your cunt! It's doing quite the disappearing act with my cock! Swallowingit like it is! It's magic!" Kali said moving her body so Weiss coudl see and panicas she saw Kalis massivecock pistoning inot her most private area.

"It's bigger than my arm!"Weiss thought as she blushed brightly as something longer and thickerthan her arm was slammed in and out of her, stretching her pussy inhumanly as Weiss coudl only image the damage it was doing to her insides and-

"I hope you said goodbye to your sister because after tonight you are never seeing her again." Kali cooed in a calm tone as Weiss went stiff as a board as she begna to scream through the duct tape on her mouth. "Oh? You thought I would let you go after this? My sweet child! I'm taking you back with me! You are along with the rest of your team going to be my new broodmothers! I'm going to have so many kittens with you!" Kale said grunted her magnificent semi-nude body glistening with sweat as she slammed her cock deeper than she thought possible into Weiss's tight, small cunt as the heiress began to lose consciousness-

"None of that! Now, just so you know you willnothave a bad life in Menagerie. I will treat you well as you birth my litter. And ever after for a time. You see I'm not the only well hung futa in Menagerie, most of my guards are, verywell hung and verypent up futa's and they would jsut loveto have a Schnee ass their breeding bitch.In fact, that's what you will be! A breeding bitchfor all the horny futas in my manner! Doesn't that sound fair? You get to spend you life-giving lives to make up for all the faunus that your father killed in the mines! Doesn't that sounds like poetic justice?" Kale asked grinning wickedly shuddering in pleasure as she slammed into the bound heiress tears formed in her eyes as she vehemently shook her head and-

"Oh don't worry, you don't have much of a choice! Here I cum!" Kali roared as Weiss's body began to shake and her attempts to escape doubled in thier intensity as Klal doubledher already frantic pace filling the room with a frantic meaty SMACK! SMACK!As Kali slammed her cock intoWeiss plundering her cunt for all it was worth before howling as she let out a flood of cum into the girls Virgin pussy. "Take it! Take it yo damn Schnee cunt! This is for all the faunus you abused!" Klai roar filling Weiss's' womb to the brink as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her cock pulse for several longminutes inside of the girl. filling her with an impressive baby bump as Weiss's owncolossalorgasm came to an end as her body shook and shuddered under Kali's wight as she smiled at her latestbreeding tool. As he slowly making sure to scrapeas much of the girl's insides as possible with her barbs pulled out her dick with a messy plop!As Kali sighed in content.

"There, not that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kali asked the tear-streaked now crying face of the now verypregnant Weiss as she moaned into her duct tape gag.

"What was that dear? I couldn't hear you, let me take off that gag." Kali said motherly as she ripped off Weiss's gag and-

"OW!?"

Kali hissed as Weiss bither and-

"Fuck you! You rapist bitch! How dare y-

MPPHHHH!

Weiss cried as Kali put the duct tape over her mouth and sighed.

"Tsk.Tsk. Tsk. You try to help people and this is what they give you?" Kali asked flashing Weiss an irritated looked as she took out her scroll and began to dial.

"Hello, Sandra? Is that you?" Kali asked as she sat on Weiss's bed making sure to smackthe girl in her face with her cock slammed her still cum stained and coatedin her own pussy juices on Wei'ss face. Making her gag in shock and disgust nad-

"Yes, I would like to make a dentalappointment," Kali said as Weiss froze as she looked up to the futa as a tremor of fear ran through her bound body. "Yes, I have a verynaughty child that needs her teeth removed.She is not going to need them seeing as how she will soon be placed on an all proteindiet." Kali said glaring at Weiss who began to screaminto her gag as Kali paused.

"Hold on Sandra, I think my childwants to say something. Hopefully, something like I'm sorry Mommy! Please make me a breeding bitch mommy!"The woman said as sheyankedWeiss's duct tape off her mouth making the girl yelp!In pain before-

"I'm sorry mommy! Please make me a breeding bitch mommy!" Weiss cried out as Kalie nodded.

"And please beg! The horny futa to use me whenever they please mommy."i "Please! Begthe horny futa to use me whenever they please mommy!"

"I"ll be a good cum slut Momm?"

"I'll be a good cum slut!"

"I want you to tagme a fuck hole, Mommy! Take away my name and give me a number!"Kali seethed as Weiss cried. "I want you to tag me a fuck hole mommy! Take away my name and give me a number! Weiss begged through her tears Kali nodded.

As she pulled out a slim collar and glared at Weiss. "Begfor the collar."

"Please! Give me the collar!"

Click!Kali clicked the collar onto Weiss's neck before reaching behind her for her gunas she found it and put in under Weiss's right ear and-

FISSHHT!

Weiss screamed as her ear was puncturedas Kali tagged her with a metal tag that read 0-2, as a small trickle of blood ran down Weiss's ear onto her trembling body painting a long line of red down it as she nodded in content.

"Put that appointment on a tentativehold, Sandra. Keep my window reserved but let's just wait and see how much she improves."Kali said closing her Scroll at once as Weiss shivered.

"FUCK! ME! YOU WERE MADE TO BE BREED!"Kali screamed as she slammed her hips into the girl Yang, as she fucked the partner of her daughter into her bed with a frenzy, unlike anything she had know.

Kali had already fucked twice today and her earlier conquests were now safe and securein the bathroom of team RWBY dorm. And Kali did wonder just how much Yang would react if she saw her sister fucked into a come bound up and hogtied in the bathroom as Kali fucked Yang into the bed. Making it creak and Gora as she slammed her firm ample this time fully naked hips, into Yang's wide childbearing ones as Kali groaned.

Yang was unlike anyof the others. While Ruby was petite and cute, and Weiss cold but alluring Yang was meantto be breed. Her massive double d cup breast that screamed grope me, to her thin hourglass figure that led to herparadoxicallywide childbearing hipsand that ass! That just screamed fuck me till I can't walk!And that was justwhat Kalie did as she pumped in and out of Yang's, loose well muscled dripping cunt at a fever pace as she roughly made out with the blonde bimbo with the bodaciousbody.

As she bredher more wet SMACK! SMACK! Sounds filled the air as Kali's now fully naked body slammed into Yang's equally nude form, making the infamous and coveted Belladonna Booty shake and jiggle-free of its constraints, as she fucked Yang's pelvis into the mattresses, attempting to girn her pelvis to dust, and nearly breaking the bed frame in the process as Kail's thrust hit a fever pitch. She took Yang mucheasier than all the rest, of her team as just after she finishedsecuringWeiss and Ruby Yang walked in the room her assets on cleardisplay begging to be ruined, looking for Blake as Kali pounced.

She moved like lightning walking over to Yangkissing her to the bed surprising her before gripping her tits as her instincts held true as the masochist bitch gave into her advance as she began to fuckher. Kali was roughwith Yang even more so than with Weiss, she clawedher soft ample breast, digging her nail int her soft pliant mounds, as she bitint her neckmarking her as her own as she made sure toagonizinglystir up the girls insides, her softwarm pussy that was so at odds with her sisters impossible tightness and Weiss's regalness. Was a welcome change of pace, as the girls inviting cunt had even made Kali cum twice!So far and showed no sign of letting her go as she grunted in pleasure. As she fucked Yang missionary as she slammed her hips into the girl mauling her, breaking her devouringher with her body, as he claws,her tongue, and dick all assaulted Yang at once in a masterfully coordinated attack as Kaligroaned.

"I'm going to fuck you, you stupid whore! NO! I'll do one better! I'll make you mypersonal breeding bitch you here! No one else gets to touch you! Not the guards, not the Grimm not even my husbandwill lay a finger on you! Your stupid tits! They belong to me! Your ass belongs to me! Your soft pussy!? That belongs to me and me alone! You will bear my children slut! And I'll fuck you every day! You won't go another day of your life without my cock in your holes and a bun in the over courtesy of me! And-

"Hey, Yang? You left your ammo in our room, you want it back?" A boyasked as the door to the room opened as both Kali and Yang looked to there left in shock eyes wide in fear as a blonde? Boy in a bunny hoodie walked inside and froze.

No one moved, no one breathed, no one moved an inch, let alone blink as Kali gained a dear in the headlights looks as a cute blonde boy walked in the room, just as she was balls deep in Yang and-

"OH GOD! I'm sorry! I'm so! So! Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! I'm sorry!" The boy said blushing brighter then her daughter's leaders cloak before stumbling forward tripping over a pile of loose clothes landing face first on the floor and-

"That ass...Kali thought as she looked at the plumprear end of the boy as her mouth began to drool and-

"I'm sorry! So! SO! Sorry! I have nothing against futas! Or anything-

"Calm down boy! You nearly gave mea heart attack!" Kali said in her truemotherly voice as the adorableblonde boy panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you had that kind of relationship with Yang! And-

"Does Blake know? Not that it's any of my business! What you do is totally!Up to you and-

"Dear light! You are a wreck! Be calm child! You have nothing to fear from me. And yesBlake is awareof my relationship with her team."

Kali said smiling warmly at the blonde boy as he bowed.

"Great! I'll just be going and-

"AH!" The boy fell, again.Landing face first on a pile of clothes giving Kali another view of his deliciousass as her dick stirredinside of Yang's honey pot as Yang moaned weakly like the whore she was.

"Boy, what isyour name?" "Jaune! Jaune Arc and-

"Jaune can you be a dear and do me a teensyweensy favor?"

"Mam yes, Mam! What is-

"I need you to stand up straight face the door and touch your feet."

"Like this?" Jaune asked bending over giving the futa woman another clearview of his ass as Kali moaned...

"Just like like that, now get on your hands andknees and place on hand on your rear." She said as Jaune blushed and did just as she instructed. Standing on all fours his ass on full display in his tightjeans as he swore he heard her pur.

"Now take that hand and hit your rear."

"You want me to spank myself?!"

"Jaune did you just question me?"

"NO!I"ll do it!" Jaune said giving his ass a light spank that stillmade it jiggle as Kali groaned.

"Dear goddess. Jaune what are you doing over the summer?"

"Nothing really, I can't afford the trip home and-

"Would you like to come home with me? There is a job opening for someone with yourassets." "Really!? Like what? I would love a summer job!"

"Eager are we? I like that in a toy-

"I mean boy!Yes boy, well it would be a job helping widowsaround thier houses and attending to thier needs."

"What does that mean?"

"I won't lie to you Jaune. This job pays well but it demands the bestof you. If you take it expect to work longhours you will be bouncingup and down at all hours of the night and! The day. You will be helping many active women do manythings. So you can expect to be taking a lot of loads, you will be in for many, and I do mean manyrough rides, and you will have to deal with some rather knottedsituations."

"It will be a lot to swallowat times but! if you keep an open mind and mouth, you will be sure to find the whole experience rewarding and you will find the job as a whole rather filling."Kali said licking her teeth already fantasizing about themanylonely horny fauns futa milfs bending the boy over a table and fucking within an inch of his life! Pounding that soft bubbly virginbut and-

"I'd love to! Don't worry about me, Miss Belladonna! I may not look it but I can hand anyrough ride! I can take as manyloads as these women can throw at me-

"In you more likely."Kalit though privately as Jaune went on. "And I know it might be a lot to swallow at first but I drink Ren's smoothies so I can choke down anything!" Jaune said as Kali fought the urge to laugh. "You. Are. Perfect. Find Blake for my contact information and be sure!To have her take your measurements!"

"My measurements? For what?"

"Your uniform of course! Now get out of here silly! I have some bondingto do." she said looking at the impaled moaning even while knocked out Yang as Jaune blushed.

"Of course mam right way! Thank you for the jobopening! I won't let you down!"

"More like they won't let you down," Kali grumbled as Jaune left them alone as she smiled at Yang. "Now where were we?" She asked as began to maul Yangs tits as the fucking began anew...

"MOM!What did you do!?" Blake seethed as her mother smiled.

"Oh Blakey! I missed you SO! Much!" Kali said wrapping her daughter in a hug as-

"MOM! My friends-

Oh, I met your team! They are lovely girls! OH! And I also met your cutefriend Jaune? That's his name, right? Tall, blonde bubbly ass begging to be broke in by a realdick? He's husband material if you ask me! OH! And tell Jaune to give you his measurements will you?"

"Measurements for what?"

"For his uniform of course! The futa's in Menagerie always likea human in a sexy Vacuomaid outfit you know?"

"MOM! Quit whoring out my friends!" Blake pouted as her mother sighed. "Blake! Jaune chose this job of his own free will! And besides! I'm doing anything he won't love in the end! Just look at your teammates!"

Kali said pointing behind her were four open large black suitcasesstood. All but one filled with the suspended naked bodies of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao-Long stood on full display. Handcuffed blindfolded, with several feeding tubes in thier mouths delivering food and nutrients to them and all with shiny black metal collars on thier neck with tags?!On thier ears numbering in 0-1 0-2 0-3On them. With the words, Family pet, Whore, Personal breeding tooltattooed on thier naked chest respectively as Blake seethed. "MOM! You can't-

"Oh and tell Jaune to look good for his trip! First impression matter so make sure he thinks highlyof Menagerie ok Blake? Because if you don't... There is always room for one morein my breeding pens you know? Especially for the daughter that was supposedto be my own breeding tool but ran away! Blake, would you like to be put into the breeding pens with your friends?"

"NO!"

"Good! Now get going an tell Jaune I'll see him soon! OH! And tell him to bring sunscreen!" Kali said as Blake ran away in a puff of purple smoke as she sighed.

"Kids! What can you do?" She asked aloud before turning to Weiss Schnees bound helpless body giving it a smug glance and smirking "So Weiss are you going to be a good cum slut for mommy?"

Frantic nodding from the girl said all she needed to know. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life as a breeding tool for faunus futa cocks?" The nodding again.

"Good Girl!" Kali said opening her scroll where a message read.

Confirm Weiss Schnee teeth removal? Yes. No.Two twin boxes said as Kali thought for a mount before she clicked the box that said Yes.As she closed her scroll with an ominous click!As she smiled wickedly to her self, as her luggage self-sealed as she smiled warmly as she began to roll it away to the docs."I love parents day." Kali thought as she smiled brightly and prepared to go home...

This was a damn mission! I hope it worked out!


	21. Need to Breed

Ruby was a simple faunus, she like simple things and had simple goals. She wanted to eat cookies, for breakfast lunch and dinner, get lot's of scritches behind her ears, have a minimum of ten hours of sleep a day and! Hang out with her best friend and fellow faunus Jaune Arc. As long as Ruby had all of this when she was a happy, health futa faunus with all her needs met. Well until her first heat session hit and she felt The need to breed. As for two weeks! She held out before her instincts took over and she acted.

Ruby couldn't handle it! Her body was out of control and her cock simply refused to go down. As her foot long canine cock finally became too much for her to take and she attacked her team. Weiss was the first to fell her dog dick. As Ruby tackled the studying girl bringing her to the ground ripping off her immaculate skirt and slamming her cock into the girls impossibly l tight virgin cunt as she began to fuck her.

"Ruby!? What are you-

'AHHH!!"

Weiss cried in equal parts pain and pleasure as Ruby slammed into her, as her foot long dick broke past the girl's hymen, as Ruby moaned and Weiss's eyes went cross. As Ruby began thrusting into her previously untouched Schnee Pussy, as Weiss began to balk.

"Ruby?! What-

AHH!"

Weiss cried as Ruby picked up the thrust activating her semblance as she began to fuck the Schnee. As the faunus futa slammed into her partner dripping sex Weiss's eyes went lidded as Ruby's pheromones interacted with Weiss's brain as she began to blank as her legs wrapped around her leader's thing thrusting waist.

"KYA!"

The Schnee cried as her legs locked around her leader as she was fucked senseless. As Ruby grunted. Her best friends pussy was just as tight as she expected as Ruby's hours of masturbating to it pale in comparison to the inhuman tightness of the Schnee as she fucked her on the RWBY dorm floor.

Weiss was fucked silly in less than a moment as Ruby fucked the girl onto the ground, grunting in pleasure as she felt her parents already insanely tight pussy climax around her cock, as she fucked Weiss for over eight minutes before finally climaxing.

"Cumming!"

Ruby yelled filling Weiss with her cum knocking her up as her eyes rolled to the back of her bed as Weiss was breed by her leader.

As Ruby grunted in irritation her desire to breed only mitigated but nowhere near satisfied as she yanked her cock from the Schnee with a wet plop! As she growled wanting to breed the rest of her team. As if the universe was listening to Ruby there was a loud click!

As the door to team RWBY's door was unlocked as Blake walked in and froze. Instantly seeing her teammate on the floor, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her pussy leaking a waterfall of cum. As her leader hard foot long dick stood loud and proud as Blake began to speak before she smelt it.

The pheromones coming from her lead instantly infiltrated and overwhelming her as Blake dropped to her hand and knees ripping off her pants revealing the perfect Bella Botty as she dropped to all fours. And presented her self to her mate. Her mind already to far gone as Ruby grinned.

She semblance sprinted into Ruby. Slamming her cock deep into her girls virgin pussy. Making Blake moan in pleasure as her pheromone influence min beat down any hint of the pain of her initial defloration as Ruby began to thrust.

"YESSS! HARDER! HARDER!"

Blake cried her mind already gone as Ruby picked up the catgirls arms. Slamming into her from behind elicitingloud-

SLAP! SLAPS!In the room as Ruby bet the girl over fucking her tight faunus pussy senseless. As Blakes' eye rolled into the back of her head, her mouth drolling long lines of spit as Ruby fucked the faunus girl into the floor.

She slammed her foot on Blake's neck, slamming her black combat boot into the back of her head gaining a sharp GAK! From the girl as she was forced into the floor. Allowing Ruby to spear her until she rubbed her womb, as Ruby grunted in exertion asserting her dominance over Blake as the cat girl melted and moaned into the ground. Her pussy violently spasming and gripping around her cock, as it viciously pulled her foot long dick into her dripping love canal.

As Ruby plowed into Blakes insanely tight pussy she took the time to rub her hand over her impossibly soft and round ass. As she gripped and kneaded it while never missed a thrust into her dripping spasming pussy as Blakes' eyes rolled up into her head as her mind saw pink! As she was lost in her heat riddled gaze as Ruby fucked her into endless rounds of climaxes, as her cock pounded her womb time and time again as the room was filled with near deafening SLAP! SLAP! Sounds of flesh on flesh as Ruby fucked Blake into a mewling drolling cumming pile on the floor giver her orgasm after orgasm before reaching her own.

"CUMMING!" Ruby shouted finally having enough for the cat girl to tight pussy before finally hitting herself inside of her filling her to the brim with her boiling fertile cum. Making Blake moan in rapture as her final mind shattering orgasm tore through her body. As it shook and shuddered, spasming violently on Ruby's dick before finally dropping into a fucked stupid pile of a moaning drooling mess. As she weakly begged for"More cock...

As Ruby yanked out her now dripping dick covered in Blake's love juices and excess sperm with a wet plop!As a water fall of cumk cam form her abused cutna s Ruby smirked. Her need to breed slightly lessening as she felt her that addled mind begin to fade away and-

"Hey what's up with all the damn moaning and groaning in the halls? Both of you and JNPR sound like someone is getting murdered!"

Yang said walking into the room as she saw the fucked stupid cum drunk bodies of her team and best friends spasming and pulsing on the floor. Thier now ruined pussies flooded with cum and pouring waterfall of cum onto the ground as their eyes rolled up into their heads as they both moaned for "More cock."Thier voices in a far-off misty place away from this reality as she balked.

"What the-

"MPHH!?"

Yang moaned as Ruby's cock was given a second breath of life, as she saw the knockout body of her half-sister Yang as she knew she had to breedthe blonde bimbo as Yang balked as Ruby tackled her to the ground. Yanking off her top and shorts as Yang balked.

As Ruby slammed into her sister using her superior speed and element of surprise to yank off her skimpy clothes revealing her knock out body of double D cup breast and wide child-bearing hips as she shot her hips forward.

Her foot of dripping cock acting like a red heat seeking missile as she slammed into Yang's surprisingly virgin pussy, as Ruby's mind balked as the actual impossibly muscled insides of Yang gripped her cock as Ruby moaned.

"AHH!" Ruby cried as she suddenly feltlike a damn fist was around her cock. Gripping and yanking it as she cried out in pleasure as Yang began to panic as the must took over her mind as she began to fell her body twitch. As she began to fell her mind haze as Ruby began to rut her.

Her thin lithe waist slamming into Yang with a breakneck pace filling the room with more wet SMACK! SMACK! Sounds along with grunts of exertion from Ruby and sharp yelpsof pleasure from Yang. As Ruby began to fuck her own sibling.

"Ruby!? What are you-

"AHH!"

Yang cried as Ruby drilled her cock even further into her impossible muscled snatch as the fleshy fist gripped and foughtRuby's cock. Acting like a damn gatekeeper in a desperate attempt to keep her foot of cock away from her fresh fertile womb as Ruby grunted in exertion her heat filled mind simply refusing to be defined as she slammed her hips forward. Ignoring Yangscries of pleasure as her body spaned as she ripped her first orgasm from her as she broke past her walls into ther woman as Ruby grunted in satisfaction.

"There! All the way in!" Ruby shouted as her siste'r body began to covulse as she scrapped her womab with her cock, tka tim to gin inpase as yang once powerful not spamign tsing forma ss he smired ass he back to breed her sibling."AHH! HARDER! HARDER!"

Yang cried out her mind gone as Ruby fucked her into the floor, using her sibling to not only fucking her at near supersonic speeds but twisting Yangs nipples making her cry out as Ruby breed her sibling.

As Ruby fucked yang her heat fueled mind began to shiftas she felt her sister's voluptuous body. Sure both Blake andWeiss were both beauties in ther own right but Yang? She was meant to be breed. As Ruby fucked her sister like a futa possessed her hips slamming forward at an impossibly fast pace making Yang's eyes go empty and blank as Ruby fucked her on the floor as Yang climaxed again and again of Ruby pistoning her cock making Ruby grunt in exertion as her pussy still resited her even as it's master was fucked into a coma as Ruby grunted.

"Cumming!"

Ruby shouted as she filled Yang firlt womb with her cum. Making Yang gave a rapture field cry as her body shook and shuddered and fell asRuby grunted in exertion as she painted her womb white before pausing as even afterher own orgasm subsided as for some reason her cock was refusing to go down as her knot forced its way inside of Yang as Ruby knew she was nowhere near finished. As Ruby gripped her sister's hips liftng her up as Yang mewled as the real fucking began.

Ruby felt challengedas she begna to truly fuck her sister as the realfucking began. Yang got it far worse than the other members as Ruby attackedher enticing flesh. As she slammed her cock in and out of Yang, trying and failingto mover her still hard cock from her sister no matter what she did.

She fucked her doggy style for half an hour Making Yang cry out in bliss as she pumped her still resting cunt forcing it's walled down as shemolded it into her new personal cock sleeve. She slammed Yang onto the glass windows of her dorm. Smearing her massive tit's on the glass giving a free sho to anyone looking up as she fucked her on the glass.

Cumming three more times into her cunt making Yang'seyes go cross as her mind began to slip as she still could not lose her knot.

She forced Yang into the shower slamming her into the wall and slamming on the water bathing them in warm mist as she yanked Yang's hairback. As she fucked her doggy style int he shoer making Yang gasp!

In pain and shock as she was forced onto the tiled floor as more wet SMACK! SMACK!Sounds filled the room as Ruby grunted in the exertion of breeding her sister before growling in frustration as she still was unable to free her cock as she was unable to remove her knot form hersisters ruined cunt.

After the shower she slammed her on ther beds, fucking her on the haphazardlyconstrued bunkbeds causing two of them to crash violently into the ground as Ruby fucked her all over them, fucking her on the chairs, the walls on the bookcases and even the bathroom sink. She came time and time again in Yang's cunt before finally!

Slamming Yang intot he brtual mating press as she finally! Felt her knot loosen as she let out a final massive leg braking wave of cum injection in yang as her mindbrokeand Ruby sighed in content as her need to breed finally subsided...

As she let her cock out of her sisters annihilated cunt letting the massive deluge of cum fall out form her as a happy sigh escaped her lips as her need to breed was finally taken care of as she looked with pride at her freshly impregnated cum drunk teammates. Weiss on her back palying ith her cunt as she let her pheromen fille dnimd wander, as Blake mewled in a cum drunk pile on all fours. As Yang... or what was leftof her maoned softly. Ruby smiled as her first need left adn the final need of her came to the front. As now that she had bred her team she still needed to be breed.

As she left the room, her cunt dripping as she went to the onlymate she could consider acceptable. As she knocked up her team JNPR dorm as she watched as the door opened as she saw the inside. Jaune was lifting a cum drunk Pyrrha off his dick. As her horse faunus best friend lifting the champions freshly mind broken body of his horse cock.

As he gently lovingly put her on her bed. Tucking her in as both Pyrrha, Nora and Rin laid in drooling twitch cum drunk piles as tidal waves of cum flooded out from her as Jane turned to Ruby his almost two feet of cock jerking to life as Ruby fell to her knees.

The pheromones from the alpha faunus proved too much for her as she fell flat on her knees as she presented her dripping snatch to Jaune begging to be breed like a whore and gasping in surprise as instead of jamming his bitch break right into her drolling virgin cunt he instead lifted her up. Stoking her hair lovingly looking her dead in the eyes as she slammed her onto his cock. Fucking her upright making her eyes roll straight up to the back of her head. "AHH! JAUNE!" Ruby cried as Jaune broked past her womb, making Ruby cum instantly on his massive cock as her pussies virgin walls clamped down on him as her own cock speed freely cover his chest. Paining it with her cum as he began to jerkher.

Slamming her up and down on hismassive cock. Makng soft but hardwet SMACK! SMACK!Sounds fill the air as he fucked her in the air. Making Ruby's eyes go cross as her legs wrapped around her true mate. Making her mouth crash into his as he finally fucked her on a wall slamming into her violently making Ruby's mind break as Jaune fuckd her into submission.

Slamming his cock in and out of her again and again. Reforming the girls once tight cunt into her personal breeding tool. Reshaping and remodeled her inside as his cock head kiss her her womb making her eyes go blake as her legs began to kick futilely and her inner walls clamped down to ludicrous levels of tightness as he finally grunted filling Ruvy with cum marking her as her personalmating property as both leaders came at once as Jaume finally impregnated his own mate as they both collapsed into a happy cum drunk pile.

Months later...

Both leaders stood happily looking at thier own new harem. Thir teammates now all living community their bellies heavily pregnant as both Ruby and Jaune smiled as the Master and Mistress of the newly created harem finally had their perfect lives and several bets of what kids they would produce as their days finally began...


	22. Alpha

**Synopsis**: _Cougar!Glynda teaches a class for the girls to handle the powerful musk of an alpha male. She gets resident alpha Horse!Jaune to act as an example. Puppy!Ruby, Cow!Nora, and Lioness!Cinder to join in with a hands on demonstration._

"Alright ladies, this class is to teach you all how to control yourselves around an Alpha." Glynda Goodwitch stood up at her podium on the right side of the stage. Jaune Arc stood in the center of the stage, completely naked with his large cock hanging free. Goodwitch's cougar ears were alert and stayed that way till all the chatter ended. "The musk of an alpha can rob you of your senses and rob you of all reason. While in the short-term you might love if you may come to regret it down the road. Now Mr. Arc has agreed to help me in this demonstration. Do I have any volunteers from the audience."

Every girl's hand went up, the sight of the massive horse cock in front of them already ensnaring them. Glynda quickly picked out three people that she hoped would be able to hold themselves together. "Nora Valkyrie, Cinder Fall, Ruby Rose." The three girls chosen made their way down to the stage.

Nora's horns glinted in the light, small spots on her shirt showed that she was lactating, even the pads she used weren't much use. Ruby's tail wagged while her ears were up in the air, her dual traits as much a rarity as her eyes. Cinder walked with confidence, her tail swinging behind her with each step she took. Glynda nodded to each girl as they stepped into the stage, she looked back at the audience only to stop when moans reached her ears. She looked back to see Nora on all fours, her tits leaking milk onto the floor as Jaune thrust into her pussy.

"Ms. Valkyrie!!!"

"I'm sooooryy proofeser….. it's just so gooood. I can't resi… Ahhhh!!" Nora came right there, Jaune thrusting away the entire time. Ruby was shaking as she stood there watching as her best friend/secret crush thrust away into his teammate. Glynda was going on about ways to avoid falling to Musk, "like Ms. Valkyrie is doing right now", but she was barley even half-listening, her focus on Nora's expanding belly, Jaune's cum forcing it to expand, and her gushing tits. When Jaune exited Nora she lost it at the sight of his cock covered in his and Nora's sexual emissions.

Shedding off her clothes in an instant she rushed Jaune and stuck his cock down her throat. She choked on it at first and pulled back so only the tip was in her mouth. Jaune's hand came up and began to pet her around her ears, an act he had performed many times before unaware of how much she trusted him to allow the act. Jaune's has moves away from her head and both then wrap around her waist and picked her up, his dick falling from her mouth as he made it so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Ruby, do you want this?" It's clear he needs to here this, he won't go forward with it if she is unwilling. Ruby nods and she is then slowly lowered onto his cock, soon reaching her cervix and stopping there. A bulge visible on her stomach. Jaune pressed his mouth to her ears and whispered sweet nothings to her as she grew used to the feeling of the large cock stretching her snatch to fit his girth. His words only added to her blush and every other girl whose traits allowed them to hear his words. Ruby's tail soon begins to wag as all discomfort begins to leave and only pleasure remained. Kissing Jaune along his neck she whispered into his ear.

"You can pick up the pace. Make me yours, my Knight." Jaune felt a shiver at her name for him and began to bounce her on his cock, her cervix being hit with every thrust. Ruby's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she cried out. Orgasm after orgasm squirting through the tight seal Jaune's cock had made with her pussy.

"Ruby, I'm going to cum." Ruby wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist and her arms around his chest.

"Inside me. Mark me as your bitch." Jaune groaned at Ruby's words and came. Ruby's eyes rolled back into her head and Jaune kissed her on the forehead as he lowered her to the floor. Nora crawled over from where she had been sitting, masturbating the entire time, and began to eat Ruby out. Lapping up whatever of Jaune's seed flowed out of Ruby's cunt. Jaune's attention was then drawn to Cinder crawling over to him, her gorgeous body on view for anyone to see, her tail twisting in the air, a seductive smirk causing his blood to boil. Her crawl was like an actual lioness on the prowl.

"You did such a marvelous job with those little girls Jaune." Cinder crawled behind him and pressed her breasts into his back. Her hands began roaming over his chest, feeling out every part and likening what she found. "You truly are an alpha, but such weak little girls aren't a good test. Allow me to show you how a woman feels." Cinder slides around him, her tail brushing up against his side on the way around. There she begins to worship his cock, licking up from the base to the tip and cleaning it of all the cum that it was once drenched in. Jaune groaned at her actions, Cinder smirked thinking he was putty in her hands. Glynda wanted her to show how to overcome an alpha's musk, well she'd show this class and gain a stud. She then took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it, planning on teasing him until he begged for release. Then she felt his hands on her head and was shoved all the way to the base of his cock where she choked on it.

"You don't get to insult them. You think your so great but I'm the end I'm going to make sure you break. You'll be a pet for me and anyone I want you to serve." Cinder couldn't even argue back, to busy trying to get oxygen. Twisting her hair into a makeshift ponytail Jaune lifted her off his cock enough so that she could breathe again and then thrust her back down. Cinder shook and slapped his leg but he showed no mercy, her attempts to make him stop mad worthless by the pool of arousal gathering under her legs. Pulling Cinder off his cock Jaune finished himself off and covered her in his cum.

"Now let's make sure you know your place, Omega." Cinder's eyes widened at that, he was saying she would be the lowest member of his pack, a toy for every member. She tried to fight back but he began to beat his cock against her face, covering her in her own saliva. She accepted being forced on all fours and made to face the audience. Cinder readied herself only to squeal when Jaune's cock entered her ass instead.

"What are you doing!!!!"

"Putting an Omega in her place." A slap to her ass punctuated each word. Cinder moaned at the slaps. "Oh good, my new Omega is an masochist. That means I don't have to hold back." Jaune's thrusts increased in intensity and Cinder's cries increased in volume but it became clear that they weren't made from pain. Everyone watched as Cinder, the woman regarded as the best female student alpha at the school was broken down, cumming from her ass being stretched out and begging for Jaune to abuse her. After a half-hour of thrusting into her ass Jaune finally let go and released everything she had been holding back, Cinder moaned into the floor where she laid facedown as her backside was filled with cum.

"You will be at my room tonight for more training wearing only a collar, bring a leash to go with it." Cinder moaned out a yes and Jaune sat back down to take a breather. He looked up to feel a mouth close around his balls, looking down he saw the Goodwitch was the one to do it, her resistance to his muck having run out during Cinder's punishment. He pulled back and grabbed her hair to line her up. A smirk crossed Jaune's lips as he shoved his cock into her mouth, the so-called Unbreakable Cougar was having his dick shoved down his throat and loving it. Soon Glynda joined Cinder face down on the ground with cum leaking out of her ass while Jaune was cleaned off once more by Nora and Ruby.

As for the rest of the class not a single hand wasn't either being used for anything other than fingering themselves or playing with their breasts, each one planning a way to get some Arc-cock.


	23. Joan's Glory Training

Joan let out a sigh as she stripped herself of her clothing. She then entered the stall with holes in and sat in the chair. There were holes in all four walls and they were close. She honestly wondered what this training could include. But she was determined to do it.

Suddenly there was four female voices coming to the stall were Joan was.

"Finally I've waiting for this!" Yang said as she was already getting hard.

Blake rolls her eyes but nods. "It has been awhile…"

"Honestly Yang you're too horny sometimes…" Weiss said as Yang pouts at her.

Ruby giggles and pokes Weiss's side making her jump. "Then why come with Weiss?~"

The girls laugh as they stop outside the stall as Weiss was stammering a response. the team started to adjust themselves and get ready.

Joan gasped as she heard their voices. She stayed quiet wondering what they were doing. We're they here to train instead. She shook her head and locked the stall. She'd apologize later but she needed the training. Her feet was in view of the girls and she waited for what was next to come.

"I hope whoever is in here is good." Yang said as she pulls out her cock.

"Aww give them break Yang." Ruby said doing the same thing along with Weiss and Blake.

The team line up next to each other and stick their dicks in the holes.

Yang snickers as she looks at her team. "Bet you mine gets sucked first."

Joan gasped again as she saw the 4 cocks coming out of the holes. She was slightly intimidated by them and looked at each one. She guessed she had to pleasure them. The also heard Yang's voice, she went and began to jerk her cock with a hand, while her sisters which was slightly bigger received a kiss and a few licks from Joan. She then used her other hand on Blake's while taking turns between licking and kissing Weiss, and Ruby's cocks.

"Ahhh! h-her lips are soft.~" Ruby said whimpering at each kiss and lick.

"Mmmm~ She not…ohhh~….bad…"

Weiss said putting a hand her mouth as she blushes.

"Fuck…Hands are soft but they've welded a sword before.~" Blake purrs as she thrusts a bit.

"Oh man handjob…" Yang pouts but she agreed with them.

Joan did this for a couple more seconds before spat in her hands and rubbed Blake and Yang's cocks once more. She then took Ruby's cock into her mouth and began sucking on it. She moved her legs up and began to Rub Weiss's cock with her soft feet. Moaning softly.

Blake and Yang groan from the girls hands as she was definitely skilled.

O-Ohh her mouth….It's so wet and warm.~ Ruby moans as she leans against the wall. "Mmm deeper.~"

Weiss gasps as she feels the girl's toes curls and stroke her cock more. "Nngh not bad~."

Joan lightly gagged on Ruby's cock as she bobbed her head. She then used her thumbs to play with Blake and Yang's cockheads And tips while her feet moved with one under Weiss's shaft, and the other having her toes on her cocks tip.

Blake bites her lip as her cockhead was very sensitive so her pleasure increased rapidly. Yang gasp loudly as she grabs the side of the stall and leans against it. "F-fuck…"

Ruby was on her toes cause of how wet and tight the girl's throat was, it felt so good and she didn't know how long she Would last.

Weiss groans as the girl had found her weak spot which was the underside of her cock. "Who the hell is this good?~"

Joan then had an idea to finish this a bit faster. She moved her foot off of Weiss's cock. And turned on her side before she let Ruby's large cock go into her pussy. She then put Weiss's cock in her mouth to suck as her feet moved to Yang's cock rubbing it while her hands moved back to jerk Blake's cock with both her hands this time squeezed and moved them up and down the cat faunas's cock.

There were two gasps and two moans for the team. Ruby moaned as she never felt pussy that was so soft and wet, it hugged her shaft so tightly. "She's amazing!~" Weiss also moaned as she underestimated this girl, her mouth was divine! "Oh gods yes! Use that tongue some more!~" Blake gasps as she thrust her hips in rhythm with the girl's heavenly hands. "D-Don't stop…please.~" Yang doing the same as Blake as she was thrusting too. "I gonna cum soon.~"

Joan moaned on Weiss's cock more as she sucked it and swirled her tongue on the tip, while her toes curled and tickled Blake's member in a pleasurable way. With Yang her hands softly squeezed and stroked her shaft up and down mixing her spit with her pre cum. All the while she moved her hips against the wall so that Ruby may fuck her as hard as she wanted, even using her semblance as well.

Ruby pants as she gets lost in the pleasure and thrusts rapidly with the help of her semblance. Weiss couldn't hold anymore as she lets out a small cry of pleasure as she sents several thick spurts of cum in to the girl's mouth. Blake was on the edge as she heard Weiss cumming. "Almost…there.~" Yang was holding on for dear life as she tried not to cum with Weiss. "H-Holy… Crap…."

Joan's eyes widened as she gulped down Weiss's cum and loved the flavor as she continued sucking on her cock. Her feet moved faster against Blake's cock as her soft toes were glazed in pre cum making them better for her pleasure. Her hands kept moving up and down Yang's and rubbing under her shaft as well as her cockhead so she can cum. And she lightly bucked her hips against Ruby's as her pussy was being reshaped into the Rose's cocksleeve.

Ruby, Blake and Yang so followed as they all start to cum. Yang groans as she unloads several thick spurts of sticky cum all over the girl's hands with Blake following suit covering the girl's feet with her creamy seed as well, but Ruby somehow held on as she fucking this girl's pussy hard and fast. "Nngh nngh…"

Joan moaned louder as she moved her limbs and then she grabbed her ankles so that Ruby's cock can go in even deeper as the bulge in her abdomen was evident. "Ah~ fuck~" she moaned out as Ruby's hips rammed into hers through the wall. Unknowingly she had given her identity away to the girls.

"Joan!?" Yang, Weiss, and Blake shouts in surprise that Vomit Girl could handle them so well.

"J-Joan!? Ooohhh g-gonna…I'm CUMMING!!" Ruby cries out as her cock throbs hard as she slams it as deep as she can unknowingly entering Joan's womb and completely floods it with her hot, creamy, fertile seed and didn't stop cumming as her orgasm lasted for about a minute. Ruby trembles as she was weak in the knees.

Joan let out another lovely loud moan as she felt Ruby's cum fill her pussy and womb up, as her seed entered her ovaries immediately impregnating the Arc. The stall door opened as Joan laid against the other stall with her legs spread and her Pussy dripping Ruby's cum. Her feet and hands had Blake and Yang's. While her face had some of Weiss's showing that some got on. "R-Ruby~" she moaned out as Ruby's large flaccid cock was lading on her thighs with some cum dripping onto her leg. To the team It was an erotic and beautiful display of Joan and her body. As her chest heaved and her breasts bounced a tiny bit.

Team RWBY blush in unison as Ruby even though after cum so much immediately got hard again, she gulps as she looks at her team. "I could go for another round…."

Her team look at eachother and let Ruby have this. The trio fix themselves and thank Joan before leaving.

"Ruby?" Joan said dazed as she looked at her best friend and gulped as she saw her cock was hard again. She still had her legs spread before she moved her hands to her ankles and spread them out more for her. "Want to.. hah… help me with training~?" She said as her blue eyes connected to Ruby's silver ones. Her pupils already had red hearts in them as she wanted more from the reaper.

"Yes!" Ruby shouts as she rushes in and closes the door behind her, Soon loud shameless moans came from the stall as it shook.

-later-

Joan let out a loud moan as she felt Ruby cum inside her for the 5th time. She panted as she laid on the ground, her mouth oozing out Ruby's sweet cum while Ruby was fucking her stretched pussy. She looked back at Ruby her eyes hearts as she loved the red leader. "Ruby.. mmnn~ I love you so much~" she said as her toes curled. Her body had cum on her breasts back, and feet showing what else the red reaper did with they arc. And her ass was also oozing out cum showing that Ruby got a bit more rough with the blonde. "Please~ Hah… be my training partner… and maybe.. even more~" Joan asked ruby with a blush.

Ruby was pant against the wall and links eyes with Joan, her eyes had siver hearts in them. She nods as she leans down and kisses Joan's cum stain lips before breaking away. "Whenever…you…want…I'll be…yours.~" She nuzzles Joan as she tries to think of a way for them get back in school with everyone see them naked and sticky.~


	24. Winter's Day Off

**Synopsis**: _After a long week of busy work, Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee decides to take a well deserved break. While she's alone, she thinks it best to pleasure herself to help alleviate some of her stress_

**Contains**: Normal Sex Stuff, like Nothing Weird or Anything

Working for the Atlas Military was a prestigious position, let alone being an Atlas Specialist. The task brought with it numerous amounts of responsibilities and took many hours out of one's day, almost draining all of their energy. Only a few were capable of handling the task of being an Atlas Specialist, and one of those people was the eldest child of Jacque and Willow Schnee: Winter Schnee.

Winter had worked in the military for most of her adult life upon graduating from Atlas Academy, and now was right in the position she always wanted to be in. However, she was still a human being, and no normal human being would be able to handle the massive workload being an Atlas Specialist brought with it. Paperwork, stakeout missions, and an insane amount of defending small villages from impending Grimm attacks. Winter didn't complain because she enjoyed what she did, but even she needed a break sometimes.

Luckily for her, General Ironwood issued her a day off as he traveled to Beacon Academy in Vale. Because of this, he decided that his most hardworking Specialist should get a break. So, after seeing her boss off, Winter returned back to her quarters in Atlas. Once she arrived, the woman was quick to remove her boots and throw them to the side. She then entered her bathroom and began running a bath. As the warm water began filling up the tub, Winter took a deep breath and started to peel off her clothes piece by piece.

She stripped out of her uniform until the white haired woman was left in nothing but her lacey bra which barely contained her large breasts, and a matching lace thong that did very little to cover her toned ass. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Winter admired her body before unclipping her bra and letting her tits drop, bouncing as they did so. She then removed her thong from its position wedged in her ass and dropped it to the floor next to her bra. Now completely naked, Winter sighed and stopped the bath from filling up too much. The tall woman then slowly got into the bath, sinking down into the warm water and letting her eyes close ever so slightly.

Winter's week had been a hellish one to say the least, so she really needed this bath. All she wanted to do was relax and forget the week had happened, but too much had happened to forget.

Monday was when everything started. She had been sent to a small village to stop a group of bandits from pillaging and plundering. The bandit tribe arrived the same time she did, and she lured them out into the forest, away from the village. Unfortunately, while fighting them in the woods, Winter misstepped and tripped face first into the snow, losing her weapon and getting her top half stuck in the snow while her ass stuck out. It didn't take long for the bandits to tear off her pants and start fucking her pussy loose. After long, the bandits started tearing through her ass with their cocks, stripping poor Winter of her anal virginity. And with all the bandits that were there, she certainly had the roughest first ass fucking.

On Tuesdays, Winter was tasked with training with Penny in order to insure the android girl was getting better. However, on that day, the scientists had installed Penny's sex drive. Now, the red headed android was a powerful foe on her own, but with this new sex drive fueling her, she became infinitely more harder to fight against. This meant that not only was Winter disarmed and pinned immediately, she also had Penny's vibrating fist punching into her pussy and fisting her cunt rapidly while vibing against her clit. After observing Penny turn Winter into an orgasming mess for three hours, the scientists finally called the match and took Penny back to her room, leaving the elder Schnee lying in a puddle of her own juices.

Wednesday wasn't too bad, but it was still embarrassing. While walking to an important meeting with her superiors, Winter happened to look up and see a crow flying by. Distracted by looking at the bird, Winter failed to notice an Atlas soldier's weapon misfire. The result was the blaster hitting her pants, turning them to ash and leaving her naked from the waist down, because she had decided to go commando that day. The bad luck didn't stop there, for right next to her, another misfire from a blaster struck a fire hydrant, exploding it and dosing Winter in water. The cold climate of Atlas plus being cold made her nipples all but poke through her white, wet t-shirt, and since she wasn't wearing a bra, her tits were basically visible. But even with no pants or underwear and her tits poking through her shirt, Winter still had to attend the meeting. She was red in the face the entire time.

Believe it or not, things only got worse on Thursday. General Ironwood called her to his office and she was chewed out for exposing herself the way she did on Wednesday. For her punishment, he stripped her off her pants and underwear, and spanked her ass with his metal hand. Five hours went by of Ironwood spanking her, not stopping even as tears began to leave her eyes and her ass was turned black and blue. However, throughout the entire spanking, Winter knew that if she screamed or cried out, that the General would see her as weak. How could she handle missions if she couldn't handle a single spanking? So, she bit her lip and endured the hellish spankings as the five hours became ten! Once he was done with her, he ordered her to pull up her pants and carry on with her normal work. Needless to say Winter was still feeling that even as she sat in her bath and reflected on the week.

Then, finally was just yesterday on Friday. Winter was chosen from a raffle to go help the soldiers get some stress relief for their service. What Winter didn't know was that stress relief really meant go let the soldiers fuck her ass, mouth, pussy, and tits until they came all over her, leaving her skin more white than her hair. Once Winter was done servicing them, the Schnee limped home with cum leaking from every available hole. To her relief though, Winter got home to receive the news that she'd have a week off.

Now Winter laid in the tub, her eyes slowly closing as her hand hovered over her pussy under the water. Biting her lip, Winter slowly began to use her thumb to rub her clit, circling around and around as pleasure began to build up in her body. The Specialist let out a low moan as she gradually began increasing the speed at which she rubbed her clit, her chest heaving up and down as she began to lose herself to the pleasure. She quickly plunged two of her fingers into her soaking cunt now, shoving them in and out at a rapid pace. She continued fingering herself and rubbing her clit for a good twenty minutes, all while floating in her bath.

"Oh…" Winter moaned quietly to herself as she felt herself getting closer. "OH!" Winter let out a louder moan, followed shortly by a scream of pleasure. She was close, so close… then.

"Miss Schnee, do you require assistance?"

Winter let out a scream as she took her fingers out of her pussy and brought her hands up to cover her large tits that were floating in the water. She looked up to see her personal Atlesian Knight standing before her, looking down at her naked form. That thing sure did show up at the worst times, but maybe today it could be useful. She did remember the Atlesian scientists that worked on Penny saying that they installed the sex drive in her assistant as well. Biting her lip as she thought it over, Winter then turned to the android before her and cleared her throat.

"AK, activate sex drive feature."

The moment she uttered those words, the blue hue AK admitted turned pink, signifying its change in program. AK looked at the naked Winter in the tub before reaching in and grabbing her. Winter let out a cute yelp as AK carried her dripping wet body out of the bath and carried into her bedroom. He dropped Winter onto her bed before walking over to her nightstand. Meanwhile, Winter was wet (in both ways) as she laid on the bed, ready for whatever AK had in store for her. She watched as he came walking back to her with an assortment of toys in his hands.

For a split second, a trace of doubt went through Winter's mind. If this got out to anyone, that Winter Schnee had to use a Atlesian Knight to pleasure herself… However, no one would find out. Winter did her best to reassure herself that she would be fine, and just in time as AK approached her, hands full of all her multicolored sex toys.

Winter gladly spread her legs for the android, and AK wasted no time in grabbing her legs and lifting them up into the air, giving him better access to her wonderful holes. AK dumped the pile of toys onto the bed before grabbing a large butt plug and brought it towards Winter ass. Winter's blue eyes widened as she watched AK bring it close to her tight hole. She had bought that butt plug when she vacationed in Vacuo, but she was way too tight to use it. Now, she was certain she had no say in the matter now, and she doubted her tight ass would stop AK.

AK pressed the plug up to Winter's tight little rosebud, prodding it before he shoved his hand forward, burying the toy inside Winter's shapely ass. The woman let out a high pitched moan at her ass being invaded, but soon began moaning out as AK pulled it out and plunged it back in, fucking her ass with the toy at a blistering pace. Winter's eyes crossed in pleasure as her ass was reshapen to fit the massive toy, but her pussy was still flooding like a waterfall from the sensation. She moaned and gasped each time AK tore it out only to ram it right back in her slutty little asshole.

This process continued for a few minutes, Winter's mind scrambling as her ass was fucked into a loose hole that only that plug would be able to fit into. Fortunately, it wasn't long before AK slammed the plug into Winter's ass one final time and left it there, keeping that tight hole stretched out to an extreme size. Winter was a moaning and wet mess with her legs still held up by her android lover. AK then morphed his hand into a singular metal rod and looked to Winter. The two made eye contact, and Winter knew exactly where that rod would be going. Before Winter could speak up, her voice was taken away as AK rammed its arm dildo into Winter's vulnerable pussy. Winter let out a long moan of ecstasy as she felt the rod go deeper into her than any of her fingers or toys could.

Her toes were curling as AK began pumping in and out, hitting her in all the right places and making her shake quite visibly. Each thrust into her gained a new moan from Winter, the white haired woman completely losing herself and submitting complete control over to AK. Her chest heaved up and down, but AK decided to still kick things up a notch. Winter's eyes widened as AK's arm began vibrating at a high rate, making her pussy leak even more of her juices as she dug her nails into the sheets of the bed. Her eyes were so far in her head that she was sure her dam would break any minute.

"Oh… AK, go faster!" Winter ordered, bucking his hips in rhythm with her android's thrusts. "Faster! As fast as you can go! Don't you dare stop!"

A chorus of Winter's moans filled the room as her pussy began squirting her juices all over the bed and AK's arm. She shook rather visibly as AK kept his metal rod hilted deep inside Winter's spasming cunt. He didn't cease the vibrations either, watching as Winter came all over herself, biting down so hard on her lip she wasn't sure how much more she could take. "A-AK… c-cease… c-c-cease your vibration and speed to z-zerOOOOOO!" Winter screamed out as she once again started squirting out once again.

Stopping the vibrations, AK slowly dragged the metal rod out of Winter's pussy, looking in pride at how much he had gaped Winter's hole. Next, he grabbed the enormous toy plugging up her previously tight asshole and ripped it out with a loud pop! Winter's hands were tracing over her naked, wet body, her breathing slowly but surely calming down as AK stood up straight and looked down at her, awaiting its next order.

"Ugh…" Winter grunted out as she sat up on her bed, crossing her legs. "That was amazing. Thank you, AK. Sex drive feature deactivate and initiate shut down."

Upon hearing the voice commands, AK's lights went from pink to its normal blue glow, then finally to black as it powered down and put itself back into the corner. With AK away now, Winter lied back down on her bed for a few moments, allowing herself to air dry. Once she was done, she walked over to her dresser and got dressed, putting on a tight black thong and matching bra, followed by a short white dress that cut off right before her ass would be on display. After applying a small amount of makeup, Winter made for the door, exiting her apartment.

Winter didn't always get a day off, and because of this, she normally didn't get a chance to visit all the places she wanted to in a normal week. One of those places was the slums of Atlas, and why there you might ask? Well, according to her stakeout missions, that's the where the gloryhole is that all the hung, horse Faunus, and she'd be damned if she was going to pass up an opportunity like that. Then, when she got back, she'd have to have some more fun with AK.

He proved to be quite the lover, one that Winter would love to revisit as many times as humanly possible.


	25. Ruby's Confidence

**Synopsis**: _Futa!Ruby returns to Beacon, no longer feeling self conscious about her cock and decides to share it with her two teammates: Blake and Weiss_

**Contains**: Futa, Anal, Painal, Public Sex

Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, returned to Beacon Academy with a newfound confidence she had never had before! Just a few weeks ago, Ruby hated the third limb between her legs she called a cock, not wanting a single person to find about her little secret. But ever since her time spent with Yang and Raven at the Branwen Tribe Bandit Camp, Ruby started to see her cock in a new light. No longer did she have to be self conscious about it, because she knew she was rocking something that was totally worth sharing.

And oh was Ruby sharing it. The girls who attended Beacon were finding out about the monster of a cock Ruby had between her legs, and it seemed like they were lining up by the dozens to get a taste of it. Of course, Ruby wasn't just going to let just anyone have her her dick. This was something that only her closest friends should have access to, not just some horny school girl who needed a good dicking. Because of this, Ruby began turning down any girl who begged her for a fuck who wasn't her friend.

On the bright side, this meant that her friends were having the time of their lives. Coco and Velvet were loving getting their pussies stretched around Ruby's fat cock as she drilled it in and out of them. Pyrrha and Nora, some of the two biggest anal sluts at Beacon, were having Ruby fuck their asses into gaping, cum filled messes on the daily. And Yang, well she had her fill on Ruby's cock, and gladly sat back and watched as Ruby had a great time using her cock for good. In all honesty, the blonde was just happy she had gotten Ruby out of her self conscious phase.

However, the people who weren't having fun were Ruby and Yang's teammates and partners: the Heiress, Weiss Schnee and the Faunus, Blake Belladonna. For some reason, the red haired leader never thought to ask the two if they wanted in on her massive fuckstick. Despite this, she should have known that they would have wanted a ride on her dong more than anyone in the entirety of the school. After watching Ruby practically walk around, fucking everyone who wasn't them, the Monochrome duo decided to confront their leader about their dilemma.

"You want me to fuck you guys?" Ruby asked with a quizzical look to her two teammates standing before her.

"Of course!" Weiss shouted, still in shock that this whole conversation was one that they needed to have. It should have been completely obvious!

"We honestly can't believe you didn't come to us first," Blake added, crossing her arms under her rather large breasts. "We're your own teammates for goodness sake!"

Ruby chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck, her silver eyes looking to the floor. "Well, there is a reason I haven't offered anything to you two yet..."

Weiss scoffed and rolled her blue eyes. "Oh really?"

"And what reason might that be?" Blake asked, her voice rich with skepticism.

"Well, Yang always told me how addictive you two can get to a good fuck. I just didn't want you two to get too addicted to my cock to the point where you won't be able to function without it. I mean, some of the girls here are already addicted, but I don't live with them" Ruby explained, pressing the tips of her fingers together. However, while she expected Weiss and Blake to completely understand her concerns, she was instead met with a burst of laughter from the two girls. Her face went from concern to annoyance as she looked at them. "What's so funny?"

"Oh come on, Ruby, what kind of girls do you actually take us for?" Blake chuckled out as her laughter died down.

"I'll have you know that it takes a lot to get me addicted, Ruby" Weiss said as she approached Ruby, tracing her hand down Ruby's stomach to the bulge growing in the girl's skirt. "I'm positive Blake and I can handle a quick fuck just fine."

Anyone passing by Team RWBY's dorm was met with the sound of Weiss and Blake's sultry screams and moans. After convincing Ruby to let them fuck, Weiss and Blake did rock, paper, scissors to decide who would get to receive one on one time with Ruby's cock first. Unfortunately for the Schnee Heiress, Weiss lost and was reduced to moving her panties to the side and going three fingers deep in her drooling snatch, fingering herself to the sight of Blake and Ruby stripping down and getting ready to fuck.

Blake's own cunt was dripping with arousal as she stripped out of her uniform and saw what Ruby was packing. Her heart began beating, for Ruby's cock was bigger than Sun and Neptune's cocks put together! Her eyes going wide in excitement, the cat Faunus pounced onto the bed, lying on her stomach and raising her juicy ass in the air, wiggling it around side to side seductively. Not wanting to waste anytime, Ruby sped over to Blake and what would become a long night began.

Currently, Ruby was mounting Blake, driving her horse sized cock deep into the Faunus' ass. She had been roughly pounding the kitty's backdoor for two hours straight, slowly warping her into her own personal slut. Blake's tongue hung out of her mouth, and her pussy was spraying her juices into her bed. That cock, that was stretching her formerly tight hole, plunged in and out of her at a punishingly fast pace, fucking her stupid.

While Weiss was jacking off furiously to the sight, Blake was feeling great as her ass was stuffed. It was driving her crazy the way Ruby pounded her, reshaping her asshole to the shape of her cock. However, she knew what was coming, evident by the twitching of the meaty member inside of her. She braced herself for what was to come, but no one ever could. A tsunami of boiling hot cum spewed from Ruby's cock, flooding Blake's ass. Blake screamed and moaned as loud as she could as the thick ropes of cum tore through her rectum.

Ruby held Blake's hips, making sure she stayed hilted in her bitch. Once she had deposited all of her cum into Blake, she slowly pulled out, letting the Faunus' now unconscious body flop onto the floor. Ruby then turned to Weiss, her still hard cock staring the white haired girl in the face.

"You ready for your turn, Ice Queen?" Ruby asked as she sauntered over to the Heiress.

Face lighting up, Weiss pulled her fingers out of her dripping cunt and licked her fingers clean. She then grabbed her own legs and lifted them up to her head, surprising Ruby with her flexibility. Weiss smirked before licking her lips. "Pick your favorite," Weiss said with a sexy wink, motioning to her beautifully presented holes.

Face lighting up, Weiss pulled her fingers out of her dripping cunt and licked her fingers clean. She then grabbed her own legs and lifted them up to her head, surprising Ruby with her flexibility. Weiss smirked before licking her lips. "Pick your favorite," Weiss said with a sexy wink, motioning to her beautifully presented holes.

Ruby looked at Weiss' virgin asshole, but then her eyes went to her partner's soaking wet twat. Smirking deviously, Ruby made her choice. The little reaper wasted no time shoving her massive cock straight into Weiss' pussy. Weiss let out a loud moan as Ruby began thrusting in and out, stretching her cunt to its limit. Each thrust allowed Ruby to get deeper and deeper before Weiss' pussy became home to Ruby's entire cock. However, that didn't stop Ruby from slamming into the Schnee's pussy like it was her enemy. Each thrust threatened to destroy Weiss' mind, and she loved every minute of it.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!"

Ruby happily obliged and activated her speed Semblance. Using her speed, Ruby was able to pound into the girl like never before, fucking the ever loving shit out of Weiss' pussy, even managing to break into Weiss' womb and pounding into her baby chamber. The pace she set was designed to punish the Schnee, and she did it quite well with the way that Weiss thrashed beneath her. Ruby continued to ravage her partner's cunt, beginning to spank her ass. Weiss yelped as Ruby's hand connected with her tight butt, immediately leaving a red hand print. As the painful spanking continued, the Schnee felt her heart skip a beat when she felt Ruby's cock twitch, and she bit her lip in anticipation. This was going to be the best part.

A deafening scream left Weiss as her insides were stuffed due to Ruby's thick load of cum. It sloshed around in her insides in all the right places, causing the girl to spray her own juices from the sheer power of Ruby's orgasm.

"Ah… ahh! AHH!" Weiss struggled, thrashed, and clawed at the sheets, biting down hard on her lip. However, as her womb was flooded with Ruby's cum and her stomach bulged out, all she could do was slump down on the bed, breathing heavily.

Ruby pulled out of Weiss' abused snatch and looked at her cum drunk face. "That was a good fuck Weiss, but it looks like it's Blake's turn again!"

Ruby looked to the ground where Blake was lying, biting down on her lip as she fingered herself. After watching Blake finger herself to orgasm and squirt out her juices, Ruby grabbed Blake's hair and forced the Faunus to her knees. Blake's eyes widened when Ruby let her long, fat cock plop down on her face. Blake couldn't believe how heavy it was, it was almost like someone had put a large weight on her face. Her mouth trembling, nothing could prepare Blake for what was to come.

Immediately, Ruby grabbed the Faunus' head and forced her cock down her throat. Blake gagged quite audibly as it slid down her windpipe, slowly stretching her throat out to fit the massive intrusion. Tightening her grip on Blake's head, Ruby shook her hips slightly before slamming them forward, getting more of her cock down Blake's throat. Once again, she moaned and gagged, and her throat bulged even more at the intrusion. Desperately, Blake began rolling her tongue along the thick shaft and sucking on it, however, it became a lot harder as Ruby drove her cock even deeper into her slut's throat.

The bulge in Blake's throat looked almost horrific, however, the Faunus slut was determined to deepthroat Ruby's entire shaft. Finally, Ruby thrusted forward one final time, putting a lot of power behind it. Blake let out a muffled groan as Ruby hilted herself in her throat, her balls smacking Blake's chin as she tightened her grip on her head. Blake began moaning more and more, as if trying to say something, but Ruby was only focused on feeding her shaft to her big butted friend.

Ruby kept her cock lodged in her throat for a moment, and Blake felt her hands rise up to her throat, feeling the bulbous bulge that was threatening to tear her apart. Her eyes widened as she felt it, and then, she felt another thing. Ruby moaned as she began unloading her cum straight into Blake's stomach, filling it up with her salty and warm cum. Blake let out moans and muffled screams as her stomach warmed up and expanded from the blast of cum flooding her stomach. It came in a constant stream, pouring down her throat and into her belly. Ruby kept on cumming, continuously pumping her load down into Blake's body before the Faunus felt it stirring deeper inside her. Then, without warning, cum began exploding out through her ass, pouring onto the floor beneath her as her body became incapable of holding the spunk inside her. Cum blasted out of her nose and ears as her belly rounded out, making her look nine months pregnant.

The flow of cum slowly began to cease, and Ruby slowly pulled her cum and spit covered cock out of Blake's guzzle. Once the shaft was completely out of her throat, Blake collapsed to the ground, cum oozing from every possible orifice. One look to Blake told Ruby that the Faunus was definitely down for the count for the night. All that left was Weiss. Ruby turned around to Weiss to see the Schnee still on the bed with her legs spread and Ruby's cum dripping from her pussy. However, upon closer inspection, Ruby saw that the cum from Weiss' snatch was dripping down onto her discarded cape.

Ruby gasped as her cape was defiled, and she looked back to Weiss, her eyes furrowed in anger. This was worthy of a punishment. Using her speed, Ruby grabbed Weiss and bursted out the door, leaving Blake to lie on the ground in a pool of her and Ruby's cum. Ruby sped through the halls, carrying a naked and barely conscious Weiss over her shoulder. It didn't take long before Ruby arrived at her desired destination: the Beacon courtyard where multiple students were walking to or from class, and some just hanging out. However, they all stared when the two naked girls appeared.

Ruby smirked and put Weiss on the floor, raising the Schnee's ass in the air before pressing her horse sized cock against Weiss' tight, little pucker. Weiss needed to be punished for her actions, and taking her anal virginity in front of the school seemed like a good idea. So, Ruby gave Weiss' cute, little ass another hard slap before drilling straight into Weiss' asshole. The slap followed by her ass being tore into was enough to bring Weiss back with a loud scream as the crowd cheered and started to film the event on their scrolls.

Using her speed to fuck Weiss' ass at a supersonic rate meant that it didn't take long before she had completely hilted herself in the Schnee's ass. Then, the crowd watching were greeted to the sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh as Ruby's hips crashed into Weiss' ass, the cock gaping the poor girl's asshole out. Weiss was holding back tears as her tightest hole was forced to stretch to its limit in order to have the slightest chance of fitting Ruby's cock inside of it. The walls of her ass were squeezing down on Ruby's cock, making it all the more pleasurable for the red cape wearing Huntress. And the fact that her she was using her speed meant that Weiss' mind was slowly breaking, not being able to comprehend the brutal butt fucking.

"R-Ruby…" Weiss tried to speak, but was finding words harder and harder to use. "F-FUCK… so… so deeeeep!"

"'Atta girl, Weiss, now you're getting it!" Ruby said happily, watching the bulge in Weiss' stomach grow and then shrink in correspondence with Ruby's thrusts. "God damn, your ass is so fucking tight! It's like my own little piece of heaven! Just you wait till I cum, you really won't be able to speak then!"

The words didn't even register in Weiss' mind, the Schnee having surrendered to the ass banging she was on the receiving end of. She hadn't even noticed the crowd filming her, for if she had, she would've known that these videos would eventually get to Winter, or worse, her father. But none of that mattered to Weiss, nothing did. The power and speed at which Ruby pounded into her poor, little ass broke her mind like a twig, and now she was completely addicted. Impulsively, she began throwing her ass back, helping Ruby in getting even deeper into her asshole.

"Deeper, Ruby, deeper!" Weiss frantically yelled, the pain now turning to pleasure as her mind found it impossible to distinguish the two. "Fuck your little Schnee bitch!"

Ruby brought her hand crashing down on Weiss' ass again, gaining a yelp from Weiss as she gleefully fucked her partner in front of the crowd. Soon, the tightness of Weiss' ass became too much for Ruby, her balls churning as she felt herself about to shoot her load into Weiss. So, she hilted herself in the Heiress one last time before shooting her spunk deep into Weiss' guts, painting her insides white with her cum. Weiss gasped out as she felt the cum into her stomach and fill her up, making the pale skinned girl go cross eyed, being fucked stupid.

Then, just when the crowd thought they had seen it all, they were treated to another treat as Weiss' cheeks puffed up. They then all cheered in excitement as cum started shooting out of Weiss' mouth, the Heiress starting to look less like a girl and more like a cum-spewing fountain. When Ruby finally finished emptying her load inside of Weiss, and the cum stopped spewing from her mouth, the leader of Team RWBY, slowly dragged her cock out of Weiss' abused hole. The crowd began to disperse to upload the videos to every corner of the internet.

Ruby smiled and gave Weiss' cum leaking ass a smack, causing some more cum to squirt out of her butt. "I gotta hand it to you, Weiss, that was a good fuck" Ruby said. "But, since you're not addicted, I guess I won't need to do this ever again." Ruby started to walk off, only to stop when she heard Weiss desperately call out her name.

"RUBY! Wait, don't, please, I need your cock. In my ass, my mouth, my cunt, I need it!" Weiss practically begged, the girl not even being able to walk properly from the first ass fucking of her life. "I'll do anything for it, please!"

Ruby smirked as she saw Weiss in such a desperate, completely addicted to her cock. She looked down to her fuckstick and saw it still covered in cum from when she came in Weiss' ass, and an idea came to her head. "Okay, Weiss, you want this cock again?" Ruby asked, getting a quick nod from Weiss. "Then drop to your knees and clean it off with your mouth. We'll see where it goes from there."

Weiss didn't even think twice before shoving that dick down her throat, sucking and licking on it with gusto while jacking her off at the same time. This truly was the start of something new.


	26. KnightSlayer: Chapter II

**Synopsis**: _After a night of pleasure, Yang and Blake decided to invite Jaune back to their room for a vicious round two!_

**Contains**: Ball Busting, Painal, Cuckolding, Futa

It had only been one day since Blake and Yang had their night of pleasure with Jaune, and already they had agreed to invite him back. At first, they were hesitant about doing so, for they didn't want to sound as if they were needy, but deep down, they both knew they wouldn't be able to have the same orgasmic experience they had last time without Jaune's presence. It was this fact coupled with the fact that Ruby and Weiss would again be out for most of the weekend that they both decided to send Jaune a message to his scroll.

Jaune yawned as he exited Doctor Oobleck's classroom, the young man stretching his arms out as he began his lone walk to his dorm. In order to get his grade up, Jaune had started taking extra credit with Doctor Oobleck, and if he was being honest, he really thought he was starting to get better at history! While he walked back to his room, he felt his scroll buzz twice in his pocket, signifying that he had just received two messages. Digging into his pocket, Jaune fished out his scroll and checked to see he had two messages, one from Blake, and one from Yang.

Jaune went slightly red at the sight. Now, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy what had happening last night, for he loved every moment of it. However, Jaune was beginning to wonder how the night would affect his friendship with the two bombshells. Of course he would jump at any opportunity to ravage their holes and kick them between the legs, but he also cherished their friendship and wouldn't want it to come crashing down because of one night of sexual intercourse. Hesitantly, Jaune opened up the messages he had received, firstly beginning to read the message he had just received from Blake.

"Hey Jaune," he read aloud. "Great time last night, but why does it need to stop there? If you come over to me and Yang's dorm tonight, we can make sure that the fun never ends. Come tonight around seven and things can get real interesting." Jaune went slightly red before gulping. He backed out of the message to see the other message he had received from the busty blonde brawler. Did he really wanna open it?

Sighing, Jaune opened the message from Yang and proceeded to read it to himself too. "Hey Jauney," Jaune stopped for a moment, really thinking it over about whether he really wanted to continue on. However, he knew there really was no questioning it. "Watching you destroy Blake with your huge ass cock made me so goddamn hard. Come by tonight so I can watch you fuck her again! I miss you Jauney!"

Jaune couldn't help but feel his member growing in his pants after reading Yang's message, her words getting to him just over text. The blonde was now at the door to his dorm, right across from Team RWBY's dorm. Jaune checked his scroll, seeing the time was only four in the afternoon, nowhere near nighttime. Biting his lip, Jaune opened the room to his dorm and walked in, deciding it was probably better to wait until later if he was going to meet with Blake and Yang. In the meantime, he would spend his time getting ready by practicing his kicks and thrusts.

Meanwhile, throughout the day, Blake and Yang were each facing their own difficulties when it came to thinking about Jaune. It was no secret that the two enjoyed their previous night with Jaune and were just itching to do it again. They were determined to make sure that their previous night with Jaune wouldn't be their last. However, throughout the day, the two were finding it harder and harder to keep their self control in check. No matter what, they couldn't see to keep Jaune out of their mind, and that was making their day lives that much harder. The constant thought of Jaune and his huge member wrecking their holes was enough to keep them on edge throughout the entire day.

For Blake, she spent most of the Saturday in the library, trying her best to read her latest copy of the new Ninjas of Love book. After snagging the third book from the restricted section of the library, she dedicated her day to reading through it, but there was a constant feeling Blake found herself incapable of ignoring. For it was just her luck that when she woke up this morning, she had immediately recognised that she had begun her heat cycle. Now, not only was she horny from her previous night with Jaune, but she was also just itching for anything to stuff her holes and fuck her silly. The best Blake could do for now was shove two of her biggest plugs in her ass and pussy and hope that they would be able to satisfy for the day.

The cat Faunus sat by herself in a secluded section the library, turning page after page in her book as the toys in her holes vibrated and rattled, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Blake bit down on her lip as her pussy began spasming and squirting her juices out, soaking her panties and creating a very apparent wet spot on the chair she was sitting on. Face going red, Blake got up and ran out of the library. She needed Jaune immediately!

As for Yang, she was having a rough go at it as well. The blonde was sitting in detention for most of the day due to delivering a hard spank to Glynda's ass. But to be fair, Glynda always sauntered around with her fat ass jiggling underneath that tight skirt, just begging to be spanked by someone! But, now she was facing the repercussions as she was sitting down in the professor's classroom. Unfortunately for Yang, her mind was flooded with memories of the prior night. Memories of Jaune plowing Blake and kicking her balls in made her cock stiffen underneath her short skirt. She crossed her legs in order to hide her hard cock from sticking out, but if anyone were to look under the table, they'd be able to see the tent she was pitching.

Each minute she spent in detention felt like an eternity of edging, with the mere thought of Jaune stomping and kicking her balls in getting her nice and erect. She just wanted it to be over so she could at least do something about this boner she was rocking. But, the blonde had to settle with putting her hands between her legs and pushing her dick down, desperately trying to outlast the detention. Every now and again, Glynda would look up at her with a strange look on her face, but would quickly look back down, dismissing her thoughts. After a few hours passed, Yang's detention was up, and the second the clock signalled her release, Yang jumped from her chair and bolted out the class. She needed Jaune immediately!

Blake and Yang reconvened in their room, both women clearly on edge and in need of a good fuck. Upon seeing each other, they were immediately attracted to each other, jumping into each other's arms and beginning to make out furiously. After a few minutes of making out on their bed, Blake whipped out Yang's cock and immediately ripped off her pants and thong. Then, without warning, she slammed herself down on Yang's cock, impaling her pussy and making her scream. Despite Yang's cock being significantly smaller than Jaune's, a cock was still a cock, and Blake needed satisfaction after her long day. The blonde was loving this though, grabbing Blake's hips and bouncing the cat Faunus up and down on her dick, not knowing that Blake was thinking about another blonde the entire time.

Up and down, Yang rammed her cock into Blake's wet pussy, hitting every nook and cranny of the cat Faunus' pussy. Both of them knew this wasn't what they really wanted, but for now it was all they had. So they begrudgingly took what they could get, because at the end of the day, it was still enjoyable for both of them. Especially when Yang hilted herself in her bitch and came deep inside of Blake's baby chamber, flooding her womb and drowning her ovaries with her potent, warm cum. Blake hollered out as the cum rocketed inside of her and filled her to the brim. But despite being inflated like a balloon from all the cum, the cat was far from done, and kept bouncing herself on Yang's cock.

Due to all the build up during the day, it didn't take Yang long to cum again, once again filling Blake's pussy up to the brim with rope upon rope of cum. Breathing heavily, Blake stayed hilted on Yang's cock for a few minutes before slowly pulling herself off of the blonde's member. Blake shakily walked over to her dresser and returned with multiple strands of black and yellow rope, the Faunus grinning to herself as she approached Yang. She stripped the blonde of the rest of her clothes and brought her down to the foot of the bed. There, she tied Yang's wrists to the bed frame and above her head. She then went back to the dresser and got a leg spreader, bringing it back over and using it on Yang, keeping her legs spread to the point where Yang was practically doing the splits.

Yang moved in her binds, struggling in them before coming to the realization that they were tied rather tightly. Now knowing that movement wasn't an option, Yang had no choice but to look at Blake with her lavender eyes. With Yang all tied down, Blake circled her before pulling out her scroll and checking the time. It had just struck nine at night, the same time Jaune arrived at their dorm the previous night. A smirk formed on Blake's face when she made the connection and she looked down to Yang, rubbing her foot against Yang's still hard cock.

"Don't worry Yang," Blake said with a smile, slowly putting pressure on her foot as she stamped down on the blonde's balls. "Jaune will be here soon. Then things will get really interesting!" To emphasize her point, Blake brought her foot and brought her heel slamming down on Yang's balls, getting a pained scream from her partner.

Just as the loud scream erupted from Yang, there was a knock at the dorm room door. Looking over, Blake took a moment to grind her heel into Yang's balls before walking over to the door and opening it up. Standing before her was just who they have been wanting to see all day: Jaune Arc. The scraggly, blonde looked at the naked Blake before him before looking past her to see Yang tied to the bed with her legs spread and her face contorted into one of immense pain. Jaune then looked back to Blake and smiled brightly. They may have started early, but he wasn't one to complain. There warm up was nothing compared to what was to come.

"Come on in, Jaune, we've been waiting for you" Blake said in a sultry tone, opening the door wider and allowing him to come in. Watching as he stepped in, Blake licked her lips before closing and locking the door.

Upon entering, Jaune looked Yang over before beginning to strip himself down. Yang bit her lip as she watched his massive cock be freed from the confines of his jeans, his dick already standing tall at attention, showcasing both its size and girth. Yang always knew Jaune had a gigantic cock, but seeing his in comparison to hers made her cock look pathetic. She went red at this realization, but she tried her best to hide her face as Blake approached Jaune from behind, wrapping her hands around his waist and grabbing his cock with both of her hands, barely able to hold it and carry it. Slowly, she began stroking his massive fuck stick from behind.

"Do you like your present, Jaune?" Blake purred as she turned him so he could have a better look at Yang. "I tied her up, just for you. We just couldn't get enough of you after last night, so we're so happy to see you decided to join us again tonight."

"Well how could I pass up on such a golden opportunity. It's not everyday I get to fuck the two of you into drooling messes" Jaune admitted, letting out silent moans due to Blake's stroking of his cock. "I would hate to leave you two hanging, after all."

"I'm happy to hear that, because I have something special planned, just for you" Blake said into Jaune's ear, the sound of her voice sending chills down Jaune's spine. "Cuckolding is something we've always wanted to play around with, and with you joining the fun, we figured this would be the perfect time to incorporate it. Of course, I won't really mean anything I say, but it adds to the intensity of things. What do you say, Jaune?"

Jaune took one more look at Yang before turning his head back to Blake. "That sounds like a great idea to me!"

Smiling with glee, Blake let go of Jaune's cock, letting the long cock fall down between the young man's legs as she strutted over to Yang, squatting down in front of the blonde. "You hear that, Yang? The night is about to get a whole lot more interesting. But that's not surprising, for it always gets interesting when Jaune shows up. He's just so much bigger! I mean, you've seen his cock; that monster makes yours look like a little baby carrot" Blake said, putting her pointer finger and thumb next to each other. "I'm such a size queen, and to be honest, your little pecker just can't do it like Jaune's can. It felt so much better when he was the one fucking me, and honestly, I can't wait for him to bend me over and fuck my pussy again, right in front of you."

Blake then got up, turning back to Jaune and looking at him. She then made a few quick kicking motions with her leg before pointing back to Yang. Now, Jaune wasn't completely dunce, and he knew exactly what Blake was suggesting. A few kicks to Yang's balls were sure to get things started in a real fun way!

Walking over to Yang, the blonde looked down at her and wasted no time in reeling his foot back before swinging it straight between Yang's legs. The strength of the kick was enough to cause Yang's eyes to practically bulge out of her head, the pain in her crotch making her yell out. Unfortunately for Yang, that was only the beginning of the torment, evident by how Jaune sent another painful kick right between her legs. Again and again, one kick after another, the onslaught of kicks from Jaune never ceased, the young Arc sending each powerful kick right to Yang's balls. Yang was struggling in her binds, shrieking and groaning in pain in an attempt to break through the ropes.

In the past, Yang was able to use her Semblance in order to gain strength from the ball busts and break free of her binds. Blake's solution was to buy stronger ropes made from Grimm hide, that worked wonders in restraining Yang. And right now, the Faunus was really getting her money's worth as Yang's eyes flashed red and she bucked around in pain as Jaune continued to assault her balls, stepping on them, kicking them, and grinding his foot on them. However, through it all, Yang continued to find herself unable to break free, forcing her to endure the pain.

Blake couldn't help but feel her pussy getting wet from the sight, the noirette bringing her hand down to trace over her sensitive folds as she watched the scene unfold before her. "Kick her harder, Jaune" Blake spoke up. "I mean really hard! Do it!" She commanded, starting to rub her clit more faster.

Jaune was more than happy to oblige, picking up the speed and strengths of his kicks, really giving it to Yang's poor, swollen balls. Blake rammed her fingers deep inside her soaking cunt, plunging in and out to the sight of Yang's balls being put under such assault. Sitting down on the floor, Blake started masturbating furiously while Jaune laid into Yang's crotch, not letting up for a single moment. Afterwards, it didn't take long for Blake to finger herself to orgasm, the cat Faunus squirting all over the carpet of the dorm. Wobbling to her feet, she called off Jaune, giving Yang a brief moment to recompose herself.

However, it wasn't for too long, for Blake quickly squatted down to Yang and grabbed the blonde's balls. She began massaging them at first, but it didn't take long before Yang began to wince and scream out in pain as Blake applied more and more pressure, squeezing the balls to the point where it felt like they may pop! Feeling Yang squirm in her tight grip only encouraged Blake to squeeze harder until she couldn't squeeze any harder. Yang was a screaming yet moaning mess before she let out a final scream, Blake and Jaune watching as she shot out ropes of cum from the tip of her cock, getting her spunk all over the floor and even some on herself.

Breathing heavily, Yang watched as Blake let go of her balls and walked in front of her, wiping her cum off the floor, shaking her head. "How wasteful," she said before turning to Jaune. "Well, Jaune, I think it's time you get what you came here for. My heat is killing me, and I know you're just the one to satisfy it" Blake said, lying down on the floor and spreading her legs for him. "So why don't you come and claim your prize. And if you do a good job, you'll get a fun, little surprise bonus!"

Jaune happily accepted the invitation, grabbing Blake's legs and placed his cock right at the entrance to her tight pussy before thrusting right in. Blake's moan could be heard from all around Beacon as that pillar of thick cock slammed into her cunt, plowing into her and hitting against her cervix immediately. It didn't take long for Jaune to pick up the pace, slamming against her walls like a battering ram before breaking into her baby chamber, fucking her womb raw while Blake groaned and screamed in immense pleasure. She needed to just be plundered like this!

Jaune had no qualms about this either. Sure, he had been eyeing Pyrrha for a while, but she wasn't putting out like Blake and Yang were willing to. It was why he was so quick to hop on the opportunity to fuck their brains out or stomp their balls whenever they wanted him to! What could he say, it was what he loved doing! And now, he got to focus all his attention on ramming his massive Arc cock in and out of Blake's pussy with a vengeance, fucking her at a pace that was designed to punish. But Blake was getting nothing but pleasure out of the entire experience, evident by how wet she was getting and how perky her nipples were becoming.

"Fuck, Jaune!" Blake screamed out, her ears twitching in arousal. "Your cock… it's so much bigger… than Yang's!" The feeling of Jaune plowing her cunt was blowing Blake's mind, better than it ever felt with Yang, and she made it no secret. Every word she spouted out detailed how much better Jaune was at fucking than Yang was, and how much she preferred the blonde male.

Hearing these words made Yang bite down on her lips, not even trying to look away from the sight. Instead, she looked on in arousal, her cock growing harder and harder at the sight. Jaune plowing her girlfriend, instead of making Yang angry, only filled the blonde with immense pleasure. What could she say, she just found it all to be really fucking hot. And her being tied up, unable to do anything about it, just made the experience all the more better. Even though she could simply turn her head away and not look, she took great pleasure in watching the scene; watching as Blake's pussy was stretched to fit the giant intruder stuffing her hole.

Jaune really picked up the pace now, latching onto Blake's hips and practically sinking his cock deeper and deeper into her tight, little love tunnel. Hearts were forming in Blake's amber eyes as she felt new waves upon waves of pleasure overtaking her, bringing her into a fucked stupid state that made her feel like her mind had been pounded into mush. She was completely surrendering her body to Jaune, letting him do whatever he wanted with her slutty little body. And Jaune took full advantage of this, beginning to slap Blake's large tits around as he felt Blake's walls squeeze down on his cock as she squirted all over the place. This enhanced tightness on his cock brought Jaune over the edge as well, the hung blonde groaning out in ecstasy as he came deep inside of Blake.

Torrents of cum shot out of the tip of Jaune's cock, flooding into Blake's womb. The force of his cum spurting into her hit Blake like a punch, the sheer force and power of it all hitting her at once and making her stomach bulge to look like she was already nine months pregnant! But it didn't stop there, for Jaune wasn't even close to being done. He kept on cumming into Blake's baby chamber, drowning her ovaries in his potent cum. He held her close to him, keeping himself hilted in her as he unloaded all of his nut batter deep inside the cat Faunus. Blake's body was shaking as she was filled to the brim, his cum leaking from her pussy, but eventually, it all finally ceased.

Slowly, Jaune pulled his cum covered dick out of Blake's abused pussy. The moment he popped free out of her, a waterfall of cum leaked from her pussy, pooling up on the floor as it all went to waste. Shaking his head in disappoint me, Jaune gave Blake's tits another slap before lining his still hard cock up with her loose pussy. "You couldn't keep it all in, Blake. Looks like we'll just have to try again. Maybe this time, I'll use a plug on you once I'm done… either way, here we go again!"

Blake screamed out as Jaune began reaming her pussy again, keeping on like he had just started for the first time again. His speed didn't slow, and neither did his intensity, fucking Blake with the same vigor and strength as he did before. Blake's eyes resorted to rolling up into her skull as she was brutally pounded, but her lust filled eyes and screams made it a secret to no one that she was absolutely enjoying it. Yang was enjoying the sight too, but due to her hands being restrained, she couldn't pleasure herself to the sight. She just had to sit there and watch, with her hard cock aching with the need to get off. Unfortunately for the blonde it'd be a while before that would happen.

The sound of wet flesh slapping against each other mixed with Blake and Jaune's grunts filled the room, continuing for about another hour. The cracked moon shined through the window, highlighting the sultry deeds taking place in Team RWBY's dorm. Jaune groaned as she felt himself on the brink of another orgasm, and while he had planned on filling up Blake's womb again, a look at her fucked stupid face gave him another idea. He fucked her pussy for a few more minutes until he was sure he was right on the edge. Then, at the last moment, he tore his cock out of her cunt and aimed it directly at her face. Jaune groaned as he came again, his seed bursting out through the tip of his cock and splattering all over Blake's face, painting it in a thick layer of his salty, sticky cum.

Again, the sheer force of his cum made Blake's head lurch back a bit, but she began to take it all in the face. She even resorted to opening her mouth and swallowing down the stream of cum shooting onto her face. She gulped down the seed she was able to catch in her mouth, while allowing her face to take the rest of it. Soon, it looked like her face was completely missing, and instead replaced with just a layer of pure white. Blake allowed herself to fall back on the floor, limbs sprawled out as she breathed heavily. Taking her hand, she dragged it across her face, removing all the spunk that covered her eyes so she could see again.

"Jaune…" she slurred out. "That was amazing…"

Jaune approached the cat Faunus and flipped her onto her stomach admiring her bubbly and juicy ass. Smirking to himself, he gave her ass a hard spank, one that left a massive red hand print embedded on her cheek. "Don't worry, Blake. There's still one last hole I need to fill."

Realizing what Jaune meant, Blake's eyes widened. To be honest, her ass was still healing from the brutal pounding she had received the night prior, and wasn't looking to have it spread again anytime soon. However, the heat had seemingly taken control of her body, for even though she didn't want to, she still reached her hands behind her and spread her cheeks for Jaune, making her puckered asshole an easier target for the hung young man. Jaune appreciated this, and grabbed her by her waist, raising her ass higher up into the air, giving him a better angle to plunder her asshole with.

Jaune proceeded to lay into Blake's ass, giving it slap after slap and watching with glee as each spank sent ripples throughout the jiggling flesh. The cat Faunus was known for having the best ass at Beacon, and Jaune wasn't going to give up on an opportunity to fuck and spank it! He'd have to be crazy to do something like that. So, he continued spanking her until her pale ass turned to a bright red, multiple handprints scattered across her backside. Once he was done peppering her ass with slaps, he brought his cock up and pushed it against her tight little rosebud.

Blake whimpered before moaning out loud as that mighty dick speared into her asshole, spreading the hole wider than ever before in order to fit that cock inside of her. Jaune was loving every second as he pounded Blake's ass raw, loving the feeling of how tight her ass was, and how her walls squeezed down hard against his massive member. It only encouraged him to fuck her even harder and faster than before! Blake's mind was completely absent as she was fucked thoroughly, making it feel like she was having her insides hollowed out by his cock. However, Blake would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, for her pussy was leaking her juices like a river onto the floor.

Jaune continued to fuck that soft, pillowy ass for what felt like hours, stretching her out and rearranging her guts with his cock before he grabbed her hips tightly. For the final time, he exploded inside Blake's ass, flooding it with his cum and shooting it deep throughout her entire body. It flowed through her, bulging up her stomach before traveling even deeper inside of her. Soon, Blake began to feel the cum in her throat before her mouth opened and cum rocketed out of her. Jaune continued slapping his hips against Blake's ass until he pumped every last drop of his nut into her. Once he was done with her ass, Jaune made sure to take his cock out, watching as her ass clung onto every inch before it finally popped out of the ruined hole. Jaune gave Blake's ass another hard slap before letting her plop back down into the pool of cum.

"So, Blake, I think I did a pretty good job. What do you say?" Jaune asked, leaning down next to the practically cum drunk Blake. "Did I earn my surprise bonus?"

Shakily, Blake raised up her head and gave a nod. Jaune sure as hell earned it. "Yang… she's your bonus. You can fuck her pussy underneath her cock" Blake said with a droopy smile before letting her face fall into the puddle of her and Jaune's cum.

With Blake passed out, that just left Jaune and Yang, the female blonde looking at Jaune with desire clear in her eyes. She motioned down to her cock, watching as Jaune walked over to her. He grabbed her cock rather firmly, making Yang wince in pain. He lifted it up, revealing a perfectly normal pussy, all ready to be fucked into a loose mess by Jaune's cock. Smirking, he traced his finger along her folds, making Yang shiver from the sensitivity. Jaune then looked down at his cock, which was still hard despite all the fucking he had gone through that day.

"Well, I'm sure a couple of more rounds won't hurt!" And as Jaune began plunging his cock into Yang's pussy, tearing a scream from the girl, he knew he was absolutely right. For fucking Blake's ass, and then moving to Yang's tight pussy made for one of the most pleasurable experiences he had ever had. It far surpassed anything Pyrrha was willing to do for him. So now, Jaune was going to make it a point to visit the two as much as he possibly could. After all, he hasn't even gotten to shove his cock down Yang's throat yet!


	27. Yang's Got Milk

**Summary**: _Yang bothers Ruby while she's trying to make cookies, and the results are...unexpected, to say the least._

**Content**: Incest, Breast Play, Minor Food Play

"I just don't get why you're always so nervous, sis! Tons of people would kill to date you!"

Growling, Ruby tried her hardest to ignore her sister. Chocolate was more important than...that stuff. Especially chocolate for cookies, like the ones she was making so peacefully when Yang decided to barge in after her shower. She hardly even got dressed before walking in and bothering her little sister, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of black panties and a sports bra that struggled tremendously to contain those 'E cup beauties,' as the blonde always referred to them.

Ruby would have loved to keep focusing on the fun recipe she found, only for Yang to keep talking about...embarrassing stuff. For nearly half an hour. It didn't help that her limited attire was distracting, to say the least. Ruby felt strange seeing so much of her sister's body, and always wondered why the blonde never just wore nice pajamas like her own that she was wearing at that moment. It would help Ruby escape the fear that she would see something slip out that she wouldn't be able to forget.

"See!" Yang suddenly pointed excitedly at Ruby's face as she leaned closer to the girl from her seat on top of the counter. "Those little red cheeks are way too cute when you're embarrassed, and you make it so easy!"

"RrrrraaaAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!" Ruby shook and screamed as she finally snapped, sick of having her awesome cookie-making corrupted by a nosy elder sister. Her silver eyes were filled with anger as she turned to Yang, her bowl of chocolate in one hand as her other held firmly onto the spatula she'd been stirring with. With that spatula, she whipped it out from the bowl and pointed it straight at Yang to silence her. "Shut it!"

However, Ruby's forethought about what it would mean to point that cooking utensil was nonexistent, leading to a shocked gasp from Yang as warm chocolate splattered all over her cleavage.

Those same silver eyes went wide as fear replaced anger, while angry red eyes flashed at her in return.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed at her little sister as she sat upright, staring down at her suddenly chocolate-covered breasts. "You got it all over my boobs! Ohhhh, there better not be any on my bra!"

"There's not! There's not!" Terrified of the pranks and teasing that would come if she didn't fix the problem, Ruby hurriedly placed the bowl and spatula on the counter as she looked around for something to clean up Yang's chest. She whined as she saw an empty paper towel holder, then turned back to her angry sister as she scrambled for a solution. "I'll clean it right now!"

Without any better option coming to mind, Ruby got right in front of Yang on the counter and reached out to wipe it away with her hands. She ignored her sister's gasp as she swiped at the chocolate, trying poorly to rub it away. The chocolate merely smeared as her fingers pressed against her sister's large breasts, feeling that smooth, silky skin underneath the creamy treat she accidentally covered them with. She tried over and over to wipe off the chocolate as she whined, hoping Yang wouldn't bite her head off for it.

"Ruby," Yang's voice called out with something between a gasp and a moan, catching the younger sister's attention, "that's not- you're just-" she struggled to speak for some reason as her cheeks started to hold a pink tint to them.

The younger sister heard her sister's voice, but found something else distracting her at the same time. As she attempted to clean the chocolate, other than just covering her fingers and Yang's cleavage in a layer of the substance, she felt more and more of the sensation of those pillowy mounds squishing slightly beneath her digits.

Combined with the strange tone of her sister's voice, Ruby had a slight awakening inside her chest, bringing the beginnings of a blush to her face. She pushed down more on Yang's chest with both her hands, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh as her breathing started to pick up.

The innocent curiosity that drove so many of Ruby's actions started to pick up more with every sensation she felt through her fingers, demanding that she explore more. It worked right alongside something deeper within her, whispering to her deepest desires that the younger sister didn't know she had.

Before either sister could recognize what she was doing, Ruby slipped her chocolate-stained digits under the top of Yang's bra and yanked down, forcibly baring those perfect breasts to the light.

The harsh action and sudden decompression allowed her sister's boobs to bounce free, showing off their wonderfully playful nature by taking a moment to settle down. Before Ruby sat two perfectly shaped breasts, even larger than she'd ever seen. It was her first time seeing them without being contained inside a struggling bra, and her first instincts told her that she ought to try and see them as such more often.

Her eyes soon turned their attention toward the soft pink caps of those breasts; the ones that looked far different from her own. Yang had two inverted nipples topping off her tits, giving them a fairly unique look that added to Ruby's growing curiosity. She wanted to play with them.

"Oh my dust…" Working solely off of instinct, she turned her palms upward and cupped Yang's chest, lifting to feel the weight of her sister's tits in her hands. They were heavy, yet showed their softness by allowing her fingers to sink into them. Ruby struggled to believe how perfect they felt in her hands, pleasantly warm and begging her to play with them.

The sensation of holding them hardly compared to staring at them, seeing the delicious chocolate contrasting against the milky skin, with two pink tips making them come together as a sort of dessert made just for Ruby's enjoyment.

After days of craving a delectable treat, Ruby suddenly didn't care in the slightest about her abandoned cookies. The idea of taking the pillowy mounds in front of her as a special dessert sounded like a heaven Ruby couldn't pass up on.

"Ruby, what are- You need to stop- I-" Yang tried to break through the apparent fog clouding her mind as Ruby suddenly started groping her chest, sending surprisingly powerful shocks of pleasure through her. She knew from personal experience that her breasts were sensitive, but she'd never felt hands like her sister's playing with them before. She found herself clenching at the countertop instead of reaching out to stop Ruby, even though her instincts told her to do just the opposite.

"It looks so tasty…" Not a single word of Yang's made it through to Ruby as she remained focused on the sight before her. Her mind had one thing to think about, and that one desire drove her every action.

Before either girl could think to do anything differently, Ruby leaned forward and stuck out her tongue, running it hungrily through the smeared chocolate. The sweet chocolate mixed with the flavor of Yang's skin, delighting Ruby's tongue with something that tasted impossibly delicious. Silver eyes fluttered shut as she moaned in pleasure, swallowing down the chocolate she picked up before going right back for another taste.

Above her, Yang cupped a hand over her mouth just to stop herself from moaning at the unexpected contact, all while being stuck with disbelief that her sister's tongue could feel so good. She felt her underwear getting wet with arousal, faster than she even knew was possible. She needed to hold herself back from reaching up and groping herself, knowing that it wouldn't help stop...whatever this situation was that she was in.

Unaware of Yang's inner turmoil, Ruby kept licking away at the warm chocolate covering Yang's chest. The blonde's skin was keeping it melted and creamy, just the way Ruby loved it most. More and more of the chocolate-coated skin was covered with the shiny remains of Ruby's 'cleaning,' yet it seemed like there was still so much to go.

While she treated herself to the mix of flavors her sister had to offer, Ruby started massaging with her hands, satisfied immensely by how it felt to fondle the warm mounds. She rubbed and squeezed and let her fingers explore, wondering all the while why she'd done none of this in the past. Yang was never shy in showing off her body, and suddenly Ruby wished she used all those moments of skimpy clothing to experience what she was right then.

Ruby hardly paid any attention to the fact that she'd quickly run out of chocolate to lick up, and she simply continued to taste the creamy skin left behind. It almost tasted better without anything else interfering with the flavor, and Ruby loved every second of it.

She started playing with her food, kissing and sucking the warm expanse between long strokes of her tongue. Yang's breasts were pliable enough that they went right along with Ruby's lips at the slightest suction, allowing Ruby to stretch them out with her mouth as she toyed around with them. Every time she let go, that soft mound would bounce back into shape and jiggle enticingly for Ruby's enjoyment, egging her on further to keep playing. The brunette paid no mind to her sister's whimpers above, nor did she notice the arousal leaking onto the counter from the little black number she wore below.

Taking a break for a moment, Ruby caught her breath as she stared at the perfect pair in front of her. Her hands continued to massage them as she took in the sight, seeing them glisten under the lights. Her eyes quickly locked onto the one area she had yet to play with, the puffy pink circles capping the two mounds.

Immediately captivated, Ruby leaned in and placed her mouth directly over one of the nipples. That delicious, so truly Yang flavor returned to her tongue, and Ruby wished she had some way of replicating the taste in everything else. Some part of her started considering how she could get access to it every day, and a darker part of her mind imagined strapping Yang to a bed and having her way with her chest if she didn't give it up freely. There couldn't be anything that tasted better on the entire planet, and Ruby would do anything to-

As Ruby played with Yang's nipple, she stuck her tongue into the little slit hiding the sensitive pink cap and struck the very tip, then received a shock to her senses. Somehow, though it took her a moment to pause and handle it, something tasted even better when she struck her tongue against the hidden peak. Her tongue burned with desire to taste more, and the warmth down below grew warmer as that intense desire grew.

Ruby all but buried her face in Yang's breast as she moaned, sticking out her tongue and digging it into that little slit to try and get more of that sublime taste. She couldn't tell what it was, but the instant she shoved the little pink appendage back in, her taste buds lit up with the same ecstasy as before.

Silver eyes fluttered shut as she moaned into Yang's chest, filled with bliss. She was so preoccupied that she didn't feel her sister reach up and hold her head in place, keeping her there as the blonde moaned in unison with her baby sis. Yang writhed on the countertop as Ruby swirled her tongue around inside that slit, and even reached up with her other hand to slip a pair of fingers into the matching spot.

Shocks of erotic lightning connected Yang's breasts to her soaked slit below, edging her close by the second to an unexpected and intensely desired climax. She'd never felt the sort of pleasure she did with Ruby using her body and she didn't want it to end!

Ignorant to Yang's pleasure, Ruby sucked and licked the nipple, coaxing it out of its little hiding spot. The peak was stiff with Yang's around as she used her fingers to do the same with the other, tugging it softly as she started gently nibbling on the one in her mouth. She only noticed Yang's moans then as they got louder and louder, then turned into a cry of ecstasy as she recklessly bit down on that stiff nub.

All at once, a rush of warmth hit Ruby as something warm, creamy, and so unbelievably yummy filled her mouth in a spray from the nub. The same cream sprayed over her fingers as Ruby shuddered and moaned, unaware that she was drinking her sister's milk.

Yang screamed out as Ruby finally sent her over the edge, then watched with a mix of arousal and embarrassment as she started lactating. Something she'd always tried to hide was suddenly known as she sprayed it directly into her sister's mouth and all over her hand, with more leaking straight onto the floor. Her pussy squirted all over the counter at the same time as Yang became abundantly aware of what was happening and where she was, feeling humiliated even as the greatest orgasm she'd ever felt washed over her.

The younger sister's heaven was interrupted by a shove as Yang separated her from the source of that wonderful nectar, leaving her blinking and confused as she watched the blonde scurry off the counter and out of the room.

Ruby was still trying to figure out what just happened as she gulped down the last of the milk in her mouth, then turned her attention to the creamy liquid dripping off her hand. Steps slowly started taking her toward her shared room with Yang as she swiped up drop after drop, wondering what it would take to get more…

After all, there was nothing in all of Remnant that would stop her from getting more, whether Yang liked it or not.


	28. Rose Vine

1

Ruby let out a high moan as her face was splattered with cum. The substance covered her face, but as opposed to a look of anger, Ruby happily and excitedly began licking herself clean.

In only a few minutes, she had licked her face spotless and was promptly kicking off her pants in order to spread her pussy, happily ready to accept another load.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2

Ruby squeaked and moaned as a large load of cum was shot right up her ass. She slumped over as her leaking hole was raised to the sky. However, she felt her butt being grabbed again and the large member ramming itself back in, not done yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3

Ruby's team watched as another student fucked Ruby into a moaning mess and shot off loads right into the bound girls pussy before leaving. Their leader was now a cum stained mess, tied to a pole in the center of Beacon. Ruby may have been a good Huntress, but even her team had to admit that she was an even better cumdump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4

I feel like Zwei and ruby would connect very well sexually

It's almost become tradition for Weiss, Blake, or Yang to walk in on Ruby and Zwei together. Ruby is usually belly down, ass up with her tongue rolling out of her mouth and Zwei buries his shaft deep into her tight cunt. And sometimes, when Ruby is too full to keep fucking, Zwei will normally seek out another Huntress, either from team RWBY or from team JNPR across the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5

Ruby had quite the reputation at Beacon ever since she had decided to use her Semblance for her perverted purposes. For one, she had the ability to know what kind of panties any girl in the room was wearing in the shortest amount of time. For instance, she knew Weiss and Yang were thong girls, Blake and Nora wore granny panties, and Pyrrha was one for girly boy shorts. She also had the largest collection of panties in all of Beacon, the girl loving nothing more than coming home to her comically sized pile of stolen panties in her closet and diving into them.

Ruby loved her Semblance, and wouldn't trade it for the world!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6

Ruby being fucked brutally in her pussy and ass by two hung men. Who seems to enjoy her screams of agony. Despite her begging them to stop.

Ruby had long since lost her voice to the constant screaming she had been doing, the two grown men still slamming their light pole sized cocks into her petite body, stretching it out and ruining it. She had screamed a lot at first, begging for help and for mercy, now she just limply hung there, broken and destroyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7

So Ruby I heard three horse Faunas bet you that you couldn't fit all three of them in your ass at same time. So who won the bet?

To be completely honest, the Faunus were gonna come out on top no matter what. The moment Ruby accepted, they had already won.

And now, Ruby was regretting the bet as her tight ass was stuffed to the brim by three horse cocked Faunus'. She couldn't handle the massive intrusions, and when they came inside of her, it all just came right back up through her mouth. Ruby's eyes rolled up into her skull as her unconscious body was continuously thoroughly fucked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8

Ruby I don't think when May asked you for help in sniper training she meant you fuck her holes lose while she tries to hit the marks

Sniper training. Sure.

May could've called it whatever she wanted, but everyone knew why she had requested special training with Ruby. Everyone also knew why May went to the training practically wearing nothing. The moment Ruby saw May, the thought of sniper training immediately went out the window. Ruby's only mission from that point on was to fuck the shit out of May.

And that's exactly what ended up happening.

Ruby started off by tearing off the tight clothes May was wearing, then proceeded to hammer the girls ass. May wasn't ready for the brutal ass fucking, but Ruby didn't care. Next, Ruby shoved her massive member down May's throat, stretching the orifice to extreme lengths just to fit the cock. After unloading a river of cum into May's stomach, Ruby moved to May's tight pussy. Ruby ravaged May's pussy, before eventually painting May's womb white with her cum.

May left the "training" full of Ruby's cum and a content smile on her face. She'd definitely have to do that again sometime. And now that Ruby was itching to fuck a baby into the beanie clad sniper, it wouldn't be long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9

After losing a bet Ruby has to stay under Pyrrhas school desk all day and keep sucking her unbeatable cock

Believe it or not, Pyrrha has an incredible poker face. Case and point, she was extremely blank faced as Ruby choked down her massive cock underneath her desk. Even when she began emptying her balls into the younger girl's mouth, she answered questions and paid close attention to the material.

Ruby on the other hand was choking and slurping down Pyrrha's cock. The massive member stretched her throat out to it's shape, practically suffocating the young Rose. And when the cum started flowing, Ruby couldn't keep it in. What she didn't swallow rocketed out of her nose, burning her nostrils as it did so.

And as Ruby's mind fried, she shuttered due to the fact that after class, her tight ass would become the cock's new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10

I bet Ruby loves that penny has been rebuilt to bad for her that she has been upgraded with a behemoth cock for "making new friends" and her batteries can last days

Team RWBY hadn't seen their leader in weeks. They had no idea where she was, and had looked for her everywhere they could. However, none of them would even begin to think that she was in an Atlas lab with Penny.

Yes, the young Rose had volunteered to go with Penny to get her upgrades, but now she was beginning to regret it. For the past two weeks, her pussy and ass have been getting completely destroyed by Penny's newest upgrade: a cock that was bigger than a Goliath's.

The once previous virgin was bent over a desk with her hands and legs restrained. She could do nothing but cum and drool as the brutal thrusting in her ass continued. Penny enjoyed the process and since she heard no protests, she simply continued to fuck the ever loving shit out of Ruby.

It had been two weeks already, and Ruby could only imagine how much longer the rough pounding would continue…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11

Nora's special dust training

"If by special training, you mean Nora using her lightning dust infused cock to fuck a baby into me, then I can say it went exactly how it sounds…" Ruby groaned out from her position on the gym floor, completely naked and cum leaking from her pussy. From the size of cum that'd been fucked into her womb, it already looked like Ruby was pregnant five times over9

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12

Ruby's face went as red as her cloak as she stood in front of a crowd completely naked. Her tits hung free and her pussy was out for everyone to see. What surprised some people was the tattoo above Ruby's ass that proudly read"Anal Queen". Ruby quickly went to cover the tramp stamp, not even trying to hide the fact that her pussy was leaking her juices down her thighs.

She could Speed away, but why would she with all this lovely attention?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13

The young Rose grunted as she was slammed on the ground of Salem's fortress. The huntress had already been stripped of her clothes, and was left in nothing but a collar controlled by a Geist, which tightened as a figure approached her, adorned in a white hood. Ruby's silver eyes widened as she saw what looked to be a twisted version of her mother: Summer Rose.

Before Ruby could speak, her head was grabbed and a meaty cock was forced down her throat. Ruby immediately began gagging on the cock, inch upon inch of the dick being shoved further down her throat as her eyes began to water. The figure of Summer Rose began fucking Ruby's mouth pussy with great vigor, making sure her entire shaft was buried in her daughter's throat before letting loose completely.

Ruby's throat was worked out from the brutal fucking, as this cock was larger and greater than any she had ever taken. And to think, this was her mother who had been missing for so long. Ruby's cunt began spazzing, spraying her juices all over the floor as she felt Summer's cock beginning to throb in her throat. Then, Summer let loose, letting her potent cum shoot directly into Ruby's stomach, making her stomach bulge from the amount filling her up.

It wasn't long before cum began shooting up through Ruby's nose, ears, and ass, the poor huntress not being able to hold the cum in anymore. Summer then pulled his spit and cum covered cock out of Ruby's throat, letting her daughter slump over on the ground. Summer smiled sadisticly as Salem appeared behind her, putting a hand on the white hooded woman's shoulder.

"Very good, Summer, you welcomed her mighty nicely," Salem purred."Now it's my turn!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14

"W-Weiss, d-don't, please!" Ruby begged as she tried to free herself from the bonds Weiss had tied her up with. Weiss was stroking her massive bitch breaker with a frown on her face.

"No. You ruin my dress, I ruin you!" Weiss said sternly, walking over to Ruby.

She lined up her cock with Ruby's ear, a one way tunnel to Ruby's head. Weiss narrowed her blue eyes before reeling her hips back and then slamming forward. Immediately, her cock traveled through Ruby's ear, making the silver eyed girl gasp and moan as the member stopped. Frowning, Weiss stretched her cock left to right before thrusting in again, getting her cock further in Ruby's ear. Weiss continued this process of brutally fucking Ruby's ear until she finally saw her cock emerge from Ruby's other ear.

Weiss smiled contently and looked to Ruby. The leader of Team RWBY's eyes were crossed as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Weiss snickered at the sight."Hey Ruby, what's on your mind?"

"C-Cock…" was all Ruby mumbled out.

"Good." And with that, Weiss pulled her cock out of Ruby's head and walked away, leaving the broken Ruby still tied up to her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15

Ruby what is that white stuff you are drinking? It doesn't look like eggnog.

Holding the mug close to her chest, Ruby's face turned bright red as her drink of choice earned the attention she hoped it wouldn't. So far she'd gone all night at the school Christmas party without thinking anything funky was going on with her 'eggnog,' only to have it spoiled as she tried to drink her sixth mug-full.

"It's- um- nothing...?" She answered elegantly as she tried to back away, only for two arms to wrap around her neck from either side. A quick turn of her head revealed a brightly smiling Yang and Blake holding her close, shielding her from that questioning gaze.

"Don't worry about it!" Yang waved off the question as she and Blake started pulling the younger girl away, attempting to be discreet. In spite of that, they were less than five feet away by the time the two partners started letting their hands wander over their leader's body.

Ruby shivered as Blake leaned close to her ear, whispering with a rumble in her words, "Would our little Christmas slut like another glass of hot, fresh cum~?" She emphasized her point by pressing tightly to Ruby's side, allowing the girl to feel her stiff bulge beneath her clothes.

Cum stained her lips as she finally pulled it away, then turned toward both girls one at a time to ask, "Can I get it in more than just the mug this time?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16

Baby making

"I just think that I!!!!" Ruby screamed her eyes going crossed as Yang rolled her eyes. Ruby squirmedon Jaune's lap the two had been inseparable since they started dating in Beacon, and Ruby and had taken Pyrrha's place as number one girl.

"Calm down Ruby, it's just a photo!" Yang teased Ruby squirmedon Jaune's lap her face the color of her skirt as she let out a low moan.

"Oh,thankthe gods..."Ruby groaned as Jaune began to sweat, he wiped his brown once as Ruby groundedinto his lap and-

"Eady there blondie! You look like you are causing my girl some stress!" Tai said smiling as Jaune's face lost allcolor.

"No, sir! Not at all!" Jaune yelped his face growing in heat as Tai grinned at his new son in law.

"Ah calm down boy! You are part of the family!" "So get in the damned photo! I can't stay here all day!" "Do you actuallyhave somewhere to be?" Yang asked her uncle as she set up her tripod the camera began to click as it started to count down from thirty.

"Ok! Everyone get ready for the Xiao-long family photo!" Yang said pulling her family togetheras she gripped her sister and brother in law they both moanedRuby's toes curled in her shoes as Jaune hissed, grippingRuby's waist his knuckles going white as-

"Say cheese!" Yang said as the camera falshed!

"Cheese!" "AH! Too much!" "Ruby!"Both teens yelled their face wracked in an odd look as the camera flashed. The phot complete as-

"Finally! Now I can go drink!" "You are never sober!"

"Shut it, daddy, I'm getting drunk, you touch her blondie you are dead yah hear me?" "Yes, sir!" Jaune hissed his hands pullingRuby to him her face the color of her cloak her teeth groundinto her hood as she shivered.

The hell is wrong with them? Yang thought as hse collected her camera, her, her father and uncle left leaving the two along as-

"Ruby! That was too close!" Jaune said his cock grippedinto Ruby's cunt her foot of cock pulsedinto her tight baby chamber making Ruby moan out loud as he felt her baby maker floodwith his essence.

"Don't worry babe! It's just like I said! My sister always wanted to be a part of my kid's life, and what better part of it then to say she was there during the making of!"Ruby hissed her cunt still clamping down on Jaune's cockmaking him grunt as his future wife's cunt milkedhim.

"Ruby, if Yang found out she would kill me!"

"No, she wouldn't! I would keep you safe!" Ruby said kissing Jaune on the lips, her tongue met his as Jaune groaned melting into her kiss. He still could not remember how the once sweetinnocent Ruby Rose turned out to be a wild exhibitionist but in the end, he didn't care he lovedhis Roseand he would be with her the rest of thierlong and now kinky lives...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17

Ruby trashed Weiss' dresser going through her panty drawer for some fap material. Sadly she wasnt fast enough to hide once Weiss came back to the dorm. Deciding its time for some old fashioned punishment, Weiss sits on the bed and pulls Ruby over her lap

"No sense of privacy!" Weiss slapped Ruby's ass, letting a loud clap ring out through the dorm room, followed by the leader's cry."I don't know how often I have to teach you this lesson!" Weiss slapped Ruby's ass again and again before finally stopping and rubbing Ruby's stinging ass. She saw how red it was, and a devilish idea came to her.

She summoned a long, thick blunt icicle and continued to rub Ruby's ass."It's okay Ruby, here, let me help you cool your butt down." And with that, Weiss shoved the icicle dildo straight up Ruby's ass, freezing her asshole as she screeched in pain."I hope you've learned your lesson Ruby!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18

I wonder if Ruby has any secret comics she doesn't let anyone know she reads... Hmm?

Oh please, it's no secret to anyone that when Ruby says she's reading her comics, she's really finger banging herself under her covers. I mean she's not exactly the quiet type, and no matter how hard she tries to hide it, she's definitely a screamer.

So, Weiss, Blake, and Yang have all gotten accustomed to listening to their leader masturbate, and they wouldn't complain. Yang and Blake have even seen Weiss touching herself to Ruby some times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

19

So, Ruby have you ever found Weiss in a compromising position and taken advantage of it?

"Of course!" exclaimed Ruby, almost as if the answer was clear.

Ruby can detail multiple times when Weiss would bend over to pick something up, and accidentally showcase her wonderful holes to her leader. Ruby would be quick to pounce and fuck Weiss using her Speed to wreck the heiress' holes within moments.

"Honestly, it's like she wants it sometimes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20

So ruby how's weiss doing? Haven't seen her leave your bed and all she'll do is occasionally groan what happened?

Weiss was one of the first girls who felt the wrath of Ruby's inhuman sized cock. And with Weiss not having any previous sexual experience pre-Beacon, it was mighty easy for Ruby to break her.

A couple of womb pounding thrusts and ass fuckings and Weiss was wrapped around Ruby's finger, not even wanting to leave her leader's bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. A Private Celebration

**Kinks**: Futanari, Impregnation

**Summary**: _After winning the Vytal Festival Tournament, Pyrrha is tired and wants nothing more than to rest. Of course, that idea changes when her girlfriend proposes a different idea._

With as much speed as she could manage without appearing rude, Pyrrha finally managed to walk away from all the reporters and fans. Even while still riding the high of winning the Vytal Festival Tournament, dealing with so many lights, questions, and people took a toll she didn't feel she could pay, especially after going through the toughest fight of her life.

She couldn't think of a time she appreciated privacy more than right then, in the walls of the Fighters Only section. Even the massive uproar of the cheering crowds couldn't fully reach her there, though the muffled rumbling of the concrete around her told Pyrrha that each of those fans were just as excited as when they declared her the victor.

As much fun as she knew she could have with hundreds of adoring fans, Pyrrha knew of only one person she wanted to be around more than any other. She just needed to make her way through the long halls to the locker room, where she could take a nice shower and head back to that special person's dorm for some much-needed relaxation. And how relaxed she would be with those arms wrapped around her…

Arms that felt just like the ones that wrapped around her waist right then.

Pyrrha started for just an instant, only to calm down as she recognized the warm, welcoming touch of her girlfriend. Turning her head to look over her shoulder revealed the multi-colored mop of hair she adored and a glimpse of a bright red cape.

After spending so much time fighting, feeling her lover's arms tightly around her filled one of Pyrrha's greatest desires, though a nice bed would accompany it nicely. She just needed to redirect Ruby all the way to their room, where they could enjoy each other's presence. Pyrrha could already imagine herself falling asleep after listening to Ruby's excited chatter, much like the chatter she expected to be hearing right then.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha attributed it to exhaustion that she didn't notice until then that Ruby hadn't said a word. "Is everything okay?" The much taller girl cupped her hands over Ruby's, sharing her warmth.

After another moment of silence, Ruby tilted her head up to look at Pyrrha with a sad, almost guilty look on her face. A mumbled voice came a moment later, confusing Pyrrha further. "I'm sorry, Pyrrha…"

Out of all the things in the world, Pyrrha hated almost nothing more than seeing someone she cared about feel sad, and that went doubly so for Ruby. Taking a moment to unlatch Ruby's arms, she turned to face the younger girl and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?"

Pyrrha expected to hear something downright heartbreaking by the way Ruby refused to look her in the eyes, which meant she expected just about anything but the words that came from her lover's mouth.

They came quietly from Ruby's soft lips, so lowly that Pyrrha barely heard them. "I forgot to get you a victory present."

Within an instant, Pyrrha became very confused, then very understanding of what happened. Her lover was simply too kind for her own good sometimes.

Leaning down, the champion placed a kiss on top of her girlfriend's head, the took hold of Ruby's chin to look into her eyes. "I don't need a victory present other than spending time with you, Ruby."

The brunette opened her mouth to object, only for the sincerity in her girlfriend's words and smile to tell her that Pyrrha wouldn't accept anything other than an acceptance of her words. Pyrrha was stubbornly nice like that.

Ruby nodded begrudgingly, though she immediately tried to think of a way to give Pyrrha some sort of present more than just spending time with her. Time alone with Pyrrha, alone, with just the two of them…

Though it took her mind a few tries to circle around an eventual conclusion, Ruby finally came up with an idea that she knew Pyrrha would enjoy, no matter how embarrassing Ruby found it in that moment.

As Ruby's mind ran in circles to find a solution, Pyrrha enjoyed the variety of expressions that overtook the girl's face. Of course, when it settled on ruby red, blushing embarrassment, Pyrrha couldn't deny that she had no clue what could have caused that look to appear.

"Ruby?" She prodded, hoping for an answer to her unasked question.

Suddenly paranoid that others were watching, Ruby's head snapped side to side, looking out for anyone that would see them. Luckily for her, they were the only ones around.

Pulling out of the embrace, Ruby took one of Pyrrha's hands and quickly walked down the hall as she gave a simple order, "Follow me!"

As confused as she felt, Pyrrha didn't see any reason to not do as Ruby said, so she obediently followed behind. That confusion rose even further as they approached a random closet, one that Ruby immediately opened to look inside.

"What- Ah!" Before Pyrrha could even fully express a question, Ruby quickly pulled her into the small, dark room. The door clicked shut behind them a moment later, leaving them almost entirely closed off from the world.

In the darkness, Pyrrha could hardly make out her girlfriend at all. She was just an energetic form moving around in the limited light that poured through a small window in the door. That form seemed to be looking for something, and found it with an area of the wall that she quickly brushed several brooms away from.

With how tired she felt after her fight, and how little of an idea she had of what was happening, Pyrrha didn't feel as though she had the mental capability to understand her girlfriend's actions. By the time Ruby suddenly grabbed her and pressed her against that open section of wall, Pyrrha found herself considering getting some sort of help for the smaller girl since she appeared to be acting entirely nonsensically.

At least, Pyrrha considered this right until Ruby finally stopped, coming to a halt by pressing herself against Pyrrha's front. Emerald eyes finally adjusted to the light well enough that she could see Ruby's face, though it appeared as though the gorgeous pair of silver eyes looking back into her own were nearly glowing.

"Ruby, dear, I love you very much, but please tell me what is going on." The redhead made a simple request as she reached up to pet Ruby on the head, hoping she would get a straight answer.

While she couldn't see it in the current light, Pyrrha could feel the fidgeting from her girlfriend that always accompanied the younger girl's nerves, but it also seemed to be tinged by a form of excitement. The large smile on Ruby's face told her that much.

"I thought of a present!" The cheer all but burst out of the rose's mouth, though it gave Pyrrha almost no information on what she planned to do now that she apparently thought of something.

The question of what that actually meant nearly fell from Pyrrha's mouth, only for a pair of soft lips to press against her own, silencing the query before it could come out.

Pyrrha moaned in pleasure as she kissed her girlfriend, experiencing the contact as the same sort of euphoria she always knew it to be when they touched. The separation left her whimpering as it left her wanting more, wanting Ruby's touch even longer.

A delicate finger pressed against her lips before she could plead for more, and the mischievous smile on the younger girl's face told her that Ruby had something special in mind. With how much need burned inside her for that kiss, Pyrrha felt desperate for something at least on that level if she wasn't going to be given a bed to rest on.

When Ruby then slid down to her knees before Pyrrha, the sudden click of understanding in the champion's head coincided with a rush of blood to both her cheeks and down below. The black spandex below the mini-skirt of her combat outfit started tightening as Ruby's hands trailed down the taller girl's side, then settled on her hips.

As much arousal as Pyrrha could feel rushing through her, it didn't stop her from having concerns about the shorter girl's decision of where this gift should be given. "Ruby, I don't know if this is the best place!"

Almost immediately, Ruby's face assumed a pout fitting of a saddened puppy, and her girlfriend's silver eyes looked into her own with a passion and excitement that couldn't be denied. The only option Pyrrha could accept when faced with such a thing was to nod her head, a sign that Ruby happily took as permission to reach under Pyrrha's skirt.

Slim digits took hold of black spandex to start pulling downward, bringing a pair of equally black panties with them. In moments a stiffening shaft released from its confines, bobbing lightly toward Ruby as it continued to fill with blood.

A small gasp came from the smaller girl's mouth as she saw the hardening member, the same sort of gasp that always came out when Pyrrha revealed herself. The older girl found it arousing and embarrassing every time, and some selfish part of her hoped that sense of awe never went away.

After pulling the shorts down to the tops of Pyrrha's greaves, Ruby slid her hands back up the sides of her girlfriend's thighs, staring at the shaft in front of her the whole time. She always loved her lover's cock, and just the fact that she was about to play with it built a heat under her own skirt that would turn her panties into a veritable mess of fluid by the time she got around to taking care of it.

The scent of Pyrrha's musk struck Ruby's nose right then, hitting her with a potency cultivated by a long, tiring fight. Just like everything else about it, Ruby loved the scent of Pyrrha's dick and felt so thoroughly motivated by it that she instantly opened her mouth to take the tip of Pyrrha's shaft between her lips.

The redhead cupped her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the moan brought forth by Ruby's touch. The difficulty of masking herself only increased as the younger girl bobbed her head, taking more of her length inside. The distinct sensation of a tongue rubbing against the underside of her cock made sparks burst behind her eyes, and a particularly effective swipe of the pink appendage resulted in Pyrrha's free hand latching onto the top of Ruby's hair.

Thanks to how expressive Pyrrha tended to be when pleasured, even when trying to keep herself under control, Ruby never had any issue in telling when she did well. Judging by the hand pushing lightly for her to go deeper, Ruby knew that she was doing very well. The only times Pyrrha ever showed any sort of insistence in bed was when she tried to satisfy Ruby or when she found herself too lost in the pleasure to think her actions rude.

Regardless, Ruby didn't mind the slight bit of extra pressure to take in Pyrrha's cock and happily sunk herself further down its length. As usual for their escapades, Ruby ran into a bit of difficulty taking it into her throat but managed to push on to take it deeper. She blamed it on Pyrrha's size, one that resulted in a few jealous looks when she accidentally blurted it out in public.

With the tightness of Ruby's slim throat welcoming her dick, Pyrrha couldn't deny that at their current rate, she wouldn't last nearly as long as she often aimed for. She always blamed the sublime nature of Ruby's body for how quickly she occasionally lost control of herself, but after her downright exhausting day, a climax felt much closer than she ever expected.

"Ru-!" Attempting to warn her lover, Pyrrha tried to call her name, only to be interrupted by the sensation of having her entire length inside of Ruby's wet, welcoming mouth. With one swift motion, the brunette decided to take all of Pyrrha inside. It left the younger girl's button nose pressed right against the champion's hips, all while the older girl struggled to even remember what she tried to say.

Preoccupied with her focus on tending to the delicious cock filling her throat, Ruby barely even recognized that Pyrrha made a noise. Instead of responding, she started humming around the length in her mouth, attempting to bring Pyrrha even closer to the climax she assumed still had some time to go.

With how wonderful the experience had been up until that point, Pyrrha simply didn't want it to end so quickly. Acting quickly to prevent such an outcome, she brought both of her hands to Ruby's head and pulled her off her cock, giving herself some distance.

Not quite knowing how closely she edged her girlfriend, Ruby let out a confused and disappointed "aww," looking up for some sort of explanation.

Above her, Pyrrha tried her best to catch her breath, though the pleasure still running through her nerves made it difficult. It felt as though her body didn't want her to speak at all, going by the bursts of lingering euphoria that shot through her every time she opened her mouth.

Since Pyrrha apparently needed a moment before she could talk, Ruby looked back down at the dick she so happily had in her mouth just moments before. The throbbing, rapidly twitching sight before her managed to surprise Ruby, finally giving her an idea of what Pyrrha made her stop.

With her almost hereditary sense of mischief kicking in, Ruby giggled at the look of Pyrrha's cock. Were it not for the fact that she just hated wasting her partner's cum, she might have risked flicking it to see what would happen.

By the time Pyrrha finally got a hold of herself, she watched Ruby raise up from her kneeling position. "If you give me a moment, I can gather myself and we can-"

In a move that Ruby seemed to be quite fond of, she silenced the older girl with a kiss. Pyrrha welcomed the contact and kissed back with just as much passion, and even more as Ruby reached up to fondle one of her breasts through her armor. Though it didn't provide much sensation, Pyrrha's sensitivity at that moment and the meaning behind the touch did more than enough to earn a moan that traveled through their deep kiss.

Much like before, Ruby left Pyrrha without a breath by the time she pulled away. "I've got something better in mind~!"

"Is that...so?" Pyrrha spoke absently as she focused on Ruby's taste. Even though some of her own flavor tinted the contact between their tongues, the sweetness of her lover's mouth stuck to her taste buds.

The taller of the pair watched with distracted interest at her lover turned herself around in front of her, hooked her fingers underneath the hem of her skirt, then slowly bent over as a pair of frilly black and red panties came down. Clear, glistening strands of liquid connected the fabric to Ruby's drenched slit under the skirt, giving Pyrrha an explicit idea of what it looked like below.

Quickly understanding what Ruby meant to do, Pyrrha gasped and grabbed her hips before she could push herself onto the older girl's shaft. "Ruby! I- I appreciate the gesture, but I don't have protection!"

Pouting at being interrupted in the middle of her sexy gesture, Ruby reached back and grabbed Pyrrha's shaft anyway, doing her best to line it up with her dripping sex. "I know! But… You're the champion now! You should get something nice, and… I wouldn't really mind if something happened, you know?"

As she looked back at Pyrrha, the other girl could hear the honesty in her tone and knew she meant her words. It meant to some extent, at least, that she wanted to take that risk with Pyrrha and would be happy if they had to go through the ramifications of such an action.

With all considerations going through her mind, Pyrrha couldn't think of anything she wanted to do more at that moment than to let Ruby continue. Nodding her head and letting go of her lover's hips, the champion watched as her lover pushed back and sunk herself down on her shaft.

Just like she knew it would be, the tightness of Ruby's wet walls around her cock sent her nerves into a frenzy of pleasure. One of her hands returned to her mouth to cover the long, drawn-out moan that came in response.

Much like Pyrrha, Ruby felt just as overwhelmed by the pleasure. Pyrrha always spread her so much when they had sex, and that sensation of being so completely full just grew as she started to thrust herself back and forth on her shaft.

Within moments, Ruby reached a rhythm of thrusting onto Pyrrha, pressing their hips together again and again. After some time neither put in any effort to hide their moans, finding themselves both too focused on the ecstasy of their contact.

Pyrrha soon reached under her lover's skirt and squeezed the firm flesh of her ass, her cock twitching inside of Ruby all the while. Her face set in a strained look as she felt her peak approaching, with one last bout of indecision striking her.

"Ruby, I'm about to cum! Should I-?"

As her lover tried to contemplate pulling out, Ruby took care of the situation by slamming herself fully onto Pyrrha and screaming with pleasure. Her already tight walls clenched down in spasms signifying her climax, accompanied by spraying juices that squirted all over Pyrrha's thighs.

Faced with the unexpected tightness of Ruby's orgasm, Pyrrha fully lost control of herself and came with a long moan, unloading thick, fertile ropes of cum directly into Ruby's equally virile pussy. Her cock twitched and throbbed inside her lover as shot after shot of seed filled the younger girl, ensuring that they would see the results in the coming months.

By the time they both finished, Pyrrha had taken Ruby into her arms, holding her close without separating down below. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Ruby?"

Rolling her eyes at the concern her lover felt, Ruby couldn't help but feel her heart bloom with love just the same. "Of course, Pyrrha. I love you! ...And what kind of present would this be if I took it back?"

The joking comment made both girls giggle as they stood there for just a while longer, waiting until they had to return to the world outside of each other.


	30. Alcohol vs Inhibitions

**Characters**: Yang x Ruby

**Mood**: Non-con/semi-rough rape

**Focus points**: Futa, incest, drunk sex ( one way ), rape, bathroom sex, impregnation, choking

**Short description**: Yang is drunk in a bar when she spots a cute girl that she simply /must/ have to herself, on way or another. Of course, silly Yang is a bit too drunk to realize this cute girl is her innocent little sister trying to get Yang to come home! Ruby gets a little more than she bargained for, however, when Yang drunkenly decides to give her a rough course on sex ed, despite her protests~

"Junior, you asshole! I wanted another one an hour ago!" A drunk Yang slurred, before downing that same drink she asked for 'an hour ago'. Luckily, Junior was used to this sort of behavior from the buxom blonde, and learned to just get used to it rather than try to cut her off. After all, this seemed to have become a habit for Yang… come into the bar dressed in a downright criminally sexy yellow dress that hugged her figure, and scout out the local women. If the dress alone didn't land her someone to take home, then her firecracker personality and confidence certainly would. However, over time it seemed like she was getting… picky with her conquests. She was turning down more and more people that approached her… which, inevitably, led to more drinks the longer she stuck around with no-one to take home. Things were starting to get… concerning.

"Here." Junior all but grunted, as he put the drink down on the bar and slid it over to Yang. "Last one, Goldilocks. Time for you to head home." He didn't even wait to hear her response, already moving on the the next patron as Yang glared at him for a few moments. "Psht…" She rolled her eyes, snatching up her drink and nearly spilling it in the process. "Oh I'm not even /close/ to done! Eheheheh…" She threw back the drink, hardly even noticing the burn of it by now… not that she ever minded in the first place. She slammed the glass back on the table and decided to give the bar one more look around…

"...Yang?" She heard a voice. In her drunken state, it took her a moment of searching before she found its source… to her side, a woman had approached her! This time, however… not just any woman~ Beer goggles thoroughly in place, Yang saw an absolutely adorable woman standing right in front of her! Short, dark-haired, and wearing the most beautiful red and black dress she had ever laid eyes on! Yang had stars in her eyes as she looked the girl up and down… beautiful legs, a modest chest, cute, easy-to-grab hips~ Yang bit her lips, her drunken mind putting two and two together… she /had/ to have this cutie all to herself~

"Well, hey there, cutie~" Yang thought it sounded smooth as she stood up on shaky legs… but the slurring sort of hurt that appearance.

However, reality was far different than what Yang was seeing. The "adorably sexy" woman Yang thought she was seeing was instead her "adorably innocent" little sister, the eighteen year old having had to sneak into the bar in the first place just to get access to her now-plastered elder sister. Who was now getting… just a bit too close for comfort. The tall blonde looked about to fall, and Ruby put her hands on Yang to try to steady her. "Yang! You're drunk… again!" Ruby scolded, struggling to hold up the inebriated woman. "I'm taking you home!" She grabbed handfuls of Yang's dress, and tried to pull her towards the door.

To Yang, however, all she could think of was how lucky of a night this turned out to be! Not only did she meet the girl of her dreams, love and intense lust at first sight, but the cute little thing was practically trying to rip her dress off and take her home! Yang could only grin and drunkenly chuckle, grabbing hold of Ruby's wrists and pulling them off of her. "Oh come on, cutie~" She said, trying her best to sound seductive as she licked her lips. "If you're that eager… why wait until we get home~?"

"... Eager?" Ruby repeated, looking up at her older sister and blinking. "Eager for wh-- H-hey! Yang, let go!" Ruby nearly stumbled herself as she found herself being pulled towards the restrooms. "Yang, this is no time for a potty break! We have to get you back to beacon!" Ruby tried to struggle, to pull away from Yang, but either the drunken blonde didn't notice, or simply didn't care as she was too focused on giving the cutie exactly what she wanted when she wanted… which was /now/~

"Ah come on, this is no time to be shy~! We're gonna have lots of fun~" Yang slurred as she pulled her sister, unbeknownst to her, into the bathroom. Ruby still tried to struggle and argue, but it all fell on deaf ears as she was practically shoved into a stall. Yang didn't realize how hard she pushed Ruby, though, as she fell back onto the toilet with enough force to hit her head on the tiled wall.

"Ow! Y-Yang…" Ruby winced, holding her hands to the back of her head as she sat dazed… giving Yang ample time to lock the stall behind them. Ruby hardly even noticed, however, but she soon was able to recover and look back up at her sister. "What the heck is your prob--mmgh?!" Ruby found herself silenced when Yang grabbed Ruby by her dress and pulled her into a rough kiss. Ruby's eyes went wide with the sudden, lust and alcohol fueled-kiss, but she soon shut them as she threw her hands up to try to push Yang away. Her attempts, however, were dashed when Yang practically threw Ruby into the stall wall and pinned her against it. Ruby gasped from the sudden impact as it knocked the wind out of her, but her open mouth only invited more of Yang's advances. She didn't even get a chance to catch her breath before Yang took the opportunity to invade Ruby's mouth with her tongue, fiercely attacking her own.

In what felt like moments, Ruby completely lost control of the situation. The intense smell, and taste, of alcohol on her sister's breath didn't help matters either. All the while, Ruby still had no clue what was even happening in the first place! What had come over Yang?! Why was she doing this?! She thought she got her chance to ask when Yang finally pulled away, but…

"Y-Yang--glk!" Just as she tried to catch her breath and struggle out a question, Ruby felt a hand suddenly close around her neck. She tried to gasp for air, but Yang didn't realize her own strength… what should have been a playful chokehold was instead digging her fingers into Ruby's neck, as Ruby's hands shot up to grab Yang's. "Y-Yang...!" She choked out, but Yang just giggled.

"Shhh~" The drunk blonde playfully whispered. "I know exactly what you want…~" Yang rolled up the short hem of her tight dress, revealing a pair of tight shorts beneath them… the only thing that could ever contain the massive bulge that made Ruby's watery eyes go wide with realization. She watched Yang start to pull down those shorts to let free her massive cock, and Ruby, while completely inexperienced, at least knew enough to know exactly what Yang was planning to do. Ruby struggled more, trying to get away from Yang, choking and scratching at Yang's hand to try to get the words out to her sister… to stop, to let her go! Don't do this! However, it was all hopeless. Yang reached under her frilly skirt now to grab a handful of her stockings and panties and practically rip a hole through both… clearly too in a hurry to properly strip Ruby.

"Ehehe, you like it rough, huh~?" Yang teased, incorrectly interpreting the kicking of Ruby's legs and overall struggling. In fact, the prospect of it all just made her cock harder. The freed monster was easily the size of one of Ruby's dainty forearms, which was imposing to even the most experienced of lays, if not still exciting. Ruby felt none of that excitement, however… only the fear that was translated in the way of a soaked crotch beneath Yang's exploring fingers. "I can tell… you're soaked! Pfft~" Yang laughed, mistaking Ruby's wetting herself in fear as excitement… and ample lubrication. "I'll stop teasin' you~" She urged, grabbing one of Ruby's legs by the back of her knee and hoisting it up - revealing her hairless slit to the cold air of the bathroom, and sending chills up Ruby's spine.

Ruby was absolutely horrified by the time she felt Yang's member prodding against her virgin slit. She still gasped and choked, but her hands now went to Yang's shoulders; beating her fists against her sister and trying to push her away… trying anything she could to try and get Yang to stop! Yet, Yang only interpreted the struggles as playful, her grip on Ruby's throat tightening. "Quit… fighting!" Yang bit her lip and suddenly thrust, making Ruby suddenly go stiff as her unused slit was practically /torn/ open… which wasn't inaccurate by any measure. In one swift, barely lubricated thrust, Ruby's hymen was torn asunder, and her cunt went from virgin, to stretched to its very limits as what little breath she still had left her in one choked gasp. By now, her face was already beginning to turn a light shade of blue, but now all she could do was dig her nails into Yang's shoulders as her elder sister robbed her of her virginity. The person she loved the most, and trusted to protect her, was now hurting her in the cruellest of ways… while remaining completely unaware.

"F-Fuck you're… tight~" Yang moaned, letting her grip on Ruby's neck just enough to allow the girl a brief breath of sweet, sweet air. "Y-Yang…" Ruby weakly struggled to get out, as Yang pulled her hips back slowly, withdrawing her blood-streaked cock from Ruby right up to the tip… and then quickly forcing the air out of Ruby's lungs again as she thrust herself back in. "Ooooh, you're… s-so good~" Yang slurred, her own eyes starting to roll up slightly from the pleasure as she didn't even allow Ruby a moment to get used to her cock before she began picking up the pace in her thrusts. On Ruby's side of the ordeal, this just meant more pain as her aching pussy was given no break by the powerful thrusting. Her cervix especially began crying out in pain as Yang's cocktip started to pound against it, each time making Ruby grit her teeth as tears poured from her eyes. Already the younger sister practically gave up on trying to talk Yang out of this, now focused on trying to fight through the pain she felt… but beyond that, trying to fight back the slight feeling of pleasure that still managed to send shivers up her spine.

"Yeaaaaaah, that's it… take it all, bitch~! Mmmh…~" Yang moaned, having practically forgotten about Ruby at this point, focusing almost completely on how good this pussy felt wrapped around her cock. To her drunken mind, it seemed like the best thing she's ever had in a long time! And she had it all to herself~ She wanted it bad… she wanted it for good~ She knew exactly how she was going to do it, too. "I'm gonna… mmh… I'm gonna knock ya up~" Yang giggled, suddenly pinning Ruby even harder to the wall. "I'm gonna… make you mine~" She practically purred, as she started to thrust even harder… Ruby struggled to comprehend what Yang meant, at first… but as she felt Yang's cock start to throb and twitch inside of her… something inside of her told her what was about to happen, and she felt her heart try to leap out of her chest.

"Y-Yang… n-no!" She choked out, redoubling her efforts once again as she suddenly began to struggle again! She hit Yang, smack her, scratched at her… tried to push her away, but it was no use. Yang was too strong, and her efforts were just cut short as Yang squeezed tight on her throat again. Ruby's eyes rolled up, the grip on her throat tighter than ever as she grabbed at Yang's wrist… She couldn't breathe, and her own sister was about to… t-to…

"Nngh!" Yang grunted as she hilted herself deep into her own sister's tight, warm pussy. Her body tensed, as well as Ruby's, as her balls tightened and Ruby could feel something flood her not only her pussy… but with how Yang's tip fit snug against her cervix, that warm, thick liquid filled her very core with a scaldingly hot sensation. One that made Ruby shudder, as she began to twitch and convulse herself… her first ever orgasm. Unwanted and involuntary, yet it made her mind nearly go blank as her pussy clamped down and practically milked Yang's throbbing shaft as if it wanted to be bred. Like it wanted every thick load of Yang's cum right where it belonged, well inside of her fertile womb where it could make quick work of her eggs…

"F-fuck… mmh…" Yang gradually relaxed as her orgasm came to an end. She was panting heavily, but damn did she feel satisfied. Her softening cock was practically dragged out of Ruby's abused, and thoroughly bred sex, taking with it a waterfall of pink-tinted cum. Once more, Yang seemed to have completely forgotten there was a girl connected to that pussy, and let Ruby's limp body slump against the wall and slide to the floor. Ruby choked and coughed as she tried to swallow whole lungfuls of air, but the sight only barely registered in Yang's mind as she stood giggling over the bred woman. "Thanks for the good time, cutie~" She cooed, fiddling with the lock of the stall for a moment before opening it and letting herself out. "Come find me again sometime, okay~?"

As Yang left her broken, impregnated sister to leak cum in the bathroom stall, Ruby finally managed to catch her breath somewhat as she put her hands on her stomach… feeling the warmth still in her womb. She had a lot of things to take in, right now… and besides the pain she still felt, and the lightheadedness, it was all quite overwhelming. She sniffled, and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes… At least, there was one bright side in all this. A silver lining to the silver-eyed warrior…

"I-I guess I did… always want to be a mother…"


	31. Glynda's Moment

**Kinks**: Masturbation, Exposure Risk

With a small flick of her crop, Glynda filled her office with nothing but the sound of a lock clicking into place. A long sigh followed from her lips as she sat back in her seat, relaxing for the first time in days. Everything in the world tried with all the might available to stop her from having even a moment to herself, but occasionally, the Good Witch succeeded in obtaining just one moment. This time, she had a perfect plan for that moment.

Placing her crop down, she reached for her blouse and popped the buttons open one after another, leaving just a few closed. She followed it by spreading both sides of the blouse wide, allowing her large chest to spill out. She couldn't be more happy with her choice to opt for a strapless bra that day, making it just an instant more before her stiff pink caps revealed themselves to the cool office air.

"Mmh~," she moaned, feeling tension already leaving her body from the most minimal of teasings. Glynda couldn't remember the last moment she satisfied herself and it was clearly too long prior.

As she aimed to bring down her skirt, a thought popped into her head. With so little time to herself, it would be a shame to miss out on indulging in some of her other...preferences.

Picking up her crop once more, the sound of a clicking lock filled the air again, followed this time by the slow opening of her door. Just an inch, enough to hear the slightest movement from the outside. Glynda's breathing picked up in pace as she considered the risks she willingly exposed herself to.

Reaching for her skirt once more, she carefully grabbed the slim piece of fabric and the lacy garment underneath and began to slide them down, soon allowing them to fall off her legs and onto the floor. Her skin flushed with arousal as more of the cool air struck her damp sex, bringing forth another slight moan.

One hand came up to gently cup one breast, placing the slightest pressure on the perfectly-shaped mound while her palm rubbed against the stiff, sensitive nub at the peak. She closed her eyes and pulled off her glasses as she started massaging the area, bringing forth enough pleasure that she couldn't help but moan with more force. The fact that a careful listener could hear her outside the room made it all the more satisfying.

She slowly brought her other hand down to the soaked petals below, appreciating the smoothness that greeted her thanks to recent efforts to maintain a 'perfect' appearance, if only for herself. Her fingers became sticky as she narrowly avoided the sensitive nub at the top, waiting just a few moments more before she granted herself that pleasure.

A pair of fingers dipped into the warm hole between her lips, stretching it just enough that she felt it while her warm digits met the warmer insides of her core. A slight probe quickly turned into an impatient thrust as she lost control of herself for just a second, quickly halting as her other hand snapped to her mouth. The almost pained moan she muffled would have alerted anyone in the hall, telling them just what the esteemed teacher spent her free time doing.

Delighting even further in the image provided by her imagination, Glynda returned her fingers to her breast as she pushed back in her seat, giving her more room from her desk. At once she brought both her legs up to brace her heels on the edge, giving anyone that walked into the room a perfect view of her long legs and the perfect snatch at the end.

Bringing her fingers out from her pussy, Glynda began to rub smooth, even circles around her slit. Her breathing picked up even further as her nerves sent wave after wave of pleasure to her mind. Just a simple touch already brought her more pleasure than some lovers of the past, telling her just how much she knew her own body.

She restrained herself as much as she could when moans started to pour from her lips, quiet and still full of lust while they threatened to let any lucky faunus hear their teacher. A pool of slick juices started to pour from her sex just the same, gathering on her chair and even streaking down to fall to the floor. The glistening liquid coated her fingers fully and brought about a sticky noise with every motion she made, giving Glynda the sensation that she was being absolutely filthy at that moment, drenching herself and giving her students and colleagues an opportunity to see just how much.

Before she knew it, Glynda gasped and shook as her chest heaved. A small climax struck her core, coming up on her unexpectedly while she thought about the look on Ozpin's face should he walk in. Thinking about the image only made the orgasm last longer, making her wish for her mind to provide more and more detail. He would be shocked, yet intrigued- or wait, would it even be Ozpin? Possibly a student, one that would take great pleasure in seeing her so exposed. Xiao Long wouldn't hesitate to announce her presence, and likely even suggest joining in.

Her breath hitched as she came again to the thought of a wild, blonde head of hair moving about between her legs, bringing an enthusiastic tongue to her delicious folds. Glynda knew she would have to keep a firm hand on that head if she wanted to keep control of the girl, just as they would both enjoy.

Returning to the real world, Glynda brought a pair of fingers to her touch-starved clitoris. The painfully sensitive nub soaked up the attention with desperate thirst, sending lightning through the woman's senses. Her gasps and moans fought harder and harder to come out as loud as they wished, threatening to break free of her control entirely.

"Ha-haaah~!" Glynda gasped and snapped her head upward as she climaxed once more, filling her body with the most powerful rush of ecstasy that she'd felt in ages. She felt juices spraying past her fingers as her body spasmed, filled with varying levels of sensation from her head to the toes trying to curl in her pointed heels. The high lasted for minutes, turning her stressful life into a perfect, blissful euphoria.

Only as she came down from the high did Glynda open her eyes and look down, seeing a trail of her own cum leading from her chair all the way to her desktop and even giving the clothing left on the floor a fair coat. She would have to think of a way to handle the mess, but possibly only after a few more minutes of sitting as she was. It wouldn't hurt to give someone more of a chance to improve this moment of hers, would it?


	32. Little Dog

1

While lifting weights Noras shorts rip, revealing her sweaty cunt and asshole. Good thing the only one there to see this was a horny Zwei.

Poor Nora, you'd think someone would help her. What, with the crowd forming around the redhead getting her brains fucked out by a corgi, surely someone there would help her. But no, the crowd merely laughed and filmed as Nora's poor cunt was made the new home for Zwei's incredibly large knotted cock, the little pup excitedly ramming its cock deeper and deeper into Nora's baby chamber. Before the day is over, Nora would surely be impregnated with some cute little puppies!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2

When Neo snuck into team RWBY's room, she wasn't worried about their little dog. What she didn't know however, was that Zwei was in heat and became stronger and rougher than an Alpha Minotaur until he could force his watermelon sized knot into some girl's poor asshole.

Poor Neo, couldn't even make a noise as her asshole was fucked into a gaping mess. The ice cream themed criminal didn't even know Team RWBY had a dog, if she did, she would have at least worn panties to stop it from forcing it's cock into her. But unfortunately, here she was, bent over aside the bed with this little corgi shoving it's impressively large sized knotted dick right up her backdoor.

However, her wet cunt said that she was enjoying getting her ass railed more than she was letting on. Regardless, nothing prepared her for when Zwei finally came, filling up her insides with gallons upon gallons of cum that shot through her body and out through her nose and mouth. But even cumming inside of his new breeding bitch wasn't enough for Zwei.

He'd keep pounding poor Neo until he couldn't fuck her anymore!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3

Kali was not prepared for the biggest stud on team RWBY. Zwei, while cleaning the room the team was staying in Kali bent down a little too low and soon found herself Zwei's breeding bitch.

Zwei barked and yipped with excitement as he happily thrusted his cherry red knotted cock deep inside Kali's ass. If the pup didn't know any better, he'd think that Kali's ass was even better than Blake's. It was so tight, so warm, so fuckable! Zwei loved fucking Team RWBY's assholes, but the one Kali possessed really upped the ante.

Kali meanwhile was lying on her stomach with her eyes rolled into her skull. She hadn't a good fucking like this even from Ghira! She was definitely going to make sure to bring Zwei with her back to Menagerie, and if she was lucky, the pup might fuck her pussy next! She'd just need to make sure the dog wouldn't impregnate her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4

Weiss what's your take on being zweis bitch and he fucks and inflates your pussy? How did you get past the bj and anal break of his 6 in knot?

"Are you implying that I let Zwei fuck me? How dare yo-"

Weiss was unfortunately cut off by Zwei tackling the Heiress to the ground and tearing off her lacey panties. He then began fucking his knotted cock into her ass, watching as Weiss barely tried to hide her moans. She even lifted her ass higher into the air, giving Zwei a better angle to plunder her asshole with.

So maybe she did have a slight obsession with letting dogs knot her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5

One time cinder decided to snoop around in team RWBY's room, unfortunately she bent over in front of zwei, and in seconds the little dog was pumping load after load into cinder's fat butt

Team RWBY was awoken to quite the present the next morning. On their floor was the exchange student from Haven, Cinder Fall, completely naked and getting her asshole devastated by Zwei's fat, doggy cock. The dog had long since knotted inside her, and was now cumming right into her asshole. Cinder was a moaning mess, and the puddle below showed just how much she had enjoyed the abuse she had received from the pup.

Laughing at the sight, Team RWBY went to the bathroom, deciding to let Zwei continue his fun, despite Cinder desperately reaching out for help. She was so getting back at them once this dog was done with her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6

So, is Blake's hate toward Zwei just a front to the rest of the team? Does she have fun with him when the others are away?

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU DIRTY MUTT! FUCK YOUR LITTLE KITTY CAT LIKE YOU MEAN IT! FILL ME WITH YOUR PUPPIES!"

Blake screamed in pure ecstasy as Zwei pumped his doggy dick into her pussy, excitedly thrusting in and out of Blake's wet cunt. His knot slipped into her entrance, locking them together and allowing him to really go wild. He sped up his thrusts which drove Blake over the edge, her juices spraying from her pussy. Then, when Zwei came, he made sure that he painted her entire womb white with his seed. Blake twitched on the ground of Team RWBY's dorm as she was fucked into submission by the dog she had"hated". However, it was no secret to anyone that she was his number one bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7

Raven stealthily stops by her old home to spy on Tyang. It's nice for her to see her "husband" every once in a while, even if it's from afar. Zwei has a great sense of smell though, and found Raven moments after she arrived. The little puppy dearly missed one of mothers that had lived in the house, and wanted to play.

"No, Zwei, get down, we've been over this!" hissed Raven as the surprisingly strong dog quickly pinned Raven down and began ripping off her skirt and shorts. "God damn it, what does Tai feed you?"

Raven used to be Zwei's favorite fucktoy, and ever since she left, he's been craving his favorite pussy to stuff with his cum. There's no way he was letting her get away.

With one powerful thrust, Zwei plunged into Raven's snatch, eliciting a scream from the woman. Zwei set a rapid pace, thrusting in and out at a speed that stretched Raven's pussy wider than its ever been. It's almost like his cock had grown since she'd been away.

Soon, the knot forced its way inside her as well, another scream leaving her throat as she came hard. Her walls hugged Zwei's cock and knot as they entered her womb, and then the corgi fired away.

As Raven felt her womb flood with the dogs cum, she knew she wouldn't get pregnant off of it. However, Zwei didn't know that, and the little dog would keep trying until he got results. And so, he hammered away at her pussy, Raven's moans and groans filling the forest of Patch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8

Raven sighed as she stepped through the portal back at her old home as she was glad that Thai was out visiting some friends as she walked in to see her dog zwai as drops off a tied up Emerald with her fat ass in the air "fuck her up little guy" she said happily rubbing his ears as she seat to watch the show

Emerald wanted to scream out as the well hung dog pistoned in and out of her ass, but due to her own panties being shoved in her mouth, she couldn't say anything. Instead, she could only muffle out groans as Zwei's knot got closer and closer to locking inside her.

Raven watched with glee as Emerald was mercilessly fucked by the dog, she was glad he had remember the techniques she had taught him. Raven then grinned as she witnessed her favorite part.

Another muffled scream left Emerald as the massive knot forced its way into her previously tight asshole, locking the two together. What followed next was a flow of cum that Emerald simply wasn't ready to handle. However, she had no say in the matter as a tsunami of cum flowed through her abused rectum.

Emerald had lost all will at this point, and went limp, allowing the dog mounting her to continue destroying her ass. As Zwei continued his assault on Emerald's hole, Raven felt her hand drift between her legs unconsciously. She'd definitely need to be next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9

Zwei in Beacon during his heat.

(Go crazy - R)

With Zwei in heat, it wasn't a question on how Team RWBY would be spending their weekend. The small dog who possessed a large knotted cock took what he wanted, whether they offered it to him or not. And that's why all of Saturday was filled with the screams of Ruby, Weiss, and Yang getting their pussies crammed with doggy cum.

However, one member of RWBY, Blake, managed to slip out Saturday morning. She had saved her tail for the day, but made the foolish mistake of returning that night.

As she entered the dorm, she was greeted by all of her teammates moaning on the floor, cum leaking out of their abused pussies. Before Blake could do anything, she felt herself being tackled to the floor and her pants torn off. She knew what was about to happen.

As she entered the dorm, she was greeted by all of her teammates moaning on the floor, cum leaking out of their abused pussies. Before Blake could do anything, she felt herself being tackled to the floor and her pants torn off. She knew what was about to happen.

Blake let out a bloodcurdling scream as Zwei thrusted into her unprepared ass, breaking the tight hole. Blake clawed at the ground as Zwei pumped in and out of her with his massive dong. Breaking Blake was his favorite thing to do, and he normally wouldn't stop until he was no longer in heat.

Before long, his knot slipped inside Blake's ass, and he began unloading thick ropes of spunk directly into her ass. Blake felt her mind become mush once more as Zwei claimed her ass. She slumped down on the ground and let Zwei reposition himself, before continuing to hammer away at his cocks new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10

How does Weiss feel about Zwei?

Well, the fact that Zwei is cumming inside of the heiresses pussy for the ninth time now, I think it's safe to say she likes him. And if that weren't Evidence enough, Weiss' tongue hung from her mouth as the dog pounded her pussy without stopping, knotting his way deeper and deeper into her womb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11

When Blake is in heat do they ever leave her with Zwei?

"What can we say," Ruby said with a shrug, looking to her fellow teammate outside of their dorm. "Better locking her in there with Zwei than with one of us. At least Zwei gets to be dominant."

And Ruby's statement was true, for inside the dorm, Blake was lying with her upturned ass was being pounded by the dog. The cat Faunus couldn't help but be angry with her teammates, and was no doubt gonna formulate a plan of revenge to get back at them. However, for now, all she could think about was the dog cock getting rammed inside of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12

I feel like Zwei and ruby would connect very well sexually

It's almost become tradition for Weiss, Blake, or Yang to walk in on Ruby and Zwei together. Ruby is usually belly down, ass up with her tongue rolling out of her mouth and Zwei buries his shaft deep into her tight cunt. And sometimes, when Ruby is too full to keep fucking, Zwei will normally seek out another Huntress, either from team RWBY or from team JNPR across the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13

How many girls have had some fun times with Zwei?

Ruby and Yang definitely loved using their dog to pleasure themselves, considering the closeness they shared and how big the dogs cock was.

Weiss used the dog whenever she needed to relieve stress, especially loving the way the dog used its tongue.

And whether or not she liked it, Blake loved it whenever Zwei would get the jump on her and fuck her into a moaning mess, making her cum time and time again.


	33. A New Year's Gift

**Characters**

: Nora, Weiss, Yang (Slightly)

**Kinks**: Exhibitionism, Fingering

**Summary**: _Nora did a lot to help Yang feel happy and appreciated over the Christmas break. Weiss intends to make sure that the redhead is adequately thanked for taking such good care of her friend._

The soft sounds of tall heels pressing against carpet were the only noises playing throughout the hallways of the Beacon dorms. One single figure walked purposefully through those halls, looking around to ensure she was alone on her way to a precise location. She took in the sights of Christmas decorations still lining the walls and littering the campus, giving her a strange feeling knowing that it was already past the holiday. The darkness of the nearing midnight made it appear festive and joyous, only for that to feel strange nearly a week after the day in question.

In fact, it was already New Year's Eve.

It had been several days since that special holiday where Nora surprised her friend with company amidst the lonely halls. Yang couldn't gush enough about how wonderful a friend Nora was, and even went into details about precisely what gift Nora gave her on Christmas to certain individuals over specific phone calls.

Thanks to those conversations, Weiss continued to make her way toward her team's dorm after arriving on campus days before the end of the holiday break. Her confident steps refused to falter, even while her heart beat quickly in her chest at the thought of what she had in store.

Soon enough, she stood in front of her team's dorm. The door stood slightly ajar, which wasn't too surprising. From the stories she heard from Yang, she and Nora weren't very big on 'hiding' things while they remained as the only occupants of the school. Weiss already heard music coming from inside, alongside a humming voice that told her that she wouldn't have to go far to find the one she was looking for.

Slowly opening the door, Weiss took a step inside and looked at the source of the music, a stereo to the side of the room. Standing in front of it with nary a single scrap of clothing in sight, Nora shook her bare hips side to side in the beat of the song as she adjusted one setting or another. The heiress couldn't help but stand and appreciate that sight for a minute, taking in every movement of the redhead's perky rear.

Unfortunately, or possibly quite fortunately, she had plans for that rear that forced her to speak up and break the girl out of her cheery moment.

Standing as tall as she could and straightening out her clothes, Weiss tried to look dignified as she cleared her throat to get Nora's attention. "Nora-"

With all plans came flaws, and Weiss' failed to account for Nora's response to unexpected threats.

"AAHHHHH!" Nora screamed at the top of her lungs in fright, picking up the stereo in front of her and turning sharply toward the voice. She only noticed who called out to her just an instant before she would have thrown the device, allowing her to let out a tensed breath. "Whew! Don't sneak up on me, silly!"

While Nora appeared to calm down quickly, it wasn't until she finished putting down the stereo that Weiss untensed, having been frightened thoroughly by the scream and threat of an electronic to the head. She needed to straighten her clothes once more after leaving her defensive stance, only for those efforts to be ruined yet again by a sudden hug from a very nude Nora.

Despite all her preparation, Weiss couldn't ever be quite prepared to handle Nora's…Nora-ness, and it killed her more that she never quite had an all-encompassing word to describe her. Regardless, she wrapped her arms around the other girl in a slightly more stiff hug, a blush firmly on her cheeks at the other girl's shameless actions.

After a moment of holding Weiss, Nora's constantly-racing mind took note of something strange touching her back in the other girl's hands. Her curiosity demanded answers, leading to a faster-than-average break from contact. She pulled away from Weiss and started bouncing back and forth, taking in the sight of a wrapped present in the other girl's hand.

"What's that?!" She asked with excitement as she reached out and grabbed Weiss' wrist, bringing it closer to her view. "Is it a present for Yang?! Oooh! I bet it is! Did you get her something sexy~?"

After nearly a week of what Weiss heard to be almost non-stop sex with Yang, Weiss allowed herself to forgive Nora for her increased enthusiasm for just about everything. It didn't change her plans in the slightest and even made her feel more certain of the fact that Nora would love what she had in store.

"No, actually," Weiss corrected as she held the present out flatly, showing the label stating 'To: Nora Valkyrie' on the top, "it is for you."

After taking what must have been the world's longest gasp, Nora snatched the present and unwrapped it in a flash of torn paper. It took just an instant for those teal eyes to look down at a box, and then an instant more for the lid to fling away and reveal fluffy pink fabric with a hammer emblem stamped firmly in the center. Those same bright eyes went wide as her constant smile grew a dozen sizes, excited beyond belief at the gift.

"What is it?!" Nora quickly asked as she stared happily at the fabric, making Weiss' head fall as she gently shook her head.

"I'd recommend taking it out of the box," Weiss calmly assisted, finding herself smiling at the girl's antics rather than her more common annoyance. She found it so much easier to appreciate Nora after her recent thoughts than she felt in the past, making her so glad to have made the decision to return early as she did.

When Nora followed Weiss' advice, she learned quickly that it was a big, fluffy scarf made just for her. She wasted no time in wrapping it around her neck, allowing it to be the only clothing adorning her skin. It felt akin to a warm, fluffy cloud, and she loved it.

Strong arms wrapped Weiss is another tight hug before she could even say 'Merry Christmas,' nearly crushing the air out of her and showing her how much Nora appreciated the gift. Weiss knew the next part would go over just as well if not better, which made her efforts more than worth it.

Reaching up while Nora still hugged her, Weiss touched her finger to the scarf and channeled her aura, activating the dust hidden within the material. In a rush of almost magical power, the scarf turned warmer than it could be otherwise, and even channeled that warmth through Nora's entire frame. The temperature of Nora's body pressed against Weiss started to rise above the slight chill of the dorm, combatting her otherwise bare nature.

Nora backed away and brought her hands up to the source of warmth, feeling its energy and basking it the comfort it provided. "This is so cool!"

Straightening her skirt and smiling with pride, Weiss nodded and then held a hand out to the redhead. Nora instantly grabbed it with both hands without even knowing why Weiss offered it, making the slightly taller girl giggle.

"Now, before Yang returns from…the showers?" Weiss looked around the room, considering for the first time that her teammate wasn't around.

"Yeah!" Nora nodded and giggled, knowing something interesting that Weiss didn't. "We were working out naked in the gym! Then we went to the showers and she takes forever in the showers, and she kept complaining that I squirted into her hair, so I finished first and told her that I would be waiting here with sexy music!"

Rolling her eyes and smiling at Nora's apparent tendency to overshare, Weiss tugged on the girl's hand as she walked toward the door. "Well, while she's indisposed, I feel that now would be an excellent time to show you the rest of your present."

A loud cry of 'There's more?!' rang out through the hall as the half-naked duo walked onward, led by Weiss toward the center of her efforts.

Several minutes later, after some pesky silence by Weiss in refusing to explain herself, the pair reached the main exit from the dorms. Weiss didn't hesitate for a moment to open the door and walk right through, though Nora quickly slowed in her steps.

Snow fell lazily through the lamp-lit air as a chill shook anyone that dared step outside. Everyone except Nora, it seemed.

"It's not that cold?" Nora asked quizzically as, despite her almost completely bare form, nothing but the slightest cool breeze ran across her skin. It proved cool enough to raise goosebumps on her arms and to stiffen the perky nipples atop her chest, but not enough to cause the girl any significant discomfort. She started rubbing at her own body to see if that sensation was correct alongside sticking it out to feel the snow, attempting to see what was apparently wrong with her sense of temperature.

As Nora's face showed her apparent awe, Weiss stood slightly taller with pride. "It's the scarf," she informed helpfully, still leading Nora along, "it warms your whole body, and serves to provide significant resistance to the cold." Hours and hours and hours of Schnee Dust Company resources went into researching that particular usage of dust, and Weiss simply redirected some resources to ensure that a fluffy scarf ended up being one of the first produced uses of the technology.

There were benefits to the connections she held, and the bright smile of wonder on Nora's face was looking to be yet another benefit.

It took a few more moments, but Nora's distraction with the weather finally redirected toward their apparent destination. At the very least, Nora suddenly hoped it was their destination, and wanted to approach it so badly that she sprinted forward with a cheer, dragging Weiss by the hand.

"This is so awesome! What is this?!" The question came as Nora brought them to the center courtyard of the school, where the iconic hunter statue stood tall. Yet, despite often serving as the sole decoration of the area, the courtyard had several additions that late night.

The entire area, circled by the large white archways, was frozen over with a layer of ice. Extending then from that ice were dozens of precisely-crafted sculptures, each depicting images of fiery battles and intense combat. Icy Grimm battled equally icy huntsmen and huntresses, trading savage blows despite being utterly still.

Nora took in every inch of the sculptures, struck silent in amazement. Not only were they gorgeous in their quality, in their sculpting, but also in the lights.

Sprinkled throughout the ice in a rainbow of different colors depicting every brutal swipe and bright explosion, dust turned the scene from impressive to positively magical. The entire area looked as though tiny, twinkling stars deigned the art impressive enough to deserve their light, then chose to inhabit the ice just for their enjoyment.

To Weiss' shock, it looked as though Nora was ready to cry. Before Weiss could ask why, however, Nora surprised her by turning toward her and taking her into a light hug; soft, but clearly full of meaning.

"Why did you make this for me?" The redhead's voice came softly as she hid her face from Weiss, still keeping her in the embrace.

The heiress held her in return, rubbing her back. "You were there for my teammate- my friend, in a time that she was lonely and I couldn't be. She told me how much she appreciated what you did." Weiss pulled back, allowing her to see the few tears of joy falling down Nora's eyes as she held gently onto the girl's sides. "Ruby, Blake and I all wished we could be here with Yang on Christmas, and you fulfilled that role wonderfully. Now, I'm paying back our debt to you by providing you with a New Year's to remember."

Nora just nodded, not wanting to accidentally spoil the moment by rambling. Weiss wouldn't have minded, but the redhead didn't want to risk anything right then. She tried to wipe her eyes as Weiss then took her hand and started leading her through the sculptures, aiming for one in particular.

They stood soon in front of a large throne of ice, topped with a pristine, twinkling pink version of Nora's emblem. Weiss helped her take a seat on the ice, sending a light shiver of excitement through Nora's body as her bare slit and rear made contact with the ice. It was strange to feel that it was hardly cool compared to what she expected, showing off once more how amazing Weiss' first gift was.

"Now," Weiss cleared her throat as she stood in front of Nora with a blush on her cheeks, "I'm going to give you the other part of your gift. You showed Yang a certain sort of appreciation, and I would like to extend that feeling to you as well."

From somewhere nearby, music started to play. Nora looked around to find the source, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. She soon turned her attention back to Weiss, as the white-haired girl closed her eyes and started to sway to the music.

Back and forth, her hips swayed to the majestic rhythm. She reached for the black buttons of her heavy dress and snapped them off one by one, following the beat.

With a spin, Weiss stripped away her dress in one motion, allowing it to fall to the side and bare her body. Pale flesh suddenly contrasted against lacy black lingerie as Nora took in Weiss' lithe form with growing excitement. She hardly considered the fact that she was naked outside until Weiss started to join her, allowing the redhead's arousal to spike as she waited with bated breath for Weiss to continue.

Those soft blue eyes suddenly snapped open to look at Nora with lust, increasing the Valkyrie's own. Weiss came close as she played alongside the music, showing the other girl just how well her body could move. She knew in her heart she could rival Blake and Yang when it came to tantalizing movements, and the degree to which Nora became enraptured in her dance served as sweet vindication.

Weiss soon approached Nora once more and encroached upon her throne, straddling the redhead as she continued to move to the music. She brought her modest chest close to Nora's face, then let out a moan as she felt the other girl's hands land on her sides. Her eyes shut as she let out sounds of pleasure, egging Nora on as those energetic hands slid over her form. They soon came to the clasp of her bra and all but ripped it open, bringing a gasp from Weiss as her breasts became exposed to the air.

Nora felt a pool of her own juices leaking onto the throne as she simultaneously felt Weiss' sticky fluids leaking onto her thighs, making her burn with desire. She wanted to explore the heiress' body immediately, and her hands quickly slid down that slender frame to those teasing black panties. She just wanted to rip them off and see what lay underneath, only for Weiss to press a finger to her lips. Nora barely got the message in time, letting go of the fabric already caught between her fingers.

The heiress looked down at her with a smirk, glad that Nora obeyed her silent command. She needed the energetic girl to simply sit back and enjoy, without any reciprocation. Weiss didn't mind the idea of having more fun with Nora, but tonight wasn't about her own pleasure, it was about Nora's.

The redhead watched as Weiss leaned forward with devious lust, looking ready to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned up in preparation, only to feel the heiress' cool lips press against somewhere else entirely. She jolted as that soft touch arrived on her neck, followed by another and another. Teal eyes shot open as she writhed in her seat, unprepared for Weiss quickly finding one of her weak spots. It didn't occur to her that Yang may have spoiled that secret, but she wasn't very interested in thinking about why Weiss knew about it when she was preoccupied trying to handle those soft lips pressing against her skin.

Trying to distract herself enough that she wouldn't embarrass herself by having a climax just from being teased- something Yang spent well over a day training her to do- Nora clenched her eyes tight as she reached up to fiddle with her scarf. The warm, plush texture of it felt fantastic between her fingers, but even that was hard to focus on when she felt Weiss' hands start to roam over her body.

Delicate digits brushed over Nora's skin, shifting between feather-light touches that felt more like a cool breeze and harder presses of those fingers over her hips to leave flushed signs of their presence. It was all perfect, unbelievably so. Nora's increasingly frantic and aroused mind wondered if Weiss somehow practiced this, somehow knew every detail of how she loved to be touched.

Weiss would thank her teammate for the advice and complimented herself on executing it all so well as her friend writhed beneath her touch. She skirted purposefully around Nora's breasts, teasing the sides and underneath without giving them the more harsh treatment that gave the girl the most satisfaction. She similarly played with the redhead's wonderful thighs while just barely going high enough to touch the sopping lips of her pussy, then quickly pull away as though it were an accident.

Minutes of teasing resulted in a series of small shocks to Weiss' fingers as if she rubbed her feet on some carpet. She smiled as she felt Nora shake underneath her touch, obviously working incredibly hard to hold herself back from taking matters into her own hands. Nora clearly deserved a reward for those efforts.

Finally breaking away from her teasing touches, Weiss cupped Nora's pussy as she did the same to her breast, twisting her palms to give the girl dozens of times more satisfaction than she felt in the past minutes. Tension flooded out of Nora's tight form, though plenty remained behind as she continued to crave a sweet, sweet climax.

Curling her fingers back, Weiss slid a pair of slender digits easily into Nora's core, feeling her own arousal spike at how warm and welcoming the passage was to her touch. She wasted no time in pumping them quickly as she squeezed down on the girl's sizeable chest, knowing that only Nora and Yang could ever rival each other on how rough they enjoyed their sex. Not to say they didn't appreciate a gentle touch, but if what she heard was correct, Nora would enjoy a much more explosive New Year's celebration.

The powerful body beneath Weiss twitched and leaned into the touch, breathy moans already leaking into her ear. They came between needy whimpers as Nora remained so painfully desperate, wanting Weiss' touch more than anything else at that moment.

Weiss let go of Nora's breast and brought a pair of fingers to one of the girl's stiff, cotton candy pink nipples, clasping it firmly between them. She started to squeeze down on the nub right as she pressed down with her other palm, grinding it against the oh-so-sensitive clit below.

Tingling shocks hit Weiss at every point of contact between her body and Nora's, forcing her to hold back a giggle as she started to lick the girl's receptive neck.

"Does it feel good?" Weiss asked between long swipes of her tongue, bringing out shudders between cries and jerks from Nora. "Why don't you tell me how it feels~?"

As much as Nora had a thousand thoughts within her mind about Weiss' treatment of her body, it was nearly impossible to get them all across while Weiss continued to play with every weak spot she had. She hardly noticed that her hands had made their way onto the heiress' body, her fingers digging into Weiss' hips as she struggled to not lose complete control of herself.

"It's so good!" Nora gasped out as bolts of unadulterated pleasure shot through her body like lighting, confusing her senses and making it so much harder to control the natural electricity in her veins. Tears started to pool in her eyes as Weiss struck that perfect cluster of nerves inside her pussy as well, playing with her g-spot as though it were a kitten's toy. "Please don't stop! Pleasepleasplease! I'm gonna- I'm-!"

Before Nora could experience that perfect peak, the sight of Weiss' lustful face overtook her vision. She didn't understand what was happening until the heiress' lips were pressed tightly against her own, with a slender tongue entering her mouth and muffling her moans and cries of ecstasy.

When it finally hit, fireworks went off all throughout Nora's body. She squealed into Weiss' mouth as she squirted all over the other girl's hand, filled with the purest form of bliss and relief. Nora shuddered and jolted as Weiss leaned further against her, their bodies pressed flush against each other as she continued to finger Nora and let the girl ride out her climax.

Holding Nora so close was more of a rush than Yang could ever have described, leaving Weiss to feel charged as energy moved through herself and Nora. The sensation was intoxicating and addicting, and she felt a small pang of sadness the instant it stopped.

Breaking the kiss several moments later, Weiss looked softly into Nora's slightly dazed gaze. "There's just one last thing," she spoke as she lightly tapped the girl's nose, giggling, "we just need Yang to hurry up and finish with that shower of hers…"

As if summoned through the uttering of her name, Nora and Weiss suddenly heard Yang's voice call out.

"Guys! There you are!"

Twisting herself to look back as Nora leaned to the side, they both looked at the source of the voice and witnessed a very naked Yang jogging toward them. Unlike either of them, not a scrap of clothing covered Yang's flesh, relying solely on the warmth of her own body to protect her from the cold. It had the side effect of allowing both girls to see the girl's chest jiggling with every step, refusing to let their arousal calm down.

Their eyes stayed on Yang's body until she was right in front of them, and then quite suddenly on them as she leaped onto the icy throne. Weiss let out a cry of indignation as Nora just laughed, wrapping her arms around Weiss and Yang while Yang did the same in return. Weiss had no choice but to remain crushed in between them, though the warm touch of their soft bodies against her own was quickly relaxing her nerves.

"Did you two have fun?" Yang soon asked without nearly as much teasing in her voice as Weiss expected. The question felt more genuine than anything, leaving Nora and Weiss to stare into each other's eyes as they nodded in response. "Awesome!"

Letting go of the hug, Yang helped the other two shuffle in the seat, ending with a more interesting arrangement. Yang sat in the center of the throne with both smaller girls on her lap, her arms wrapped around their bare stomachs.

"So how do we know it's midnight?" Yang suddenly asked as the other two were still locked in a sense of bliss, only slightly snapping them out of it.

Weiss sat up slightly as attention turned to her for an answer which she gladly provided. "Well, since I prepared everything correctly, there should be-"

Before she could finish the statement, a pop and whistle sounded off in the distance. All three girls looked toward the source and immediately witnessed an explosion in the sky. A bright, colorful firework blossomed in the shape of a bright pink hammer, showing the Nora and Yang exactly what Weiss was trying to tell them about. Two mouths dropped open in awe as Weiss took pride in the showing, happy to have things work out so well. The show went on and on with gorgeous lights and effects, starting the new year with beauty. Fireworks in the shape of Weiss and Yang's emblems went off as well, followed closely by a massive explosion of their other friends' symbols.

Loud pops and bangs trailed off into silence as the final rocket finished its show, leaving the girls to themselves. Beauty still surrounded them in the ice, but none of their thoughts were on the things around them. They could only think of the warm of each other as their bodies pressed together, and it was Yang that finally addressed their shared thoughts.

"You know, now that it's a new year and all…" She looked at Weiss and Nora as she squeezed them closer, "And since we've gotten…close… Do you think we could maybe…get closer? Together?"

As they stared into Yang's lavender eyes, neither girl heard Yang's normal confidence. They heard uncertainty and the purest form of hope, and every bit of it resonated perfectly with what they felt in their own chests. Light blue and teal eyes locked for a second before they returned to lavender, excitement visible inside of them.

In one simultaneous motion, Nora and Weiss leaned down to kiss the sides of Yang's mouth, silently accepting the idea. In a way that made the blonde beam with happiness.

The new year had a lot in store for the three of them, and they couldn't wait.


	34. Silencing the Knight

**Characters**

: Neo, Jaune

**Kinks**: Large Cock, Impregnation

Sneaking into team RWBY's dorm was easy as could be for Neo, and the only problems came from trying to actually find anything useful after making it inside. According to Cinder, the team needed a closer inspection than most thanks to their past meddling. Neo didn't mind, she just didn't enjoy sorting through surprisingly bland underwear drawers and shelves of lame books just to try and find one or two small bits of useful information.

The first thing of actual interest came in the form of a spare or forgotten scroll she found underneath one of the girls' beds, one that immediately booted up to some very kinky porn. Apparently one of the girls had some really fun tastes, and Neo couldn't help but agree with them.

"What- Who are you?!" A voice called out, jerking Neo's voice away from the screen and toward the suddenly open doorway.

The small girl didn't notice how invested she'd become in the porn amidst her boredom, allowing someone to walk right in unnoticed.

Tall and lanky with a blonde head of hair, the surprised-looking boy wasn't bad-looking. He looked pretty harmless, especially as he looked to be contemplating calling for help just because he came across someone he didn't know. She could easily handle him if he became a problem, but the video still playing in her hands gave Neo another idea.

Putting on a bright smile, Neo walked toward him with a sway in her hips that showed off just how shapely those hips were. Sh instantly saw results as his eyes darted down, allowing her smile to grow even brighter.

Not one for being gentle, Neo grabbed his collar and yanked him into the room, nearly throwing him off-balance as she pulled up a notepad app on the scroll.

As he turned around to face her, Neo presented his eyes with a glowing screen holding just a few words.

What's your name?

"Uhh," he looked around as if he expected himself to be on camera with such a strange situation, but nothing made itself clear at the moment. "I'm Jaune, but who are you? Why are you in RWBY's room?"

She pulled the scroll back for a moment, only to quickly shove it in his face again.

I'm one of their friends and I was just looking for something they borrowed from me. Do you want to have some fun?

Understanding blossomed on Jaune's face only for confusion to wipe it away, bringing him to tilt his head as he looked past the screen at the still-smiling girl.

"What do you mean, fun?"

With the question serving as a good enough sign that he didn't have anywhere to rush off to, Neo's smile turned more mischievous as she dropped the scroll and pressed her body against his, allowing him to feel the squish of her surprisingly sizeable chest.

A glance down at the cleavage shown in her top and the lusty look on her face told Jaune exactly what type of fun she meant, turning his face bright red as blood rushed to another part of his anatomy.

As if instantly sensing that change, he felt a small hand latch onto his growing bulge through his jeans. It made him gasp as her eyes grew large in shock, then bright with excitement.

In the next moment, Neo pushed Jaune back onto the nearest bed, earning a small yelp from the blonde. She was kneeling in front of him by the time he sat upright, reaching for his belt to start letting his still-hardening cock loose. At some point he didn't notice, she'd stripped off her gloves and allowed her soft hands do the work without any sort of barrier.

"I don't know about this," Jaune said even as he watched Neo lower his zipper and reach into his pants with a dexterous hand. He let out a light curse as he felt her fingers rub against his shaft through his underwear, then jolted as he felt those soft fingers touch his member directly.

Neo licked her lips as she pulled out the blonde's cock, already feeling her arousal grow and grow with every inch of hot dick in her hand. It was getting so large that she couldn't wrap her hand all the way around and she knew for a fact that she'd never seen anything so large in person before. It had to be at least fifteen inches, something Neo never thought she'd see in real life.

She wanted it inside her, and she wanted it to fuck her until she couldn't even remember why she came across it in the first place.

Refusing to wait any longer than necessary, Neo leaned forward and place a long lick on the bottom of Jaune's cock. She silently giggled as he let out a long moan of appreciation, then gave it another swipe of her tongue from base to tip. Lick after lick, she started covering it in glistening saliva as a free hand reached down to her own pants, reaching inside to lightly finger herself to make sure she was wet enough for such a monster.

Jaune let out another moan of appreciation as he stared up at the bed above him, unsure if he should make eye contact with her or not. "Your tongue feels great!"

Determined to show him that she had a lot more than a tongue to offer, Neo stopped licking just to aim his cock at her mouth and open wide. Her jaw stretched as far as it could as she pushed forward, allowing his length to slowly pass between her lips.

In an instant, the warmth and wetness of Neo's mouth blew away the feeling of just her tongue. The pink appendage worked against the bottom of Jaune's shaft as she pushed deeper and deeper, reaching her throat within just a few moments.

She continued taking Jaune's cock without missing a beat as it touched the back of her throat, amplifying the sensation he felt by giving his cock a tight, slick hole to plunge itself into.

Without realizing what he was doing, Jaune latched his hands onto the back of Neo's head and jerked his hips up, sending his cock deeper into her throat in one sudden movement. She nearly choked as her eyes widened, yet she managed to keep herself calm and regain control as she pushed down on his thigh, then worked her way down with more speed.

She refused to stop her self-pleasure for even an instant as she worked with his length and the accompanying difficulties, set on her own goals rather than simply getting him off. More than anyone else, Neo knew that her own desires were inarguably the most important during any encounter she took part in.

After nearly a minute of shifting and pushing, Neo finally reached the base of his cock. Her neck bulged obscenely with his cock stuffing it full, reaching nearly to her stomach. Tears gathered in her eyes as her body struggled to breathe, but she knew her limits and wanted to push them even further if it meant getting to play with such a perfect cock.

Neo started to fondle his sack as she lifted her head, intent on starting up a smooth rhythm. Her fingers gently worked over Jaune's sensitive, cum-filled balls as she bobbed up and down, rising up and down his length. She applied the barest amounts of pressure between delicate touches, bringing out shudders and delighted moans from the boy with every movement.

She lusted after the feeling it gave her to bring out every single one of those lustful cries, knowing that her touch and skill were the reasons for them all. It felt even better to be playing with such a perfect cock at the same time, knowing that he would never find anything more skilled or tighter than what she had to offer.

As if to prove the argument she presented her in her mind, Neo started to purposefully swallow around Jaune's cock, clenching the already stretched walls of her throat even more tightly around his shaft.

"Holy crap!" He jerked forward as he slammed Neo's head down on his cock, thinking only about the pleasure he felt and wanting it all over. Every sensation Neo was bringing him served as a surprise to Jaune, shocking him with how powerfully she was affecting him. He hardly noticed at all that she was struggling to lift her head back up, her swallowing turning slowly into increasingly desperate attempts for air.

By the time Jaune finally relaxed his hand enough for Neo to lift herself up, she was in such need of air that she had to pull off his cock entirely. The closest thing to speech coming from her mouth came in the form of gasps for oxygen, though she didn't allow that to stop her from working his cock with her hand in the meantime.

Her hand worked steadily as she stared up at Jaune's nearly orgasmic face, noticing that he was likely close to a climax already. Part of her wanted to resent him for the rough treatment, likely retaliating by leaving him hanging right on the edge, and yet another part spoke differently. Down below, Neo's pussy ached painfully as it cried sticky tears of arousal, begging for attention from the mammoth cock in her hand. The sensation of stretching her throat would pale in comparison to how thoroughly it would fill her tiny slit, an idea that made Neo wetter than she could ever recall.

Deciding to move more quickly to the 'fun' part, Neo decided to make Jaune cum before she started riding him. It would be a good test as well, checking to make sure that he would still be ready to go after an orgasm. Giant cock or not, Neo had no intention of allowing a one-shot-wonder to experience the wonders of her honey-pot.

"Sorry," Jaune's voice distracted her for a moment, showing that he was trying to stay calm for a moment after noticing that she'd pulled off, "I didn't mean to, you know…" He was trying to make sure she wouldn't stop thanks to his lack of self-control, but Neo simply rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. Plenty of things would get her to stop, but being a little rough was far from the most likely of them.

Without putting any effort into responding to his apology, Neo leaned forward and stuck out her tongue, running it in circles along the tip of his cock while she applied both hands to his shaft. They jerked up and down the long length as she stared into his eyes, enhancing every bit of sensation with simple eye-contact that she knew would make him cum even faster.

True to her thoughts, Jaune struggled more by the second to keep his composure, attempting to look into her eyes only to look away whenever the throbbing of his cock became too rapid. She found it cute that he was trying to hard to hold out and look good for a girl he just met, yet Neo wanted cum, and having it kept from her wasn't part of her plan.

Opening her mouth wide once more, Neo took the tip of his cock fully into her mouth and let out a hum, stroking his shaft with more pressure at the same time. It worked well to finally push him over the edge as she heard Jaune let out a swear above her, struggling to speak anything coherent as he tried to warn her of his impending climax.

"I- Gonna- Unh!" Jaune called out as his fingers tangled in Neo's hair, mussing it up as he failed to maintain his composure.

In her hands and in her mouth, Neo delighted in the sensation of his hot, throbbing cock as it spasmed to bring her the salty treat she waited for. Her arousal spiked as she felt it expand with the rush of cum aiming for the tip, already knowing well enough that he would do more than just satisfy her when she gave him the chance.

A thick, creamy blast of warm cum filled her small mouth at once, enough to make her pull back to avoid choking on any more. It was immediately salty and perfect on her tongue, giving her a more delightful flavor than she imagined someone could ever have for their cum. Jaune was proving to be excellent in all categories, which made Neo more than glad that Emerald wasn't available for the infiltration mission when Cinder needed her.

With Jaune's cock suddenly free from Neo's mouth, nothing could stop it from shooting the next thick rope of cum all over her face, instantly plastering one of her eyes shut as she flinched back slightly from the force. The next shots all continued painting her face and then her hair as well, giving just about every inch a thick coating of seed by the time it finally stopped. The fact that Neo refused to stop jerking his cock with her hands contributed to the absurd amount of cum coating the small girl, which neither one minded in the slightest.

As soon as Neo managed to gulp down the thick load of cum in her mouth, she gasped for air and then immediately started licking her lips to clean up as much cum as she possibly could. Her hands finally left Jaune's member only to wipe his specimen from other parts of her face, then bring it right back to her mouth. She could picture herself licking away at his dick all day if it meant getting a constant flow of his cum, but she had other plans in mind.

Standing up from her kneeling position, Neo made quick work of her clothes. Jaune took in every second as she ripped off her jacket and tossed it aside, followed by her boots. The largest point of interest came as she turned around and bent over to strip away her pants and panties at once, giving him a perfect reveal of her perfect ass and the bald, sticky little slit underneath. She all but ripped off the top left over, then finally stood bare before him.

With such an arousing sight right in front of him, Jaune's arousal ensured that his cock stayed rock solid the entire time. Even with just experiencing such an intense orgasm, it didn't deflate in the slightest when he was given such a spectacular presentation.

Wondering what Neo had in mind next, Jaune tried to sit back and wait for her to take the lead. It took just a minute for exactly that to happen as she walked forward, soon placing a hand on his chest and pressing forcefully back to send him down to the bed. The bottom of the upper bunk stared back at him for a moment before he raised his head up, not wanting to miss out on Neo's actions for any longer than necessary.

Jaune's manhood stood tall with the rest of his body laying flat on the bed, looking more inviting than ever to Neo's soaked cunt. She saw no reason to put things off any longer, especially with how desperately her pussy was already clenching just at the sight of the monster before her.

Climbing onto the bed, Neo turned herself and straddled Jaune's hips, giving him a jaw-dropping view of her ass as she pressed back to sandwich his cock between her plush cheeks. The slick flesh of his shaft allowed her to slide up and down smoothly as she teased him one last time, making Jaune groan as he felt desperate to feel his length inside her once more.

Neo's cunt drooled onto Jaune's still-loaded sack as she toyed with him, teasing herself at the same time. After just a minute of playing with him, Neo rose her hips and took hold of his cock with one hand, then aimed it at her dripping slit. It was so much larger than the tiny hole she pressed it against, but Neo wouldn't stop even if it meant she would be aching for months afterward.

Letting herself start to press down on the head of Jaune's member, Neo felt a thrilling jolt of shock as her pussy initially refused to spread for it at all. It was just too big, so much that her body wouldn't even consider taking it inside.

Despite her body's refusal, Neo's mind and lust demanded Jaune's cock. She needed it, and nothing would stop her.

Readying herself for a moment, leaving Jaune slightly confused all the while, Neo lifted herself up above the towering shaft and slammed herself down. All at once, her mouth opened in a silent scream of overloaded sensations as her pussy spread impossibly to accept his girth, taking in a third of his length in one thrust.

It ached, yet it sent waves of crushing pleasure through her nerves. She felt ready to split in half, yet she just wanted more. If she could scream aloud and let everyone in the school know about her ecstasy, she would, yet she continued in her silence as her walls tried to crush that glorious cock within.

"Oh, fuck!" Jaune threw his head back as that vice-like tightness suddenly wrapped around the top of his length, already feeling somehow infinitely better than her mouth. He let out a long, blissful moan as he reached up and latched his hands onto Neo's ass, squeezing as he bucked his hips upward.

Neo couldn't even begin to recover before Jaune's thrust ruined her ability to think, sending more inches of fat dick into her stretched cunt. He already reached the tiny opening to her womb with less than half of his length left outside, but neither of the two intended on stopping there.

The tiny girl rose up, sliding nearly off his shaft before slamming right back down, timed perfectly with Jaune's upward thrust that sent over half of his cock into her core. He pierced immediately through that small opening to smash into the back of her womb, sending stars to Neo's eyes as electric euphoria flooded her nerves. A look down filled her vision with the sight of an already distended stomach, which she intended to make even larger. With how large of a cock Jaune had to her tiny form, that bulge would be enormous when she finally reached the base. And reach it she would.

Working together, both of the mating pair started to repeat those rough lustful motions as Neo bounced up and down, taking more and more of his length every time. Jaune pressed into the back of her womb each time as his cock started shooting spurts of pre-cum, already stuffing her with cream as they worked to get a much larger load into her.

Using one hand to keep balance as her other reached down to rapidly circle her sensitive clit, Neo's climax came as no surprise to the girl. Those stars in her eyes multiplied by thousands as her body lit like a firework with sensation, bursting through her core and rushing through every inch of her flesh from there. Her pussy managed to tighten down on Jaune's cock even further as it clenched and spasmed in her peak, soaking his length and hips in her cream at the same time.

The raw, uncontrollable pleasure tearing through her simultaneously broke any control she had over her body, leaving Neo spasming as she failed to keep up her half of their shared movements. Inside his lust-driven state, Jaune didn't care in the slightest about Neo's climax, thinking only about his own pleasure. The fact that she stopped moving was an obstacle, and he intended to remove it.

Bringing both his hands to the underside of her thighs, Jaune held onto Neo as he lifted both her and himself from the bed, standing with her small form suspended by only his arms and his cock. Neo just continued to cum herself insane as he reached up to bring her thighs closer to her chest, then clenched his fingers together tightly behind her neck to leave her perfectly in a full nelson.

His new position made it easy for Jaune to thrust up into Neo's cunt again and again like a jackhammer as he tried to force the last few inches of his cock inside, refusing to finish without successfully stuffing her as much as possible.

Neo's orgasm seemingly ascended to another level as his thrusting intensified so much, paying no attention to what her body could handle in his own quest for satisfaction. That bulge in her stomach shrank and grew over and over as he sunk deeper and deeper, finally getting to the last little bit.

With both his balls full and ready, they were clenching and ready to cum right at the moment he let out a heavy grunt and slammed upward, finally forcing his entire cock into her minuscule frame. The amount of cum he started to unload inside her put his earlier orgasm completely to shame as each throb of his cock sent a nearly impossible amount directly into her womb.

The small criminal remained almost catatonic as she continued to climax wildly around his cock, all while cum filled her deepest place with reckless abandon. Neither of the pair gave one thought to the fertility of her womb and his cum as he pumped her full, ensuring that she would certainly have his child even if they never met again.

Yet, while Neo's consciousness started to fade from such an intense overload of sensation, she couldn't help but think that it would be a fine idea to stay around with Jaune if it meant being fucked so powerfully every day. A fine idea, indeed.


	35. Beacon's Newest Class

**Synopsis**: _Glynda's newest class isn't what everyone thinks it is, and no one is more surprised by this than Yang and Jaune are. Whelp, they were going to find out sooner or later_

**Contains**: Futa, Painal, Ballbusting, Size Comparison

Classes at Beacon Academy were extremely varied, something that was unique to the academy. While most of the schools focused on strictly fighting, Grimm studies, and history of Remnant, Beacon excelled at providing a wide variety of extracurricular classes. These classes ranged from different subjects, taught by different teachers, but most of the students at Beacon would all agree that Professor Glynda Goodwitch taught the most interesting classes. This made it so that almost everyone was clambering to register for her extracurricular courses.

Last years course was an interesting one, with Glynda teaching a sexua education course that mostly consisted of Glynda cherry picking which students she wanted to fuck that day. But of course, everyone was totally okay with this, and just hoped to themselves that they would be the one picked that day. And because of the history with Glynda's classes, people signed up for her next class expecting a course similar to the one before. However, little did they know, they were in for an entirely different experience.

As it turns out, Glynda was going to be teaching an entire different subject, something that the students weren't expecting. To everyone's surprise, the class was directed at Futas, but not to the extent you would think. As Glynda explained the syllabus even further, it became apparent to everyone that the class would cover two important things: one of which being that not all Futas have monstrous cocks, and the other being how to properly perform ballbusts onto the tiny dicked Futas. While this isn't what people were expecting, they were still intrigued and interested.

However, everyone except Yang Xiao Long. You see, Yang had an unfortunate reputation throughout Beacon. She had the tiniest dick out of everyone in Beacon. Out of all the guys and Futas at Beacon, there was no denying that Yang's cock left a lot to leave desired. And it was such a shame too, with that mouth watering rack she had, one would expect her to be equally blessed in the pants. But, as so many had found out, it seemed like she was actually cursed with how tiny it was. And so, Yang had gotten quite used to guys and girls bursting into a fit of laughter at the sight of her naked body.

And now there was an entire class dedicated to showing people like her off? Yang's face went red as she attempted to slump down into her seat, trying her hardest to avoid the stares that were coming her way. People immediately associated tiny dicked Futas to Yang, and all the eyes going to her were a clear indicator of how the students saw her. Chuckles were starting to rise into laughter, and soon, Glynda followed the student's stares and pointings to Yang, a smirk growing on her face as she made eye contact with the busty blonde.

"Well, well, well, it appears we have a perfect example for our first lesson. Miss Xiao Long, if you would be so kind as to join me in front of the class, I'd love to give the class a good demonstration of what the curriculum of the class will consist of" Glynda said, a wicked smile on her face as she twirled her riding crop betwixt her fingers. When she got no response from Yang, her smile dropped to a frown. Pushing her glasses up onto her nose, Glynda pointed her now glowing riding crop at Yang. "I said, join me, Miss Xiao Long. I won't ask a second time!"

Shaking, Yang rose to her feet. The blonde made her way down to the front of the class, snickers following her as she made her walk of shame. When she reached Glynda, the blonde professor smiled once again, putting her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Wonderful. Now before we begin, Yang, it is important for you to know that this is a class that you willingly signed up for. Therefore, so long as you participate, you should have no trouble passing the class! I'm sure an easy A will help your overall grades!"

Yang's lavender eyes widened. Her grades had been slipping lately, and at the rate she was going, she may not even be able to pass her first year. An A would really give her the boost she needed. Gulping, Yang looked up to Glynda and gave a shaky nod. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, good, now, why don't we start with a prime example!" With lightning speed, Glynda ripped Yang's skirt right off of her, along with her panties, leaving Yang completely naked from the waist down. A chorus of laughter broke out in the room as all eyes went on the pine needle between the blonde's legs that Yang called a cock. The size truly was pathetic, and even the rest of Team RWBY couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

"Now, now class, settle down, not everyone can have enormous members like mine" Glynda said, the outline of her long and meaty cock throbbing beneath her tight skirt. "But as you can see, Miss Xiao Long's cock is indeed tiny, and might I say, it's probably the itsy bitsiest cock I've ever seen in my life! However, this should go to show you that not all Futas are naturally gifted, so you should always be sure to check what they're packing."

"Okay, okay, can I go now?" Yang hissed, face as red as her little sister's cloak. She had been embarrassed enough for one day and just wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the class. "Please!"

"Why so eager to leave, Miss Xiao Long? Why, we haven't even finished!" Glynda said before beginning to scan the crowd before her eyes fell on the one she was looking for. "Mister Arc, if you would be so kind, may you join Miss Xiao Long and I at the front of the class."

Jaune had signed up for Glynda's class with the hopes that it would be like the last class where she would let the students fuck her. But now that it's true intentions were revealed, he was still interested in seeing what would come of it. However, now that he was being called to the front, he wasn't so sure how things were going to go. But, he and all the students knew that not listening to Glynda can result in some permanent, painful punishments. So, he swallowed the lump in his throat and approached his professor along with Yang.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked nervously.

"We'll be needing your assistance for this next lesson, Mister Arc. As I mentioned before, not only will this class showcase small dicked Futas, it will also specialize in teaching students how to properly ballbust others. Not only is it an effective combat strategy, but it's also great for punishing any limp dicked Futas you may come across," Glynda said before turning to Yang with a wicked smile. "Like Miss Xiao Long, here."

Yang's lavender eyes widened in a panic as she put two and two, realizing what it was Glynda had planned for Jaune to do to her. Immediately, she opened her mouth to try and protest it, but then she remembered just how badly she needed a passing grade in the class. So, with a trembling lip, she closed her mouth and continued to let Glynda explain to the rest of the class.

"So Mister Arc, you will be ballbusting Miss Xiao Long, and feel free to put all your strength into it. We want to see just how hard you can really go" Glynda instructed. "Make sure to give us all a good example now." Jaune wasn't sure, as he turned to face Yang. Glynda must have sensed his hesitation, because she walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "it's either her balls, or yours!"

That line was all the motivation Jaune needed to go through with Glynda's task. Turning back to Yang, Jaune looked her up and down before taking a deep breath. He then went right into it, reeling his foot back before driving it up right between the blonde brawler's legs, kicking her right in the balls. The first hit was enough to make Yang let out a scream of pain as her hands instinctively went down to clutch her aching balls, keeling over as a chorus of laughter went out throughout the classroom. Everyone was laughing, making Yang go red in embarrassment, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Watching as Yang stayed to the ground, not looking like she was going to get back up, Glynda decided on an idea to make sure that the demonstration would continue on. With a flick of her riding crop, Glynda used her Semblance to bring Yang up to her feet and continued to use her Semblance to keep Yang's legs spread. With Yang now forced to stand with her legs wide open, Glynda turned to Jaune and gave the young man a nod of encouragement, urging him to go on.

Sighing, Jaune knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. So, he returned to facing Yang and shrugged his shoulders before giving another strong kick between Yang's legs. This time, Yang couldn't keel over in pain, and instead had to take the full force of the painful strike. Yang's eyes crossed in pain as she felt her balls being subjected to the painful ballbust, and was beginning to breath in and out heavily. However, Jaune picked things up and sent another hard kick straight between the blonde's legs with a loud crunch. A high pitched wheeze left Yang's throat as her face went red in pain.

At the command of Glynda, Jaune continued his assault of Yang's crotch, kicking and kicking with no sign of stopping. The crowd watched, filmed, and laughed as Yang was subjected to the torture. However, despite the clear pain Yang was in, there was another feeling deep inside of her, one that she couldn't just ignore. Through all the pain and hurt she was feeling from Jaune's powerful kicks, she couldn't hide the feeling of pleasure deep inside her stomach. Now, Yang was no stranger to her masochistic tendencies, but this was on another level. Being publicly humiliated and ballbusted was something she had never even considered being something that would turn her on. But, if she was being honest, Jaune's strong kicks were definitely doing it for her.

Each punt to her balls was followed by an even stronger one, one that threatened to destroy her balls. But despite knowing this, Yang couldn't bring herself to yell for him to stop. Because she didn't want him to. So, the entire class and Glynda were able to get a good show of Jaune busting Yang's balls to the point of no return. And at this point, it was looking more and more like Jaune was enjoying the whole ordeal.

It didn't take long before the crowd realized that the kicks were getting more and more severe. Some students were even beginning to wonder if Yang's balls would hold up with all this abuse being sent their way. However, this fact didn't stop Jaune from abusing the balls like they had personally wronged him. As a matter of fact, it seemed like Jaune was actively trying to make Yang's balls lose all their function. While the kicks continued to connect, Yang was biting down on her lip, trying her best to hide the secret fact that she was actually beginning to enjoy this rough treatment.

But pretty soon, it became apparent that Yang's poor, little balls couldn't take anymore pressure. The entire class cringed in unison as two loud popping noises filled the room followed by Yang's loud scream. However, Glynda merely snickered to herself before using her Semblance to drop Yang, letting the blonde brawler collapse to the ground with her hands between her legs, clutching her destroyed balls. While Yang quietly whimpered on the ground, Glynda stepped over her shaking body and made her way over to Jaune, patting the young man on the back.

"Well done, Mister Arc, it appears you've exceeded expectations on just the first day!" Glynda announced excitedly.

"I'm just glad to hear I did it right" Jaune said with a laugh, looking down at Yang, her plump, naked ass raised in the air.

Glynda caught his stare and smiled, knowing how she could make this all the better. "You know, Jaune, for the excellent work you displayed here today, I think I'll let you take a prize. How about Yang's ass?" she suggested.

Jaune smiled happily. "Really?"

"Why I think you deserve it. She's all yours. Have fun!" Glynda said with a smile. "Just make sure to keep this inside the classroom."

That verbal confirmation was all Jaune needed to let his lust take over and drop his pants in front of the class. Gasps and murmurs went throughout the classroom as they saw the size of Jaune's cock. The thing was huge, swinging like it was a secret fifth limb he was able to keep hidden all this time. It easily dwarfed Yang's tiny cock, and even made Glynda's ginormous meat stick look small in comparison. All eyes went to Pyrrha, eyes full of jealousy or surprise that she had that she had that cock to herself for the most part.

Seeing this, Glynda couldn't help but walk in front of Jaune and Yang with a smile on her face. "Now, please see how large and long Jaune's cock is in comparison to Miss Xiao Long's" Glynda said, gaining a chorus of laughter from the class. "This is not as uncommon as you might think, and it's only normal that the partner with the larger cock is the one who does the fucking."

Jaune got behind Yang and put the girl in a tight choke hold. Yang began gasping and choking as the leader of Team JNPR tightened his grip. The blonde brawler looked to Glynda, watching as the teacher walked over to her. She foolishly thought Glynda was going to help her out, but instead, she felt her heart drop as Glynda bent down and grabbed her tiny cock in a firm grip. Yang was struggling as Glynda forced her tiny cock into an equally tiny cock cage. Once Yang's cock was secured in the cage, Glynda flashed the key to the class before throwing it over her shoulder, right into the trash can.

"Okay Jaune, she's all yours!"

Jaune pressed the tip of his ginormous cock against Yang's asshole before pushing in ever so slightly. Yang clenched her teeth as she felt that cock trying to break into her most vulnerable hole. She tried her hardest to clench up to prevent his cock from getting any deeper into her ass, but as his head slipped in and stretched her out, she began to feel weaker and weaker. Silently, she whimpered as she looked up to the class, watching as they recorded the beginning of what was to be a truly painful anal experience.

"AHHHH!" Yang screamed out in agony as the cock slipped inside of her asshole, forcing her walls to stretch out and try and wrap around the member inside of her. The pain spread through her body, the poor blonde feeling like she was practically being ripped in two. She strained and sweat, trying her hardest to focus on anything except for the massive pillar of cock meat spearing her ass.

Jaune on the other hand was solely focusing on forcing as much of his cock into Yang's ass as he could. If he was lucky, he'd be able to hilt his entire member inside this tiny dicked bitch. The muscular leader of Team JNPR didn't even bother giving Yang's body a moment to adjust before he began thrusting his hips inward even harder than before. Yang's screams were growing louder and louder as Jaune fucked her ass with no remorse, forcing more and more of his cock inside her guts until he finally managed to hilt his entire member in her, his large balls slapping against her soaking cunt.

From there, things devolved into one of the most brutal ass fuckings the students of Beacon had ever seen. Hips crashed against Yang's thick ass, sending waves across those two globes of pale flesh, as Jaune repeatedly shoved the entirety of his massive cock straight up the blonde's backdoor. Jaune railed her tight asshole; the busty girl's ass was clinging to his cock not wanting to let any of his dick go. His hefty nutsack swung back and forth with every thrust and slapped against her soaked twat.

The students watching were greeted with quite the show, loving every second of it. Jaune really was going to town on Yang, getting quite a bit of mixed reactions from his team. Nora was fiercely fingering her pussy to the sight, her skirt hiked down to her ankles as she shamelessly finger fucked herself to the sight. Ren couldn't keep his eyes off the sight, the young man seemingly enraptured by the sight of his leader destroying Yang's ass with her tiny cock flapping back and forth. And Pyrrha was blushing as red as her hair as she watched her boyfriend hilt his cock in Yang's previously tight asshole, something he had done to her before. The rest of the students were all filming now, getting the easy fap material to save for later to upload all over the internet.

That anal pounding continued for a good thirty minutes, Jaune plowing into her ass like it had personally wronged him. Then, he smiled as he felt her tight walls clamp down on his cock as he began shooting his load deep into her guts. The cum travelled deep inside of her, filling up her stomach and bulging it out as Yang was inflated like a balloon. She moaned out as her tiny dick shot a trickle of cum as well, making a puddle on the floor. The act of being filled with cum accompanied with being stuck in a chokehold, Yang couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

Jaune sighed contently and let her go, watching as she dropped to the floor, lying in a puddle of her own cum. Jaune pulled up his pants while Glynda walked to the front of the class again, smirking to herself.

"So, as everyone can see, we just had a great presentation from Mister Arc on how this class will go! So now, I must ask, does anyone want to go next?"

The rest of Team RWBY, who had been getting turned on by the entire series of events that had transpired, all raised their hands excitedly. Glynda smiled before looking at the three girls, before pointing to Ruby. The youngest one would have the most spirit to break.


	36. Rose Gold

**Synopsis**: _Girlfriends Futa!Ruby, Futa!Yang, and Pyrrha decide to have a night all to themselves. But when they find out that Yang is packing a lot more heat than Ruby could ever dream of, Pyrrha and Yang decide that with Yang doing all the fucking, Ruby wouldn't need her balls, right?_

**Contains**: Ballbusting, Futa, Rough

Students walking the halls of Beacon were met with gusts of wind and an insane amount of rose petals as Ruby Rose sped throughout the halls. Girls went red in the face as their skirts were blown up, giving crowds of students a great view, and they all cursed Ruby's name for their embarrassment. But the little reaper didn't care at all if she caused a few upskirts here and there, for she was in a rush that negated anything and everything going on around her. With what she had going on that night, she wasn't going to let anything stop her from reaching her current destination: her dorm room.

It had been a few months since Ruby had entered a polygamous relationship with her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, and the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos. The three had found themselves in a loving relationship since the events of the Breach, and since then have been taking things relatively slow when it came to their relationship. Things were regulated to hand holding in public, kisses on the cheek and pecks on the lips, and a lot of hugs between the three. However, if things were to go according to plan, everything was going to change that night.

Lately, there had been talk amongst the three about taking their relationship to the next level, which was something they were all very excited about. To be honest, the prospects of sex between them was something all girls were ready for when they first started dating, but despite their feelings, they didn't want to rush into things. So, they each held back their sultry desires in order to make sure they didn't intimidate or push away the others. But in a way, this only seemed to increase their need to fuck and be fucked, to the point where they all brought up the idea of sex coincidentally on the same day.

Now, with the promise of fucking consuming their minds, they found it hard to concentrate the day of. The three of them wanting nothing more than to be with their partners completely naked.

Pyrrha was probably the most excited to engage with her girlfriends. From the beginning, she knew they possessed large cocks, and just the thought of those massive fuck sticks alone got her soaking wet. Due to her Semblance, Pyrrha had played around with differing metal toys beforehand and loved every minute of it. But recently, she hadn't been getting the same kind of satisfaction from just toys. Nowadays, the redhead was craving nothing but real, flesh cock. Ones that she could suck and fuck all night until they came inside of her fresh holes. And that dream was one she was hoping of living that night, evident by how she made sure none of her teammates would be present during the affair.

Yang was also excited, the busty blonde making it no secret how bad she wanted both Ruby and Pyrrha. As most students at Beacon knew, Yang packed a monstrously huge cock, one that rivals that of most Goliaths. Many throughout Beacon heard tales about the third leg she called a cock, and of course, that word had gotten around to her two current girlfriends. Now that they knew, Yang couldn't wait to show Ruby and Pyrrha that the stories they heard not only true, but that the truth was far much better than the stories made it out to seem. Now all she had to do was make it till that night.

Speaking of, as Ruby barrelled through the hallways, clocks around Beacon all struck nine o'clock, signalling the meet up time Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby had agreed upon. Of course, Ruby was no stranger to being late, but on a night as special as this, she really did try to be on time! If only she hadn't gotten in trouble in Professor Goodwitch's class and gotten spanked because of it, she would've been on time. Regardless, she channeled all of her Aura into her powering her Semblance so she could bolt through the school. The clock ticked again and again, minutes passing by before she finally arrived at the door to Team JNPR's room. Quickly, she threw the door open and entered, huffing and puffing while Yang and Pyrrha eyed her.

"Late again, I see" Yang asked teasingly, folding her arms underneath her large pillowy breasts with a grin. "Maybe you should get a punishment."

"WHAT! No, I was only a little bit late, and it was all Goodwitch's fault anyways, and I-"

"It's okay, Ruby" Pyrrha chuckled, walking over to Ruby and caressing the younger girl's cheek. "I'm sure Yang was only joking."

"Yeah," Yang said walking over to Ruby and giving a quick slap to her younger half-sister's butt. "Well, only partly joking" she added with a wink that made Ruby blush. "So, ladies, why don't we get this party started? I've been waiting all day for this!"

"Well we all have, Yang, you're not the only one!" Ruby spoke up with a bit of a pout. "But yeah, I wouldn't mind getting started pretty soon…"

"Then what're you waiting for!" Yang said excitedly. "Get out of those clothes and let's see what you're packing! You too, Pyrrha!"

Going red, Pyrrha giggled nervously before unbuttoning the shirt of her uniform, dropping it to the ground. The next to go was her bright red bra (which barely managed to contain her large tits). After dropping it to the floor, she moved to her skirt, tugging it off along with her matching red panties. Now completely naked, Pyrrha got the pleasure of watching Yang and Ruby strip themselves down as well.

Ruby was utilizing her speed to quickly undress herself, throwing her shirt, skirt, panties, and bra all over as she practically became a red tornado. When the tornado that was Ruby stopped spinning, she was standing in the room completely naked with her already hard cock standing at attention. It was nothing to write home about, but the cock was still larger than most of the guys at Beacon. It surely was enough to make Pyrrha drool at the thought of that member wrecking her holes for hours on end, that's for sure.

Finally, the two redheads turned their gazes to the tall, busty blonde standing before them. Yang had already taken the pleasure of stripping herself down, revealing all her natural assets to her two girlfriends. Her large, pillowy breasts hung beautifully and her long hair seemed to flow in the wind despite them being in doors. But you'd have to be blind not to notice the monster of a cock that hung between Yang's legs, the member not even hard yet still boasting the size that only few could even dream of. Ruby and Pyrrha couldn't even stop themselves from staring, and just got lost in the sight. The way it hung only seemed to emphasize its sheer weight and size.

Noticing Ruby and Pyrrha's stare, Yang couldn't help but give a smirk. However, it wasn't long before Yang's lavender eyes fell down on Ruby's own member. Seeing this, she couldn't help but let out a small snicker at the size of her sister's cock. Some could see it as an unfair comparison seeing just how big Yang's cock was in comparison to Ruby's, but this didn't stop Yang's snickering. Blushing, Ruby tried to speak up, but Yang quickly pulled Pyrrha aside, whispering something into the redhead's ear before the two started giggling amongst themselves.

"Wow Ruby, I thought you were packing something a lot larger than that," Yang said with a giggle, her already large cock growing ever so slightly. "But since you seem to be on the… shorter side of things, Pyrrha and I came to a joint decision for tonight!"

"W-What was that?" Ruby asked, the color from her face draining fast as she looked to her two girlfriends, confident it wasn't going to be good news she was getting.

"Well, since Yang here obviously has the larger cock of pretty much anyone at Beacon, let alone here, we don't really need your cock to be functioning," Pyrrha started, trailing off a bit near the end.

"And because of this," Yang picked up. "I think this would be a great opportunity for us to bust those balls of yours to the point of no return! I mean, you really won't be needing them in this relationship since I'll be the one doing all the fucking here" Yang said like it was obvious, taking a step closer to Ruby.

"What!" Ruby questioned taking a step back as both Yang and Pyrrha got closer to her. "B-But, that'll hurt!"

"That's kind of the point!" Yang said, not even trying to hide her impatience now that she had a chance to live out one of her many fantasies.

"But it'd really make us happy," Pyrrha said batting her green orbs at Ruby. Even Pyrrha had her sadistic tendencies, and while they may not be as extreme as Yang's, she still was quite eager to bust the little reaper's balls. "And once it's over, then the real fun can begin. Promise."

Hesitantly, Ruby thought things over in her head. There was no scenario that she'd willingly want to be in this position, but with Yang and Pyrrha, things were different. She bit her lip, her silver eyes darting around the room before she finally looked at the two girls advancing on her. "Fine" she said quickly, immediately beginning to think if she had made the right choice. But no matter what, she was grabbed by the two and pulled forward. She was in for it now.

She watched as her two girlfriends clapped their hands excitedly before descending on her with their hands outstretched. She wasn't so sure about this, but as they grabbed her, she realized that it was too late to change her mind now.

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby tightly from behind, holding the girl in place with her tits mashed up against the shorter girl. Yang lined herself up in front of her little sister, the naked girl giving a few kicks to the air to prepare herself. The tall blonde smiled sinisterly before rubbing her hands together in preparation. "You ready, Ruby?" Yang asked, not really caring about whatever was going to come out of Ruby's mouth. She heard Ruby give an answer, but she didn't even care. She brawler simply replied by reeling her foot back before launching it forward, kicking Ruby right between the legs.

Ruby's silver eyes crossed in pain as a tiny whimper escaped her throat. She trembled in pain, and Yang saw this as an opportunity to strike the girl's balls again with another hard kick. This time, Ruby let out a full blown scream, shrieking in pain as her balls were kicked again by Yang. She squirmed in Pyrrha's grip, but it became apparent that the invincible girl also had an invincible grip. This made sure that she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. And with Ruby held down, Yang saw her door was wide open to start kicking away at Ruby's poor crotch.

Each brutal hit to her balls made Ruby scream out in a new way, her voice getting higher and higher. Her squirming was completely in vain as Pyrrha's hold on her was unbreakable. This forced her to be subjected to Yang's powerful kicks for hours on end, her eyes beginning to roll into her skull as the pain slowly began to overwhelm her. Meanwhile, Yang was beginning to pick up the speed and force behind her kicks, making sure that each kick made a loud thud echo throughout the room. Each kick to Ruby's balls let out a sound that rang out like a gunshot, making the poor things swell up to extreme sizes.

After a few more kicks, Yang brought them to a halt, watching as Ruby's chest heaved in and out as she wallowed in her pain. "Enjoying yourself, Rubes?" Yang asked as she bent down to her sister's level. Before she could even get an answer, she turned away and walked over to her dresser. "Great, cause we're not done yet!" Yang said with a grin as she withdrew Ember Celica and equipped them to her hands.

She walked back over to Ruby and squatted down to where she was face to face with Ruby's poor balls. Smirking, she cocked her gauntlets before delivering a powerful punch to Ruby's balls, making sure to use her Semblance mixed with her devastating strength to make for quite the punch. The single punch alone made Ruby scream louder than she had that entire night. And that scream was enough to let Yang know to keep on going, and even harder at that! And so the blonde did just that, practically using Ruby's balls as a punching bag as she beat them senseless with her weapons.

This continued for the first half of the night, Yang not letting up for even a minute as she beat Ruby's balls black and blue. Pyrrha, who had committed to holding Ruby down, was loving every minute of the show we was getting, even yelling in on occasion to tell Yang to stop holding back and go harder. And Yang was more than happy to oblige. She continued pummeling poor Ruby's balls until they were nothing but remnants of what they used to be. They were mangled, crushed, and broken to the point where they now had absolutely no use left to them other than to hang pathetically to remind Ruby of what had been done.

With three hours of ballbusting now done, Yang had Pyrrha release Ruby, watching as her silver eyed sister fell to the ground with her hands between her legs, holding what remained of her balls. While the reaper winced in pain, Yang turned her attention to Pyrrha, and the champion's slick, dripping pussy which was ready to be filled with Yang's large, hard cock. Walking over to the redhead, Yang grabbed her and brought her over to the bed. There, she bent the champion over the bed and placed her cock right at the entrance to Pyrrha's cunt.

"Please, Yang…" Pyrrha whimpered. "Just give it to me already!"

Yang smiled and gave Pyrrha's ass a good slap before ramming her cock right into the redhead's pussy. Pyrrha let out a high pitched moan as she felt Yang's massive pillar travel deep inside of her, her tight, wet walls trying their best to clamp down on the large invader spreading her wide. The champion gripped the covers of the bed tightly while biting down on the sheets, trying her best to contain the screams of pleasure she craved to release. She felt Yang's hands grip onto her waist before the blonde really began to give it to her, picking up the pace of her thrusts and pistoning into Pyrrha's soaking hole.

The blonde's tits were jiggling around as she finally broke into Pyrrha's womb and hilted herself deep into the girl. Her hips smacked against Pyrrha's ass before she slowly pulled her cock out. Pyrrha became a moaning mess as Yang slammed her cock back into her, the blonde practically making a dent in Pyrrha with how hard she was fucking her. Each thrust hit a new spot in Pyrrha, making the girl moan out and mewl as she was fucked into the bed. The feeling of Yang's cock ramming into her womb pushed the Invincible Girl over the edge, making her green eyes cross as she started squirting her cum all over the floor.

Feeling Pyrrha cum over her cock was all Yang needed to push her over the edge as well, her cock twitching and balls churning. Digging her fingers into Pyrrha's hips, she hilted herself completely in her partner before letting herself cum inside of Pyrrha. The warm, white spunk flowing into the redhead's womb and piling up inside of her core. The feeling of getting pumped full of Yang's seed made Pyrrha let out a loud howl, grinding her hips against Yang's cock as she had her insides flooded. The hot goo went deep inside of her before Yang slowly dragged her cum coated cock out of Pyrrha's loose pussy. The moment she did, she was treated to the sight of her cum flowing out of the pussy she had just fucked so thoroughly.

Pyrrha went limp on the bed, letting her mind go blank as she began to recover from the fucking she had just received. Meanwhile, Yang stretched herself out before strutting over to her broken younger sister, picking her leader up and carrying her over to the bed where Pyrrha was still bent over. She plopped the girl down on her back before grabbing her legs and raising them up, giving the blonde a great view of the tight rosebud that was Ruby's asshole. Ready to plunder Ruby's ass, Yang aligned her cock up with the hole before slowly beginning to push it into her.

Ruby stirred and groaned as she felt the large cock slowly beginning to split her ass in half, but the girl had no strength left to stop the anal pounding that was coming. So, she could only grip the cum stained sheets and grit her teeth as Yang started to really thrust into her, shoving as much as her cock into Ruby as she could. Yang utilized her massive dong masterfully, spearing Ruby's tight ass to the point that she now had more than half of her cock buried in her poor little sister's ass. Once she finally got the last bit of her cock inside of Ruby, she kept it there for a moment, moving it around left to right and up down, making sure to stretch out that hole to its limit.

"Y-Yang…" Ruby moaned out, her body visibly shaking as she looked down to see the large, cock shaped bulge protruding from her stomach.

Yang didn't respond before taking out half of her cock and slamming it deeper into Ruby, making the shorter girl squeal out as Yang began picking up the speed. As she did, she watched the bulge in Ruby's stomach go up and down repeatedly, almost like she was reshaping Ruby's insides with the sheer power of her cock. Her massive fuck stick drove in and out of Ruby at a blistering pace, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh rang out through the entire room. While she fucked her sister, Yang began delivering sharp slaps to the underside of Ruby's ass, spanking her and increasing in the pleasure Ruby was feeling from getting her asshole plowed.

The silver eyed girl had resorted to moaning and gasping as she felt her body go limp, incapable of moving her limbs while she was railed by Yang. The blonde continued banging Ruby's ass before she felt herself on the verge of cumming once again. She grit her teeth together and shoved inside deeper and deeper until she once again hilted herself entirely inside of Ruby. Once she had stuffed every inch of her cock inside of that abused asshole, Yang gripped Ruby's hips with an insane intensity before moaning out in pleasure as she released her load inside of Ruby.

The ropes of cum sprayed into Ruby's insides, filling up in her stomach, but not stopping there. Once Ruby's stomach was properly bulged to make her look pregnant, the cum kept on coming, continuing to fill up in her body and rise up. Right when Ruby felt her cheeks swell up with cum, Yang was quick to reach her hands out and clamp both of them over Ruby's mouth, stopping any from escaping. Because of this, Ruby crossed her eyes as cum began spurting out of her nostrils, spraying all over the bed before her as Yang continued cumming inside of her almost non-stop.

Yang bucked her hips forward as she shot off the last few loads into Ruby before ripping her cock out of Ruby's stretched and gaping hole. "Wow, Ruby, your ass is amazing!" Yang said, giving a hard slap to Ruby's broken balls, making the girl let out a high pitched yelp. "Too bad you can't cum from it, but I'm sure you enjoyed yourself too. And don't worry, I'm sure Pyrrha is completely satisfied with me, right Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha, whose eyes were still in the shape of hearts with the blonde's cum dripping from her pussy shakily looked up and nodded before letting her head plop back down on the bed. Yang walked over to her and looked at the other hole on Pyrrha she had yet to fuck: that ass. Smirking, Yang trailed her hand down Pyrrha's back before leaning her head down next to Pyrrha's ear. "Hey Pyrrha, if you do a good job cleaning my cock off, then I'll make sure to fuck your ass nice and hard. Sound like a deal?"

The Invincible Girl's green eyes went wide as she quickly sat up and turned around, nodding her head in excitement. Yang smirked in response, letting Pyrrha take hold of her massive cock before giving it a nice long lick, licking off the cum that covered it. She then shoved it down her throat, sucking it with so much gusto that Yang threw her head back as a loud moan left her mouth. Pyrrha's wet sucking sounds occupied the room as she utilized her tongue to lick, slobber, and suck the giant cock clean. Her throat bulged, but Pyrrha was determined to get the reward she was promised. So, the redhead merely pushed more and more of the cock down her throat.

Yang couldn't help herself now, especially with the amazing head Pyrrha was giving her. The blonde reached forward and grabbed Pyrrha's ponytail, gripping it tightly before ramming her hips forward, burying her cock further in and lodging it in Pyrrha's throat. The champion's eyes widened as Yang let loose and began face fucking her with all her strength put into every thrust. Because Pyrrha had already been sucking the cock so well, it didn't take too long for Yang to cum again, and when she did, she exploded down the redhead's throat.

The cum flowed like a river down Pyrrha's throat, filling her stomach up with the thick and salty spunk Yang released. Her stomach expanded before Yang brought her cock out of Pyrrha's mouth. As Pyrrha began coughing up cum, Yang examined her cock and smiled when she noticed just how clean it was. Pyrrha really did do a great job at cleaning it off! And since she did, Yang had no choice but to fulfill her end of the deal.

"Well Pyrrha, I gotta hand it to you, you did a good job!" Yang said as she looked down to Pyrrha, who looked back up to her girlfriend with a weak smile.

"Thank you, Yang. Does this mean I get my reward now?" Pyrrha asked as she got on her hands and knees, waving her ass back and forth at Yang.

"Oh I think you earned your reward and so much more" Yang said as she walked over to Pyrrha and let her cock plop down on the girl's back, rubbing it up and down there. She then pushed it up against Pyrrha's rosebud, making the girl bite her lip in anticipation. "And when Ruby comes to, we can have some more fun with her!"

"That sounds amazing…" Pyrrha moaned before screaming out as Yang rammed her cock into her ass. She instinctively began throwing her hips back, making sure more of that cock got as deep inside of her as possible.

As Yang began drilling Pyrrha's ass, Ruby groaned as she stirred in her unconscious state. Little did she know that her night was far from over, for when she awoke, Yang and Pyrrha would be right there waiting for her. And even though she had her balls busted to a pulp, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it.


	37. Menagerie heat

Jaune was panicking.

"Come on! Come on! Just a little bit further! I'm almost there!"

Jaune thought as he slid to the wall of the Menagerie house he was workingin as he held his breath. His heart was beating out of his chest as a cool sweat gripped his skin.

He was soclose. So close to freedom and safety! He just needed to get a littlebit further and he would be there! "Just a little bit more."

Jaune thought as he crept through the black as pitch Menagerie manner. Stalking through the dark house as he grippedhis neck with his hand. Not even attemptingto let go of it as he crept through the house. His ears were fixedon every last sound. Every creak and groan of the house's floorboards set his ear twitching as the thought of failure filled his mind as he crept ever closer to his destination. "Almost there, almost there, almost-

Wham!

Jaune tripped. He fell on some kind of piece of furniture as he smacked!Into the ground as a large TING!Filled the air as his neck rang. As the bellon his neck rang out filling the dark dim house with its sharp TING!That reverberated throughout the house as Jaune's heart sankas he heard the telltale sound of feet running on the floor as he began to sprint.

No more time for stealth. Jaune needed to run.As the boy put all effort into his leg muscles, as he began to sprint through the house. His legs pumping full speed as he crashed through the house. Not caring what pieces of furniture he crashed into or knocked over or broke as he broke into a dead sprint, moving as fast as his legs would take him as-'

Wham!

In a moment he was over. Jaune crashedinto the ground as something bore into him with the force of a come. As he slammed into the ground as another loud TING!Filled the air as his bellrang. As Jaune and the thingslammed into the ground. Sliding several feet Jaune fought and thrashedusing every ounce of his decentmuscle mass to escape the softsupple skin that was pressed into his bare back. As several clawedfingers dug into his flesh as a tremor of fear ran up his spine as he foughtto get up even if it was pointless.

As Jaune that the form pinnedhim to the ground forcing him on all four as a wave of pure fearwashed over Jaune as his thinMenagerie maid uniform was lifted up. Exposing his bubblyass to the cool night air making Jaune shudder.

As he felt the cool Menageriewashing over his ass as he felt a substantialmass press into his vulnerable backside. Making Jaune triplehis efforts toescape as something imposingwas pressed into his pucker start fish as a pair of strongclawed hand gripped his waist as something pressedinot his ass.

Making Jaune groanas his ass was painfullystretched apart. As somethingmassive lodged its way inside of him. Making him moan and something hiss!As hisass was painfullyyet wonderfullyspread apart as somethingbottomedout inside of him and Jaune groaned. "That's it, nice and tight!"

A sharp femininevoice said as a cockwas lodged inside his assas a low moan left his voice as his body shudderedas his ass was once againfilled with a large cock and-

Smack! Smack!'

Ting! TING!

The sound of flesh slamming into flesh along with the sharp Tings!Of his cowbell filled the air as the cock inside of him pulled halfway out only to slam back inside of him, as a largepair of breasts here pressed into his back, as a pair of clawed hands duginto his flesh. Holding him close as a fanged toot bitinto his lob, as a voice hissed into his ear making him cryas a pair of balls crashed into his.

Whack!

A pair of softball size balls slammed into him making him shudderas low meatySmack! Smacks!Filled the air alogn with sharp TING! TINGS!

Filled the air as his cowbellrang as the futa behind him began thrusting. Slamming her hips into his making Jaune moan as even more smacks!And sharp TIgns!Filled the air as more footsteps rushedto his location as he foughtclawing himself forward trying to get out as-

Whack!

The balls crashed into his sent a tidal wave of pleasure flewup his spine cumming into his mouth forcing itopened up to moan and-

NGLLHHR! Jaune groaned as a large cock was shovedinto his mouth. Making him gagas a cock was shoved deepinto his mouth. Making him chokeas he was fully penetrated. Speared top and bottom as a large clawedpair of hand gripped his thin blonde hair forcing him down on the cock as-

Smack! Smack!

The wet smacking sounds of flesh crashinginto flesh filled the air as Jaune was thoroughly spit roasted. As low Smacks!Filled the air as the cock in his add hammered into him drillinginto his as breakingdown his prostate. As meaty Wacks! Along with harsh TINGS!

Filled the musky sweat filled hair.

As massive balls crashed into his own as a cock made him gag!As Jaune was forced to be fucked by the futas as his mind went numb as even more Smack! Smack!Fille the air as Jaune was usedby the futas-

ShcLICK!

SHLACK!

The sound of footsteps filled the air as wet slickingsounds filled the air. As Jaune was broken. The cock in his ass breakinghis prostate, while the cock in his mouth forcedhis mouth open. Making his mind go numb as-

"Cumming!"

Both futas yelled at one as the shudderedas twin load of cum fired off. One filling the boy's tightass and the other filled his gut. As his own cock spurtedon the floor and-

SPLURT! SHLAP! Jaune grimaced as rope after rope of hot, thickfuta cum smackedinto his face with the force of a firehouse.

SPLAT!

Heavy, Thickglobs of cum slammed into his face covering his face with boilingcum and coating his back with it. As Jaume moaned as he was coved in cum after he was stuffed.

Click!

The light flash to reveal the tall wolf futa forcing his mouth open with a massivecock as long with the tenother futas Mifls jerking their dick who had just covered him with their cum where revealed.

"And! That! is! it! Jaune loses! Again!" A sharp happy voice said as Jaunr sighed, as a cock was yankedout of his ass with a wet plop!As Jaune moaned as he felt a profound emptiness filled his ass as thecock in his mouth also left him. Making him gag as he fell to the floor and-

"Good job Jaune. You almost made it this time!"

The clam melodicvoice of Sieena said as Jaune looked up to his boss.

Well, Boss was a semi-accurate term as besides giving him his frillyuniform that was just a slutty Vacuo maid outfit with no bottoms Sieena was only his boos in the loosest sense of the word.

As Jaune did not really have a summer job.

As the first day, he meets Sieena she had calmly and efficientlytook him to her home, show him to theirbedroom and promptly had him gaggingon sixteen inches of panther cock. Making Jaune gagon her futa stick. As Jaune hadnoidea that he would spend anyday of his life sucking cock.

Let alone being goodat is. Bobbing his head up and down her shat, taking her dick like a champion! Making the futa purr.

As Sieena had pumped his guts full of her girl spunk before roughlytossing him onto her bed, smothering in his face in her massivebrown chocolate skinned d cup before shovingall sixteen inches of her cock up his the virginnow well-used ass.

Making him squealas she fucked him senseless. Slamming int his tight hole painfullystretching and molding it into her own personal love hole for the rest of the night before filling his guts with his first but not lastload of futa cum. As the boy knocked out. Only to be awoken to a roughskull fucking the next morning.

When Sieena showed him his morningritual of a rough skull fucking feedinghim his breakfast before introducing him to his daily duties.Which more or less boiled down to being bent overevery piece of furniture his ass getting stuffed by a variety of beautifulfaunus futa milfs as they fucked him in thier houses as they took out year's of failed marriages dead husbands and general loneliness on his ass or mouth.

"Sieena. Can I get anyrest?" Jaune asked his employer, wiping off his face from rope of gooeyfuta cum that coated his entire body as Sieena giggled,.

"You know the rules Jaune. You are on the clocktwenty-four seven! So keep it up! If you win next time you can actually rest you know?" Sieena asked referencing their game. The game was simple. Every night Jaunehad a chance. He would start in one part of the manor and Sieena and the otherfutas in another part.

Jaune had to make it to a safezone before they did or he would be fuckedinto submission by large fauns cock for the rest of the night. Now the game soundedsimple but it was far from it. For one, the game had to be played in pitchblackness.

Jaune coudl not turn on a light or he would lose right away. He had to navigate the house purelyon muscle memory. And two! He had his bell. The hard ornate cowbell strapped to his neck would often TING!At the slightest disturbance alerting ever futa to his position at the drop of a hat! Making victory... unlikely.

If he won? He got to rest safe and secure with no risk of fucking. So far Jaune had been in Menagerie for a little over two months and had won the game twice.

"Now chin up Jaune! Tonight you keep Mablecompany!" Sieena said as Jaune looked at the horse milf know as Big Mableas he grimaced...

"NNGHHRR"

Jaune moaned out loud as Mableor rally Big Mableforced the boy down on her horse cock. Her massive appendage spearing the boy down completely making her hiss as his tightass milked her cock. As she laid on her back, sliding the human down by his arms. Forcinghis ass apart as Jaune moaned as his he reached for his dick-

"No touching! Jaune you know you can't touch your own cock!" Mable scolded the human grunting as she forced her massive horse cock into his warm welcoming ass.

"But why?"

"It's part of your contract dearie. Now calm down, and let mamawork."

Mable said in a warning tone before forcing Jaune down on her cock as he moaned as she slid him down...

Kalie was having a goodday. As the cat futa milf said starknaked on ther throne in Menagerie. The futa was enjoying her time in the sun as she relaxed like a lazy cat in her chair as-

Ting!

The sound of a familiar collar sounded as Kalie noticed a tuff of reddish black hair and a ring of a dog collar filled the air as she felt her cock stir.A low purleft the milfs mouth as her massivecock began to stir as is sensed a breedingtool.

"Ruby?Is that you?" "Arf!"

Rubyresponded the family petentered her vision walking to Kali on all fours. The young girlwalking to Kail her mouth cocked up as large black collar lovinglyplaced on her neck reding Family pet.As she crawled up to Kali.

Ruby was assnaked. No clothing besides her collar adorned the onceproud reaper as she looked up to her mistress.Silver eye heavywith lust as telltale clear liquid dripping from her already drollingcunt as she wagged her ass, showing off the longred tail that hung out of it.

Her long shape body, no longer hidden by her to show all off all her deviouscurves and her thin but suppedass. As Kail smiled at her. "Ruby, your mistress needs attention. You'll fix that for her right?"

Kali asked purring as her cock sprangto life. The massive organ reaching high as Ruby whined rising her self up to her mistresses chair. Alining her drolling cunt to Kalis shaft. Before slammingher self down on it maker her moan.

Instantly Kali groaned as Ruby's cunt swallowedher cock expertly as she hissed!As Ruby's still impossiblytight cunt clampeddown on her dick. Making Klaie hiss as ruby's cunt devoured her cock. Taking it to the base, make Ruby whimper as her pussy was stretchedwonderfully wide.

As a dick wider than her legwas forced inside her. Making Ruby whimper as Kalie groaned as even after three months of intensetraining Ruby still had the tightestcunt she ever fucked. As Ruby's till virginalcunt clamped down on Kali's barbedcock like an industrial clamp. Her inner velvety wall slamming down and constricting on her like a fleshy vice as Ruby whimpered.

Taking Kali to the base of her cunt letting a low whineleave her mouth before she began to bounce.

Smack! Smack!

Ruby rose her hips up and down on Kali's cock. Slamming her hips down in a blur of roses. As she activated her semblance. Using it to hammerKali's cock. Her hips slamming down in a torrent of motion makes more fresh wet fleshysmacks! Fill the air as Ruby slammed her hips down on her mistressesthroneand Kali moaned.

The futa milf was in heaven. As she let the young reaper work her cock. Hissing and moaning as the young petslammed down on her cock. Filling the air with more fleshy wet smacks!As Kali hissed and Rubyarfed!

Smack! Smack!

Ruby slammed her inhumanlytight cunt onto her mistresses cock as she speared herself deeplyonto the woman's cock. taking her to her coreas she let her mistresses bars scrapedher womb making Ruby shudder as electric waves of pleasure crashed through her bad as she-

"Arf! Arf!"

Ruby arfedloudly her eyes squinting in pleasure as she smackedinto Kali's flesh as she fucked herself stupid on her cock.

"Do you like pleasing me, Ruby?"

"Arf! Arf!"

Ruby arfedin affirmation as Kali grinned. Sure some mightsay it was a bit drastic maybe even a bitcruelto have altered Ruby's vocal cords so that she coudl no longer speak. As the only sound, she could now make was a low bark!As now Ruby did not speak butArfed!Instead. But Kali didn't think so. She didn't think she was cruel.

Smack! Smack!

Ruby was her family petand family pets didn't need to speak, they coudl get along just fine by arfing. And after the surgeryon Weiss? Kalie would be frowned upon if she let an opportunity to turn Ruby into her perfectpet. As her loyal petslammed her hips down.

Every meaty smack!That filled the air as an electric tingle of pleasure ran down Kali's spin as Ruby impaledherself on her cock. The tiny girl's body struggling to take the entire cock in her. As her pussy foughtto take in anobject more than twiceit's width.

As every thrustcaused Ruby to whimperas a noticeable bulgeappeared on her stomach as her insides were pulledapart bu her cock as her barbs scrapedher woman. Making Ruby shudder before-

"Ruby! Your mistress is Cumming!"

Kali groaned as her cock finally had enough as Ruby's cunt somehowdoubledits already impossibly tight grip on her cock as Ruby tripped her hips pace slamming them down even harder filling the room with morefranticwet smack! Smacks!

As Ruby arfed!Ould as Kali hissed grinding her teeth and-

'Cumming!"

Kali yelled as her cock throbbedas her dick finally had enough. As Ruby's impossiblytight cunt finally brokeher dick. Making Ruby screamedas she arfed!even loused as her own orgasm was ripped from her body,

'Arf! Ardf! ARF!"

Ruby cried as her silver eyes flashed open as her whole body shook.As the massive cock poundedher cunt, making her Arf!Loudly as Kali's ballsthrobbedthe cantaloupe size balls pulsedfilling her tight cunt with cum. As she moaned out loud as Ruby whinedas her young womb was absolutely floodedwith thick virilefuta cum as both lovers screamed.

Shuddering in climax beforecollapsing on one another as Ruby slammed herself down on Kali's chest. Her body panting and shaking. Her slim lithe sweat covered form panting heavily as Kali's cock still throbbedsteadily filling her young womb with futa cum. Making Ruby monaas Kalke rubbed her head,

"Good girl Ruby. You are a good girl."Kail said rubbing her pet'shead. Making her whimper appreciatively into her head as Kalie ran a hand over Ruby's stomach. Smiling seeing how the fourmonths along pregnant house petof hers was still carrying her latestliter well. As she rubbed her back loving. Cupping her soft petite andspreadingit lightly. as her tail stuck tight into her rose bed. Making Ruby whimper as Kaile peckedher ear. Nipping her lobe with her fangs making Ruby shudder.

"Goor girl, now take a rest you earned it."

Kali said as Ruby nodded falling asleep on her mistresses chest as she knocked out. falling fast asleep even with Kaile Massive cock still lodgedfirmly inside of her and stillsplurgingcum inside of her womb sporadically.Making her stomachbulgeas she lost consciousness...

"Time for dinner!"

Kali said sliding into her dinner chair taking her place on the elaborate Belladonna dinner table as-

SChlike! SLurp!

Kalie moanedas something that was impossiblywet, hot, tightand more importantly smoothenveloped her cock as she sat down at her dinner table. Schlurp! Smack!

Kalie groaned as she looked down as her cock was fitsecurelysnug in the smooth, wet, invitingmouth of Weiss Schnee. As the formerheiress was on her knees. Her long silver-blue hair flowing back to the back of her head as she swallowedKali's cock.

The heiress now expertlytrained mouth taking Kali's dick to the base. Deep-throating it fullyswallowing her cock greedily as more heavy wet Smacks!And long throatySchlurps!Filled the air as Weiss inhaledher cock, as Kalie rubbed her hand appreciatively over the former heiress's head.

"Good girl."

Kali purredas she rubbed the girls head. As she relishedthe now toothlessmouth of Weiss Schnee. As Kalie adored

Kali purredas she rubbed the girls head. As she relishedthe now toothlessmouth of Weiss Schnee. As Kalie adoredthe now perfectly smooth mouth of the girl-

No, Weiss was notRuby. She was lessthan a girl, more of a breeding tool. As her toothless mouth took in her solesource of nourishment. Deepthroating it greedily. Rubbing her tongue all along Kalis shaft as her smoothtoothless mouth allowed her mistressesdick to explore her mouth fullywithout obstruction as her gumslathered and rubbed her cock.

As she swallowed her cock as Kali sighed.

"You make sucha better cock sucker than an heiress you know?" Kali asked rubbing the girl's hair as she shudderedin fear. As Kale looked p to her freshlyprepared venison as herdinner began.

As he dug into the meal Kalie shudderedas Weiss's expertlytrained mouth taking her cock in the back of her mouth. As she lathered her dick up with her tongue swallowing her cock to its base. Taking the massivecock to the back of her throat whimperingin discomfort as her bars scrappedher esophagus making tears for in Weiss's eyes as she got her air supply cut off as her lips were forced to make a vacuumseal on the cock. As she sucked her dick loudlyunder the table.

"Yang! How is your dinner?"

Kali asked her personalfuck toy and relatively normalgirl Yang-Xia long. Former partner and best friend of her daughter and her now Kali'spersonalfuck toy.

As Yangblushed her large black collar that read Fuck toyhung tightly on her neck as Yang blushed. Her naked lush form still looking down to where her sisterwas on all fours, slurringher venison out of a doggy bowl.

Eating her dinner out of a silver dog dish. HEer palemoon like ass and still drippingcum cunt on prominent display as she laid on all fours. Shaving her face into her bowl of lovinglyprepared by Kalie herself of cookies and meat asdogsdid not use silverware, as loud slurps!Fille the air as she ate her dinner.

"G-good mistress.It's f-fine."

Yang stuttered outblushing brightly as Kalie smiled sweetly to her fuckdoll.

"Good! Now-

Thud! Thud! Thud!

"Don't slack off now Weiss! Remember your job!"

Kali hissedgripping the side of her chair and thrustingher hips forward. Slamming her cock deepdown Weiss' throat making the girl gagas the back of her head was forcedinto the top of the bale as low thuds!Filled the air as Kali fucked the girls' tight throat. Making her gag as more wet slicking!Sounds filled the air.

"Good girl! Now Yan how was your day?" Klaie asked shuddering as Weiss chockedon her dick making the heiress tear up as Yang swallowed her meat nervously.

"G-good... I guess...

"Excellent!"

Kali said before flicking her scroll as a number went to three.

"Arf! Arf!"

Ruby Arfedas her tail plug began to vibrate. As Kali activated her vibrator as Ruby moaned into her bowl.

As the low hummingnoise of Ruby ass being stimulated along with Yang's awkward looks at her sister and-

"Cumming!"

Kalie yelled as her cock throbbed. As she grippedWeiss head pulling it down on her dick. Not that she needed to. When all your food only comes from oneplace you didn't need much persuasion to go to it.

As Weiss slammed her mouth to her cock, as it throbbedand pulsed in her mouth. As her, dick burstas a torrent of boilingfuta cumfilled her mouth. As Weiss greedilyand humiliatinglygulped down her meal. Her cheeks burning bright red with embarrassment at the indignation of being forced to subsist on this rapist faunus cat's cum.

And being forced into being her breeding toolfor the rest of her life. As she swallowed her prodigiousamount of cum. Almost gaggingon the sheer amount of cum that was being forcedinto her mouth as her eyes watered as her vision went dim before Kali finally! Finished her orgasm as she yanked!Her cock out of Weiss's mouth with a wet plop!

Making Weiss gag as herabusedmouth gasped for air before-

"Weiss! You are thin as a rail! have another meal, you look famished!"

Klai sid slider her still hard cock rightback in Weiss's tight invitingthroatmaking the heiress gag as she was skull fuckedunder ther table...

"FUCK ME! YOU ARE STILL TIGHT!"

Kali growledas she slammedher cock into herpersonal breeding tool.

Smack! Smack!

The harsh smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Kail forcedYang's face into her pillow as she plunderedher already brokencunt.

Smack! Smack!

Kali's cock hammeredinto Yang's searingcunt. As her cock drove into her cunt like a pile driver. Hammering it into Yang's longruinedcunt like a meaty auger. As fresh meaty smacks!

Filled the air along with the roughcreaking and groaning of the bed, as Kali's piledriver thrust tested not only Yang'sburningcunt but the queens sized beds foundations as rough, Whacks!

As Kali spankedYang's voluptuous ass. Making the once pristine pale rear now turnedblood redin a color to match her eyes as Kalidelivered meatyWhack!After meaty Whack!To it as he fucked her breeding tool doggy style.

Grunting inpleasure as she made sure to digher bars into Yangs scolding inner walls grippeddown on her mistress cock greedilymilking the dick inside of her as the girl came relentlessly around her cock. Yang's cunt cumming with every meaty smack!And her body shudderingas every Whack!

Filled her with mindshattering orgasm as the masochistic whore moaned and screamed,begging to be fuckedbeing for her mistress to breedheras Kali. slammed into her massive barbed cock into her at a breakneck pace. Showing Yang nomercy as she fucked her doggy style. Gripping her wist in one hand and whackingher ass with the other as-

'Cumming!"

Kali screamed as her balls tensedand burst!As her cockthrobbed making Yang screamas her cunt was stretchedas Kalis dick nearly doubledin length. As it throbbed to live, spurting rope after rope of thick futa cum into Yang's womb making her cunt break as she was pumpedwith cum. Filling her verypregnant womb with her thick virilefuta cum making Yang's eyes roll to the back of her head as both women orgasmed at one as-

"Look at me! Look at me whore! Look me in the face while I breed you!"

Kali growledin Yang's ears. Making her moan as she flippedher on her back. Putting her into Missionary as her hands shotout to yankYang's voluminous D cup breast. Maulingthemsinkingher claws itno them Making Yean squeal! As her aura flare up as Kalimauled her flesh.

Smack! Smack!

Her hips crashed into Yang making the girl mewlas hse poundedYang'sthoroughly breed cunt.Making her fuck toy's eyes roll to the back of her head as her bed creaked and moan as-

"ARF! ARF! ARF!'

Ruby Arfed!Form her doggy bed on the far side of the room. Desperatelytrying to communicate with her mistress to calm down! As her but plug was currently set to elevenas Kali forgot about changing her setting before deciding to ruinYang's cunt.

As Kalislammedinto Yang making her hiss and the bed creakand groanas she fucked the girl into oblivion as Ruby Arfed!In the back of the room, her mind slowly breakingas her ass forcedher to cum again and again as her tailbroke her ass and her night went on...

Weiss was not a particularly religious perosn.

Smack! Smack!

Flesh crashed itno flesh making girls eyes fall to the back of her head as ahotmusky voice breathed into her ear.

"You like that?"

Smack! WHACK!

"AHH!"Weiss screamed a tremor of pleasure ran through her body as she whimpered.

No Weiss's father was not very religious, he was not a fan of phantasms of the mindas he called it.

Smack! smack!

"I said!DO you like it!? Do you like my fat thickfaunus cock wreckingyour precious Schnee cunt!?" Kalie said brutallythrusting intoWiess making the girl scream.

Smack!i

"Yes! Yes, I love it!"

Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs as her mistressslammed her cock in and out of her regal lips.Sawingher cock in and out of Weiss's cunt as she forced the girl into a brutalmating press. Taking her on the manor's floor. Shoved her down on her back and wasted no time hammeringher cock into Weiss regal folds as Kalu fucked her silly.

Smack! Smack!

Kali's hips moved with a speed to match Ruby's as she breedWeiss. Her monster cock slamming into her tightSchnee cunt. Making Weiss gasp!And Cry in pleasure and embarrassment. Ad an object wider than her leg was forcedinside of her time and time again.

Making Weiss's eyes roll to the back of her hack as she feltthe massive cock hammering in her. gougingher inner wall with its bars as it pulledher insides out with every meaty thrust!Toreinto her sex brutally rakingthem making Weiss squeal with pain filled ecstasy as Kalie hammered her bitch breaker home.

Making Weiss cryas she was fully speared on her cock as Weiss howled. She did not know if ther was a heaven but this was hell.

Smack! Smack!

Weiss's min brokeas she felt her body give hin. Every meaty thrustof her rapist's cock hammeredinot her womb. Bullying past her cervix to gougeour her inner walls.

Making her body jiggle as she felt those dreadfullbarbs gougingout her insides as Kail's monstrous cock hammered in and out of her, sawing her cunt down to size as Weiss's eyes rolled inot her head.

She was breakingher mind was going blank as Kali's thrust slowly eroded her mind and-

"AHH!"

Weiss scored as her cunt surprised her cumming on its own, forcing Kial to flood her womb with cum. As her balls tensedand burst

.Weiss hatedthis. She hatedbeing breed. She hated being forced into this faunus bitches breeding tool. She didn't want this! She dint' wan any of this! Weiss thought as Kali smirkedas she knewWeiss didn't' want this but.

She didn't want to be bredto be reduced from a once proud heiress into a simple breeding toolShe knew but she didn't care as she jammedher twitching futa cock int her cunt filling it with cum making Weiss breakas the final trace of the heiress left as a breeding tool was born...

Kali was having a goodday. As she finished breedingWeiss. Taking away the laststubborn vestiges of the heiress and turning her into nothing but a breeding tool to be used for reproduction as wet Smack! Schlurps!FIlled the air as a futa guard shoved her face with her own futa cock making her choke. As wet gurglingsounds filled the air as Kalie smiled as Weiss had her lunch.

As she walked have naked in her own house her long cock swing free she saw it.In a moment her cock was back to life as she saw Ruby's petiteplace ass on fulldisplay swinging freely in the air as herpetsat on all fours reading an X-ray and Vav Comic.

She might have been apetbut she was still Ruby. More or less.

Not that Kale cared as she felt her dick stir as she crept up on the girl crawling on all fours stalking Ruby like a predatora lion hunting a zebra her eyes zeroing in on the tightpink cut of Ruby her cock stood ramrod string as her balls hung heavily as she let out a feral growl leaping onto the girl from behind. Speaking her sex in one go making Ruby squeal.

"Arf!? Arf!?"

Ruby arfedin surprised as she felt her eyesshakeas her cunt wasspreadas Kalie spread her sex from behind. Burying her dick fullyinto Ruys' tight doggy cunt.Making Kali puras she felt Ruby's wonderfullytight velvety folds encasing her dick once again.

Smack! SmacK!

Ruby screamedas low high pitched yips!Left her mouth as Kile fucked the girl from behind. Plunging her bardedcock deepinto her pets warm tightcunt. Hammering away at her like a wild animal.

Smack! Smack!

"ARf! ARF!"

Ruby arfed!In pleasure as Kali fucked the girl. Her hips slamming into her like a jackhammer as her futa dick plundered her tightlove canal.

Smack! SmacK!

Kali growleditno Ruby's ear her filling her inner ear with a heavymust filled breath her mouth bitingher onto her right earlobe and sinkingher fangs into them. Making Ruby's aura flare up as she arfed!In pain as kali pressed her heavyC cup breasts to Ruby's back, snaking her hands around to her exposed chest to play with her exposed and now growingb cup breast.

Her clawed nails taking their time to twisther erect nipples. Flicking and pullingher erect pink mountaintops. Tuning and yankingthem down as she hammeredinto Ruby from behind making her yelp.

"Arf! Arf!"

Ruby cried as Kalis barbs spearedher. Much like the claws of a leopard would ripthe flesh of a wildebeest as her barbswonderfullybut brutally toreaport Rubys inner walls.

As with every meaty Smack!Of flesh on flesh, her barbs gougedout Ruby's insidesmaking the girl arf!As Kali's cockrippedand toreher still impossibly tight cunt apart. Ripping its inner walls to shedsmaking Rubys mind go mushfrompleasure.

As Kali's breedinginstincts kicked into overdrive she tripledher frantic pace. Her fuckingintensifiedto near manic speed as heavy meatyWhacks!

Along with sharp Arfs!Filled the air as Kall fucked Ruby wildly the perverse end for the catto breedthe dog. Filled her mind with a pink haze of lust as sheplunderedRubys' cunt making the poorpetcum over and overagain. Each time Rubycame her cuntquadrupledits alreadylegendary tightness and each time ti came Kali was surprised her dick was not turned into a diamond. As finally!

After a half, an hour on constantnonstopbrutalfucking Kali finally came.Tossing her head back, diggingher claws in her pert, petitebreast and screamingRuby's name as she jammedher cock fully inside of her spasming cunt as her barbs scrapedher womb. Making Ruby howl.

As she felt a tidal wave of thick, virile, boilingfuta cumforceitself into her verypregnant womb as Kali finally! After months of tryingutterlyruinedRuby's once tight cunt.

Making sure that even if she was not a dogshe would neverwalk upright again. As she let out a feralhowlsinking her teeth deepinto Rubys shoulder as they both came as one as Ruby brokeas the cat fucked the dog doggy.

Manyweeks later Kali was enjoying the finerthings in life as she sat alone in her air-conditioned control room. Watching the various monitors of the house as low Slurp! Smacks!Filled the air as Ruby's head bobbedup and down her cock. Worshiping her mistresses meat as Kali looked into the cameras.

Weiss on her knees getting skull fuckedby a futa guar for her breakfast. Even though the CTV Kali har the wet Smacks!And harsh gurglesof a girl strugglingwith choking down a futa cock as she smiled.

Weiss' delivery day was soon arriving. And afterWeiss delivered her, a litter of kittens she would be transferredto the guard barracks. where a specialbed was already made for her. One that could give her back support while tying her firmlydown and spreadingher limbsso the futa guards could breedher without her thrashing too much.

Herguards already had a bet to see who would get her pregnant first! As a pot was made to see who would breedthe Schnee. As the girl had settled wellinto her role as a breeding tool She even had the Belladonna family symbol brandedonto her pale ass. Making her as a breeder for the Belladonna family for the rest of her life.

Smack!

SLURP!

"Good girl," Kali said petting Ruby's head as she looked on.

Yang was asleep on her luxuriousqueen-sized bed. Her swollenstomach was getting larger and larger every day now with new life as Kali smiled.

Ruby was getting close to her due date too! As the puppywould soon give her kittensand-

Ding!"

Kalis scroll rang as she got a tex.

"AHH! She texted!" Klaie said happily as herclienttexted her.

Pyrrha: Kalii! Jaune just came back and I amSO! Glad I sent him with you! Thank you somuch!

Kali: Pyrrha! It is no problem! Jaune was asucha wonderfulintern.All the ladies loved him and we kept to your instructions to keep his dick untouched for the months too.

Pyrrha: Thank you so much! I love Jaune so much! But I just could not! Find it in my heart tobreak him! Thank you for doing so much for me! Even if I'm not a futa like you.

Kali: Think nothing of it, child! You did what you thoguht was best and now you will have asubmissive, loyalboyfriend for the rest of your life!

Pyrrha: Thank you! He's SO much better! He was perfect before but now!? Words fail to describe how happy I am!

Kalie: I'm glad to hear that! Although the woman her where quite...smittenwith Jaune. What are the odds that he coudl come backnextSummer for a part-time job?"

Pyrrha: I believe I Canarrange that. So long as our deal still stands that it.

Kali" No one will lay so much as a finger on his dick. That is yours, this I promise you as head of Menagerie.

Pyrrha; Grand! He will be back next summer and thank you so much!

Kali: You are verywelcome.

Kali finished her text with a sigh."Another satisfied customer." Kali thoguht grinning. The poormMsitrla girl came up to her when she was leaving Beacon distraught!She loved her partner and wanted to breakhim tomake her hers and keep him away from other hungryfemales and futa.

And while she wantedto break him she lacked the heart to do it!

And since Kali was in a generousmood and the blonde cutie already said yes to a summer job she diced to help the Spartan girl out. And now? she was in a loving relationship.

"Ah, youth."

Klai said as she felt her balls tingleas her orgasm drew near as she sighed out loud.

"It's good to be on top."


	38. Submissives, united, never be divided!

Emerald was never what you will call a social butterfly. She did not get along with most people and the few that she did get along with were, for the most part, terrible awful human beings that deserved to be shot on site and not given a second chance to atone for their crimes like she was.

"Ok. Ok. You got this Em! You just need to ask. Come on! Jaune's your friend he will know what to do." Emerald said as she paused outside of the team JNPR dorm. The rough guttural sounds of flesh slapping flesh and the sharp cracks of whips on flesh had finally stopped leaving her with a soaked cunt, a ruined pair of panties and just a little less dignity in her core than when she got up this morning. Which considering the life she had once lead was already shockingly few.

"Just knock the worst he can do is say he can't help you," Emerald said before taking a deep breath raising her hand and knocking on the team JNPR dorm.

Knock! Knock! Emerald rapped the door her heart hammering out of her chest, this was a big risk for her. She needed to word herself just right to one get what she wanted without getting put through a wall.

Not that Jaune would or could put her through a wall but that was not the same for his owner. As she gulped images of a tri-colored horror filled her mind as the door flung up. Cobalt met crimson as Jaune opened the door.

"Em? What's up?" Jaune asked a faint smile on his face his lips curled to their tips in a thin smile. The blonde boy looked like he had been forced through a wall. His hair was a mess, tattered, frayed and damp. His clothes were hastily put on his Beacon outfit torn and sliced in several parts, his legs shook a bit like they might have been made of jello and he had a few bruises and hickeys on his neck.

But Emerald ignored that after all, she was not here for Jaune. Or she was here for Jaune but not like that. Emerald needed Jaune's help and he was the only person in all of Beacon that she trusted to be discreet about what she needed.

"Oh! Hey, Jaune fancy seeing you here!' "In my own dorm?"

Fuck! That was stupid! Just ask him!

"Yeah! Didn't think you would be here?" "But I live here. Why would I not be here?"

"I! Look can I ask you something?" Emerald caved as she saw it, the reason she was here in the first place, hanging off of Jaune's neck was a large shiny studded black collar with the words Property of Neapolitan imprinted on it in bright bold lettering.

"Sure, come on it!" Jaune said waving Emerald inside his room as the green hair thief or ex-thief nodded happily. Jogging in her fat ass swayed a bit as she let Jaune closed the door behind her. Instantly Emerald wanted to gag. JNPR dorm smelled like must. The room was a mess two beds were broken clothes were everything and the floor, bedsheets, walls and ceiling has several suspicious stains on them.

"OK! Jaune I need to ask you a question." "Shoot! If I can help you I will!"

"Ok! Fuck me, this will sound awkward but how did you meet your mistress?" "Who Neo? Well, one time in Vale Nora accidentally pantsed me and when my pants feel down my cock slapped Neo to the concrete and from there? The rest is history.' Jaune saim smiling weakly as Emerald moaned It can't be that simple!

"Well… Fuck I was wondering if Neo knew any other mistresses… like if she knew any she could I don't know personally recommend for me?" "Oh? You want a mistress?" "Yes! But I don't' know who to pick! Everyone looks so damned good in this school! There are so many choices!"

"Well do you have any ideas?" "I… yes… I know I would like a futa." "There are a few good futa's, we have Yang-

"Too rough plus have you seen what that horsecock did to Blake? I'm surprise she can even walk!"

"Good point, ok how about Glynda?" "Have you seen her dungeon?" Jaune shuddered as he share a gulp with Em.

"I see… well, how about Ruby?" "Ruby? She's a futa?"

"Sure is! Her and Neo are actually best friends I might be able to hook you up with her you know?" "Ruby huh? That might just work! Thanks, Jaune!" "Hey I can't say no to my fellow sub can I? After all, what is our motto?"

"Submissives! United! Will never be divided!" Jaune and Emerald said locking their arms together as they gave their sub rallying cry before nodding their head Emerald determ to find her new mistress now or die in the process!

As Jaune nodded he took out his scroll and began to dial.

"Don't worry, I'll call Ruby for you she's pretty chill but she is a bit rough." Jaune warned as Emerald felt the dampness in her crotch grow, she fought the urge to start it finger herself as she nodded.

"Go on…" "I mean she looks all sunshine and rainbows but you don't see Weiss walking bow legged and leaking cum for no reason. She already has acum dump so if you play your cards right you might! Just might get a girlfriend out of all of this and that would be nice." "A girlfriend?" "Yeah, Ruby's looking for love really. And if you re lucking you might just find yourself on her good side and deep with her cock." Jaune said giving Em a wink as she groaned.

"You are making a mess on the bed." "It was already stained." "You do know that that is besides the point." "You ruined it before I even walked in." "You are not helping."

"SO! I didn't know that Jaune and you are friends Em! That's so cool!" Ruby said grinning wickedly at her new friend. Emerald was not in much of a mood to talk right now the girl had come to Ruby asking for a mistress and Ruby was going to deliver that promise in more ways that Emerald could ever imagine.

"I mean! Jaune said you were a good mistress-

"Oh? Did Jaune say that? Well, I don't know if you know this Em but Jaune says a lot of things and you can't' always take him at face value." Ruby purred looking at the bound girl. Emerald sat on her bed blushing worse than her cape her hands gently bound in a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs and a small red and black blindfold on her face. Ruby purred taking a finger and sticking in inside of her open mouth.

"Suck it." Ruby demanded as Em gulped before complying she wrapped her tight warm mouth onto Ruby's finger her tongue lathering it upa s Ruby groaned.

"Good girl." Ruby smirked as she began to bob her finger in and out of the girls mouth, Emerald clamped down on her finger her tight small mouth bobbed up and down filling the air with light slurping sounds as Ruby groaned. A small moan left the younger futa's mouth as her own skirt began to tent. A massive bulge appeared in her clothes as her full fifteen inch long and three thick girl cock spurting out of her pantes!

Ruby's cock grew until it hit Emerald's face the large turgid cock was already leaking out a small river of pre cum as Ruby took her free hand to gently guide Em's head up and down her finger.

The girl blushed like a tomato as Ruby began to rub her cock head all over her face. Ermals face was soon slathered in thick gooey futa pre, the long turgid member with a fat thick angry purple head that looked ready to burst! Was painting her face with Ruby's spunk as she groaned.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun ruining you." Ruby smirked as she took her finger out of her mouth with a low wet plop! Em gasped for air as she felt he ting leave her panties were soaked the feeling of Ruby's hot cock on her face made her want to dive her figners into her pantes and make her self scream! A notion soon put to rest as Ruby took the initiative, Ruby slammed her lips to Emerald making the thief gag! She felt Ruby's thin perfect bee stung lips slam into her own as Ruby kissed, her. Ruby's lips made a vacuum seal on Emeralds mouth making the thief moan a bit.

As she did Ruby's hands instantly went to work there was a loud teardign sounds fill the air. Ruby tore open her white toppl etd her almost D cum breasts spill out, Ruby's hand latched onto Emerald's pink mounds her fingers moving with a dexterity that Emerald had never even know possible! She felt Ruby's hands twist and squeeze her nipples. Her hand moved back and forth on her exposed pink mountaintops, taking no time between them to squeeze fondle and overall toy with her. Emerald moaned out loud her body shuddering as electric blots of pleasure filled her body Emerald gasped as Ruby's hands played with her nipples twisting and jerking them making her body start it go limp with pleasure!

As Ruby's hand teased her the other went directly for its prize. Ruby's other hand went right ote he far too small shorts that contained the thieves bodacious booty that put most other fat asses to shame. Ruby tore off her shorts with a speed and strength that belide her size, as she tripped them off she quickly discarded Emeralds soaked panties tripping the small oddly lacy black fabric off her crotch revealing the soaked pink pussy lips of Emerald. Her cunt was already twitching as it quivered in anticipation Ruby wasted no time driving her hands into her need cunt.

"AHH!" Emerald screamed into Ruby's mouth her hands fought to get out of her handcuffs but they held firm locking her hands in a fluffy embrace as she began to ruthlessly fingered her. Emerald screamed her mind burst in pleasure her untouched virgin cunt was no match to Ruby's aggressive fingers. Emerald moaned and groaned as she began to thrash in the bed. Emrla body shook and shuddered Ruby's right hand play with her breast going to town of her pink mountaintops! Eremad felt her chest have and sway the tiny reaper devouring her body! Emerald shook like a leaf in a storm as Ruby's fingers plunged in and out of her cunt, the reaper activating her semblance as Ruby's hands began to piston in and out into of her cunt!

"Ah! Ruby!" Emerald screamed into the air as Ruby viciously fingered her cunt, Emerald finger the thief turned fight going in and out of her at a blistering speed, going into her tight velvet cunt one two three at a time! Ruby plunged into her cunt! Emerald's mind over loaded Ruby hand blurring into her cunt plunging into her virgin orifice finger blasting her making her scream!

Emerald moaned as her hips bucked upward her body shook like it was being electrocuted, Ruby's moth slammed to her own refusing to let even a squeak of pleasure leave her! Ruby forced Emerald back onto the bed the smaller girls easily manhandling the quivering thief!

Ruby felt Emerald cum the thief shook and screamed! Her body spasmed as her cunt burst on her fingers Emerald let out a loud gasp! As she let her body go. "Ruby! I AHHH!" Emerald screamed as Ruby's mouth found her cunt, her thin evil tongue slammed in and out of Emeralds cunt, Ruby devoured her sex making her moan out loud!

As Emerald screamed out as Ruby's twin hands gripped her chest, no longer gentle or carrying but rough. Ruby manhandled Emeralds tits gripping and pulling them like they belonged to her! Ruby pulled with all her powers yanking her tits making Emerald scream as she manhandled them moulding them into her own person chocolate snow globes as Emerald came again!

The thief shrieked as a second orgasm was forced from her boty a shrill shriek left her mouth Ruby's mouth forced into her cunt as she locked her legs around her ears her thick limbes acted as ear muffs. Ruby smirked Emeralds delicious cunt splattered on her face.

The thief's thick legs kept her head locked in a rare after Ruby was going to be done with her display of dominance. Gonna have to make sure she chokes for that. Ruby thought as Emerald shuddered the thief finally letting go, her legs falling down to a quivering pile. Ruby smirked as she got up Ermas cunt surted out her juices soaking the bed with her fluids.

"Too much…. I can't take it." Emerald moaned her mind a heavy pink fog. The thieves mouth loolled upon a look of pure bliss splashed across her face her body spasming and twitching as she was blasted senseless! The thief groaned in pleasure as-

"You might want to get better! Cause I'm cumming in!" Ruby chirped taking no time to swap her positions slammed her hips over Emeralds face and jamming her cock into her tight throat!

"GLRK!" Emerald groaned as Ruby slammed her own cock right down into the thief tight virgin mouth! Ruby groaned as Emerald's hot tight mouth wrapped around her cock! Her turgid meaty stick bore down into her mouth making a noticeable bulge appear in her beck as Ruby fed her cock down into her throat!

"Oh fuck…. That's good! You are so tight!" Ruby hissed taking no time to raise her hips and slam down onto Emeralds face, smack! Smack! Ruby's groaned as she began to fuck the down girl. Ruby's gips slammed into Emermals face! The young reaper activated her semblance taking no mercy on Emerald's face as she began to fuck her.

Smack! Smack! Ruby's hips slammed into Emerald's face as she rammed her cock down in her throat! The room was filled with the heavy wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh a long with the hav meat whacks! Of her heavy melon sized futa balls slammed into her face! Ruby groaned Emerald's hot tight mouth wrapped around her cock as Emerald's cock was engulfed in the tight throat of the bodacious chocolate skinned thief's mouth! Emerald shook as her cunt spasmed as she came again!

Emerald moaned out loud or she tried to. Her moans were cut off as it was a bit hard to moan when you had fifteen inches of soda can thickcock jammed right into you throat! Merals yes rolled into the back of her head Ruby's heavy pulsing balls slammed into her face making low meaty whacking sounds to fill the air.

Whack! Whack! Ruby's balls slammed into her face as Ruby maoned, her hips crashing into Emeralds face making her cock melt in her hot inner mouth. Her tongue slateried her cock up instinctively reaching around and snacking around the monstrous member deep into her mouth!

"Oh fuck! Here it comes! Get ready!" Ruby hiised as she doubled her speed slamming her hips up and down at a furious pace! HER cock pumped in anot of MErla smouh until

"THERE! Take it!" Ruby hissed as she came her cock exploded into Emerald's face her balls pulsed and her dick throbbed as she cuem. Ruby fired off a half gallon of futa com was forcibly pumped into Emerald's gut, making her stomach bulge.

"Fucke me, take it…" Ruby said moaning in bliss as she came, Ermals cutn came from the brutal face fucking as both teens experienced climax.

"As fun as that was and it was fun now it was time for the main course!" Ruby said taking her cock out from Emerald's battered mouth with a meaty plop! Ruby heard her sub gag. Choking on her cum her red eyes rolled up in bliss as she smirked going over to Emeralds virgin cunt, taking her turgid member resting eagerly at her front entrance. Emeralds sex quivered shivering like it was anticipating to devour her cock. Ruby grinned as she rubbed her cock on Emerald's slit making her shiver..

"You are going to be a fun one." Ruby smirked taking both of Emeralds legs lifting them over her hand before driving her cock into Emeralds well lubricated pussy as two things happened at once one Emerald howled.

"Ruby! AH!" Emerald screamed as she felt her cunt stretched Ruby's fat thick cock. Her cock plunged into the deepest parts of Emeralds sex stopping only when it pressed into her womb.

"Fuck! Emerald, you are so tight!" Ruby hissed as she felt her cock crushed by Emeralds sex. The virgin cunt clamped down onto her cock her tight virgin walls wrapped around Ruby's cock taking it into a vice like grip as Ruby began to pound.

Smack! Smack! Ruby slammed into Emerald in a brutal mating press. The young futa hissed out loud grating with pelasse as she forced ear spitting moans of pleasure as she pounded the former cirnal tearing cries of bliss from the thief as she pounded her cunt like a fleshy piston, smack! Smack! Ruby fucked the thief like a futa possed, her balls whacking into the fat thick globular ass as Ruby grunted.

"Gonna ruin that ass next!" Ruby hissed as she slammed her cock into the deepest parts of Merals cunt striking directly into her womb! Making Emeralds eyes roll into the back of her head as she screamed.

"AH! Ruby! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Emerald screamed out loud as she felt her cunt clamp down as she was brutally and wonderfully defiled by the thick futa cock!

"Fuck you? Fuck me what?! What's my name!" Ruby hissed drived her cock straight int her baby chamber as Emerald wailed.

"Mistress! Please fuck me mistress! Breed me!" Emerald screamed as Ruby smiled petting her pet on the cheek as she tripled her hips cunt shattering pace. SMack! SMack! Ruby slammed into Emerald like a whirl wind forcing orams oafter orags out of her maind, ruining her cunt and making her see a heavy pink fog. Smack! Smack! Ruby's cock broke her pets mind, Emerald screamed and cried out like a banshee her voice losing all from of cohesion as-

"Cummign!" Ruby said as she sealed her lips it Emerald driving her cock into the deepest parts of her cunt. Her dick fired off like a volcano filling Emeralds baby chamber to the brim with thick hot boiling futa cum! Drowning her ovaries in cum making the thief break her yes rolled itnot he back of her head her body shook and spasamed the orgasam tearing her from realtiy. Her body spasmed and went still from the cataclysm of pleasure of being breed taking its tolls as Ruby heard Emerald whimper out one last mistress before she slumped into a fucked stupid slumber.

"Good pet. Remind me to thank Jaune and tell Neo to not break his cock later." Ruby said smiling as she reached under her pillow taking out a small black collar with Ruby's #1 Pet On it as she clicked it on her face and smiled.

"There! Perfect!" Ruby said as she collared her new pet a kiss on her for ebeg ris leather cock throb still pouring out thick gooey shots into Emerald's cunt making her body shudder as Ruby went to sleep on her well breed pet...


	39. Lancaster

Jaune loved his girlfriend Ruby. She was perfect for him. Shy and sweet, she was always there for him! Ever since she became his partner in the Emerald forest the young reaper zipping to the rescue because some people who will not be named thought it was a good idea to pin Jaune to a tree with a spear midair! Left him vulnerable to the Grimm! Ruby came in saved the day and the two were best friends ever since! Until the dance where a bumbling and drunk Ruby confessed to Jaune who blushed stuttered and accepted her confession and the two became Beacons cutest couple! Or on the surface, they were cute you see what most people did not know was that Ruby was only sweet in public. You take her behind closed doors and she changed...

"Fuck! Eat my cunt!"

Ruby shouted her silver eyes rolling up to the top of her head as she ground her tight searing pussy into her lover's thick lips. Jaune's insanely talented tongue dance into the tight pink folds of her small sex. Rolling over her vulva playing with her special knob and making Ruby moan.

"Fuck me you are good!"

Ruby shouted yanking the blonde love of her life by the long dark leash that connected to the tight black collar that read Property of Ruby Rose adorned with red roses and cookie crumbs. Jaune shot his tongue into her quivering sex making Ruby see stars! Jaune had already made her cum twice and he was working his way to a third orgasm as she groaned.

"Stick it in there! Put that damn gift to women as far as you can go!" Ruby shouted taking her free hand and shoving into her sex. Gripping him by his short blonde locks slamming his face forward her small lithe hips grinding into his face smearing him with her tangy love juice as-

"Fuck me! Cumming!"

Ruby yelled as her third orgasm of the night hit her making her eyes roll to the back of ther head as she forced Jaune into her snatch as her cunt burst. Firing off covering Jaune with her pussy juices as Ruby's climax made her shudder.

"Good boy, you are going to get a treat!"

Ruby purred twisting her body around her dripping shaking cunt never leaving Jaune face as she came eye to eye with Jaune's one-eyed sea monster.

"Why hello there little Jaune! Nice to eat you!"

Ruby said before opening her mouth and swallowing Jaune's cock hole. The blonde boy gasped as his monolithic ten inched cock disappeared down into Ruby insanely hot and tight throat! Her small mouth bulged and stretched as an object thicker than her legs as shoved down her mouth! Ruby took the cock like a champ! Bobbing her head up and down. Rolling her thin devilish tongue all along Jaune's glands. Flicking and tasting the sweet-salty discharge that leaked out over her mouth.

Low wet smacks! And slurps! Filled the air as Ruby took Jaune's cock to the base of her mouth his ten inches long four wide stretching her tight orifice out making her silver eyes bulge out of their sockets! Ruby was in heaven! Taking her loved cock to the back of her throat! Jaune's cock only stopped when it hit the spongy back part of her mouth as she swallowed it.

Jaune groaned his tongue assaulting Ruby's pussy. Making intact patters as he lapped up his girlfriends love juices. Jaune made Ruby squirmed her slime A-cum breast rubbing on his chest. Her hard pink mountain tops scrapping Jaune's six-pack that she could mold cookie dough on Ruby felt it happen.

Jaune's cock began to twitch, as Ruby doubled her head bobbing.

Smack! Slurp!

Ruby intensified her efforts taking Jaunes monolithic' cock like a trained whore. Her head bobbing up and down Jaune's cock with damn near supersonic speeds making the blonde's eyes roll to the back of his head as-

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he came. His cock doubled in width as Ruby's eyes bugled out of her skull. Jaune's cock fired off like a cannon round from a Bullhead! Firing out load after load of hot creamy Arc cum that beat any store bought milk!

Ruby moaned her mouthed painfully stretched greedily swallowed her lover's cum as her own cunt shook. Jaune's tongue drove her over the edge send her into another mind shattering orgasm making Ruby drool.

Soon Jaunt stopped cumming giving Ruby a baby belly before she removed his monolithic cock from her mouth with a wet plop! Ruby gasped as Jaune's cock fired again, letting out on last long long thickglob of Arc frosting smacking her full across the face with a thick dollop of thick boiling cum making her lick it off like syrup on ice creams! Slurp!

Ruby swallowed Jaune's cum before twisting on his cock as she prepared for the main course. Ruby wasted no time aligning her tight cunt before droppingit on Jaune's cock. Ruby screamed.

"FUCK ME! YOU ARE SO DAMN BIG!"

Ruby shouted as her tight love box was painfully but wonderfully stretched by the monolith bitch breaker of her boyfriend, partner, and fiance Jaune Arc. His cock plunged into her womb like a damn rowingoar! Breaking past her slick cunt's defenses battering its way up her forcing the tiny reapers slick infernal inner walls apart making Ruby moan like a slut as she impaled her self on Jaune's massive cock!

"Tight!" "You bet you ass i"m tight! I got the best cunt in school lover boy!"

Ruby gasped her mind shattering as Jaune's cock bullied its way up her infernal walls, that were doing their best to fight back her pussy contracted like a living animal, crushing Jaune's cock in a hellish infernal vice around it making Jaune moaned as his cock finally! Bullied its way up to Ruby's womb making the reaper see stars.

"Fuck me! I needed this cock in my life!"

Ruby yelled finally impaled on Jaune dick, relish just how full the thing stratched her! His cock pulsed and forced her hellish walls apart making an obscene bulgethat was thicker that Ruby's own arm appear on her stomach as the out of Jaune's cock poked through.

"I hop your are ready love! Cuase I am notgo it to be gentle!" Ruby hissed before raisng her hips making Jaune gasp! As her cunt crushed his cock making both lovers cry out as she slides her soaping cunt halfway off his sex before slamming it back down as their fucking began.

For the next two hours, the only sound that could be heard in the team Juneberry dorm room was the rough slapping sounds of flesh on flesh.

Smack! Whack!

Ruby rode Jaune like a woman possed. Slamming her hips up and down her semblance at full tilt! Jaune's coked thrust in and out of Ruby as the boy gave into his lust. Slamming his hips forward making every loud wet meaty smack! Reverberate in the dorm.

"Yes! That's it! Buck, you hip lover boy! Make me cum!" Ruby shouted her mind lost in pleasure as mind shattering orgasm after orgasm rocked through her body. Jaunes cock ruined her cunt. Making her scream as the alpha cock speared her sex.

Ruby let time slip as her hips crashed up and down on Jaune like a steel driver. One hand played with her needy clit, the other yanked Jaune's leash. Demanding he fuck her harder than he cum deeperinto her and-

"AHH!" Jaune yelled as he came.

"Fuck yes!" Ruby screamed as Jaunes cock fired. It pulsed and throbbed before letting out a gallon of virileArc cum right into her fertile womb. Ruby saw white as Jaune came into her. She thanked Oum himself for the invention of birth control as she knew without it she would be very pregnant.

As Jaune's cock fired her own mind-shattering climax came as her mind snapped! Her pussy walls doubled their impossible tightness. Spasmed and jerking around Jaune's cock making him scream as both lovers shouted in climax.

Ruby wasted no time. She pulled herself off Jaune's alpha cock. letting a sick wet plop!Fill the air as a waterfall of cum lead form her once ruined now already back to tight cunt.

Ruby grinned aligning Jaunes cock to her puckered ass and slamming down without hesitation.

"Too tight!" Jaune yelled as Ruby's rosebudenveloped his dick. The literally inhuman ass hole of the reaper put her cunt to shame. As it broke down on Jaune's dick. Ruby wasted no time bouncing herself on him like a cowgirl breaking her prized stalling. Slamming her tiny ass on Jaune's cock time and time again, relishing the way his cock simply ruined her ass!

Ruby rode him hard taking no breaks screaming his name as she came again and again before Jaune hollered blowing one finally creamy load deep into her ass as both lovers shook shudder and collapsed into a pile of sweaty limbs...

"Jaune?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"I... Thanks... for letting me do this I know my feetish is pretty wierd." Ruby said blushing as she laid on her knight's chest. the JNBR room benefit of Nora and blake was dead silent except for the two lovers heavy labored breathing, Jaune raised a hand to ruffle her hair.

"No problem Ruby. I love you." "I love you what?" Ruby asked teasingly as Jaune sighed.

"I love you mistress."

"Good boy! Now let's eat some cookie dough! There is an X-ray marathon is coming on and I won't miss it for the world!"

"Whatever you say, mistress."

Jaune said Ruby giggled placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and pulling his collar lovingly as the two lovers began to rest...


	40. Silent Kos

Neo was used to many things in her life she was used to eating the best foods, she was used to having someone handwashher body every day, taking care to scrub every nook and cranny from the tip of her head to the bottom of her feet. She even made sure someone paid extraattention to her whiskers, the mongoose faunus was notone to look anything but her best but even Neo at her worst was stillstunning.Be that as it may, Neo was also used to the best feeling in her life getting her cunt splitopen every morning as she woke up.

Neo let out a silent moan of pleassure as she felt her tighthoney pot broken in by a foot of cock. Even in his sleep, her lover was able to make her quiver. Jaune groaned her human consort was still resting not that it mattered to Neo one bit. She was going to get her morning fuck before she dropped him off in Beacon no matter what and if he was not awake for the beginning? Too bad.

Neo let out a silent gasp the feeling of her intestines being shifted around by a foot of a cock that was thicker than her wristslamming inside of her, stretching her tight velvety walls that clamped down on the invader greedilymilking it for every drop of cum that was those thick tennis ball sized balls of his.Neo wasted no time not that she was in a hurry Jaune's schedule was moldedafter her life not his after all as she began to bounce.

The soft wet smackingsounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Neo raised and lowered her self onto that fat piece of fuck stick that he dared to call a dick seriously! IT was like Jaune had a third leg that never got the message that a dick was actually supposed to fitin a cunt not break it in half!

Neo let out another whimper her small tinysex was brutally ripped apart as she increased her bouncing she didn't care if it hurt, she didn't care that her small sex was being torn in half by every single drop! Her fat ungodly ass clappedhis balls making meaty whacking sounds fill the air as Neo rode her lover. Neo bounced up and down like a mad woman her cunt crushinghis dick every last ounce of her energy was being poured into making sure that the fat piece of fuck meat lodged deep into her sex was going to be milked for every last ounce of cum that it had!

Neo rode Jaune like an animal! Fucking her lover with an animalistic intensity that belied her petite nature her claws shot out of her hands digginginto Jaune's back her fangs popped out of her mouth as a low growl left her face.

The rough smackingof flesh slapping flesh began to rise in pitch Neos' determination to ride this fat inhuman dick that would not have been out of place on a horse faunus! To an orgasam, before she blacked out in pain was overpowering her better judgment!

The petite woman slammed up and down not caring of the downright grotesquebulge in her gut or the way her intestines and sex were being molded into the perfect fuck hole fo rJaune's dick! She didn't care about the consequences she just caring about getting that fat fucking dick to break and have its seed pump up her womb!

"Neo? What are you-

Jaune woke up to the familiar scene of his mistresscrushing his dick with her cunt Neo slammed her lips on Jaune right! As their claims happened! NEo let out a silent shriekof pain and pleasure her mind over lad her cunt so thoroughly broken in and now forcibly pumpedwith over a gallon of thick juicy Arc baby batter that it would most likely never close up again!

Neo let her eyes roll up to the back of her head as Jaune grunted his fat dick still pumping up her guts as Neo kissed him har riding him as crashing waves of pain and pleassure filled her body as she fucked her stud stupid on that dick! before making out even harder forcing her tongue into his mouth battling his own down in a show of dominance as the two lovers made out on the bed.

After that Neo kickedJaune off telling him to go get dressed after Jaune left Neo snappedher fingers at once the jingling of a collar filled the air as a pair of orange tiger ears snapped up.

"Yes, Mistress?" A shy brokenvoice said as Neo snapped.

Clean me pet. Do it before your master get's out of the shower or back in the belt with you.Neo snapped as the still panting form of Pyrrha Nikos tiger faunus champion partner of Jaune gulped. The subby faunus nodded still getting over her own orgasm as she crawled over to Neo's crotch.

Pyrrha gulped hermistresses cunt looked like it had been blownopen ripped apart as Jaune's seed glomped out of it Pyrrha wince as she began to clean.

Neo hissed in pleasure loving how much of a fuckin sub this champion was.

Pyrrha did nottake losing Jaune to Neo well the woman should have made a move if she had done so sooner and not been a coward maybe she would not be eating out Jaune's cum from hercunt? But that was neither here nor there Neo dugher claws in Pyrrha's skull pulling her deeper into her cunt making the girl squirm.

Get in there! Clean me well or else!Neo signed to the gagging on cum girl as she began to be cleaned...

Later on, after getting thoroughlycleaned out and after biddingJaune goodbye to Beacon with a fatsloppyfrench kiss Neo pulled Pyrrha close as she signed one final warning.

Pet.

"Yes, Mistress?"

I know it goes without saying but keep your cucky hands off my stud or I will beat you to death with your own tiara, do you hear me?

"Yes, ma'am!"

Good. Now get out, make sure he's back by ten or else... Neo warned before slamming the door in Pyrrhas face as she went to prepare for the evening...


	41. Bandit love

Raven Branwen had seen much of the world in her life. She had seen monstrous Grimm the size of small skyscrapers, she had seen men become monster and monsters become men. She had seen towns burn and kingdoms fall but still, the world found way's to surprise her.

"He said no?Raven asked crimson eyes wide in shock as Vernal nodded. The short futa frowning.

"Yes, mam."

Veral said frowning her yellow eyes falling to the floor, as Raven's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes man. Very." Vernal said as Raven already knew she was, Vernal rarely if ever got information wrong and this was not one of the times. As Raven looked behind her where the tied and bound body of the Schnee heiress.

The petite woman had crashed literally into her camp over a few days ago. If Vernal was supposed to be believed, that the girl had landed in a crashed ship. Even if Raven never heard a ship crash that should have echoed clearly in the base that was irrelevant.

Vernal had somehow found a Schnee and at the time Raven had seen a payday a mile long approaching her. But now? Her father-

"Said no."

Vernal said yellow eyes frowning reading her leader and mistresses mind as Raven sighed. Walking up to the Schnee who light blue eye's glared pure hatred into her as Raven frowned.

"I just got off the scroll with your father."

"And?"

"Someone's bitter."

Vernal said snidely as Raven hushed her.

"You might want to know that he was refused to pay your ransom."

"He what!?"

"You heard me. He refused to pay the ransom. And that means…

"That means what?"

" That means that I need to find out what to do with you." "We could feed her to the Grimm." Vernal said shrugging her shoulders.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Enough. Both of you. You will not be fed to the Grimm. But you will also not be going home. I think I've found a better use for you." Raven said as she eyed the Schnee girls lips as her mouth watered and her skirt tented.

Schlrk! Pop! Slurp!

"This was a good idea."

Raven thought as she rubbed her hands along the smooth silky blue hair of the Schnee heiress who was currently gagging on the massive futa cock in her mouth. As Raven had decided that if she could not sell the girl she could at least useher.

SCRLRK!! POP!

Raven let out a low moan as her cock was forceddeeper into the Schnee girls hot inviting throat. As her horse dick broke apart the tiny Schnee's jaws. Making the girl's silver eyes well up with tears as the bandit's cock broke down the girl's throat forcing it down into her windpipe as Raven sighed.

The girl's throat felt like a slice of heaven to her cock. Her tight mouth devouring her cock as her throat milked it for all she was worth.

As she worked her hands up and down her hair as she bucked her hips forward. Driving her cock deep and deeper into her throat. As he bucked her hips low wet smacking! Sounds filled the air as Raven skull fucked the girl.

Smack! Smack!

Raven grunted using the Schnee girls hair as a fulcrum to forced her mouth up and down her cock. Making Weiss's throat bulge as she rammed her cock. As her large futa balls smacked! Against the girl's tight throat.

Striking her jugular like twin meaty wrecking ball as meaty whacks! Filled the air as Weiss chockedon the massive cock in her mouth, cutting off the girls air supply. As wet slurping!

Sounds filled the air as she furiously fought to say awake as Raven's dick hammered down her petite pale throat wrecking her small frame before-

"Cumming!"

Raven yelled as her balls bulged filling the girls gut with a massive amount of futa cum. As her throat bulged out as the inhuman amount of cum forced it open as several large massedappeared and disappeared in Weiss that in rapid succession as loud meaty gulps!

FIlled the air as Weiss was forced to swallow the entirety of Raven's load before she yanked! Her cock form the poor girl's throat, ripping it out with a wet plop!

Making Weiss gag as she coughed up minor amounts of futa cum as her wrecked throat still too sore from the inhuman cock to do much but cry out weekly as it was still broken from the cock that was so recently inside of her throat before yelping!

As Raven tossed her onto her rugged bed. Yanking off the girl's white skirt, revealing lacy white underwear as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Where you expecting to get laid?" Raven asked absentmindedly before she rippedoff the girl's white expensive panties that probably cost more than her entire camp revealing her perfect tiny pussy. Dripping with juices as she crawled over her bed. Making the bed creak as she laying her horse cock to Weiss dripping slit.

"Wait! You can't be serious! That will never fit!"

Weiss begged as Raved rubbed her horse dick to Weiss cunt making her shiver before gripping her hips.

"I am serious. Thick cock is going fully into your cunt. And if you are worried you better bite your tongue."

Raven said before aligning her cock and in one hard thrust shoved it inside of Weiss's drooling cunt as two things happened at once. One Weiss screamed.

And inhumanly shrill scream left the small girls that as Raven's cock forced itself inside of her formerly untouched pussy. Her literal horse cock forcing her once virginal walls painfully apart. As she spread her pussy making it bulge obscenely as her cock drilled into the girl's cunt.

Not stopping it's pile driver like thrust until it reached her womb as Weiss screamed. Two. Raven grunted. The Schnee girl was jsut as tight as she was led to believe. The princess royal pussy fighting her cock at every inch, as it tried to force the inhuman invader out from its midst.

As an object that was over three times the width of her admittedly well-toned legs was forcedinside of it. Making her velvety inner walls become pulled to their absolute limits.

As Raven held the girl's thing waist firmly.Guiding her cock inside of her wonderfully tight pussy. Making Weiss scream in pain and agony as Raven's balls finally hit the pale girls soft ass with a low thud!

As Rave finally fully hilted herself inside the girls' tight pussy. Taking a moment for her cock to get used to the impossibly tight inner walls of Weiss' cunt as-

"Take it out! NOW! Please! Take it out it hurts!"

Weiss wailed as tears fell from her eyes as her body shook and convulsed with pain as Ravne smirked,

"As you wish."

Raven said with a sadistic grin as she yankedhalf of her cock out form Weiss ruined cunt. Making the girl howl in agony. As her walls were forced apart by the massive bulbous equine invader as she let out a shrill scream as Raven dragged her cock half wat out of Weiss cunt. Lett a full half of her horse dick show out of the heiress.

Covered in old saliva, fresh blood and pussy juices, standing high in the low light of the tent like a meaty sword about to spear down into a conquered opponents before slamming her cock all the way back inside of the girl in a pile drive like motion making Weiss scream.

Smack! Smack!

Raven wasted no time, slamming her hips into Weiss. Her massive horse dick plunging in and out of Weiss's cunt at a breakneck speed. Her massive cock ruined the girl's cunt.

Stretching out her once regal folds that clung to it viciously wrapping it up in her velvety walls as her cunt fought to keep her cock in her at all times. As more heavy Smack! Smack! SOunds filled the air as the bed creaked and groanedfrom the extra weight thrust on it as-

"Stop! PLEASE! It Hurts!"

Weiss begged tear s in her eyes as Raven's cock plundered her inner depth. the massive futa cock sawed into and out of the girl's cunt. Ruining and deforming it in the process. Allowing for a mass bulge to appear in her stomach as Ravne smirked.

"Not today child. You father failed to pay for you and as such! You will spend the rest of your life as our breeding tool!" Ravne said cruelly before roughly slamming her hips forward making Weiss gag. This was a horrible situation for the heiress! Trapped on a bandits bed as loud wet-

Smack! Smacks!

Filled the ais as her cunt was deformedby the massive the cock that was pulverizing her once virgin walls slamming into her was over threetimes the size of her own leg!

And the massive meaty smacks! Of it running in and out of her pussy painfully stretching out her sex far beyond what it was ever meant to reasonably accommodate filled the air as Weiss's body shook. Her body shook like a leaf in the wind as Ravne's cock plundered her.

Raven thrust into Weiss like a futa possed. Girppisn Weiss thing lithe hips with her firm gloved hands. Slamming her up and down her cock with both of her hands. Slamming her cock in and out of the Schnee's former regal pussy making her scream as-

"AHHH!"

Weiss suddenly cried out as her legs suddenly and violently twisted and shook her whole body jerked like a live wire was forced into as Raven smirked.

"Cumming form getting raped are we? You really are a whore." Ravne said smugly never one stopping her brutalthrust into the Schnee girls quivering folds.

Smack! Smack!

Raven grunted internally as the girls pussy convulsed around her making her scream at the top of her lungs as Raven grunted.

Shifting positions form the standard missionary into the infamous Branwen mating press.

Lifting Weiss's legs over her shoulders aiming her cock right for her now exposed ovaries. Making sure her massive cock broke down the girl's womb as her infamous equine cock.


	42. Knightslayer: Chapter III

**Contains**: Futa, Deepthroat

Blake's golden eyes opened, the cum drunk cat Faunus looking on as she began to recount what exactly had happened before she passed out. She remembered her and Yang desperately trying to get Jaune to come back to their dorm, then she remembered him actually showing up! Then all the fucking came to her at once, the girl feeling her pussy ache from the brutal pounding. She traced her hand across her ass, her eyes widening in shock when she felt just how horribly gaped her asshole was. With how gaped open it was, she was sure she could fit her entire forearm inside of her asshole with no problem. The feeling made Blake go red, but she then started hearing sultry moans.

Looking up, Blake saw Jaune pounding into Yang's pussy with all his might before groaning out as he shot his thick, gooey load deep into her cunt. The busty blonde screamed out in ecstasy as her pussy was filled with Jaune's seed, the girl going limp. Luckily for her, Jaune had untied her, but that was just so he could get her in a better position to fuck her in. But now that he was finished cumming inside of Yang, he simply let go of her and watched her slide off of his still hard cock. Jaune smirked and gave the blonde's ass a hard slap before looking over at the recently awakened Blake.

He sauntered over to her, and Blake crawled over to him, ready to meet him halfway. Her face was still covered in the cum she had passed out in, but she didn't care. All she was concerned about was dragging herself over to that giant cock and those two swinging balls. When she was close, she got up to her knees and looked up to Jaune with a pleading look, her pussy already beginning to leak her juices onto the carpeted floor. Jaune met her stare, smirking at the lust in his little kitty whore's eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked her. "You can start cleaning off my cock."

That was all the confirmation Blake needed before digging into her snack. She took a firm hold of Jaune's monstrous cock with both hands before shoving it into her mouth. Even though she was already quivering by just putting the tip of his cock in, Blake kept on going, bobbing her head back and forth and swallowing more and more of that hot dick. She licked along the base with her tongue while taking it down her throat, choking and gagging ever so slightly as she slurped on Jaune's cock.

Jaune let out a moan as he placed his hands on the back of Blake's head, rubbing her ears as her throat bulged from his cock traveling deeper inside of her throat. Her golden eyes were crossing and rolling up into her skull as air was becoming more and more scarce. However, Blake wasn't a quitter, and she'd be damned if she didn't suck that cock like a good Faunus bitch. So, Blake picked up the pace, practically slamming her head forward until her nose was at Jaune's pelvis, his cock completely buried in her abused and stretched out throat.

Once again, Jaune moaned out in bliss as he let out a few spurts of cum. Blake felt the few droplets come out and knew that sooner or later, his dam was going to break. At first, Blake was curious if she'd even be able to handle the amount of cum Jaune was capable of shooting out, but she then remembered that at this stage, it wouldn't matter. She absentmindedly continued licking and sucking on his fat cock as she began to hope and pray that maybe this time, it would just be a light load as opposed to the tsunami of nut Jaune normally produced.

Jaune groaned as he tightened his grip on the back of Blake's head, shooting his load straight into Blake's poor, unsuspecting stomach. The cat Faunus' eyes shot open with hearts forming in them as the cum hit her like a punch to the stomach. Immediately, it began filling up her stomach and making her feel like she had just eaten a five course meal. Her stomach bulged out as she stated desperately swallowing down load after load, soon resorting to taking big gulps. Then, when she couldn't swallow or gulp anymore, she felt cum trickle from nose as her cheeks swelled up and cum dribbled from her lips. And if Blake wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn there was cum shooting from both sets of her ears.

The blonde leader of Team JNPR kept cumming in Blake until he felt like he had completely drained his balls. He pulled his spit and cum covered cock out of her mouth, only to squirt some cum right onto her face, adding some fresh jizz to her face on top of the cum that already covered her. Blake fell to her hands and knees, coughing out cum as she began gasping for air. While she had her little episode, vomiting up cum as she breathed heavily, Jaune looked back to Yang, the blonde rolling onto her stomach and beginning to close her eyes, thinking it was over for the night.

Seeing this, Jaune looked to his cock which was still as hard as it was when he had started tonight, and went over to Yang. He grabbed the blonde by her long, curly locks and lifted her head up, much to her dismay. He brought her head closer to him so that she was eye level with his massive cock. Gulping, Yang looked up to a smirking Jaune, the lavender eyed girl beginning to put together the pieces in her head. She looked over to Blake to try and rope her into it, but when she saw her girlfriend coughing up cum, she knew that Blake had already had her turn.

Looking back to Jaune, Yang weakly smiled. "Can I at least start with the balls?"


	43. Yandere

Yandere!Ruby shows Jaune what happens when he doesn't listen to her, perhaps a few broken bones, some drugs and a non-stop fuck session will teach him how to obey his wife. (All that good femdom).

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said as a loud and horrible crack! Was heard in the air. The sound of snapping bones along with a pained scream filled her ears as she sighed. "Ruby! Please! I didn't mean to!" The cute terrified voice of her husband of five years Jaune Arc said as Ruby sighed.

"SHH! Hush now Jaune, I know you didn't mean to look at that slut but you did! You really really did! You let her tempt you Jaune!" Ruby said fixing Crescent Rose, back in its rifle form as she sighed, taking a pitying look down at her husband's broken twisted limbs that now reminded her of some type of a macabre pretzel. Mangled and shatteredas he laid down whimpering like a wounded animal on their large king sized mattress.

"It was an accident!" "I know, but don't worry It won't happen twice," Ruby said with a falsely sweet smile as Jauen screamed. Her husband had made the unfortunate mistake of looking at some slut on the way back from thier last mission and Ruby just hadto punish him for it! How else was he going to learn?! She took her gun and gently and lovingly broke his legs and arms, making sure he could not walk to some whore or touch another woman but her-

"Maybe I should cut off his fingers? But then he couldn't give me as good head pats." Ruby thought cocking her head as-

"Ruby!" "Yes dear! What is it?" Ruby asked instantly smiles as her man whimpered.

"You… You have to heal me, Ruby…" "And I will! Right after you learn yourlesson! I'm thinking of leaving you like this for a week or so and-

"But Pyrrha comes today! She's coming in to check on me… you know like the-

"Social worker she is…." Ruby growled as she felt her fists tighten. That Nikos slut was making moves on HER Jaune. She needed to teach that thieving partner of Jaune's a lesson… A high impact projectile lesson and-

"Jaune. You are not thinking of sleeping with that whore, right?" "What!? NO! I love you, Ruby! I would never cheat!" "Really? Well, I believe you! I really do, but let's just be sure ok?" Ruby asked taking out a thin needed filled with an orange-purple substance as-

"Ruby!? What is-

"SHHH! IT will all be over soon." Ruby said as she raised the needle and jammedit right into Jaune's neck…

Slurp! GLurk! Smack! The hot wet slurping noises of a young woman inhalinga cock filled the air. SLurp! Glurk! Smack! Ruby groaned her panties soakedand her mouth painfully unhinged as she swallowed over a full foot of large uncut Arc Cock! The young woman inhaled her lover's cock. Taking it to the back of her very throat!

"Ruby! Please!"Jaune begged his still broken pretzel like limbs now tied to the posts of thier bed or as Ruby called it thier lovenest. Ruby gaggedon Jaune's cock. His monolithic cock plowing down her small tight throat as he groaned. His body was in agony steaks of lighting induced agony flashed in his mind as his shatteredbones were pulled tight against the ropes on the bed.

HIs cock inhaled by Ruby's impossibly tight throat as she swallowed her lover's cock! Smack! Glurp! Ruby took Jaune's cock to the back of her hot tight mouth. Her eyes watering ever after all these years she still! Could not fit all of his cock down her mouth!

"Hesh too BIG!" Ruby gagged spitting up Jaune's cock as it bulgedout her jaw. BReaking past her tight mouth into the back of her throat as-

"RUBY! Cumming!" Jaune said as Ruby smiled.

"Cum! Cum for me, love! Show me how much you love me!" Ruby thought as Jaune's cock fired. His dick explodedin her mouth. Shooting off a long line of thickrich Arc seed right into her belly! Ruby camethen and there. Her body shaking and snapping as a massive orgasm rocked her small lithe form. The very act of Jaune's cum splashing into her gut sending her past the edge as she groaned.

Ruby gulped down every last drop of Jaune's precious seed! Swallowing it like any good wife should! As she finished draininghis monster of a cock she took her mouth off with a messy wet plop! Jaune's massive purple mushroom head popping!Out of her mouth with a messy pop! As she freed her beleagueredjaw several messy lines of silver spit connected her lips to his throbbing purple mushroom tip that was by itself thicker than her very leg!

As she groaned Ruby planted a small kiss on he loves breed tower as she got up. Staring down lovingly sickly purple hearts in her eyes at her loves pained captive form. Her body shook she waited long enough and now it was time for the main meal.

Ruby grinned with one smooth motion taking off her soaked silky red panties leaving her painfully tight and oh so small cunt. That was drooling like a predator about to swallow its prey!

"Ruby! Please, be gentle?"

"Oh, Jaune…I love you too much to be gentle!" Ruby said in a painfullysweet voice as in one smooth motion she slammed her cunt down on his cock!

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed the sudden force of Ruby's dick guillotine coming down on his cock pulled his broken limbs against his restraints as he moaned.

"Ruby! It hurts!" Jaune said as Ruby whimpered. Her insanely tight and oh so small cunt was once again filledwith Arc cock! Jaune's alpha cock speared her inner sex! Going straight past her cervix and kissing her womb!

Ruby cam right away her cunt acting like the cock chopper that was and clampingdown on Jaune with enough force to break metal! Jaune screamed out in pain his aura flared around his cock to protect it from damage as Ruby grinned.

"Jaune! I LOVE YOU!"

Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, her cunt attackingthe monstrous intruder inside of her making her scream! Ruby yanked half of her infernal cunt off of his cock making him squeal! Jaune didn't have time to think as Ruby began to bounce.

Smack! Smack! The hard smackingsounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ruby began to bounce on her lover's cock! Ruby slammed her hips up and down her loves cock like a wild animal! She rode his cock in alust filled mindless animalistic passion! Bouncing and smacking on his monster cock! His cock breaking under her cunt's impossible pressure! Ruby gave Jaune no rest!

Bouncing on his cock like a mad woman, her semblance blasting at full speed as she rode his coco no matter how much he came. Jaune's cock fired again and again like a cannon! Time and time again wave, after wave of thick, virileArc seed crashed! Into her tiny baby chamber! Drowning her eggs in thick seed deeply impregnating her and even damaging her ovaries! Ruby didn't care. Jaune was going to see that whore Pyrrha so the best way to make sure Pyrrha could never! Take her man was to make it so he could notcum.

Her dick breaking cock did that for her. Keeping his cock thoroughly trapped in her hellish inner walls. Jaune's screams of pain barely registering as Ruby experiencing orgasm after orgasm. Her cunt milkingher lover to the very core! As she drained Jaune-

"Ruby! Please! It hurts!"Jaune moaned as-

"SHH! Baby I'll make it all better." Rub said as her hands shot out! Reaching around Jaune's neck as she began to squeeze.

Jaune screamed. "Ruby!? What are- GAH!" Jaune's words died in his mouth as Ruby began to stranglehim.

"Jaune! You belong to me! "Smack! Smack!

"Not some read head whore! And if you won't love me in life! You will love me in death!" Ruby shouted her cunt bouncing off Jaune's cock as she choked the life out of her love! "Ruby! Please! Don't-

"Shhh! Go to sleep Jaune. IT's all over now." Ruby said her cunt clenching as Jaune gagged. His perfect blue eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he went slack. His limbs stopped moving, and his body went still. One last powerful blast of cum splashed into her womb this one causing lasting damage to her battered baby chamber.

Ruby groaned as Jaune went still. The air leaving his lungs as Ruby let go. Jaune collapsed knocked out but still hard. His broken shattered form laid sprawled beneath her like it should. Ruby after all of Jaune's own admission was his goddess and he her favored and only disciple. She would break him down, and build him up only to tear him apart time and time again. She was his goddess of love and what kind of Goddess did not demand her rightful sacrifice after all?


	44. Black mail

Futa Ruby was happy. She and Jaune were dating and gave her virginity to him. Now she convinced him to fulfill a fantasy of hers. Someone walking in and finding she was a futa and blackmailing her for sex. Jaune gets into the role play and roughly fucks her. Her biggest orgasm is when calls her his bottom bitch and his is when she starts to call him master and begs him to breed his sex slave.

"AH!" Ruby let out a high pitched squealas she felt her cunt being stretchedapart. A massive cock spearing her inner sex as Jaune hilted himself inside of her.

"Jaune! You are too big! Please pull it out!" Ruby screamed the young futa bent over her bed, as Jaune grinned. He was in heaven. The young futa's cunt clingingon his cock like an industrial grip! He smacked! Ruby across the ass taking a hand and whappingher soft pale ass making her squeal!Whack!Ruby's cock let out a patheticamount of pre-cum as her rock hard dick shot out to the ground. A frim metal ring around the base of her balls as-

"You ready to be fucked you, whore?' Jaune asked the futa slut as she whimpered, his realalpha cock reaching her inner core and making her mewl.

"Jaune! Please!" "Shut it! You don't' want me to tell everyone you are a damn futa to you!?" "NO! please!" "Then hold on, and bite your blanket, this is going to be rough." Jaune hissed as she took his cock halfway out of her cunt and slammed it back it. Ruby screamedas Jaune's monolithic cock breaker her sex, breaking past her cervix and bullying its way right into her womb! A high pitched squeal left Ruby's mouth as the hard wet smacks! OF flesh slapping flesh fille their ait. Smack! Smack! Jaune rammed his cock deepinto Ruby's cunt! His massive cock burstingpast her cervix and slamming into her baby chamber with every meaty whack! Jaune slammed home hist mass cock as he groaned.

"So fucking tight." Jaune hissed as Ruby's inner walls clampeddown on his cock. Her cunt acting like a fleshy vice as Jaune was now convinced! She was trying to break his cock off! As he rutted the girl Ruby squeaked! And moaned. Her voice high and horse as Jaune fucked the life out of the futa.

Smack! Jaune spanked Ruby's ass! His hand turned the once pristine pale moon red, coloring her pale rear the shade of her cape as he rutted her!" Jaune! Please! Stoop~" Ruby moaned her cunt spasming as Jaune fucked orgasm after orgasm out of her!

Ruby moaned like a trained whore her bodyshaking as Jaune rammed his cock in and out of her without mercy her cunt brokenin by Jaune's massive cock! Her inner walls stretched out past all reason making her ruined for any other cock but Jaunes!

"Jaune! Please! FUCK ME!" Ruby screamed her body giving into to the massive cock that was breakingher cunt. Ruby mind broke as every long meaty thrust! Of Jaune's cock punished her cunt! Breaking down her inner walls making her cunt screamin pleasure!"Jaune! Please! Take my ring off! I need to cum!" Ruby said her balls bluer than Jaune's eyes, and her cock head a painfulshade of purple. "What was that? You want something my little futa slut?" Jaune asked ramming hercunt making her scream. "Please let me cum! Let your dirty filthy slut cum! Please, I beg you!"

"I beg you what?' Jaune asked burringhis cock itno Ruby's abused cunt making her almost faint.

"I beg you, master!" "Better! Now take it!" Jaune said slappingher ass one last time before berrying his cock. Pressing her cock ring as they both came at once.

"Ruby!" "Jaune"! Both teens screamedas they orgasmed as one. Jaune's cock bursting like a cannon! Firing off long lines of thick hot and virileArc cum right into her baby chamber! Ruby howled as Jaune' cum flooded her small womb. Making her stomach bulge. His seed drowning her eggs in virileArc cum and making her very pregnant.

Ruby's cock exploded like a cannon. Firing a long line of cum on the floor. Coloring the floor whites as a literal pond of futa cum was deposited before both of them fell down, panting and gasping in one another's arms as both master and sub came at once and passed out…

"Jaune… I! I just want to say thanks! For playing along with me like this. I know I can get pretty weird fantasies sometimes." Ruby said blushing as Jaune pet her hair.

"It's ok Ruby. I love you." Jaune said the man and futa lover cuddling after sext. Both of them had indulged Rubys' play fantasy of being caught as a futa. In reality, no one cared but it was her fantasy and no one got hurt so whatever right?

"Love you Jaune?" "Love you moreRuby.: Jaune said kissing her on the forehead as both lovers smiled and went to sleep…


	45. A Lesson in Grimm Brutality

**Characters**: Team JNPR, Glynda

**Kinks**: Rape, Extreme Deformation, Types of Guro (Non-Fatal), Cuckoldry (At the end), Extreme Pain Play, Mind Break, Possible Other Content

**Summary**: _Some classes at Beacon include difficulties far beyond those of a simple history lesson, and attempt to teach the cold brutality of the world. During one of Glynda's demonstrations, she uses Ren to teach the rest of his team just what that means._

With all eyes on the center of the large arena, no one could tell a difference between Glynda's harsh stare on this day and that of any other day. Judging by her appearance, everything was normal for a combat period. The only difference came in the form of a chair with a metal case on top of it in the center of the room.

When looking at the rest of the class, with each and every student on-edge with baited breath, 'normal' ended with Glynda's appearance. The atmosphere was thick and claustrophobic even in the massive room they inhabited. They all waited for the professor to speak and make her declaration.

On one side of the room, teams JNPR and RWBY sat anxiously, wondering if they would be the chosen team for what they heard to be one of the most difficult days of their Beacon careers. Every upperclassmen they spoke to had nothing but dreadful words to say about the experience they were preparing to possibly go through, yet none would say just what it was. The only one seemingly undaunted by the information was Nora, who remained cheery and bouncing as always in her seat.

In fact, it was thanks to Glynda's piercing emerald eyes landing on Nora's bouncing figure that the suffocating silence finally released its hold on the class.

"Team JNPR, come into the arena." Her voice boomed through the air, striking the ears of the students and filling the majority of them with sharp relief. The only ones that didn't sigh and relax were the members of team JNPR, whom each had different reactions as they stood to walk toward the arena.

Jaune remained confused as he stepped toward the floor, having not heard many of the rumors circulating about the day's activities and being suitably lost on what the reasoning was for the strange atmosphere. Nora remained a picture-perfect representation of the word 'excited' as she skipped behind her leader, and the word almost took a more sexual connotation thanks to the hungry look in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. She'd received a better idea of the day's inevitable activities thanks to a blatant threat she made toward a senior, and Nora couldn't think of a better way to spend her day.

On the other hand, the most fearsome member of the team looked nearly scared in comparison to Nora. Pyrrha held paranoia in her eyes as she rubbed awkwardly at one arm while looking side to side. She'd been right next to Nora when the smaller girl threatened the older boy in the middle of the cafeteria, and thus heard just the same news. With all the eyes around the room staring down at the four of them as they walked toward the center, Pyrrha's gut churned with nerves.

Unlike the rest, Ren's face portrayed nothing of his inner thoughts. It persisted in its neutral state even as his team showed off varying degrees of emotion. Inwardly he had only slight differences, primarily in that he felt some part of him become annoyed with Nora. Not in any significant way, but enough that he would sigh and shake his head at her antics were it not for the inappropriate atmosphere. After all, Glynda clearly had some important task for them and it wouldn't do to try and deal with Nora's excitement until afterward..

Waiting for JNPR to gather in front of her, Glynda opened her mouth to speak once more. "The reason I've called you into the arena," Glynda began as she paced back and forth in front of them, "is that you four are to be a demonstration today." She felt there would be no point in skirting around the truth, something that would only delay the inevitable.

She looked up into the crowd, making eye contact with different students as she continued. "In our fights against the Grimm, it is impossible for any team to be entirely successful one-hundred percent of the time. Today's class is meant to illustrate what you will have to deal with upon failure to slay your enemies."

With no warning, Glynda flicked her crop and the case on the nearby chair opened up. A variety of strange materials laid inside, including four syringes and some rope.

None of team JNPR had time to react before three of those syringes flew up and stabbed into Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha's left arms, injecting them with a dull grey liquid as they yelped in shock. Unstruck by any materials, Ren shifted from neutral to defensive almost instantaneously, ready to guard against an attack. He looked toward Nora out of the corner of his eye, noting that she and the rest of the team were in the middle of brushing off their shock and trying to pull the needles out.

"You may not expect to lose against an enemy," Glynda spoke the words as if they were explanation alone for the sudden shots. "That is why you must learn what it means to lose and suffer those consequences."

She walked over to the case and picked up the last syringe, filled with a red liquid unlike the rest. She then turned and made her way back to Ren, whom still appeared ready to burst into action. It took hardly any effort for Glynda to hold him in place with her powers, shocking him as she very carefully injected the liquid into his neck. "Now, I expect you to act in place of the Grimm, Mr. Lie."

As the professor addressed their teammate, the others felt a wave of exhaustion hit them harder than they could imagine, nearly bringing them to their knees. It felt as though any and all energy left them in one fell swoop, leaving them tired and barely capable of standing.

Glynda moved away from Ren as the chemicals inside of him started to take effect. She moved to stand in front of Jaune, whom looked more than slightly queasy.

"The rest of you shall serve as those defeated by the Grimm."

Opening his mouth to ask what she meant, Jaune didn't see Glynda's hand raising until it slapped him across the face, sending him to the ground. It stunned him entirely as his mouth hung open in shock, unable to process the hit. She delivered another hit in the form of a kick to the stomach, swiftly knocking him unconscious due to the sudden punishment.

To the side, Nora giggled at the interaction as Pyrrha gasped, though they both found themselves trapped under Glynda's power just the same as Ren when they tried to move. They could only watch as Glynda picked Jaune up and seated him in the chair, only to bind him to it with the rope from inside the case.

"Mr. Arc's task will be to escape his own predicament and do his best to assist his teammates. If he wakes up in time, that is." As she finished securing Jaune and looking at the rest of the team to ensure that everything was prepared, she flicked her crop and released the three under her grip. "I expect everyone to take notes on how to deal with this situation, and I expect Ms. Nikos and Ms. Valkyrie to do their best to handle it. Without auras, it will undoubtedly be difficult."

Upon their release, Pyrrha and Nora fell to their knees and braced themselves against the floor, trying their best to catch their breaths. Pyrrha tried to keep herself calm, but the realization that she was defenseless without her aura made it difficult as she looked up at Ren. Nora likewise turned her head up toward her partner, but the still-present smile on her face portrayed an entirely opposite set of emotions from Pyrrha.

Standing by both of them, Ren's eyes gained an almost ethereal glow to them, one that seemed almost pleasant were it not for the way he sharply turned toward the other two with a dark glare. Other than his eyes, no visible change showed itself on Ren's body until a bulge began to form in his pants.

The bulge started out as a simple tenting of his uniform, but quickly grew and grew and grew as Ren's expression darkened even further. The slacks strained under the growing pressure, only to be relieved of all tension as he all but ripped them open. The boxers underneath gave in without the thicker support, tearing on their own as soon as Ren got rid of the obstruction.

All at once, a gasp rushed through the arena as the other students saw what lay underneath.

Ren's cock, what should have been just above average by most standards, was growing before their very eyes. Far from the moderate size anyone expected, the shaft was becoming an angry red as it hardened, already a foot long and as thick as one of Ren's wrists.

Just as both girls heard, the lesson would be all about trying to escape as one of their teammates raped them with a strength matching the Grimm they sought to kill.

Pyrrha reacted first, turning herself around and trying to crawl away some small distance so she could stand up. Unfortunately for her, a pair of dextrous and uncaring hands latched onto the top of her skirt and ripped down, knocking her off balance.

Crashing to the floor, Pyrrha squealed as she felt her mini skirt and spats slide down her legs with the force of Ren's pull, leaving her ass bare to the viewing audience. Even so, she couldn't allow herself to think on the humiliation of being stripped, nor the strange warmth she felt building inside along the chilling fear.

For the surrounding crowd, given that they all knew that they wouldn't have to endure the lesson that JNPR had to suffer through, the sight before them turned into a fun sort of entertainment. Excitement grew as Glynda explained the lesson, and by the time Pyrrha found herself being stripped before them all, hardly a small handful of students didn't cheer at the exposure of the 'invincible girl.'

Just the same as all the other students, Nora whooped and cheered as Ren attacked their teammate. Everything about this class was right up her alley, just the sort of fun she loved having with Ren. So often he'd turn her down, only really letting loose when she gave a good enough reason. Watching him start taking advantage of Pyrrha reminded her of when he and Jaune raped Yang for her, getting such fun revenge! Watching him do the same to Pyrrha was the same sort of fun, and all Nora could wonder was how she could help and when she'd get her turn.

Thinking ahead, Nora stripped herself completely bare, uncaring of the crowd staring down at them. Her hands quickly cupped her own breasts, massaging them and trying to get herself as wet as could be for when Ren stuck that massive cock inside of her. Until then, she just had to watch as Pyrrha went first. "Fuck her hard, Renny~!"

By all means, Pyrrha's ass held more than enough desirable qualities to drive someone crazy, and Ren was already there, being driven further by the second. Those impossibly strong hands latched onto her hips and lifted them up, manhandling Pyrrha onto her knees as she weakly tried to get away. The struggling only stopped as she felt something large land on her back, telling her that Ren was ready to do exactly what everyone expected him to.

It felt even larger than it looked, Pyrrha determined through her frantic thoughts. Her sizeable ass spread to its maximum as he sawed his length between her cheeks, giving her an explicit feel of just how hard and hot his cock was. It stayed there for a few moments, pulsing with arousal as it rubbed against her. The change in position only came as Ren growled, and suddenly the shaft was gone from its position.

Pyrrha knew that the shift meant nothing good for her, even though her instincts tried to soothe her senses with the idea of Ren coming to his senses. Seconds later, those instincts went right out of the window as the very tip of Ren's shaft lined up with her virgin slit.

More fear filled Pyrrha, along with the heat that kept growing and growing as Ren came closer to fully taking her. "Stop!" She screamed as she suddenly found her voice, having no other option without the ability to get away. "Ren! You don't have to-!"

In one swift action, Ren cut off Pyrrha's ability to speak, replacing her panicked voice with a scream that every student heard clearly. He thrust himself inside, stretching her cunt in ways it never had been before as he destroyed her maiden wall and forced himself as deep as he could go.

The assembled crowd broke out in loud cheers as Ren forced out that scream, thrilled to have what they wanted to see. Everyone watched in excitement and arousal as Ren began to despoil Pyrrha.

The walls that greeted his cock were tight, threatening to cut off circulation to his shaft if he weren't so thoroughly enhanced. They were warm as well, beating out even the heat of his length as they squeezed down. More importantly than those, however, the walls of Pyrrha's pussy were wet, soaked with an arousal that she remained yet oblivious to.

While Pyrrha's pussy served Ren as the perfect outlet that his burning desires craved, the entire experience worked as a hellish flood of torture to Pyrrha's senses. As far as she could tell, Ren impaled her with his cock, splitting her open in a way that may very well have been literal by the screaming pain flooding through her cunt. Her eyes dilated, her hands clawed at the ground, yet nothing could distract her from the pain filling her below except for one thing.

In one action, Ren managed to steal away the thing she was saving for Jaune and simultaneously give her the most pain she'd ever felt. All her training to never take a hit failed her in that moment in which she was entirely defenseless, and yet...another sensation blazed through her nerves at the same time, one that struck her with nearly as much force.

Though it conflicted with every other thought, sense, and instinct flowing through Pyrrha's body at that moment, some part of her couldn't deny that Ren's cock felt good. Great, even. Her body produced more wet, sticky juice because it wanted him inside of her as deep as could be.

Despite the mutual desire between Ren and Pyrrha's body, even his brutal thrust didn't manage to sheathe himself fully inside. Several inches of his shaft still didn't fit into Pyrrha's snatch, and he had no intention of keeping it that way.

Pulling his hips back from Pyrrha, Ren left only the tip of his shaft inside as he looked down at their meeting place. Pyrrha's walls gripped so tightly onto his shaft that his extraction meant he nearly began to turn her inside out, stretching her lips to the maximum as she squealed from the feeling.

Using his bruising hold on her hips and his immense, enhanced strength, Ren rammed himself right back inside, pulling another tortured scream of pained ecstasy from Pyrrha's lips. His cock sunk further inside than before, yet still several inches hung outside. Her stomach bulged from the intrusion, but a barrier still kept the beast of a teammate behind her from burying himself in her deepest place.

At the tip of Ren's cock, stopping him from going any further, Pyrrha's cervix barred entry to her womb. The thick head tried to pierce through the small opening, but it was simply too large, blunt and weak to enter. Pyrrha's last form of defense came in the form of her own body and a set of muscles that clenched up to refuse him any further.

By the point he found this enemy to his desires, Ren lost all his self-control. He didn't care about Pyrrha, nor the fact that it would hurt her, the only thing he cared about was breaking through that opening to get all the way inside her slick cunt.

Each just as painful as the first, Ren started savagely thrusting into Pyrrha again and again, bashing against her cervix each and every time. Her stomach distended with every intrusion, bulging out from her body slightly further with every torturous movement by her teammate. Even so, her small barrier remained closed to his shaft, remaining too small despite dilating ever so slightly more every time he smashed into it with the tip of his cock.

To the side, though she remained fairly quiet so far to let Ren do as he pleased, Glynda spoke up. "It seems that Mr. Lie is having some trouble. It is unlikely that Grimm will have any issues with this sort of occurrence, so at this point I will offer him some assistance." She brought her crop up and aimed it at Pyrrha, ready to help Ren brutalize his teammate's formerly pure snatch.

Within Pyrrha, her poor cervix begged for some relief from the torture it was trying to endure. Jolts of agonizing pain laced throughout Pyrrha's core with her cervix right in the center of it all, battered and bruised and weakening by the second.

An unexpected force covered the champion's body just a moment later, giving her a clear idea of what the professor meant by 'assistance.' Tears continued to pour down Pyrrha's face as she tried to protest- to beg for mercy.

"Please- please professor-" Pyrrha's fists remained clenched as her jaw ached from gritting her teeth in pain, her entire body tensed up as the continued presence of Ren's cock ruined her ability to fight back in any way. "Don't let him-!"

"Remember, students," Glynda spoke to everyone watching in the stands as she ignored Pyrrha's words entirely. "The Grimm don't listen to the pleas of a huntress."

Before Pyrrha could come to anything close to a 'prepared' state, Glynda used her power and yanked. Timed with yet another of Ren's savage thrusts, they worked together in one immensely powerful attack on the barrier preventing the 'Grimm' from spoiling her untouched womb.

She felt the entire event with crystal clarity in her mind, all sensations burning directly into her memory to prevent her from every forgetting the feelings at that moment. The blunt tip of Ren's massive cock worked together with Glynda pulling her body backward to spread the tiny opening of her inner wall. Though she remained intact, the stretching of her cervix felt akin to being torn to pieces, burning as though he'd broken her body just to get inside.

The pain, agony, the suffering of it all etched itself into Pyrrha's mind, threatening to snap it in half. Even then, those sensations didn't attack her alone, coming with an ally that worked to destroy her few mental defenses even further. Overwhelming pleasure flooded through her brain alongside the pain, because of the pain.

Every nerve in the crushingly tight walls of Pyrrha's sex were alight with both agony and euphoria, begging for more in a way she'd never be able to put into words. They reacted with that in mind, sending Pyrrha into a more powerful explosion of ecstasy more powerful than any orgasm she'd ever brought herself to in her own solo explorations. Her entire view of the world found itself consumed by the shaft bringing her such a tortured pleasure, breaking away her ability to think about anything else.

The head of Ren's cock continued forward until it filled all of Pyrrha's womb, stuffing it full as he claimed it as his belonging. The chamber meant for nothing but new life turned into just a toy for his pleasure, hugging his tip with a tightness unrivaled by anything he'd experienced before. He only noticed after a moment that the pussy wrapped around his length started spasming in orgasm.

More slick juices coated every inch of his hot flesh as even more spurted out, covering his cum-filled sack just the same. Even in his primitive state, Ren recognized the orgasm for what it was and felt anger bubble inside in response.

How dare she cum before him?! She was his belonging, and it was him that was supposed to get the most pleasure from this! Anything that said otherwise needed to be crushed by force.

Filled with a newly-emboldened desire to break the girl beneath him for his own satisfaction, Ren resumed his thrusts with renewed force. With his cock fully buried inside her now, Pyrrha's stomach bulged out enough every time he bottomed out that her strained abdomen started scraping against the floor, smashing her womb against the unyielding surface. It stretched her flesh so thinly that even the outline of her undefended ovaries showed clearly through the skin, highlighting the only sensitive pieces of her anatomy that he had yet to target.

As Pyrrha soon found out during Ren's savage attack on her uterus, the drug flowing through his veins still had lingering effects on his form. As his rage and violent thoughts grew, the drug responded in kind, forcing his cock to expand further than it already had. Still pounding into her pained, overly-stretched hole, Ren's dick started to grow once again, spreading her even wider than before.

By this point, Pyrrha lost the ability to voice any of the agony she felt, having become almost completely silent as her mouth remained open. Hardly a single sound came from her throat as the monstrous cock inside of her spread her even wider, past the point that her body could handle.

From the instant Ren started fucking her with his enormous girth, she'd felt her pelvis creak from the massive intrusion, being forced to accommodate something that barely fit through the opening it provided. With the new expansion of that same girth, Ren was quickly surpassing what that opening could handle. The sturdy bone creaked and groaned inside Pyrrha's body, nearing a point of no return.

For Ren, the sudden tightness around his shaft was less than appreciated. It wasn't the warmth, all-encompassing tightness of her slick walls, but instead felt like something that tried to stop him from growing any further. It was just another piece of Pyrrha's continued defiance against his desires, something that he needed to break alongside the rest of her.

Without any warning, Ren all but threw his victim off of his cock, flipping Pyrrha onto her back at the same time. He heard the sound of her voice make a sudden return as the action forced her pussy to almost entirely prolapse thanks to her cervix, having gotten stuck on the head of his cock. The sensitive pink flesh hung between her legs as if it belonged there, and Pyrrha had no way to fix it. She tried to reach down and touch it to verify what she felt, but her shaking hands barely made any movement at all toward their destination before Ren was on her once more.

Even in just the few moments of their separation, the expansion of Ren's cock didn't stop for an instant, making his shaft even more terrifying. It just kept going, becoming larger and larger with every pulse of blood running through it. He held only the desire to shove himself back inside, to feel that tight cavern around his length once more. The main problem came in that he didn't have a clear hole to shove himself back inside, only seeing the prolapsed womb he inadvertently caused.

Off to the side, Nora finally saw an opportunity to do more than just watch her partner have his twisted fun. She stopped the blatant masturbation she'd been up to since the event started, then scrambled over to Pyrrha's side. "I can help!"

Locking his eyes onto the new presence before him, Ren growled out a single word, showing that he still had some form of coherent thought. "Nora…" It made him pause, not knowing why she was there. If he tried to stop her, she'd get it even worse than Pyrrha, for sure.

Yet, by the glowing smile on Nora's face, everyone could tell that she didn't have a single desire to help Pyrrha in that moment. "I can get her ready for you~!"

Shuffling down to Pyrrha's hips even as the other girl weakly tried to reach out for her, Nora giggled and planted a singular kiss on Ren's cock before turning her attention to the girl's prolapse. Not quite realizing how close she just came to having that shaft forced down her throat, Nora grabbed onto that pink tube with both hands, squeezing down on it like a toy.

After a minute of not receiving any direct pain, Nora's act against her sensitive walls made Pyrrha spasm as a weak cry came out. She felt each individual finger wrapped around her flesh, and could explicitly tell that Nora was trying to make the experience as painful as could be for the champion. That held true as she started pushing her womb back inside, where it rightfully belonged.

Of course, Nora didn't have any intention of stopping at just putting Pyrrha's womb where it was meant to be. She wanted to have fun! And to her, fun meant putting it back by forcing both hands into her cunt to push it all the way in. Nora got some semblance of an idea of what Ren felt as she forced her arms into Pyrrha, spreading the girl's aching snatch further than it was ever meant to go. She couldn't hope to match Ren's girth- not the way she was currently doing it, at least- but she could finish her task in the most entertaining way possible.

Within a minute, Nora's arms were inserted up to the elbows inside of her friend's pussy. The other redhead twitched around her, unable to make any significant movement after being weakened by the constant, powerful agony the partners were putting her through. Nora loved the feeling, and especially liked how she could push up with her hands and see an outline of Pyrrha's already-wrecked womb, as well as those delightful ovaries that just looked like so much fun! Maybe she could give one a squeeze…?

Before she could, Ren made it evident that he was done waiting for Nora to finish. A strong hand latched onto her short orange hair, ripping her away from Pyrrha and lifting her into the air. Nora let out a scream from the pain of the abuse, though it was obviously tinted with arousal that she made no attempt to hide.

For Pyrrha, she'd lost the strength to even stare at anything other than the ceiling above her, which meant the sudden vacancy of her pussy came as a complete surprise. The yanking of those hands from her sex left her feeling empty as she gasped, trying to get some form of air as her gaping pussy spasmed in a weak attempt to close.

Being held in front of Ren, Nora writhed in his grip, nearly having an orgasm just from this touch alone. The fact that his massive cock was pressing against her stomach just made it even better, and the overly-abundant precum leaking onto her skin was one of the most heavenly things she'd ever felt.

Ren lifted her higher, right until he was able to line his cock up with her leaking slit. Her eyes widened as her mouth did the same in an enormous smile, filled with joy as she realized that she'd taken Pyrrha's place as victim to what Ren had in mind next. She couldn't even voice her desire for him to hurry up and do it as she wiggled atop his cock, nothing but giggles and squeals came out.

Letting go of her hair as he grabbed onto her hips, Ren let Nora have a moment of being suspended by nothing but her position on his cock, forcing her lips to start dilating around him. They had no hope of spreading all the way without force, but that didn't stop Nora from wishing it would. Her arousal was already leaking down his shaft, joining Pyrrha's in giving it a shiny coat.

Clenching down on the slightly plump flesh of Nora's hips, Ren had a short moment of staring into Nora's excited eyed before he pulled, forcing her down on his shaft. The formula allowed his strength to grow alongside his cock and desires, letting him perform feats of strength he couldn't even just moments before. When looking at Nora's smaller form compared to Pyrrha, something that held true when comparing their pussies as well, there was no way that he'd be able to bury himself inside like he did with Pyrrha without tremendous effort. Of course, the formula provided more than enough to do just that.

The sensation of Ren's cock being plunged into her sex felt like she was being impaled and split open all at once, blowing away any memories Nora had of Yang raping her. As much as the blonde's fists, toys, and even her own hammer did to torture her masochistic cunt, nothing matched up to Ren's dick in that moment.

It spread her further than her body could handle, breaking through every barrier she had just to bury itself fully inside her to the womb. Her dropping opening couldn't stop it from entering, her cervix couldn't protect her uterus, and more notably than each of those, the too-small opening of her pelvis didn't stand a single chance compared to the force of Ren's thrust.

Nora's strong, childbearing pelvis shattered like cheap glass thanks to the cock that broke straight through it. The bone cracked and broke apart, becoming utterly useless inside her flesh.

Raw, unfiltered agony pulsed through Nora and took over her every thought. The punch of his dick into Nora knocked the air from her lungs, giving her no way to scream as not only her pussy and womb alighted in suffering, but seemingly the entirety of her lower body started conveying pure torment.

Nora absolutely loved it. Loved was an understatement, even. More than she'd dreamed, more than she could ever dream, the pain that Ren was giving her at that moment sent Nora to a paradise that she never, ever wanted to leave.

To say she orgasmed would be an understatement, failing to portray how far into euphoria he sent her. Her entire body rocked with the ecstasy of the pleasure that shot through every nerve she had, accompanying every bit of pain in equal measure. Her muscles squeezed Ren even more as she squirted all over his cock, soaking him and the floor beneath them with her sticky juices.

Her voice returned a moment later, allowing her to scream, squeal, and screech with every time he fucked all the way into her guts, forcing her body to shift around just to fit his size.

For Ren, he didn't care in the slightest. All he cared about was this new, tighter hole, and the pleasure it was giving him. Nora became a toy for him, one that he started sliding up and down his cock with a brutality that just made her suffer more by the second.

"You should take note, class," Glynda suddenly spoke out after having been silent once more. "Thanks to Ms. Valkyrie's interruption, she finds herself in an even worse position than Ms. Nikos. Were she to stay out of the way or try to escape, she may have been able to get help. However, I believe we all heard the cracking of her pelvis, so it is unlikely that she will be walking anywhere now."

Ren only idly heard the crowd cheering thanks to Glynda's explanation, with nearly all of his focus on fucking his partner. Every thrust bulged out her small form, outlining both his cock and the details of her womb and ovaries. Nothing changed in his brutality even as Nora lost the ability to keep herself propped up and looking at what Ren was doing to her.

Falling back, the entire world turned upside down for her as Ren just kept moving her body like a sex toy. Her breasts dangled above her as they shook with every movement, shaking every time their hips met. Ren's savage fucking worked to quickly and effectively break any and all capability Nora had to think and do anything other than serve him.

The sounds coming from her throat started to fade moments later, being cut off by the foam forming in her mouth. The bubbling liquids poured out all over her face, accompanying the tears that fell from her eyes. The loss of control over her body was completed as Nora ended up pissing herself, leaking all over Ren as he ignored it to keep fucking.

Only his own satisfaction mattered at that moment, and that meant that he planned to unload every bit of his building orgasm into the womb so tightly squeezing his tip.

Nearing the partners as one continued ravaging the other, Glynda pointed toward Nora's stomach with her crop. "Here is another moment that the formula used on Mr. Lie fails to truly emulate the behavior of a Grimm." With a simple wave of her hand, a small drone activated in the arena, flying toward her as it broadcast its visuals to several screens.

"As you will see on these screens," she maneuvered the drone to aim directly at the rapidly shifting bulge in Nora's stomach, and more specifically gestured to the outline of the young girl's womb, "Ms. Valkyrie's ovaries are clearly visible thanks to the size of the cock that is raping her. She likewise has no method of protecting her breasts, and is completely vulnerable at this time."

The assembled students watched closely as Glynda explained, though they didn't yet understand what she meant. That lack of understanding didn't stop them from enjoying the view, with dozens of aching cocks and dripping slits forcing students to shift in their seats in arousal.

"The Grimm have admittedly fascinating instincts, and many of them are believed to have been born from millennia of attacking humans and faunus and, more precisely, from raping women." Students shifted uncomfortably with that reminder, though many couldn't help from starting to find the idea more arousing than in the past. "When a Grimm has a women like this in their clutches, they will do anything they can to receive greater satisfaction. One of the techniques they have is to abuse the ovaries, as I will demonstrate for Mr. Lie. If he returns to Ms. Nikos, I will assist in pointing out how a Grimm would torture her breasts. For now..."

Waving her crop in front of Ren, Glynda managed to get his attention, but only enough that he turned and growled at her for interrupting him when he was coming so close to the climax he demanded. With no intention of making him fully turn his attention to her, Glynda merely pointed out her crop, then pointed at one of Nora's ovaries.

She then reeled back her riding crop and struck the little orb with enough force that the entire crowd could hear the crack against her skin.

The reaction came instantly. The degree of suffering that came from just one strike made Nora's cunt tighten like a vice around Ren's cock, and the nearly blacked-out girl spasmed in his grips. More foam poured from her mouth as her eyes rolled up in her head, all while the sharp, piercing agony of Glynda's strike tore through her nerves.

The sudden constriction of Nora's walls caught Ren by surprise, with the force of her muscles making it noticeably more difficult to thrust into her as he just had been. His progress slowed for just a moment, then built back up as he attacked her with a renewed passion.

Glynda stepped back, allowing Ren to fully take over once more, knowing he learned as needed. "I'd recommend that you all pay close attention to this next portion, as it is likely that he will finish momentarily."

Just as Glynda predicted, Ren was coming closer to the orgasm he'd so brutally been seeking. He got down on his knees, uncaring of how Nora's head crashed against the floor in the process, then kept thrusting into her without needing to hold her up. He was able to take one of his hands off her hip, then use it for what the professor just showed off.

As he kept fucking Nora, Ren slammed his fist down on her ovary, sending another wave of agony through her core. He immediately did the same to the other, and basked in the tightness she provided. He gave no thought to the almost seizure-like spasming of his partner, nor the suffering she must have felt, only the throbbing of his own cock as he twitched on the brink of climax.

Nora's body was already locked in an agonized orgasm, all contracting and loosening at random with no clue how to maintain any sort of composure. Ren's new position forced him to thrust down into her, making it harder for him to simply bulge out her stomach and avoid the rest of her organs. By this point he was making her womb extend all the way into the core of her guts, bashing and bruising every organ she had. She couldn't even breathe with how his cock all but punched her lungs with every thrust, and it was all bringing her closer and closer to a merciful unconsciousness.

By the time Ren finally reached that peak, Nora's thighs were bruised and nearing broken, with enough internal damage that Glynda already contacted the medics to stand by. In the end, his orgasm came as the peak of it all, with a thrust that matched it.

Ren forced his cock so deeply into Nora's body and with so much effort that more cracks and sick squelching came from her breaking form. His shaft jerked her body like a toy with every twitch as it suddenly pulsed, expanding further thanks to the nearly boiling cream that shot through it.

Just one shot of Ren's cum forced her distended body to expand even further, only for that growth to double, triple, then more as he came with an almost bestial growl ripping from his throat.

The amount of cum being poured into Nora put their memories with Yang to shame as he kept unloading into her, surpassing what he and Jaune together managed to provide in the past. Her body weakly protested the brutal overstuffing, but nothing left in Nora could fight against his will. The orgasm continued as she neared blackness, her vision gaining dark spots throughout the light due to an overload of suffering.

By the time he nearly finished emptying the massive overload of potent cum into his partner, Ren felt satisfied that he'd claimed the girl's core as his own. The only the only thing left was marking her body just the same on the outside.

Unceremoniously, Ren stood up and let Nora fall off his cock, or at least he allowed her body to attempt it. Thanks to his girth and how tightly she wrapped around his cock, even gravity didn't want to help her leave his shaft. He needed to force her off himself, grabbing her legs and shoving her off and onto the ground.

It was that moment that Nora learned of the last hell he had in store for her nerves; one that came with no intention on Ren's part. Thanks to her tightness around him, being shoved so roughly off his dick meant her pussy clung to his shaft even as her body moved, with an end result that shifted the entire massive load of cum he'd unleashed into her. In that one movement, he'd assured that Nora's womb prolapsed in the most agonizing stretching of her womb possible, leaving her pussy almost completely inside out.

Gallons of cum poured from the inside-out sex, drenching the floor beneath the pair of them. Ren ignored it as Nora gurgled further and twitched beneath him, just on the brink of passing into unconsciousness.

The only further sensation she received other than the heavenly pain was the splashing of the last of Ren's cum. It shot all over her broken body, staining her with cum. Several shots came and coated her in a thick layer of sticky cream, ensuring that she was properly marked.

At least, that's what the observing crowd assumed. Ren's savage mind had another idea, one last way to dominate the crushed slut before him. With no indication beforehand, he let loose a powerful stream of piss onto her form, showering her in the golden liquid.

Nora had no way of telling what he was doing as something new sprayed onto her body, hot and clearly not cum. She only learned what her partner was doing as he aimed for her still-open mouth, filling it with piss. Her taste buds screamed at the sudden disgusting, bitter taste, begging her to throw up if she had the strength for it.

In the end, the overload of vile flavor became the straw that broke the camel's back, forcing Nora's mind to shut down completely as blackness consumed her sight and mind. The crowd let out roaring applause as they watched Ren finish emptying his bladder, having completely broken one member of his team.

Of course, there wasn't a Grimm in the history of Remnant that would stop at breaking just one huntress if they had access to more.

Satisfied by the relief he got from Nora, Ren turned his attention back to where he left Pyrrha...and promptly saw nothing at all. Well, nothing more than a stain of Pyrrha's reluctant juices and his own pre. Thanks to the overly abundant nature of both, it took just a short, simple shift of his eyesight to see what happened. It seemed as though she tried to crawl for help of some sort, possibly to save her, or possibly for some form of comfort. Given that she went straight for her tied-up partner, it could've been either.

As Ren assaulted Nora, Pyrrha did her best to wake up Jaune and untie him, but fear, arousal, weakness, and pain addled her fingers too much to handle the knots tied by her teacher's power. She eventually started trying to wake him by talking, shaking, and eventually slapping, but unfortunately for the redhead, Jaune's bleary eyes only opened as Ren spotted Pyrrha once more.

Jaune couldn't parse together the sights before him in that moment, each of them making too little sense. His memory still hadn't reminded him of where he was, nor how he lost the consciousness he'd just regained. The only information he had was a panicked, mostly naked Pyrrha, an entirely wiped-out Nora that looked as though she just lost a fight badly, and finally, Ren.

Ren with glowing red eyes and a cock as long as Crocea Mors.

Quite suddenly, Jaune remembered everything of how this class began. His gut turned as he saw Ren approaching, looking hungrily at Jaune's partner. "Pyrrha, behind you!" Jaune called out as he started fighting his bonds.

Pyrrha knew why he would call out like that, but also knew she hadn't a single chance of actually fighting Ren. All She could do at this point was give Jaune a message, then hope he could get out on his own. "Jaune- Jaune I love-!"

In the middle of his frantic efforts against the rope tying him down, Jaune barely understood that Pyrrha was talking to him. He needed to focus on escaping and helping her! He heard his name as he looked down at the rope, and knew that she was saying something, but before he could give it any thought, her voice shifted into a scream.

Looking up showed Ren grabbing the redhead's ponytail and ripping her away from Jaune, forcing more cries of pain from her mouth. He threw her to the floor just a few feet away, knocking the air from her lungs as she landed on her back.

It became increasingly clear to Jaune that he didn't have the strength to fight the ties binding him to the chair, which made him painfully aware that he wouldn't be able to help Pyrrha. He just had to watch as Ren stood over his partner's head, that monstrous shaft still hard as it dripped leftover cum onto her body.

Pyrrha didn't have the strength or clarity of mind to try and scramble away at that moment. Ren's cock filled her vision as she stared up, and just looking at it managed to freeze her in fear. Tears poured down her eyes as Pyrrha felt the distinct sensation of her body becoming aroused even though she wanted nothing to do with the bitch-breaking shaft in her view.

As everyone watching knew by that point, however, it wasn't like Ren would give her any choice in the matter. As if just to prove that sentiment, he got onto his knees and grabbed Pyrrha's head with both hands.

The crowd roared in excitement as Ren's victim screamed and began to thrash, though it did nothing against his enhanced strength. Jaune watched in growing horror as Ren brought the tip of his cock to Pyrrha's mouth, dwarfing the opening just like with both girl's pussies before.

Even if keeping her mouth closed might have helped in that moment, Pyrrha couldn't control herself well enough to do anything but keep it open in terror, knowing exactly what Ren was going to do to her. The fat, hot tip pressed against her mouth, quickly dripping cum onto her tongue. She coughed and sputtered as it hit the back of her throat, filling her mouth with his taste.

Ren felt the softness of Pyrrha's lips press against his cock and her hot, panicked breath as she struggled beneath him, and that was all it took to make him give into his desire to feel what it was like inside. With both sides of her head clutched firmly between his hands, Ren pulled Pyrrha's head back as he pushed his hips forward, forcing himself into her mouth.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, she truly was not built for something of Ren's size to make itself at home inside of her. It was true for the nearly pussy-splitting experience earlier, and that went doubly so for every other hole. In the case of her mouth, it was Pyrrha's jaw that had the most difficulty accepting his girth. In fact, the brutal power behind Ren's efforts to enter her quickly filled her jaw with searing pain as it creaked from being spread as though the joints were two overly tightened springs.

And much like springs, they soon reached a breaking point as Ren's cock cracked and dislocated Pyrrha's jaw.

As with Nora before, the cracking of Pyrrha's jaw came loud enough and visibly enough that the assembled students cheered as loudly as they could, many standing from their seats to further show their support. Jaune watched in horror as he screamed out his partner's name, and Glynda merely looked on for times to interject.

For the increasingly ruined champion, it felt as though her entire world turned into torment. The agony of her jaw filled her entire skull, forcing her to think of nothing but the suffering with which he was subjecting her to. The overwhelming taste of Ren's cock added to the utter terror and defeat filing her at that moment, giving her nothing else to think on.

Ren barely had the head of his cock inside of Pyrrha, and he wanted so much more. The warmth around him demanded further exploration, and he didn't care that he wasn't even close to reaching the fattest part of his cock. Her body would simply need to find some way to deal with it if she didn't want to tear apart.

Pushing forward, Ren forced more of himself inside, breaching into Pyrrha's throat. It filled her mouth with more torment as he forced it to spread wider and wider, stretching her broken jaw more with every second. The tightness of Pyrrha's throat rivaled that of both the pussies he'd experienced already, and had an additional sensation that gave him extra pleasure as he made his way deeper. Thanks to her choking and gagging on his cock, she was squeezing his dick multiple times a second, all just by trying desperately to breathe.

In just moments, the tip of Ren's cock reached the girl's stomach, bumping into the bottom with so much more cock still to go. By being so far into Pyrrha, her chest was screaming in pain just the same as her head. An enormous bulge went from her neck down, outlining the shape of Ren's monster shaft as he continued pushing into new depths. The remaining clothes adorning her body stopped this sight from being clearly visible, though Ren solved that quickly by savagely ripping the remainder of her clothes right off her body.

All at once, the remainder of Pyrrha's smooth skin became available for the gaze of every surrounding student, and most important were the two large, perfectly-shaped breasts. Already, the bulge of Ren's dick ran right between them, fueling a thirst inside of Ren to feel them around his shaft.

Removing his hands from her head, he brought them right to her breasts. He grasped both mounds tightly in his hands, enjoying in a primal way how his fingers sunk into the soft flesh. Pushing them together, Ren started working his hips in and out of Pyrrha, feeling them as though they were wrapped directly around his cock thanks to how much effort he put into squeezing them together.

With her entire upper body in pain, and her air blocked off, Pyrrha couldn't do anything but convulse around Ren as he started fucking her in earnest once again. Her legs kicked uselessly as he used her like a toy, and it became harder and harder by the second to fight against it both physically and mentally. That same tortured arousal kept building inside of her as Ren made her suffer, forcing her slit to leak sticky juices onto the floor as her cunt ached with undesired need.

Ren didn't think of anything but the lovely breasts in his hands and the hole that tightly gripped his dick, and that was all he wanted. In his simple thoughts, nothing could make things better than the sensations of that moment. Of course, it was then that Glynda came to prove him wrong.

Just as before, Glynda approached her student as he broke a teammate. Coming into Jaune's view seemed to remind him that the teacher was present, leading him to plead for her to do something as she ignored him entirely. She paid attention only to her current task, pointing to Pyrrha's breast with her crop.

"As you can see, class; Mr. Lie is currently gripping her breasts quite forcefully. Grimm do this as well, though there is much more to it than that." Glynda made sure the drone moved into the right place as she reached forward, ignoring Ren's growling for getting too close. She pointed her crop right as the stiff nipple poking through his fingers, capping Pyrrha's perfect breast. "There's a trick that many Grimm will utilize against huntresses, and thus I will show him how to perform the same action against Ms. Nikos."

As Ren watched with interest and suspicion, Glynda reached down and pointed one of her perfectly-manicured nails right at Pyrrha's nipple, and more specifically at the small, nearly insignificant opening seen there. It was meant for nothing but a small stream of milk to come out, but Glynda intended to show Ren a much more painful use.

Digging down and twisting with her nail, the tiny, impossibly tight hole started to give way. The nipple spread to surround her nail, then went further as she pushed her finger deeper and deeper, eventually forcing her entire digit into the tender flesh of her breast.

It felt like fire to every nerve the professor touched. Thanks to the victim's position, she couldn't tell what it even was. Stretched so far beyond the natural limits of her body and filled with such sharp agony, Pyrrha couldn't imagine anything other than a knife could be causing that pain. Her brain could hardly produce any additional fear at that moment, her mind almost shattering completely at the thought that they'd stabbed her for their own entertainment. She couldn't tell that it was merely her teacher's finger, wiggling around inside of her like it was a fun little game.

The effect became obvious as Pyrrha contracted more sporadically around him, giving his cock a greater tightness with every squeeze. Glynda then pulled her finger out a moment later, wiping it off on her skirt as she looked around the class. "The inside of a breast is one of the most sensitive locations that a Grimm can and will assault. Do take note."

All the proof needed for the statement came from Ren's reaction to the new discovery. At once, he shoved a finger into the still-gaping hole Glynda left behind. Just as before, Pyrrha started tightening around him, filled with sharp, stabbing pain. His hips thrust harder just to further embrace the squeeze of her chest, sending the bulge further down her body.

Ren had no restraints in his desires in that moment, and that meant pushing Glynda's lesson as far as he could. Pyrrha's nipple barely fit the digit he roughly shoved inside, but that did nothing to stop him from ripping it out and lining two fingers up with the gaping, pulsating hole. Pushing down, Ren met resistance as he tried to cram both fingers into the perfect breast, but he kept attacking the hole with his fingers until slowly, it just barely managed to stretch around them.

As soon as her body gave him an inch, Ren took a mile. Punching down with both fingers, he sunk them all the way down to the base. Her body beneath him trashed with renewed vigor, her legs flailing uselessly as she tried to grasp at his body to no avail.

It had been minutes since Pyrrha last got any air as Ren tortured her breast further, and only the searing agony he inflicted upon her form kept her conscious. Black spots filled her vision alongside the heavy sack dangling above her eyes that came closer with every thrust into her body. She convulsed from the suffering he brought upon her, but also the same sick, twisted pleasure that he brought her before at the same time. Her toes curled as her legs thrashed with every movement Ren made, yet her soaked, still-gaping sex spasmed just the same, clenching around nothing as her juices sprayed onto the floor. Pyrrha knew her mind was breaking with every pulse of agony running through her, and she just couldn't find a way to fight against it.

Thanks to his earlier orgasm, Ren could tell that his cock felt more sensitive than before and that he didn't have as much stamina. He needed to make the most of his time before his next climax, or else he wouldn't be satisfied.

Leaning down, Ren latched his teeth onto the unoccupied nipple and bit down, crushing the stiff bud between his lips and nearly turning it into pulp. At the same time, he spread the fingers inside her other breast, putting so much effort that enough space opened for a third finger that he promptly shoved right inside. Finally satisfied with the grip around his cock that Pyrrha provided in reaction to the new torture, he started working his hips harder and heavier, sending inch after inch down her gullet.

With every bit of progress Ren made down Pyrrha's body, the bulge got closer to running out of places to go, and already it was pushing against the back of her womb through the thin membranes of her flesh. Much like Nora, Ren could see the outline of her most sacred place once more, and that stoked the fire inside of him more than enough to push him over the edge.

Despite being filled with horror at the sight before him, Jaune could do nothing to stop it as Ren continued to break his partner. He could only hope that Ren would find a reason to stop, and for a moment it seemed like that time finally came.

Without any caution to his actions, Ren let go of Pyrrha's nipple with his mouth as he ripped his fingers out of the other, leaving it gaping and flaring with torment. He pulled his hips back several inches, and it looked as though he wanted to let her go. Without pulling Pyrrha off his cock, however, Ren stood up.

Pyrrha dangled on his shaft as he lifted her into the air, nearly lifeless as she remained just on the edge of consciousness. Thoughts of escape couldn't cross her mind at that moment. Nothing but Ren's cock and the agony in her body filled her brain, and all of that was fading to black.

Unfortunately for Jaune's hopes, Ren didn't pull Pyrrha off his cock. He just twisted her around on his shaft, giving her fluttering emerald eyes one last chance to look up at him before grabbing her by the sides and pulling.

In that moment, it seemed like Ren faced no resistance at all. Pyrrha slid right down his length thanks to the monumental force he used, stopping only as her lips pressed directly against the very base of her rapist's cock. Thanks to the length of Ren's cock, this had an additional effect. As Pyrrha hit the base, Ren managed to force himself through the entirety of Pyrrha's body. Gasps of shock ran through the coliseum as the cameras showed the result; the head of Ren's cock poking out from Pyrrha's ass.

That sensation of having his victim fully impaled on his cock was enough to tip Ren over the edge, and it was with satisfaction written all over his face that he groaned and let loose his cum.

If the redhead had anything good going for her at that moment, it would be that she passed out just as he pierced through the other end of her body. She couldn't feel the widening of his girth with every pulse of cum running through it, nor the creaking and cracking of her own bones as it pushed them beyond the limit her body could contain.

Jaune couldn't say the same. He watched as Pyrrha broke completely right in front of his eyes, and couldn't stop the guilt that flowed through him. His eyes wouldn't look away, but they didn't need to for him to feel another reaction his body had then the horror he felt instinctively. The front of Jaune's pants strained with a painfully stiff erection, and Jaune could only hope that he'd get to apologize at some point if his partner even survived.

By the time Ren finished, minutes later, it didn't seem likely. He discarded the girl like a worthless toy, shoving her off his length and into the giant pool of cum before looking for something new to attack. It took just a moment to lock onto the only other woman in the arena, one that raised her crop to stop him immediately.

"Well, I must say that this lesson went excellently," Glynda declared as she used her power to press against a nerve in Ren's neck, sending him to the floor. At the same time, Jaune's ropes came undone, leaving him looking at her in shock. "I would recommend you perform CPR in your teammate, Mr. Arc. I believe she is medically deceased at this moment."

Hearing those words sent Jaune's mind into a panicked frenzy, and it only took a moment of staring at her still body to see that she had a point. He rushed over instantly and rolled Pyrrha onto her back, then tried his hardest to perform the life-saving procedure. She wouldn't breathe for such a long time that he nearly gave up, only for his partner to suddenly sputter and spasm beneath him.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune clutched the side of her face gently, looking into her eyes for some sort of sign that she was okay. "Pyrrha! Talk to me!"

As those emerald eyes finally met with Jaune's, he could feel his stomach drop. No life could be found in those eyes, only a dull existence that paled in comparison to the past. "C…C-c..." She made an attempt to speak, though her eyes portrayed almost nothing of what she could mean. "C-cock?"

And it was with that one simple word that Jaune felt his world break, yet he couldn't stop the pulse of arousal that ran through him at the same time as he realized that Ren shattered her mind alongside everything else.

"I hope you all enjoyed the lesson," Glynda spoke behind him, ignoring him once more, "and I hope this teaches you well what to expect in the wild."


	46. The Pleasure of a Shower

**Characters**: Jaune, Weiss

**Kinks**: Blowjob, Impregnation

**Summary**: _Weiss absolutely loves taking showers, almost as much as she loves her boyfriend. Luckily, those things can come together._

In the midst of a long, hot shower, Weiss allowed herself to truly relax. She rarely had time for anything of the sort, and obtaining enough time to take a soothing shower was always a gift that the heiress refused to turn down. She'd spent over an hour in there in the past, turning into a sort of prune, but even then she didn't care compared to the tension released from her often tight shoulders.

Few things managed to calm her as much as a nice shower, and even fewer did so to the point that she felt comfortable singing aloud. Her angelic voice filled the air inside the bathroom alongside running water, singing out a wordless melody that fit her cheerful mood. She allowed water to run through her hair and across her scalp as she leaned back, singing all the while. Nothing but the comforting warm mattered to her right then, and the rest of the world may not have existed at all for all she cared.

At least, none of it mattered until a hand landed on her shoulder, filling her with a jolt of sudden fear as she screamed out. Her arms lashed out to push away the invader, only for both of them to be caught as a voice called out.

"Weiss! It's me!" The familiar voice tried to calm her, but it wasn't until a moment later when Weiss' light blue eyes opened up that she fully recognized the presence of her boyfriend.

Anger instantly replaced the fear in her chest, and Weiss wrenched her hands free to slap him on the chest several times as he gave light exclamations of pain. "Jaune, you oaf! Don't startle me!" Weiss stopped hitting as soon as she spoke, then turned away and crossed her arms to ignore him.

Jaune, once he no longer had to gear his own safety, reached out and wrapped his arms around his nude girlfriend's form. "I'm sorry, Weiss! I just heard you were singing in here and your voice is so beautiful that I had to come in..."

As much as she wanted to be mad, the kind compliment from her boyfriend worked well to start calming Weiss down. "Just don't scare me like that! And you didn't have to come into the shower just to hear me sing, you know." She placed her hands over his, then leaned back against him as she tried to relax once more.

"I know I didn't," Jaune admitted as he pressed his head up against the side of Weiss', "and I was just listening from outside the door at first, but then I thought about how you were naked, and you're just so gorgeous that, well..."

It was then that Weiss noticed the additional presence pressing against her, right against her firm rear. She gasped in understanding, then gave his arm a light slap and pushed him away from her.

Caught off guard by the sudden force, Jaune could only clutch at the railing for some sort of balance as he let out a yelp of surprise. He smacked against the back wall of the shower by the time he managed to stabilize himself, grateful that his aura stopped it from hurting as his head hit the tile. It didn't prevent him from shutting his eyes and letting out an 'ow' from the shock, but it helped in the long run.

Assuming he angered his girlfriend with his assumptive nature, Jaune opened his mouth with the intent to apologize, only to gasp and open his eyes as a soft, wet hand wrapped around his stiff shaft. Looking down, he saw the head of white hair and sharp blue eyes of his girlfriend kneeling down before him with a smirk on her lips.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood~!" While she wasn't afraid of telling Jaune when he annoyed her, Weiss was far from unappreciative of Jaune when it came to matters of the bedroom. Along with her own enjoyment of making him a sort of plaything under her touch, she really didn't mind having adult fun with him at all.

"Oh, fuck!" Jaune grit his teeth to hold back a moan as her other hand came up to play with his sack, gently massaging it as she lightly stroked his shaft. "Your hands always feel so good, Weiss!"

Weiss' smirk turned into a full grin as Jaune praised her for even the most basic thing, allowing her to thrive off of his compliments as usual. "That may be so, but I know something that will feel even better."

Before he could even ask, Jaune knew what Weiss meant by those words when she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, gracing it with the warmth and softness they provided. His pleasured groan served as just another compliment as she swirled her tongue around the tip, taking in a bit of the strong flavor she loved.

Wasting no time, Weiss began to bob up and down Jaune's long shaft, taking an incredible amount of pleasure from the feeling of his stiff meat filling her mouth. Twisting her head and running her tongue along the length, she brought him more pleasure with her mouth than he could ever handle.

Jaune's only exclamations quickly turned into swears and muttered words of praise as he placed his hand on his girlfriend's head, placing no pressure yet encouraging her to go deeper. Though it took quite a few times in the past for Weiss to even learn how to ignore her gag reflex and go further than the first few inches, Jaune absolutely loved the tight, wet feeling of Weiss' throat that soon greeted him.

As her boyfriend turned into a mess above her, Weiss looked up at his with pleasure in her eyes as well. She began to hum around his cock as she took him deeper, giving his length a wondrous buzz. The walls of her throat squeezed down around him as she neared the bottom of his shaft, working her way closer with every movement of her head and showing off the degree of practice she had in taking him inside.

Though he still fondly remembered a time when Weiss coughed and gagged around his cock while she attempted to please it, Jaune wouldn't trade his girlfriend's expertise in satisfying him for the world. Her hand still managed to massage his sack in just the right way even as she finally bottomed out, pressing those soft lips right against the base of his cock.

"Weiss..." Jaune could only say her name over and over as she began to bob up and down his full length, taking him deep into her throat again and again.

Below him, Weiss refused to leave herself unattended to as she reached down with her free hand and rubbed circles over her already sopping lips. The moans around Jaune's cock came from both her enjoyment of his taste and her own bodily pleasure as she brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"Weiss!" Jaune soon called out with increased urgency in his voice, grabbing the heiress' attention as she tried not to laugh. She knew he was about to cum, but appreciated his efforts to warn her, unlike the past. "I'm gonna-!"

As he proved unable to finish the statement thanks to the wave of euphoria crashing into his senses, Weiss drew back far enough to leave only the tip of his shaft in her mouth. As Weiss' second hand came up to stroke the frantically twitching cock, Jaune climaxed with a moan of pure carnal pleasure, unloading shot after shot of hot cum directly into his lover's mouth. Weiss milked his shaft with expertise as she sucked and squeezed the length, drawing every little bit of his delicious cream directly onto her tongue.

By the time he fully spent his load, Weiss pulled off to reveal a full mouth of cum, enough to show that she saved every drop he gave her just so she could then swallow it down all at once. When her mouth opened to show nothing remaining, Weiss gave a few strokes to Jaune's still sensitive shaft and stood up, turning away from him.

Pressing herself against the opposite wall and sticking her hips out toward her boyfriend, Weiss looked back with a seductive look as she wiggled her ass back and forth, enticing him with the view.

"Come get it, sweetie~!" Weiss' words held a teasing tone as she waited for Jaune to make his move, but he didn't find it anything but arousing as he stepped forward and lined himself up with her welcoming entrance.

A single bit of concern had popped into Jaune's head before he pressed forward, but the consternated look on his face gave his thoughts away before he could voice them.

"Yes, I know what might happen!" Though she tried to sound annoyed, the blush covering her cheeks gave away her true feelings on the matter. "I've already considered that, and I still want you..."

Though his mouth hung open for a moment, the bright smile that overtook Jaune's face warmed Weiss' heart as he started to sink himself inside, spreading her folds with his cock. "And I want you, Weiss."

Both lovers felt a wash of satisfaction and pleasure rush over them as Jaune pressed himself deeper into Weiss, eventually coming to a stop as the tip of his shaft pressed against her inner barrier. He paused for a moment to suit Weiss' tastes, giving her a second to appreciate how full he made her feel. As soon as that time ended, he started working his hips back and forth, letting out grunts of appreciation for the slick, velvety walls that wrapped around his length.

Weiss similarly moaned as her lover's stiff cock filled her again and again, striking her in all the right places thanks to just how well his dick matched her cunt after all these times. It always felt like his cock belonged inside of her when Jaune fucked her, and Weiss had more than a few fantasies of spending entire days doing nothing but having sex. If not for responsibilities, she would lock Jaune in her bedroom for just that purpose.

As the blonde's pace increased, becoming more fervid and needy with each time their hips slapped together, that constant smacking of flesh against flesh rivaled the volume of the running water cascading over their bodies. Weiss' ass and thighs began to turn red from the repeated impacts, yet it only made her more sensitive to every bit of contact between them.

With the increased sensitivity of Jaune's cock, Weiss' click warmth felt even more heavenly than usual, and the tightness with which she squeezed his length with every pulse of pleasure running through her struck him with the same force. Though Weiss' moans served as proof enough that she loved it, Jaune wanted to give her something better just to show that he cared.

While one hand massaged Weiss' ass, Jaune reached around with the other to make contact with the stiff, sensitive nub right below their meeting place. With a practiced delicacy, he started to gently rub it, immediately obtaining the desired results.

"Fuck!" Weiss screamed out as she jerked her body, almost trying to get away from Jaune. "It's too-! Too much!"

Though her words said otherwise, Jaune knew his lover well and did nothing short of continuing on, intent on bringing her to an orgasm just as powerful as the one he was about to have. Playing with Weiss' clit always proved far more useful than anything else in making her cum, and it looked to be true again as she panted and moaned, twitching under Jaune's grip as his rapid pounding came to a peak.

"Weiss! I'm gonna cum!" Jaune gave as much warning as he could while still shakily playing with Weiss, waiting for the last bit of permission he knew she would give.

"Cum inside! Cum inside me, Jaune!" Weiss had spoken before her voice turned into nothing but a scream of pleasure, her ability to speak wiped out as she tipped over the edge into an intense orgasm that fried her senses. Her slick walls spasmed and squeezed as Jaune bottomed out inside of her, and she felt a sort of pristine clarity every pulse of hot, fertile cum that shot into her most sacred place.

Both lovers let out long moans as Jaune wrapped his arms around her, allowing them to be close as he filled her with a child. Water continued to pour down from above as they relaxed in each other's company, thinking of their future together.

"I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too, Weiss."


	47. Red Blitz Versus The Blonde Wonder

"And that is IT! Ladies and gentlemen men! The match between Red Blitz! And the Blonde Wonderis finally over! And it is resounding Red Blizt victory!" Roma said yelling into her mic as Reb Blitz easily and soundly beath down Blonde Wonder was beaten! Red Blitz had tackled Jaune with the speed of a flying bullet.

Breaking down the Blonde Wonder tearing open his clothes piece by tearing off his blue speedo and showing off a foot of cock! Red Blitz took her time after that taking her own personal time to stroke, lick, caress, kiss and fondle the massive cock as she teased him the whole fight!She slurped, licked, smacking and fondled it making Jaune- Blonde Wonder scream out as she forced him to climax, her foot of dick shooting out a small fountain of pure white spurt out! That loss of composure cost Jaune as Ruby- Red Blitz slammed him to the ground slamming her thin waist on his face straddling him making him groan into her sex as Red groaned.

"And with that! Red Blitz is the winner!" Roman said as Red wasted no time taking her mouth licking her lips as she looked at Blondes Cock like it was a gift from Oum himself!

"Hey, there big boy! Nice to eat you!" Red said taking her lips and devouring the cock in one go! The Blonde Wonder whimpered under her weight. Red devoured the dick taking it to the back of her mouth! swallowing the cock far past the back of her throat punching past the spongy back making loud wet Glurkingsounds fill the air.Glurk! Glurk!Red devoured the cock making sure to take her tongue and swirled it onto the sensitive tip! making sure to play with his slit and make him squirm! She devoured the cock sucking it like her life depended on it!

The harsh wet guttural sounds of a young woman trying to choke herself to death on a dick filled the air!Blonde Wonder was in a mixture of heaven and hell! His dick being inhaled, his dick was being meltedin that hot wet love tunnel the reaper bobbing her head up and down his dick at a rapid paced making a terrifying glurking staccato to fille the air asthe sound of a boy screaming was all Red needed to hear. She felt that massive cock begin to throb and pulse. The massive dick begin to pulse throb.

Come to mamma!Ruby thought as she c felt the dick fired down her mouth! The sheer volume of cum was almost enough to drown!She felt the massive amount of cum forcibly *pump* down her tight mouth! she groaned whimpering her sex splattering the boys face even through her tight spandex spats as she felt her orgasm tear through her body making her body shake as he mind began to go a fuzzy pink!"Fuck! That was nice!" Red said as she let her cock go with a sloppy wet Plop!The massive cock sprang free as she licked her lips. She wasted no time aligning her sopping dripping cunt right onto the massive piece of fuck meat!

"AHH! Wait!" Blonde wonder said his cock suddenly compressedin a vice-like grip!"YES!" Red yelled as she felt her cunt pierced, the massive dick acted like a thick fleshy battering ram! A massive oar broke apart her cunt as she groaned! She wasted no time activating a semblance that was suspiciously like Ruby's as

"AH!" Blonde wondered his cock fully compressed his dick felt like it was being clamped down on in a hot wet tight industrial vice! The harsh wet smackingsounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air. Her thin hips crashing down onto Blonde's cock! The girls screamed her body shaking as orgasm after orgasm as she came!

Red assaulted Blonde taking his cock in her cunt, ass, and mouth three more times making the crowd go wild as she left the boy tired exhausted and drained…

"Fuck! You are so BIG!" She screamed the massive dick bork her womb slamming into her cunt breaking it down as they scream! A tidal wave of cum flooded her making both teens scream as the match ended in a decisive Red victory!

"Well, there you have it! Red Blitz wins this fight! Toon in next time to see if Blonde Wonder gets a win under his belt!" Roman said smoking a cigar her panties soaked as the crowd cheered.


	48. Pain and Pleassure

Despite what manypeople may think Neo was not a cruel person not at all. She did not like to hurt things, especially herthings. So it was with a small smile that she openedthe door to her husband's room. There was a muffled moan and the shaking of manacles as Neo grinned.

Jaune was tied to the wall leg's tied together with thick metal lines, hands cuffed to the wall that magnificentpurple horse cock that was still two feet of wrist-thick equinedick purple as the patch of Rin's hair as Neo licked her lips.

"Please… mercy…" Jaune whimpered he was broken, beaten down into submission and being trained to be the breeding stud house husband that he was always meant to be.

"Shhhh, there is no need to be worried, my love. Today is your special day! It is your birthday, did you think I forgot?"Neo signed before unlocking Jaune from the wall. Today was the love of her life's birthday and Neo was determined to give him just what he wished for…

For the rest of the day, Neo showed Jaune what life couldbe like. She walked him around Beacon by armholding his hand making sure to keep their fingers locked at once. Jaune whimpered at first expecting an attack a trick or to be raped in the middle of the hallway but that never happened…

Instead, Neo kissed him on his cheek lead him all through Beacon and did nothing but carefor him.

"But what about RWBY and NPR? Vel Coco and Glynda?" Jaune asked as Neo giggled showing him her scroll.

"They are currently indisposed."Neo typed as she showed Jaune several images…Jaune did not know what to expect when he saw the images but what he didsee sent shivers down his spine…

Ruby was suspended mid-air, twin silver nipple clamps on her small chest, twin vibrators jammed into her ass and cunt, set to maximum her mouth forced open in an O gag and her eyes blindfolded.

Yang was tied to a wall her chest locked in metal bars twinmassiveblack dildos pistoning into her sex from the bottom as she screamed.Blake was on her bed hands and knees, her body wrapped in tight rope in a turtle shell bondage and a FARtoo large but plug spreading her ass.

Weiss was naked in what lookedto be the center of Juniors a robotic fist slamming into her tight tinySchnee was as a dildo was jammed in her throat as a crowd took pictures…

Rin was tied up in a impossible position, her cunt and ass speared apart by some kind of robotic fucking machine, her holes pounded without mercy as a massive dildo gag covered her mouth.

Nora was being spankedfor lack of a better term by some kind of machine her nipples hooked up to some kind of battery!? Electrocuting her while vibrators strapped to her cunt made her scream!

Pyrrha has it badthe usually so proud champion was in what had to be town squared naked as the day she was born, wrapped in rope bindings with sevral plastic sex toys on her, strange dildos curved in awkward and at what had to be painfulangels were in her ass and cunt, double stuffing her, her mouth was held open with a gag exposing her cries of pain and humiliation to the public as a crowd watched.

Velvet and Coco were tied together forced to fuck the other with a connecting spikeddildo. The two lovers had connecting dildos in their ass, cunts, and mouth! Each one far too big to fit comfortably set up so that the more one tried to free herself the worsethe other would have it making their screams of pain and pleassure fill the air.

Glynda was on her desk the Neo'ssymbol branded on her massive tits, her own wand shoved deepinto her own ass and her cunt so gaping that Jaune knew he could have shoved his whole fist inside it and hit nothing but air.After that demonstraion,Neo signed to Jaune.

"I told them that today was going to be your day off but they did not want to listen. They said that your birthday should be made to thank them for choosing you to be their breeder. I told them no they did not listen and well… there is a pecking order for a reason. I am not the alpha for nothing you know?"

"Yes, mistress…" Jaune said quickly as Neo nodded happily."Good boy!"Neo signed as they went on with their day.After a full day of nothing but handholding, gentle kissing, and overall care. Jaune was recoveredhis spirit rekindled his soul back to life. Jaune was once again a man! No longer a piece of meat! A breeding stick! He was back! Him and Neo were going to live a long a happy life together! Even if the loss of RWBY NPR Coco, Vel and Glynda were… unfortunateit was necessary.

But the shoe dropped at midnight, as soon as the clock struck twelve Neo pouncedtackling Jaune down in his dorm putting his collar firmly onhis neck as-

"Neo!? What are you-"Birthday is up lover! Time to go back to being our breeding stick!"

"Wait! Please! We had such a good day! Why can't every day be like that?!" Jaune asked whimpered Neo pinning him down as she paused as she cocked her head.

"It can."She signed as Jaune paused

"It can?" Jaune asked as Neo nodded her head reaching in her pocket pulling out a condom and a needle?

"Give me a baby, give up on being a hunter and we can be a happy loving family. No more pain, no more rape give up on your dream and every day will be like this."

"I… but that's my dream…""

You have a choice. Nothing is free so what will it be lover? Keep suffering or be a happy loved and well-kept house husband?"Neo asked

Jaune didn't even think about it."I ll never break. Do your worst." Jaune hissed as Neo grinned, she knew his reply before he said it Jaune was too stubborn to break. A stubborn breeding stud that would not go down without a fight and needed to be taught his place.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that."Neo signed licking her lips she had lost a full DAYof breeding her lover her cunt was desperate to be split apart as she began to make up for lost time.


	49. White Knight

Weiss was in a down right terrible mood. As the young heiress ground her teeth, her cheeks redder than her partner's hair as a thick wave of ice hung in the air.

No one on team RWBY or JNPR dared to move as they eyed the angry heiress, no one knew what the hell pissed of Weiss so bad this time, but they all saw her furious gaze at Jaune. A not so surprising target as the young man only a scant few months ago finally started dating his partner and not bother ing Weiss at all hours of the day. She should have been happy! Not glaring daggers at Jaune as she threatened to break her own molars, but that was just what she did. The young futa gave Jaune a baleful glare that could strip paint of a boat as Jaune gulped as both teens thought of what had happened on that night...

Weiss was... Weiss was in her own opinion a good person. That didn't mean she didn't have flaws or that she was by anymeans perfect but that was irrelevant! What was important was that while she thanked Oum himself that Jaune had finally stopped harassing her the blonde dumb ass had instead! Going out with her crush Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss couldn't take it! Pyrrha deserved to be with someone better than Jaune! Someone like her! So the futa made her choice she was going to break the Mistral Champion. She was going to go into JNPR's dorm under the cover of night and jam her massive futa cock into the Champions tight holes absolutely ruining her for anyone else! Especially that blonde buffon she called a partner and much to Weiss' horror lover.

As Weiss snuck into JNPR's dorm all was quiet, as she stealthily made her way to Pyrrha's bed. Even one look in the near pitch black room was enough for Weiss to tell that this was surely Pyrrha's.

Weiss could recognize that magnificent bubbly ass anywhere even in the near pitch black are of the JNPR dorm. The ass that stuck out of the crumpled head was nothing short of fat. Rounder than a softball and was so damn plump!

Weiss thought lightlysmacking it making the titillatingass jiggle as Pyrrha moaned in her sleep. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you never go back to that blonde loser again!" Weiss snarled internally pulling down Pyrrha's pants.

Reavilng the massive Nikos ass to the cold JNPR dorm air. In the pale moonlight, Weiss felt her cock bulge. Her fifteen inches of wrist thick cock strained through her pristine panties. As she ripped off her now drenched Schnee patters panties as her own tight futa cunt dripped it's love juices all over Pyrrha's bed. As Weiss reached behind her taking out her rapier and casting several glyphs. As while blue chains filled the room. Wrapping around Pyrrha's limbs immobilizing them in place as Weiss took her massive cock and started hotdogging herself in between Pyrrha's down right globular ass cheeks. Making Weiss moan as her dick was enveloped the pillow softness that was surely reserved for heaven itself.

As she tookone firm hand and gripped the plump Nikos booty. Her freshly manicure nails digging into Pyrrha's plump ass. Taking her cock aligning it to Pyrrha's tight puckered starfish as a feral growl left her lips. "I'm going to show you what it feels like to really get fucked!" Weiss growled before gripping Pyrrha's ass. Making the redhead moan out loud as she rammed her cock into her virgin ass hole.

Two things happened at once. One. Weiss moaned as the single most heavenly feeling she ever felt came onto her girl cock. Pyrrha's ass was like a slice of divine! It was softand squishy!

And it practically inhaled her futa cock like a trained whore. Taking Weiss to the base in one fell swoop. As aloud smack! Was heard as Weiss's thighs hit Pyrrha's bubbly booty. Making Weiss moan in bliss as she snarled...

Two. Pyrrha woke up. As soon as Weiss's cock broke into her ass Pyrhha screamed. "Weiss! What are you-MPPGHHHG!?!?" Pyrrha's softvoice was cut off as Weiss summoned a ball gag with her rapier effectively gagging the Spartan as she leaned in close. Rubbing her pert A cup breasts all over Pyrrha's sweat-filled back.

"You feel that Pyrrha? That's what a real cock feels like!" Weiss said pulling half her dick out grunting with the effort as Pyrrha's inhumanly tight ass fought to keep her cock inside of it as Weiss struggled to take her dick out of her clingingass.

"You never felt this good with Arc, now did you?!" Weiss hissed into Pyrrha's ear as the spartan mumbled sometime into her ball bag as her surprisingly small? Form thrashed under Weiss.

"Wasn't Pyrrha taller than this?" Weiss thought not sure how she was suddenly larger than Nikos but not caring, Pyrrha always slept ass up according to Nora and now that Weiss had found her there would be no stopping her.

"Get ready to get ruined!" Weiss snarled as Pyrrha moaned as Weiss slammed her hips forward.

Smack!i Weiss's hips crashed into Pyrrha's plump voluptuous rear. Making loud smacking! Sounds fille the air as Weiss moaned.

"You like that?!"

Smack!

"MGGPPPHHH!??!?!"

"I bet you like that you fucking whore!" Weiss snarled pulling her hips back as even louder fleshy smacks! Smacks! Filled the air as Weiss began to fuck Pyrrha...

Smack! Smack!

Weiss wasted notime when it came down to ruining her crushes ass hole. Her magnificent futa dick was swallowed easily by Pyrrha's tight ass. The slutty champions holed taking the entirety of Weiss's cock with ease. Swalling the mass if futa cock that was busy painfully and if Pyrrha's muffled moans and gyrating hips that slammed back to Weiss's on nothing but instinct where anything to go by wonderfully stretched her once virgin ass with a practiced ease.

Smack! Smack!

More wet smacking noise fille the room as flesh slammed flesh. Weiss hammered into Pyrrha's vulnerable rear end.

Smack! Smack!

Weiss fucked Pyrrha like a futa possessed. Her massive cock slamming into the champions bubbly rear end like a steel piston. HEr dick hammering down Pyrrha's ass like a pile driver as Weiss grunted in exertion.

"You like that!?

Smack! Smack!

Pyrrha moaned into her gag as Weiss's cock broke down her ass. Plowing deepin to the champions ass hole making Pyrrha scream.

"I bet Jaune never fucked you like this!"

Smack! Smack! "I bet his cock if you could even call it that. Never made you stretch like this!"

Smack! Smack! Weiss groaned forcing her cock to digin to Pyrrha's ass. Running her cock up and down the champions soft fleshy ass hole. Making Pyrhha shudder under the pleasure.

Smack! Smack!

Pyrrha's ass shook like waves breaking on an ocean as Weiss's cock slammed into her ass again and again. Stretching and pulling her ass. As her, expertly manicured nails duging into Pyrrha's magnificent! Pale ass cheeks, her hands pulling the wonderful Nikos booty apart so Weiss could slightly better see her cock hammering Pyrrha's defenseless ass hole.

Smack! Smack!

"You feel that Pyrrha!? that's my cock! It's in your ass! It's breaking you ass! After this, you'll never go back to your pathetic partner again! You are going to be my personal ass slut! You hear me!?"

Weiss growled into Pyrrha's ears as she shivered. Pyrrha's globular ass clenchedd own onto Weiss's dick milking it for all she was worth as Weiss continued to fuck the champion like a filthy whore.

Smack! Smack!

For the next half, an hour Weiss ruined Pyrrha's ass. Her massive futa cock stretched, and broke the champions ass hole asunder! Her massive cock dove into her ass time and time again. Plundering the Nikos booty as loud resonating smacks! Of flesh on flesh along with the harsh strained grunts form Weiss and the girlish feminine moans from Pyrrha getting her ass railed filled the JNPR dorm room.

Smack! SMack!

Weiss had long since stopped caring if jaune or anyone else woke up! She didn't give a shti! She was goging to fuck his partner in front of the blond loser! Making him watchas she crushed his so-called lover's ass then maybe he would learn what a real dick looked like! As she showed Pyrrha what a real cock felt like! Smack! Whack! Weiss softball sized meaty balls crashed into Pyrran fat ass. Making both Weiss and Pyrrha moan as the loud fleshy smack! And hard whacks! Of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

Weiss felt it. Her orgasm was coming but she didn't want to do it here. She wanted to see Pyrrha as she came inside of her. She wanted to watchas the champion of Mistral broke under a real cock so so good that it would make her leave her pathetic blonde lover.

"You are mine!" Weiss snarled using her glyphs to life Pyrrha up. Hovering her small? Once again when was Pyrrha this small? Weiss sore she was at least seven feet but now she looked almost six?

Also did Pyrrhacut her hair? Where is her ankle long mane? Weiss wondered before the ass inhalingher cock broke her out of it.

The thought left her mind as the soft, doey Nikos booty pounced! On her dick. Pyrrha's hip moved on ther own as loud wet clapping! Sounds filled the air.

Clap! Clap!

Pyrhha slammed her self up and down on Weis'ss dick. The Mistrali slut bouncing on her dick, slamming her fat thickass up and down Weiss fuck stick like it was a see-saw as-

"Salty?"

Weiss thought as she turned Pyrrha to face her as something salty? Hit her lips. As Weiss' thing tongue shot our she tasted something salty on her lips it was oddly familiar but Weiss could not quite place it. Not that that mattered. As the loud claps of Pyrrha's ass on her cock filled the air.

Weiss slammed into the JNPR bathroom her balls tensing as her cock fought to keep its seed in. As Pyrrha's ass fought to wring her dry. As Weiss grunted and moaned as she slammed her fist forward the lights came on with a loud fisht!

As warm light flooded her vision Weisswas rewarded with blue? A pair of rich cerulean blue eyes met her own, as Weiss snarled her hands through amop of sort scraggly blonde hair as-

"JAUNE!?" Weiss's scream could have woke the dead as there in front of her. Staring her dead in her mouth with his mouth opt in a wide Owas not! Pyrrha Nikos but Jaune Arc!?

The bane of her existence was currently fully impaledon her massive cock as Jaune's impossibly round and tight ass bounced! Up and down' on Weiss's dick making her moan.

"NO! NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! This isn't happening! I can't lose my virginity to Jaune Arc!" Weiss screamed her mine ordered her body to drop the boy's scrumptious ass off her cock as her body betrayed her. Her mind yelled for them to let go but her other head had different plans.

Her nails latched onto Jaunes insanely tight, plump feminine rear as her nails sunki nto his pale ass flesh.

"Dear Monty! How is your ass so huge?! Where did he hide it all!" Seriously! Jaune wore jeans! How did he! Have the fattest ass int he school!? An ass so roundand fat that it put Blake's infamous Bella booty to shame! Smack! Smack!

Weiss felt her balls throb as her mind scrambled as she needed to get away! To pullout before she lost her virginity to Jaune?!

Jaune's lips pressed to her own. His mouth stealing her lips as Jaune sealed her mouth in a passionate kiss. The rascal stealing Weiss's first kiss. As his leg's locked!?

Around her waist as Jaune bounced up and down on Weiss's magnificent cock. As she railed his ass like a jackhammer as loud meaty smacks! Filled the air was-

"JAUNE!" "WEISS!" Both teens screamedeach others name as it happened. Weis's balls tensedas her cock throbbed. Her massive cock throbbed. Pulsing with life as she forced a massive load of thick virilevfuta cum into the deepest part of Jaune's delicious ass as her cock throbbed.

Jaune's own cock fired off its own loud of cum splattering Weiss in the face. Covering her mouth white. As both tensed sealing thier lips in a searing kiss. As both ten shared a roughkiss with one another. As Weiss gripped Jaune's plump ass. Her cock pumping rope after ropein to Jaune's ass.

As his own cock pulsedbonto Weiss one pureblue skirt. Covering her with sticky white cum as the two shared a rough snowballing kiss as they forcibly made out with one another as they shared a passionate kiss...

Day's later Weiss. Was. NOT! HAPPY!

As Weiss sat at the lunchroom as massive fifteen-inch tent crept up in her skirt as she glowered at Jaune.

"Stupid! Sexy! Jaune! Stupid! Sexy! Boy pussy! Why did you have to be so tight!? Wess snarled internally. As she growled at the table. Ever since the incident where apparently Jaune's team did not! Here their passionate fucking! She refused to call it lovemaking.

Where just heavy sleepers of all things! And despite getting fucked like a common whore Jaune still had the audacity! To be Pyrrha's boyfriend and Weiss!

And Weiss!

Weiss was confused...

No. Not confused. She was livid. Ever since her terrible luck, she had made immediate plans to fucked the lifeout of Pyrrah in front of Jauneband! His fucking Martoyska dolls of a family! But something happened...

The more Weiss masturbated imagining the things she would do to Jaune, thinking about fucking Pyrrha as nothing more than a common slut for her dick! The more she thought about that the more Pyrrha changed...

Her long richred hair became short and blonded... Pyrrha sharp emerald eyes became a rich blue as Pyrrha was soon replaced by Jaune! Weiss hated to admit but she was addicted! Arc of all people had the fattest, tightest ass ever! And nothing coud compare! Weiss spent everyspare hour of the day beating her meat. Imaging it! Imagin her thickvfuta cock pounding Jaune bubbly ass as she blew her load deep into his ass.

As he came all over her face. Covering her own face in her thick virile cum as she licked her lips. Soon that was not enough. Weiss coud no longer get off with her hands, she bought expensive fleshlight but even that soon failed to get her off. As soon Weiss could not cum at all. As a horrible realization came to her.

NO... The realization of what happened hit Weiss like a blast from Magnihild. Weiss came to ruin Jaune's partner and in a twisted play of fate, it was his ass that ruined her! But in the end, it was her who was broken. Weiss was hopelessly addicted to Jaune's ass.

She needed it. Like humans needed water, or Ruby needed cookies. She needed! To have that plump Arc booty bouncing on her cock! Nothing coudl compare of it! Pyrrha' once hypnotic ass that made Weiss's mouth watered and her cock strained against her panties. Now barely elicited a jolt from her cock. And didn't make her must let loose a drop! Of spit. Pyrrha's ass did nothing for her.

She didn't want Pyrrha's ass! She didn't want any ass but one! And that belonged to Jaune. As thoughts filled her minds as she fantasized as she once again pounded the life out his fat bubbly cheeks! She would make him ride her cock until he passed out! The dumb blonde would rue the day he decided to antiz-cuck Weiss Schnee!

Weiss was going to claim that Arc booty for her Pyrrha be damned! She would even give up her own prized virginity for that. Bouncing her tight Schnee cunt on his dick. Slamming her tight regalp ussy lips up and down onto his cock as he screamed her name! Weiss was determined, she would claim that Arc ass for herself come hell or high water! A Schnee had made up their mind and nothing would get in the way of her and that ass. Weiss had picked her target a Schnee always

gets what they want...


	50. Food Chain

Jaune was having a good day. "Fuck!Yeah, that's it, suck my cock." Jaune hissed slamming his hips forward a pair of deep rich chocolateybrown eyes widened in shock, apair of brown bunny ears shot up. Velvet's eyes shot open her bunny ears shot up ramrod straight, the sound of rick wet slurpingfilled the air as Jaune shoved his cock deep down the bunny girls tight small throat.

"Fuck you have a nice mouth." Jaune hissed as he slammed his foot ofwrist-thick uncut Arc cock deepdown the bunny Faunus'stight mouth, Velvet's eyes rolled to the top of her head the rough hard glurkingsounds of a girl drowning on a cock filled the air, accompanied by the roughbrutal smackingof flesh on flesh as Jaune's tennis ball sized balls smacked roughly against the bunny Faunus'sneck!

Velvetgagged tears in her eyes as Jaune's cock roughly reshaped her mouth to be his perfectcock holster, remakingher once tight jaw into the perfect living fleshlight for his monolithArc cock!

"Fuck that's it, suck it like the damn slut you are, fuck! I'm going to cum!" Jaune hissed the tight cock draining mouth of Velvet proved too much as Jaune yanked her by her sensitive faunus ears making her screamed, he doubled his already frantic pace slamming his cock deeper and deep jamming it past the soft spongy back of her mouth and shoving it right into her tight throat!

"Fuck! Here it cums, swallows it all!" Jaune hissed his pace now fully frantic his cock slamming into Velvet's mouth gougingout her throat making it his new personal fuck tunnel as her throat bulged out the sheer mass of the wrist-thick dick pulling it apart to decisively unnatural degrees as he finally with one last brutal thrust hilted his dick all the way into her mouth! Making her gag and spit as his cock throbbed pulsedand bursts!

"Swallow!" Jaune hissed his mind going fuzzy not that he needed to really his cock was so far down the bunny girls poor abused mouth that she didn't have a choice! His dick pulsedand went off like a water cannon, forcing over a half gallon of thick ropey virulentArc cum right down her throat!

Velvet choked and gagged her eyes shooting open her nose forced into a mess of long blondepubic hair the feeling of her throat being stretchedapart and forcibly pumpedwith a half gallon of thick virulentcume sent the nigh naked girl over the edge making her needy pink slit bust! Covering Jaune's feetand her thighs with creamy bunny love juice making Jaune groan.

"Fuck that was good." Jaune hissed removing his dick from her gaping mouth with a wet plop!Velvet gasped for air her burning lungs desperate to take in the living giving recourse but Jaune was not one to waste an opportunity he was on the clockhe had limited to breedhis bunny before it was time for histurn on the altar. He pushed Velvet down wasting no time her plump D cum breasts rigid pink nipples pointed up to the sky like supple mountain peeks as Jaune rand a hand down hisbreeding bunny.

Taking in every supple curve and scent nook and cranny of her creamy skin. Jaune took her all in before shaking his head he needed to be fast, he took her hips spreading and liftingher legs over his head lining up his monolithiccock to her glistening pink lips that spread apart already greedily anticipating their meal. Jaune did not deny his greedy bunny taking a deep breath and jamming his cock right into her tight love box!

"AH! Jaune!" Velvet screamed her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Jaune's cock spread her cunt, striking clean into her tight bunny snatch! Jaune grunted as Velvet's velvetyinner walls clampeddown on his massive cock grippingand pulling him in deeper as he shoved his dick inside! It acting like a meaty oar splitting her apart battering and bullying it's way right inot her very womb!

Velvet let out a low moan as she was stuffedwith over a foot of thick Arc cock! "Oh god, fuck me." Velvet said her neals digging into the JNPR floor making Jaune wince in exertion he was in as deep as possible this fat purple mushroom tip was pokingscraping Velvets womb her baby chamber invaded by Arc cock as Jaune's fat balls made a gentleslap on her fat plump bunny ass. For a moment and just for amoment Jaune relished the feeling of being balls deep in such a beautiful woman before shaking his head he had limited time.

"Fuck, you are tight!" Jaune hissed pulling his cock halfway out of Velvet's tight cunt, her pussy protested, as it tripledits grip on Jaune's cock latching onto him with a death grip! Her tight inner walls pulsed and thrived contracting and pulling, fighting Jaune tooth and nailto keep that massive breeding stick in as deep as possible! her greedycunt clamped down making a vice-like felling of flesh on his dick as Jaune grunted.

"You are such a slut!" Jaune hissed as he slammed his cock in at full force! His massive dick broke itno her womb! His dick acting like a fleshy ram.Velvet screamed her chocolate eyes rolling up into her had as she latched onto the floor her legs wrapping around Jaune's back pulling him closer to her.

Jaune obliged as he started to thrust he set up a brutal,speed thrusting into Velvet's tight greedy slit like a man possessed! Fucking his little bunny like a mad man! The roughy sloppy meaty smackingof flesh on flesh filled the air as Jaune grunted.

Velvet was screaming! Her hands shot up diggingitno Jaune's back her expertly manicured nails dug in so hard that he felt his aura activate, Velvet screamed his mane as he pounded her tight snatch his massive cock sliding in and out of her like a steam piston! Fucking her deep into the floor as he fat balls smackedonto her plump bunny booty!

"AHH! Jaune! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Velvet screamed her nails digging so far into his flesh they broke!

Coco's going to kill me for that later.Jaune thought as he listened to his bunny's request slamming his hips deeper and deeper fucking her into the ground coring her into a press making Velvet scream!

Her body shook climaxing again and again! Her cunt so thoroughlystretched that every single meaty thrust made her mind go blank in a pink fuzzy cloud of pleasure! She screamed with every thrust, her tight bunny cunt spasmed violently clamping down greedilyspasming splurting out with clear cunt juice as it greedilymilked Jaune's cock sucking and forcinghim deeper and deeper as Jaune's monolithic cock began to break.

He felt it his climax coming again he doubled his already frantic blistering pace, fucking Velvet like his very life depended on it!

The room was now full of thick meatysmacks of flesh on flesh Jaune's cock pounded so hard into her womb it was starting to approach her ovaries! "AH! Jaune! So! Fucking! Deep! Fuck me! Knocked me up! Breed me!"Velvet screamed her legs looking him as her words sent him over the edge, his cock throbbed his balls tightened and his dick pulsed.

"If you fucking say so! Get breed!"Jaune yelled as he came. "YES! Fuck me! Breed me!" Velvet screamed as she felt Jaune cock burst! It felt like a volcanohad been forcibly shoved inside of her! Jaune's cock erupted a cataclysmic eruption of thick boiling cum was forced out, forcibly pumping into Velvets hot tight fuck box!

She screamed her ovaries taking a point-blank buckshot of Arc cum! The thick virulentcum hit her baby chamber in a torrent of spunk! Drowning out her ovaries makingher scream! The feeling of her brutalizedovaries finally broke Velvet her body going limp one last soul-shattering orgasm forced out of her ass he fell into a fucked silly pile, Jaune saw the outline of his cock that looked like a whole legwas inside of Velvet's small cunt,pulsingfilling her now overstuffed baby chamber with so much baby batter that it began spurting out of her thoroughly used and abused cunt!

Jaune smiled Velvet was ruinedno other cock would even come close to making her feel as good, she whimpered her mouth letting out a loopy laugh as Jaune smiled.

"You like that? You like when I fuck you like a slut?" Jaune asked grinning like a predator and-

"Well I don't know if she likes it but Ilove it." A smooth burningtone said as Jaune felt his blood go cold. He gulped hear forcing its way into his body as he turned around and shewas there. A pair of lilac eyes looked onto him hungrily as Yang licked her lips.

"Hey, there vomitboy! It looks like you had fun breeding mybunny." Yang said locking the JNPR door a loud metallic click!Filled the air as Jaune paused fear in his voice.

"Yang! I can explain!" "Oh? Do go on because I do not remember giving you permission to breed mybunny." Yang asked licking lips Jaune's cock was pulled out of Velvet's thoroughly ruinedcunt. His dick made a wet plopping!Sound as it opped out of the rabbit's ruined fuck hole, his cock still hard as steel hung in the air like a berated puppy as Yang smirked an evil look in her eyes.

"AH! No... put it back in... please, I need it."Velvet moaned as she tried to closer her slack legs desperate to plug the flow of thick cum leaving her cunt like a fountain.

"Such a waste,"Vel said as Yang smirked taking off her top letting her perfectflawless double D cup breast hung out feely as Yang grinned wolfishly stripping off her yellow bra showing off twin perfect mount peaks sliding off her panty less bottoms showing a dripping pink cunt. "Yang wait-

"Nope! You want to fuckmyrabbit? You get fucked like one!" Yang growled as she pounced! She tackled Jaune to the floor he showed no resistance to her charge, after all, she hadtrainedhim better. Or so she thought, Yang thought she had trained bothof her lovers better, they knew not to fuck without her but it seemed even the best could err.

"There we go, you look muchbetter on your back lover boy." Yang smirked wasting no time slamming her tight boilingcunt right down onto Jaune's sore cock.

"AH! Yang!" Jaune shouted his dick engulfed by a thick meatyhang. Yangs boiling cunt gripped at Jaune's cock yanking at it like a thick hand as she forced his monolithic cock right into her baby chamber! His dick made a massive outline in her toned stomach as Yang groaned. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a loopy smile split her face.

"Fuck I came a bit there. You reallyhave a nice cock lover." She said as Jaune whimpered the feeling of his dick being crushedin a meaty hand too much as-

"And as for you!" Yang shouted her hand shooting out gripping Jaune's neck gripping his chocking him making him gag!

"Yang! Wait! Please!"Jaune hissed as Yang clicked her teeth. "Oh no lover boy, I've done more than enough waiting!" Yang said pulling her cunt half off Jaunes now verysore cock. He whimpered as Yang licked her lips. "Since you want to fuck ourbunny one without my explicit permission and without me in the room? I think it's time that you had an obediencelesson." Yang said as she slammed her hips back down on Jaune's cock!

The boy let out a scream of equal parts pain and pleasure as Yang began to bounceon his cock.

Once again the room was filled with the rough smackingsounds of flesh on flesh but this time it was of hips falling as Yang bounced on Jaune's massive dick, bucking like a bronco! "Fuck me! Your cock is big! And you wanted to keep this all to your self?! Bad boy!" Yang hissed as she slammed her hips down her fat globularass that she made sure to hit his balls with every time whapped!Down as Jaune whimpered.

"I'm sorry!" "I know but I'm not!"Yang hissed bouncing up and down his cock with reckless abandon! Bouncing and droppingher cunt up and down Jaune's cock! Her hips rose and fell like the tolling of a church bell the meaty smacksthe signal for that fucking monolithic cock to burst-

"Jaune! Put it back in me, please!" Velvet slitheredup to his side brown eyes wide and needy, she was thoroughly fucked stupid, her cunt splurting out waves of thick Arc cum making her legs quiver. She put her lips to Jaune's stealing them in a fiery kiss as Jaune moaned into her.

"What? Taking your eyes offme? In the middle of fucking? Boldmove." Yang hissed as she doubled her grip on his mouth! Jaune whimpered his air supply cutting of as Yang yanked his mouth free form Velvet making her whimper.

"You listen, up you big cock fuck! I might love you, and I might love Velvet! But don't you ever!Forget about the food chain!" Yang hissed Jaune's cock finally having enough of her burningsex.

Firing off a massive shot of Arc cock buckshotblasting apart her womb brutalizing her ovaries with thick ropesof virulent Arc cum making both of the scream in climax.

"Fuck! Your dick is so fucking good!" Yang hissed her body shuddering asan orgasm that only Jaune could provide crashed through her one that threatened to rip the very soul from her core broke through her body as Jaune yelped.

"Cumming!" He screamed his dick fully implanting Yang with rope after heavy rope of thick Arc baby batter to knock her up for the rest of the school year! Making her moan and graned as Jaune fell back Velvet once again took his lips forcing him to make out as Yang grinned.

"Looks like bothof you need to learn a lesson, about why Iam the on top here. I think it's time we went on to more thoroughtraining." Yang hissed making Jaune whimper and Velvet moan as she took her cunt half off Jaune's cock and once again began to bounce.


	51. With You

**Characters**

: Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos

**Content**: First Time, Impregnation

**Summary**: _On the night of the prom, Weiss is enjoying spending time with her girlfriend and the same can be said for Pyrrha. Even so, they both soon feel like they might enjoy some time in privacy more._

"I love being here with you."

The simple, yet heartfelt words sent a shiver of pleasure down Weiss' spine, one that accompanied the tingling sensation of having them whispered into her ear. She couldn't tell if her tall dance partner knew what effect those words would have on her, though the soft smile that graced her vision upon looking up told her that Pyrrha had some clue.

A blush covered the heiress' cheeks as she pressed her face against her dance partner's chest, hiding her embarrassment without faltering in her steps for even a moment. She needed to keep up certain appearances as they danced in the center of the prom, and being a bright red mess didn't fit into those appearances.

"...Your presence is quite enjoyable as well."

Pyrrha didn't mind the facade masking Weiss' words, especially knowing just how much it took for the girl to express anything near her true emotions. It made her happy just hearing the effort put forward by her white-haired girlfriend, especially on such a nice night as they danced together.

"...My room?"

Jolting away from her thoughts, Pyrrha faltered for a moment in her dance as she realized that she missed something Weiss said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She always felt bad when she missed something that someone tried to tell her, and it went doubly so for Weiss.

Recognizing that her mumbled words weren't understood, Weiss tried to look more confident as she stared up at her girlfriend and spoke again. "Should we retire to my room? My teammates won't be around for quite some time and my feet are already becoming quite tired…"

It took just a moment to understand what Weiss was truly proposing, and it very quickly brought a large blush to the Mistralian's cheeks as well. She knew instantly that the excuse of tired feet was only an excuse, especially since her girlfriend was quite adept at spending all day walking around in heels.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Pyrrha tried to sound calm, though she could feel her heart racing like a young girl with a very big crush. "I wouldn't want your feet to become too tired."

Weiss felt further embarrassed to hear Pyrrha going along with her blatant lie, but she was too pleased with her acceptance to mind. "Well then, let's be on our way."

As quickly and carefully as they could, the elegantly-dressed couple stole away from the dance and avoided the prying eyes of their peers. They held hands as they came to the empty halls and all but ran back to team RWBY's dorm, giggling all the way.

By the time they arrived at the dorm, Weiss struggled to keep her nerves from showing while she opened the door. She felt endless excitement and anxiety at the same time, desperate to not mess anything up in what she hoped would be a wonderful night.

Both girls walked inside and Weiss closed the door behind them, accidentally slamming it and wincing at what she assumed would be a noticeable amount of noise. Pyrrha apparently noticed her anxiety as she wrapped her arms around Weiss from behind, holding her in a comforting grasp.

"We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for, Weiss. I'm happy to just spend such a perfect night with you."

Comforting warmth blossomed even deeper inside of Weiss' chest, calming her as her confidence grew. Turning in place, Weiss placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and started pushing her back toward her bed.

"What I am ready for is to give you the perfect night, and that involves you sitting down on this bed and allowing me to do my work," she spoke with more confidence than she truly felt, but that was the sort of act she felt most comfortable performing in any important situation.

Pyrrha found herself becoming turned on by the surefire confidence of her girlfriend, even more than she'd been with her imagination running wild on what would happen.

"Okay," the redhead nodded with a smile while she sat down, blushing at the presence of a growing bulge in her dress. She wanted to cover it up out of habit but stopped herself since it wasn't exactly unwelcome in their situation. "Take your time, Weiss."

The continued assurance was comforting and almost annoying to Weiss, mostly in that it was hard to stay confident and in control when she wanted to break down and hug her girlfriend for being so sweet. She hid her emotions behind a sultry look as she got onto her knees, reaching for the hem of Pyrrha's slim red dress.

"Don't worry, I have a handle on things. You can just sit back and enjoy."

Weiss slowly lifted Pyrrha's dress up the length of her toned legs, revealing more and more smooth skin that she found herself envious of. No amount of assurances from Pyrrha that any part of her was better would stop Weiss from seeing her girlfriend as absolutely perfect, which included the bulge she soon revealed upon reaching Pyrrha's waist.

Shock took her out of her focus for a moment as she got her first close look at Pyrrha's package. She knew the girl had it and had discussed it in the past, but she'd never seen it. Being so close to it and getting a whiff of its musk was having a stronger effect on her body than she expected, especially as she felt a noticeable increase in her own moisture down below.

The effect of being so close to Pyrrha's length increased as she reached up and hooked her fingers into the waist of her girlfriend's lacy red lingerie, then carefully started pulling down. Pyrrha's member all but sprang up as she let it free, bringing a gasp from both girls. Weiss thanks to her proximity to such a part of Pyrrha's body, and Pyrrha in seeing Weiss so close to that same part.

As soon as she pulled the panties off, Weiss took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself, but the strong scent of Pyrrha's arousal filled her nose and made it so much worse. Weiss nearly let out a moan as she reached forward and grasped the base of Pyrrha's cock. The warmth and feel of flesh in her hand made her breathing pick up as she gently squeezed.

The moan that came from Pyrrha in reaction made the redhead blush immensely as her hands snapped to her mouth, trying to prevent more embarrassing noises from coming out. It shocked Weiss nearly as much as her girlfriend, though it brought a bit of confidence to the girl on her knees. If it was that simple to bring some pleasure to Pyrrha, it wouldn't be too difficult to do a good job.

Slowly, Weiss started to stroke up and down the length before her. Her soft hand slid up and down in smooth movements, bringing more small noises out from behind Pyrrha's clasped hands. She did notice after a moment that it wasn't as easy as some research described it, reminding her with a slight jolt that she'd forgotten something that would assist her.

Leaning forward, Weiss brought her mouth right above Pyrrha's cock and heard the taller girl's muffled gasp in response. "You know," Weiss began as she tried to save some saliva in her mouth, "you don't have to muffle yourself...I'd love to hear you."

The fact that Weiss addressed her noises at all was embarrassing for Pyrrha, as was the idea of not muffling them, but she did see what Weiss meant. With all that they were doing together, it was a bit silly for that to be a concern.

"Okay, I'll try not to- Ahh~!" Pyrrha struggled not to muffle herself as she cried out, surprised by Weiss' sudden action. The heiress had begun to let a stream of drool fall down onto her cock, providing a lubrication she quickly used to coat her length. That stroking hand started working slightly faster as it spread it around, allowing her digits to glide more freely up and down her shaft.

With Pyrrha beginning to let out her moans and cries of pleasure above her, the temptation continued to grow in Weiss' core to play with herself at the same time, but she chose to focus on Pyrrha instead. She would rather ensure that her girlfriend had a wonderful time before she took care of her own needs.

Biting her lip, Weiss pointed her light blue eyes up at Pyrrha's face to watch it twist with every bit of pleasure she brought her. Having this sort of control over the invincible girl was intoxicating and infinitely arousing, making her want to keep pushing her further. One obvious solution presented itself, and she quickly steeled herself as she looked back down at the twitching cock in her hand.

Pyrrha's eyes struggled to remain open as she fought against the desire to close them and focus solely on the pleasure Weiss was bringing her, but she was happy to keep them open as she watched Weiss' next act. The heiress stopped her stroking to bring the tip of her shaft closer to her lips, planting a soft kiss on the hot shaft after the smallest moment of hesitation. The cock throbbed in reaction as arousal shot through Pyrrha's senses like lightning and her desire for an orgasm grew even more than before.

In the next moment, Weiss opened her mouth and slowly lowered herself onto her girlfriend's cock, tasting it for the first time as she tried to remember all the tips she read. Something about it, whether it was the fact that it was Pyrrha's shaft in her mouth or whether she was naturally predisposed to such a thing made it taste absolutely wonderful to her tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned around the member, sending a wonderful humming through Pyrrha's flesh that made her moan aloud above her.

It throbbed heartily inside of Weiss' warm opening, happy to be treated to such a perfect embrace. The heiress started bobbing up and down just a moment before she ran her tongue across the underside of the cock, sending more pleasure to her girlfriend than she could handle.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha gasped out as she reached down and cupped Weiss' cheek, needing any additional contact she could get. "This feels so wonderful! Dust, you're amazing!"

Every word and noise from Pyrrha motivated Weiss to do better, to go further than a second before, making her sink further down onto Pyrrha's length. It took just a few more motions for the tip of her girlfriend's cock to strike the back of her throat, catching Weiss off guard.

Pyrrha panicked as her formerly-okay girlfriend suddenly started coughing and pulling off of her shaft, only for Weiss to hold a hand out in a 'stop' motion as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm okay!" Weiss assured her between a pair of coughs. "I simply- ahem- wasn't prepared for that. I apologize for the interruption."

Weiss felt a bit awkward to stop so suddenly, but she returned her mouth to Pyrrha's shaft before her girlfriend could offer any opposition.

"You don't have to!" Pyrrha assured anyway, despite instinctively resting her hand on the back of Weiss' bobbing head. "But you're doing such a fantastic job…" Her pleasure was nearing its peak as Weiss continued her lewd act, the one that was bringing them both satisfaction.

The praise kept Weiss going as she kept her newly-found limits in mind, only traveling up and down the length she could handle as her hand stroked the rest. The increasingly frequent twitching of Pyrrha's cock told her she was doing a more than serviceable job, which Pyrrha's long, drawn-out moans echoed. They were interspersed with calls of the heiress' name, each filled with enough lust to make Weiss want the shaft inside a different hole than her mouth.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Pyrrha suddenly started crying out even louder, giving Weiss an indication of the reason alongside the rapidly throbbing cock in her mouth. "I'm going to-! Weiss!"

Determined to give Pyrrha the most pleasure possible, she didn't stop for a moment even when her girlfriend let out one long, ecstatic moan as thick, creamy shots of cum started to fill her mouth. Weiss felt a rush of slutty joy as she realized how much she loved the taste of her partner's seed, as debauched as she would normally think such a thing. She milked the cock with her hand and sucked it dry with her mouth, gulping down burst after burst of cum.

By the sound of it and the amount that poured into her mouth, Weiss assumed that Pyrrha more than enjoyed the climax inside her mouth. The long cock remained almost completely stiff as she finally pulled off, gasping for sorely-needed air as she continued to appreciate the flavor coating her tongue.

"Did you enjoy that, Pyrrha?" Weiss struggled to say the words clearly as she caught her breath, only to be suddenly pulled up and into a deep, passionate kiss.

Pyrrha clearly didn't mind her own taste as she shoved her tongue into Weiss' mouth, moaning as she held the smaller girl tightly. It felt as though the passion ignited within her heart wouldn't go out for as long as she still held Weiss in her arms, an idea she didn't mind in the slightest.

Despite a lack of words exchanged, both girls had the same idea as they tried to strip each other of their dresses, quickly and clumsily leaving each other in nothing but underwear and even more quickly in nothing at all.

They began to appreciate each other's bare bodies through physical contact alone, exploring every inch of each other's flesh. Weiss' smaller, more sensitive breasts felt amazing as they pressed against Pyrrha's larger pair, and the contact between herself and her girlfriend's toned core was a thing of dreams. Pyrrha similarly appreciated being able to hold onto her girlfriend with nothing between them and managing to take a firm hold of the girl's perfectly-shaped hips made her shaft throb with renewed passion as it left streaks of cum between their stomachs.

Their kiss ended only as Pyrrha took position over Weiss, panting and staring directly into her lover's eyes with a burning lust. Weiss returned the look with equal passion, nodding in response to an unspoken question.

Shifting Weiss' legs with the heiress' help, Pyrrha lined up the tip of her cock with Weiss' soaked slit. She leaned down and place a kiss on her lover's neck, then another and another as Weiss moaned above her. The redhead used a hand to carefully rub her cock up and down Weiss' slit, making sure she was more than wet enough for what they were about to do.

Pulling away from her neck, Pyrrha looked down one last time at Weiss, then leaned down to take her into yet another kiss. At the same time, she started pressing into Weiss' slick opening, spreading her bit by bit as she pushed inside.

Weiss flinched for just a moment as Pyrrha took her virginity, though her tight hold on Pyrrha kept her girlfriend from stopping as she thrust into her core. Small bits of pain were nothing compared to the overwhelming euphoria of being suddenly filled with Pyrrha's length.

As much as Pyrrha enjoyed the wonders that Weiss' mouth provided her senses, they were nothing compared to the velvety walls hugging her shaft right then. Her only desire was to feel this same touch as often as she could and to reap all the pleasure possible while bringing Weiss the same ecstasy she felt.

Working herself into a rhythm, Pyrrha started thrusting into Weiss again and again, quickly coming to a more frantic pace that suited their growing need to feel each other. Weiss whimpered into Pyrrha's mouth as the taller girl started bottoming out with every thrust, their hips slapping together with increasingly wet and debauched noises. She felt so dirty and yet so perfect, knowing that as base of a pleasure she might be experiencing, she was feeling it only because of Pyrrha.

Though they couldn't bring themselves to say a word, Pyrrha felt the exact same way as Weiss. They were filled with unbelievable happiness to be sating this powerful lust together on such a perfect night.

Over and over, Pyrrha bottomed out inside of Weiss' tight core, feeling the heiress contract around her shaft time and time again. The sudden screams into her mouth and scratching fingers on her back told Pyrrha that she brought Weiss to an orgasm, just the first of the endless number that she felt her lover deserved.

The thrusts continued even as some of Weiss' juices squirted out around her girlfriend's shaft, signaling her peak. Each movement of Pyrrha's hips brought Weiss greater and greater pleasure, nearly torturing her senses with a relentless flow of shocks to her overly sensitive nerves. Before her first climax could stop, Pyrrha's incessant work sent Weiss spiraling into another climax as her toes curled with sensation, all while her brain flooded with pure joy.

By the time Pyrrha felt herself reaching that same peak as her smaller lover, she'd already felt Weiss clench around her with climax at least three times. They both had a layer of sweat pouring from their skin with the intense exertion of their beautiful work, yet they refused to stop and they refused to break away from each other's lips. She hardly noticed the approach of her own peak as she focused on everything Weiss and the sensations Weiss' body provided, leading to a shock to her senses as she suddenly tipped over the edge.

The champion moaned with Weiss as her rhythmic movements suddenly turned spastic, and her throbbing cock started to shoot thick bursts of potent seed directly into Weiss' unprotected womb. Neither girl pent a single thought on the reality of Pyrrha's climax, and they certainly didn't realize the gift that Pyrrha planted deep inside Weiss' core.

As they laid next to each other, finally exhausted as Pyrrha held Weiss in her arms, sweat coating their skin as cum leaked from Weiss' slit, they only thought about one thing. They stared into each other's eyes and spoke simple, yet meaningful words.

"I love being here with you."


	52. Interrogation Tactics

**Characters**: Neo, Emerald, Random Guard

**Content**: Teasing, Threesome

Forced to perform an interrogation without harming their target, two infiltrators have some fun with a guard.

"What in the world did you do to him?" Emerald couldn't add more exasperation to her voice if she tried, and she blamed it entirely on her brightly smiling compatriot.

Neo, standing next to Emerald with an unshaken grin as they occupied the center of their Beacon dorm, looked happily at the third guest of the room.

Sitting atop a desk chair pushed to the center of the dorm, a man was knocked out with his hands tied firmly behind his back. Nothing special jumped out about his appearance, with only a respectably fit body as a point of interest for anyone taking a look at the reasonably average man. Standing out more than anything else about the man, he was completely naked save for a pair of boxers.

"Are you going to tell me why he's naked and tied up, or not?" Annoyance showed both in Emerald's tone and in her foot tapping against the floor while she waited for an answer other than the silent giggles that irked her so.

Neo pulled out her scroll and tapped away as her shoulders shook with barely-contained mirth, showing just how much she enjoyed riling up the thief. It took only seconds for her to input the right message, then shove it irritatingly close to Emerald's face.

'He's the guard we need, so I told him that I wanted to have some 'fun' with him and brought him here Xp'

The text only confirmed what Emerald already suspected, though that didn't help the migraine building in her skull. "And he's naked because…?"

The screen pulled back, only to appear just a few seconds later while Neo's grin seemed ready to split her face in two.

'We're not allowed to hurt him so we have to tempt him into giving us the codes for the communications tower!! We have to do it with our bodies~~~~3'

Emerald stomped her foot the instant she finished reading, filled with anger. "And you think I'm just going to go along with that?!"

Unfortunately for Emerald, Neo's 'You don't have a choice' smile came right alongside a groan from their captive returning to the waking world.

"Whaaat?" His voice almost slurred as he blinked his eyes open, trying to take in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was a cute raven-haired girl with pigtails offering him some fun, and then he blacked out as soon as he tried to lead her to his room.

The fact that he was standing in front of a vaguely familiar pink and brown girl alongside some other girl he'd never seen told the guard that he wasn't precisely in control of whatever situation he had gotten into. The restraints on his wrists brought a heavy gulp as soon as he noticed their presence, and it was only after another gulp that he tried to speak up and get some answers.

"Um," both girls were already looking down at him, but his words made the short one smile somehow brighter while the other looked less than pleased to hear his voice. He felt intimidated, yet somewhat hopeful that things would still lead to the 'fun' he remembered being promised. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

Considering Neo couldn't very well handle the talking as capably as Emerald, the taller girl stepped forward as she fought back a growl of frustration.

"You're here because we need information and you're going to give it to us." She stated it factually, then rolled her eyes at the confusion that appeared on his face. "Give us the access codes for the communications tower, or else."

His eyes went wide as he looked back and forth between the girls. "What?! I can't do that, that's top secret! Who the hell are you two?!"

"That's none of your business," Emerald asserted as she leaned forward, glaring at the man. Before she could further threaten him, however, a slim hand pulled her back by the shoulder.

Annoyance filled Emerald's ruby eyes as she looked at Neo, receiving a pout in return. She knew that the diminutive girl wanted her to use a much more 'appealing' approach, but she hated the idea of having to do it for some random guard. Sadly, they didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine," Emerald grumbled as she gestured toward the captive, "but you go first."

That bright, almost sadistic smile returned to Neo's face as she stepped in front of the man, then typed a message to show him.

"Are you sure you don't want to give us the codes? We'll have that fun you were promised~! 3"

"As if!" The guard started fighting against his restraints, understanding that the pair that kidnapped him were likely part of the exact reason security was so high around the tower. "I'm not giving up sensitive details, no matter how you threaten me!"

Despite his refusal, Neo's smile never faltered. She merely turned herself around and looked back while reaching back to brush aside the tail of her jacket. As she bent down, her cloth-covered ass stuck right out toward the guard's face.

Almost instantly, the guard's face started to turn pink with a light blush, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the apparently skin-tight cloth in front of him. It seemed like the fabric would tear if it were having any more trouble fitting such a perfectly shaped ass, and the girl showing him the sight seemed to know that to be true.

Before he could even get another word out to deny the appeal, the guard watched as Neo reached for the waist of her pants and started slowly sliding them down. He gasped as inch after inch of pale, perfectly smooth flesh came into view, revealing the most mouth-watering ass he'd ever seen.

Emerald watched with a barely-restrained groan of exasperation as the guard's boxers started to tent, showing that the tactic was effective. She even saw the specific twitch that came with the observation that Neo didn't own a single pair of underwear, meaning the nearly faceless guard was suddenly staring at a tight picker and a little pink pussy. Emerald couldn't believe that Neo was so willing to expose herself, though she already guessed the girl was more than just a bit of a slut.

By the time Neo pulled her pants down enough to show off every inch of her perfect ass, she could see that her plan would work. She silently giggled as she wiggled her hips, bringing another gasp from the man as the plush flesh jiggled before his eyes. It certainly didn't hurt that she was more than turned on to have a chance to play with a new toy, ensuring that those soft lips right in front of him were glistening with still-growing arousal.

"Will you tell me now~?"

It took well over a minute for the man to notice that a screen was being presented just to the side of Neo's rear, with the girl's mischievous face lurking just beyond. In an instant, the words shocked him back to reality and out of the dream-like state he'd entered.

"No!" The guard refused as he returned to struggling, all while trying his hardest stare at her ass as well.

The small girl pouted, though she knew it would take more than just a showing of her peachy ass to gain his cooperation. Even so, she stripped away her boots and pants before anything else. Neo just adored walking around bottomless, allowing anyone to see her luscious ass and delicious pussy so long as she allowed them to. With such a 'valued guest' to deal with, she was more than happy to show off what she had to offer.

All that satisfaction with her state of undress showed on Neo's face like a beacon that Emerald had no chance of ignoring, especially as the girl walked up to her and grabbed her hands. She almost growled as Neo started dragging her back toward the guard, which incidentally gave him another view between those firm cheeks. The look in Neo's eyes told her it was her turn.

Taking a deep breath, Emerald tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't bite off the guy's head the instant she opened her mouth. She broke away from Neo as they got right next to the captive, which Neo took as an opportunity to plant herself firmly down on the man's knee. His lack of clothing meant her felt every bit of wetness as her pussy pressed against him, weakening his struggles as his mind short-circuited with arousal.

"I-I'm not going to tell you any...anything…" He wanted to keep strong as he attempted to look up at Emerald with a firm gaze, only for his attention to remain firmly on the smaller girl's touch as she started grinding against his knee. "Even if…uhh…"

As much as she tried to contain herself, Emerald couldn't stop herself from roughly snapping her hand out to grab the guard's chin and force him to look her in the eyes. It was enough that she had to deal with a psychopath, but handling every bit of that psychopath's slut side was going to kill every brain cell she had if it kept up for too long.

"Listen here, buddy." Emerald reached down with her free hand to start undoing her capris, already regretting what she had yet to do. "I'm going to show you my ass, too. It's going to be way out of your league, and then you're going to thank me for the show by giving me those codes, got it? Then, and only if you're very nice, I'll let you fuck the little mix-n-match slut we have here."

Though Emerald watched the guard open his mouth to say something in response, he suddenly cut off in a seemingly surprised moan. It took just a glance to see that Neo cupped the man's package through his straining boxers, getting a feel for the toy she so thoroughly desired to play with. It kept him quiet long enough for Emerald to take it as a 'yes,' then turn herself around to present her clothed ass to the guard.

Shaking her head, Emerald tried to think of any last-second methods to avoid what she was about to do. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind as she grabbed the top of her pants, carefully avoiding her panties. Without all the preamble that Neo put into the act, Emerald tugged the fabric down to her thighs, revealing her thong-clad ass to the trapped man.

All at once, the thief's fat ass came into view. Smooth, chocolate skin covered an expanse that put Neo to shame in size with a quality that perfectly matched the other girl. The act of revealing her ass gave Emerald's soft flesh a teasing jiggle, granting just the slightest hint of how it would look when bouncing on a thick cock. The thong 'covering' her ass came in a shiny emerald shade, matching both with the girl's name and hair. The thin, tight material showed off the contour of her lower lips as the fabric just barely covered the puckered hole just above, with hints of both points of interest peaking out to either side. It all served as a perfect tease, showing off so much of what the man wanted to see while hiding the best parts. Just two little strings kept it in place, allowing anyone to know how quickly someone could strip them away.

Though a sense of humiliation kept her from looking back, the muffled groan coming from behind her told Emerald that the sight was more than appreciated. In fact, of the two people staring at it, only one of them was less than overjoyed by it. The thief assumed her current partner in crime would be satisfied by her participation, but she didn't realize that Neo held firm opinions about underwear. Namely, that it shouldn't exist.

Before Emerald had a chance to notice that Neo got up from her 'seat,' Emerald was jolting in surprise from a screen presented to her eyes.

"Thongs are cheating!!! D="

"So what?!" The thief shook her head in disbelief at Neo's complaint. It was a thong! He could probably see almost everything anyway, so what did it matter?

Despite Emerald's lack of understanding, it didn't change that the sound of shifting behind her came right alongside a slight tug on either side of her panties. Her eyes went wide as she reached as quickly as she could for the cloth, but not fast enough.

"Wha- Hey!" Emerald shrieked as a shock of embarrassment shot through her core, making her jolt as she tried to stand up and cover herself.

She hardly raised an inch before a gloved hand came down on that bare expanse, filling the air with a clap as Neo struck Emerald's ass with her open palm. Pain sprung like fire through her cheek as it shook from the impact, filling her with sensation enough to stun. The one strike alone would make it impossible to sit comfortably for minutes, and yet…

"Ah~!" The sound that slipped from the thief's lips sounded not like agony, but of a much sought-after form of pleasure that few rarely found. That burning in her nerves turned into a sweet rush traveling straight up her spine, then right back down to the pit of her stomach.

Like magic, the man watched with disbelief as Emerald's lower lips glistened after just one swift hit. That core that appeared unattainable seconds before was clenching around nothing as he waited with rapt attention, thinking of nothing else but the perfect sight before him.

Just as quickly as it began, that moment of pained ecstasy cracked and crumbled as Emerald's shock wore off.

"Neo!!" Emerald screamed as she stood upright, spinning around with fury in her blood-red eyes. The bright blush on her cheeks looked almost like the rage of righteous anger, but the shiver that still wracked her frame spoke otherwise.

In contrast, the bottomless girl standing in front of her didn't contain a single care within her small frame as she threw the thong still in her hand. The tiny piece of cloth landed right inside a trash can on the other side of the room, just as Neo knew they would.

The insult struck a nerve in Emerald, enough that she snapped her hands to the lapels of Neo's jacket and clenched her fists in the material, dragging the short girl right to her. The colorful slut barely had any footing at all in Emerald's grasp as it left her balancing on her tippy-toes, but her pleased expression refused to melt off her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little slut?!" The demand came alongside a shake, trying to force the answer out of the girl despite her impairment in the area.

The fact that Neo calmly raised her scroll to Emerald's view just increased the thief's ire, showing her that she'd been calmly typing all the while.

"How about you look at our guest~? He's looking almost ready to spill~!"

Emerald had half a mind to take the scroll and snap it in half before even considering what Neo said. Her rational mind won out, but only just barely. She looked with a scowl at their captive, expecting to see struggling to take advantage of their infighting.

To her surprise, the guard wasn't moving at all. Not in any significant way, at least. That straining tent of his boxers twitched, again and again, containing a member that desperately wanted out. His eyes moved almost in unison with the bound length, jerking back and forth over and over. When Emerald traced his line of sight, she felt a portion of her anger fade as her embarrassment grew.

As though not a single other thing mattered in the world, the guard stared back and forth between Neo's ass and Emerald's pussy, the two sights available to his lustful eyes. His mouth hung open as drool threatened to pour out at any second, telling Emerald more than enough to see that frustratingly enough, Neo had a point. If anyone could get them the codes, it appeared that it would be Neo.

"Fine!" Emerald let go, dropping the smug-looking criminal and crossing her arms. "Let's just do whatever and get this done. I'm done caring…"

As much as the blush on her cheeks said otherwise, Neo didn't try to press the point beyond grinning maddeningly wide. She finally had real control, which meant she could have even more fun!

Without wasting a second, Neo dropped down to her knees in front of Emerald. The act not only brought an 'ohh…' from their captive as it stuck out her ass, it simultaneously allowed her to grab the other girl's pants and pull. Emerald had to scramble with an annoyed scoff to let them come off, barely manaaging to keep her footing as Neo rendered them both equally bottomless.

She stood up and gave the lips of Emerald's pussy a quick swipe along the way, drawing out a gasp as she gave the finger of her glove a shiny coating. Neo turned and waved that finger in front of their captive, who kept his eyes locked on the glistening leather. She reached down slowly and wiped it off on the tip of his cloth-covered cock, giggling silently at the 'Ohhh shiiit…' that came almost painfully from him in response.

When she turned back to her partner, Neo could see by Emerald's intense effort to 'not look' that her tricks were working on more than just the guard and herself. She took the girl's hand in her own and pulled her in front of the man, standing side-by-side as she typed in her scroll. Neo took her time typing in the message, knowing he would appreciate the delay.

The guard's eyes snapped hungrily between the two pussies just before his eyes, both of them perfectly bald and slick with arousal. Neo's slit appeared impossibly tight as a river of arousal slowly leaked down her thighs, while Emerald's juicy thighs framed her picturesque pussy that looked ready to squeeze down on a nice cock. He wanted nothing more than to shove his face forward and lap away at all those juices, yet they remained just out of reach, taunting his basest desires.

"Want a snack?" A message suddenly read before his eyes, interrupting the feast they were devouring. "All it'll cost is some codes~! 333"

Unlike before, no immediate clarity came to the guard's eyes. He tried to look past the screen and ignore the words, but it just followed his vision and stopped him from seeing the pussies he wanted. He tried to think, but it was hard to get past the burning lust that was setting his crotch on fire with arousal.

"N-no," he finally mumbled out, wiggling slightly in his chair, "just let me fuck, please…" His balls already ached with a desperate need for release, and he couldn't believe the girls before him were giving him such a good show, kidnapping or not. Telling them the codes was just too much for him to do, but he wanted more from them so badly that he could hardly contain it…

Neo refused to let his denial stop her, and quickly moved onto the next step of the infinite sexual images flooding her mind. She looked to Emerald and smiled as she turned herself around, pushing her ass out toward the guard's face. A little finger twirl served to tell the thief to do the same, earning an eye-roll and a slight grumble as Emerald copied the mischief maker.

The instant Emerald shoved her ass out toward the guard, Neo swayed her hips to the side and shut the small distance between them, lightly smacking her ass against her partner-in-crime's. The sudden contact earned a gasp from the touch against Emerald's sensitive rear, making those already slick lips glisten just a little more. A half-hearted glare aimed at Neo turned into a curious gaze back at the man from both girls, trying to see how he felt about his new view.

The guard couldn't tell if heaven or hell sentenced him to the predicament from which he had no apparent escape. He was kidnapped, threatened for codes that could endanger the safety of thousands, and even with that in mind; he felt like he'd reached a peak in his life that he never, ever desired to leave.

Just inches away from his face were the two greatest asses he'd ever seen. Soft, perfectly shaped, ready to shake tantalizingly with every small movement, they couldn't be any better. His captors taunted his eyes with holes that looked impossibly tight between cheeks he wanted to squeeze and kiss, to play with for hours at a time. On top of it all, it didn't seem like any two pussies could look any more inviting. Smooth and shining with undeniable arousal, he watched as those small holes clenched around nothing with pent-up lust rushing through the nerves of those sensitive cores. They just begged for his cock, and his cock begged painfully for them in return.

He wanted them, and the protection of the tower felt less important than his sanity at that moment. If they kept teasing him, keeping him away from a release that he desperately needed, how could he possibly keep those codes to himself?

Before he could get any further in his line of thought, Emerald and Neo appeared to share some signal with each other. At once, they both began to sway their hips back and forth. Their asses remained firmly pressed together as they waved in front of his eyes, just inches away from granting him a taste. The scent of their arousal wafted through the air, filling his nose and overwhelming every other sense he had with the power of its thick aroma.

The haze of lust around his mind tightened its grip as their asses swung hypnotizingly in front of his eyes, silently begging for his attention. His desires begged for more, and with a sudden clap, the girls appeared to grant those desires.

With the idea playing happily in her mind, it was no surprise that Neo reached back and slapped Emerald's ass. The clap came right alongside jiggling flesh and a moan from the thief's lips as it caught her off guard, sending a shiver through both their spines as their arousal spiked. Neo followed it up with a slap to her own ass, leaving a red handprint right on her cheek.

Emerald cared less and less about their goal by the second as her arousal grew, and suddenly some revenge on Neo seemed appropriate. She reached back and slapped the smaller girl's ass hard, leaving a more noticeable mark than the one on the other cheek that Neo made. Her mouth hung open in a gasp as delightful pain filled her ass, adding more to the river of sticky juice flowing down her thighs.

Giving Neo no time to recover, Emerald slapped her ass again, going for the first spot that Neo struck. The small girl struggled to keep herself standing as her body jolted forward, which only became more difficult as Emerald started doing it again and again. She switched cheeks over and over as she started shaking her own ass back and forth, teasing the guard as she teased Neo even worse. It would surely be a painful affair for Neo to sit at all for hours by the time Emerald would finish taking out her annoyance on the girl's soft rear, but neither of them minded that much at all.

"Stop!" The guard suddenly called out, interrupting Emerald's fun. She ended up pouting as she scowled back at him, annoyed at the disturbance. "If- if you let me fuck one of you, I'll tell you the codes! I'll spill!"

Emerald squinted as Neo quietly panted for breath. The shorter girl had to catch her breath among the shivers wracking her form, but Emerald had nothing stopping her from addressing his claim.

"Oh, really?" She stood upright and turned around, taking a glance at the constrained cock before her. A small stain of built-up pre darkened the tip as it throbbed under its cover, begging for release. Turning her eyes upward allowed Emerald to witness the desperation in his eyes as he nodded, and yet… "Not good enough."

"What?!" Panic rippled through the guard as his breaths came much too quickly, making him feel light-headed as he writhed in his seat. "Why not?!"

"Because you don't get a reward until we get the codes." And like that, Emerald decided what to do next.

Ignoring the bargaining that quickly came spewing out of the guard, Emerald untied the knots keeping him to the chair. Her hands dexterously handled the restraints, ensuring that he didn't obtain a moment of freedom before his hands and ankles were tied together instead of to the wooden seat. Then, just an instant later, she knocked him off the chair and sent him straight to the floor.

"Oof! What are you-?!" The guard tried to speak as he landed on his back, only to freeze as his vision was taken up by Emerald's fat ass right above him. He froze in a mix of confusion and admiration, which he quickly snapped out of as she brought herself down lower, and lower, and suddenly the guard couldn't see anything at all as Emerald sat down entirely on top of his face.

In the first moment, the overwhelming arousal leaking out of Emerald covered his face and filled his nose with the scent of her lust. As that moment passed, the captive noticed that he couldn't breathe at all.

"If you want to breathe," Emerald spoke as she started to grind against the guard's face, inwardly laughing as he started to struggle underneath her, "I think you should get licking!"

To prove her point, she sat still and kept his nose and mouth entirely covered. Within seconds, wild struggling began as his panicked, lustful breaths made it impossible to hold his breath. His hips thrust into the air, and his voice hummed against her pussy trying uselessly to call out without any response from Emerald other than biting her lip in pleasure.

When the guard's movements finally started to weaken, the smug thief rose up and allowed him to take a deep gasp of air. She stayed that way for several seconds until he seemed to finally catch his breath, at which point she lowered herself down to press against his mouth with just the slightest room for his nose to intake air.

"Start licking, or I'll stay down longer next time!" Emerald warned as she slapped his chest, making him jolt and nod his head.

The instant the guard's tongue came out and swiped the length of Emerald's soaked slit, she let out a long, shuddering moan. The simple touch sent bolts of pleasure through her frame as she bit her lip, trying to contain herself and doing a poor job of it. She knew Neo would be laughing at her in that silent, aggravating manner of hers, but the satisfaction of being pleased after so much annoyance and teasing was enough to suffer through what would eventually turn into weeks of taunting from the small psycho.

With the guard doing as told, Emerald figured that he deserved some reward. She wouldn't give him one, not until she got the codes, but he earned one and Emerald certainly wanted him to think she was kind. It would just make it that much more exciting when he realized the truth.

Looking to Neo, Emerald reached out and waved her hand in a 'gimme' motion, signaling for the girl's scroll. The small girl handed it to her as fast as lighting, showing Emerald that she was even more desperate for satisfaction than their guest. Typing a message so the guard wouldn't hear it, Emerald smiled cruelly and handed it back.

'Why don't you introduce his dick to your mouth? Don't let him cum, but let the guy have a taste for it.'

With how much of a slut she thought Neo to be, Emerald assumed she would eat up the idea. When Neo dropped almost instantly to her knees beside the guard and stripped him of his boxers, she learned that she was dead-on in her assumption. Of course, she didn't have much time to think about that before the guard's cock stole away nearly every bit of her attention.

As it turned out, his underwear didn't do him justice. For both girls, it was the largest cock they'd ever seen in person, with a girth that looked ready to give a nice stretch if they allowed him to put it in. He wouldn't be winning any contests against some porn stars that Neo frequently watched, but he had far from anything shameful on display. Emerald instantly wished that she'd chosen herself to tease that cock, though she figured a chance would come if she still wanted to once Neo finished.

After taking off her gloves, Neo reached out and lightly circled the tip of the already twitching cock before her. She grinned sadistically as he spasmed at the touch, thrusting his hips into the air and writhing beneath Emerald. Sticky pre coated the tip of his cock and started drooling out more as Neo continued to tease, giving the lightest touches and bringing her finger to her mouth in between to get a taste.

Since Neo was taking care of torturing their guest with pleasure, Emerald felt free to do as she pleased on top of his face. The thrashing beneath her at Neo's touch brought her to sit down harder and cut off his air once more, which he quickly learned from and settled down. It couldn't be more amusing and arousing to Emerald that she had such control over him, especially as he licked away at her cunt. She caressed her chest with one hand as the other played with her plush ass, adding more sensation to the appendage pleasing her pussy.

That energetic tongue lapped away at her folds, occasionally thrusting into the slick hole in the middle. Emerald worked her hips with its movements, ensuring she milked out every drop of pleasure she could. From sliding forward and making him tongue her ass to pushing back and feeling it work around her oh-so-responsive clit, it took just a few minutes before she was shaking and struggling to hold out against an inevitable orgasm.

While Emerald tried not to explode into climax, Neo similarly attempted to restrain herself from imploding with frustration. Being left to toy with the guard's cock was unbelievably fun, and so painfully arousing at the same time! The floor beneath her legs was wet with her leaking arousal that wouldn't stop flowing, and every little twitch of his cock against her hand just made it worst.

Again and again, she would watch as his thick member throbbed in near-climax, ready to cum, and then witness his hips thrusting uselessly into the air. The undeniably sadistic side of her wanted to keep it going, but that burning arousal between her legs just wanted it inside her cunt more than she could even comprehend. Only their primary goal and Emerald's inevitable anger stopped her, though it was difficult to care when her cunt continued to spasm between her legs without stimulation.

without stimulation.

"Oh, fuck!" Luckily for Neo, Emerald suddenly cried out and arched her back as a storm of ecstasy shattered through her. The guard continued to lick dutifully as Emerald's pussy clenched and squirted all over his face, coating it in her juices. The orgasm wiped the floor with every climax she could remember having in the past, filling her with an unbelievable satisfaction as she shook and moaned.

Witnessing Emerald's pleasure just filled Neo with a greater desire than ever, and her burning jealousy at that ecstasy gave her a plan for revenge that she couldn't wait to enact. Before then, she needed to satisfy her own lust.

Before Emerald could fully come down from the high of her much-awaited peak, a scroll shoved into her face with a blatantly impatient message.

'GET THE CODES!!! D='

Trapped within the euphoric rush of sensations, the only option Emerald had was to nod and slowly crawl off the guard's face. He started muttering out desperate pleas for release almost immediately, but neither girl paid much attention to them. Emerald took Neo's scroll and lightly slapped the guard's cheek to make him focus on her as she spoke.

"Give me the codes, or-"

Before she could even finish the statement, the guard began to spill. Every detail imaginable came pouring from his lips, detailing every guard post, code, and shift schedule they could need. The information came so fast and hurriedly that Emerald struggled to type it all down, but she succeeded with a pleased smile by the time he returned to begging.

"That's everything, so, please! Please let me fuck one of you! I'm begging you, please!" He sounded pathetic as he writhed on the floor, but the painful-looking erection standing tall from his frame gave a good reason for that desperation. Emerald just nodded and looked to Neo, only to see that the small acrobat already crouched over his length.

Refusing to wait any longer, Neo slammed herself down on the guard's cock and sent it straight into her waiting pussy. Her ass clapped against his hips as she took his length to the base, every inch of his length plunging into the depths of her tight slit. Unbelievably hot, wet walls clenched down like a vice around the intrusion, gripping it so tightly that he groaned in a mix of pleasure and aching pain as it threatened to crush his cock.

He'd never felt anything better, and he couldn't imagine that ever changing.

Almost instantly, the guard felt himself near his peak. He groaned as his dick twitched inside of Neo, threatening to spill a long-waiting load into her pussy.

"I'm gonna...gonna cum!" He spoke as his world seemed to spin, every bit of sensation driving him insane. The scent of Emerald's essence staining his face made it impossible to get any distraction from his arousal, working with Neo's pussy to give him the shortest fuse he'd ever had.

To the side, Emerald slid her hand down to play with her pussy as she watched Neo start to bounce on the man's cock slowly.

"Make sure you don't let him cum inside," Emerald warned as she sent small shocks of pleasure through herself, "It's not like we can get birth control."

They'd been warned when they were sent to Vale that they couldn't risk attempting to add them to the medical systems of the country, lest they risk exposure. As it turned out, that meant they lacked access to certain medications that would ensure nothing additional came of their task to get the codes.

Despite the warning from Emerald, much to the thief's surprise, Neo only sped up as she fucked herself on the guard. Their hips smacked noisily together as his pre-cum mixed with her arousal, making everything sticky and slick as Neo bounced again and again. Her plump cheeks slapped against his hips as every motion made her ass jiggle and shake, somehow managing to turn Emerald on even further than just watching her ride that impressive cock.

Without further warning, the guard groaned as he thrust his hips upward, meeting the small girl with a clap that shook her small frame. She felt every little twitch and pulse as he climaxed, spurting his cum deep within her pussy. The gasp coming from Emerald meant nothing to Neo as she bit her lip and rolled her hips, shivering with unbelievable pleasure as shots of cum filled her fertile womb.

"Neo!" Emerald moved closer to the girl as the guard unloaded into her, concerned with how frivolously she seemed to be risking pregnancy. Yet, at the same time, she felt her own chest tighten as her core warmed even further. Her fingers rubbed delicately at the small, sensitive nub atop her slit as she bit back a moan.

Ignoring the concern in Emerald's voice, Neo started bouncing once more on their captive's still-spewing length, riding out his orgasm to reach her own. The pulsing girth trapped inside her clenching walls made her silently scream with ecstasy, driven even further by the knowledge that she had no protection at all.

Neo's peak felt impossibly close as she threatened to spill over at any second, gasping and screaming without a single sound coming from her throat. Every smack of her hips against the guard's came alongside a shift in the color of her eyes, her semblance uncontrolled amidst the overwhelming pleasure. The cum slickening every thrust brought out the most powerful pleasures she'd ever felt, sending her over the edge with a tightening of her entire body.

Watching with a burning sense of jealousy, Emerald witnessed how Neo locked up with her mouth hung open. More of the small girl's juices spurted out onto the pair's tightly locked hips as her walls clenched around that cock, squeezing and milking it of every drop it had. Judging by the almost pained groan from the guard, Emerald knew that Neo succeeded in bringing him to a second climax just after his first. The idea that she wouldn't be pregnant afterward seemed impossible to the thief, which nearly made her mouth drool with thoughts she refused to acknowledge.

It took ages in Emerald's mind for Neo to slowly climb off the guard, her entire body weak with the exhaustion of an overwhelming climax. Warm, fresh cum leaked almost immediately from the girl's stretched slit, though her muscles spasmed in an effort to tighten up and trap as much of that fertile seed inside as possible. Emerald watched as Neo assisted her body by cupping her hand over her pussy, ensuring that none of that thick cream would escape unless she wanted it to. A quiet hum came from the short girl as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting the sensation sit within her core as small aftershocks still shook her core.

With every little sign of ecstasy that Neo showed in getting her satisfaction, Emerald couldn't stand the idea of not doing the same. Riding his face was pleasant, to say the least, but it wasn't enough. Not when there was such a good cock right in front of her…

Though the guard's length still stood with an inspirational amount of strength, it couldn't appear as stiff as when they'd been teasing it. He himself couldn't imagine using it any further at the moment, not when he just came twice inside the tightest snatch he'd ever experienced.

Of course, when a warm tongue began to lick up the sides of his length, the guard found it in himself to become entirely stiff once more as he gasped and looked at the source.

Working quickly and efficiently, Emerald tried to lick up every bit of their captive's cum that she could. The mixture of his and Neo's cream coating his cock filled her mouth with a potent, salty taste that she would never admit she enjoyed as much as she did. Emerald tried to pretend to herself that her actions were only to clean away any sperm, but she couldn't stop herself from moaning as she lapped up more of the sticky cream.

Thanks to her efforts, and somewhat unfortunately, as far as her tongue was concerned, Emerald finished cleaning up the guard's crotch in a matter of moments compared to the more luxurious treatment she could have provided. Only her saliva glistened along his length, which told Emerald that she was fine to continue with her efforts for that same ecstasy Neo appeared to feel.

Slight embarrassment still working within herself, Emerald turned away from the guard's lustful, hopeful face as she straddled him. The position saved herself from an amount of humiliation while simultaneously putting her fat ass on perfect display, giving her partner in lust something to stare at with wide, appreciative eyes.

Taking deep breaths, Emerald lined up the tip of his shaft with her clenching, wanting hole. She waited for just an instant before letting herself drop, forcing it to pierce into her dripping slit in one swift movement.

By taking it to the base, Emerald forced herself to scream with the tidal wave of sensations that struck her unprepared nerves too-intensely to bear. A small squirt of juices sprayed onto the guard's cum-filled balls as a small climax took over, stopping Emerald from doing anything but spasming and moaning on top of his cock for several moments.

She could hear the guard mumbling behind her as she tried to gather herself, stating that she was both too tight and had the ass of a goddess at the same time. The compliments did little to ease her arousal, and only fired up her desires more powerfully as she started grinding against him.

Going slow for several long moments of working her hips against the guard's, Emerald allowed herself to get used to the pleasant stretch his length provided. She slowly worked her way up the length as she shifted to bouncing on his cock, moaning every time she bottomed out. Arousal spurted out from her drenched pussy with every shift, soaking his hips and adding to the mess made by Neo.

After everything she'd seen and felt already, she couldn't even consider acting like she didn't love every second. The sound of their smacking hips was easily outdone by the sound of her moans, crying out in time with the spasms of her slick walls around that magnificent length.

"You're so- fuck!" Emerald had no clue what she wanted to say to the guard, but the spike of uncontrollable euphoria rushing through her cunt made it impossible to say it coherently. A tone of anger filled her words as a feeling of frustration built in her gut, knowing Neo would hold this event over her head for all time. "This dick is so fucking good~!"

With Emerald so thoroughly enjoying her intense ride, Neo grinned mischievously the instant she recovered enough to think up something fun. Her partner-in-crime's body looked just delectable with sweat beading on her skin as she worked her so up and down, and every jiggle of that delicious ass made her want to treat it to a tongue-bath fit for a queen.

However, given that messing with Emerald would be much more fun, Neo elected to give an encore of her earlier performance instead.

Winking to the guard with a finger over her lips, Neo crawled up to the fucking pair and readied her palm. The captive only understood what she was doing the instant her hand came speeding down and slapped Emerald's ass with a sharp crack, bringing out a shocked scream.

Pain spread like fire through that heavy smack on Emerald's ass, but the effects were so much more powerful than the pain. Her mouth hung open with that cry while her pussy squeezed down, spurting juices all over the guard as her rapid bouncing faltered. A shiver of unrestrained bliss traveled through every inch of her form as white spots filled her vision, preventing her anger at Neo for as long as that sensation remained.

Luckily for Emerald, Neo had no intention of stopping after just once. Raising her hand once more, Neo brought it back down squarely on the opposite cheeks, bringing out another one of those sweet, lustful, pained cries from the cock-riding slut she just loved to mess with.

Despite Neo's focus on her fellow slut, the guard was far from left out as the diminutive imp played her like a drum. Every single one of those slaps came with a tight clenching around his sensitive cock, and he could feel himself working toward another orgasm. He'd never before felt so much pleasure in such a short time and it was hard to imagine it ending with how thoroughly they were trying to milk him.

With Emerald almost paralyzed by the assault on her increasingly sensitive ass, the guard was left to his own devices to thrust his thick length into her cunt. Every wet smack came between more of Neo's torturous attacks. His cock throbbed as that third climax came closer, ready to spill more of his potent seed into a waiting pussy. He hardly had enough sense in him to groan out a warning as he reached the edge, giving Emerald just one chance to get off before he finished.

"I'm- I- going to cum! Again!" The warning came from behind grit teeth as he tried to restrain himself to feel just a few more seconds of pleasure, knowing it would make the end feel so much greater in return.

In the middle of everything happening, Emerald had just enough sense left in her mind to recognize what he said. An argument broke out within her mind as her desires demanded she stay right where she was, not wanting and unwilling to pull herself off of the cock giving her so much pleasure. Common sense told her to hop off before he came and filled her with so much of that fertile seed, surely impregnating her as he likely did with Neo.

The two ideas were hard-fought in her mind as she hung on the edge of her own enormous climax, feeling an intense wish to stay if only to feel that wave of euphoria rush over her. The thought of becoming pregnant just made her hotter, even as she denied it. She needed to stop, to pull off before-

Just as Emerald's mind finally started to come to a consensus, right when her thighs started to lift her up the length of that virile member, a pair of small hands pressed down on her shoulders. She didn't have even a second to think before they shoved, sending her right back down to the base of the guard's cock without a moment to resist. Their bodies came together with a wet slap as Emerald gasped in shock, tightening her pussy from the rush that burst through her core.

That clenching sent the guard right over the edge as he let out a long groan of release, sending shot after shot of cum from his throbbing length into Emerald's oh-so-vulnerable womb. The tip of his length pressed right against that tiny opening as thick seed filled that sacred place, marking it as the inevitable home of a child.

While the lucky captive let out noises of pure satisfaction, Emerald was nearly silent as her face remained somewhere between lust and betrayal. The overwhelming knowledge of that fresh cum undoubtedly knocking her up was more than she could handle, yet the rapturous climax that came right alongside it made it impossible to do anything but shudder as it rocked her core. A mix of her own juices and his cum squirted out from the tight seal around his cock as she spasmed, squeezing every little drop she could get out of that length.

The first sound that left her lips was a whimper as she accepted her fate, followed by a growl as anger started to build. Despite the tremors still wracking her frame, Emerald turned her head to look at Neo, seeing the exact sort of grin she always expected.

"The first time I get morning sickness- damn it!" It was hard to think as she felt another shot of cum lodge into her, but her determination kept her pushing through it. "You better hope you have that damn umbrella, because I'm coming for you!"

As Neo let go of Emerald and reached down to finger her pussy, feeling all the cum leaking out of her, she decided to give the other girl a break instead of reminding her that it was a parasol, not an umbrella. After all, she deserved it for being forced to get pregnant, regardless of the fact that she enjoyed it.

An idle thought popped into Neo's head a moment later while Emerald shakily climbed off the guard, and it caused her to tilt her head as she reached for her scroll. The more recently impregnated teen raised her eyebrow at the presented device, not sure what Neo would be trying to say unless she wanted to start some sort of fight.

'What should we do with him now?'

"That's-" She looked back at the guard and saw the blissed-out look on his face as well as the limp cock, showing that he wouldn't be up for doing much of anything for at least a while. "That's a good question. Maybe we should just clean him up and let him go."

Shock appeared on Neo's face as she performed more one-handed tapping, making Emerald roll her eyes at her refusal to stop pleasuring herself.

'Without doing anything to make sure he can't talk????'

The question was valid, but only made Emerald chuckle as she looked between all their tired-out, cum-leaking bodies. She tried to stand to her feet, struggling on weak legs as she gave a simple response.

"It's not like anyone will believe him."

"And you expect me to believe this?"

The cold tone of General Ironwood cause the guard to flinch under his steely gaze. Of course, he wouldn't trust such a ridiculous story.

"Schnee," the general turned and spoke to the guard's other superior officer, "Make note that the private's excuse was that two young women abducted him and forced him to impregnate the both of them. If anything comes of this claim, look further into the matter. However," those displeased eyes turned back to the guard, "until that time, ensure that the private gets triple duty. He'll need the hours for child support if he's telling the truth."

The sarcasm filling the officer's voice was painful, but expected. It wasn't like the claim would be incorrect, either. That is, if criminals ever came looking for child support.

"I will do my best in securing his spot on the duty roster, General Ironwood." The assurance from Winter did well to cause the soldier's shoulders to slump as his commanding officers wrote him off in their heads as worthless.

Well, he consoled himself as Winter began listing off endless orders, at least it wouldn't be likely that those two girls would actually do anything even if they had all the information he provided. Information he neglected to inform his commanding officers had been leaked. Those girls wouldn't be able to use it all anyway, right?

Everything would be normal and nothing would happen!

Just over a year later, Emerald awoke with vivid memories fresh in her mind. A day filled with shameful behavior driven by a sense of duty and a little slut minx. A day that went down in their records as a success, though she and Neo ended up with a little extra reward in their bellies that both came to fruition several months later.

Emerald screamed for Neo's head on a platter as she gave birth, but thanked her in private after holding her child. If the multi-colored slut would let go of that thanks to stop letting it hang over Emerald, it would be a perfectly happy memory.

Of course, months after the birth of her child and the baby's half-sibling from Neo, there was only one thing that would ensure that she woke up with all those things in mind: the feeling of a well-shaped cock thrusting into her cunt.

Red eyes snapped open as a flare of annoyance burst within Emerald's chest. It took just an instant to see Neo's smug look at her side and a split-second more for the ties around her hands to become obvious as they kept her stuck in place.

"You little slut!" Emerald barked as she wiggled around, unthinkingly sending stronger pulses of pleasure through her core as that cock continued using her cunt. "You're the reason I'm out of birth control, aren't you?!"

That damn smile grew on Neo's face as she held up her scroll, showing a pre-typed message.

'Hello, Emerald~! I let our sweetie know how badly you've been wanting another baby, so I'm just helping him give it to you! It took a bit of work to find your birth control stash, but I'm better at hide and seek than you are!! :3'

Reading those words just made Emerald growled as her eyes narrowed into a glare. She readied herself to tear into the girl, only for a particularly powerful thrust to shock her out of it. She gasped as she looked down to the source, seeing that guard from a year before working away at her pussy with that dick they had so much fun with.

"You!" She shouted between gasps, beginning to work her hips with his. "I might not hold you as responsible as Neo- fuck! But-!" The thief's pussy clenched as she came, squirting onto his hips as she tried to milk his cock for cum. "You owe me for this!"

"Sorry," the apology came as the guard leaned down to place a kiss on her breast, sucking lightly at the sensitive flesh while his hips kept working, "but Neo kept teasing me until I caved…"

Emerald rolled her eyes, knowing the horny guard couldn't stand it when either of them teased him too much. He was lucky he was so good at fucking her, or else she would make him go weeks without touching a pussy if he annoyed her. She could already feel him twitching inside her cunt, ready to shoot at any second.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Emerald shut her eyes as she embraced the ecstasy filling her, thinking at the same time about what she would name the child she was surely about to be filled with. She already considered the idea several times recently, though she didn't expect to need an answer so soon.

Feeling a tap on her cheek, she opened her eyes to another message from the silently-cackling minx next to her.

'Just let Cinder name it!' The words showed the girl's unnatural talent for mind-reading, surprising Emerald more with how good of an idea it was. 'She already fawns enough over your baby, so letting her name the new one would be a nice gift to her, right~~~?'

Despite hating admitting Neo was right, Emerald quickly agreed with the idea even while rolling her eyes at Neo. The glass-wielding mentor of hers did have a tendency to spoil her first-born and help out whenever she could, so letting her have a part in the naming of the second would be the least she could do.

It wasn't a moment later after coming to that resolution that Emerald heard a groan. Warmth burst within her deepest place, bringing her to another climax as cum started to fill her waiting womb. She moaned as Neo leaned down to play with her nipple, seemingly just for fun as she enjoyed watching her friend writhe beside her.

As much as annoyance filled Emerald as so many small things, she really couldn't mind such mornings, nor the dozens of changes in her life since that day. She just wished she didn't have to give Neo credit for that happiness. The little slut just took way too much pleasure in tricking her into it all.


	53. Sisterly Cuddling

**Characters**: Ruby, Yang (Enabler), Weiss, Blake

**Kinks**: Incest, Voyeurism, Sweat(?)

**Summary**: _As the Vale Summer beats down on Beacon, Weiss and Blake find that their partners have an interesting method of dealing with the overwhelming temperatures._

Ruby and Yang had quite a few habits that showed how close they were as sisters. Most of them were centered on the same concept; Yang is doing blank to help Ruby with blank. Or the very similar; Ruby is doing blank with Yang because she wants to blank.

The sisters were often hugging and helping each other almost as often as they fought. Of course, those fights would often end with more hugging and helping, so it was a bit skewed.

They weren't afraid of showing affection, hugging and cuddling when they wanted to and even kissing each other on the cheek.

These were things that Weiss and Blake had learned quickly after becoming partners with the two. Both girls had a similar reaction for slightly different reasons.

Given that Weiss had her own sister, the way Ruby and Yang interacted was something she found herself jealous of. She wished she could be so close to Winter, but their upbringing made that nearly impossible alongside the larger gap in their ages. At the same time, she always watched closely whenever her boisterous teammates got up to something, hoping that she could in some way imagine herself and Winter in their place.

Blake was an only child, raised in circumstances that eventually called for comrades, not siblings. The little knowledge she had about siblings was from novels, and most stories tended to revolve around conflict between them. Seeing Ruby and Yang being so close and kind to each other was more than enough to work up her curiosity.

With both partners watching the sisters so carefully, they tended to notice some quirks the sisters had that would likely only work for the two of them.

During the summer, Vale tended to get extremely hot. Not as scorching hot as Vacuo, but since the weather was cool for the majority of the year, A/C systems tended to be a bit lacking due to not having a huge need. The result was that when the weather did turn towards heat, most people were found in dire need of a large amount of ice.

Weiss was the least resistant to the heat, with Blake just behind. How much of Blake's suffering could be relieved by not wearing black was something that none of them were ever likely to find out.

Yang seemed to be perfectly fine. Even soaked with sweat and dehydrating, she had a tendency to enjoy the heat rather than despise it. Weiss and Blake were both entirely jealous.

The quirk came in when Ruby was considered. Ruby wasn't nearly so resistant to the heat as her sister. Similar to Blake, she had a tendency for dark clothes, and even without them she would whine almost incessantly about how hot it was at any given time.

This was a constant, given fact. Her actions in the heat could be predicted by the minute, a countdown until she would start fanning herself and complaining about the temperature. Any possible source of cool would be zoomed towards as quickly as possible, an action often aided by the girl's semblance.

The strange part was that these actions would alter themselves entirely if the girl were within five feet of her sister.

It was almost like some sort of exception in a program's code. When placed in elevated temperatures; Ruby Rose will act like 'this' except for when Yang Xiao Long is within a certain distance.

As soon as Yang was in that distance, Ruby would instead cling. No complaints about the heat would be heard, nor would she try to escape it at all. She would simply cling to her sister and not let go until something else required that they separate. Yang would similarly say nothing about it. She would only place her hand on Ruby's head, idly scratching and petting the girl as she similarly quieted a fair amount.

It was strange to see both girls, ones who were often so loud and lively, become so quiet and content in such miserable circumstances.

Most of the time it would happen as they were walking about, spending time together while they were outside. However, it wasn't too uncommon to see both sisters cuddled together in Yang's bunk, cuddling and sleeping away in the hot days.

Weiss and Blake found it to be completely adorable, and both began to long for the same interactions. This longing led to a sort of voyeurism, with both teammates carefully and stealthily trying to watch their partners as they cuddled.

Both girls would blame the somewhat strange actions on the summer heat getting to their heads.

In the end, the monochrome duo would pay very close attention every time Ruby and Yang were pressed together, taking in every detail. Slowly, they began to notice more.

As the summer pressed on, heating up more and more with every passing day, most people started to wear different clothes to address the issue.

Weiss took to short, white sundresses while Blake took to black tank tops and shorts.

The sisters went the same route as Blake, tank tops and shorts that were much cooler than their normal outfits.

...Well, Ruby changed clothes to match. Yang didn't actually do much other than lose her jacket and change from a tube top to a tank top.

As summer continued with temperatures rising even further, showers became more common, as well as trips to get ice.

Blake and Weiss simply dealt with the heat, while Ruby and Yang elected to change into even cooler clothes.

Those shorts that came to mid-thigh soon barely covered any portion of their thighs at all. Yang's tube top returned, with nothing to accompany it and hide her skin. Ruby's tops became shorter, placing more of her own toned stomach on display.

Every time the other two team members watched the sisters, they started to see even more of their often sweat-soaked skin.

Even with the increasing temperatures and the growing need to shed themselves of those stuffy clothes to find some way to cool off, Ruby and Yang would be clasped together when in the same place. The smaller sister nestled in the other's arms or pressed against her side, even as sweltering heat bore down upon the campus.

It would have normally bothered the other two how neither sister seemed to mind the feeling of the other's hot, sweaty skin against their own. As it was, they were always too absorbed in the sight to care.

Weiss was in charge of getting more ice, and Blake in charge of the drinks. The sisters had taken care of it the day before, and it was their turn.

They both returned at the same time, meeting at the door to their dorm. Blake took one of Weiss' bags to allow her to pull out her scroll and unlock it.

Stepping inside, Weiss froze, causing Blake to nearly drop everything as she bumped into her. The heiress helped her gain her balance before pointing out what had stopped her.

Yang and Ruby were borrowing Blake's bed, something she had told them they could do. They only needed a single bed most days in that heat, so she thought it'd be easier for them to not always need to climb onto Yang's.

There was a change this time, one similar to the first day their bottoms and tops became shorter.

As the two girls stared at their leader and teammate, they only saw the two adorned in underwear. Both of them lacy black sets, the only substantial difference being the red trim on the younger's.

The underwear wasn't too racy, but that didn't change the effect it had on the others. A different sort of warmth blossomed inside of them, one that had their breaths shortening as they hurried inside and closed the door to maintain privacy.

Likewise, the shift in clothing didn't seem to have changed the fact that the sisters were pressed together as close as ever, sleeping through the heat.

Blake and Weiss ended up taking their normal posts on the other two beds, drinking their drinks as they did what they always did those days.

They watched the two sisters sleep away as the sun shined through the curtains, reflecting off of the sheen of sweat covering their skin. They ended up staring for quite a while on that day.

After that first event, it seemed like the lack of a comment from the others spurred the two sisters on.

While Blake and Weiss had no change in clothing at all, Ruby and Yang began to wear exclusively underwear while in the dorm.

Whether it be sleeping or cuddling on a bed together, or as Ruby sat in Yang's lap while they played a game or watched a show, they were constantly adorned in nothing but some form of panties and a bra.

No comments came of it from any girl, none of them ever addressed the situation and they all essentially treated as if not a thing was out of the ordinary.

Even as the underwear began to cover less, normal panties traded for thongs and bras changed for strapless ones, no one made any comment regarding it.

Conversations still happened, life passing by normally besides that, but almost every day was spent with a large portion of time where Ruby and Yang were pressed against each other in very little clothing.

It seemed impossible for the sisters to not know that they were being watched, but they never acknowledged it. They never curbed their behavior because of it. Life simply continued on.

Eventually, a day came that proved to be hotter than every other day so far. A warning came to their scrolls to not go outside for longer than necessary due to health concerns. Issues popped up all over because of the intense, crippling heat.

Inside the RWBY dorm, the sisters were together again. Blake and Weiss were watching, as always, while the sisters were on Blake's bed. Even with temperatures so high that keeping hydrated was a necessity to avoid a hospital visit, both sisters didn't hesitate for a moment to spend the day pressed against one another.

Yang was lying on her back, with Ruby clinging to her side, an arm thrown over her stomach while Yang's went behind Ruby to come up and stroke her side. Ruby's head was resting on her sister's breast, as hardly covered as it was.

If they were asked, neither Weiss nor Blake would have been able to guess where the sisters had found the 'clothes' they were wearing.

On their chests were some sort of adhesive pads, leaving the majority of their breasts bare and their backs completely devoid of any covering except for their bottoms. Those were even more outrageous, consisting of low-riding thongs that looked to be barely more than strings with a small triangle on the front.

So much of the sisters' bodies were completely available for the two sets of peering eyes to take in, yet it was taken as granted that things would be so.

"Hey Blakey," Yang addressed, snapping the other two out of it. It was rare that either sister would start a conversation with them during these times.

"Yes, Yang?"

"Do you know why Ruby and I are always like this when it gets hot, even though it just makes things hotter?"

Weiss was shocked, and Blake was, too. They never addressed their closeness. At some point, it seemed to them that talking about it would make them stop, would make something change and take away their ability to watch.

It became so normal that it felt like it would be wrong have that stolen away from them.

"No," Blake answered, quite honestly.

Ruby spoke next, her fingers idly tracing patterns onto Yang's stomach. "I don't like when it's hot...but I like Yang's heat."

The smaller sister moved, shifting herself to straddle Yang as she looked down on the blonde. "When it's hot and I'm touching Yang, it feels like she's wrapping me up in a biiiiiig hug..." She started to lean in, her face coming within mere inches of her sister's. "It feels like she's touching every inch of me, all at once...And I love it..."

Ruby closed that distance, causing the two across the room to gasp as she took Yang into a kiss directly on the lips. It lasted several seconds, simply holding that kiss before eventually breaking apart as Ruby rested herself against Yang's chest. The blonde's arms wrapped around her, both girls relaxing once more.

That explanation was more than enough for Weiss and Blake to understand the way they acted in the heat. It was just another case of Yang helping Ruby.

The kiss... Well, it somehow only made sense to them that there would be more between the sisters.

They would simply have to wait to see how much more in the coming days.

It wasn't long before there was nothing between Ruby and Yang, both girls completely naked throughout their time in the dorm just half a week later.

Even then, Weiss and Blake simply watched, acting as if nothing was the matter while the sisters shared the most intimate embraces that they had ever seen.

That first kiss was the only one for a while, but eventually those kisses started to show up with more frequency.

Lingering kisses as Ruby and Yang were together, their breasts rubbing against one another's as their bodies shifted against one another.

Light-blue and Amber eyes were watching intently the first time Yang's knee slipped between Ruby's legs, drawing a small gasp from the younger girl. She could feel Yang's thigh pressing against her lower lips, and another liquid quickly joined the wetness of their sweat.

They shifted soon after, going no further that day and leaving the other two in thick anticipation.

The final push began normally enough, the sisters together on Blake's bed, sleeping.

Weiss and Blake were attending to their own matters, but the sound of Ruby mewling as she awoke drew their attention.

Yang remained asleep, the brawler on her back with Ruby lying atop her chest.

Ruby looked up and around curiously for a moment, as if gathering herself and taking stock of where she was, seemingly shaking off the mental fog that came with waking up.

She eventually looked down and saw Yang, and something sparkled in her eyes as she looked upon her sister's peaceful face.

Ruby began to shimmy down Yang's body, soon finding herself to be at level with the large breasts she often found herself envious of.

All three other members always tended to peer at Yang's chest every now and then, and with their new availability to the eyes, it was hard to not stare at the soft mounds and the pink nubs that capped them.

Suddenly, Ruby leaned down and swallowed up one of those nubs, taking it into her mouth and suckling on it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

The young girl played with Yang's nipple, swirling her tongue around it between periods of sucking more of that breast into her mouth. Sweat tinted the flavor of Yang's skin thanks to the hot day, but that did nothing to hinder Ruby's efforts as she found herself delighted by the salty addition.

The moans of the sleeping girl soon spread through the air, accompanied by the wet sounds from Ruby's mouth. Yang woke up moments later, responding to the sudden molestation by grasping at the back of Ruby's head, pulling her in with more force against her breast.

Receiving a positive response, Ruby decided to take things further. One of her hands rose up to begin fondling Yang's other breast, flicking the nubs and dancing around it with dextrous digits. Her sister's moans only intensified as she shifted beneath the smaller girl.

Being woken up with such pleasure made Yang's resistance to it weak, leaving her panting and moaning after just a short time experiencing it. Ruby's actions teased her sister masterfully, giving her shocks of pleasure that forced the blonde's body to spasm without going so quickly that Yang would reach an orgasm.

The teasing continued for several minutes, right up until Yang's decision to take charge.

A surprised yelp came from Ruby as she found herself quickly flipped over, placed on the bottom while Yang got on her knees above the petite brunette.

Yang started low as she leaned down, sticking her tongue out and licking just below her sister's belly button.

Ruby attempted to grasp at Yang's hair, but her sister was faster. Larger hands snapped out and took hold of her smaller ones, pinning them to the bed and preventing her from using them.

The smaller girl could only look down and watch as her sister began to work her way up, swirling her tongue around her belly button before dipping in for a short moment. Her moan was completely unrestrained, coming out as a sort of whine while her head dug back into the pillow.

Yang continued upward, her tongue following a long trail up her abdomen and only interrupted by long kisses where she sucked on Ruby's delicate skin. She'd have marks all over her by the time her sister finished.

By the time Yang reached her breasts, Ruby was already panting and moaning. Yang intended to hear those moans grow even louder as she got to the perky set.

She began to tease her little sister, licking wide circles on those mounds while specifically avoiding the hard buds at the top. The whines and whimpers she received in return only brought a smile to her face as she continued.

A shudder ran through Ruby's body as her nipple finally received attention in the form of a short lick, a sharp flick of the tongue striking it. Yang repeated the action immediately, flicking it over and over and causing Ruby to jolt every time.

She switched to the other breast, saving Ruby from more teasing as she gently began by taking the untended nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and carefully nibbling with just the lightest pressure.

She let the trapped arms loose, and with a look Ruby was able to receive permission to take a hold of Yang's head.

It was soon discovered why it was that Yang needed her own hands to be free, one tending to Ruby's other breast while the other caused Ruby to gasp again, this time jolting before moaning out in pleasure.

Yang's hand had found its way to Ruby's lower lips, fingers brushing themselves against the soaked, sensitive skin. Ruby clenched her teeth and tried not to make too much noise as her sister's fingers played with her like a toy, but luckily Yang decided to give her a bit of a break.

Before the younger sister's will shattered from being too intensely taunted, Yang plunged two fingers straight into the wet, waiting hole.

Blake and Weiss watched with rapt attention as Ruby arched up into her sister's touch, gasping for air as though she finally breached the surface of an ocean of sensation.

Those two fingers thrust as deeply as they could into Ruby with long, forceful strokes, fighting against the clenching of those drenched walls. At the same time, Yang played with her even further by grinding her palm against her sister's sensitive clit at the same time, not allowing her even a second's reprieve.

Ruby couldn't form a single word to comment on the amazing sensations Yang treated her to, and her mind quickly found itself reaching a point that it could hardly think of anything at all other than the rush of stimulation that kept going and going, with no stopping in sight.

With her fingers doing most of the work playing with Ruby's sex, Yang pulled her mouth off of Ruby's chest. She brought herself higher as her other hand kept playing with her sister's other breast, and she took the opportunity to stare at her sister's face. Silver eyes met lavender as the two nonverbally communicated in some fashion, with both of them knowing that the other didn't want this moment to end.

Of course, all things must come to a conclusion. Yang's rough, but certain touch brought Ruby more quickly to an orgasm than she thought possible, sending her into a climax so powerful that her mouth hung open in a silent exclamation. Their eyes never left one another as Ruby shook with bursting pleasure, remaining locked together even as Yang kept thrusting her fingers to prolong her sister's pleasure.

It went on for well over a minute before Ruby stopped jolting in aftershocks, leaving them both still as they shared their mutual love through a heartfelt gaze into each other's souls.

Across the room, Weiss and Blake felt both as though they were intruding upon a private moment and that nothing they could do would truly manage to interrupt the sibling lovers. As much as their bodies burned with heat and aching lust, they made no move to deal with that warmth. Even if Ruby and Yang were so invested in each other that they wouldn't notice, neither of the other girls had any desire to break the peace in their room at that moment.

After some period of time they couldn't measure, Yang leaned down and kissed Ruby on the lips. She didn't linger, nor was it filled with a passion to match their recent actions, it was simply a short peck that meant more than any of them could put into words.

Pulling her fingers finally out of Ruby, she didn't bother cleaning them of the sticky juice coating them before falling to her side and taking the smaller girl into her arms.

Exhausted from the climax she experienced, Ruby made no effort to do anything but hold Yang in return. Their sweat and arousal drenched fleshed rubbed together as their bodies locked into place, and both sisters quickly fell asleep once more in the summer heat.

The room's other occupants watched this shift back to the 'norm' of their room and thought nothing more than of how fitting it was. After all, this was the new norm, and neither had a complaint about that.

Even as the forecast declared cooling days ahead, they hoped that the sisters would still enjoy their special form of bonding whenever they could.


	54. Nora's Prank

**Kinks**: prolapse, anel, rape, toy/weapon usage

Nora's eyes popped open. She looked around her dark dorm at her sleeping team as she quietly rose from her bed. If she remembered correctly, Team RWBY should be out on a mission until the next day and their dorm should be empty. She giggled to herself as she only put on bare minimum of 'decent' clothing. After all, her objective was right across the hall and no one would see her so late at night. She tiptoed across the room, careful not to wake her team, especially Ren. He scolded her especially hard when she stayed up late planning pranks.

She grabbed some glue from the desk and crept from her room. The hallway was dark and vacant as everyone went to sleep hours before. She giggled to herself again, especially excited for her plans. Nora opened RWBY's dorm room door with a surprising level of caution. To her shock, the dorm wasn't quite as empty as the hallway, a slumbering blonde asleep in her bed. Nora nearly squealed with excitement as she gripped her weapon of choice with far more force than she meant to. Not entirely sure why this one team member was here alone when they were meant to be gone, Nora tiptoed over to Yang's bed, humming a theme song under her breath as she went. Finally coming up to Yang, she reached a single finger out and flared her semblance."ZAP ZAP!" She shouted as loudly as she could, a large shock went out and electrocuted the blonde. Yang shot up in her bed, her hair poofing out comically. As Yang writhed in shock, Nora squeezed the glue out onto the blonde's pillow. Finally wearing off the shock, Yang glared furiously at Nora as the improvised plan worked all too perfectly. Her head fell back onto the pillow filled with glue, causing her face to melt from fury to horror. She quickly sprang from the bed and lept off of it, rushing to the bathroom.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She shouted. Nora giggled to herself, a JOB WELL DONE!

"Why are you here, anyway? Don't you guys have a mission?" Nora asked. Yang screamed from the bathroom.

"WE FINISHED EARLY! THE OTHERS ARE OUT CELEBRATING BUT I WAS TIRED!" Yang shouted.

Nora just giggled happily, despite the other girl's fury. "Well then you should get some rest! You seem reeeaaaally cranky~!" She chimed as she skipped out of the room, unable to comprehend the kind of fate she had to doomed herself to.

Left alone with her ruined hair, Yang's eyes burned red as she planned her revenge.

The Next Day

Nora laid in her room on her bed, reading a comic with her headphones in as her team trained at the gym. Well, Jaune trained. Pyrrha and Ren taught. She had been banned from helping him after their last debacle, where Jaune was totally supposed to be able to block her hammer. The fact that he dodged and the floor cracked so much wasn't her fault, no matter what Glynda said.

Not paying much attention to the world around her, the opening and closing of her dorm's door went almost completely unnoticed by Nora. The adventures of her favorite heroes outweighed the importance of another presence in the room, as far as she was concerned.

This held true for long enough that the other presence could lock the door and make their way over to the short redhead. Only at the moment that the comic held above her flew out of her hands did Nora learned that Yang entered the room, leaving the short girl wide open to the gauntlet-assisted punch to her gut that wiped away all thought of resisting.

Nora screamed out as soon as that punch made contact, sending a flash of pain through her body as it absorbed all of her aura to leave her defenseless. Despite her attempt to curl up, Nora couldn't stop her attacker from ripping away the thin garments that made up her casual wear.

Only as the last shred of fabric tore away from Nora's body did they pin her to the bed, allowing her to see who it was. With a flash of fearful recognition in her eyes, Nora took in the sight of Yang, sans a significant amount of her hair.

"Y-Yang?! What are you doing?!" Nora's bubbly personality tried to play it off as just a prank in return, but Yang's glowing red eyes told another story.

"I really like my hair, Nora, and now it's shorter than Ruby's!" Yang's rage seemed to radiate off her form as she took both of Nora's wrists into one of her hands, pinning them to the bed above her. "So I'm gonna teach you why you should've left it alone!"

Discarding the gauntlet on her free hand, Yang reached down and started feeling around Nora's exposed pussy, freezing the smaller girl in place even more as fear filled her. "Yang, d-don't-!" The words found themselves cut off with a sharp gasp as Yang roughly slapped one of her tits, causing her back to arch as the pain wiped out her line of thinking.

"I'm gonna do whatever I want, meaning breaking this stupid, slut pussy of yours!" Before Nora could gather herself, Yang's hand probed at her slit once again, finding the small entrance that only Ren had ever played with before. "Let's see how you like this, huh?"

Curling her fingers into a fist, a vindictive smile flashed on Yang's face as she shoved her way into Nora with one brutal movement.

Nora let out a scream of agonizing pain as Yang's fist suddenly forced itself halfway into her pussy, stopped only by how tight her small hole really was. Her walls clenched down as hard as they could to expel the invader, with no real results.

"Wow!" Yang flexed her fist, surprised by how hard she had to work to fight against the muscles of Nora's pussy. "For a stupid whore, you're really tight! I'll have to try! Harder!" Yang grit her teeth and thrust further inside, punching against Nora's cervix and earning another squeal from the redhead. "Just one more and we'll get to the real fun!"

Despite shaking her head back and forth as tears began to spill from her eyes, Nora couldn't stop Yang from punching even further into her. Yang's fist broke right through Nora's cervix, her last line of defense, and straight into the back of her womb. Her entire body felt a violent wave of agony and a twisted form of pleasure all at once, Nora's tight pussy clenching onto Yang's hand in some twisted way of keeping it there and wanting it out at the same time. Nora's eyes rolled up as her body writhed, all while her pussy gushed all over Yang's arm in orgasm.

Yang laughed in disbelief at the pathetic sight of the girl beneath her, letting go of Nora's hands since Nora clearly didn't have the energy to fight her off. "Holy shit, you actually came from this?!" Reaching for Nora's head, Yang grabbed her hair and pulled to make Nora look down. "Take a look, bitch! I'm just getting started!"

When Nora finally focused on what Yang wanted to show her, she couldn't believe her eyes. Thanks to how far Yang punched into her, the bulge caused by Yang's fist kept the skin of Nora's stomach so taut that they could see the outline of Nora's womb and ovaries, alongside the distinctive shape of Yang's fist. The sight proved to be too much for the redhead as her eyes rolled right back up into her head, fainting away as her body went limp.

For Yang, fainting was Nora's easy way out, something she couldn't allow to happen. Her revenge wasn't nearly complete! "Wake up, Nora!" Yang shouted down at Nora while pulling her arm out of the small girl, only to punch right back into her womb a second later with even more force than before. Nora's body jerked with the movement, though she remained unconscious. Yang did it again and again, getting more jerks from Nora and even another orgasm without waking her up.

Pissed that Nora wouldn't wake up, Yang decided that just meant she had to punish her harder. "You asked for it!"

Flipping Nora over and lifting her ass to get her onto her knees, Yang looked at the small, puckered hole between the plump cheeks of Nora's ass. Slapping both cheeks, Yang smiled as she noticed Nora's eyes flicker open with a gasp. "You're up? Just in time!" Taking one finger, Yang slowly pushed it into Nora's ass, the tiny hole gripping the single digit tremendously. "Wow, you're tight back here, aren't you?"

Nora's eyes opened wide in panic as she tried to get enough strength to get up, only for Yang to swing a leg around and step on her head, pinning her. The pressure against her head and the extreme aching of her abused cunt wiped out any fight as Nora whimpered in pain, hoping Yang wouldn't do what she thought the blonde would. "Y-Yang! M-my ass is too tight for R-Ren! You won't-!"

Ignoring Nora's pleas, Yang once again readied her fist to destroy the redhead. Learning from last time about how tight her holes were, Yang put more power than ever into her punch as she thrust her clenched fist straight into Nora's ass.

Nora's words cut off as her voice erupted in a scream of agony as she barely managed to stretch around the fist, despite feeling as though it intended to split her apart. Yang only got half her forearm inside, but that obviously wasn't enough. "Come on, Nora! You've gotta stretch more often if you wanna be a good huntress!" Yang started slowly pushing further in, making Nora writhe beneath her as she violated her further and further.

Nora's hands grasped at her stomach as she felt Yang force more of her arm inside, meaning her hands could feel the increasingly large bulge in her abdomen as Yang stretched her out. She kept wailing in pain as it grew, foaming at the lips while Yang plundered her innards.

Fascinated by how far she found herself pushing into Nora, Yang laughed and laughed as she kept going, sadistically attempting to break the girl for good. "You've almost got the whole thing in there! Just a little more~!" She kept going, intent on fitting her entire arm inside the girl.

"STOP!" Nora begged between her screams, hysterical as she barely managed to get the words out. "I'm gonna break! You're gonna break me! PLEASE!"

"Please break you? You got it!" Yang sent Nora into another wordless fit of panic with her words, especially as she started working on the last few inches. Jamming the last bit of her arm proved even more difficult than the rest, her toned bicep struggling to stretch out Nora's ass wide enough. Yet Yang pushed on anyway, pivoting her body with enough strength to push in the rest of it all at once, forcing her arm into Nora all the way up to the shoulder and bulging the girl's stomach out all the way to her breasts.

That last forceful thrust sent Nora's voice into a soundless scream of utter pain as her whole body convulsed, sent into another forced orgasm as her small frame took some twisted form of pleasure from it all. More of Nora's juices squirted out onto Yang as her ass clenched down, giving Yang her own share of pain through tightening to much that the blonde groaned in pain from how much pressure her arm was under.

After a moment, all the tension around Yang's arm relaxed, allowing her to unclench her teeth as she tried to figure out what happened. Lifting her foot off of Nora's head, Yang noticed that the smaller girl didn't move at all, telling Yang that she'd passed out once again. "This bitch…"

Angry that Nora tried to escape her punishment once again, Yang ripped her arm out of Nora's ass, uncaring that the action caused her ass to prolapse. Yang just pushed it back in, finished with Nora's ass, though it did give her an idea for later…

Since Yang had a moment of time where she didn't have to worry about Nora trying to escape, she moved over to the large bag she brought with her just to conceal one object.

Nora awoke from a series of harsh, stinging slaps to her breasts a few minutes later, waking with a squeal as she tried to clutch at her pained chest. The action forced Nora to realize that she couldn't move her arms at all, a pair of heavy bindings on her wrists preventing her from doing anything with them as they lay pinned between her back and the bed.

Having flipped Nora over once again, Yang looked down on her with an enormous smile as she saw the panic return to her face. "Thanks for coming back! I've got one last lesson to teach and I'd hate for you to not learn it!" Yang's eyes flashed with anger once again as Nora started screaming once more, her voice turning raw from overuse.

Lifting one of Nora's legs up, Yang didn't waste any time before thrusting her entire hand right back into Nora's abused pussy, making her clench and squirm as her cunt burned with fresh pain.

"You're still really tight here, Nora!" Yang still faced more resistance than she expected when she forced herself inside, though she had a plan to solve the issue. "Let me fix that!"

Nora couldn't fathom what Yang possibly meant by that until she saw the blond reaching towards her pussy with her second hand, at which point her eyes shot wide open with terror. "It won't fit! It's not gonna fit!"

Though Nora's protests made it to Yang's ears, she had no intention of listening to them. "Don't worry, I'll make it fit!" Just like the redhead suspected, Yang planned on fitting both her fists inside Nora's impossibly tight cunt. Wasting no time, she pressed the tips of her fingers against where Nora's lips stretched around her other arm, pushing forward and feeling Nora's flesh strain to stretch around her. Her progress came slow, barely inching forward as Nora screamed and kicked at the air, tears falling in an endless river.

Amazement filled Yang as she actually managed to slowly force her second hand inside, soon so far that she cupped her other fist inside, just below Nora's cervix. "Almost there, Nora! Just a bit more and you'll be ready for the grand finale!" The meaning behind Yang's words flew right over Nora's head as both arms pushed forward with brutal intent, fighting against the grip of Nora's tiny body as they pierced into her womb.

The outline of Nora's womb appeared on her stomach once again, and she tried to look anywhere but down just so she could try to pretend it wasn't happening. The pain of it all made certain that her efforts did nothing to help, especially as Yang started punching forward, bulging her more and forcing Nora to foam at the mouth as her teeth nearly cracked from grinding together.

After a minute of spreading her hands apart and stretching Nora as much as possible, Yang suddenly ripped both hands out, sending Nora into another agony-filled climax that further soaked the bed with her juices as Yang's ears rang from how loudly she screamed. Nora's womb even came along with her fists for most of the exit, allowing Yang to see the girl's stretched, pained cervix right at her entrance.

"Well hey there, little guy!" Yang reached down and flicked the entrance to Nora's womb, causing her to jerk once again. "Let's get you back in, shall we?"

Grabbing what she brought in her bag, Yang brought out a massive, six inch thick strapon that she'd bought as a joke in the past. Now, though, she intended to use it to break Nora once and for all.

With a haze of torment coating her mind and body, Nora couldn't even register the gargantuan toy that Yang pulled out. She couldn't feel Yang lining it up with her small hole, and she couldn't see how thoroughly it dwarfed her opening in width, but she definitely felt every second of it when Yang grabbed onto her legs and thrust her hips forward as hard as she could, burying the toy into her cunt.

Nora's mind nearly broke as Yang's tool tried to break her pussy, bulging out her stomach almost as far and significantly larger than Yang's arm had earlier. She thrashed and squealed, doing nothing but helping the last few inches of length make their way inside as Yang thrust again and again, eventually fitting every painful inch of cock inside.

While her victim beneath her continued to throw her fit of extreme suffering, Yang looked down almost lovingly at the bulge in Nora's stomach. The way Nora's womb and even her ovaries oped out thanks to the toy being shoved so far inside of her made Yang so wet she could feel her own orgasm building just looking at it. So turned on by it, Yang reached forward and flicked one of the small orbs she knew to be an ovary, soaking herself when Nora's screams managed to reach an entirely new pitch thanks to the jolt of pain it brought.

The way her womb was outlined just seemed so perfect that Yang had to find some way to use it for her own pleasure, something like- "Aha!" Yang cheered as she figured it out, the sadist happily reaching down to take the bulge in her grasp. Yang squeezed down on it, making more pressure for the toy and more pain for Nora before starting to move her hand up and down as she thrust the shaft, effectively jerking the toy off at Nora's expense.

The redhead's cunt spasmed and jolted with tormented pleasure as Yang played with it, pulsing around the cock that aimed to break it. Nora's mouth leaked foam down her cheeks as her crazed eyes looked anywhere and everywhere, trying to process everything without passing out once again.

Yang loved watching Nora have such violent reactions beneath her, approaching an orgasm as she slid her free hand under her shirt to grope at her chest. All it took was a few more thrusts of her hips to trigger Yang's climax, her mind going blank as she buried herself all the way inside of Nora, squeezing her hand as hard as possible to crush Nora's womb around the toy at the same time. The other girl reached her own peak at the same time, covering Yang's hips in one last burst of juices.

Even as she process her orgasm, Yang felt herself get annoyed that Nora got any pleasure from the experience at all. After what she did, Yang knew she had to finish it off right. Without a care, Yang started pulling her hips back to extract the toy, having to push Nora away just to fight the grip of her pussy. Once the glistening dildo left her body, Yang shoved her fist straight into the gaping hole, all the way back into Nora's womb. Nora jerked and froze in response, scared of what might happen next with good reason.

In one swift, brutal motion, Yang squeezed down on the wall of Nora's womb and ripped her hand back out, prolapsing Nora's womb so far that it hung outside of her body, aching and broken after the torment it experienced. Nora's eyes rolled back into her head as her entire body shook, soon stopping as she passed out one last time.

Not done with her yet, Yang didn't stop at just ruining Nora's womb. Looking around, she had to find something else. When her eyes landed on Magnhild, she rushed straight over to it.

Going back to Nora and lifting her ass into the air, allowing her prolapsed womb to flop down above Nora's face where it drooled her own juices, Yang looked down at the gaping asshole next to Nora's ruined pussy. Taking Magnhild and lining up the handle with that hole, Yang started pressing it inside inch by inch, filled with manic glee.

By the time she finished, Yang looked down at the ruined hammer-user, prolapsed womb sticking out while Nora's own weapon was stuffed so far inside of her that the head of the hammer stretched her anus to a degree that would be excruciating when she finally woke up.

With her work finished, Yang left the room with a smile on her face, happy with her revenge. She didn't know that Nora would wake up just a few hours later, and would never have expected that the girl would be able to extract the hammer and force her holes to heal within a short enough time that her team wouldn't know what happened.

Yang felt thunderstruck when Nora walked into the lunchroom the next day, acting as though nothing happened. Nora's cheery attitude and appearance kept it a secret from everyone else, but when Nora's eyes met Yang's and she saw the same flash of anger that Yang had seen in the mirror the day before, she knew Nora didn't intend to let things be.


	55. Bad Plans End Badly

**Characters**

: TaiyangXNeo

**Content**: Extreme Deformation, Rape, Mind Break, Happy Ending

Of all the souls on the island of Patch, one held a malice beyond all others. Strong enough that the forces of darkness known as Grimm felt a twinge of attraction, this soul posed a threat to the inhabitants of the peaceful land. One inhabitant in particular was the primary target for this malice, and the holder of this hateful soul planned on destroying them in the most torturous way possible.

As she snuck through the plentiful trees and bushes on the island under the bright moonlight, Neo's thoughts ran freely with darkness. She knew hatred ran through her and she welcomed it, bathed in it so she could have her revenge. If Ruby Rose wanted to take the life of the one she depended on most, she would take Ruby's life in return.

The small house of her target came into view, just as she remembered from weeks of scouting. Three family members; Ruby, the blonde bitch who got away, and their idiotic looking father. They had no defenses, foolhardy in their belief that they were safe within the wooden walls of their home.

She was silent as she walked toward the house, utilizing the abilities of her semblance to appear as nothing more than a black silhouette in the night. Neo crossed the small distance between the forest and house in seconds, arriving at the back door and quickly allowing herself in. The fact that she didn't need to even pick a lock angered Neo even more, knowing it was just another sign of foolish overconfidence in their surroundings.

Ruby would know what a mistake that was before she died, and the stupid blondes would know it by the morning.

As light as she was, Neo didn't hear a single creak a she trekked through the house, stepping carefully on the wooden floors. She kept her blade at the ready, wanting to make sure nothing would catch her off-guard. Neo soon came to the room she knew Ruby to sleep in, and darted into the door with precision to open and close it in the span of a second. Dropping the camouflage, Neo readied herself to deal with

Unfortunately for Neo, a quick look around the dark room revealed two empty beds. A flash of rage burst through her tiny form as she started looking for clue to where the little red bitch might be, only to find a note addressed to her family saying she was leaving with friends and wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

Really?! Her target ends up leaving just days before she secures all the preparations for her plan?!

Neo forced herself to settle on the idea of taking out her revenge on Yang instead, but she still burned with the desire to take out Ruby, the one who took away the one she held closest.

Eye's snapping toward the moonlit photo of Ruby on a shelf, Neo sunk her blade right through the girl's face, stabbing straight into the wall. The sharp crack of the glass frame satisfied some part of her, though another piece of her mind nagged to keep things quiet.

"It's not like these idiots will hear anything in their sleep…" She shook her head as she retracted her blade from the picture, allowing it to fall with another crack. Walking to the door, Neo kept the layout of the house in mind, having a clue thanks to all the windows. She just had to open the door, turn left-

Suddenly, the first step of her plan was taken care of by someone else as the door swung open, nearly smacking into Neo as the movement startled her enough to freeze in place.

In the doorway stood Taiyang Xiao Long, eyes glowing with anger as he stared down at Neo's diminutive form. His form was imposing even though he only wore a pair of grey sweats, giving Neo an indication of how confident he truly felt at that moment.

His mouth uttered a simple phrase, quickly telling Neo that she was far out of her league. "I heard that."

Snapping toward the window, Neo dove for the glass, knowing her aura would save her from damage. She only made it halfway before a massive hand clamped onto her ankle, pulling her back and slamming her into the floor.

In that one motion, Neo felt her aura shatter with a flash of light as the air was knocked straight out of her chest. She remained helpless as she weakly scrambled to get back on her feet, only for Taiyang to grab onto her hair and lift her back into the air.

Neo could hardly spare her blade a look as the man knocked it away, still too disoriented to do much at all. She really had nothing she could do in this scenario, and terror quickly built to ensure that she couldn't think of anything, either.

At least, she couldn't think of anything other than her fear and the warmth building within her pants, though the meaning of that escaped her.

"From what my daughters have told me, you're that criminal that tried to kill one of my baby girls!" He brought Neo closer to his face, smoothly moving her around even as she weakly writhed in the air. "And from the looks of it, you came here tonight to try again!" He dropped Neo to the ground, allowing her to land on her knees as she found herself unable to do anything but start up and ahead at the large man in front of her.

Neo's panting breath was the only sound in the room for a moment, though the sound of shuffling cloth joined it a moment later. Neo watched somewhat idly as Taiyang dropped his sweatpants to the ground, leaving himself entirely bare. As she stared at the growing object in front of her, Neo slowly realized what was happening as the strange third leg in front of her started to lengthen and stand straighter. Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened, turning silver as they reflected her emotions as best they could.

"My girls told me that you don't talk much, so I'm gonna put that mouth of yours to good use." Grabbing onto Neo's head, Taiyang took his hardening cock into his hand and pushed it into her open mouth before she could come to her senses and close it.

The sudden invasion snapped Neo out of her stupor enough to make her squeal as she tried to get away. His steel-like grip made sure she couldn't move an inch, and his aura blocked her attempts to bite down on his shaft. The increased pressure made him grow stiff even faster, allowing him to cram more into the small, wet hole.

"So you can make noise, eh? Let's see what other sounds we can get from you!"

As his girth increased, Neo squealed more while she pushed against his waist to no avail. Her jaw started to ache from how far it was being pried open by the massive cock, filling her face with pain as tears started to build in her eyes.

The sound of gagging and choking started to fill the air as Taiyang bucked his hips into Neo's face, tightening his grip on her head as he groaned. The size of his shaft kept growing and growing, bulging Neo's neck as it traveled further down her throat. Her jaw protested with all its might, but Neo's strength just couldn't match the body of a trained huntsman.

By the time Neo could feel the tip of his shaft pressing into the bottom of her stomach, she lost enough strength that she couldn't do anything but weakly grasp at his thighs as she stared up into violet eyes.

Black spots filtered into her vision, slowly darkening what the moonlight shining through the window wanted her to see. Neo could feel herself giving in, losing the ability to fight back as her mind started to drift.

Her thoughts wandered from fear and her previous fury, thinking about simpler things in an effort to think about anything at all. With her sight going faint, Neo's mind focused on her other senses instead. A thick musk filled her nose and her tongue had no choice but to taste the underside of Taiyang's cock. Mixing with the feeling of his strong, muscled thighs she grasped at with her fingers, Neo could barely tell that the growing wetness inside her panties was strange at all.

Every thrust came with the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out, increasingly coated in a lining of spit and throat slime, alongside the growing presence of Taiyang's overly abundant precum. The thick, clear mixture dripped down her chin as her lips dragged it off of his dick, with strands dripping down her neck and onto her chest.

"You know, you've almost got all of me inside!" Taiyang chuckled as he looked at the few inches left outside of the would-be assassin's mouth. "Only one of my wives was ever able to do that with her mouth! Let's make sure you do the same!"

Knotting his fingers in Neo's multi-colored hair, Taiyang halted for just a moment while Neo's head still spun with the pain in her jaw and her fading consciousness. In a synchronized movement, he thrust his hips forward as he tugged her head forward. The massive shaft broke through all resistance as Taiyang fully buried himself inside Neo's mouth, stretching out her stomach as he crammed himself inside her tiny body.

Neo's darkening vision suddenly turned white as he rammed himself into her, filled with pain as she screamed around his cock.In that one movement of his, Neo felt her jaw snap out of place just to fit the girth as it bulged out her neck and chest. The feeling intensified as he pulled back to start thrusting with a savage pace, torturing her mouth with every inch that shifted her dislocated jaw.

Attempting to deal with the extreme pain, Neo's body suddenly flooded her mind with adrenaline and arousal. Her already damp panties started to become soaked as she writhed around his shaft, crying tears of conflicted emotions as her mind and body started to betray her instincts to get away.

Even with the adrenaline flowing through her veins, the lack of air caught up to Neo in those moments, forcing her vision to fade completely as her eyes fluttered shut. Her last thoughts were of nothing but Taiyang's cock, and the idea that enjoying it might be better than trying to escape.

In the middle of experiencing the greatest sexual pleasure he'd felt in years, Taiyang looked down in frustrated disappointment as his tight fuck-hole suddenly loosened around him. Seeing Neo's limp form, he thought through what to do next, knowing it wouldn't be satisfying to fuck her when she couldn't react.

As he started to pull out of Neo's mouth, Taiyang tried to remind himself that he was punishing this girl for trying to hurt his daughters. Of course, as he withdrew and looked down at her messy form, glistening with the messy spit and precum that leaked down, Taiyang had a hard time thinking of Neo as anything other than a tight fuck that he wanted to keep using.

"Oh well," he reasoned in his mind as he laid Neo down and got an idea for what he would put her through next, "I think I can do both."

Not bothering with any sort of manners, Taiyang ripped off Neo's clothes and revealed her lithe form. With the way moonlight struck her pale skin, allowing her to nearly glow under the white ray, he felt his still-hard shaft pulse as it hardened even further in anticipation of using her more.

Reaching to the side and grabbing his discarded sweatpants, he brought them to his cock and started to wipe off all the dripping fluids, drying his shaft before going back to Neo.

Flipping Neo onto her stomach and lifting her ass up, Taiyang noted idly that her aura was still around to some extent as it already brought her jaw back into place. "Well, you'll need it here!"

With one hand, Taiyang gripped Neo's peachy ass and squeezed down, delighted by the firm feel of it as he used his other hand to line up his cock. Unfortunately for Neo, Taiyang temporarily ignored her wet slit, aiming instead for the tiny, dry hole right above it. "If you don't learn your lesson after this, I'm gonna have to wonder how you got this far in life." He knew she couldn't hear him, but the lesson would still hold true, in his mind.

Compared to the thick tip of his cock, bigger than even his fist, Neo's tiny, puckered opening looked like it could never even dream of fitting something half his size. Taiyang didn't care about that as he started applying pressure, though he quickly found that doing it the way he was wouldn't make any progress. The hole was unyielding, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

Getting off his knees and squatting down, Taiyang positioned the head of his shaft right at Neo's asshole before clenching tightly onto her hips, hard enough to bruise as he readied himself.

With brutal, unrelenting power, Taiyang thrust his hips forward and down, trying to punch into Neo's ass. He used so much force that her hole caved and let him in as if there were no resistance at all. Half of his length sunk in all at once, over eight inches of meat filling her hole as warmth greeted his equally hot shaft. Taiyang moaned as he felt the newfound pleasure, already wanting to experience more.

For Neo, waking up in that moment was an experience that blew everything she'd ever known out of the water. Being brought back to consciousness by having a thick, meaty pole shoved into her ass was a rude awakening she didn't expect and could never have prepared for. The scream that filled the air as agony burned through her body was loud enough that it could be heard outside, giving definitive proof that she still very much had the ability to produce sound.

The cock inside her ass was simply too big, to the point that it felt like she was being split in half as she awoke. Her aura prevented any damage from coming of it, but couldn't do anything to stop the torture of Taiyang's dry shaft dragging along every inch of her walls as it spread her further than her body could handle. It was a torture that threatened to break Neo's body and mind at the same time, and the part of her mind that controlled Neo's pleasure absolutely loved it.

Every bit of pain that came with the savage spearing gave her pleasure two-fold as her pussy squirted all over Taiyang's thighs, soaking them as he started to thrust further into her ass. Each movement sent him deeper and deeper, bringing Neo an escalating amount of pain as she screamed and screamed.

Delicate fingers clawed at the carpet even as her holes clenched down in the most intense orgasm of her life, blowing away anything she'd ever felt before. Tears flowed down her face endlessly from the suffering her body was going through, but her eyes reflected the ecstasy flooding her mind as they turned pink with lust.

"Fuck!" Taiyang cursed aloud as he built up an increasingly brutal pace, working to fit the rest of his cock inside. "You're so fucking tight! I might keep you around after I'm done if you act good!" Looking down, he could see Neo's ass gripping his shaft with each thrust, not wanting to let him go every time he pulled back. It drove him to go harder and harder, unaware of how far his cock was bulging Neo's stomach out.

Unlike Taiyang, Neo was constantly aware of how her skin deformed each and every time he fucked his enormous cock into her, feeling her stomach stretch again and again. It made her eyes roll up as she clenched her teeth, thinking about nothing other than the cock dominating her so thoroughly.

By the time he managed to force himself so far inside that his hips slapped against Neo's ass, Taiyang could tell that he didn't have long left until he came, forcing him to pick up the pace so he'd be satisfied.

Neo could tell that Taiyang was desperate for release as he ruthlessly pounded into her, uncaring of how far he was stretching her as her body threatened to break. Her hips creaked from having to fit such a large intrusion, and she could feel the flesh of her stomach hit the floor every time he bottomed out thanks to the angle. She'd have a bruise in the center of her torso by the time he was done, though no one would ever guess that the assault that caused it came from the inside.

Soon enough, Taiyang groaned as he buried himself to the base and shut his eyes, squeezing Neo's ass tightly. His heavy sack clenched as his hard shaft twitched inside of Neo, visibly shifting her stomach with each throb as his orgasm began.

Neo could feel her already over-stretched ass come even closer to breaking as his cock somehow managed to thicken even more. Cum pulsed through his shaft before blasting into her, almost burning with heat as it started to fill her insides with hot seed.

The thick shots of cum began to bloat her stomach, unable to escape the tight seal her muscles had around his cock. Neo's mind nearly went blank as she felt herself expand to fit it all. She was locked in her own orgasm as Taiyang filled her with his own, spasming and shaking as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

As her stomach expanded, Neo could feel Taiyang's cum running through her guts, reaching all the way up to her belly. It only intensified her orgasm as she felt the pressure increase, eventually starting to run up into her throat. She tried to keep her mouth closed on instinct as it filled with cum, giving her a taste of the salty seed as it built up more and more.

The strain became too much as Neo's mouth burst open, with cum shooting out of her mouth and all over the floor. It didn't stop as Taiyang kept stuffing her with more cum, forcing Neo to endure it as tears and cum poured down her face, degrading her even further as her mind swam with thoughts of how low she was compared to the man fucking her.

By the time Taiyang finished, Neo was nearly comatose as she remained mostly still beneath him. Nothing but slight aftershocks spasming through her form showed that Neo could move at all, stuck in her pained ecstasy.

Finished with her ass, Taiyang carefully pulled himself out of Neo, not wanting to deal with prolapsing the girl since it would get in the way of what he wanted to do next. As he looked down at his cum-drenched shaft and at the massively gaping hole that quickly started leaking his seed, he could honestly say that he couldn't remember whether or not sex with Summer or Raven was better than this. More passionate and caring, maybe, but as physically satisfying? He wasn't sure.

With one of Summer's favorite positions in mind, Taiyang stood up and picked Neo off of the ground, chuckling as she provided no resistance. He knew it would take a bit to get her into place and didn't want to waste any time. Holding her up and lining up her last hole with his cock, Taiyang ruthlessly pierced into her sex.

Neo screamed as Taiyang suddenly forced himself inside her pussy, stretching her as though she were a virgin and giving her a feeling she'd never felt before as her cunt spread around him. The abundant arousal she provided kept the hole lubed as he slammed into her cervix in one motion, but it didn't stop her muscles and flesh from crying out in sweet agony from the abuse.

Her voice cut off for a moment again as he thrust again and broke into her womb, pressing far enough into her body that more cum shot out from her stomach. Her walls clenched down around his shaft, tightening impossibly to squeeze down around him.

"I can't last very long if you do that!" Taiyang growled out the words as he found himself suddenly closer to his climax than he wanted. "I'm gonna have to hurry up!"

Taiyang changed position so he could ram into her harder, painfully pulling her arms back so he could rock into her like a toy. Every bit of torment forced her to tighten up more, letting out choked moans and strangled cries of ecstasy.

Before she'd come to try and kill Ruby, Neo never felt anything like everything she'd felt that night. Having her cunt so brutally plowed into was breaking her mind and filling her with sensations she couldn't understand, like the strange feeling in her breasts…Taking a shaky look down at herself, Neo tried to figure out what that was, only to see something that caused part of her mind to snap.

Presumably thanks to the rough treatment and how heavily plowed her cunt was, something triggered in her body to start making breast milk. The white fluid was squirting out of her chest with every thrust, with runny spurts of white milk joining all the cum on the floor.

Neo was in shock as she watched milk pour from her body, her eyes still spilling tears of tormented bliss that joined the milk and cum. Her eyes remained locked on the sight until she was suddenly thrust into with twice as much passion as a moment before.

Buried to the hilt, Taiyang's cock was bulging out Neo's stomach further than her breasts, showing off her womb pressed against her skin as he groaned. With a grand throb that jerked Neo's light body about, he started to stuff more of that hot cum right into her womb, quickly expanding it once more.

At her stomach expanded like a balloon yet again, Neo could feel it push even more cum out from her guts. After a moment of trying to hold it in as cum surged up her throat, Neo's mouth opened to let a geyser of cum pour out onto the floor, further staining it with the signs of her 'punishment.'

She couldn't tell how long her kept stuffing her for until that climax ended, but she could tell that he shifted positions during it, moving her to be seated on his lap. Her womb felt pained and ready to burst alongside the lingering agony of everything else her body had been through, and her eyes were rolling up into her head as she heard a strong, masculine voice in her ear. The sensation was accompanied by another painful feeling in her breasts, though she couldn't look down to see Taiyang's fingers poking into the tiny entrances of her nipples.

"I think I'm gonna keep you!" The words filled her mind as she slowly passed out, unable to take anything more while remaining conscious.

As Yang woke up, she didn't think there'd be anything strange about the day, just another fourteen hours of wandering around the house. A tank top and pants were all she needed for a bland, uneventful day.

Of course, walking into the living room turned that idea so far around that Yang could feel her head spinning.

Right on the couch was her father, sans any sort of pants. On his lap was her nemesis Neo, equally bare below while wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. Of course, that shirt didn't do anything to hide where their two sexes met, nor the massive bulge in Neo's chest that was clearly her father's cock. To top it all off, Neo was giggling and smiling as she fed her father bits of fruit, only for that sound to cut off with a moan as he jerked his hips.

"Hey, Sunshine!" Her father spoke as if nothing was wrong, only slightly bringing her out of her frozen state. "Meet my new girlfriend, Neo! Though, I guess you've met- Yang?!"

Before he could finish the sentence, Yang's eyes fluttered shut as she collapsed to the ground, unable to process everything before her. Maybe some sleep would help wake her from the surreal dream she woke up in. Yeah, maybe...


	56. An Undeniable Sleeping Cutie

**Characters**: Ruby, Yang (Enabler)

**Kinks**: Futanari, Incest, Anal, Excessive Cum

After an impossibly long day of arduous training, Yang wanted one thing as she approached the door to her dorm. She wanted a room empty of teammates. As much as she loved them, all she needed right then was some privacy. Peace, quiet, and a comfy bed. All of that and enough time to jack off would suit her just fine to relax after all her training.

Par for the course of her day, however, Yang immediately spotted a teammate upon entering the room. A sigh passed between her lips as she noticed the familiar red hair of her sister on Weiss' bed, and she closed the door without much thought.

Though she wouldn't be able to get off with her sister in the room, there was still a chance she could get the rest. "Ruby, I'm really tired, so can you just keep it down for a while?" Yang started walking to her bed, only to get no response. "Ruby-"

As she twisted her head to try and get a reply from her sister, she found herself noticing multiple details she'd missed upon walking in the room. For one, Ruby was asleep. In addition, chocolate crumbs littered the bed around her, crumbs that could only belong to the 'special' brownies that she and Blake had snuck into the school. And more importantly than all of that, Ruby was almost entirely naked. Well, in Yang's eyes, at least.

Clad in nothing more than a small, spaghetti-strap shirt and pink pair of panties, so much of Ruby's flesh displayed itself for Yang's eyes that her body's reaction came instantly.

Yang's black shorts tightened as her senses flooded with arousal and her mind rushed to find some reason not to do what she wanted to. After some many years of holding herself back, Ruby was right in front of her, laid out and ready to eat up like a sweet, strawberry dessert. Thanks to the potency of those brownies, Ruby wouldn't even be waking up for the rest of the day! It was a perfect opportunity, and Yang felt guilt flood through her as she realized that she had no chance in hell of holding back.

In a flash, Yang stripped herself bare. Off came every single bit of her clothes, allowing her hardening cock to flop out. She was big in more than just the chest, and it was always such a pain to hide that fact. But, with only her unconscious sister around, she didn't need to hide that at all. She felt her length growing by the second, but that was unimportant compared to her goal just ahead.

Walking to Weiss' bed and climbing on, Yang got on all fours over Ruby and looked down at her sleeping form. The scent of roses struck her nose more powerfully than normal, telling Yang that her sister must have just gotten out of the shower when she stumbled upon those treats that left her vulnerable. She looked so sweet and innocent as small breaths came from between those soft, soft lips of hers.

By the time she managed to stop staring at Ruby's face, Yang's cock ached with need. The sensation of touching Ruby's thigh with it shook her out of her trance, reminding her of what she needed to do.

Licking her lips, Yang turned her eyes down to the small amount of clothing covering her sister's lithe form. It took a second to decide that they needed to go, and another to realize that she couldn't very well tear them off.

For the sake of being able to hide the evidence later, Yang grabbed Ruby and shifted her to the edge of the bed to try and carefully strip off her clothes. She found herself rubbing her cock against Ruby as she took off that small top, then gasped and froze as her sister's breasts came into sight.

Discarding the shirt to the side, Yang paused before removing Ruby's panties to take in those lovely, firm mounds, reaching down and cupping them in her hands. It felt so right to hold her hands there like that, and she never wanted to lose that feeling.

After a minute of groping and debate on whether she should just use Ruby's chest to get off or not, Yang shook her head and told herself to finish getting her little sister naked. There were two places that would just be so much more fun to use for that.

Working her way down the smooth, creamy body beneath her, Yang reached those adorable pink panties and started shimmying them down Ruby's thighs. The touch of her sister's skin against her fingers was magic to Yang's senses, giving her an increasingly large desire to stick her shaft between those milky thighs and thrust until her sack ran dry.

It took her yet another moment to remember her primary goal, and her mind just about went blank as she saw it. Right between those pale thighs, Ruby's bare pussy looked good enough to die for. Yang had been dreaming about it for years, dreaming about fucking it raw and stuffing it full of her hot, fertile cum.

Lifting Ruby's legs up to either side and spreading them wide, Yang gave herself an even better view. Those smooth lips parted to reveal a small hole in the middle, one that looked so welcoming that Yang wanted to shove her cock inside and never take it out. A glance even further down showed Yang the clean, puckered hole that her mind gave the same thoughts to, one that would likely be even tighter than her virgin slit. With how many times she'd gotten a look at Ruby's perfect, shapely ass, Yang couldn't deny that she wanted to fuck it even more than her pussy.

If she had all the time in the world, Yang would fuck both until they had no choice but to shape themselves to her cock, they just keep going even then. She had thousands of fantasies that went so far as breaking her sister's mind with her rough, relentless fucking, and every one of those felt ten times more appealing now that she was looking at Ruby's naked body in real life.

With Ruby's clothes out of the way, nothing could stop Yang from getting what she wanted. She needed to be inside of Ruby immediately.

As much as she felt the temptation to pop her sister's cherry and flood that hot womb with cum, Yang had to aim lower as she lined her cock up with Ruby. For the sake of not making a mess with her cum, she'd need to make sure most stayed inside her sister, and there's no way her virgin womb would manage that.

Instead, the tip of her shaft pressed squarely against the rosebud underneath, the one that was entirely dwarfed by the size of Yang's cock. With a girth larger than her fist, Yang had no doubts that Ruby would be in significant pain if she fucked Ruby without something like a helpful brownie to make things easier. Adding in that she didn't have the time or desire to prepare any lubrication, the bruiser could help but imagine the tearful, pained face her sister would wear if she wasn't asleep.

The image just made Yang that much harder as she started pushing into Ruby's ass.

Out of everything she had to do throughout the day, Yang couldn't think of a single thing that matched the difficulty of cramming herself into Ruby's impossibly tight rear. She grabbed onto Ruby's thighs to pull herself as she pushed, yet still found it difficult. The magnitude of her dick and the size of the hole she aimed for just weren't made for each other, but Yang still didn't care. All she cared about was getting the satisfaction her lust desired so desperately.

It took a while to fit the tip inside, and even longer to cram the first half of her cock into Ruby. By the time she reached that point, Yang was panting and sweating over her sister. It was taking so much effort, and it was so completely worth it.

As much as the friction of entering dry burned her sensitive shaft, that didn't come close to equaling the pleasure she felt with those tight, hot walls wrapped around her. The crushing nature of the cavern made her shaft ache in protest, but Yang found it adding to the pleasure just the same. Her dreams paled in comparison to the reality of the experience, and she couldn't be happier as she started to pull back.

With all the gentleness that she could muster, Yang began working her hips back and forth to thrust into Ruby. Her sister's body didn't want to let go of her cock in the slightest, and she could see it every time her hips pulled back. The impossibly tight walls clung so forcefully to her cock that Ruby's body would try and stretch out to accommodate it, so much so that Yang felt as though she would prolapse her sister if she tried to fully extract herself. Going by the pleasure she felt in that moment, however, Yang knew it would be hard to make herself pull out even after she came.

Building up a steady rhythm, Yang let herself soak in the raw, overwhelming pleasure Ruby unknowingly provided her. Slowly, she fed more of her cock into Ruby, and each individual inch felt like she was being taken further into a heaven she didn't deserve.

With inches to go before she bottomed out, Yang could already feel her arousal heading toward a peak as her cock began to twitch and her heavy sack almost noticeably swelled with cum. She couldn't think of a single way she would have enough time for a second round after she finished, so she tried to think of some way to distract herself as she continued thrusting.

In the end, her eyes turned up from where she and Ruby met to the rest of her sister's body, including her face. Soft, adorable features greeted Yang's eyes, alongside a detail that made the older sister's arousal spike in her core.

Unlike the calm, undisturbed face she saw when she began, Ruby's expression twisted into something entirely different since then. The look covering her almost angelic features was one of conflict, trapped between discomfort and arousal at the same time. Red dusted her cheeks, and a quick look showed Yang that points on Ruby's entire body were turning that same shade. Her eyes remained closed, but it seemed like they could open at any second, meeting Yang's lavender with a plea to keep going.

Though she knew Ruby remained in the clutches of unconsciousness, her imagination didn't let Yang think that those words were real and that Ruby wanted her to keep making love to her. The need Yang felt at that moment came too powerfully to deny, and she had no choice but to do what her sister wanted.

With renewed passion, Yang adjusted herself and Ruby so she could better thrust her hips into the crushingly tight ass, and quickly she began to make more progress. With every rough movement, Yang forced another inch into Ruby again and again, even as she felt the smaller body beneath her protest the brutal treatment. Yang paid it no mind as she came closer and closer to bottoming out, stuffing her little sister with cock.

By the time she nearly had it all inside, Yang could feel her cock throbbing with a desperate need to cum. She was right on the edge and had little to no time left, knowing that she needed to finish filling Ruby if she wanted to be satisfied with herself, and for Ruby to be satisfied with her.

Pulling back until just the tip remained, Yang readied herself and slammed back down with one last heavy thrust, burying her entire shaft into Ruby's ass with a loud clap as their bodies collided. Her full, heavy sack slapped against her sister's soft, plush cheeks as they sent fertile cum down the tube of her cock. That cum quickly shot straight into Ruby, giving Yang a deep, primal sense of satisfaction as pulse after pulse of steaming cum began to fill her sister.

Letting out a long, lustful moan as she looked down at the growing bulge in Ruby's stomach, Yang couldn't help but grind herself into Ruby as her cum kept flowing. The bulge continued to grow with every shot of her essence that Yang pumped into her, and the blonde quickly realized that her sister wouldn't be able to fit all that she could tell she had in store for Ruby.

Thinking quickly with ideas driven mostly by her own desires rather than common sense, Yang dove down and locked her lips with Ruby's. Shoving her tongue into her sister's mouth, she moaned in ecstasy at the simultaneous sensations of Ruby's amazingly soft lips and her tight, gripping ass.

With how much cum she continued pouring into Ruby by the second, her sister's stomach expanded further and further, with the thick seed running higher and higher through her body all the while. As Yang expected, it was soon entirely too much, and with no way out of Ruby's rear with her massive cock blocking the exit. With nowhere else to go, Yang soon tasted the flavor of her own seed as it flowed up Ruby's throat and into her mouth, where it fed easily into Yang's.

Yang spent quite some time making out with Ruby and drinking her own cum, delighting in the taste and imagining that Ruby would feel the same. She enjoyed it so much that even as her dick stopped adding more, Yang pressed down on Ruby's stomach, sending more hot cream into her mouth.

It all came to an end several minutes later as Yang felt herself soften, and a simple check at a clock told her that their other teammates would return any second. With tremendous care, she extracted herself and parted from Ruby with a kiss, then turned to retrieve her sister's clothes.

As she came back with Ruby's panties and top, Yang had to fight off a flood of lust that struck her at the sight of her sister's gaping ass. She had to work quickly to put the panties on and flip Ruby over, working to fight her instincts to fuck once more and to prevent the still-hot cum from leaking out.

Eventually putting Ruby's top on with the same care, she picked Ruby up and placed her on the canopy-covered bed above, then went to clean herself up in the shower and take care of the growing arousal she felt once more.

Hours later, when Yang long ago finished cleaning up and their teammates returned to a seemingly normal dorm, Ruby's eyes fluttered open. Thanks to the power of her aura, she didn't feel a single drop of pain as she awoke, the mystical energy already restoring her body to its normal state. In fact, the only thing that was strange was the taste in her mouth.

"Yang?" Ruby called out, unknowingly startling her older sister. "Do you remember what I ate earlier?"

Eyes widening, the blonde tried to keep herself calm as she responded, and tried to not let the others know anything was up. "N-no? Why? What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just…it tastes really good. I want to figure out what it was. It's kinda salty?"

While Blake and Weiss ignored the mundane conversation, Yang felt her heart rate quicken with an excitement that she tried to keep off her face. "Who know, sis, maybe I'll be able to help you find that taste again at some point!"

"Awww~! Thanks, Yang!"


	57. Breaking in the New Girl

**Characters**

: Yang, Unnamed Boys

**Kinks**: Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Rape, Extreme Sex, Deformation, Extreme Insertions

**Summary**: _Yang enrolls herself in a new class in hopes of obtaining better training for the future, only for certain challenges to pop out when she least expected. Once the day is done, her classmates invite her for a special sort of 'bonding' as a group. (First half of the story focuses on Exhibitionism and humiliation, then shifts to extreme sex.)_

From the beginning, Yang knew that being invited to this new class was suspicious for one reason or another. Being one of the most prestigious classes in the school, reserved specifically for 'heavy' and 'power'-based fighters, the stories about the training students received and the results they showed from taking the class were something of a legend. However, one detail remained stuck in Yang's head.

Never had there been a female student accepted into the class.

The reasons for this bounced around based on rumors and all sorts of hearsay, but the fact remained that if she took the class, she would be the only woman to ever do so. It would also mean she was the only girl in the room.

On the other hand, pushing past the suspect nature of her invitation, refusing to take the class could mean she never got to train at as high of a level as it might allow. More than just attacking her competitive desire to be the best at what she did, being on a team meant fighting as hard as she could to help the other three members. With noble intent in mind, alongside a fair share of excitement for the many possibilities, Yang signed up for the class.

Upon walking into the first class and receiving her workout uniform, she knew it to be a mistake.

When walking into the locker room, she looked at the clothes handed to her by the appropriately massive teacher. It was a two-piece outfit consisting of a pair of small black shorts, ones almost identical to the ones she wore with her standard combat outfit, as well as a similarly black sports bra. Of course, the issue came about as she saw that the sports bra didn't come anywhere close to her cup size.

Poking her head out to ask about the uniform did nothing but get her yelled at, which she should have expected. The words hurled at her were about taking too long, which she already saw half the other students berated for. Her only option came to be putting on the tight clothing, which ended up meaning she had to lose her panties at the same time. The tightness of the shorts highlighting her panties would embarrass her sense of fashion significantly more than just a bit of camel toe.

Walking out in a top filled nearly to the point of bursting thanks to her cleavage, Yang's cheeks burned red as several classmates whistled and cheered. While she normally didn't shy away from showing some skin, being forced to show off in such a blatant way hit her sense of comfort more powerfully than she expected, leaving her vulnerable before two dozen sets of hungry eyes. She would normally shove a fist into their face for such a thing when feeling so weak, but the way the coach instantly yelled at the boys for not focusing on class told her it wouldn't end well to start a fight.

As the class truly began, Yang hoped that the lesson plans would let her think only about training and not her tightly-compressed breasts. In the end, her hopes were only partially granted.

The exercises she needed to perform were indeed the toughest she'd ever faced. Lifting heavier weights, going through more reps than she did on her own, and needing better form than she thought possible.

The only consolidation Yang had during it all came in the form of the many boys around her that appeared even more beaten down by the exercise than her. By all means, she was doing better than the majority of the class.

That remained true for the first half of the class, right up until Yang needed to perform a butterfly press.

Straining her muscles to push forward the immense weight provided by the machine, it came as a sudden, brutal shock to Yang's senses as the tight bra she'd nearly forgotten about gave in and tore in two right in front. In a singular instant, her tightly-packed breasts gained utter freedom as they exposed themselves to the world, causing several students to slow in their tasks as the ripping sound captured their attention.

Yang gasped and flung her hands over her chest as quickly as she possibly could, allowing the weights to drop inside the machine and clang so loudly that everyone else turned their attention to the brightly blushing blonde.

As she stood up to escort herself to the locker room for her clothing, the harsh voice of her professor stopped her in place.

"Xiao Long! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" The giant monster of an instructor barked, glaring her down.

Clutching at her chest to cover it as best she could, Yang assumed he didn't see what just happened, something she felt grateful for. "Sir, my top tore open and-"

Before she could come close to finishing her statement, his voice came right back, filling the room with its booming tone. "And why the hell does that mean you get to slack off?! Top or not, you're going to get back to that machine and finish those reps! I don't care if you or any of these other idiots tear up all the clothes you have, you will Finish! Your! Exercise!"

By the tone of his voice and the nearly bursting vein on his neck, Yang knew she didn't have any choice in the matter. Feeling humiliated from the berating and the knowledge of what she needed to do, Yang's body burned as she walked right back to the machine.

Sitting down on the bench, she saw all eyes on her. Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, Yang pulled her arms away from her chest to resume her reps on the machine. In that movement she fully revealed her milky breasts to the class, allowing each and every one of her assembled peers to look upon her large, pink-tipped mounds.

She could feel their gazes even as she kept her eyes closed, and the sensation of the room's circulating air brushing across her sweat-covered breasts made her even more aware of how thoroughly exposed she was. It didn't help that the cool wind forced her uncovered nipples to stiffen due to the stimulation, giving her classmates the idea that she enjoyed being seen in such a vulnerable state. At the same time, Yang did her best to pretend the warmth and wetness between her legs consisted only of sweat thanks to the exertion of her thighs.

With the class continuing on in the same fashion as before, Yang had no real opportunity to cover her chest for more than just a few moments. On any machine that left her arms available, the teacher would bark at her for being too focused on something other than the workout. As such, she needed to leave her chest bare as often as possible if she had any desire to get in the professor's good graces rather than his shit list.

Though the humiliation of being so thoroughly on display struck her hard enough that it left her fairly shaken throughout the rest of her workout, it didn't come close to matching the sinking feeling in her gut when the instructor mentioned what they would be doing next.

Grappling practice.

As he made the announcement and all the students gathered around, Yang tried her best to think of some way out of what she knew would be the most embarrassing moments so far. Other than walking out of the class, the only thing she could imagine doing was throwing her matches quickly. The issue came with what she knew would be an intensely angry response from the professor if she did that. Other than that, all she could do consisted of trying her hardest and hoping that the boys staring at her tits didn't have the balls to try and cop a feel.

She waited anxiously, watching bout after bout between the boys. Every match diminished her confidence that she would be able to get through even just a single round without being groped. The grappling by its very nature became a mess of clinging limbs and closely-clutched bodies almost instantly, and picturing herself in place of any of the fighters showed her at least a dozen moments where her breasts would brush against the other.

"Xiao long!" The coach called out suddenly, startling Yang out of her thoughts. "You think you're done wetting yourself enough that you can toughen up and get in the ring?!"

His words brought confusion for Yang, but as the rest of the class burst out in laughter while looking below her chest, she got an idea of what he meant. Snapping her head down, it became evident to Yang that a liquid was slowly leaking from the crotch of her shorts. Though her first thought wondered if she somehow pissed herself, it took just seconds to realize what actually happened.

While moving toward the starting point for her bout, Yang tried not to think about the cause of that liquid. In her mind, it seemed like a harder decision to admit that it was her own arousal leaking down her legs than the idea of saying she pissed herself

Standing in front of her opponent she did her best to think about only the match, but it became instantly clear that her opponent didn't intend to do the same.

As soon as the whistle blew he lunged forward and pressed his chest against hers. Yang may have accepted it as a valid move were it not for the placement of his hands, directly on her tightly-covered ass. Lavender eyes blinked red in a flash as Yang instantly took him to the ground, making him pay for his displaced focus by ending the round quickly. She obtained victory so fast that the professor congratulated her as she stood up and covered her breasts.

Unfortunately, Yang impressed him so much that he declared she would keep fighting until beaten.

Her face dropped in horror as she realized what that meant, and the faces of every boy in class grew bright with excitement. One by one they happily strolled into the arena, confident they could beat Yang and get a good feel in at the same time. Yang only proved them half wrong in those assumptions.

As the next contender came up, he started by locking her in a grapple that clenched his hand directly onto the deeply dug camel toe between her legs. By the time she knocked him to the floor, he'd begun pressing the fabric into the slick hole underneath.

The boy following him grabbed onto her nipple and twisted, earning a pained growl and an even more painful slam into the ground. After that came a classmate that groped her chest from behind, and another that did the same from the front.

Things became even more humiliating for Yang as they started finding ways to slip their hands into her shorts, and more than a few managed to tweak her clit by the time she put them down. Even more managed to slip inside her holes, sliding easily into her pussy or more painfully into her ass.

By the time she finished going through the entire class, her breasts and sex felt just as sore as the rest of her intensely exhausted body. She looked around for the next opponent, only for the teacher to signal otherwise.

"Long!" He shouted, sounding just as angry as he had for the entire class. "Good job today!" Yang felt confusion bubble in her mind. It seemed strange to actually hear him say something nice, and it gave her the feeling that the other shoe was about to drop. "You get to go shower while I shout at the rest of these idiots for not being able to take down one person!"

When the concept of being finished entered Yang's mind, her shoulders slumped in much-needed relief. Nodding in understanding, she started heading to the women's showers.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Xiao Long?" That booming voice called out again, making Yang turn to look at him in questioning. "What makes you think I'm going to let your single ass mess up that shower for the custodian?! Get in the men's showers, now!" He pointed to the other door with a tone that didn't budge an inch, telling Yang he meant his words.

She looked to the other door in mortification but didn't have a single way to change his mind. The only chance she had was to finish showering before the rest of the boys got there.

Rushing into the tiled room, Yang took a quick look around before stripping herself of her ruined training bra and drenched shorts. The sweat and arousal soaking the black material forced it to stick to her like a second skin, making the process of removing them significantly more difficult, and infinitely more arousing as the fabric stuck to her soaked lips. Even as she pulled them away from her body, Yang couldn't help but notice the sticky strands of juice connecting her slick cunt to the saturated cloth.

Attempting to brush the idea aside and get on with things, Yang bundled the clothes up in a ball on top of her shoes then padded along to the showerheads. The entire room formed a large, open area with showers lining the walls, giving absolutely zero privacy. Though no one else yet entered the room, Yang already felt exposed as though she were being watched from just a few feet away.

She tried to shake off the feeling and to stop thinking about the long, humiliating class she just went through, but the lingering touches on her body made it difficult. She hoped a quick shower would help wash away the thoughts and let her get on with her day.

As soon as the water turned on and struck her tired body, however, Yang couldn't delude herself into believing she would only take a short utility shower. The sensation of hot water crashing against her drained muscles pronounced just how hard she worked, making her feel as though she hadn't rested in days.

Yang rested her forehead and forearm against the wall as the life-saving liquid tortured her body with relief, allowing her a necessary reprieve. She needed to give herself time to relax, even if the threat of others walking in on her loomed in the back of her mind. Even if she wanted to, Yang didn't feel confident that she would be able to move to cover herself at all.

At just the thought of being seen while so completely vulnerable, Yang felt the return of the humiliation and shameful arousal she'd experienced all class. Thinking about how long her classmates stared at her breasts, how they each saw the wetness of her shorts, and how everyone got a chance to grope the body they lusted after, it all made Yang ache in a different way than the rough exercise.

Before she could stop herself, Yang already trailed her free hand down her body. Starting from the top of her chest, she applied gentle pressure as she moved all the way down, flowing with the water until she reached the apex between her legs. She breathed in deeply as she touched the hood of her clit, already able to tell that it was stiff with arousal.

Shifting her digits lower, Yang started rubbing small circles on her lips with two fingers, teasing herself as her breath hitched. With a particularly powerful jolt of pleasure ran through her, she let out a moan, completely forgetting where she was.

As if determined to remind her of just that, the sound of someone clearing their throat met Yang's ears. Amidst her relaxed, unsuspecting and lustful state, it sounded more like a gunshot than anything she felt prepared for.

Jolting as fear rushed like ice through her blood, Yang spun around in an instant. She nearly lost balance in the uncoordinated movement, leaving her struggling for solid footing as she grabbed onto the shower controls for assistance. The movement only stilled as she got a good look at who was behind her, and what state they were in.

Each standing next to each other and staring directly at Yang with powerful lust burning in their eyes, every member of the class looked at her naked form. Not a single stitch of clothing could be found on their forms, each of them entirely bare with long, hard cocks throbbing.

Before she could open her mouth to get a single word out, multiple boys were already closing in. Among them all, not a single classmate had anything shorter than a foot long shaft, leaving her with vivid memories of Jaune and Ren destroying her at Nora's command. Imagining something of that sort happening again kept her stiffly frozen in place, unable to move as two of them grabbed her by the arms on either side and one pressed his cock against her stomach from the front.

"You know, Blondie," the boy in front of her spoke as her lavender eyes stared up into his own, "I think that after spending all class with you, we all still want to spend a little more time bonding as classmates!"

Yang finally snapped out of her stupor as the boys on her sides lifted her into the air, with each one grabbing one of her thighs and spreading them apart to expose her dripping slit.

"Wait!" Yang screamed out as she finally returned to her senses. As much as it turned her on, Yang had no true desire for her already sore body to be raped by over two dozen classmates. She thrashed in their grips, trying and failing to worm her way out as the first boy's cock lined up with her slit. "Don't! I'll do anything, just-!"

Ignoring her words entirely, the first of many between her legs grabbed onto her hips and pulled her down as roughly as possible. His massive dick speared into her in one swift movement, wrenching her walls apart as he buried himself to the hips instantly.

A scream tore its way through Yang's throat as she thrashed in their arms, filled with pain and pleasure in equally indescribable measure. The blunt tip of his shaft managed to break through her cervix in that same motion, defiling her innermost chamber. She could see the bulging of her stomach as he stuffed her cunt, claiming her already as the class' cock sleeve.

"Fuck me, you're tight!" He groaned as he grabbed the bulge formed by his cock, then started thrusting into her clenching snatch. "But I bet I can make you even tighter~!" With that same hand, he started applying crushing force to the bulge. As Yang screamed in agony he just moaned in pleasure, loving the way she tightened even further on her own thanks to it. "Alright, everyone! Let's show the new girl what we do to sluts like her!"

While Yang futilely tried to escape the grips of her classmates, a hand latched onto her wet blonde mane and ripped her head back. The sudden pain throughout her scalp forced Yang to gasp, giving the one who pulled on her hair the perfect opportunity to shove his cock straight into her mouth.

Given the massive girth of this new dick, Yang's jaw filled with sharp, searing pain that Yang had no outlet for as it plunged deep into her throat. Much like her other classmate below, the boy fucking her throat clenched his hands around Yang's neck to tighten her even further around his cock as he started brutally pounding into her mouth.

Cum-filled balls slapped Yang's nose over and over as she choked and gagged on his shaft, unable to breathe even slightly while her own saliva started leaking out onto her face. It ruined what little ability to fight back she had left, taking away all instincts to fight other than a desperate need for air.

As Yang's increasingly limited air supply grew shorter and shorter she didn't have much to do besides accept the brutal fucking, feeling her cunt and throat being stretched out fill her with pain. At the same time, it sparked the nerves of her body with that same masochistic pleasure that Nora awoke within her before, forcing her cunt to squeeze down around her rapist as he set off orgasm after orgasm.

A particularly strong thrust into the back of Yang's womb sent her into yet another powerful climax, one accompanied by a sudden growing warmth inside of her. With black spots slowly filling her vision, it took Yang a moment to realize that the first boy climaxed at the same time, and was in the middle of stuffing her full of cum.

Yang barely had a chance to think about the virile cum pumping into her before her attention shifted once more to the cock in her mouth, or rather, the sudden lack of one. Given a chance to breathe, Yang took it with gusto, inhaling deeply as the oxygen brought her back to her senses.

Being on the edge of an orgasm himself, the boy in her mouth ripped his shaft out and jerked his shaft until he set himself off. Thick ropes of seed coated Yang's gasping face as she still fought for air, joining the spit as he went even further to shoot down her body and onto her chest.

Before she could gain enough strength to fight back, all the hands holding onto her simply let go, dropping her to the floor. She groaned from making contact with the hard tile floor, and slowly tried to turn herself over to crawl away. Her eyes blearily saw the exit as the voices of her classmates started to argue above her, but she paid it no mind as she tried her hardest to get away.

In an instant, her hopes of escaping vanished as a sturdy hand clamped onto her ankle and ripped her back, pulling her into the air as Yang screamed out in fear.

Her screaming continued for a moment until someone slapped her across the face, silencing her while a voice spoke out.

"Here's the thing, Blondie," it said, clearly annoyed, "we don't have enough time to take turns like that before the next class. What does that mean? We're just going to have to fit more than two of us at a time. Let's hope you don't break too much."

Having an idea of what they meant thanks to Ren and Jaune, Yang thrashed in their grips as more hands latched onto her, desperately trying to free herself from their rough hands. Apparently annoying them with her screams, a cock quickly speared into her throat, rendering her nearly silent as she struggled against them.

By the time her classmates seemed to settle on a position, Yang had no clue which way was up or down, nor what exactly they had in mind. She got an idea as another cock stuffed itself into her cum dripping slit, followed by another much more painfully forcing its way into her unprepared ass. Those two alone were enough to make tears pour from Yang's eyes as the writhed between them, but she quickly learned that they had much more in store.

Before either shaft filling her lower holes moved even an inch, she felt both of them shift to the side. Yang didn't have an inclination as to why they would do that until she felt two more shaft heads press against those same holes, right next to the first pair. Filled with a sudden, chilling terror, Yang tried to shake her head around the dick in her mouth, only to fail at moving in the slightest.

Unable to do anything against them, both cocks started pushing into her holes, spreading each of them at least eight inches wide and making her feel as though she would split in half at any moment. All at once, those four cocks suddenly thrust into her, burying themselves as deeply as possible. The mind-breaking agony that flooded through Yang nearly made her black out as she spasmed around their shafts, filled with pain as she involuntarily came in an explosive orgasm.

When another cock crammed its way into her throat alongside the first, Yang could barely spare a single thought to consider the brutal dislocation of her jaw. They garnered a far stronger reaction when a blunt tip lined up with each of her impossibly small nipple openings, pressing forward in a movement that felt more like being impaled than fucked. It didn't stop her mind from flooding with pleasure at the same time, but it likewise didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat as those cocks thrust deeply into her chest.

Every bit of Yang's body felt suffering greater than anything Nora managed to bring her, but Yang's mind stayed right on the edge of blacking out all the while. Some idle part of her brain figured they couldn't do anything else to her, only to be proven utterly wrong.

For one moment, every cock breaking her body paused, and once more she felt the ones inside of her shifting. The only indication of what it meant came as she felt a pair of cocks press against her tiny, virgin urethra, and then push with enough force to spread the minuscule hole around their massive girths.

By the time those two final shafts bottomed out inside of Yang, she'd already blacked out, unable to handle the glorious agony filling her body to the brim and beyond.

Hours later, the brutalized blonde finally gained consciousness once more. Her lavender eyes opened as her senses lit up with lingering torment, bringing a raspy scream from her ruined throat. She tried to get some sense of how damaged her classmates left her, but found it difficult with her pain-scrambled brain.

The only thing she could tell her aura fixed was her jaw that no longer resembled that of a hungry snake's, though any movement felt like hell. Judging by similar aches in her hips and ribs, she imagined that more happened while she blacked out, but couldn't be sure. Her body as a whole felt as though it doubled in weight, and a glance down told her why as her breasts and stomach remained bloated with a flood of cum.

Her formerly pristine nipples remained gaped and leaking cum as the fluid flowed from her chest, and she could feel the same from her lower holes. Even her urethra felt as though it were on fire, and it seemed like her bladder was sufficiently packed with the same seed that seemed to coat every inch of her body. The taste, feel and the scent of the stuff filled her every sense, and Yang didn't know how she could every get rid of it.

Unable to do anything else, Yang pushed herself to the peak that her wrecked body could handle to start slowly crawling to the exit, determined to get to the nurse's office. She needed help to heal, especially since she knew she would have the same class again three times a week.


	58. A True Walk of Shame

**Characters**: Velvet, Coco (Watching), Yang (Watching)

**Kinks**: Exhibitionism, Extreme Humiliation, Bad End for Velvet

**Summary**:_After being on a team with Velvet for more than a year, Coco decides that it's about time that she has the sort of fun with her faunus teammate that she's been wanting ever since they met. It's too bad that Velvet doesn't want the same thing._

"Velv?" A voice called from over the changing-room door, making a pair of rabbit ears twitch to attention.

"Yes, Coco?" Velvet stared at her reflection in the mirror, observing how well the latest dress fit her. The answer was not very well. "I think this dress is too big."

"Yeah!" The voice, Coco, seemed somewhat happy with that, though Velvet didn't really understand why that would be. She considered questioning it, but Coco cut her off by speaking again. "Someone actually needs that dress, so would you mind handing it to me?"

"Oh, sorry!" A bit of guilt bubbled up in Velvet's chest even though it wasn't her fault, leaving her trying to shed herself of the large, flowery piece as fast as possible. As soon as it came off, she carefully folded it and handed it over the door to Coco, where she felt it instantly leave her hands.

Hoping that the other customer received the dress, Velvet sagged slightly and looked around for her clothes, hoping to avoid standing around in her underwear. It took just a moment to stop her leggings, but the rest of her clothes eluded her eyes. Where were they?

As she began to look around, somewhat worried, Velvet started thinking about her day up until then. Coco invited her out shopping for the first time, and it was fun, so far! But her confidence failed her with nearly every piece of clothing Coco gave her, with most being too revealing for her modest tastes, or requiring a chest that reminded her of that blonde freshman. In every case it left her feeling somewhat inadequate, though the fun of being out with her team leader superseded that. Speaking of…

"Coco?" The faunus called out with a bit of worry as she finished slipping on the leggings. It felt strange to just be standing in only them and her underwear, but the rest of her clothes couldn't be found in the small cubicle.

"Yeah, Velv?"

It calmed Velvet to hear the quick response, which made her feel silly. She ended up covering her face as she blushed and tried to calm herself down. "I think you may have taken some of my clothes when you took those other clothes earlier."

For a moment, no response came from the other side of the door. Velvet didn't have time to wonder if something was wrong before the click of the door opening and the swish of a swinging door. Even with her speedy reactions, Velvet couldn't move fast enough to avoid the shove that pressed her against the stall's glass, nor the hands that snapped up to grab her by the wrists.

Everything caught Velvet so off-guard that she froze, unable to do anything but let out a whimper as a voice whispered into her ear.

"I know I took your clothes, Velv, that was part of the plan!" The voice of her trusted leader spoke, filling Velvet with a sudden chilling sense of fear. She could hardly put up resistance as Coco maneuvered her arms, pinning her wrists together behind her back and binding them with some sort of cloth. Velvet's senses only returned as a sharp snipping noise met her ears, jolting her with a sensation like ice to her nerves.

"Coco?!" She squealed and tried to wiggle out of her leader's grip, but the other girl proved too strong to move even an inch. "What are you doing?! Why?!"

"I'm getting rid of these bland things," Coco spoke in reference to Velvet's simply-designed underwear as her scissors made short work of the straps, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor. "And why?" The other girl's clothed body pressed against the back of Velvet's almost entirely bare form as she slapped her hand against the faunus' rear, grabbing a handful of her ass and giving it a strong squeeze. "Because it's fun, bunny~!"

Already, Velvet felt entirely violated by her leader's touch. The growing sense of betrayal in her heart worsened as Coco started to knead the pliable flesh, squeezing tightly before suddenly letting go and providing another heavy slap. Velvet's eyes began to water as the emotions tightening her chest combined with the new stinging of her ass, leaving her whimpering as she tried to figure out if she was in some sort of nightmare.

"Come on, Velvet," Coco's tone held a cruel tint as Velvet felt her tug on her cloth-bound arms, pulling her away from the mirror, "You love when I slap that cute bunny ass of yours~!" The relation to their normal, friendly quirks just made it all hurt more, but Coco didn't give the faunus any time to think about it before moving on with her plans.

As her leader pulled her back, Velvet panicked at the realization that she was being pulled out of the changing room entirely. Within an instant she found herself standing outside the stall, in open view of the rest of the store.

"Coco, please!" Velvet begged with increased frenzy as she tried to fight against the firm grip on her wrists, hopping in place as her eyes flicked between people she could see. The sounds she made worked against her as she earned the attention of some of those shoppers, and then their interest as they started working their way over to the strangely naked girl. "People can see me! Coco, please!"

"Good!" The other girl chuckled as she started walking to some of those approaching customers, forcing Velvet to walk backward and struggle to keep balance. "Hello, everyone~!"

Though Velvet did her best to escape, she couldn't stop her leader from twisting her around and grabbing her by the shoulders. Her vulnerable chocolate eyes somehow opened even wider as she found herself in front of five people, with more on their way. Thoughts of being helped were instantly dashed by the smiles on their faces, and the whispered words between them that her faunus features caught with pristine clarity.

"Is this some fetish of hers?" One woman spoke to her friend as she gestured to Velvet's bare form. "I bet she's just pretending to not like it. What a slut."

The same type of words came from the mouths of the others as well, calling her a 'whore,' 'slut,' 'faunus bitch,' and more within seconds while she tried to hide behind cover she simply didn't have no matter where she looked.

"Take a look, everyone!" Coco called out from behind Velvet, getting everyone's attention. "My friend here just loves being shown off like this, don't you?" Both girls knew it to be a blatant lie, but the looks on the others' faces showed off thoughts of, 'I knew it,' with not a single one believing anything else. "I just told her about how we're going to take a walk through the rest of downtown, and she just begged to be shown off here, first! Take a long look while you can~!"

The knowledge that Coco intended to make them go out in public filled the faunus with a sense of dread that struck at her core, driving her into a powerful sense of desperation. With the minuscule degree of courage Velvet had in her at that moment, she opened her mouth to tell them the truth, to beg for help. "I don't-!" Yet before she could make her statement, one of Coco's hands clasped firmly over her mouth, rendering her effectively mute.

"They won't believe you," Coco whispered into her ear, confidence dripping from her voice that she was right and Velvet couldn't do anything about it, "so don't bother wasting your voice."

The words struck a chord inside of Velvet, making her shoulders slump as a sense of profound hopelessness took over. Attempting to look away was the only thing she could do as a tear fell down her cheek, the knowledge that she wouldn't get away from this torment locked firmly in her mind.

"Now, this has been fun," The much happier of the two brunettes addressed the crowd as she let go of Velvet entirely, "but it's time we got going. Follow me, Velvet."

Though her hands remained bound behind her back, Velvet recognized that she had an opportunity to escape. She could get away from Coco and…

Looking up, she saw the lustful, degrading looks coming from her audience. Not a single one of them cared about her outside of what her naked form had to offer, and she couldn't deny the possibility that no one would even if she did run away. And what would she do? Never go back to Beacon? Abandon everything she had?

It took just a matter of moments, but with her ears folded down against the sides of her head, Velvet started following Coco out of the store.

Coming to the entrance, Coco held it open for Velvet to walk through. She hesitated for just an instant before walking out, looking only at the ground as a flood of humiliation washed over her. She was officially naked outside, revealed for all to see, and she couldn't do a single thing to stop it.

With the hustle and bustle of weekend shoppers walking around, it took just a short moment for people to notice the naked faunus. Whispers and catcalls started almost instantly, each of them caught by Velvet's ears. She felt like shrinking in on herself and crossed her legs, trying to give herself even the slightest bit of cover so they couldn't see everything.

Within a moment, Coco was standing in front of her, lifting her chin to make eye contact. "Keep those legs uncrossed or I'll do more than just show you off, bunny~!" The way her voice remained happy throughout the threat just heightened the betrayal simmering in Velvet's gut, assuring her that her 'friend' Coco didn't have any desire of being kind.

Slowly, Velvet did as told, uncrossing her legs. She received a condescending pat on the cheek and a flick to the nipple as payment, then stared back at the floor as Coco returned to her place behind the faunus.

"Start walking to the waterway bridge, would you?" The question came as a request, but Velvet knew it to be an order. Taking a moment to think of where that was, Velvet started walking down the street, trying not to focus on the unbearable shame of being exposed.

Voices followed her on all sides as she walked down the street, hearing spectator after spectator comment on her body. They each remarked on her curves, the exposed sex, her supple breasts, or the large ears folded against her head, and Velvet couldn't determine which of them filled her with the most humiliation.

She could almost feel Coco's cruel smirk behind her, and she heard the occasional greetings the other girl gave to people that passed them as they walked. Velvet found herself looking up from the ground only to search the passing crowds for some sort of sympathy, some form of compassion for her situation, but nothing other than lust, amusement, and disgust greeted her eyes. No one cared about some random faunus being degraded in the streets, especially when walking of her own accord.

As the pair eventually rounded yet another corner, Velvet saw their destination just a few blocks ahead. She didn't have high hopes for what would happen when they arrived, but neither did she have a desire to continue walking through such busy streets. Just a few more blocks-

Coco's voice called out in time with the girl's boot clicking onto the floor, "Stop."

Freezing instantly, Velvet clenched her eyes shut and fought off a sob as more water fell from her eyes. Though she didn't know what, she knew Coco had something in mind, and whatever it was would work to further crush her spirit.

"Good girl!" Her leader spoke cheerily, knowing the words would pain Velvet. She came up to Velvet's side and clapped a hand onto the faunus' ass, giving it a squeeze before rubbing in circles. "I'm going to need you to make the rest of the walk on your hands and knees, okay?" She struck Velvet with the words as her fingers started rubbing closer and closer to the tight hole between the faunus' cheeks, filling her with greater discomfort by the second. The other hand removed the bonds on Velvet's arms, giving her the freedom to use her hands. "Because as you and I both know," Coco paused to lean in closer to Velvet's ear, ready to deliver the words she knew would torture the poor girl, "good little pets don't walk on two feet."

Velvet didn't move for several moments, giving Coco time to watch tears pour down her face as those gloved fingers started lightly probing at the girl's holes. The touch of her hand gave Velvet's body some light, twisted form of pleasure, one that made Velvet feel even worse about what was happening.

Eventually, two rabbit ears bounced lightly as Velvet nodded in acceptance, then slowly lowered herself to the ground. The hot pavement felt rough against her hands and knees, with her leggings providing little protection.

Reaching down and giving Velvet yet another rough slap on the ass, Coco started walking toward the bridge. "Come on, bunny!"

As the stinging of her ass remained alongside the discomfort of the concrete, Velvet slowly started crawling forward.

Laughter quickly joined the chattering of spectators looking upon Velvet's form, finding it amusing to see the girl on her hands and knees as though she were an animal. None gave a single thought to the increasing pain of her hands and knees as she progressed toward the bridge, nor the salty tears that dripped onto the concrete every few feet. Their primary concerns came in the form of amusement and arousal, alongside a curiosity over what could cause such an interesting sight to appear.

Between her inner turmoil and the physical toll of her task, those tears began to fall with increasing frequency as Velvet filled with a greater feeling of sorrow. Any chance at a normal life, one where she could have friends and a future, seemed to be crashing down around her. Coco didn't give any indication if this hell was a one-time deal or simply the faunus' new status in life, and the idea that she would have to live through this for more than an afternoon terrified her.

The sudden presence of a boot grinding against her sex startled Velvet out of her introspective thoughts, causing her to jolt in fear as she squealed.

"You stopped moving, bunny," Coco pointed out something the faunus didn't notice but quickly realized. "Do you like all these people staring at you that much? You want to make it last even longer?" Her tone held an edge to it, one that clearly indicated a threat that she would love to follow through on.

Shaking her head rapidly, Velvet started crawling toward the bridge once more. She noticed that less than half a block remained until she arrived, and hoped that something or someone would help her when she did.

"Now you're excited to get there, aren't you?" Coco asked, staring at the glistening of Velvet's slit. With the continuing teasing during the outing, the wetness of that sight slit grew more and more, unable to stop itself from building up a sticky coating.

Velvet whined as Coco teased her, knowing that it wasn't true. No matter the reason her body built up any sort of arousal between her legs, the faunus couldn't feel a single bit of pleasure or desire within her form. The fact that anything would drool down between her legs simply added to her long list of humiliations, furthering her suffering as she crawled onward.

Though it took infinitely longer than she'd hoped, Velvet finally crawled onto the bridge. Her senses felt as though they were going haywire as her body felt entirely exhausted, filled with a feeling that made her wish she could have never gone to Beacon in the first place. The only remaining chance she had of returning to normal was if one of her peers helped her out of this situation, away from the leader that so painfully betrayed her.

Without any idea of what to do, Velvet turned her head to look toward that same leader, though she couldn't bring herself to look up at Coco's eyes. With the glasses the other girl wore, nothing but a reflection of Velvet's pathetic state would greet her if she did, and that would just let her despair set it even further.

Coco looked down on Velvet with pleasure as the rabbit clearly avoided eye contact, thinking about how wonderfully awful her little 'pet' must feel right then. She wanted to take it to a whole other level but still couldn't decide on how. She had so many ideas in mind for how she could just ruin Velvet but trying to pin down which of them would lead to the greatest satisfaction for herself was a task that took significant thought and one that could use a bit of assistance…

"Coco? Velvet?!" A familiar voice called out to the pair, making both brunettes snap to attention. With a look of growing horror on Velvet's tear-stricken face and undeniable joy appearing on Coco's, both girls recognized the face of a confused Yang Xiao Long. "What the hell?"

As the blonde walked toward the pair, Coco approached her at the same time, opening her arms for a hug. Velvet's stomach somehow sank even further as Yang didn't hesitate for a moment to return the hug, even as those lavender eyes stared at the faunus with curiosity. They broke apart after just a moment and both turned toward Velvet, looking down on her.

"So," Yang gestured to Velvet as she looked over to Coco, "what's the deal?"

Smirking and adjusting her sunglasses, Coco happily gave the only explanation she needed. "I wanted to have fun with a cute little bunny, whether she likes it or not. She isn't having much fun, but I certainly am."

Nodding, Yang took in Velvet's appearance. Naked, clearly hating the experience and wishing she could be just about anywhere else.

Velvet watched with dread as the same smile on Coco's face grew on Yang's, showing that she enjoyed the sight just as much as her leader did. Just a moment later, Yang stepped up to Velvet and crouched down, staring with a glint in her lavender eyes into Velvet's wet brown ones.

"Think I could join in on some of this fun, Coco?" Yang's words made Velvet jolt backward as a shiver ran down her spine, scared of what the bruiser might do to her. The only things anyone ever heard about Yang were either her beauty or her temper, and neither of those would help Velvet.

"Sure thing," Coco waved in a grand gesture, giving Yang the freedom to do as she wished. "Just don't break her, I want this toy to last."

"Heh," a small chuckle escaped Yang's mouth as it brightened with excitement. "Got it."

Standing up, Yang snapped her fingers loud enough that the noise struck Velvet's long ears, forcing her to flinch once more. "Get up, bunny! I want to get some pictures with this hot new outfit you're wearing! I know someone that would look amazing in it…"

As Yang looked off to the side for a moment in contemplation, Velvet looked up with pleading eyes at Coco, only for those reflective shades and gleeful smile to tell her that she had no real choice but to do as Yang wished.

Slowly, Velvet rose to her feet, instinctively reaching with her tired arms to cover her sensitive areas. Both cruel girls in front of her snapped at the same time in response, making her instantly bring her arms to her sides instead.

"Go stand by the railing over there," Yang gestured to the metal railing preventing people from falling into the man-made river running through town.

Velvet turned and started making her way to the spot Yang pointed out, soon standing right where the blonde pointed as she faced them. More accurately, she faced their feet, unable to look upward.

The voices of the crowd around them grew louder as she made her walk, and their curiosity piqued as Velvet took her new place. It almost seemed like she was standing there to set up some sort of sidewalk attraction, which Velvet could only guess was most of the point behind Yang's choice of instruction.

More sobs came from the faunus as the toll of the surrounding voices continued to add up. She could see dozens of bystanders stopping to look at her, each of them muttering or loudly exclaiming their excitement for what was in store for her.

Standing at Coco's side, Yang nodded toward the rabbit faunus, pulling out her scroll at the same time. "How about you get her in a good pose while I take pics?"

Nodding, Coco handed her own scroll to Yang. "Get some good angles on mine, too!"

Approaching Velvet, Coco felt just wonderful looking at the tracks of tears falling down her teammate's face. Every drop of salty fluid coming from those big, brown, vulnerable eyes was an assurance that this entire plan was more than worth it.

"Let's get you into position, bunny! You'll never get these clothes back if you don't do what I say." For the first time, Coco gave some sort of clue that Velvet might get her clothing back. It was enough to make the faunus look at her with some sort of hope, but the crushing realization that it was likely a trick followed it almost immediately.

As hopeless as she felt, Velvet couldn't stop herself from at least trying, especially since she would likely be forced to further degrade herself whether she followed their instructions or not. Even before she started, she could already see lights flashing as the sound of artificial camera shutters filled the air. The crowd was already taking photos of and likely filming her at her lowest, giving Velvet no option but to sink even lower in hopes she could find some way of climbing back up.

Listening to the instructions Coco began to provide, the exposed faunus began to pose in the most humiliating positions possible. One after another, she had to shift, spread, and flaunt her body for the camera, with each position giving increasingly vulgar views of her body. The assembled crowd grew as the shoot continued, resulting in a louder, rowdier group of onlookers that shouted their opinions of the faunus.

Whore, degenerate, animal, slut, names flew at her almost like rotten fruit in days of old, turning her into nothing more than a joke. Well, not just a joke. By the words they spoke and the slights scents of arousal filling the nearby air, Velvet knew that the pictures they took would be used for more than just amusement.

Her delicate hands shook as Coco make her bend at the waist and point her rear to the crowd, spreading herself for all those eyes and lenses. Those unstable fingers of hers slipped as she tried to spread her lips for their enjoyment, having an even harder time getting a grip thanks to the juices her leader forced out of her. This specific stance left her more vulnerable than the rest in one way that left her on the brink of a new level of breakdown, hoping that someone out there would prevent the crowd from noticing one specific detail.

"Would you take a look at that, everyone!" Coco suddenly addressed the assembled voyeurs, giving Velvet the distinct impression that she was about to expose the exact thing she feared. "If you look closely, you might see that this little slut's still got her hymen in there! Never even had sex, yet here she is, spreading herself for each and every one of you~!"

With those simple words, the crowd erupted with a whole slew of new, excited exclamations. No one could believe that such a slut would be a virgin, many shouted out their willingness to change that, others offered prices they'd pay, and most importantly, not a single soul gave one thought to Velvet even as she collapsed to the ground.

Everything proved too much for her as she sobbed, tears pouring down her face. She felt as though nothing left in the world could help her, and that no one ever wanted to help her in the first place. The soul-crushing force of the despair filling her left her unable to do anything but cry, even as a gloved hand grabbed one of her rabbit ears and lifted her head roughly.

The hand forced her to watch as her clothes sailed over the side of the bridge, falling until they landed in flowing water that would quickly take them away. It fully sealed her fate, taking away the last piece of hope she already gave up on.

Coco found it simple to let go of Velvet's ear and grab her hands, dragging her to a nearby pole. The faunus didn't give a single ounce of resistance, something she found both satisfying and disappointing. Regardless, it changed nothing about her plans as she brought Velvet to a nearby streetlamp, then stood her up against the metal. The bunny didn't even flinch as Coco bound her hands behind the pole, sealing her there. She simply continued to sob, hiccuping and leaving herself open for pictures by the still very interested crowd.

"Don't worry, Velv!" Coco cupped her cheek, still smiling just the same as she had been the entire time. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow, and then we'll get to have more fun at Beacon!" She delighted in the sound of sorrow that came from Velvet at the declaration, giving the faunus a couple pats on the cheek before walking away and leaving the crowd to close in.

Stepping up to Yang, Coco took the offered scroll into her hands and started flipping through the pictures. Image after image of Velvet's humiliation filled the display, each shot capturing just another instance of the girl's suffering. She loved each and every one and knew that everyone at Beacon would think the same thing.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked in curiosity as she watched Coco rapidly tap away at her screen.

Coco smirked, continuing to type up a message. "Just sending these pictures to a few people~!"


	59. Little Pet Flower

**Summary**: _Ruby decides to tease her team and goes too far._

**Warnings**: Rape, Pain, Big Futanari, Cat Dick, Incest

The fact that there was something wrong with her team was extremely obvious to Ruby. She would've been an idiot to still have no clue considering how blatantly weird the other three members were acting. They avoided her as much as they could, eye contact was slowly becoming non-existent, and they were the ones that insisted she put a privacy sheet around her bed after the first few days.

Everything her team was doing was shutting her out and she wasn't going to put up with it any longer if it continued.

It was after class on a Friday that Ruby finally lost her last bit of patience. Once the class was over, she had asked her teammates what they wanted to do over the week long break only to be met with awkward stares and half-assed mentions of plans. All three of the older girls then took off before she could say anything in response.

Ruby was seething with anger as she stomped her way back to the dorm. These people were supposed to be her friends. One of them was her sister and yet they all still avoided her like the plague.

Once she arrived at the dorm, she decided that it was time to take drastic measures. If they wanted to pretend that she wasn't there, then she'd give them no choice but to notice that she was. If they wanted her to feel awkward around them, she would make sure they felt awkward around her.

Several hours later the WBY of RWBY returned to the dorm, unable to avoid it any longer. Walking in, each of the girls were tired from their days and ready to change into something comfortable so they could head off to sleep. It was just after Yang closed the door behind them that they all came to a halt, noticing a blaring obstacle in their way.

Sitting in the middle of the room on one of their desk chairs, Ruby was reading something on her scroll as she was wearing her beowulf eye mask.

The main issue for the other three girls was that Ruby was wearing only her beowulf eye mask and not a thing else.

"Oh, hi guys!" Ruby said as she looked up, pretending that she just noticed them even though they had been staring at her for minutes. "How's it going?"

None of the other girl's could respond. They were each still absorbed in the sight of Ruby's nubile young body.

Happy that her plan seemed to be working, Ruby got up from her seat, placing her scroll down on her seat as she stretched herself out, raising her arms above her head and puffing out her chest. "Well, I was planning on heading off to bed now, so I guess I'll talk to-"

In the middle of her sentence Ruby was forced to stop by a detail she hadn't noticed about Weiss and Blake.

Both girls' skirts were tented upwards and twitching, telling Ruby that they both had a piece of anatomy that she had only read about before.

"Wh-why do you have pe-penises?" Ruby asked as she started to back away, eventually bumping into the desk behind her.

All three girls instantly looked down to see what Ruby was talking about. Yang saw nothing but Weiss and Blake immediately saw what Ruby had, their fairly short skirts barely managing to hide what laid underneath. Their hands shot downwards, trying to hide the obvious pieces of anatomy.

Too shocked at the fact that they had been exposed, Weiss and Blake were unable to answer, leaving Yang to do it. "Well Ruby, we uh- I mean they were just born that way, and uh, you don't have to worry about it!" She tried to calm her sister by slowly stepping towards her, putting her hands up to placate her.

Bewildered, Ruby looked at her sister. "What do you mean I don't have to worry about it?! They're hard because of me! That kinda means I'm involved! And what did you mean, 'we'?!" Ruby hadn't missed Yang's fumble, even though she had tried to hide it.

"Well they're not gonna do anything to you, so it's fine!" Yang glared back at the other two to get her point across. "And they're only hard because you're naked. By the way, why are you naked?!"

"I'm naked because you all kept acting like I wasn't here! That doesn't even matter right now! What matters is that my partner, my teammate and apparently my sister all have dicks!"

Suddenly finding her words, Weiss chipped in her own view. "We only avoided you because we didn't want this to happen, you fool! You're the one who doesn't realize how stupidly sexy she is!"

Ruby was struck dumb, unable to handle the compliment. "You guys kept abandoning me because I made you hard?"

Blake then found her own words as well. "We didn't mean to abandon you Ruby. It's just that you're...very attractive and all three of us have a hard time dealing with that."

Processing the explanation, Ruby was silent for a time. Everyone else was quiet as well, wanting to give her time to think.

"Well can I see them?" Ruby asked softly.

The other three were confused, there was no way Ruby had said what they thought they heard. "What did you say?"

Getting rid of some of her hesitation, Ruby stated more clearly, "I want to see your penises."

"And why should we show you?" Weiss asked.

"Because I'm the one that's gone three weeks thinking my friends and sister hated me!"

None of them could deny the statement, feeling awful because of the truth in it.

Slowly, Blake was the first to do something about it, unzipping her skirt and being forced to take it off awkwardly over her head to avoid it catching on her cock.

Weiss followed next, bending at the waist to help her skirt past her own package.

Staring at them, Ruby didn't know what to think. Anatomy books had shown her what a penis was supposed to look like, but neither of the monsters in from of her came close to matching that.

Blake's was absolutely terrifying, a fourteen inch long and three inch wide pole of flesh that was equipped with painful looking barbs on the top and bottom.

Weiss' didn't look much better, looking to be just under a foot long and at least five and a half inches wide.

Breathing heavily, Ruby and the rest turned their heads to Yang expectantly.

"What?!" Yang asked.

"I wanna see your cock." Ruby answered.

"I don't have a-!"

"Just shut up and pull it out, Yang!"

Frustrated that she wouldn't get away without it, Yang pulled off her skirt, revealing only a moderately sized bulge in her panties.

Convinced momentarily that her sister didn't want to show her because she was smaller than the other two, Ruby was about to comfort her sister only to be interrupted by Yang pulling off her panties as well.

Seeing that Yang's penis looked strange didn't make sense to Ruby until Yang reached down to it and pulled. Apparently the only way for Yang to comfortably walk around was for her to tuck away her cock inside of her own pussy.

Once it was free, Yang's dick seemed to finally breathe as it flopped down, quickly filling itself with blood. When it reached full capacity, Yang's massive pillar of flesh reached two feet long and four inches thick, causing Ruby to feel faint.

Blake and Weiss shared the sentiment. They both knew of Yang's cock, but they had never seen it for themselves.

Once they were all laid out before her, a tingling built itself up inside of Ruby and her lower lips began to moisten themselves. There was something enjoyable about being able to look at the cocks in front of her and know that they were only like that because of her.

Looking upwards, three hungry pairs of eyes met Ruby's own. It was then that Ruby became distinctly more uncomfortable about being naked in front of her team.

Backing up slightly, Ruby made a request. "Okay, so this was a fun team bonding experience, but how about we put this all behind us and you all keep those things away, okay?" A slight tremble made its way through her as her fear made itself known.

The other three members all hesitated, but eventually agreed and put their skirts back on. Not that they did much to hide anything, especially for Yang who was still almost fully on display.

"Well, I'm gonna head off to sleep, night!" Ruby was quick to hop into her bed, pretending to fall asleep.

The other three went to their own beds as well after getting dressed for it, grumbling about having to go to sleep hard.

The next day, Ruby woke up bright and early like she normally tended to. Her day started out filled with confusion from a foggy mind. Why was she naked? It took a moment for the memories from the day before to come back to her.

With the memories came a full-body blush. The hard cocks that she was presented with were an incredible sight, and with every thought she had about them, Ruby's core became more and more wet.

She decided that she wanted to see them again, and decided to obtain that sight the only way she knew how. It was a shame that poor Ruby had forgotten the fear that had been present the day before.

With that plan in mind, Ruby began to go about her day in the nude. She started off with her homework, a habit that Weiss hammered into her, and once she was done she simply lounged about, a habit from Yang.

It was a couple hours after she awoke that Weiss did as well, and the ensuing argument over Ruby's state of dress made sure that the rest were awake as well.

"Just put on some clothes, Ruby!" Yang eventually shouted, minutes into the argument.

"No! I can wear whatever I want!" Ruby spoke defiantly.

That was, for all intents and purposes, the end of the argument. Ruby refused to put on clothes as she enjoyed peeking at her teammates who were all trying and failing to hide their bulges. The rest of her team similarly refused to leave the room that day under the excuse that they couldn't go anywhere in their obvious state.

The rest of the day passed, Ruby teasing them all through the day with different acts. None of them could number the amount of things she had dropped or seen on the ground that she had to bend over to pick up. She was also feeling quite tense that day, which obviously required a large amount of stretching.

With every tease, Ruby took delight in seeing how it made her team react. Or rather, how it made their dicks react. Every one resulted in a shift of position of clothing, trying to hide the twitching beasts beneath. In the case of Yang, it became evident early in the day that she didn't have any clothes that could hide her, so her shaft was simply exposed to the air, providing Ruby's favorite reactions.

It was in her observation that Ruby missed an important aspect of each reaction. Every time that she provoked them, the owners of the cocks became more angry at her teasing. By the end of the day, they were all blue-balled and furious at the little minx who was having fun at their expense.

It was approaching bedtime again when Yang finally snapped.

"Ruby, put on some damn clothes or else!" She shouted, some part of her glad that the dorms were almost completely sound proof.

"Or else what?" Ruby asked sarcastically as she got up from her latest pick up.

"Or else I'll do something that you'll regret," Yang stated ominously, eyes narrowed.

Blake and Weiss sat on their beds watching the altercation in the middle of the room. They didn't know what Yang had in mind, but they were fully in support for whatever punishment Yang could think of.

When Ruby refused again, Yang told her that she would learn what a stupid move it was.

When Yang didn't do anything, Ruby was confident that she had called out her sister's bluff. As she fell asleep, she was sure of that.

On the other side of the room after Ruby had gone off to dream, Yang was sure that she hadn't.

Dropping quietly from her bed, Yang woke Weiss and Blake and they all set out to get everything they needed for their revenge. Ruby would most certainly regret messing with them.

It was the next morning that Ruby found out that she wasn't the first to wake up. In fact, all three of her teammates were waiting for her as she woke up, smug looks adorning their faces as they stood side by side.

"What?" She asked as she tried to move towards the closet. Their looks made her decide that being nude wasn't the best idea that day.

Not saying anything, the other three were silent as Ruby made her way to the closet, only to find that the handle for the door was replaced with a large panel instead.

Turning to Yang, Ruby asked, "Wh-what is this?" She had an unsettling feeling in her stomach, it looked similar to what blocked the restricted sections of the campus.

"A hand print scanner," Weiss answered with a predatory smile, confirming her fears. She didn't need to try it to know her hand wouldn't open it.

"Wh-why?!" she asked, starting to panic at the implications.

"Because," Blake answered, "if you want to keep walking around without any clothes, then there's no need for you to have access to any, is there?"

"You can't do this!"

Yang was the first to answer, done with her sister's bullshit. "We can and we did. What's important now is that you make sure not to piss us off anymore or we'll never take the thing off."

While Yang's tone made it clear that she wasn't to be challenged, Ruby's fearful and increasingly angry mind didn't listen.

"You can't just take away my clothes!" she denied. "Just because I decided to have fun with the fact that you three are freaks doesn't mean anything!" It was clear that Ruby wasn't paying attention to her own words, speaking carelessly without noticing how angry they were making the others. "You're the ones that abandoned me for three weeks, so it's fair that I got to mess with you jerks for a couple days, you deserved it!"

Yang wasn't having it. "Shut your mouth Ruby, or I'll shut it for you!"

"Yeah right!" Ruby challenged, turning her back on Yang as she pointlessly tried to open the closet. "You three idiots are the ones who are gonna be in trouble once I tell the teachers what you-"

Ruby's words were cut off with a yelp and she was forcibly turned around and forced onto her knees.

It was when she tried to scream at her attacker that Yang's hardening cock was shoved straight into her mouth, immediately hitting the back of her throat and making her gag.

Weiss and Blake stood back, shocked that Yang had taken things that far, yet still making no moves to stop her.

"Bite it and I'll make sure Blake and Weiss stick theirs somewhere worse," Yang warned before she pulled back and thrust forward, confident that Ruby got the message.

For her part Ruby was terrified, unable to believe what was happening. The cock that was pounding itself into her was huge, spreading her jaw more and more as it became harder.

Yang was quickly frustrated. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't get any more than the first five inches into Ruby, her mouth and throat too small to accept any more. Refusing to let that stop her though, Yang grabbed Ruby's head, digging her fingers into her sister's hair and began to speed up her thrusting.

It was only a minute before Yang's cock was fully hardened, and at that point even if she tried, Ruby wouldn't have been able to bite it. Instead she was simply forced to take the pounding as she tried so desperately to push away from her sister.

"Can you two give me some help here?" Yang asked the others in the room, gesturing with her head towards Ruby's flailing arms and legs.

It was with no hesitation that Ruby found herself completely restrained, arms held behind her back by Blake as Weiss took the more enjoyable option of sitting on Ruby's calves, painfully holding them down as she was given easy access to grope Ruby's ass.

Ruby was crying as her mouth was brutally assaulted, tears running down her face as her body shook with cries that were blocked by the slab of meat forcing its way into her repeatedly.

By the time she had gotten hard, Yang wasn't even mad at her sister even more. In fact, she would say that she loved her sister more than ever at that point. How could she not love someone who provided her with such intense pleasure?

Ruby's mouth felt magical to Yang, even if she couldn't stuff in as much of her shaft as she wanted. Every time she pulled out, her little sister's teeth lightly caught on her tip, and with every thrust in she was met with a squeeze as Ruby gagged once more. That wasn't even mentioning that Ruby's flailing tongue stroked the underside of her cock the whole time.

"Oh, I love you, Ruby!" Yang declared as she picked up her speed even more, stealing Ruby's ability to breathe with how intense it was becoming. "I love you so much! And I love how your mouth feels on my cock! It feels so good!"

Weiss and Blake had discarded their nightgown and kimono respectively and were now stroking the cocks rapidly as they watched and listened to their leader being mouth-raped by her own sister.

Yang actually managed to tear her attention away from her own satisfaction even just slightly when she noticed what the other two were doing. "Oh come on guys," she said as if they were being idiots. "You have access to something this nice and you're not even using it? Come on, Blake, use Ruby's hands, not yours! And Weiss! You've got some quality Rubooty right there and you're not even sandwiching your cock in it?"

Ruby was only filled with more horror at hearing the suggestions, having no choice except to accept the new sensations.

Both Blake and Weiss were more than eager to follow through with what Yang said.

Blake positioned herself with Ruby essentially between her legs, cupping Ruby's hands around her barbed cock behind her back. When Ruby didn't put any effort into holding onto the cock, Blake squatted and scraped some of the barbs against Ruby's back just light enough to not break the skin, causing her to scream even more around Yang's cock. When she place Ruby's hands around it again, Blake was happy that they formed a tight enough grip for her to thrust through blissfully.

Weiss accommodated Blake's move, sliding out of the way enough for the other girl to position herself above Ruby. Once Blake was situated, Weiss was far from displeased to find Blake's shapely ass in her face as she positioned herself with her cock between Ruby's ass cheeks. The first thrust felt like heaven as the two fleshy pillows embraced her cock. Soon enough she built up her own quick pace, trying to find release as soon as she could.

Ruby gave up on fighting, knowing there was no chance of escaping the other three before they were done and that even if she did, a three on one fight wasn't something she could win. She merely cried as the three used her body like a toy.

Yang could feel herself getting close to an orgasm, every pump feeling nicer and tighter than the last as her cock swelled up even more in preparation. She was sure that with how tight Ruby's mouth was, her jaw would simply snap if Weiss ever forced her own cock in.

"You know what I would like to see?" Yang asked, thinking of the what she felt was the most wonderfully entertaining idea ever. "I would like to see what Ruby looks like with cum plastered all over every inch of her pretty skin."

The other two agreed with the idea, pumping even faster to make sure that they got what they wanted. Ruby's body shook with every thrust, all of them becoming faster and faster and the three came closer to climax.

Yang was the first to reach the end, thrusting even harder as she felt her orgasm build to a tipping point. That point was reached when she thrust as just the right angle, just hard enough to breach her way into Ruby's tiny throat, shoving an entire foot of her cock into Ruby as the other girl tried to scream, the pain unbearable.

To Yang the vice-like squeeze felt glorious, and instantly forced her to cum down her sister's throat.

Ruby could tell when Yang was starting to cum when she felt a pulse fly through the cock inside of her, stretching her creaking jaw even wider as it passed. She then felt the cum itself as it was dumped almost directly into her stomach. The worst part for Ruby was that Yang's cum was hot and upon delivery it served to give her low-grade burns all along her throat.

After a few jets of cum went into Ruby's stomach, causing her to feel more full than she could remember ever being before, Yang savagely ripped her cock out of her throat, leaving just the tip in her mouth to pump a couple jets more directly onto her tongue. The meant that her whole mouth felt as if it was filled with a thick soup that was just taken off the stove, and she couldn't get it out fast enough before it burned her entire mouth.

Finally Yang pulled herself fully out and began to blast Ruby's face as she violently flinched away from the scalding heat, coughing out what was in her mouth. Ruby was then finally able to take another breath, almost having passed out during the final ordeal. She began to scream out, the cum causing her intense pain.

Yang wasn't done though, and instructed Blake to pull Ruby up straighter so she could get a better shot at her front. Blake's moving caused her to back into Weiss, who happily accepted the adjustment and stuck her face into Blake's crack, licking away at the orifices inside.

Yang kept shooting, seeming nowhere close to done as she shot several shots at each of Ruby's breasts, turning them into pure white, milky mounds and proceeding around from there, trying to leave no inch unpainted. When she finally finished, Ruby's face, neck, and entire front of her torso were dripping with Yang's hot cum. Her voice had died, unable to provide anything more than a rasp as she still tried to call for help.

With Weiss' added treatment, Blake was the next to cum, her barbed penis happy to unload. Similar Yang, her own jizz came in a strange form as instead of spurts, her cum came out in a piss-like stream of thick goo. Blake let go of Ruby's hand and grabbed onto her head roughly, pulling it back once she decided that her hair wasn't white enough. Spraying like a fire hose, it was easy for Blake to turn her hair into a dripping mop of cum, only for her to move on to covering the hands and arms that got her off.

As Blake was in the middle of cumming, Weiss reached her own orgasm as she humped Ruby's ass erratically. Weiss was the opposite of Yang, with cum that was so cold that it could freeze water. When the first jet slammed into Ruby's back, the change in temperature shocked the girl so badly that she jerked forward out of Blake's grip, only to fall onto the floor out of exhaustion.

With Ruby completely prone, Blake and Weiss both moved to her side as they continued to spray their loads all over the young leader. They refused to miss an inch, covering her entire back and her toned legs all the way down to her dainty feet. When they finished there they even flipped her over to cover the front of Ruby's legs that Yang couldn't before. It ended with Blake being the last to finish cumming, spraying the rest of the stream onto Ruby's face.

When it was finally over, Ruby laid on the ground, a white-stained mess of pain and fear. She was unable to move, so thoroughly exhausted and beaten, covered in so much cum that every exhale formed a bubble in what tried to cover her mouth and the amount that was getting onto the floor was forming a large puddle around her. She was near silent as the only movements from her were the soft hiccups of her crying.

"Ruby…" Yang began, looking at what had become of her sister. "You...are...amazing!" she cheered, throwing her hands into the air. "Oh my god! Your mouth felt so good~! I can't believe I held myself back for years to do that! Can you believe it?!" she turned to Blake and Weiss who were still standing next to Ruby.

"That certainly was a pleasant experience," Weiss agreed, thinking of how amazing Ruby's ass felt. Blake nodded in agreement as they all shared smiles.

In their lust-filled minds, each of the three girls lost the ability to tell that what they had just done was an atrocity. Yang's mind didn't understand what a horrible thing she had done to her little sister. All that they cared about was that it felt amazing and that in their minds, Ruby deserved it.

"I think we should all go take a shower," Blake suggested, looking at the cum on her hands and feet.

"Should we bring Ruby?" Weiss asked, looking at the unarguably dirtiest of them.

"Nah, we'll clean her up later," Yang dismissed as she turned to grab some clothes.

Within minutes, the older three were off to the dorm showers to clean themselves off and prepare for the rest of their day.

In the room still, Ruby was alone. All she could think about was everything that just happened to her and how stupid she was for causing it to happen.

Her mouth and throat were burned alongside most of her front side to a degree of severity she couldn't tell, it was clear that her ass was going to be completely purple from how rough Weiss was treating it, and on top of everything, Ruby was shivering cold because of Weiss' cum.

These people were supposed to be her friends. One of them was her sister and yet they all still did this to her.

She finally gained a break from it all when she fell unconscious.


	60. Nora's Revenge

**Content**: Pain, Prolapse, Large Cocks, Excessive Cum, Rape, Anal, Electricity, Erotic Asphyxiation

Jaune and Ren's faces paled in horror as Nora finally told them of Yang's brutal assault. They couldn't believe what happened, especially in return for the minor prank Nora described herself as playing in the first place. Their rage built within them, too much and too quickly for either boy to put any doubt on Nora's claims.

Nora watched with glee as the look in Jaune and Ren's eyes darkened with anger, struggling to stop themselves from going out and finding Yang right at that moment. She had her own plans that involved both of them, and it wouldn't work if they went off on their own.

Bringing them both into a hug and stopping them from leaving, Nora whispered just the right words into their ears to make them do exactly what she wanted. "I've got a plan to get her back, but I need your help! I just need you to get some dust, Ren, and you to distract Yang, Jaune."

"What the hell do you want, Jaune?" Yang's eye twitched as she looked at the other blond standing right outside her team's dorm.

Doing his best to look nervous and unsuspecting, not that Yang put much effort into observing him, Jaune tried to say his line right. "P-Pyrrha told me you borrowed a top for your workout and she was hoping to get it back."

"Oh!" Yang's mood brightened considerably now that she knew Jaune wasn't just there to try and bother someone. "Sure, let me look for it real quick."

With Yang walking towards and then into her team's closet, Jaune looked around the room to see if Yang had company. "Where's Weiss?" He hoped that asking about Weiss wouldn't seem too suspicious, especially since Nora seemed confident that Yang would be watching her back.

By the noise that came from the closet, Jaune could say that Yang wasn't happy about him bringing up her teammate. "She's downtown with Blake and Ruby. Don't bother her."

As soon as Yang gave the confirmation that no one else was around, Jaune waved his hand to signal Ren and Nora. From their spot across the hall, both of them burst out of the JNPR dorm.

Nora took it slow, sneaking over quietly while restraining the laughter that wanted to burst out. Her partner took a different approach, dashing across the hall and into team RWBY's dorm with a silence born from years of training. Yang didn't have the ability to hear him, unaware of his speedy approach behind her.

As Nora and Jaune walked inside and closed the door behind them, they waited for just a few moments for the tell-tale signs that Ren succeeded.

Just a moment after the door clicked shut, their ears heard Yang's strangled cry of surprise as Ren pulled her out of the closet, a rope wrapped tightly around her neck to cut off her breathing. She tried to fight back, but Ren had a good enough position that she had no chance as she looked around, eyes filled with horror that just multiplied as she saw Nora.

As she blacked out, Yang knew exactly what would happen to her once she awoke, and she knew there would be no way to escape.

With Yang incapacitated, the other three could prepare everything they needed to enact Nora's revenge.

Nora stripped Yang's clothes off, then repeated the action with her own. She turned Yang over and bound her wrists together with metal cable, ensuring that she wouldn't be untying herself anytime soon.

Turning to her teammates, Nora grinned as she walked towards them, increasingly wet as she felt their eyes looking over her naked body and that of Yang's behind her. "Jaune, get naked." She waved her hand to Jaune to signal him to start as she approached Ren. She kissed him on the lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth as she moaned in pleasure. Nora's hands roamed Ren's body, pulling off his clothes as well to leave them all naked.

The cocks of both boys were already at half-mast, something Nora decided to change as she grabbed one in each hand. She stroked both their lengths, hardening their dicks as she moaned from the pleasure of holding them.

"Thanks for helping me~! This is gonna be fun!" Nora giggled as she let go of Jaune's member, turning fully towards Ren and staring into his eyes. "Jauney! Can you go wake her up while I make sure Ren is ready?" Though she spoke to Jaune, Nora kept her eyes locked with Ren's, lust in both their gazes.

With a spark of glee in his eyes, Jaune nodded happily. "Sure thing!"

Making his way over to Yang, Jaune reached down and grabbed one of her soft, pink nipples between his forefinger and thumb. He started to squeeze and pull on it as hard as he could, twisting her nipple as he stretched her breast and quickly began to lift her from the bed altogether.

Yang awoke with a scream as the sharp pain of her chest sent jolts of precise agony through her breast. Tears quickly pooled in her eyes even as Jaune let her go, dropping her back down to the bed as she writhed from the intense stinging. Frantic eyes searched the room to figure out what was going on, only to see the other three occupants and remember exactly where she was. Yang started screaming out for help, though her voice went ignored as the others kept doing their own thing, knowing they'd taken the appropriate measures to ensure that no one would hear them.

Turning away from Yang, Jaune muttered to himself. "Let me grab that dust…"

Moving to the side for a moment, Jaune grabbed one of the materials they'd brought with them, a pair of square packages that looked more like condoms than anything else. Taking one for himself and giving the other to Nora, who smiled and accepted the gift, he opened it up and pulled out the strange-looking thing.

It seemed like a condom at first glance, and as he rolled it onto his cock, it didn't seem as though there was anything special about it. Yang stared at it with some sort of relief even as she continued to panic, glad that at the very least, she wouldn't have to worry about either of the boys cumming inside of her. With Nora applying the other to Ren's dick as they made out, her assumption seemed correct.

Of course, that thought went right out the window alongside the remainder of her hopes as the condoms flashed with the application of some aura, glowing for a moment before dissolving. Right before her eyes, Jaune's cock started growing, expanding more and more with every second alongside her own horror.

Though he started out with an already sizeable member, Jaune's cock soon lengthened to over a foot and a half long, with a girth thicker than four inches and a large sac to match. He might not have been as thick as the toy she'd used on Nora, but Yang could tell that he easily beat it in length. "No! Jaune! Jaune! That's too big! It's too big!" Quickening breaths forced Yang's chest to rise and fall at a rapid pace, hyperventilating as she started to kick at Jaune while he approached.

Ignoring her, Jaune walked to Yang from the bottom of the bed, grabbing both of her kicking legs and lifting them in the air, preventing her from doing anything as she let out more squeals of fear. "Can I take the first shot, Nora?" His throbbing shaft ached to split Yang's pussy wide open and seeing the enormous difference between his girth and the size of her opening just made it twitch even more.

Before Nora could reply, Yang's shouting came back full force, begging Jaune for some sort of reprieve. "Jaune! Please! It'll kill me! It's too big, I'm going to die if you put that in!!" Yang knew in her heart that she'd break if they put Jaune's cock inside of her, though they didn't seem to care.

"Go ahead, Jaune, just make sure she doesn't die before Renny gets a shot~!" Nora happily played into Yang's fears, though she'd feel unsatisfied if anything stopped Yang from feeling the full force of her revenge.

Yang stopped trying to speak when her words clearly did nothing, leaving her to weakly thrash and sob as tears poured from her eyes.

With permission given, Jaune lined up his monster cock with Yang's unprepared hole, then slowly began to push forward. At first, her muscles wouldn't give, too clenched up in fear to let anything in. He didn't let that stop him in the slightest, pushing forward despite her resistance to spread her hole open one small bit at a time.

It took some work, but Yang's pussy started to accept the tip of Jaune's cock. The process felt agonizing for Yang, as though she'd tear open at any second despite remaining together. Her teeth ground together as she squealed, her eyes rolling upward into her head.

Over a minute after beginning, Jaune finally managed to get the entirety of his enlarged tip inside of Yang, whose body protested the intrusion with every fiber of its being. "Well," Jaune chuckled as he looked down at how much cock he had left to give. "I think I'm done going easy on you. This is for Nora!"

Yang's mind couldn't even think to process the words before Jaune rammed his hips forward with all his strength, burying his cock inside of Yang to the base in a thrust so powerful that her ass and hips shook from the impact. The act would bruise Yang so thoroughly that she wouldn't be able to sit for days, though that pain paled in comparison to the rest of what she felt at that moment.

With the size of Jaune's dick, forcing it all the way inside of Yang meant the shaft spread open the rest of her pussy so quickly and with so much strength that her cervix did nothing to stop him from piercing into her womb. The tip of his cock punched into the back of her womb and kept going, stretching out her inner walls and her most private inner sanctum so far that the bulge of his cock reached all the way up between her breasts.

For Yang, her entire world felt consumed in the throes of suffering the raw torture of being so painfully fucked. Every inch of her pussy and womb was ablaze with overwhelming pain, forcing a breathless howl out from her form as Jaune's cock knocked the breath out of her. The only defense her body had was to send as much pleasure as it could scrape up to her brain, sending her instantly into an overwhelming orgasm. It still felt like nothing compared to the pain, though that didn't stop her body from squeezing down on Jaune's cock tightly as she soaked his hips in wet, sticky juices.

Jaune felt his sadism grow as he watched Yang's reaction to the treatment, so much that he felt anger at how quickly she passed out. "Wake up!" Jaune let go of her legs to slap Yang's breasts and pinch her nipples hard enough to bruise, yet he still received no reaction. Upset at the failure, he decided to take it a step further, pulling back his hips to extract half of his cock from Yang. The way her pussy partially prolapsed just to stick to his shaft just turned him on even more, motivating him to put even more power into the motion as he thrust back into Yang to the base once more.

Yang's entire body jerked from the forceful intrusion, but she remained unconscious. Jaune started to savagely fuck Yang, intent on ruining her as thoroughly as possible. He tried to make each thrust more powerful than the last, hoping she'd feel the results for the rest of her days.

Growling as she still refused to wake up, Jaune stopped for a moment to turn and look at Nora. "Nora! She's not waking up!"

Nora broke her kiss with Ren as she heard her name, glaring over at Yang. Far from happy, she carefully slid herself off of Ren's enhanced cock, the top of which glistened with her juices from grinding on it.

Walking towards the source of her anger, Nora raised one hand and let a jolt of electricity dance between her fingers. "I'll fix that!"

Climbing onto the bed, Nora straddled Yang's stomach and lit both of her hands up with electricity, then reached down and clenched both of Yang's breasts, nearly attempting to crush them in her hands as she filled Yang's chest with shocking power.

Yang woke up in searing agony, screaming anew as she writhed in pain. The suffering worsened as Jaune started thrusting again with a satisfied moan, feeling better than ever thanks to one of the effects of the dust. To him and Ren, any electricity would only amplify the pleasure they felt, even though the opposite would be true for Yang.

"Fuck her harder, Jaune! I think she can scream louder~!" Nora's eyes seemed to dance with glee as Yang suffered beneath her, only looking away from the sight to nod at Ren to come over. "I think she's asking you to join in!"

Taking in the scene and the way Yang's mouth remained open in a howl of pain, Ren knew exactly what Nora meant. Climbing onto the bed to join them, Ren faced Nora as he kneeled over Yang's head, allowing Yang to see that his cock managed to be even larger than Jaune's by at least an inch or two. It did nothing to soothe her fear, only making Yang's tears fall even faster down her face.

Ren rubbed his cock along Nora's chest for a moment, letting some pre-cum stain her skin and provoking a giggle from her before pulling back to line his shaft up with Yang's mouth. Yang didn't have the focus of mind to even consider closing her mouth before the tip of Ren's cock forced its way inside, pulling a shrill squeal from her throat that quickly shut off as a sharp jerk of his hips sent the tip all the way to the back of her mouth. Nora stopped shocking Yang to let her fully experience Ren's shaft, though Jaune felt slightly sad to lose part of his pleasure.

Yang's jaw creaked in protest from being spread so wide, nearly dislocating as it just added to the list of things causing her pain. It did nothing to stop Ren from thrusting forward again, fitting more of his shaft into her throat and bulging out her neck. More brutal thrusts fit more of his length inside, and Yang felt light-headed by the time he bottomed out, plugging her nose with his sack.

Ren and Nora looked down to see how Yang's throat stretched around his cock, apparently managing to just barely fit the shaft that was more comparable to a leg than a dick. She squealed around it as he ground his hips against her face, though the fight continued to leave her as what little Yang could see started filling with black spots.

Running alongside the bulge made from Jaune, the bulge of Ren's cock rubbed against the other as the both ruined Yang, fucking her stomach and womb in the most brutal way possible.

Leaning forward, Ren took Nora into a kiss as he started thrusting in and out of Yang's throat, matching Jaune's pace as they tried to destroy her as cruelly as possible. The kicking of Yang's legs slowed and eventually stopped, leaving both boys annoyed as they felt her body go slack and loosen around their members.

"She passed out," Ren's dull voice didn't convey much of his annoyance, but the message came across clear enough for Nora.

"Okay! Pull out for a bit!" Nora charged herself up as Ren extracted his cock, preparing to give Yang another cruel wake-up call. "Wakey-wakey!"

Pink electricity jolted between Nora's hands for a moment before pinching Yang's soft nubs and sending it all directly into her nipples, further torturing the sensitive nubs with such power that Yang's eyes instantly came back to life. She let out a harsh rasp instead of any substantial noise, her throat too wrecked by Ren's cock for her voice to come out despite her immense suffering.

Yang didn't have the chance to try and do anything else before Ren shoved his cock right back into her mouth, raping her throat with even greater passion. He didn't take kindly to having his pleasure cut short, and planned on showing that by making sure Yang's throat would remember the shape of his cock for the rest of her life.

Nora adored the angry look that took over Ren's face, and every bit of aggression he showed Yang translated into another drip of Nora's arousal onto Yang's stomach. "Is that tight enough, sweety? Or should I make it tighter so you can cum before this bitch passes out?"

It wasn't a real question, with Nora knowing the answer even before Ren nodded his head. She let go of Yang's nipples to free her hands, then wrapped both of them around Yang's bulging neck.

The amount of pressure Nora put into her grip as she squeezed Yang's neck would otherwise crush an average person's windpipe, but with a huntress' endurance and Ren's cock inside of Yang's throat, all it would do was add to Yang's pain and give Ren an even tighter hole to brutalize. Yang would need to keep her scarf wrapped tightly around her throat afterward if she didn't want everyone to see the hand-shaped bruises.

As Ren and Nora ruined Yang's throat, Jaune kept hammering away at her pussy and womb, threatening to break it with every rough thrust. He could feel his orgasm coming close, but he wanted something just a bit more before he blew his load.

"Hey, Nora…" Slowly an idea formed in his head, one that appealed to him more and more by the second. "Could you lift your ass up?"

Since it did nothing to stop her from helping Ren, Nora happily did as requested, lifting her ass and giving it a shake in front of Jaune. He more than appreciated the close look at her plump rear and juicy, dripping pussy, but that still didn't take place as his primary source of interest.

With how large his cock was, every thrust into Yang managed to prominently display her womb bulging out from her skin, the shape of her inner chamber and even her ovaries clearly outlined alongside the indent from the tip of his dick.

Turned on by the sight of the womb he battered with every thrust, Jaune reached forward and clenched the bulging form on Yang's chest, clamping down on her most sacred place as he raped it with his cock. He applied almost the same level of force on it that Nora applied to Yang's neck, forcing a moan out from his mouth as the pleasure he got from Yang's tight hole amplified to a nearly impossible degree.

Both boys felt their cum-filled sacs tighten up as the crushing force applied to Yang made the experience feel like heaven, their orgasms approaching more quickly than they could plan for.

Yang couldn't do anything to fight her utter domination, only cry and weakly shift beneath her three rapists as they destroyed her. The breath of air she took in just a short while before wasn't enough to stop her vision from slowly turning black again, though the new pain on her neck and womb kept her awake and attentive for long enough to feel the pair of throbbing cocks begin to twitch with a newfound intensity.

The whole situation just felt worse for Yang with one simple fact, that some part of her took pleasure from it. Every bit of pain and suffering kept adding to something in her core, a feeling that she would deny with every fiber of her being was a building orgasm of a higher magnitude than even Ren and Jaune's. Her throat, chest, and pussy burned with searing pain, but that didn't stop Yang from nearing the greatest peak of her life, with just one last push needed to tip her over the edge.

That push finally came as both Ren and Jaune let out heavy groans, hilting themselves inside of Yang with enough force to bruise her already sore entrances. Their cocks pulsed and expanded even more as a flood of cum shot through their shafts, burning hot cum shooting out into her stomach and womb. The first ropes of cum alone caused her body to bulge, only for each of the dozens and dozens of shots that followed to bloat her form even more, filling her and stretching Yang's body agonizingly to the point that she could swear she would tear open, only to just keep going.

The instant those first shots of cum hit Yang's deepest places, Yang's orgasm broke through the dam keeping it back. Jaune's euphoria intensified as Yang's pussy suddenly clenched down on his shaft, milking him of every drop of cum that he had. The mixing sensations of her masochistic, tortured orgasm nearly broke Yang's mind as her back attempted to arch underneath the others, her juices squirting out like a fountain of girl-cum that splattered all over Jaune.

The extreme way she came worked together with her lack of air to rid Yang of her consciousness even as the boys continued to cum, forcing her to fall limp with her eyes rolled up in her head.

By the time Ren and Jaune finished and started slowly extracting themselves from their victim, Nora's seat upon Yang was raised by her bulging stomach. Nora ground herself against the cum-balloon that was Yang's body, knowing that Yang's suffering was all thanks to the sadism of herself and her teammates.

Nora could feel her orgasm approaching as her wet lips rubbed against Yang's skin over and over, and knew just how she wanted to set it off. Waiting for just the right moment, Nora watched Jaune and Ren pull their cocks out of Yang and lifted herself up about a foot, waiting until the precise moment the two ruined holes would be left open. Right as that moment came, she dropped herself down, allowing her ass and thighs to crush Yang's bulging stomach.

Quick reflexes from Ren and Jaune enabled them to barely avoid the torrent of cum that poured out from her mouth and pussy, letting them see from the side what it looked like as all the jizz they forced into Yang exited in a brutal display that wrecked Yang's unconscious form. The evacuation of her womb proved so forceful that it prolapsed out of Yang's body, shooting cum out of Yang and onto the bed and the floor beyond. All of the cum from her mouth shot straight into the air and came rushing right back down a moment later, drenching Yang's face, chest, and hair in thick white cream that would stain her with its scent.

The feeling of torturing Yang as she stimulated herself set off a massive orgasm for Nora, whose frame shook and shuddered as she came all over Yang's chest, squealing with glee. Her hands remained right in place on Yang's neck from before, meaning she clenched and nearly crushed Yang's neck as her body tightened in pleasure, only to let go just before it was too late and allow her body to go slack. "That was great~!"

Taking a few minutes to gather themselves, Nora and her accomplices stood at the base of the bed, staring at Yang's wrecked form and gaping pussy.

"You know…" Nora spoke suddenly, breaking the silence and getting the attention of both boys. "I think we could all go for a round two!"

At the mention of the idea, Ren and Jaune's eyes lit up with excitement, their cocks slowly coming back to life. They didn't soften fully after they finished, but the thought of going again made sure they went right back to their massive, throbbing states.

"And I know just the way to wake her up…"

Of all the ways that her rapists forced her to wake up, none of them beat what Yang felt when they decided to start 'round 2.' She awoke to the feeling of both massive, horrifyingly thick cocks forcing themselves into her virgin, unprepared ass with no warning at all, giving her a sense that something decided to rend her body in two. A nearly glass-shattering scream erupted from Yang's throat as Ren and Jaune barbarously buried themselves inside her unlubed passage, giving her the sensation of being split in half by the feeling of being raped by a pair of cocks that added up to being over eight inches thick.

Her bound arms could do nothing as her legs kicked into the air, and it took her several moments to even partially realize that they were no longer on the bed. With her legs held up and spread by each boy, Ren and Jaune kept Yang upright as they stood on either side of Yang, suspending her in the air as they raped her newly deflowered asshole.

Yang couldn't even deal with both boys in her ass for a moment before Nora's voice spoke up, loudly speaking over her scream. "Thanks for waking up, Yang! Here, have a present!" From a position on the floor in front of Yang and the boys, Nora clenched her fists together and mercilessly punched them up into Yang's prolapsed pussy, sending her womb right back into her body and spreading it as much as Jaune had if not more while she pushed forward.

Yang's vision went white as her world swam with newfound torment and agony, her lower holes stretching so much that she knew in her heart that she was going to tear open any second. They were going to kill her by splitting her open together, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. None of these thoughts managed to find a voice other than a high-pitched scream that refused to end, pouring out from her mouth as her stomach did flips within her gut.

Combined with the presence of Ren and Jaune inside her, bulging out her body all the way up to her breasts at Nora distended her abdomen even further down below, Yang's voice found itself silenced only as she puked up more of Ren's cum that managed to stay inside of her.

Nora didn't seem happy about the sudden shower, a growl coming from her mouth as Ren's cum poured out onto her face, resulting in another powerful punch that bashed against the back of Yang's womb and clearly outlined its shape and the shape of Nora's fists in her abs. "You're lucky this is Ren's cum, or you'd be dead, Yang! Renny! Break her ass with Jaune before I get angrier!"

Happy to accept the order, the boys lifted Yang halfway up their cocks before forcing her all the way back down, hilting themselves inside. They started doing it again and again, savagely demolishing Yang's ass so thoroughly that they could both tell they wouldn't last as long as earlier.

Shrieks of torment came from Yang's mouth after she finished emptying her stomach, rising and falling in pitch with every time they buried themselves to the base and pulled out. Her body constricted so tightly around their cocks that her ass would prolapse every time they pulled out, her colon sticking to their shafts out of a refusal to accept how far the dicks wanted it to stretch. Her screams and the remaining cum around and in her mouth started foaming up, pouring down her face as her head fell back, unable to deal with what they were subjecting her to.

Still annoyed at being given Ren's cum unexpectedly and mixed with saliva, Nora figured out a quick and easy way to get some payback.

Instantly recognizing the feeling of Nora's electricity kicking up, Ren and Jaune happily thrust into Yang harder and faster as she began shocking their victim's womb, coating their cocks in a fantastic tingling sensation. For Yang it was infinitely more painful than when Nora attacked her breasts, igniting her most sensitive areas with volts of brutally powerful lightning. Her nerves felt confused at the feeling, sending scrambled signals of pleasure and pain at the same time thanks to the disruption.

Yang's ass clenched harder around her rapists' shafts as her pussy held tightly to Nora's fists, yet another orgasm wracking her form as they benefited from her suffering.

They knew that wouldn't last as long, but neither boy felt prepared for the way Yang and Nora suddenly attacked their cocks with such a euphoric combination of stimulations, forcing them to moan and drop Yang all the way down to the base of their cocks as they came. The fact that they felt each other's cocks throb and expand with cum just made it feel even better as they simultaneously blasted cum into Yang's guts, puffing out her stomach as they pumped more and more.

As much as Yang wished she could pass out at that moment, the torture of her womb prevented that from happening, leaving her explicitly aware of how much cum they filled her with through every thick blast, filling her stomach more by the second. Yang felt nauseous as her stomach grew, with an intensifying feeling of discomfort alongside the pain. A sense of horrified dread set over her as she realized what was going to happen with Ren and Jaune's cum since far too much of it was filling her guts.

Similarly to before, cum came rushing out from her stomach and into her mouth, though with significantly more force. Yang's mouth erupted like a white geyser as cream rushed out of the only escape it had, shooting into the air and back down onto her form once again. A good amount of the cum shot onto the unsuspecting Nora as well, flaring up her anger as she got a similarly thick coating.

The roaring outpouring of cum eventually turned into a river that steadily flowed out of her mouth and down her chest, soaking her body in more jizz while she gurgled in pain. She hadn't been able to breathe during the outpouring, meaning Nora's shocks were the only thing keeping her conscious as her vision started to fade.

Nora finally snapped out of her stunned anger, quickly deciding that Yang needed even more punishment. "You still think you can mess with me?! Fine!" She ripped her fists right out of Yang, prolapsing her pussy once again as Yang jerked in one last wave of pain before blacking out again.

Giving Ren and Jaune no chance to pull out on their own, Nora ripped Yang up and off of their shafts with her tremendous strength. Yang's ass prolapsed instantly from the brutal extraction, leaving two dangling prolapses hanging in the air as Nora turned her unconscious form around.

"Hold your dicks together!" Nora ordered harshly, getting no hesitation in return other than a confused look from both boys. Regardless they did as told, pressing their full members against each other. They didn't understand what Nora planned on doing with Yang as she raised her in the air, not until she slammed Yang down on their cocks with all her strength.

In one fell swoop, both dicks were buried inside of Yang's pussy together, bulging her stomach and chest all the way to her breasts and outlining her womb and ovaries so thoroughly that they seemed ready to burst out from her skin. Both boys gasped in unexpected pleasure, their cocks sensitive from their previous orgasms.

Nora let go of Yang as soon as she finished impaling her on their shafts, letting her hang limply as her body jerked around along with the twitching of their combined dicks. "I want you to fuck her so hard that she breaks, or else I'm snapping your dicks in half!"

Eyes full and threat received, Jaune and Ren nodded to each other as they lifted Yang up, then shoved her back down onto their cocks as mercilessly as possible. They didn't aim to please themselves, the pleasure Yang's pussy provided was secondary to their need to destroy her.

Taking a moment to calm down, Nora breathed in and out, waiting for part of her anger to fade. She had no real objection to the cum, just the fact that it came from Yang when it was supposed to be Yang's punishment. She needed to calm down, and luckily she heard just what she needed.

A weak croaking noise came from Yang as she gained her consciousness, her throat shredded from the brutal raping and constant screaming. She had no energy to writhe or think as they continued to fuck her, only sob and let tears fall down her cum-drenched face.

The fact that her victim was cognizant of her situation served excellently to improve Nora's mood, allowing a smile to form on her face as she stepped forward and fingered Yang's prolapsed ass. "Are you having fun, Yang~? I know I am!" Nora giggled as Yang let out a weak cry, then slowly started fitting more fingers into the pained, stretched flesh. "Don't worry! I'm just gonna help Ren and Jaune have even more fun!"

Getting onto her knees as soon as the dreadful message planted itself in Yang's mind, Nora started fitting both her hands into Yang's ass, slowly forcing the prolapsed section back inside. Yang's body had to deal with her ruined back door being played with again at the same time that her pussy endured the worst treatment yet, leaving her utterly drained as the pain accompanied that same masochistic pleasure she hated.

Nora kept pushing and pushing inside of Yang, fitting herself inside of Yang's ass quickly thanks to Ren and Jaune's efforts to stretch it out. She reached so far inside of Yang that her hands nearly reached the deepest point that the boys continued to strike with their cocks, which forced her biceps to stretch out Yang's asshole even further than the boys could have with their shafts. The feeling that she should be splitting open felt like a constant companion for Yang at that point, and she knew that she already gave in and accepted it as an inevitability before they let her go. If they let her go at all.

From her position buried deep inside Yang, Nora fought against those hot inner walls to spread her hands apart, opening them wide and turning towards the two bulges she felt rubbing against her arms with every thrust of Jaune and Ren's hips.

Fighting against the desires of Yang's body to notdeform in such a painful way, Nora forced her fingers to stretch out the barriers between Yang's ass and her stretched pussy to wrap her hands around the two cocks raping her womb. Jaune and Ren moaned out as Nora's tight grip gave their shafts an even tighter experience as they fucked Yang, even as Yang silently squealed in pain from having her body played with like an easily reshaped toy.

Nora wanted Jaune and Ren to cum fast and hard, no matter what it cost Yang. She started stroking and squeezing their shafts to give them the best handjobs she had in her repertoire, acting as though that didn't involve crushing and pressing parts of Yang's innards that reacted to the sensation by flooding her body with signals of raw agony.

With her body as sensitive to pleasure and pain as the rest of her experience with her torturers forced her to be, Yang's body set off on not one, but multiple orgasms around the dual shafts in her pussy, and around Nora's destructive arms. Her body spasmed minimally as her juices flowed freely from her body, betraying her desire to be away from the situation entirely.

Nora enjoyed the obvious pleasure she gave the boys as they vocally confirmed that they loved it, their moans and groans warming her core as she worked their shafts. "Tell me when you're gonna cum~! I've got a surprise for Yang!" Her voice indicated something really unique, motivating both of them to work faster to bring themselves closer to orgasm. It meant Yang had to experience her entire world shaking up and down faster than ever before, gurgling without much point as foam spilled from her mouth.

After several more minutes, the boys notified Nora of their impending orgasms by way of gasped warnings, stilted words that brought a giggle out of her as she nodded in recognition. "Okay~! Now, let's see how much she tightens up when I do this!"

When Yang thought she reached the peak of her suffering, Nora managed to find a way to take her even higher. Nora forced her arms even further inside of Yang, high enough to match the level that Yang's womb passed with every thrust of Ren and Jaune's cocks. The opening of Yang's ass stretched over a foot wide, always feeling as though the fleshy walls between her openings would tear open at any second despite their tremendous ability to stay together in spite of her torture.

With her hands so deep inside, Nora managed to force her hands to wrap around Yang's womb, and more specifically, her two round, sensitive ovaries. "Yang?" Nora spoke as though she intended to say something normal, despite the words that came out of her mouth. "You're not planning on having kids, are you? Because I don't think you'll be able to after today!" With no more warning than that, Nora's fists clenched down on Yang's ovaries, attempting to crush them in her grip as she forced egg after egg out from her sacs.

Yang's voice managed to find one last bit of effort as she let out the most agonized, gut-wrenching scream of the day, long and seemingly unending as newfound strength allowed her to kick and flail uselessly in her bindings. The sharp, searing pain of her nearly crushed ovaries sent her body into the largest orgasm she would ever have, gushing out a torrential spray of juices as every muscle in her body clenched. Her ass clenched achingly around Nora's arms, causing a bit of discomfort that got easily shrugged off, but the effect her orgasm had on Ren and Jaune was definitely the most profound.

Mashing their cocks together as tightly as possible with force behind her clamping pussy, Jaune and Ren found themselves launch over the edge as they suddenly came, only for the power of Yang's muscles to clench so tightly that their first shots of cum stayed stuck inside their shafts. It was only with more ropes building up, the pressure inside their balls increasing past the point of no return that they managed to let loose inside of Yang's womb.

Her stomach swelled enough to look pregnant by the end of their first shot, only for it to keep going, and going, and going. Yang's gut felt ready to explode by the time Ren and Jaune finished stuffing her with seed, strained as she stared in pained horror at the sight. Nora kept a hold of her ovaries through the whole experience, but Yang's voice ran out altogether, and hardly a single rasp could come from her mouth.

With their satisfaction complete, both boys felt their cocks slowly shrink, the effects of the dust starting to wear off at the same time. They gave no care to Yang as they pulled out, yanking her womb down with her before their cocks popped out from their position stuck in her cervix. A flood of hot, fresh cum rushed out of Yang, pouring out so quickly that it took her stomach time to shrink back down to the right shape.

Nora decided she didn't need to keep her arms inside of Yang once the boys pulled out, leading to letting go of Yang's ovaries and letting her arms point down. Yang slid off of her like some kind of disgusting toy, falling limply onto the ground into the puddle of cum that was just inside of her.

She could barely be considered conscious as she laid in the cum, her eyes looking at nothing in particular as her entire form still burned and ached. At the very least she could be done, free from-

"Up we go!" Right when Yang thought she might finally be free, Nora proved her wrong yet again. Grabbing onto Yang's broken, prolapsed womb, Nora nearly crushed it in her grip as she lifted into the air, pulling Yang up from the ground upside down, held by nothing but her womb. The prolapse extended over eight inches as it stretched in Nora's grip, gravity helping pull it taut. Yang's mouth stayed open as she tried to breath, nearly unable to with this additional pain hitting her when she had nothing left.

Nora didn't stop there, bringing her other hand to join in on the fun and grabbing the gaping opening of the prolapse. She held it with that hand instead as she used her first-hand to do the same, then started to spread it wide open at the risk of splitting Yang's prolapsed chamber into pieces. "Come on, guys! You know what to do!"

Yang's mind fully snapped at that moment, with her womb ready to tear in half and her body wrecked beyond conceivable repair. The pain pulled one last orgasm from Yang's form as her eyes rolled back into her head, dripping her own cum down onto herself as she passed out, confident that they'd do something that would result in her death before she gained consciousness.

What Yang wouldn't be awake to experience was the cherry on top of Nora's plan. It took a few moments to get into place as Ren and Jaune searched the room for Yang's weapons, eventually finding Ember Celica and cocking them into their ready position. Both boys put one gauntlet on and walked right over to Nora, who continued spreading the entrance to Yang's prolapsed inner chamber wide open. With a feral grin shared among the three of them, both boys punched their gauntlet-clad fists into Yang's womb at the same time, then slowly extracted just their hands to leave her weapon inside.

Nora let Yang fall to the floor as soon as the job was done, which ended up leaving Yang resting on her neck as her lower half hung above her, gauntlet-stuffed womb right above her head. Her entire form reeked of the cum that dripped off of her and surrounded her, visibly marking her with the proof of Nora's actions.

The rest of Yang's team didn't know what to expect when they got a message claiming 'Yang had something to show them,' but none of them were prepared for what they walked in on. Horror filled them as they saw Yang's state, confused and terrified for her safety. They called for help as soon as possible, and with some luck, would manage to nurse Yang back to health. When she would eventually wake up, the others would be shocked at how little recovery she needed. Her eyes would burn with rage as she healed, plotting against her attacker. No, this wasn't the end. Not if she had anything to say about it.


	61. Awake, Yet Not All There

**Characters**

: Ruby, Yang (Enabler)

**Kinks**: Futanari, Incest, Oral, Excessive Cum

**Summary**: _After finally experiencing what it was like to have sex with her sister when the younger girl passed out thanks to some suspicious brownies, Yang gets a chance to have some more active fun with Ruby thanks to the silver-eyed girl's tendency for finding chocolate. Now she just needs something to wash it down..._

"Yaaaaang~!" The sudden noise startled Yang out of her bored calm, forcing her to snap her eyes away from her scroll to look at the source of the voice; her sister, Ruby. She opened her mouth to shout, only to stop and close her eyes as she realized what her hands did in response.

The portable electronic in fact went flying off her bed entirely, landing with a thud on the ground that made her wince. While her instincts told her to hide the less-than-appropriate content on the screen, she didn't mean to shatter it in the process.

After just a moment of shifting from shock to anger, Yang's eyes held a hint of red as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It was before that breath came back out that Ruby's voice interrupted the calm once again, delaying that calming just a bit longer.

"Yaaaang~!" Ruby accompanied the call by poking Yang in the cheek as her tone rose and fell in one word.

The normally sweet voice ground against Yang's nerves, though she fought it down further as she really paid attention to what she was looking at. Ruby, although she looked as adorable as ever in the older sister's eyes, looked… Off. Something seemed strange about her appearance as she peeked over the edge of Yang's bed. Maybe it had to do with the dopey look on her face and the blood-shot eyes.

Oh no. "Ruby…?" Yang had an idea of what happened as she started climbing off her bed, looking around the room.

Ruby didn't pay much attention to her sister's search as she just latched onto her arm, tugging it to get Yang's attention. "Yang! Gimme milk!" She sounded needy like a child, to an extent she didn't usually reach.

As her suspicions grew, Yang got the confirmation she needed that she made the same mistake she made just a week before. Right on the counter with nothing but crumbs remaining, Yang saw the signs that Ruby found the same brownies that left her so vulnerable in the past.

"Maaaah!" Ruby devolved into less than words as she angrily pouted, letting go of Yang to slap her arm repeatedly. "I need milk for my brownies! Give me milk!"

In that moment Yang knew she had a choice, just like she did before. She could either take care of Ruby, possibly getting her to the nurse for assistance… Or she could take care of the fairly noticeable bulge inside her shorts.

Unfortunately for Ruby, the porn that Yang had been looking at for twenty minutes said that she should take the chance while she still had it. Combining that with the knowledge that their roommates wouldn't be back for hours, Yang's self-control didn't even bother putting in an effort.

"Ruby!" Yang clapped, getting her influenced sister's attention. As she hoped, the brunette snapped to attention instantly. "I know where you can get some milk!"

"Really?!" The younger sister started bouncing in place, filled with a different sort of excitement than her sister. The bouncing stopped after just a few seconds as she grabbed her head with a 'woah~,' not ready for the sense of vertigo it put her through. Ruby ended up giggling through the sensation, alleviating some of Yang's thoughts that she might not enjoy what was about to happen.

As happy as the special treats seemed to be making her sister, Yang felt certain that Ruby would enjoy just about anything that happened to her, so long as she got something nice out of it in the end. Given the memories Yang still had of Ruby waking up and enjoying the taste of her cum, Yang found herself increasingly certain that she would get more than just a small bit of happiness from what was about to happen.

Taking her sister's hand, Yang brought her right back over to Weiss' bed, inwardly chuckling at how often she was going to be using the heiress' mattress for this sort of thing. Ruby trailed right behind, waiting for an explanation of what they would be doing.

Yang turned around with her back to the bed, grabbing Ruby by the shoulders and getting her full attention. "You remember that taste you had in your mouth a few days ago, Rubes? The one you really liked?"

The way Ruby's face went from confusion to joy was a gift, one that Yang tried to memorize as her sister all but vibrated out of her clutches. "Yeah! That stuff was awesome! What was it?! Is there more?! Do you have more?! Can I have that?! Gimme gimme gimme gimme-!"

The words flooded out one after another so quickly that Yang had to cup her hand over Ruby's mouth, achieving a moment to speak. "Shh!" The blonde brought her finger up in a 'shush' motion to quiet Ruby even further. "It's a secret! You gotta keep quiet about this."

From Yang's knowledge of how the drugs running through Ruby affected the girl, she wouldn't remember anything at all, let alone what she was asking her to keep secret. If she wanted the younger girl to go along with her plan, however, she had to make it sound interesting. As Yang knew from years of experience, hardly anything got Ruby more excited than being let in on a fun secret by her older sister.

Just as she thought, the results were instantaneous. Those bright, silver eyes lit up even further with excitement as Ruby managed to still herself, waiting for Yang to explain what she meant.

She really did feel bad whenever she played her baby sis in such a way, but it was always so much fun. With new stakes added to her normal game, Yang felt even less hesitation to continue her lies for her own sake.

"I keep that stuff on me all the time, but I have to keep it secret so other people don't steal it, you know?" Yang dropped her hand from Ruby's mouth as she tried to reason with her sister, getting an understanding nod in return. She had to push it even further, just to make sure her sister didn't try to question her… And because she thought it was extremely funny. "It's so secret that I have to keep it tucked away in a secret spot that only I can get to."

Before Yang could even explain what that meant, Ruby eyes and hands locked onto her tank-top covered breasts, holding them and squeezing as though she learned the truths of the universe. "I knew they were too big to be real!"

Flustered and annoyed by the sudden assault and rude comment, Yang slapped away Ruby's hands, making the younger girl whine and cradle her hands. "I didn't mean my boobs!" She could still feel her eyebrow twitching as she continued with her explanation. "I keep it in my shorts, in a thing kinda like a portable canteen that I strap on." The slight pun made Yang calm as she smirked, knowing Ruby would groan if she knew more about what she just said.

Though Ruby hadn't been paying any attention to the small black shorts covering her sister's hips, she instantly looked down upon hearing the milk she craved remained hidden inside. As soon as she saw the dark fabric, she didn't hesitate for a second to believe Yang's statement. After all, a pronounced bulge showed itself on the front, letting Ruby know for a fact that something resembling a large tube lurked just under the thin cloth layer.

Yang saw that Ruby started moving for it with the same passion that she clutched at her breasts, but the blonde was prepared. Snatching the smaller pair of hands, she held them in her own as she ignored the whining that came in response. "I'm not done!"

Rocking back and forth on her feet, Ruby was quickly becoming impatient, but Yang didn't have a lot more to say before they got on with the fun part. "It's the same color as my skin and I can't take it off right now, so you're just gonna have to leave it where

Pulling her hands away from Ruby once more, Yang lowered them to her shorts. Latching her fingers into the waistband, the sounds of the room around her and Ruby just ahead were dimmed by the pulsing blood in Yang's ears. Just like before, having her dick out at all near her little sister was a rush to her senses, but the fact that she was about to willingly show herself to Ruby and the fact that her sister wanted to see it, deception or not, made it all the more thrilling.

Pushing down, Yang lowered her shorts and panties in one smooth motion, revealing more and more of her lightly tanned skin with every inch. Into Ruby's view came something that matched the description given to her, at least as far as she could tell. Inch after inch showed more of a long, thick shaft, one that came alongside a heavy scent that caught Ruby by surprise.

As she watched, Ruby saw the strange-looking cantine Yang talked about, one that looked like it barely managed to fit inside of those nearly skin-tight shorts at all. The brunette jolted as the object suddenly sprung up, finally out of the tight confines the shorts provided. It sprung up, bobbing for a moment as it hung there, accompanied by a sack beneath the base that Ruby could only assume was meant to carry more of the milk she craved.

Before Yang could give any further instruction, Ruby already dropped to her knees, looking at it with curiosity. The distinct aroma captured her attention as she sniffed more actively, taking in some hint of that same flavor she remembered.

Compared to what Yang did a week before with her sister's magnificently tight ass, the older sister didn't know if she liked her current situation more or not. The same baby sis she fucked before was now staring with actual hunger at her cock from just inches away, ready to get as much of the cream inside as she could. More than just a dream come true, Yang hardly ever had the gall to imagine something so completely depraved and wholly arousing, to the point that just Ruby's breath nearby was making her sensitive length jump up as it twitched.

Not trusting her legs, Yang sat back onto the bed, still presenting herself to Ruby. The younger girl just moved up closer, mesmerized by the interesting object that her addled mind couldn't understand the origin of.

"Can… Can I have the milk now?" Ruby didn't notice the building heat within herself, but she knew well enough that she needed that milk more than ever.

Nodding, Yang grabbed the base of her length and angled it toward Ruby. "Yeah, but just- Kuaahh," Yang lost it for a second as Ruby leaned forward, her lips just barely staying off of her shaft. She felt such a strong pulse of arousal that her length pulsed just the same, providing a watery drop of pre-cum for the younger girl to see. "Just- Just keep your teeth off of it so you don't scratch the bottle, and- and you might need to suck on it and squeeze it for a while to get the milk to come out, but not too hard!"

Though the brunette nodded, Yang had no clue how much information would actually manage to stick in her sister's mind. At the same time, her masochistic tendencies hoped that Ruby would ignore some of her precautions, whether willingly or simply through an accident.

Staring at Yang's length, Ruby mostly understood the orders given to her, but none were as important as the drop of liquid presented to her. She could smell its scent in the air and knew that it would taste just like the flavor she held in her mouth a week before, the one she'd been craving ever since.

She refused to wait any longer and with a swipe of her soft, pink tongue, Ruby licked the slit of Yang's shaft. Her taste buds lit up in amazement as the slightly salty taste met them, just as the nerves on Yang's tip did the same. The blonde hissed as the younger girl let out an erotic moan, both experiencing a base form of pleasure that they needed more of.

Going in again, Ruby swiped her tongue across the liquid providing slit over and over, and over and over it continued to produce a drop of delicious nectar for her pleasure. Soon enough her craving demanded even more, and with that in mind she dove in and opened her mouth as widely as she could to try and wrap her lips around as much of the tip as possible.

Thanks to the girth of Yang's cock, Ruby failed to take it all in at once but managed to get a large portion inside the warmth of her mouth. Just like a straw, she immediately began to suck on the large 'bottle' of liquid, and just like a bottle, it released a stream of refreshing juice into her mouth.

Above the drugged sister, Yang tried not to give herself away. She bit the back of her arm to keep herself silent as her sister brought the most amazing sort of pleasure to her cock, and the experience was quickly coming close to surpassing her last adventure with her sister's body. Her length throbbed with lust as Ruby kept unknowingly teasing it, giving her enough pleasure to build up her cum but not enough that she would approach that peak anytime soon. Of course, Yang didn't have nearly enough self-control to keep things that way.

As Ruby kept thinking of ways to work the milk out of Yang's bottle she wrapped one hand around the base and squeezed, gaining a little extra burst of salty scrumptiousness. She could feel herself becoming increasingly giddy with every little bit that graced her tongue. Getting more and more invested in her actions, she swirled her tongue around the tip more, back and forth as she sucked as hard as she could, and then she felt a hand latch onto the top of her head.

Before even giving Ruby a moment to wonder what her hand was doing, Yang clenched tightly and pushed down on her sister's head.

As much as Ruby's tiny mouth tried to protest the idea of taking in the girth of Yang's shaft, her small resistance to Yang's efforts did nothing compared to the force her sister wielded when she wanted something as badly as she wanted to be inside Ruby's mouth. In one forceful push, the shaft sank so deeply into the warm, wet cavern that it struck the back of the girl's throat.

Out of shock and thanks to her chemically manipulated senses, Ruby didn't even gag around the shaft when it moved into her mouth. She just gasped for air and gulped around it, her tongue moving sporadically as she tried just about everything she could to try and handle the confusing situation.

None of her actions did anything but make Yang want to sink even more into her throat, which she readily did seconds later. Moaning freely at this point, Yang brought her other hand to Ruby's head at the same time and pushed her even further down, forcing more of herself into that tight, welcoming throat. The stream of pre-cum she was letting out before seemed weak compared to the globs of pre she let out nearly every second by the time she got Ruby halfway down her cock.

With her balls filled with cum that she desperately wished to release, Yang stopped caring about any sort of pretense. Knotting both her hands firmly in Ruby's hair, she started using her sister's head like a cheap pocket pussy, lifting up and down over and over as she moaned like a wanton slut.

As much as Ruby may have protested the treatment normally, her senses decided to focus more on her sense of taste than anything else, and that sense was thriving. With every rise and fall down Yang's shaft, her tongue brushed up and down the musky length Yang thoughtfully provided for her enjoyment. With every throb of the strange container, her tongue received another glob of sticky, delicious milk, just as she needed. She wasn't in any state to notice or care about the lack of oxygen slowly bringing her toward blacking out, Ruby paid attention only to what gave her tongue the greatest experience she'd ever known.

Fortunately for those neglected senses, Yang suddenly pulled back to leave just the tip of her cock within Ruby's mouth. It gave her a chance to breathe for the first time in over a straight minute of rough face fucking, not that Ruby understood what Yang was actually doing to her. With a deep breath she took at that moment, Ruby let out a long, needy moan. She wanted- needed- demanded so much more, and she didn't want to wait any longer. The younger sister looked up at Yang in desperation, hoping that her intent got across.

When Yang pulled back, she knew she was about to lose control over herself and tip over the edge of the peak she'd been approaching ever since Ruby got onto her knees. Some part of her wanted to prevent the orgasm so she could experience the tightness of her little sister's throat even longer, right up until she saw those eyes once more.

Silver eyes met lavender, and Yang's resistance crumbled in an instant. Her mouth dropped open as her entire body shuddered, and with the most ecstasy-filled moan Yang ever released, she flew right over the edge into an orgasm that shattered all her preconceptions of what pleasure truly was.

With greater force than when she stuffed Ruby's ass with the same seed, the thick, throbbing shaft began to pump shot after shot of hot cream directly onto Ruby's waiting tongue. For the younger girl, it was absolute heaven.

More than she'd even dreamed ever since the day she got some small, lingering taste of this milk, the hot liquid Yang dumped into Ruby's mouth filled Ruby's every desire when it came to a drink. It was every bit as sweet, salty, warm and mind-blowingly delicious that she wanted it every day of her life and more, with nothing else necessary to fulfill her cravings. Ruby gulped it down with such passion and fervor that she managed to keep up with Yang's production, even as her stomach grew from being pumped so full.

It felt like hours that Yang remained locked in that orgasm and neither girl minded it one bit. They both wanted it to continue forever, though it eventually came to a bittersweet end. Softening just enough to extract herself from Ruby's mouth, Yang let Ruby free to move on her own.

Without Yang's fists clenching her hair and the shaft no longer filling her, Ruby gained the ability to pull back and enjoy the last remaining mouthful of milk that she hadn't yet swallowed.

Noticing that Ruby still had a mouth full of seed, Yang's attention locked onto the sight, waiting to see what she would do with it. That small, wonderful tongue started swirling around in the cum, stirring it up. Ruby's eyes closed as she moaned in pleasure, every taste bud in her mouth thanking her all at once for obtaining such a magnificent treat.

Just looking at Ruby playing with her cum was enough for Yang's shaft to stiffen right back up, and the blonde's heart nearly skipped a beat as Ruby closed her mouth and gulped it down with a satisfied moan.

"H-Hey, sis…" Yang started after a moment, still watching as Ruby seemed to bask in the taste. "Wanna find out an even better way to get this stuff?"

As much as she may have felt bad for abusing her sister in such a way, nothing would stop Yang from taking advantage of such a great opportunity.


	62. All Work and All Play

**Characters**: Yang, Junior, Random Students and Men

**Kinks**: Basic Sex, Slight Cum Play, Slut Character

**Summary**: _Both in school and at the job she's been forced to take, Yang deals with a certain sort of activity that suits her burning desires just fine. Even just an average day can be filled with more fun than she knows how to deal with._

Just a few minutes into the longest lecture period of the day, the students of Professor Port's Grimm Studies class all felt ready to bear the consequences of dealing with the Grimm directly rather than listen to more of the man's long tales. Hardly anything made the class at-all worthwhile, and the primary reason to enjoy the lesson had yet to arrive.

Boredom hung tangibly in the air, not that Port cared very much to change that. He already employed someone to take care of such things, and the click of an opening doorway gave everyone the knowledge that she came to do just that.

Through the opening door at the front of the class, Yang Xiao Long stepped through with a sheepish smile. She tried not to draw much attention, but the Professor wouldn't have it.

"Ah!" Port's lackluster story cut off as he looked at Yang, nodding at her arrival. "It seems Miss Xiao Long has elected to join us!"

"Sorry," Yang hardly ever appeared as anything less than confident, but being called out in such a way didn't leave her many options. "Getting changed took a while."

Though he nodded in acceptance of her words, Port almost instantly launched into his own tale about needing to change clothes, not that anyone paid attention. At that point, all eyes stared at what Yang changed into.

Instead of the normal Beacon uniform, the blonde's outfit consisted of only two pieces; a modified uniform blazer shaped to avoid covering any inch of her luscious, bare breasts, and a canary-yellow thong that narrowly gave her the slightest bit of decency.

In the end, as Yang started walking toward her fellow students' seats, decency was the last thing on anyone's mind. Least of all on Yang's as she stared at her peers, looking for the first one to receive the special sort of attention that Port assigned her to give. The sort that required such a revealing, arousing outfit.

As soon as she locked eyes with a boy that immediately blushed and looked away, Yang knew she had her first target.

Quickly making her way up the stairs, hardly a single pair of eyes stared at anything but her freely jiggling chest. Thankful for her aura, Yang always loved allowing her breasts to bounce about without worrying about aches later.

Within just a few moments, and after catching a few odd gropes while shimmying down the aisle, Yang stood directly in front of the boy she spotted.

First to speak, he tried his best to direct Yang's attention elsewhere, "I'm nothing special, you should just-!"

Before he could finish, Yang put her finger to his lips to silence him, then got to her knees and looked straight at his crotch. "I'll be the one to figure that out, buddy!"

Reaching forward and ignoring the next few small objections, Yang unzipped his already tightening pants. It took a little more effort than some of her less-embarrassed peers, but she quickly enough pulled his hardening cock out of his boxers.

Instantly, the smile on Yang's face brightened even further upon seeing what he was packing. Her breath quickened as she stared at what already looked to be one of the bigger dicks in the class, and it still grew by the second.

"Mmh~!" She couldn't help but moan in appreciation as she started rubbing up and down the shaft. "Let's get started!"

Before he could say a thing, Yang leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of his shaft. Her tongue swiped across the surface, giving her a taste of his cock that lit her taste buds up with the masculine sort of flavor she loved so much. She swirled the pink appendage around his thick head again and again to coat it in saliva as she moaned around it, quickly assisting his length in stiffening as much as it could.

Pulling away, Yang stared at the shaft in all its glory, twitching for attention before her eyes as she imagined it filling her core with its girth. For not the first time while servicing students in Port's class, she wished she didn't have to wait until her job after school to deal with her own desires.

Settling on the idea that she would give this guy a recommendation on where to spend his time after classes if he had the cash, Yang leaned toward the base of his cock. So close to his sack, her nose filled with a scent that hit her senses just right to drive up her arousal, making her more excited by the second.

Sticking out her tongue, she looked up with her lavender eyes as she pressed it against the base of his shaft, then slowly brought it up. From bottom to top, she gave the underside of his cock a shiny coat, then ran her tongue in a circle around the tip once more. Thanks to her own insatiable lust, just thinking about cocks would make the blonde drool. In the end, it meant her mouth worked as a wonderful way to wet a needy shaft, just like the ones she worked with every day.

Repeating the motion twice more, Yang ensured that most of his cock glistened with saliva. By the time she ran her tongue around his tip the third time, his body rewarded her with a thick bead of pre to lick up, lighting her taste buds up with the same salty taste she became so familiar with since coming to Beacon.

Reaching toward his shaft with both her hands, she grasped his length and started to pump up and down, spreading around the abundant lubrication. At the same time, she brought her lips down to the full sack right below and laid a kiss upon the surface, then another and another. Within a moment she opened her mouth further to all but take one of his heavy orbs inside her maw, licking away at the musky flesh and teasing the sensitive sack.

Above her, Yang watched as the boy writhed from her contact, jolting slightly in his seat with every touch. As inexperienced as he seemed to be, Yang knew he didn't have long left.

Making the decision to hurry things up just so he wouldn't cum by accident, Yang brought her mouth to the top of his shaft, gave it another quick, mischievous kiss as she giggled, then opened her mouth wide and started taking his length inside.

Inch after inch of thick meat filled her mouth, and more sunk deeper into her throat, Yang could feel his shaft twitching with the need to climax. Just like every other part of her, Yang's mouth ran hot, and combining with just how wonderfully wet her welcoming throat tended to be, he didn't have any chance of lasting very long.

By the time Yang pressed down so far that her lips touched the very base of his cock, the boy couldn't help but moan as he tipped over into a climax. The thick shaft making a noticeable bulge in her throat throbbed as it began to unload seemingly directly into Yang's stomach. The blonde stayed there for just a moment as she hummed in pleasure, always enjoying that bit of knowing she caused such a deeply-felt orgasm.

After a second she pulled back, leaving just the tip inside her mouth. More cum covered her tongue, giving her a taste of the treat she so thoroughly earned, with every shot. In the end, Yang pulled his shaft out completely, leaving her mouth open as she aimed his cock to shoot his last few ropes of cum all over her face, leaving her marked with his seed.

As one last gift for the boy, Yang made a show of it as she gulped down the cream in her mouth, then gave the head of his cock one last kiss before standing up. Passing him one of the wipes she kept in her blazer for others to clean up and a card for a certain downtown club, Yang moved onto the next student. She had a lot more to get through before the end of the lecture.

For the majority of students, time in Ports class passed by painfully slowly. For Yang, it almost felt as though the two-hour block ran for less than a quarter of that time. With the end of the two-hour time slot nearing by the second, she could only finish up one more classmate.

Thanks to all the other students she serviced, Yang looked like an absolute mess. Cum from guys and girls alike decorated the majority of her face and even more coated her heaving breasts. She'd spent her time tending to over two dozen different cocks and pussies, leaving herself needy all the while.

Her own core ached with a desire to feel some of those cocks in her deepest place, but Port painfully forbade her from going that far during class. He reasoned that she could wait until they were in the hallway like everyone else, but that failed to account for how horny Yang became as she tended to students and how desperately she needed to deal with her own arousal.

For this final student, she'd ended up working with one of the jock-types that she saw hanging out with Cardin every now and then. He definitely packed something worthy of his cocky attitude, but Yang started working on him with a plan to break down that confidence.

Starting with a quick, efficient deepthroat, Yang coated his shaft in enough lubrication to get to the main event. When he tried to taunt her for pulling off after just a few seconds, Yang silenced him by leaning up and wrapping her cum-drenched breasts around his cock. The smooth, warm, and sticky flesh made him gasp from the first contact, and she still had more to give.

As Port worked to finish up his lecture behind her, the blonde started bouncing up and down, giving the jock the best titjob he'd ever experienced. He needed to clasp his hand over his mouth just to keep himself as quiet as possible, though the lavender eyes looking up at him showed that Yang knew just how weak he was to her touch.

Pushing him even further, Yang leaned down and stuck out her tongue, swirling it around the sensitive tip of his shaft and sending even more powerful shocks of pleasure through his cock. Just a pair of minutes turned out to be all he needed before her heavenly chest proved too much to handle, and cum began to fill her mouth just as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

The last shots added to the cum on her chin and the mess that was her boobs, both painted with a thick layer of white that transferred partially onto her hands through the titjob. Regardless, none of that wet-dream inspiring look wiped the patronizing smirk off of Yang's face as she stood up, giving a short wave to the jock before walking away.

With Port's class over, Yang had just a pair of lectures left before the end of classes for the day, which meant just a few hours before she could get to work. Even if that amount of time wasn't all that long, Yang knew it would feel like an eternity, and a glance down at her thighs confirmed the theory.

Much like her upper body, Yang's thighs were soaked with juices of lust, though the glistening liquid down below belonged solely to her. Throughout the class, as was the norm for her, Yang soaked through her measly thong, turning it nearly transparent as the wet garment clung to her wet, needy lower lips. More than any other part of her body, Yang felt as though her crotch was on fire with arousal, and she needed those desires sated as roughly as possible.

Walking through the halls to her next class, Yang glared at the few couples fucking freely around campus, knowing that a simple quickie wouldn't do the job for her. She had to focus on her classes to some extent, though Yang hoped her teachers wouldn't mind her cum-stained look. She enjoyed it too much to clean up so quickly, even if it just added to her need.

Dust, she hoped she had a good shift at Junior's.

Hours later, she weakly waved goodbye to another satisfied customer. Still propped against a wall, she tried her best to catch her breath, but the aftershocks of an intense orgasm continued to rock her core. Cum leaked down from her well-fucked pussy, trailing along her thighs and mixing with that of the many other customers she'd already serviced.

Slowly, she fought against the weakness of her legs to gather the sticky bills of her payment, picking up one lien after another that all proved how much people loved fucking her like a whore. The exact type of whore she was, working at Junior's, though her official title remained of a stripper.

Nearly done with her shift, Yang couldn't deny that things were going better than she imagined. She got plenty of customers, and the majority of them gave big tips alongside big cocks, just like she wanted. There was only one real problem amongst it all, one 'bigger' than those perks.

"Xiao Long! Customer in room three, hurry up!" The voice of her boss, 'Junior,' called out to Yang as she tried to clean up a tad from her last encounter. "And get a uniform on before you go."

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Yang waved him off as she collected the last of the bills. He started walking away, only to stop as he heard her continue at a lower volume, "You can fuck off now, boss."

Like a tipping scale, the words clicked in his mind, passing an arbitrary point of going 'too far' by his standards. "That's it!" Junior turned back and glared at Yang, pointing his finger accusingly. "When you're done with these next guests, you're coming to my office!"

Yang let out a groan as he stormed off, knowing that she would be too exhausted to properly handle him by the time she got up there. It wouldn't stop her from giving him hell, but Yang realized she wouldn't be walking steadily on her way home.

Making her way to the staff area, Yang took care of her business as quickly as she could. She dropped off her cash with the twins, smirking as they grimaced from the amount of fluid covering the money, then made her way over to her locker to wipe herself down and grab a spare 'uniform.'

Honestly, she understood why they were sexy, but it seemed fairly pointless in the end. Putting on the tiny thong, one that didn't even fully cover the puffy lips of her pussy, then sticking on her emblem-shaped pasties, Yang was fully 'dressed.'

Finished with her preparations, Yang made her way to the assigned room. Taking a moment to catch her breath and prepare, she put on her sexiest smile and walked inside. A handsome gentleman greeted her with a cheer and a raising of his glass, filled with alcohol he'd clearly made the bar refill several times if the dazed look on his face meant anything.

Yang didn't mind. Drunk customers tended to last a bit longer, anyway.

Walking up, the stunning blonde surprised him by instantly hopping onto his lap, the whispering into his ear, "What can I do for a sexy man like you~?"

With a confident smile, he placed his hand on Yang's thigh, rubbing it without shying away from her barely-covered pussy. "The bartender told me that the blonde whore's ass was tighter than anything else in Vale. Wanna prove that for me?"

As she bit her lip, the phrasing used by the man just about set something aflame inside her core, more than most things she went through that night. The idea of having a reputation the entire city knew about appealed to her far too much.

Grinding against his lap, Yang moaned out as she reached down to unbutton his pants. "Mmh~! If you have the cash, I'll prove that for as long as you like, buddy!"

With a quick exchange, the blonde had a hefty set of bills sticking out from her g-string. Moving sensuously, refusing to give him a second without touching part of her body, Yang pulled his pants down and turned herself around.

"Ohh~!" Another delectable noise left her mouth as she sandwiched his cock between the plush cheeks of her ass, feeling the heat of his sizeable member clash with her own. "Let's get to work!"

Lifting up, Yang slid against his length to align his tip with the tight hole he paid her for. A rush of sensation burst through her as he roughly clapped his hands onto her ass, squeezing down and sinking his fingers into the soft flesh. With a thumb he pulled aside the tiny string of Yang's thong, fully revealing the tight hole between those cheeks.

Looking back and enjoying the way he looked at her with so much lust, Yang didn't try to tease him as she slowly sank down. His cock breached into that small opening and set his nerves on fire with pleasure as she stretched around him, squeezing tightly all the way.

Working her hips back and forth, Yang let out long, loud moans of pleasure as she took him inside. By the time she bottomed out, neither could tell which of them got more pleasure from their contact, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fucking they desperately needed.

Placing her hands on her client's knees, Yang pushed up and clenched her ass at the same time, gripping his cock so tightly he groaned and threw his head back. Just as she reached the top, Yang quickly bottomed out once more, sinking him all the way to the base inside her tight cavern.

"Fuck me!" It wasn't clear if it was a simple exclamation or an order as Yang started bouncing up and down, filling herself again and again with his cock. "You're so big!" It felt as though he was spreading her further than anything before, and Yang didn't know how to tell if that was a fact or simply a matter of how aroused she felt.

"And you're fucking tight!" He growled right back as he started thrusting up into her, matching her motions to slam into her depths with more strength. She screamed with pleasure as he wondered if he really was that big, or if Yang somehow managed to make anything feel big with how much of a grip she had. "You're definitely worth the price, blondie!"

Yang could only nod rapidly as she focused on fucking herself on his thick meat, adoring every bit of the sensation that came along with it. Even the constant ache of her jiggling chest did nothing but add to Yang's ecstasy as her words turned into nothing but moans conveying the message that she wanted his cum.

Luckily for the client, his natural stamina had an alcoholic boost that gave him even more time to enjoy the wonders of Yang's ass, and it gave him the inspiration to see if he could make things even better for himself.

Reaching around Yang's body, his hand reached the apex of her legs and licked onto the stiff nub right in the center, quickly rubbing against it with his fingers. Frantic motions drove him as he knowingly came closer and closer to an orgasm, yet still managed to have enough sense of mind that he could please the whore on his lap.

The instant he started playing with her clit, Yang's entire world seemingly turned into nothing but bursts of raw euphoria. She switched between incoherent screams and rapid-fire swearing over and over as he quickly tipped her over the edge of what she could handle.

With one last clap, Yang bottomed out with a cry of pleasure and climaxed tremendously, squirting onto the floor and her client's lap at the same time. She couldn't do anything but shake and moan with an open mouth as her ass squeezed the intruding shaft, again and again, pulsing around it to try as hard as it could to milk the cum he had waiting for her.

Obliging with a passion, the client grit his teeth and pressed with even more effort against Yang's ass as he tipped over the edge into an orgasm. Throbbing with every shot, he unloaded jet after jet of hot, thick seed into Yang's ass, filling her so well that she could feel it every time he stuffed her with more cum.

After a minute of panting and moaning together, Yang gathered herself well enough to pull herself off his shaft. It gave him a good chance to look at the gaping hole he just pounded, and his seed that started to leak out of it.

Reaching back and adjusting her thong for no real purpose, Yang looked back at the remaining cum coating the man's shaft and felt her taste buds beg for a treat.

Turning around and getting onto her knees before him, Yang just smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone I didn't charge for this, 'kay?"

And as the man felt Yang's lips wrap around his cock, he knew he would be coming back to Junior's for a nice, long time.

After she gave her last client her special 'gift' service, she headed off to the showers. If she had to deal with Junior, she knew he would be an even bigger pain in the ass if she didn't clean up first. Away went the sweat and cum she built up during her strenuous fucking, and on came a new uniform. He always made her wear one when he brought her to his office.

Catching her breath and trying to prepare herself, Yang made her way to Junior's office, a second story room that gave him a clear view of most of the club thanks to a wall of nothing but windows.

Refusing to give the common courtesy of knocking, Yang strolled right into his office, then stood in front of his desk. Resting a hand on her hip and cocking it to the side, she tried her best to look unintimidated by what she knew would happen. Thanks to the micro thong, pasties, and impractically tall high heels she wore, the message didn't come across as well as she liked.

Glancing up from his paperwork, Junior stared at Yang with annoyance on his face. "Sit on the edge of the desk, blondie." He ordered her simply as he stood up, giving no leeway in his tone.

Obliging, though with a roll of her eyes, Yang sat at the edge and tried to look unfazed as he stood in front of her, unzipping his pants. As Junior pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to let his cock out, Yang struggled not to shift in discomfort.

As she knew from past experience, Junior was big. Big enough that she had concerns about whether she could take it or not the first few times he fucked her. The thoughts were still there, though quieted down. The only thing she really had to ever worry about was the long day of soreness that would come afterward.

"So," Yang started, looking out the window as if she didn't care what he did, "what bullshit reason do you have for-"

When a heavy hand latched onto her neck, Yang knew she made a mistake in looking away, and talking back. It pushed her backward and essentially slammed her onto the desk, though her little remaining aura prevented it from feeling like anything other than a dull, dizzying thud.

The hand on her neck quickly turned into the hand slapping her breasts, filling her with shock after shock of masochistic pleasure. She tried not to show it, tried not to give Junior anything that he could use against her, but he made it so difficult when he knew how to press all her buttons.

"You were a real pain in the ass today," Junior said almost casually as he stopped slapping Yang's chest. Both mounds flushed red from the impacts, but the flush that started to coat the rest of Yang's body had nothing to do with that. It just told him how weak she really was to pleasure. "I bet you think you can do whatever you want since you've almost paid off the money you owe me."

Though she tried to respond immediately, Yang cut herself off with a groan as Junior lifted one of her legs and forced it up against the side of her chest. Her muscles strained to stretch so far, but he didn't give much choice as he held it there with one hand. She captured her breath after a moment, then tried to look at him with a confident smirk.

"I can do whatever I want because-!" And just as suddenly as before, Yang gasped as he interrupted her by ripping away her thong and shoving himself inside her wet, waiting cunt. Her walls instantly ached from spreading so far to fit him, but every ache just came as a pulse of pleasure to her senses.

With another thrust, Junior hilted himself inside. The tip of his shaft pushed against the entrance to her womb, forcing it deeper into her body just to accommodate his length. The distension of fitting him inside showed clearly on Yang's stomach, signifying her as his bitch, In Junior's mind.

"Let me tell you the truth, blondie!" Junior grit his teeth as he pulled out and started to slam down into Yang, using her like a toy to get himself off. "I know just what you're like behind that attitude of yours!

"You always act like you hate this job in front of me and the twins, but you're such a whore that you love it!" He slapped one of her breasts again with his free hand, then ripped off her pasties to leave them both bare before his eyes.

Though she wanted to muster up some sort of response, Yang could barely think at all. After an entire night of being fucked and working the poles, she was tired. More importantly, she was sensitive. Unfortunately, Junior knew how to use every bit of that sensitivity to his advantage.

The best way Yang knew how to describe the pounding he was giving her was bitch-breaking, and it was doing a damn fine job of trying to mark her as one of those bitches. She had the tenacity to fight back those feelings, at least temporarily, but not for long.

"Fuck! You!" Yang spoke back through grit teeth as she rolled her head against the table, trying to fight back against the pleasure he gave her. The only real method she had came in the form of squeezing down as best she could around his cock, trying to milk him of his cum before she lost the ability to handle it at all. "I'm gonna be out of here soon enough!"

Just an instant after the words came out, everything suddenly stopped. The pounding, as relentless as it felt just a moment before, ceased and left Yang gasping in her chance to focus on calming herself. He nearly brought her to an orgasm in just a minute of fucking her, and she knew she wouldn't stand a chance of lasting much longer if she didn't use the opportunity.

Of course, her concentration on that task broke as Junior pulled out of her, leaving her cunt empty and twitching in need of something to fill the massive space.

"What are you…?" She tried to look around for an explanation, but got nothing in response other than a pair of massive hands lifting her from the table.

Junior easily manhandled Yang as he wished, then pushed her naked form against the cold glass wall. The blonde gasped as it touched her sensitive chest, sending more shocks of sensation through her system.

"That down there," Junior started as he pulled her ass back, allowing him to line up with her pussy once more, "is what you're never going to leave!" He savagely plunged himself fully inside once again, then resumed his rough pounding into her cunt. Reaching up, he grabbed her blonde hair and yanked it as he wished forcing her to look in the direction he intended.

With no other choice, Yang had to look forward at the crowd of people below her, the entirety of Junior's club. Different waitresses and strippers littered the area amongst hundreds of partygoers, all filled with unbridled lust. Customers danced right next to actively fucking couples while Junior's whores walked around, offering their bodies for a price.

In truth, Yang loved it. She thrived off of the energy the scene gave off. Even with Junior behind her, fucking her stupid with his irritatingly big cock, she couldn't help but feel her body burn with desire just looking at it all.

She came as soon as she locked eyes with a random girl, one whom looked up from her drink at the bar to see a blonde whore being railed in the window. That girl pointed Yang out to another, then another, and quickly there were more and more people watching as she screamed out in pure ecstasy.

The juices spraying from Yang's pussy soaked Junior's cock and cum-filled sack, marking him with the proof that he made her climax in such a spectacular fashion. Even so, it didn't stop him for a moment as he continued to ram into her, filling Yang with his impossibly hard length.

By the time he finished, Yang's mind felt completely fried by orgasm after orgasm, and the feeling of Junior hilting inside and pumping her full of cum just set off another. Her legs shook to erratically to hold herself up as her suddenly pulled out halfway through his orgasm, letting her fall against the glass. The rest of his seed painted her body as she moaned and joted with pleasure, unable to do anything else.

When her boss finally walked away, it took Yang a while of staring out the window to really get a hold of herself again. Soaked in cum and her desires fully satisfied, at least for a time, she tried to think on whether or not she would ever stop working for Junior or serving as Port's attention assistant.

Probably not, Yang loved it all too much to let go.


	63. New Wardrobe, New Friends

**Characters**: Yang, Unnamed Mens

**Kinks**: Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Rape, Extreme Sex, Deformation, Extreme Insertions

**Summary**: _After a fun night at the club, Yang's just trying to go home. In the end, her already skimpy clothing has a few malfunctions that give her a night that's more than she bargained for._

When she finally decided to leave the club, Yang knew that the word 'tipsy' would be an enormous understatement in describing her physical state. She was wasted, far more than she intended when she left the dorm to party earlier that night. It didn't mean a whole lot for her as she tried to make her way to the airdocks, just that she stumbled a bit more than intended and that the morning sunlight would be a bigger enemy than normal.

Regardless, Yang shook off those thoughts and made her way down the street, checking several times that she was heading in the right direction. What a sight she made, swaying left and right as she walked down the many sidewalks of downtown Vale.

While she generally dressed somewhat provocatively in her day today, Yang went all out when she wanted to go clubbing. A positively tiny skirt that failed to fully cover her buttocks and made her legs and ass pop in the eyes of anyone interested. Even so, it didn't compare to her top, a loose golden piece that looked almost like a larger version of her typical scarf draping down to barely cover her breasts. Too much movement while wearing it tended to show off everything underneath, though Yang had long since become a master of showing only as much as she desired while wearing the shirt. At least, she could do it while mostly sober.

In her drunken state, Yang proved to be significantly less poised in her movements. Most of her time walking had at least one of her breasts nearly spilling out completely, though she made some effort to adjust her top when her sluggish mind noticed. She didn't notice for a second that her skirt similarly shifted during her walk, showing more of her ass and even a hint of her tiny golden thong underneath. Her clothes seemed out to expose her to the world, and Yang didn't have the focus of mind to fight it very well.

Unfortunately for the busty blonde, the world had a similar interest in exposing her just the same.

At about the halfway point of her walk to the docks, vertigo in Yang's mind proved too strong to go without taking a break. She groaned up until she found a bench, one that allowed her to take a much-needed rest as she sat down. She sat for several moments, then elected to get up and resume her walk. Judging by the last time she saw on the clock in the club, she didn't have much time before the ships closed down until the early morning flights.

Attempting to stand, Yang let out a shocked yelp as something tugged her back down to the seat. She looked around with wild eyes for the culprit but found no one. Again, she tried to stand up, only for a loud ripping sound to meet her ears. It confused her even further, and only a look back at the bench told her what transpired.

Having been caught on some sort of nail or other rough protrusion, Yang's skirt tore right off her body and in such a way that it was little more than two scraps. It took Yang a moment to even realize what she looked at, only to gasp and cover her crotch with her hands. A sense of embarrassment still managed to pierce through her drunkenness, making Yang blush as she tried to think of what to do. A quick attempt at retrieving the skirt only proved futile as she did nothing but tear it into more pieces, leaving her with nothing even remotely useful.

Looking side to side with a whine, Yang couldn't think of a single other option than to continue on without anything to cover her lower body and keep on she did. Her face remained flush with embarrassment as she passed under light after light and every gust of wind teased her mostly bare ass with their delicate touches. Of course, that didn't compare to when Yang passed by a pair of spectators, a man and a woman on some sort of date that looked at her with strange looks. She tried her best to quickly walk by, but her tall heels made it difficult.

As the humiliation of being exposed built up further inside her chest, Yang needed a moment's cover just to try and handle the feeling. She found that cover in a nearby alley, where she took up a place against the wall and held a hand to her heart, trying to calm down the increasingly rapid beating.

Her attempt worked, for a moment. The soothing atmosphere shattered as a growling met Yang's ears, and the snapping of her head to the side showed a large black dog almost invisible in the alley's darkness. Though frequently far from afraid of a fight, Yang knew she was in no shape to handle even just a dog. With wide, fearful eyes she tried to dash out of the alley, only to almost instantly trip and fall directly on her face. Only her aura protected her from feeling the pain of that hit, though it didn't stop her from becoming stunned for long enough that the dog leaped at her prone form.

Screaming in fear as a pair of teeth grazed against her lower body, Yang kicked with wild abandon at the dog. It took just seconds to feel a solid impact accompanied by the squealing of a dog, followed by the sound of it running away. Yang didn't give herself time to feel relieved before she got to her feet and walked away as quickly as possible, just in case the animal came back.

It took three blocks of walking for Yang to notice that the dog bit and tore away her thong.

Another cruel breeze informed her of the loss at it played with her unexpectedly bare lower lips, teasing them in a way that made Yang gasp and nearly fall to her knees. The embarrassment of before felt like nothing compared to the rush of humiliation that raced through her then and the knowledge of her intimate places being on display. Covering herself with her hands didn't do anything to calm her down as she tried to get to the docks as quickly as possible just so her night would be over.

By the time those airship docks came into sight, the blonde learned that the night held more in store for her. Even from her distance a few blocks away, she could see the yellow warning lights signaling the impending final departures, telling her that she had likely a matter of seconds to get there.

With no desire to spend her night away from the safety of her dorm after so much humiliation, Yang threw caution to the wind and uncovered herself just to help as she sprinted down the street. Almost immediately, her heels showed themselves to be too much of a hindrance, and with another whine Yang kicked them off, running away from them much faster with nothing covering her lower body. She appeared naked save for the pathetic covering that made up her top, the one that did not have a single thing to cover her breasts as they bounced wildly in her sprint.

Arriving at the docks didn't soothe Yang's racing heart in the slightest as she dashed to the nearest of the last two ships marked for the correct stop. With more lights flashing to signal that boarding processes were complete, Yang could see the long walkway prepare to close.

"Wait!" She screamed out, getting the attention of many passengers inside. They all looked out in bewilderment at the almost entirely naked woman running toward the ship, though none made any move to help her. "Don't go!" She shouted as she came closer and closer, only for that retractable door to begin its ascent to shut the passengers inside.

With desperation coursing through her veins, Yang sprinted as quickly as she could to try and make it anyway, wishing she had Ruby's semblance all the while. The door was above her head at the time that she got to it, and Yang threw all caution to the wind by jumping in hopes of grabbing onto the ledge and pulling herself up.

Yang obtained the right amount of height, but nowhere near enough coordination in her still-influenced state. Her hands slipped almost immediately, and with the cruelest sort of irony, her flouncy top flew up as well, yet managed to latch onto a small hook on the door. When Yang fell to the ground, failing in her attempt, the ship whisked her golden top up and off her body as it flew away, the pilots entirely unaware of the suddenly nude girl they left behind.

Falling to her knees, Yang stared with shock as the ship left with her last piece of clothing, leaving her completely bare. Her body felt cold as chilled wind caressed every inch, further locking in the humiliation burning in her chest.

Only the warning cries of another ship's take-off process snapped Yang out of her stupor, and a look to her side revealed one last ship with the right markings. She debated in her mind whether she should even bother without her clothes, but the idea of spending hours waiting for another ship filled her with too much dread to consider it for long.

Standing up and walking with shaky legs, Yang slowly approached the last airship and slowly boarded the ramp, covering her large breasts and bare slit all the while. She tried not to make eye contact as she heard people voice their surprise, but it wasn't until the sound of a heavy metallic door shut behind her that she looked up to see her fellow passengers.

Before Yang stood dozens of faunus men, likely just released from a hard, underpaying job that filled them with more stress than most could handle. Every pair of eyes locked onto her naked form with an unbearable hunger, one that told Yang just what they would do to her to relieve that stress.

"Captain!" Yang shouted as she attempted to bolt for the cockpit, only to scream in pain as a hand latched onto her golden mane of hair and yanked back, sending her sprawling to the floor. Her head crashed against the metal paneling, dazing her as she struggled to gain any sort of footing. The sound of rustling clothes and zipper filled her ears as she knew the men were pulling out their cocks, ready to rape her as they pleased.

She got to her knees and snapped her head upward just in time for another hand to latch onto her blonde hair pulling with enough force that she gasped in pain. The man brought her level with his exposed cock, and her eyes widened in fear. He alone already put the boys of her Heavy Combat class to shame.

Of course it does, her mind supplied as the still-hardening cock pointed at her shocked agape mouth. You're looking at a fucking horse cock.

In an instant, Yang's mind made a connection that it hadn't until a fat, flared cock tip pressed against her mouth despite the massive difference in size between his girth and her opening. If they were all faunus, she could almost guarantee that each of them had a different type of cock to punish her.

Before she could come to a state of mind that allowed her to snap out of her shocked stupor, the horse faunus in front of her reared back and slammed himself forward, forcing himself into her mouth and slamming into the back of her throat. The sudden, blinding pain of nearly having her jaw dislocated made Yang scream around the man's cock He didn't seem to care int he slightest as he started violently slamming his hips forward, attempting to bury all of his monstrous length down her throat.

Yang's body begged for restraint as her neck, then chest bulged from the massive insertion, outlining the faunus cock as it stretched her to the limit. In spite of the pain, Yang's mind couldn't help but kick in just as it had in the past, giving her torturous arousal alongside that pain. She could tell that the men around her would be able to smell it and use it to their advantage.

"I'm next, boys!" A voice called out as Yang felt a pair of hands latch onto her hips. They lifted her ass into position to be fucked despite her efforts to escape his grip, efforts that did nothing more than appearing as though she were wiggling in anticipation while her pussy became increasingly soaked.

Even as she continued to gag on the cock pounding her throat, paired with a set of enormous balls that slapped against her chin, again and again, Yang could feel the pointed tip press against her pussy. She found herself begging for not the first time in months that her cunt would stay stretched after being raped, but her aura always tightened it back up and made it so painful to stretch again later.

The dick at her slit didn't bother waiting for further preparation before he slammed himself forward, spreading her entrance wide as he hilted himself. Yang's screaming around the horse faunus' cock only heightened as the rush of pain and sadistic pleasure struck her, forcing her to spasm between the both of them as they got into a brutal, relentless rhythm.

The airship home would be a long flight, and every minute felt even longer to Yang. Tears poured freely from her eyes as the cock in her throat prevented her from breathing, allowing black spots to slowly overtake her vision. Her relief only came as the horse cock throbbed inside of her, making her whole body jolt as her face pressed against the man's hips. Yang's jaw pulsed with more pain as the already too-large shaft expanded more, and the agonizingly familiar sensation of having her stomach pumped full of cum soon greeted Yang.

By the time he pulled out, Yang's stomach already bloated enough to look pregnant, and she only got half a breath in before she collapsed and began spewing cum onto the floor. Moments of burning the taste of cum onto her tongue finally led to an instant of real air, only for raw, pleasure-filled agony to shatter what little sense of relief she had.

Yang couldn't tell from the initial insertion, but the rapist behind her turned out to be a dog faunus. She obtained that knowledge as he all but howled and slammed his hips forward with enough force to bruise, but more importantly, with enough power to make Yang's pussy accept his girthy knot whether it wanted to or not.

The scream that came from Yang matched the man's howl as the tip of his cock pierced into her womb, pumping massive shots of cream directly into her most sacred place. Her cunt squeezed down around his length as it forced her into an unwanted orgasm, further overloading her senses.

When another faunus ripped her head up by the hair just seconds after she finally stopped crying out, he found that she already blacked out, though it didn't prevent him from taking his place in her throat.

Minutes later, Yang finally awoke as someone slammed her body against the glass window of the airship, jolting her awake with the pain and sudden cold temperature against her sore chest. Immediately her nerves transmitted that same mixture of pleasure and suffering to her mind as her body felt like half a dozen men used her holes during her small reprieve. The only spot that didn't feel like hell was her ass, which apparently hadn't yet been used.

Of course, that was when Yang noticed the distinct sensation of a cock pressing against her unprepared ass.

"Nice to see you're awake, blondie!" A voice cruelly spoke into her ear, likely the same person holding her hands behind her back as his cock prepared to destroy her last hole. "Now you get to feel what a real tiger's like in bed!"

The realization of what those words meant came just an instant too late for Yang to prepare, though nothing Yang could have done would prepare her for the barbed cock that forced its way into her ass.

As it turned out, all the cocks that used her throat ruined Yang's ability to cry out as nothing but a rasp came out in response to her blinding agony. Her vision seemed to turn white as he started thrusting in her dry cavern, scraping welts into her sensitive walls with every passing stroke.

Yang rasped and writhed uselessly in view of the bright city below them, nearly blacking out again with every rush of pain. Her sore, gaping cunt squirted out pointlessly onto the floor as she went into another climax, her lavender eyes rolling up in her head. The little mercy given to her came in the form of the tiger faunus' pre-cum, which worked to barely lubricate his savage thrusting.

She didn't think it would be possible to feel more grateful that a random man came inside of her than when he finally hilted inside and began to spew his cum, though the torturous feeling of his salty semen hitting every small scrape in her ass did nothing but torture her more.

When he finished, other men quickly pulled her away from the window and started using her for themselves. She remained awake throughout the rest of the men using her body, going one after another after another in groups of two or more to break her for their own pleasure.

Her stomach stretched appallingly with load after load of cum, with none of them having any chance to escape thanks to the constant plugging of her holes with more rapists' cocks. Even the men who already spent their loads decided to have fun with the busty, ruined blonde, messing with her in whatever way they wanted. More of her hair was pulled in sharp tugs, and more than one clawed finger scraped against her sensitive clit to send a bolt of agony through her core that almost guaranteed an orgasm.

Just like the past, Yang could feel her mind breaking as they used her again and again, with the concern appearing in her head that they would never let her go and that she would never want to be let go.

With a dull thud, Yang suddenly noticed that she had a moment of no one fucking her, and nothing but the lingering pain and pleasure of all those men remained in her body and massively gaping holes, alongside so much cum that Yang could be carrying triplets.

Given nothing else to focus on at least for that moment, Yang ended up looking down at her enormously swollen stomach. It felt as though every bit of her guts was stuffed with the bitter substance, and she could feel it wanting to come out as it started to flow out of her ruined openings.

The men, as Yang quickly found out, wanted it to come out faster.

While watched with a sex-addled mind too slow to process the sight, one of the men brought his fist down in the act of utter brutality to punch her swollen, ready-to-burst gut. In an instant, the pressure mounted inside of Yang and her eyes opened wide as raw, mixed cum gushed out of every hole she had, including her mouth as she spewed cum all over her own face and hair. The rush of semen flowing from down below made it feel like her body flipped inside out, nearly making Yang black out again for the first time since the beginning.

Yang's lavender eyes appeared almost entirely vacant by the time the fountain of cum stopped pouring out of her, and only the last bits of her mind managed to understand the excited comments coming from the men around her.

"Her womb came out, man! That's her fucking womb! That's awesome!"

The smallest noises of effort came from Yang as she struggled to lift her head, needing to see what they meant. When she finally managed it, Yang saw that her womb almost entirely prolapsed, hanging out from her body as a ruined, cum-stained mess.

Everyone appeared to be interested in it, including Yang herself as she stared in a sort of horrified awe. Yet, one canine faunus seemed even more interested as he got onto his knees in front of Yang and leaned down toward the prolapse. Yang never would have expected him to then open his mouth and chomp down on the exposed form of what should have been her most sacred place.

Possibly more than anything else that night, blinding pain filled Yang as she opened her mouth in a silent scream, writhing as he bit down harder and harder. Only the natural toughness of her body and her aura prevented him from biting a piece off, and he kept applying more and more pressure, filling her with utter agony.

Going by the raucous cheering around her, everyone else absolutely loved it, and more than one decided to join in on the fun. Two more men got onto their knees on either side of Yang, then bent down with their mouths aiming for her breasts. Both of them had equally sharp teeth and strong jaws as they bit down on her stiff, delicate pink nipples, grinding them between their teeth.

The blonde between them all jerked and spasmed, with random bits of ear-piercing screams coming from her ruined throat. Her pain continued to increase as they bit down harder and harder, only for her level of suffering to be blown away as they started to pull.

At once, all three of the men began to pull on the tortured bits of Yang's body they held between her teeth, stretching them out. Her firm breasts deformed as they pulled up and out, seemingly trying to rip her nipples straight off of her body. Even so, it paled in comparison to the feeling of her prolapsed womb being pulled further and further, stretching out from her body.

Her flesh did everything in its power not to tear as they tried to all but pull her apart. They put so much effort into it that Yang could feel herself lifting off the ground, suspended only by their agonizing teeth.

Like some sort of last-second mercy, when Yang genuinely feared that they would break her body into pieces, the intercom chimed to let the passengers know they arrived at Beacon. With Yang's impossibly sturdy body to have taken everything they gave her, the men assumed she was a huntress, and the ones holding her by the teeth let go, dropping her back down.

Yang could feel her consciousness beginning to fade almost immediately upon release, right when her body had nothing left to keep it awake. She felt almost from an outside perspective as uncaring hands dragged her off the ship, then dropped her on the cold floor outside of Beacon.

Bruised, humiliated, covered in cum and filled with immense lingering pain and a prolapsed womb, Yang passed out in front of the academy, likely to be found in several hours by early-coming staff members.


	64. Let's go to Prison

this one is a yaoi

_It's lights out in the prison housing Neo, and one of the guards assigned to check up on all the inmates just finished one of his rounds. Fortunately for Neo's sex-starved cell-mate, it'll be another ten minutes before he comes back around to their cell_Neo feigned being asleep as he heard his rather large, muscular cellmate climb down from the bunk above him, not being able to keep the smug little smirk off of his pretty face as he listened to the sounds of the much larger man undo the buckle of his pants to free his massive, rigid cock. The intoxicating, heady, masculine musk of the man's turgid pillar of meat assaulting Neo's little nose and filling his head with thoughts of just what that sweaty fuckstick would taste like while swabbing his tiny throat.

Neo really couldn't blame the massive man for taking his chances the moment the coast was clear, as a matter of fact, Neo had been teasing the beast of a man for days, specifically so he would snap and fuck the little feminine boislut into the mattress until he was a squealing mess~!

Neo was very excited when he was introduced to his cellmate, having to look up to catch the eye of massive mountain of a man, and only having to look down a little bit to see the massive, thick, bulge snaking it's way down his pant leg. Oh yeah, the little sissy shortstack was going to love every fucking second of having such a massive, hung Daddy pound his sweet little hole~!

Trimming his prison clothes into a pair of mini booty shorts and matching crop-top to show off his curvy, femmy body to the larger man, making sure to keep his fat, girly ass in perfect, bubbly, jiggly shape whenever he knew the large convict was watching him do his squats and stretches, and even using his semblance to change his pajamas into a slutty little set of thin, pink lingerie whenever nobody but the man was looking, Neo knew that his new Daddy was looking for a time and place to make the small boi his pretty little prison bitch~!

And tonight, Neo had specifically teased the giant(to Neo at least) with a sweet little show of rubbing in a sweet, girly scented moisturizer all over his smooth legs and twin globes of jiggly, creamy pale boi butt~ All while dressed in a see-through pink camisole and little pink thong, perfectly holding his tiny little penis and testies in an adorable little bulge.

Now, finally, Neo was alone in a cell with a massive, sex depraved, musky, muscular man who just whipped it out expecting a sweet little hole to fill, and Neo couldn't be more eager~!

Neo didn't wait for the man to say anything before turning his tiny body on the bed to let his head hang off the side, eyes open and excited as he came'face to face' with the man's massive, throbbing, steaming hot cock and fat, swinging, lightly hairy nuts swinging deliciously underneath. The girlyboi was already drooling at the sight of the man's ripped body, watching gleefully at the thin droplets of sweat dripping down the man's heavy sack as the heat of the small, cramped cell made his manly scent that much more potent.

"You want to my slut," The man spoke, his voice deep and pleasing to Neo's ears as he stepped forward to press his hanging balls against the boi's girly face,"I want the whole wing to hear you slobber on these."

Neo pressed his cute little nose into the man's moist, smelly sack with a deep, needy breath, gasping and huffing against the convict's hot, steamy nuts with a loving, slutty eagerness that showed just how desperate he was to finally get some action from his hot as fuck cellmate.

With a beautifully slutty smile on his face, Neo made sure to grind his own girly features up and down the man's sack, biting his lip as he reached up to grip the man's thick member with both his small hands, delicate fingers wrapped around the brutal pillar of flesh as he began milking and jerking ever fat dollop of precum he could get to splatter across her chest.

Starting with a deep, loving kiss for each hanging, reeking sphere, Neo opened his little mouth and began lapping and lathering his slimy pink muscle over every single inch of the man's sweaty, musky sack. His own pathetic clitty leaking and dripping inside his little panties as he sucked up one, hairy testicle between his plump, cock-pillow lips, slurping and moaning around that fat nut while making sure every wet, lewd noise echoed throughout the entire cell, spinning and swirling his tongue over every little crevice it could reach as he thoroughly cleaned the man musk from the convict's full sack.

Neo moved onto the man's other ball with a wet pop as he released one musky dangler for another, eagerly starting the cleaning process all over again. A stray, curly pube stuck to his glossy lips as he made sure the next testicle was even louder then the first, grinning proudly at the whistles and catcalls echoing from the neighboring cells before turning this nasty little ball washing to eleven~

With a sweet little hum, Neo sucked up both balls into his tiny mouth. Stuffing his tight, wet little hole with pure, raw, reeking, masculine flavor before slurping and sucking as loud as possible as he happily listened to the strained growls and snarls of his new Daddy.

Saliva dripped down the girlyboi's face as he finally let go of both nuts with a loud squelch and a deep gasp, his eyes dazed from the pure manly flavor assaulting his mind as the man began slapping his throbbing, rock hard cock up and down against the femboi's rolled out tongue and pretty face.

"Goddamn! You really are a filthy little faggot!" The man couldn't help the predatory grin that spread across his face as he gazed down at the mismatched eyes of the little cocksock in his possession, roughly slapping his beastly cock over every inch of the little fairy's face he damn well pleased."But if a little nut sweat is enough to fuck you up, you sure you're up to actually see what a real man can do?"

Neo didn't need to answer, instead he just caught the broad tip of the man's cock as it slapped down on his tongue, lewdly slurping it past his precum glazed lips and into his eager little mouth, looking up at the man with one uncovered eye with hunger and excitement, challenging the massive mountain of a man to do his worst as he slurped and suckled every drop of precum that hit his tongue down his throat.

The convict saw no reason to drag this out any further, wrapping his huge, calloused hands around the boi's slim neck before taking half a step forward andsuddenlythrusting half of his rigid member down the girlyboi's tiny, contracting throat.

Neo had sucked tons of cock, throated just as many, but this new Daddy was fucking big, and suddenly having something that thick and rigid stuffed halfway down his tiny, slimy throat like he was nothing but a cheap sex toy left Neo nothing to do but violently gag and cough around the man's musky, steaming cock as he fought and forced every inch after into the tiny hole.

Tears streamed down Neo's face, his tiny clitty squirting all over his panties, and still perfectly on his back, the pretty boi could see nothing else but the fat, saliva slick set of nuts slowly getting closer and closer to his face. Every inch was a battle, and Neo could feel every small, forceful thrust as the man above got more and more impatient with how much of his fuckstick was left outside of his fucktoy.

"Really making a mess in those panties, aren't ya Sissy? I'm surprised anything even comes out of the pathetic little thing!" The man growled, suddenly yanking out of the boi's throat with a wet slurp before lifting one leg to brace against the bed frame, now perfectly angled to put his full weight behind fucking the girly ice cream themed faggot's sweet little mouth.

And fuck him he did, Neo wasn't prepared for one, brutal thrust to send the man's cock like a battering down his slimy cocksleeve of a throat, causing him to gag as loud as he could with his windpipe covered, the man's saliva slick sack slapping loudly against his nose and face.

The man obviously didn't care if Neo had gotten used to the way his bitchbreaker felt swabbing his throat yet, yanking his cock free till nothing but his now throat slime mixed with precum covered mushroom head was against the girlyboi's glossy, plump lips. He didn't waist a second fucking it right back into Neo's love tunnel, his heavy, sweaty sack slapping against his pretty face once again as he started his violent, brutal rhythm of throat fucking his new little prison bitch.

The violent tempo of the man's pounding filled the entire wing with the sounds of wet slapping of flesh on flesh and Neo's squeals and gags, said femboi's eyes having rolled up in his head as lines of slimy saliva mixed with bubbling precum dripped and poured down his beautiful features, connecting from his lips and nose to the man's constantly swinging, slapping balls.

The man laughed as he realized the pretty little faggot was enjoying every second of the brutal tonsil message, his hand having moved down to finger his little backdoor while ignoring his tiny penis completely, even if he was dripping all over himself. With a deep snarl, the man grabbed the sides of his fuck toy's pretty little head to keep in place as he made sure to spear his cock in as deep as he could go, leaning forward so he was jackhammering his cock down into the pretty boi's throat at a rapid, savage pace.

Neo could feel the man's cock throb in his throat, his thrusts becoming faster and more frantic as his orgasm drew closer and closer, and Neo began swallowing around his cock as fast as he could, slipping swirling and slurping his tiny, abused tongue around every single nerve he could reach, frantically pressing and fingering his prostate as he was used like a living cumdumpster.

The larger convict couldn't take it, slamming his narrow hips as fast as he could into the faggot's pretty little mouth, his balls getting ready to dump a heavy load into the tight wet hole before he finally let loose with a deep groan mixed with a growl, slamming balls deep one last time as he shot a hot, sticky, fat load of cum directly down Neo's throat.

Said sissy faggot could only cum once again as he felt ever thick, viscous, smelly, steaming hot string of chunky ballslop shoot down his throat and into his belly, swallowing every single drop his new Daddy gave to him like the eager little cumdump he was. And as the man pulled out halfway to shoot a few more strings into the boi's mouth, coating his tongue and tonsils in the gooey white cream, Neo savored the musky, manly, pungent taste that stuck to the roof of his mouth, slowly and lovingly sucking the cum out of the man's tip while sloshing the cum around with his tongue.

The man pulled out with a grin, not caring in the slightest as he shot to last strings directly onto his new bitches face, wiping his up and down his lips to clean his cock of the left over spit and cum."Goddamn, you're one eager little cocksucker ain't ya?"

Neo looked up at the man with one open heart shaped eye, his other plastered shut by a mix of cum and saliva, only responding by opening his mouth to show off the cum still filling his previously fucked hole, slowly swirling and chewing the chunky mess for the man to watch, one curly pube stuck to his cum glazed lips before he gargled the mixture into a bubbly, foamy mess. The man could see the small grin on the boi's lips as he finally closed his mouth to swallow the thick slop, two gulps slowly sliding down his throat before he opened his mouth back up at his new Daddy, showing that he swallowed every drop, like a good boi.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy fucking that fat ass of your's, Sissy, your lucky the guard's coming back!"


	65. Everyone's a bit slutty

Jaune hated Fridays. Not becausehe had anything against the day but that! Was in his own opinion the worstday of the week for the bunnyfaunus as that was often the day's when his heatkicked in and his team made good useof him...

Jaune groaned as he got out of bed checking the tightblack collar fixed to his neck as he sighed, as even this early alreadythe hazeof his heat was on him. As he felt his longgolden bunny ears along with anotherpart of his bodyhardenas he his breath became hazy as a low mona left his body as he knew his heathad come early and life was going to get difficult.

Jaune was much to everyone's surprise a rabbit faunus.He kept his animal features a golden pairof twin fluffy bunny ears on his head, that he often kept covered with a long tophat. No one knew what Jaune was not even Blake, who had somehow in her paranoia missed her fellow faunus in hiding. As Jaune kept his secret safe until one fatefulday when his life changed...

"OH! MY! GOD!"

The shrill sharp voice of Weiss Schnee said as Jaune panicked.

"This is bad! Bad! BAD! B A D!" Jaune thought aloud as his worstsecret was discovered as Weiss Schnee his notso secret crush had after her most recentrejection of his attempts at flirtation had accidentally knocked off his top hat exposing his twin golden bunny ears as-

"Arc! You've been holding out on me!"

Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs as Jaune froze.

"I..what?"

Jaune asked as Weiss looked at him with hungryeyes as the heiress summoned two new silverglyphsappearing on his wrist before punchingJaune dead in his gut making him gaspas he was brought to the ground by the tiny heiress who packed a surprising amount of firepower as he was forcedon his ass as-

"Weiss!?'

Jaune gagedcoughing up spit as Weiss handcuffglyphs stuck him into the Beacon garden bench as-

"You've been holding out on me bunny boi!"

Weiss almost snarledas she-

MPGHHG!?!

Jaune's mind went blank as Weiss saton his lap grinding her crotch to hisstrainingdick as she seals his lips with a passionate kiss. Making Jaune's eyes flash as Weiss slammed her lips on his own. Locking his own in a vacuum seal as-

Pah!

Weiss broke ther liplock with a messy plop!

"Weiss!? What are you doing?!"

Jaune asked not sure why his notso secret crush was straddling his cock nad-

"You've been holding out Arc!"

Weiss growled before yanking his pants off revealing the sizeablebulge in his boxers as Weiss pulled out his full footofbunny cock! Making Jaune gasp as his dick felt the cool nightair as-

"Fuck! It's big!You owebe Arc!"

Weiss snarled at Jauen making him whimperbefore taking her mouth and inhalinghis cock into her tight lips. Making Jaune's mind go blank as Weiss's mouthswallowedhis cock.

Taking his entire foot of bunnycock, into her mouth with a practiced ease, swallowing his bunny dick running her thing tight mouth up and down his cock. Making Jaune moanas Weiss's slim mouth bobbedup and down his monolithiccock. Making Jaune see stars as Weiss slurpedhis cock.

Running her insanely hot and talented tongue all along the length of his dick. Making Jaune moanas he took her head slowly painfullyup and down his bunny dick. Dragging her tongue up and down his cock taking him to the backof her throat. Only stopping when his dicksmacked!

The back of her throat as. hitting the bast of her mouth as she ran her mouth up to the tip of his cock delivering a lite biteto the tip of his dick. Making Jaune hiss!

As Weiss let go of his cock with a wet plop!Letting his cock sprung free of her mouth along withseveral long thin lines of silver salivato form long thin limes from her mouth to his dick connecting his purple cock head to her thin perfectSchnee lips as she planted a wetsloppykiss to his dicks head.

Pha!

Weis pressedher thin lips to the purple monster in her face kissing Jaunes dicks' tip running her thintongue all around his glands makingJaune struggle in his bonds as Wess took her mouth all the way back down his dick again.

Repeating the painfullyslow process of inhaling his dick, making his toes curlas the small girl worshiped his cock to the back of ther throat. Running her talent tongue all along its length deepthroating him time and time again before-

"Weiss!! I'm cumming!"

Jauneyelled as his dick had enough of the girls tight throat as his balls burst!As his dick throbbed filling the petiteheiress'sthroat with thickvirilefaunus cum as the girl swallowed his cum like an expert.

Taking all of his bunny cum in her mouth. Swallowing it with a wet gulp!

Easily devouring his seed as she inhaled his cum before releasing his dick from her mouth with a wet plop!Before glaring daggers at Jaune finding his lips with her own. Sealing ther lips together in a searing embrace.

Forcinghis own cum into his mouth. Making Jaune moan as his enhanced faunussenses tasted his own seed,as Weiss forcedhis own cum into his mouth as the heiress snowballed his mouth. Intertwining thier tongues together in asearingembracebefore-

"I'm going to fuck you bunny boi! You hear me!?' Weiss growled like a feral animal before taking off the silver drippingpanties. MakingJaune blush as Weiss aligned her drippingSchneePussy on his foot of bunny cock!

Jaune groaned out loud as she ran his tip to the edgeof her dripping wet folds coating jaune dick in her pussy juices and rubbing her drolling cunt all over him before droppingher cunt on him without warming making Jaune scream. As Weiss hissed in pleasure taking his entire length into her tight Schnee cunt making Jaune cry out as the tightestcunt of earth swallowedhis cock and-

"FUCK YES! I needed this cock!"

Weiss hissed as she saw stars, groaning in bliss as electricjolts! Of pleasure coursed through her asJaune'sstupid! Thick!Bunny cock spearedher.

Taking her regalSchnee cunt and stretchingit wonderfully apart as Weiss slammed her hips down onto Jaune's dick. Making loud wet smack! Smack!

Sounds as Weiss's cunt crushedJaune's dick. Her inhumanlytight regal folds, twisting and gripping.Jaune's dick, acting like a fleshyindustrial vice! As she slammed her hips up and down on Jaune's cock.

Tossing her head back moaning loudly as she rocked her hips up and down. slamming her hips to his own her cunt latchingonto his cock as she sealed her lips to Jaune as the boy melted.

Jaune was in heaven! This was it! He made it! He! A faunus with what everyone!Even Pyrrha! Called it astupid crush!

But now? Weiss Schnee of all people! Was now in public! Making loveto the girl of his dreams as he shot his tongue into her own mouth, tasing the saltyaftertaste of his own cum from her impossiblyaddicting blowjob form before.

Made his vision go dim as Weiss'ssharpblue eyes piercing into him as loud wet smack! Smacks!Filled the air as-

"Weiss! I'm cumming!"

Jaune yelled as his crush now his girlfriendand hopefully, future wife growled?

"Inside!Do it inside you bunny fuck! Don't you dare try to pull out!"Weiss growledas she tripledher breakneck thrust onto his cock. Making Jaune cryout as her impossibly tight regal folds cruellymilked his dick and-

"Cumming!"

Jaune yelled as his dick broke.As his balls burst as his dick throbbed. As his cock painfullythrobbed as it pumpedWeiss's tight regal cunt with rope after rope of thick, virileArc faunus cum. As Jaune moaned into Weiss as she sealed his lips in a vacuum lock kiss.

As her cunt doubledits tightness on his dick. Painfullymilking his cock its tight folds twistingonto his cock. Making Jaune cryout in pleasure and pain. As his bunnycock filled her regalcunt with his seed as both teens climaxed at once in a jolt!Of pleasure and ecstasy falling together in a shower of sweat as they collapsedinto each other's embrace.

Jaunes head was spinning. His cock was still throbbingpushing up rope of rope into her cunt. As he almost cried.Jaune was in heaven! He had just lost his virginity to the girl of his dreams. He found his girlfriend and he now was able to-

"Don't you go soft on me bunny boi!"

Weiss snarled?Into his ears, as Jaune looked up to an angry?Weiss as she groundher cunt onto his dick. Grinding her hips onto his. Making Jaunemoan as her pussyclampedaround his cock. Stirring up her already stuffed insides as-

"AHH!"

Jaune cried out in pain as Weiss took one of her expertlymanicured hands and placed it on one of Jaune's sensitivebunny ears. As she yanked!Up on his bunny ears making Jaune yelp! In pain, as she glared down at him.

"Don't you go fucking soft on me bunny boy!"

Weiss snarled as she began slammingher cunt onto Jaune's already soredick. Making Jauneyelp in pain as she began to fuck the boy again.

"Weiss?!I', still sore-

"So what!?"

Smack! Smack!

"Why do I care!? You don't need to worry about that, just keep that stupid bunny cock up!And keep cumming!"

Weiss glowered as Jaune whimpered as she once again began to crushJaune's dick in her regal folds. Making Jauen moan out loud as Wess made love-

No... Weiss was notmaking love to Jaune. She was fuckinghim.

Smack! Smack!

Weiss cunt slammedonto Jaune her regal pussy crushinghis cock and making him moan out loud. Weiss's lips crashed down like a hurricane.Forcing more wet smacks!Filling the air. As Jaune cried out his dick screamingin pain as the cunt crashedaroudn it.

Her inner cunt walls milking his dick maliciouslyas she fucked the boy onto the ground as more wet Smacks! Smack!Filled the air as-

"Cumming!"

Jaune yelled as his dick came again. As he came once again as his cockpulsedwith life. As it filled Weiss tight Schnee cunt again as she came againon his dick. Making him moanin both pleasure and pain. As she roughlymilked his dick and-

"Don't stop!"

Weiss growled once again yankinghis sensitivebunny ears. As he yelped!In pain as Weiss begna to fuck him again..

Weiss fuck Jaune longinto the night. Her hips crashing down on him like a steel piston. Her cunt cruellymilking his cock out of orgasm after orgasm for longhours into the night. As she fullyignored Jaune cried and screamed for mercy as Weiss fucked him senseless her cunt never once stopping its painful attack on his dick.

As her hips crashed down on him as loud wet smack! Smacks!

Filledthe air as wiss cunt brokeJauen bunny dick. Her regal fold breaking the mind of the bunny boy as Weiss rod him cumming, again and again, fuckingthe boy time and time again till his dick ran dry.And longafter he stoppedcumming.

"Fuck! That was good!" Weiss growled as her nineteenth!Orgasm rocked her boy as her frantic hips finally stopped crashing into Jaunes stupid! Thick! Wonderful!Bunny cock.

As Wess looked down the knocked outbunny boi was deepinto unconsciousness the poor faunus studstill had tears!?Comming from his eyes as reminders of when he beggedlike a girl for Weis to stop fuckinghim.

"Pathetic." Weiss growled her cunt still grinding into his wonderfulcock before taking out a cigarette from her dress and lighting it with her rapier

Fisht!

Her rapier lit her cigarette with a fwish!Of fire, as she took a deepdrag of her cigarette talking a long drag and blowinga plume of smoke into Jaunes knocked out face as she sighed.

"You can't fight worth a damn. ANd you scream like a girl getting raped when you cum. But! you got a damn lightningdick and I likethat. I'll keepyou." Weiss said taking out a small black collar with the words Property. Of Weiss Schnee On it.

Written in bright bold letters as she clickedthe collar on Jaune's neck as his newlife began... As Jaune was fucked into unconsciousness he should have savored that sleep for it was the lastgood sleep he would ever get...

You see unbeknownst to any but her sister Weiss had a rather peculiar hobby.You see Weill liked cute things.She liked fluffythings. And she espicallyliked fluffy cutethings.

Well, to be exact she liked to fuckfluffy cute things until they criedand begged for her to stop. And once she found out that Jaune Arc one of the banesof her existence turned out to be anadorable!Bunny faunus with a foot of bunny cock?Well, let's just say Weiss was a bit proactivewith her fetishes...

After claimingthe bunny boi and more importantly his bunny cock!As her own, breaking firsthis dick than his willwith her inhumanlytight Schnee cunt. And after learning much!to her sadisticjoy that Jaune not only suffered from heat he suffered from it almost weeklyWeiss decided to make that preciousbunny cocka bit of communalproperty between the teams, as a form of team bondingas Jaune's new life began...

"Ahh!"

Jaune moaned as a pair of amber eyes moved in the pitch black storage closet as low set smacks!And slurps!Filled the air as apair of searingamber yes rolled back and forth as Blake bobbedup and down his cock.

His fellow faunus had noticed his heat cycle first this time and had wasted notime in tracking him down tackling him inot a storage closet ripping off his jeans and deepthroating his cock.

"Blake!"

Jaune moanedas the enigmatic beauty worshipped his cock. Rubbing her thintalented barbedtongue along his shat. Taking his dick fullydown her tight throat. Making him groan before taking his cock back to the tip. Before gently biting down on his glands making him hiss!c

Before she fully removed her mouth from his cock with a wet plop! Taking her mouth down the side of his cock. Running her thin insanely dextroustongue all along the side of his dick. Draggingher tongue and fangson the side of his cock. Making Jaunemoanpathetically. Before she reached his sizeableballs.

Plantinga sloppykiss on both of them. Before swallowingthem one by one. Enveloping his balls and slathering them with her tongue. Cleaninghis balls as Jaume cried out as she took her mouth off his cock.

Draggin her mouth painfullyalong the other side of his dick. Making Jaunegroan as pulledher fangs along to the top of his cock. Planting another sloppy wet kiss. On his cock head. Twirling his glands whit her tongue before going taking his cock fully back down her throat. Making Jaune's eyes roll to the back of his head as he groanedas Blake painfullyworshiped his cock time and time again before-

"Cumming!"

Jaune yelled as Blake quicklyswallowed his cock, taking it fully to the base. As Jaune fired into her mouth as Blake greedilygulped down rope after rope of bunny cum. Running her ribbed tongue along his glands as he fired into her mouth. Making Jaune groan as she swallowedhis cum. Taking all of his thick virileseedwith a wet gulp!

Before removing her mouth with awet plop!

Before slamming Jaune into a wall selling theirlips with a fierce kiss making Jaune gagon his own cum as he screamedas Blakestight, searingpussy enveloped his cock as Blake began to fuckhim against the wall.

Smack! Smack!

Blake fucked the bunny boilike a faunus possessed. As she smashedher hips into Jaune's pelves. Her hips slamming into his cock as her cunt envelopedhis cock. Devouring it and clampingdown on it. As The bunny boi groaned.

Smack! SmacK Blake's tight velvety folds grippedhis cock. As her pussy milkedhis cock. As she fucked him into the wall. Her shimmering golden eyes ablaze with lust as she fucked her bunny.

Smack! Smack!

Blake let a feral growl leave her mount as she pushedJaune to the ground. Her nails digginginot his exposed shoulder flesh. Diggin into the bunny boi as she began to ridehis dick.

Her hips slamming down on Jaune's cock. As she fucked him senseless.

"Fuck Yes! Give me that Bunny dick!"

Blake growled as she fuckedJaune. Her cunt devouring his dick, as she fucked him stupid. Grinding and moaning as her hips crashed down onto him. Tossing her long raven black hair back as she rode the bunny's dick.

As Blake fucked him senseless,her nails duginto Jaunes flesh as she lifted his legs up forcing thebunny boi into a reversemating press. Slamming him into the roughBeacon rug. As Jaune reached up to the girl, taking one of her now exposed pink nipples into his mouth.

Making Blake gaps! As he bither erect pink mountaintops.Taking them into his mouth biting and slathering them. Making her groan as he grippedthe fabled Bella boot. As Blake attackedhim.

Her nails duginto him like he was prey, as her cunt atehis cock like an anaconda swallowing a zebra. As her hunterinstincts took over as she assaulted Jaune with her body. Swalling him whole and-

'Cumming!"

Jaune yelled as his dick throbbedfilling her cunt with thick virileArc cum. As Blaeks screamed. As her own pussy clampeddown. Milking Jaunes cock, greedily taking all of his scum as both teens screamed as they climaxed together beforecollapsing into a sweaty pile.

Even in pitch darkness, both faunus coudl see each other like it was the middle of the day. As they shared a sloppykiss. As they rolled their tongue in each others mouth before Blake began to grindher cunt still drooling with Arc cum into Jaune.

Making the bunny boy groan. As she begna to fuck him again. Slamming her hips into him again and again, one hand tiedto his chest. Twisting and tweaking his exposed pink nipples. Making Jaune Graon as the other grippedhis bunny ears.

Jerkingthem like she would yank a cock.

Stroking Jaunes sensitive animal parts making him mewlas she fucked the bunny boy making him cryher name. His heat-addled mind unable to comprehend his situation. Not being able to think beyond he soft nipples in his mouth or the tightcunt devouring his dick as he beggedBlake to fuck him harder. He moaned her name beggingBlake for more, begging for her to milkhis cock and-

AHH!

Both teens came at once thier bodies shaking and jolting like a live wire was thrust into them as they jerked with thierclimaxes as the crashed into each other like as a tidal wave of pleasure covered them. As they made out in the closet, cover in sweat and other variousbody fluids and-

BANG!

The doors to the close broke open as both fauns stared froze as the imposing figure of Glynda Goodwitch stood in the door.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The dean yelled looking at the twin faunus student entangledin each other's arms naked as the day they were born as-

"Sorry Jaune!" Blake yelled popping!Out of reality teleportingaway leaving Jaune naked, painfullyhard his dick sticking out loud and proud still coatedBlake's love juices as he moanedhis mind still hazed by heat as As Glynda licked her lips.

"Now, now, now. What am I going to do with you Mister Arc?" The dean asked already licking her lips as a hand reached under her skirt as Jauen began to glow purple as he gulped.

"YES!"

Glynda moaned out loud as loud Smack! Smacks! Filled the air as Glynda moaned, her impossibly tight but criminallyunderused cunt slapping! Down on the buddy dick that made up her chair.As Jaune groaned

Smack! Smack!

Jaune was farout of his own faculties as he looked forward grunt as ever meaty smack!Of the heavyheavenlydamn near globular pristine pale ass of the resident, Milf of Beaconslammed into his cock.

Jaune had no idea how he got into the dean's office, one minute Blake was fucking him the next? He was handcuffed to the dean's chair while she bouncedonto his dick. The tight electric!Milf cunt milking his dick for all he was wort. Making him moanweekly as the milf rode him.

Smack! Smack!

"Fuck! I needed this!" Glynda thought slamming her hips down onto the bunny boi. Jaune's cock was a stapleof her Beacon life. the thick longbunny cock of the boy provided crucialstress relief for the woman of Beacon. as she fucked herself down on his cock.

Smack! Smack!

Glynda's hips slammed onto Jaune's like a steel piston. As she fucked him stupid. Jaune's bunny dick stretchedout her cunt. Hitting her clean pussy walls drilling into her womb. As she moaned out loud.

Glynda had Jaune heat cycles down to a tee! Every time the bunny boi went into heat she made sure to find an excuse to take him for discipline.

In this case, Jaune was her chair.

Smack! Smack!

"Dear Monty! You have a good cock!"

Glynda moaned as her body shookas she came for the umpteenth time. Glynda had lost track of the amount of orgasms Jaune had given her over the past three hours. She had bounced on his dick like it was a gift for Oum. Taking all of his cock into her woefullyunderused cunt. Making Jaune mona as Glynda gritted her teeth.

Ozpin had delivered to her a tripleload of paperwork to her desk that morning. And after some hilarious! Incompetence by Port Glynda was stuck cleaning up allof her colleague's messes as the only thing that kept her sane and the murder rate low was the load after loadof bunny cum pouring into her cunt.

Glyna had noabsolutely zeroidea why Jaunes cum calmed her mind as it did. Maybe it was his semblance?There was something about his bunny cum espically! When he was in heat that just made her relax! It was like every thick virile rope just made her stress meltedaway! It calmed her mind and soother her irritation.

And notwant to strangle her boss and coworkers. So Ozpin made an exemptionfor professionalism in his interest of keeping his staff alive to allow Glynda her stressrelief as she fucked the tied up bunny boy senseless.

Smack! Smack!

"Don't you dare! Go soft on me arc! If you don't keep that bunny cock up for another hour you won't' leave my office for a week!"

The dean snarled safe in the knowledge that as long as Jauen was in heathis cock would never go down. And would stay hard longafter his last spurt!Of cum left his balls as Glynda smirked as she kept fucking the bunny boi wellinto the night.

After Jaunes ratherexhaustingextra credit,the bunny boy was tossedunceremoniously into the hall naked, moaning and harder than steel. As he bucked his hips futilely, his heat was on in full, he coudl not think he coudl not breathe!

All he coudl do was try to fine the nearest hot wet hole to put his bunny cock inside of and-

A shadow fell over Jaune as-

"Pain?"

Jaune thoguht as his face explodedin pain as a mace? Crash into him sending him flying across the hallway as he cried out as a shadow fell over him. "Carlisha?"

Jaune askes ears ringing and nose bloody as the female bane of his existence stood over him and sneered before a metal boot came to his face and his world went black.

Carlisha Winchester was a complicatedindividual.

Smack! Smack!

'Fuck me! This bunny cock is good!"

She hatedthe faunus with a burning passion. She believed that they were lessthan human. And was notshy about expressing this... unpopularshall we say opinion.

Smack! Smack!

"Fuck! Your' dumb bunny cockis hitting my womb!"

Smack Smack!

Yes. Carlish hatedthe Faunus with a passion and yet it seemed like to play atrick on her when it made her secret crush and love of her life just that. A bunny faunusknow as Jauen Arc. With a nice smile, blue eyes and a pair of stupid! Adorable!Bunny ears... Smack! Smack!

The same faunus she had currently found naked, obviouslyin heat and proceed to gentlywell ok she just knocked him the hell out, tied him up in a guest room and proceed to ride his dick like there was no tomorrow.

Smack! Smack!

"Oh, gods! How does a stupid animal's cock! Fell so good!?"

Carlisha wailed out loud tossed her long organ hair back wad buckingher hips like a wild animal as she ground her hips inot Jaune. Realising how gis dumb, fat faunus cock!Made her pussy stretch!As it pushed its way deepinto her drooling cunt making her inner folds quiveras they devoured his faunus bunny dick.

As it broke into her womb. As she crashed her hips down again and again on his tie up bunny form.

Loving the way shefuckedthe dumb animal as he moaned like a whore.

"You like that huh!?" Smack! Smack!

"You like being treated like a fucking animal! Becuase you area fucking animal!"

Carlish yelled as her body came.

"AHH!'

Carlisha screamed as her body shudderedas the dumb faunus cock broke into her womb filling her with his thick virilebunny cum she sighed heavily.

Letting her face fall nest to Jaune's tired bruisedface, his aura still trying to heal his black eye and shatterednose.

"Stupid sex faunus! With you stupid thick cock! Why don't you ever ask me out? I'm a girl to you know?"

The teen thought despondently as she cradled her loversface. Calrish was running out of ideas. She wantedJaune to ask her out on a date. Whether he was a damnanimal or not. His cock was fartoo good to miss out on. But he kept ignoring her!

I mean she alwaysflirted with him! She pulled his hair, spilled his food, messed up his face. She even pushed him inot a locker! How did he not get the hint!?

"why don't you push me in a locker and fuck meinside it?"

Carlisha asked the near comatose secret lover of hers as she continued to ride the bunny boi. making more wet smack! smacks!Fill the air as she fucked him well into the night.

It was latewhen Jaune got back to his dorm, bruised bloodied and all but collapsed bu his night did not end there. Far from it really.

Smack! Smack!

Jaune moaned as he feltlovedas a pair of perfectd cupbreasts smashedagainst his chest as a blood red pony tal along with a pair of sharpemeral eyes filled his vision as Pyrrha rode his cock!

Smack! Smack!

Pyrrha rode Jauen cock rining out the lastof his cum. Making him smile happily as Pyrrha grimaced.

The heat cycle did notgo as planned. Jaune managed to roam out before! He coudl be tendedto by her Nora Rina and Weiss. And thanks to a certaincat faunus had been used abused and more importantly hurt!

Smack! Smack!

Pyrrha grimaced as she ran her hands lovingly along her lovers face. Stoking his bruisedcheeks. Girmacign at his blak eye and shatterednose as she milked him.

His arms trussed up, hanging from the top of his bed as she slammed her hip into his dick. Fuckign him rytmically as she milked him tenderly lovingly reliving his heat as she shouldhave!

Instead Jaune got used by everyone but!His team and now was almost drained!

Jaune's heat cycles despite being regular did notlast very long. And the fact that Nor did notget her taste of bunny cock! Made Pyrrha shiver.

She did notenvy Carlsiha at this moment as Pyrrha shuddered in both thinking of the poor girls knees and as her own orgasm rockedher.

As Jaune filled her womb with bunny cum his face distortingin what had to be the male version of the Ahego. Or the fucked stupid face as she smiled.

Smack! Smack!

"Good boy Jaune.Now cum for your mistress."

Pyrrha said lovignly storking her boyfriends cheeks pulling his black collar snugly as she rode him longinto the night...


	66. Going Clubbing

_After spending a hard days work Jaune found himself wanting some quick action maybe a quick trip to his favorite dancer 'BellaBooty' could help him feel better_

Jaune had a hell of a day. Work was an absolute bitch to him today. He was walking all over the place, his back hurt, his feet were sore, and one of the women was being very teasing and she knew it worked the younger guys up. She just constantly had her top unbuttoned just enough to show off her big breasts and cleavage and her damn skirt was so tight on her ass and thighs.

"God damn it, Glynda…" Jaune sighed as his shift ended, then he quickly clocked out and left.

He needed relief from his day and he let out a smile, knowing who was working tonight. So, he drove to Junior's club to have a good time, watch some girls work the pole, and to see his favorite Faunus dancer. He arrived and went inside and settled down, then he watched the show. It was a place of no judgment and no hate. Humans and Faunus both worked there and people of both races came there to have fun, relax, and watch some of Vale's sexiest women dance for their pleasure.

All the girls that danced around the pole were absolutely gorgeous. The blonde with wild hair and big tits was always a tease to the patrons, taking short moments to squeeze her breasts together as she bent over for them. Then there was a shorter girl with orange hair that was nice and thick all around, always moving and swinging around the pole with high energy, giggling throughout her performance.

Then there was a more petite girl with long, white hair in two ponytails. Jaune had a thing for her beauty and elegance in her moves for a while, but it passed. Then there was a monkey Faunus girl with long, vibrant orange hair that never bothered to come out on the stage with a top on. She didn't like teasing, and she just didn't really like anything covering her breasts if she could help it and Junior was fine with that if it made her comfortable.

Jaune heard a whistle near him and heard a familiar human girl cheer. "Yeah, work it, girl!"

The Faunus giggled and blew her a kiss, leaving Jaune grinning because he knew the two were dating. Next up was another Faunus. Her body was very voluptuous. She had large breasts like the blonde from earlier, her hips were wide and thick, and her thighs were ones a person could drown in. What made the girl truly special was that she had both traits of a cat Faunus, ears and tail from a small mutation at birth, but it served to make her a very alluring performer as she moved and pressed the pole against her breasts, shaking them around it.

"You look sexy as always, Big Kitty~" The girl's petite fox Faunus girlfriend called, on break from bouncer duties.

Jaune knew Big Kitty, which was the girl's stage name, was the bouncer's girlfriend and the smaller Faunus had skills to make up for her size. Jaune had witnessed her toss a man three times her size on his ass for getting too handsy with her girlfriend during a lapdance, then she easily put him up on her shoulders and tossed him out. Junior usually didn't want anyone tossed out like that in the rain, but the short bouncer didn't care.

Jaune watched her end her performance and everyone cheered for her before her girlfriend went back to work and then the next dancer came out, another cat Faunus, one that Jaune knew intimately. The girl was absolutely sexy with the best ass out of every girl there, even Big Kitty. The way she shook her hips and danced around caught every guys' and girls' attention. She almost moved like a bellydancer and her skimpy outfit played into that, looking like something one would wear. And when she was on the pole, she was slow and sensual with it, always taking delight in seeing everyone's reactions and jiggling her ass for them all.

She caught sight of Jaune as she made a slow turn and she tilted her head a bit, smiling more at him before she winked at him. Just at that, Jaune felt more of his stress melt away and soon, her show ended and people cheered loudly for her and she subtly motioned for Jaune to go to one of the back rooms.

"Shake that ass one more time, BellaBooty!" Someone called out before she walked through the curtains.

She giggled and bent over, jiggling her booty for them all to enjoy and they cheered in unison once more as Jaune made his way to the back of the club. He passed through the doorway, nodding to the fox Faunus bouncer there, and he caught sight of his favorite girl. She wiggled her finger for him to follow and he did so eagerly, watching the ripples in her ass with every bouncing step she made until she led him into a small room. Usually for private shows, but Junior let his girls do more if they were comfortable with the person they were "entertaining".

Jaune sat down on the small, comfortable couch and she straddled his lap, holding her hands on his shoulders as she tilted her head a bit. "Rough day?"

Jaune nodded. "You have no idea, Blake. Could you imagine working with someone that constantly teases everyone with her body? Okay, dumb question." He said when he saw Blake smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"So, you're here for some relief?" Blake asked in as innocent a voice as she could give, beginning to slowly grind her hips against his crotch.

"Yes please." Jaune said and soon after, Blake caught his lips in a deep kiss, pushing her tongue past his lips and swirling it around in his mouth before Jaune pulled away and trailed short kisses down to her neck.

Jaune moaned and put his hands on her ass, roughly squeezing into her skin to cause a loud gasp, then she purred deeply as Jaune started to knead her soft cheeks in his fingers. Blake reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then she took it off and dropped it to the floor as the shiny metal chains and disks jingled until they stilled. She slid down his body between his legs and sat back on her calves as she took Jaune's nine-inch cock from his pants, already hard as a rock from watching all the girls showing off their bodies.

Jaune moaned again and relaxed completely when Blake started to wrap her warm lips around his cock. He just let the Faunus do all the work and laid his head back against the back cushions and closed his eyes, then there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal that small Faunus.

"I heard a sharp breath," She pointed at her ears, "Rough day, Jaune?"

Jaune opened his eyes and looked at her, nodding his head. "Yeah, rough day."

The Faunus smirked. "Have fun."

Blake pulled off of Jaune's member and turned to grin at her. "We will, Raine."

Raine nodded and closed the door back, then she went back to her spot outside in the main room. Blake went back to servicing Jaune and she bobbed up and down on him, using her tongue to slide across the underside of it and tease the underside of the head, which made it twitch in her mouth. She slowly started to make loud slurping noises and worked her fingers on his balls, massaging them while she used her other hand to slowly stroke his shaft. After a few minutes of Blake sucking him off, she tasted a bit of his precum and she hummed at feeling it on her slightly-rough tongue.

She pulled off of him and stood up and turned around, then she bent over and slid the bottom half of her attire down her legs, wiggling her backside for Jaune along the way while he worked to slid his own pants down to his ankles. Blake kicked the last of her clothes off and kicked her heels off her feet. She backed up between his legs and Jaune pressed his cock between her asscheeks, then he squeezed them over it to cover it in warmth and softness. Blake raised and lowered her ass and Jaune's member slid easily right between them. It was perfect. He used to want to fuck either of the other two Faunus he saw, but that would probably be a death wish considering one, the monkey Faunus' girlfriend always carried a large revolver on her person to protect her girlfriend in case any small thing went wrong and two, Raine was five and half feet of "Touch my mate the wrong way and I'll castrate you". But, Jaune had his own partner in Blake and he was happy for that.

"God, Blake… Your ass is always so damn good~" Jaune moaned.

Blake giggled, slowly moving her hips up and down and side to side. "Why do you think I'm called "BellaBooty"?"

Jaune laughed. "True enough, I guess. Best booty here."

"Vivi's a close second," Blake said, "Her whole figure is just so enticing."

"Too bad she's taken." Jaune remarked.

"I heard that~" They heard the other cat Faunus giggle outside their booth.

Both of them laughed as Jaune let go of Blake's rear and he pushed his cock toward her pussy, then Blake lowered back down and it easily slid inside, making her let out a loud moan. Blake sat in his lap and leaned back into Jaune's chest and started to slide up and down his body, making his cock pump in and out of her. Jaune grabbed her breasts and played with them as Blake did her work and he lightly thrusted up into her. It was slow, but that was exactly what Jaune needed. He just wanted to take it slow.

Jaune leaned his head in and lightly bit into the side of Blake's neck like he knew she loved, making her let out a mewl and she leaned her head back and to the side, letting him have a bit better access to her skin and Jaune took that as an invitation to claim even more areas of her neck and shoulder, urging her to move her body faster against his. The two had been doing this for months. When Jaune first bit into her skin after about four visits, he was the only one she wanted to do this for since and she was always happy to help him relieve all that pent-up stress and frustration. She needed to meet this Glynda woman and thank her.

"Mmm, keep marking me, Jaune~" Blake moaned and moved her hips around in circles, "Fuck, we should just start dating~"

Jaune hummed into her shoulder and slid his hands from her breasts down her stomach and rubbed her stomach with one hand while he started to play with her clit with the fingers of his other, bringing hitched breaths and higher-pitched moans and mewls from his cat Faunus fuck buddy. Blake bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes at the pleasure of Jaune's cock and his fingers flicking and rubbing her clit. She loved her job. She got to tease everyone with her ass and she got to fuck Jaune whenever he came there.

Jaune removed his teeth from Blake's shoulder a few moments later. "Blake… I'm gonna cum~"

"K-keep going~" Blake begged, "I'm close too~ You know I'm on the pill~"

Jaune picked up his speed and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck again, beginning to teasingly pinch her clit. Blake moaned louder and they rose in volume from there as she constantly let out moans and mewls, and sometimes actual meows as she moved faster with her hips as well. Soon, Blake gave a prolonged mewl as she came and her walls clenched tightly around his cock, and her body shook when she felt Jaune bite harder into her skin. Jaune thrusted into her pussy for a few more moments before he hit his peak as well, hilting himself in her as she slammed her hips down on him. Jaune filled her cunt up with multiple thick ropes of his cream and Blake mewled at the warmth, reaching her hand up to rub along his jawline, as Jaune moved his hips again, getting out every bit of cum that he could.

"Mmm, that was so good, Jaune~" Blake cooed, closing her eyes and just relaxing on top of him.

Jaune hummed into her neck and let her go as he lightly rubbed her hips with his hands. "This is always the best option for me. It's either this or go home and just jerk myself off, but where's the fun in that?"

Blake laughed. "You always have me to come to."

"And cum in." Jaune said.

"That too," His companion giggled and slid off of Jaune to sit next to him on the couch, "Hey Raine!"

A few moments later, Raine opened the door. "What's up, Blake?"

"Can you go get me my clothes?"

Raine rolled her eyes. "Sure." She replied and shut the door as she left.

"So… Hundred?" Jaune asked.

Blake shook her head. "Fifty for being such a loyal patron~" She said and kissed his cheek.

Jaune smiled. "Awesome. Now I have some more left over for drinks if you're interested."

"Why Jaune, are you asking me out on a date?" Blake asked coyly.

"I am if you want some drinks."

"Then count me in."


	67. Dragon Slayer?

_Jaune walks into RWBY's unlocked dorm after noticing they'd been gone for a few days and stumbles upon Yang viciously plowing her clearly unconscious and cum oozing sister from behind, Blake and Weiss lying passed out on the floor and wall with bruised spunk drooling cunts. Feeling a rush of threatened instinct Jaune decides to thoroughly claim and breed the fuck-hungry Futa here and now before she even has a chance to turn her attention towards his own claimed and creamed holes back at JNPR._

Jaune had been curious about where team RWBY was for the past few days.

Smack! Smack!

"Jaune! I'm cumming!"

Nora screamed as her ass gripped down on his cock making a fleshy vice as Jaune grunted filling the bubbly girl with cum making her teal eyes go wide with ecstasy as she collapsed onto her bed. Her ass redder than Pyrrha's hair from the rough spanking he had given to the girl.

Nora's face gained a cum drunk look in her eyes as she mumbled happily about slots and syrup as Jaune's cum pooled out from her ass. Bubbling and gurgling as Jaune sighed.

"Good job Nora."Jaune said smiling at one of his girlfriends. It had been some time since he breed his team. Jaune claimed all of his female team for his own. Fucking and impregnating them all in the first few months of Beacon.

Pyrrha laid on her bed a four-month baby bump in her stomach her cunt broken spilling out fresh bubbling cum from his last fucking. The red-headed goddess was knocked out after her blissfully fuck sessions as she moaned.

Her messy blood red hair falling to the floor as the bathroom door opened.

"Jaune."

"Rin. Are you ok?"Jaune asked the formerly comatose member of his team. Rin had been the victim of a four-hour long contortionist session with Jaune it the shower. Jaune had spent four long hours fucking Rin senseless in the JNPR shower making her scream his name until she finally knocked out as a babelling cum drunk mess.

"I am fine. I am still unable to walk without a limp but I am happy for it."Rin said rubbing a hand over her bump in her stomach. Jaune smiled as-

"Jaune~Jaune! Can you go get my headphones from Ruby? I lent it to her a few days ago but she hasn't left her room since."

Nora mumbled as Jaune smiled.

"Sure think Nora. I'll be back, Rin watch them?""Yes, sir."Rin said winking at him flashing her ample c cup breast that felt like heaven to Jaune. Showing Her twin peaks as Jaune smiled and walked out of the dorm.

"Wonder what happened to RWBY? They were here for a while then they just stopped showing up for classes. Hope they are ok." Jaune thought as he went across the hall and-

Smack! SMack!

Jaune paused on the outside of the door as he heard what sounded like the wet smacking of flesh on flesh. Followed by what could only be described as screaming? Coming from the room.

"Is someone in pain?"

Jaune thought as he knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"Jaune asked as the loud and wet slaps of flesh on flesh filled his ears low animalistic grunts entered his ears as he slid his scroll and opened the door.

Instantly Jaune was almost knocked off his feet by a tidal wave of pure must. Wet dank air that smells of sweat, tears and cum filled the air as-

Smack! WHACK!

Jaune's jaw dropped as he saw team RWBY or what was left of them.

Weiss… Weiss was no more… The once proud heiress was on her back her pristine dress torn to shreds, her one pristine Shane cunt was stretched to hilarious and decidedly unhealthy degrees and was fully broken, her once regal pussy lips were torn asunder with large blobs of gooey cum polling out of it covering her soft petite ass that was redder than her partners coat from what could only have been a brutal anal fucking.

Weiss's eyes had a far-off look in them as she coughed up cum her mouth moaning as Jaune balked.

To her right was Blake… Her ass leaking out a literal waterfall of cum, as her once

infamous Bella Booty was now so red and spanked it looked like it was raw flesh. Along with two meaty hand marks on it. Her ass was so cavernous that it looked as it Jaune could stick his whole hand in it and not touch her ruinedwalls.

Smack! Smack!

The wet guttural sounds of flesh on flesh pound filled the air as Jaune looked up and gasped.

"Ruby."

Jaune said as he saw Ruby. The girl was on her back thin legs lifted high in the air exposing her shaking normal knees as a massive cock slammed in and out of the girl's needy cunt. The cock was nearly the size of Jaune's own leg hammered into her drooling cunt. Ruby small pussy was being painfully stretched out as Yang slammed her futa cock into her own sister's cunt.

Gruning and growling as she-

"Fuck!"Yang growled like a feal anime her balls tensing and firing as she came again with her massive futa cock filling Ruby tight love canal. Making her stomach balloon out as her already impossibly pregnant belly grew to inhuman levels of cum as Jaune Balke

Yang fucked them… She breed and raped her teammates. The young fuck happy futa grunted in exhaustion her massive cock and melon size balls throbbing as she dumped rope after rope of gooey thick futa cum into her knocked out sisters destroyed cunt.

Ruby did even stutter as Jaune was sure her belly was going to burst with the large amount of futa cum in it. As Yag fumed Jaune began to act…

Jaune was running before he could think. His pants ripped off his twelve inches of cock rock hard and aimed right at Yangs dripping tight futa cunt. Jaune had no idea what he was doing but some deep-seated protective instincts kicked in and he knew that his harem was in danger and he moved to intercept.

"AHHH!"

Yang shouted her lilac eyes going red with shock as something long and thick forced it's way deep into her virgin futa cunt was torn open as the first cock to enter it in her life filled her up and made her gasp.

"The fuck?! Jaune-

"AH!"

Yang moaned as Jaunes dick wasted no time hammering straight into her womb, as Jaune slapped Yang's downright globular ass cheeks.

Making a loud smack! Fill the air as Yang of all people yelped! As her ass shook like broken water on an ocean her infernal cunt that felt like it was going to burn Jaune's dick off doubled its tightness on him making the boy gripped her perfect globular pale ass cheeks molding them with his hands. His nails digging into the soft plump ass of the young futa as Jaune thrust his hips forward and grunted. Yangs cunt was like a furnace!

Her inhuman tight cunt felt more like a massive hand on his dick than a pussy. A hand that was not only impossibly muscle but on fire.

WHACK!

"AH!"Jaune spanked Yang's massive ass with his free hand. Making the futa yelp as he began pounding her.

Smack! Smack!

Jaune's foot of cock slammed into Yang's boiling cunt making her quiver as she moaned.

"Jaune?! What are you doing?!"Yang asked her mouth shaking as her voice trembled as her cunt quivered. Jaune didn't' answer only kept up bis brutal thrusting. Driving his cock in and out of Yang burning sex making Yang scream.

Smack! Smack!

"Jaune!"

"Don't listen Jaune. Breeding a futa is hard enough, we can't let-

"Jaune! Wait!"

"If you let her go she coudl breed your harem!"Jaune's inner voice warned as he slammed into Yang like a piledriver. His cock punishing her cunt making the blonde futa yelp and moan as-

"AHH!"

Yang gave one last scream as she shuddered. Her walls become a literal death trap on Jaunes dick. Her cunt attacked his cock twisting and yanking it threatening to tear it off of him as she came. Jaune's cock throbbed all twelve inches, his balls tensed and his cock shuddered as it fired off its load of spunk deep into her womb.

The sudden impact of the infamously thick virileArc seed filling her virgin womb impregnating the futa with his child sent Yang over the edge howe own cock twitching. Filing up Ruby once more her cock pulsing itno Ruby's still unbelievably tight cunt making the girl scream in agony.

Ruby woke up from a nightmare of her getting raped by her own sister after Blake cut her hair for two days! Only to see that it was real! Yang was pounding her special place with her cock. Her massive most painfully stretching Ruby's most intimate area making the girl scream and kick her legs.

Her normal knees looked for freedom from her brutal mating press while Jaune?! Of all people was being her Ruby screamed as more of that thick messy futa cum forced its way into her before she had another mind shattering orgasm and passing out as all the teens came as one and collapsed.

"I did it…"Jaune thought tired as he pulled out of Yang broken cunt. The once proud futa was a moaning mess. Her pussy dripping out great globs of his own virile seed. Her pink folds twitching violently as Jaune sighed.

He did it… He breed the futa before she could set her sight on his own team.

"I couldn't save RWB but I saved my girls. Sorry."

Jaune thought looking at the gapping twitching remains of RWBY. Wishing they met better fates as he began to walk out of the room-

Jaune never saw the shadow fall. One second he was walking out of the room, the next he was inmid-air. His body lifted off the ground and slammed into the RWBY rug with the force of a meteor.

WHAP!

"AH!"

Jaune screamed as the air left his lungs, as someone slammed him into the floor the boy gasped blue eyes looking for his assailant before a wave of yellow? Came over his vision. As a heavy mass settled onto his chest forcing the air out of him.

"Yang!?"

Jaune shouted the formerly breed futa straddling his chest as-

"GEH!"Jaune moaned as something hot wet and slimy enveloped his cock as Yang deepthroated his foot of cock. Taking the entirety of Jaune's cock into her mouth. Taking it to the base of her throat, swallowing his rod making him grunt.

Before ripping it half out catching his tip in her jaw before biting roughly onto the girth of his cock. Making Jaune scream in agony as his aura flared up to protect him. Before she took his cock till caught in her teet. Shooting out her tongue playing with the tip of his dick. Making Jaune squeal as his mouth shot open.

'AH! Ya-

"MPHGHGHG!?!?"

Jaune's pleasured moans were snuffed out as Yang without precedence shoved all of her nineteen inches of girl cock down his throat Slammign her dick all the way into Jauen mouth moaning.

'Mmmmm. Virgin throat."

Yang tough moaning as her dick was assaulted. Jaunes tight inviting formerly virgin mouth took all of her cock at once. His jaw gaping as she forced her dick into his wet throat. Making him choke as her heavy futa balls smacked onto his face.

Yang gripped Jaune's well-toned ass that was like warm marble. The result of Pyrrha near endlessworkouts with him. kneading his taught ass with both hands and repaying him for earlier with a heavy smack! On his ass cheeks making his throat double in tightness as she moaned out loud.

"Sweet Monty you have a mouth!"

Yang thought her large child bearing futa hips slamming into Jaune's face. Making more wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh to fill the air.

Smack! Smack!

Yang' ships crashed down on Jaune 's mouth like a sledgehammer. Her cock breaking inot his jaw as she played with his cock. Yang ran her mouth up and down Jaune 's cock forcing him into a messy sixty-nine.

Her insanely skilled tongue wrapping all around Jauns dick slathering up as she inhaled his cock. Taking it to the base of her mouth. As she smacked his ass. Every time she did this it cause Jaune to moan into her cock making his throat vibrate and massage her cock.

Yang partially melted then and ther. The boy was too good! He had a mouth meant for fucking!

Smack! Smack!

Yang slammed her hips forced themselves into his face her heavy balls crashing into Jaune face what was now not only covered in his sweat, her balls swat but the pungent remains of his own messy creampie form earlies. As globs of his own thick virile seamen fell on his face. Making the boy gag as-

"MHPHP!"

Jaune screamed as he came. His cock firing right down Yang's constrictor like throat Yang inhaled the boy's cum like a pro. Draining his dick before raising her hips and slamming them down one last time.

"Here I cum!"

Yang thought as she doubled her breakneck speed. Her hips slamming home as her cock throbbed Making Jaunes cerulean eyes water as she came. Yang moaned her body shuddering as her co erupted into Jaune's mouth

Making his throat bulged as it was forced to swallow several large masses. That forced ther way down into his gullet. Jaune's that puled as his stomach was pumped full of baby batter. Yang's boiling futa cum made his guts bulge as he gained a baby bump.

Yang loved this part of sex. As she fucked Jaunes mouth. she loved seeing her lover guts bulge as she filled them with rope after rope of her cum. Yang would admit to liking Jaune. More so now.

The boy was bold. His first thought when he presumably saw Yang as a threat to his harem was to breed and break her?"That's my kind of man!"

Yang thoguht her hips pistoning into Jaune's face filling it with baby batter as they did.

As Jaune gulped as his mouth watered as he was filled to the brink by Yang finally finished her orgasm and yanking her cock out of Jaune's battered mouth with a messy wet plop!

As he did Jaune gaged and coughed choking up her cum wiping his own off his face as Yang flipped ove to her straddling him and smirking.

"Hey, ther lover boy! Let's talk!"

Yang said sling up to Jaune forcing him into missionary as he squealed. Yang ground her cock into his making her clearly superior size well know as Jaune balked. Jaune knew he was big. He was twelve inches long and two wide! But this? Yang was a monster. Her cock was nineteen inches long and four wide. Double his with and nearly the same for the length.

As she ground her cock into his Jaune squealedher large fleshy futa cock crushed his male one that was still painfully hard grinding ther dicks together Jaune felt his masculinity slip away as he was broke down.

"Pretty bold move there Jauney! You come in to knock me up then try to run? I like yourstyle!""Yang wait-

"Nope! You wanted to fuck me? Now you got me! I am going to make you into a fine wife!"Yand said aligning her ock to his twitch ass hole, ready to breed her man and-

"Wait!"

Jaune yelled as he kicked out the young futa's leg making her fall over. Jaune was desperate.

He kicked Yang off him. Sliding back as-

"AHH!"

Jaune moaned as Yang slammed her wide hips down on him capturing his cock once more in her infernal cunt.

"No way lover boy! You want to Yang? You are going to get Yanged!"

The blonde said twisting his nipples making him scream as she began to ride…

Yang broke Jaune's cock. Her infernal cunt slamming and writhing. She screamed as Jaune's dick made her cunt tremble. Forcing orgasm after a messy orgasm from her.

As he pumped her womb full of cum, Yang even open his face with her own cock as she fucked Jaune senseless.

Much to the boy's credit Jaune never broke. Even after Yang was done fucking him he kicked her off crawling back to the door and-

FSST!

"AHHH!"

"That is m my ass!"

Yang grinned taking her gauntlets and brandingher symbol on his pale naked ass. Making Jauen scream as he was marked as her property. Jane screamed out loud before crawling out of the room as Yang smirked.

"I like you Arc! You got fight in you! My wifeneeds a bit of fight in her! You don't want me to fuck your team? Fine! I won't touch em! But your ass? Your ass and cock are mine!"


	68. a rabbits crush

Smack! Slurp! Gulp!The low wet gutturalslurping sounds of a boy drowningon a cock filled the air as Velvet groaned.

"Oh fuck! your throat is so tight!" Velvet hissed, her wide heavybchildbearing hips slammed down like the meaty smacks of a pistol forcing all sixteen inches of her cock down her crushes throat! The wet guttural sounds of a boy choking on a cock and the heavy whackingbof balls on a face filled the air drowning out the sounds of the DJ as all of the Beacon dance floors looked on in shock.

Velvet had finally had enough! She had been waiting for Jaunebto notice her for affections and the combination of her heat cycle and that fucking slutty dress he wore proved too much! Soon the young futa ripped him from his newly minted girlfriend'sbarms slammed him to the floor and after some slight resistance shoved all sixteen inches of her cock down his hot tight human throat.

Pumping her wrist thick cock in and out of his mouth at an impossible speed. Letting the whole dancefloor heat the rough harshchoking sounds of a bot drowning on futa cock as-

"FUCK ME! You are too tight!" Velvet said as she came her cock fired down his mouth pumping directly into his gut! The whole dance floor winced as they saw several large masses force their way down Jaune's throat. His blue eyes went wide as Velvet's cock erupted like a volcano into his mouth! Jaune groaned out loud as a wet smear-filled his dress the decent sized tent was stained dark as his own cock fired Velvet groanedas she pumped him full of her thick baby batter. Making a large bulge appear in his gut.

"Oh fuck me I needed that." She said one before yanking her cock out of his abused mouth with a wet plop! As she did Jaune gagged and coughed desperately trying to get some air and to force up some of the futa cum inside of him. As the boy groaned-

"Ok time for the main course." Velvet said taking her still rockhard cock her turgid member hung proudly dripping pre-cum as she arranged herse Jaune moaned something unintelligible as Velvet spread his legs. His blue eyes widened in fear as Velvet sighed taking her thick cock and pushing it to his tiny, tiny ass.

"Wait! Velvet no!" Jaune screamed before Velvet pushedfor a moment her cock was forcedback his hole was just to small for her massive purple head to break in! But that moment passed as with a feral grunt Velvet's cock brokein to his ass. Jaune let out a shrill scream as she forced her cock into his tight tiny ass.

Jaune screamed as Velvet groaned.

"So tight, so good!" Velvet hissed as she buried her cock into Jaune's ass making him shred. She wasted no time before she began to thrust she slammed her cock in and out of Jaune's tight human ass. Forcing an arm-sized bulge into him as she fucked the boy stupid!

The boy was screaming like a bitch in heat, his seven-inch cock burst out flopping and spilling cum everywhere as the wet smack! Smacks! Of flesh on flesh filled the air! As she fucked Him Jaune was already embarrassed enough as the feeling of a fat cockin his ass making his dick fire off was too much!

As he yelped and moaned Jaune saw to his horror flashes of light! People were recording him!? Almost all of the dance floor had thier scrolls out taking pictures and videos of him getting fucked!

Jaune moaned the feeling of being watched somehow made it even better as he saw not only was he being filmed almost everyvguy and every futa had their cocks out even his own partner! Were masturbating to his ass getting stretched!

Smack! Smack! Velvet grunted Jaune's tight ass milked her cock like a vice! As she fucked Jaune her hips slammed into him like a piston! Her cock pulping his prostate making Jaune screamed like a girl as-

"Here it comes! This makes you mine!" Vlevet scread as her cock began to throb.

"Wait! Velvet! No!" "TAKE IT!" Velvet yelled as her cock fired itno his ass! Her dick exploded as Jauned shirked his own cock fired as he felt the sheer mass of half a gallon of boiling cum force it's way into his ass making him scream in pleasure as-

WHACK!A mass of cum smacked into his face. Every other cock came at once covering him in a messy bukkake as Jaune was painted white. As he mewled like a bitch in head Velvet graoned as she licked her lips. Jaune was hers now she just needed the final piece! As he yanked her cock out of his ass a water faull of cum spilled out making Jaune mewl as-

"Time to give me a litter." Velvet said as she impaled her tight futa cunt on Jaune's cock! Jaune would have scremaed in pleassure had a cock not been forced down his mouth! "AH! Fuck! I always wanted to do this!" A hot fieryvoice yelled as Velvet paused.

"Yang!? The fuck are you ah! Doing!?" Vlevet hissed as her tight futa cunt crushed Jaune's male cock. Her dick sitl fock har as her cunt tried to amputate his cock!

"I'm! FUCK! Just getting in on the action! I saw my chance you know!": Yang asked as she shoved her ninteen inches of leg thick cock down Jaune's throat. The other futa chocked Jaune on her cock as-

"YANG! GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Vlevet shouted rage in her eys as Yang began to slam her hips down into Jaune's mouth! Making harsher wet smacking and more guttural choking sounds filled the air as she began to hollow out Jaune's mouth!

"Oh come on! he's cute! I've been trying to fuck this tight piece of meat all year! But he's to fucking dense! Oh, fuck he has a good throat!" Yang moaned her mouth hung open as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure as she ruined his tight throat.

"Right? I'ts literally the best and hey! Don't distart! Oh, fuck! He's cumming!" Vlevet said as Jaune's cock fired pumping her tight cunt full of his baby batter.

Her cunt cruelly milked his cock ensuring her pregantcy as-

"Come on V! We can share!" Yang begged her cock still jammed into Jaune's mouth hammering his battered throat as Velvet groaned wanting to cuddle with her baby daddy and coo in his ear not argue with a fuck hungry futa!

"Why the fuck! Oh god! I'm pregnant! Why would i! AH! Share with you!?" "I'm awesome?" "Yang."

"Fuck me! Come on! Me and you ar frind and plus! If we share we get to spit roast him!" yuang said as-

"FUCK! Cumming!" Yang said as her cock fired her dick blasted into his gut. Pumping a gallonof boilign futa cum into his gut making him look nine months pregnant as-

"Fine! But I get to fuck him first in the week!" "Deal!" Yang said as the two futa's shook hands grateful on having a shared boyfriend as Jaune moaned wealky his cock mouth and ass broken in as he moaned weakly under the two beautiful futa's groaning in pleasure and thinking of his new exhausting life to cum...


	69. Free use day

The time had come... Jaune let out a low groan as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for it. Jaune felt a clawing sense of dread fall into his body as the dreaded day approached him as the clock ticked down.

Eleven fifty-six...

Eleven fifty-eight...

The clock ticked ominously down as itdrew near. The day Jaune loathed that come once a month everymonth came as a quiver of fear ran down Jaunes spin as Free useday approached. The day when anygirl could fuck a cock in Beacon without asking for the man's consent in the matter. As Jaunesuppressed a shudder and-

"Jaune. Just so you know I love you. And no matter what I say or do to you tomorrow know that you are the most important person in my life of?"

"I know Pyrrha. I'm just nervous." Jaune said as his partner and girlfriend gave him a melodic smile as she tucked herself into her bed as the rest of JNPR went to sleep as Jaune sighed as he rolled into his bed as the clock ticked midnight as he closed his eyes and hopedthat tomorrow would be almost bearable. As pulled the cover over his head as free use day began.

Jaune didn't have to wait long.

Schlick! Smack!

Jaune's eyes shot open as something hot, wet and ribbedran up his cock. As a moan left his mouth as a figured bobbedup and down on his dick.

"Blake!? It's five thirty!"

Jaune said moaning as the faunus beauty inhaled his cock. Running her mouth up and down his dick. Taking her time to latherhis cock in her inhuman tongue. As she ran her tongue painfully slow on his cock. As she sucked and smacked! His cock, taking it to the base of her mouth.

As Jaume moaned. The faunus beauty took his dick to the back of her tat making sure to run her tongue on the tip of his dick, before delivering alight bite onto his tip. Making Jaune hiss! As Blake played with his tip, before taking his dick out mouth with a wet plop!

Running her mouth along the side of his monolithic cook. Making him shudder as she took her mouth all the way to the side of his dick. Before swallowing his balls. Taking one of his large testicles in her mouth. As she sucked his balls making Jaune groan as she took her time with the human's balls. Making sure she took her time to swallow them both in her mouth individually, before running her mouth back to the base. Lathering him up to the tip before playing a wet kiss!

On his dick, making her lips smack! On his cock as several long lines of silver spit connected the two of them creating an erotic site of silver saliva and sweat before taking her mouth back to the tip swallowing his cock with a practiced ease and repeating the process, again and again making the knight's eyes roll to the back of his head as she worshiped his cock.

The enigmatic faunus girl inhaled his dick time and time again making Jaune's eyes rolledto the back of his head, as he shook and jerked under her gentle but firm ministrations before-

"Blake! I'm cumming!'

Jaune yelled as Black doubledher worshipping of his cock, and tripped her pace on her dick make more wet shlicking sounds filled the air before-

"Cumming!"

Jaune yelled as his balls tense and burstas his dick began to throb, as rope after rope of thick virilecum poured down her throat. as Jauen hand forced Blakes mouth on his dick. Where she swallowed his cock with a practiced ease.

As she masterfully took his cum down her throat swallowing every last drop with a wet gulp! As Jaune moned.

Blake took all his cum in a moment as she finished her worship of his cock, she removed her mouth from his freshly slurped cock with a wet plop! As Jaune gasped before-

"NGHHH!"

Jaune yelled as Blake wasted no time as she slammed her searing faunus pussy on his dick. Making him moan as her insanely tight walls gripped his dick. Taking him to the base of her cunt in amoment, as she slammed her hips down on his dick as she gave a low moan as Jaune's dick skewered her and-

"YES! I've been waiting for this!"

Blake hissed aloud as she finally!Got her some Arc cock! It had been thirty! THIRTY! Day's since the last free use day had come and gone and Blake needed her piece of human meat.

Smack! Smack!

Blake crashed her hips down onto Jaune's dick making him moan as she crushed her hips to his making wet smack! Smack!Sounds fill the air as she rode the human.

"Fuck me! You have a nice cock! A nice big stupid human cock!"

Blake hissed at the top of her longs as she rode Jaune's cock, relishing the electric waves of pleasure that filled her body. As the dumb, long and most importantly THICK! Cock stretchedout her tight faunus cunt as a low mewl filled her mouth as she crashed her hips down onto the boy's dick.

Smack! Smack!

Blake fought the moan on her lips as she bit her lips. The faunus girl fought to keep her voice under control as he humans dick stretched her tight folds. Filling her out and making her tight cunt gape wonderfully as the human was fucked stupid.

Smack! Smack!

"Fuck! You might not fight worth a damn but you dick as amazing!"

Blake hissed as Jaune glaredat her. The stronger faunus forcing his dick into her impossibly tight cunt as Jaune bit his tongue. He knew he was not the best fighter, and if he tried to resist Blake one it would do nothing. Two!

It might just trigger her bondage fetish and unless he wanted to wind up tied to a chair in the middle of the Beacon cafeteria with a sign saying FREE MEAT tied over his dick with a bottle of viagra again he needed to play ball.

Smack! Smack!

Blake mewled as she angled her cunt making Jaune's cock crush her G spot just right! As the fauns girl tossed her head back as a low moan left her mouth as the human's dumb, thick cock broke her pussy as she cried out an-

"AH!?'

Blake gasped as Jaune rose from his sitting position taking her c cup breast in his mouth and biting down on her nipples. Making Blake cry out as sharp jolts! Of pleasure filled her mind as he took her chest in his mouth and began to bite down on the making the girl shake.

"I'm not! You stupid f_uc_k toy!"

Jaune thought as he took the faunus girls nipples in his mouth. Taking them both in his jaw swiveling his tongue along her pert pink mountains. Crushing them between his teeth as he bite and sucked on her nipples.

Making her shudder as he bit her tips. Jaune might not be able to fight back in the traditional way but after a yearof monthly free use days, he learned to right back using more creative methods as he sucked Blakes nippled.

"Who said you can touch-

'ME!"

Blake hissed as Jaune found her G spot. Angeling his cock in her cunt and jamming his hips forward. Slamming his cock into her depths. Thrusting his hips to meet Blake's own with meaty whacks! As he fucked back against the girl and made the kitty pur.

Smack! Smack!

Jaune thrust his hips into Blakes pussy making her moan as she flicked her nipples. Taking them in and out of his mouth as his hands gripped the luscious Bella booty. Making sure to pull her luscious ass cheeks apart. Delivering a sharp smack! On her bubbly cheeks causing Blake to yelp! As he spanked and pulled her ass apart fucked and spanking her making her gasp! As her exposed her pucked rose bu as-

"Cumming!"

Blake hissed as she and Jaune both had their orgasm at the same times as the teens came at once. As Blakes cunt tripledits damn near death grip on his cock as Jaune's dick pulsed as it shot rope after rope of glory virilecum deep into her cunt. Filling her womb with his cum as both students shuddered as Blake purred into his ear, pushing Jaune back as he groaned.

Fucking Blake was always exhausting, as his chest crashed up and down from exhaustion as she ran her talented tongue all over his neck.

Licking up every bit of sweat off his chiseled abs and neck s she had a bit of revenue taking Jaune's nipped into her mouth and biting down on them as Jaune hissed as Blae begna to grindher hips into his crotch as she went into cuddle mode. As she ground her dripping cunt on his cock, as she readied herself for her next rodeo with the human as Jaune moaned knowing that his night had just begun and his day was cumming around the corner.

As it turned out the day did not make Jaune wait long.

"MPHHHG!"

Bodies groundand tongues fought as hot water poured down onto warm naked flesh as Jaune was forced into the corner of the JNPR shower as his teammate and good fried Lie Ran pushed her mouth into his. The generally quite mild-mannered pale skinned girl was an animal on free use day.

Pushing her mouth into Jaune's pushing him into the corner of the shower as her pussy walls clamped down on his cock as Jaune ran his rough calloused hands all over her thin but surprisingly plump body.

As his hand's gripped her ass cheeks taking in farmore ass cheeks then he thought was possiblebefore WHACK! Whacking them loud making her already wonderfully tight cunt double its grip on his cock as it stretched her open as she fucked Jauen into a wall.

Smack! Smack!

Wet smacking sounds filled the air as Ran fucked him into a wall. The insanely acrobatic girl putting a thin well-muscled leg over his neck allowing his cock to hammer her woman as she crashed herself down on it.

Making Jaune moan as their tongues fought for dominance as his hands smacked! Her ass making it jiggle like a broken pond as she inhaled his tongue in her own as the rough hot water beat down on them and-

"Jaune!"

Ran cried as her pussy shuddered finally hitting its climax as Jaune's cock throbbed as his cock pulsed as it erupted inside of her. Shuddering as it filled her tight cunt with his cum.

Making the boy grunt as he slammed his cock into the girl as he pumped rope after rope of virile cum into her tight waiting pussy as Jaune came deep inside his friend as they both kissed roughly letting the water rain ove them as he lifted her off her feet slamming her int the wall of their shower. As Ran wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips never once leaving his as he began thrusting into her womb hammering her pussy and making her screamas the water poured down around them...

"Now class! Who can tell me the answer to the begging of the great war? Mister Arc! You seem like you could use a break why don't you answer?" Oobleck as Jaune grimaced as he stood up.

"The faunus war-

'Daddy! Daddy!" Smack! Smack!

Jaune grunted as the impossibly tight pussy of Weiss slammed up and down onto his cock as Weiss rode him in public. The heiress wasted no time once class started. Stalking over to him flicking off her silver panties on his face before yanking his wounded cock still sore from Ran and Blake aligning it to her soaked cunt and filling her pussy with it.

Making Jane hiss and Weiss moan as her favorite piece of cock entered her dripping cunt. FIller her out completely as his dick bottomed out and gave her that wonderfully stretched out feeling she craved more than life itself. As his cock pulled her regal Schnee cunt lips apart as she gripped his neck with her hands and the fucking began. Smack! Smack!

"The fauns war-

"Daddy! Fuck me, daddy!"

Weiss cried slamming her hips into Jaune waist, at a breakneck speed, making more hard wet Smacks! Fill the air as she ran her mouth to his side bitting into his neck making his aura flare-up in defiance as he grimaced. Weiss had a daddy fetish a mile long, and once a month she reminded Jaune of that fact, by riding his dick for two hours straight in history.

"Didn't she hate her dad?" Jaune thoguht as Weiss cunt milked his cock, her regal pussly lips, latching and gripping Jaune's dick, sucking it into her depths and-

"Mister Arc? Please answer the question."

"The war-

"Daddy! Fuck me!"

Weiss cried as more smack! Smacks!To fill the air as The girl slammed her hips up and down on the boy's dick, her thin blue nails digging into his flesh. Making his aura glow blue as more smack! Smacks! Filled the air as she fucked herself stupid onto his cock as-

"Mister Arc! Please answer the question!"

"The faunus war was-

"Daddy! I'm cumming!"

"It started when the faunus rebellion on Menagerie"

Jaune yelled as his cock shudderedas Weiss womb broke. As Jaunes dick filled the unbearably tight Schnee cunt with his cum. Making her shudder as he filled her womb with thick see.

"Very good! Now onto the lesson-

"Daddy, I've been a bad girl."

Weiss hissed as Jaune gulped as the girl sealed his lips with a kiss as the normally frigid heiress who usually never spared him a glace was now impaled on his dick, fucking him senseless in the middle of class as Jaune groaned as Weiss lifted herself up and began slamming her hips down on him again as Jaune growled.

Placing his hands on the thing girls waist and gripping her. Making her yelp! "You want to be fucked like a whore?!"

"Yes! Please!"

"Then beg for it!"

"Please fuck me like a dirty whore daddy!" Weiss yelled as Jaune bent her over the desk. Slamming his hips into her, fucking her in a brutal doggy style as Weiss cried out his name calling him daddy! As even more wet smack! Smacks! Filled he as As Juen bent the Schnee girl over and breed his daughter as the class dragged on... "FUCK ME! You are good!"

Yang yelled as she fucked Jaune into a wall. It was the one! Time a month she got his dick and she was not going to waste it. The only twenty four hour period Pyrrha didn't keep a dam lock on his cock had cum and Yang was not goign to let a moment go to waste.

As soon as Weiss was finished with the boy. As she filled her greedy Schnee cunt with his cum, Yang walked over to him and yanked! Her off his dick. Making Weiss growl before she dragged him into a closet and began fucking into on a wall. Her boiling cunt milking his cock for all it was wort as Jaune motor boated her d cup breasts. Her hips crashing into his cock, making her groan as orgasm after orgasm was ripped from he burning cunt as she fucked the boy into the wall.

Smack! Smack! Yang slammed her hips forward like a mad woman desperate to get every last inch out of his cock before free use ended and she was back to using her fingers and Blakes fucking toys for a month.

"Why the fuck does that girl even have barbed dildos!? She's not a real cat!" Yang thought as she slammed Jaune into the wall milking him with her cunt and-

"Yang! I'm-

"Cum to mama!" Yang cried as Jaune's cock broke as it filled her cunt with cum. Making the girls own sex triple down on his cock squeezing down on it as she milked it for all it was worth as Jaune whimpered in her cunt as she drained him. As Yang smiled as her pussy broke the boy's dick. As he filled her up and she smiled.

"Jaune Arc! Versus! Nora Valkyrie!"

"Fuck me."

Jaune said as the area fight was announced as he groaned as Nora licked her teeth taking off her top and panties as they walked into the arena together.

It was over in a minute. One moment Jaune was on his feet, the next he was on his back his aura in the red and his vision spinning. As Nora knocked him out straddled his crotch and began to ride his cock.

"FUCKING YES!"

Nora cried as she put Jaune's legs over her shoulders as she began to fuck him Amazon style. Her impossibly tight and well-muscled cock slamming down onto Jaunes by now bruised dick. As the boy moaned out loud as his teammate fucked him.

Whack! WHACK!

Nora's lips crashed down onto Jaune 's like a sledgehammer, as the tiny ginger broke him as her pelvis slammed into him like a meaty auger. Making Nora grow heats in her eyes as heavy wet Smacks! Filled the air as she rode his dick like it was the last cock on Remnant.

Filling her cunt with his cock as she fucked the boy senseless. Grateful that she could finally! get a good dick as Pyrrha refused! To share him, as Nora crashed her hips into Jaune. As wet Smacks! Smacks! Filled the air as she groaned and moaned as Jaune whimpered.

"It hurts!"

Jaune grunted as his cock was broken. Nora's cunt was like a literal hand on his dick. It felt like a meaty hand was wrapped around his cock as it jerked it like it was trying toy an kit off. As Jauneg runted and moaned as-

"Cumming!I

Nora yelled as what was to be her first but definitely not the last orgasm of the hour-longclass ripped through her body as he body shook and her cunt threated to rip Jaune's dick into tow as both teens screamed as they came at once. Nora' pussy threatened to rip of Jaune's cock as his dick painfully throbbed and burst, painting her insides with his cum finish its sixteenth orgasm of the day as Jaune whimpered.

"Sun... it's time..."

Jaune said in his scroll as his friend gasped.

"Jaune! This is crazy! Think about this!"

"I did! Now do it!" "You will DIE!"

"I'm dead anyways...

Jaune said as he looked up in the hallway and grimaced.

"~Jaune~! Come out and play!" Velvet said cooing to him as-

"Lover boy! Get your ass here! NOW!"

Coco yelled from across the hall as he gulped into his scroll.

"Sunt it's time. Initiate battle plan Pumper nickel." "Monty save us."

Sun said as Jaune and Sun put a key into their scrolls simultaneously as Jaune sighed. He couldn't' do it! Velvet was in heatand Coco failed a test. If was fucked by them he would break. And be left a drained broke husk or worse! As he turned his ass a beep! Was heard as his jammer went off.

As Jaune signed as now she could find him as-

He didn't wait long. In a moment shattering glass filled the air as twin arms gripped his waist and Jaune vanished.

"Neo."

Jaune said as the diminutive woman licked her lips. Appearing in her apartment as she gently pushed him onto her bed. Althoguh gently and Neo meant she tossed him like a sack of brick as Jaune's gamble paid off. Jaune and Neo had a love straining order relationship. Neo like riding his cock and Jaune was scared shitless with her. Mainly because when you ex-girlfriend is just as apt as sucking cock as she is at slitting throat made a difficultrelationship. Neo slammed her lips to his as he mauled her plum bubbly ass.

Tearing off her thin leotard revealed her massive double d cups and her insane perfect hourglass figure.

, Serial killer or not, Neo was drop dead gorgeous, and if Jaune was going to end up as a carpet in her apartment so be it. She was going to remember why every time she stepped on him she walked bow-legged and yelped! He thought as he pushed the woman onto her back.

Taring of her bra making her yelp! As he angeled his bruised dick to her truly in humanly tight and soaking wet cunt as he shoved it inside of her making her give a silentmoanas Jaune slammed himself all the way into her crushingly tight honey pot griping her thin waist as she slammed her tongue to his and ther fucking began.

Jaune lost track of time. Days and night all blurred into one inconceivable mess of space and time as his entire world was Neo. He fucked her int he bed, every possible position, missionary, doggy, cowgirl, Reverse cowgirl, Amazon, Mating press sixty-nine. Slamming his cock into her impossibly tight cunt making wet fleshy smack! Smacks! Fill the air as he fucked her senseless.

Whether it was stretching her still impossibly tight cunt, or jamming his cock down her throat and making her gag! On his dick, as her eyes went dull To having his cock painfully hot dogged between her gloriousass cheeks that but even Blake's prized booty to shame. As she would often edge him relentlessly. Making his moan as she held off his own orgasm for hours bere he painted her back white.

Before slamming her into the ground. Jamming his cock into her pucked rose behind, and spanking her ass. Making loud wet Whacks! Fill the air as Neo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as he ruined her puckered starfish.

He ruined her holes, making her pussy and ass gape for the days?How long was he there? Fucking her so hard that neither of them coud walk right as they drowned in pleasure...

After some time and an infinite number of orgasms later Neo had her fix of Arc cum and decided it was time for him to go back to his friends, as needy cunts was a bit too harsh of a word for Neo to use no matter how justified she felt it was. Dropping him back off at Beacon. Kissing him goodbye as Jaune sighed.

"Home sweet-

"JAUNE!" Ruby cried as his best friend tackled him to the ground in a shower of red and yanked out his dick.

"Ruby!? What the hell are you-

"Iz Free Uz Day! You wax gone for a whole month!"

Ruby said slobbering on his cock making him mone as-

"ARC! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!" The angry voice of Coco shouted as Jaune's mouth dropped as he went out of the frying pan and into the fryer.


	70. ignorant is bliss or is it

_Little Ruby comes back to her dorm room after a long day of studying and training. But upon arriving at her door the little reaper finds a little black bow wrapped around the door knob. Without making a sound, Ruby peaks inside the dark room and sees something that makes her face turn as red as her cloak. Blake is on her knees, with her lips are wrapped around Jaunes massive cock sucking and making lewd noises. Maybe Ruby should get a closer look~ (threesome/ Innocent and Sexually curious Ruby)_

"Hah! I'm so tired!" Ruby said her arm falling flat to her side, as she made her way down the Beacon hallways. Today was an exhausting day for the young reaper. As she had spent all day doing nothing but work! From the moment she got up she had a test in Port that she did notstudy for! She had to spar with four different people today all form strong teams, and then! She was forced into a two-hour study session with Weiss. That even after two grind hours of her life that she would never get back she did notlearn a single thing from!

As Weiss had not even taught her, but instead went on a two-hour lecture about the good points of her as a team leader and now? Now Ruby just wanted to go to her dorm and go to sleep. Dropping her scythe Crescent Rose and laying down.

"I just want to go to bed," Ruby said in a tired voice as the five foot five reaper slowly made her way to the dorm room as-

"A ribbon?" Ruby thought as she noticed that a thin black ribbon was wrapped around her dorm's door, that was not usually there.

"Is that Blake's bow? Why is it on the door?"

Ruby asked clearly missing the obvious call for privacy that the ribbon stood for as her leader instincts kicked in.

"It could be a trap!"Ruby thought falling flat on the door rubbing her back flush taking out her scythe as-

"Sucking?"

Ruby thought as she swore she heard what sounded like low wet sucking sounds? Comming from behind the door, as she heard what sounded like heavy wet schlurps! And smacks!Comming from behind the door as it sounded like Ruby when she was drinking the last of a chocolate chip cookie milkshake buy meatier as her interest piqued as she opened the door and froze.

"Eep!"

Ruby squeaked out as a loud eep! Escaped her lips as she saw something that made her young mind freeze shatter and break. As she saw Blake her teammate and good friend fully naked, stripped of all her usual tight white clothes laid fresh and bare as the day she was born, on her knees with Jaune. Her best fired sitting over her face with his

"thing!"

Stuffed in her mouth. Making loud wet gaggingsounds filled the air as Blake schlurped his-

"It's bigger than dad's!"

Ruby thoguht her face turning redder than her cock as Blake swallowed Jaune's c-

"Why is it so big!? Why is it hard?! Dad's never looked like that!" Ruby thought her mind racing to understand jsut how Jaune's thing! Could become so huge as images of bathing with her father entered her head. She knew boy's and girls were different but this!? That was impossible! How coudl anything so huge be on someone? How was it comfortable!?

"How does he walk?"Ruby thought as there was no way! Jaune could walk such a hard thing!Between his legs as a low heavy breath left her mouth as her hand trailed up to her small chest instinctively as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Blake was devouring the cock in her mouth. Taking her face and bobbing it up and down.

Inhalin Jaune's dick into her throat, running her skilled tongue all over it as sharp wet sucking sounds filled the air. As Blake slurped and gulped done the cock in her throat. Taking her time to take her jaw all the way to the back of his cock, removing it from her mouth with a wet plop!Letting his angry purple head plop out form her moth as thin lines of precum and saliva connect the tip of his cock to her lolling tongue. connecting the two organs with thin drippingliquid lines that glistened in the light reminiscent of Ruby's own eyes.

Before planting a messy wet kiss on the tip of his cock head, before reopening her mouth taking half of his dick into her throat. Making Jaune grunt as she bit his tip lightly rubbing her teeth on his sensitive tip before dragging her ribbed tongue along his shaft sliding her mouth along the side of his cock. Dragging her hot mouth along its side. Making Jaune hiss in pleasure as she ran her tongue along the side of his dick.

Making more wet schlicking sounds filled the air. As Blake worshiped the cock in front of her. Repeating the process of slowly dragging her tongue along the side of Jaune's monolithic cock.

Making him hiss as she dragged her mouth and his cock coating them in spit before stopping at the front giving another quick wet kiss to his dicks head before taking it deep down her throat. Swallowing it hole before removing her mouth with a wet plop! Kissing hit tip before running her tongue along the side of his cock, her dexterous hands cupping his large testicles.

Running her hands to them and fondling them, before her mouth left his shaft as she planted a quick kiss on both balls. Before repeating the process time and time again. As Jaune grunted.

"What is she doing!? Why is she sucking his-

"His thing!" Ruby thought as her breath came out in a low husky tone, as her nads fell to her chest, as she instinctively twisted her nipples. Making her eep! As the first electric sparks of pleasure filled that she felt in her first life flooded her body as she began to gasps as her hands fondled her tits.

Making her nipples turn into sharp pink mountaintops as she fell to her knees, fondling her small B cup breasts as Jaune let Blake worship his cock.

As Jaune stood getting his cock slurped Ruby began to moan her hands moving up and down her breast twisting and gripping them. As electric waves of pleasure, filled her body. As Ruby yelped! And Gasped! As she twisted her nipples, as she pleasured herself for the first time.

Her hands playing with her chest, exploring her nipples as she fondled her breasts. As she bit her cloak as she fought down her own deep moans. Suffocating them in her shirt. As Jaune petted Blake's head as-

"Her ears!"

Ruby thought as Jaune petted Blakes ears as she inhaled his thing! And-

"Good kitty. Keep working on this treat." Jaune said as Blake kept up her slow grueling pace on sucking his cock, taking it to the back of her throat and out time and time again before-

"Blake! I'm cumming!" Jaune said as he grunted as Blake begna to tripped her bobbing on Jaune's cock as-

"Cumming? Where's Jaune going to go?"Ruby thought her lust filled eyes barely keeping her own body together as-

"Blake!"

Jaune yelled as she forced her head to the base of his cock, as Jaune's dick began to throb. As wet meaty gurgling sounds filled the air. As he flooded Blakes throat with-

" Is he peeing!? Jaunes' peeing in Blake!?"

Ruby thoguht gasping as Jaune's thing! Begna to pulse as something! Forced its way into Blake's throat, that made Ruby panic not knowing why the hell Balke would do that as-

Plop!

Jaune's thing popped out of Blake's mouth as a large wet white? As a glob of something hit Blake on her face making Ruby's eyes widen as she saw something come out of his cock that was entirely not pee. As it was white and gooey? And judging by how Balke was licking it off her face like it was freshly spilled milk and her a cat it must have been tasty as-

"Does Jaune's thing shoot out milk!?" Ruby thought gasping at how much this could change her life! Jaune could make milk! That meant her best friend coudl make her milk for her cookies! Think about all the money she could save! If she could just have Jaune put his milk in her cookies and-

"You ready for the next part?"

"Come to me. Put your cock! In me and fuckme!"

Blake said laying flat on her back, as she spread her legs revealing her glistening soaked pussy as Jaune smiled. Wasting no time as he wasted no time aligning his cock with her tight cunt as he grunted before thrusting-

" It's going inside!?"Ruby thought her eyes going wide as saucers as she saw Jaune put his thing inside!? Of Blake, as Ruby's eyes went wide as-

"Oh Jaune!" Blake screamed as-

"Blakes in trouble! Jaune's hurting her! And I need to-

"You like that kitty? You like your masters treat!"

Jaune said as-

"No way! No one coudl like have something that big! Inside of them an-

"I love it! Fuck me!"

Blake cried out Jaune pushed his entire cock into her tight pussy, stretching the walls of her tight cunt as Ruby gasped.

"How can she fit that thing!? It's thicker than my leg!"Ruby thought as she saw Blakes special place take something that was sider than her own leg! And almost half as long as Jaune beganslamming!? Into her special area. As Jaune's balls begna to smack! Into Blake's prized Bella booty.

As Jaune began to fuck her, slamming his cock into and out of Blakes drooling cunt, his dick spreading and spearing her tight hole as hard wetsmack! Smack! Sounds filled the air along with sharp yelps! From Blake and rough grunts from Jaune as the fucked on the floor of the team RWBY dorn.

Ruby let out a groan as her hand slipped under her skirt, reaching for her cotton striped Beoful panties as she felt a thin line of wetness on her fingers and-

"Did I wet myself!?" Ruby thought as she begna to panic as thoughts of peeing herself in public flooded her mind. "What will Weiss do if she finds outs about this!? She already thinks I'm a child!"Ruby thought as a string of panic began flowing into her body as images of her partner berating her filled her head along with more wet smack! Smack! Sounds as Jaune fucked Blake.

Ruby found her eyes fixed on the site in front of him. Her body fidgeting and moving in a way that she did not explain, she felt hot and itchy. Like she needed to scratch herself, as a thin line of sweat filled her forehead as she looked in front of her.

Smack! Smack!

The sounds of flesh clashing against flesh along with low mewls from Blake filled the air as-

"How can she fit that thing in here!? It's wider than my leg!" Ruby thought her jaw dropped as Blakes cunt was pulled and stretched as Jaune's cock slammed in and out of it as a breakneck speed. His veiny monster stretching and pulling her cunt. As her snatch devoured his cock. Taking it fully making it disappear completely into her waists as his balls smacked! Into the fable Bella booty making it jiggle like eaves on the ocean. It was like watching some type of magic trick!

As Ruby watched them her own hand came up from her crotch, the other still preoccupied toying with her nipples making a low blush appear on her face as she looked at her wethand.Ruby was equal parts relieved and confused. On one hand, it was not! Pee, on the other hand? It was a think clear liquid that did not have a particular smell to it, it was like nothing Ruby had ever seen. As she toyed with the liquid in her hand.

Before-

Smack! Smack!

The heavy slapping of flesh on flesh brought her back to reality as her and shot back down her skirt pulling her soaked cotton Beowulf panties to the side as Ruby's finger dove inside of her sex.

"AH!"Ruby cried her body shaking like she had jsut been jolt as the first electric tingle of pleasure shot up her pussy. As her fingers begna to dance and play in her slit. Her thin hands made wet schlicking sounds as she begna to finger herself.

Her mind exploded in pleasure as she began to plunge her fingers inside of her. Ruby had no idea! That this coudl fell so good! That playing with her special place could make her body fell like this!

Ruby felt like she was on fire! Ad her fine slammed into and out of her pussy. Coating themselves in her own live jsut as one hand plunged into her sex the other roughly twisting her nipples as she began to moan.Smack! Smack!

The walls were filled with the heavy wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh as Jaune and Blake fucked as Ruby begna to finger herself. Her sharp moans overshadowed by the rough guttural sounds of flesh slapping flesh. As Blakes mewls of pleasure could be heard through the hallway, as Jaunce fucked the faunus into the ground.

Giving her no mercy fucking her straight into a hard mating press forcing her onto the ground grinding his cock into her cunt as it broke into her womb making Blake's eyes go cross as she began to mewl.

"Master! Master!"

Blake cried her lust filled brian finally snappingand giving in to her masochistic side as Jaunefucked her into submission.

Smack! Smack! Jaune never once dropped his pace crashing his hips into Blakes, slamming his cock in and out of her before sealing her lips with a rough passionate soul-searing kiss as his hands mauled her supple exposed breast as-

Smack! Smack!

Flesh slammed into flesh as Jaune fucked Blake and-

"AH!"

Ruby cried as she fingered herself, as her body was overcome by pleasure activated her semblance. Causing her fingers to dive inot her slit at a breakneck speed making her fragile young mind shatter and shake as her fingers delved into her pussy making Ruby's eyes go wide with pleasure as a low pool of juice came from her crotch and spilled on the floor and-

"Blake! I'm cumming!"

Jaune said as more meaty Smacks! As-

"Me too! Do it inside! Don't pull out, I want to fellyou in me!"

She cried out as Jaune doubled his thrust plowing inot Blake as he cried out-

"Cumming!"

Jaune cried as his balls tensed and burst his cock exploding inot Blake's cunt. Filling her womb with rope after gooey rope of thick virile arc seed as her pussy clamped down on his cock as her own orgasm rocked her as both lovers climaxed as one and-

"JAUNE!"

Ruby cried as her mind went blank as she kickedopen the door as her legs spasmed as the door burst open with a loud WHAM!

As it was kicked down by the spasming reaper as Ruby's first orgasm was ripped out of her causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. As she shook like someone had put a live wire in her as-

Ruby's paused, time paused. Everything pausedas Ruby's wide silver eyes looked into a shockedpair of Blue and gold as Jaune and Blae still firmly intertwined in one another's limbs as they just saw a masturbating Ruby getting off while they were fucking as all three teens looked at each other and blinked owlishly...

"R- Ruby!?"

Jaune asked his jaw-dropping as Ruby Rose his best friend and the most innocent person in the world as she was masturbating!? Her thin hands all over her clothes, one into her dripping slit the other yanking her nipples as she screamed at the top of her lungs. As an orgasm tore through her body making it shake like a live wire as-

"Ruby!?"

"GAH!"

Jaune grunted as Blake took notice of Ruby as her already amazingly tight pussy doubled its strength making Jaune gulp! As she milked out two more long lines of cum out of his cock before-

"Ruby!? What are you doing here!?"

Jaune asked cheeks redder than her cloak as-

"What are you two doing here? You are in Blake! What's going on!?" Ruby asked a confused heavylook in her eyes, as she looked up to Jaune with a strang longing in her eyes as-

"This is perfect!" Blake thought as a gleam came to her amber eyes as she saw it. A golden opportunity just came into her lap as the literal!Situation from Ninjas of love! The sibling splits! Jumped into her lap as a shy innocent young girl came into the tryst of twin lovers as Blake Growled.

"Ruby. Me and Jaune are dating-

"Since when!?"

"Since a month ago. But when you date someone you do things to make them happy."

"Doing that makes you two happy?"

"Oh yes, Ruby it makes us very happy. Would you like to see how?" Blake asked as Ruby 's wide silver eyes perked up as Jaune's mouth dropped as Blake smiled.

"W- what is this?"

"Ruby. That's what we call a cock."

Blake said as Ruby sat on her knees, eyeing Jaune's massive bitch breaking cock, the meaty organ right in front of her face as her breath tickled its angry purple head making Jaune hissas he stood up wondering what the hell Blake was thinking!"That's Ruby! Yang's precious cinnamon role! If we do anything! To her, she's going to put us through a wall! And not in a fun way, like she did with us in the bar!"

Jaune winked to Blake desperately trying to see what the hell Blake was doing as the cat faunuspurred.

"A cock?" Ruby asked in a far too innocent tone as Blake nodded. "Yes Ruby, and when you touchit, it makes Jaune fell good," Blake said taking her mouth and licking Jaune's tip making him his as his cock flinched.

"It moved!"

"That means it feels good, he likes it when you lick him. Isn't that right Jaune?" Blake asked taking her mouth and gulping down his cock swallowing in whole, taking it to the base as Jaune gasped.

"Yes! I love it!"

Jaune said as Blake deepthroated him once again, taking his bitch breaker to her throatbefore letting it go with a wet plop! As she let his saliva coated dick hang gree as she grinned at Ruby.

"Ruby? Do you want to make Jaune feel good?"Blake asked taking her hand's fondleingJaunes balls in carefully planned out patterns making him moan loudly as Ruby nodded."Yes...

The young reaper said as her legs began to twitch as her body felt the familiar itch between her legs as Blake nodded.

"Then suck it," Blake said as Ruby gulped, not sure how she could fit that thing into her mouth as she gulped! Before taking her small cute virgin mouth to Jaune's angry purple tip. As she kissedhis tip. Recoiling in shock as Jaune gasped, his dick twitching as it slammed into her nose and covering her face in Blakes throat juice and precum as-

"See? Jaune likes it when you do that. Now open up." Blake said as she held Ruby's jaw apart as Ruby opened her mouth and took Jaune's tip into her mouth. Swelling the head of his cock as Jaune grunted.

"She's tight! OH god! Sweet Monty her throat is like a damn pussy!"

Jaune thought as he fought to keep his hand off of the young reaper small head. The saml girl taking his dick to its head before gagging as her gag reflex kicked in as the sheer width of his cock forced her mouth open. Spreading her cute adorable jaw apart. As Ruby sucked her first cock.

Her small tongue running all over Jaunes tip, flickered out instinctively like a snakes tongue as ruby teased his glans making Jaune moan before she removed her mouth with a wet plop! As she nad Jaune gasped as-

"Good Ruby. That was a good first try not let me show you how a real pro does it." Blake dai nudge Ruby asked as she inhaled her boyfriend's cock taking it to the back of her throat, making Jaune's toes curl as she swallowed his cock as Jaune's night began.

Jaune was in heaven as twin mouths enveloped his cock. Jaune's mind went blank as both Blake and Ruby took turns taking his cock down thier throats. Blake deepthroating him to the hilt, taking her lover's cock with practiced ease. As Jaune rubbed the head of his girlfriend scratching her faunus ears as she let his cock go form its warm trap with a wet plop!

Before Ruby took over, the adorable reaper was still not able to take his cock beyond a third of the length down her tight young throat that was tighter than most pussies Jaune had fucked practically vacuum seal on his dick, as he hissed!

As Ruby bobbed her head up and down his cock, testing her still in place gag reflex as she too let go of his cock with a wet plop! As she let go with a gasp! As Jaune saw her mouth cover with his own cock juice and her cute mouth agape with long thin lines of saliva coated precum connecting her to his cock in a wonderfully erotic sight as Blake taught Ruby how to not just suck but worship his cock.

Blake took one side of Jaunes cock, running her mouth along its prodigious length dragging her tongue and teeth over Jaune's cock. Lathering his cocks right side, slathering his cock up with her mouth. Rolling her tongue along his length before finishing her long drag on his cock. With a swallowing oh his balls as Jaune groaned.

While Blake took his right Ruby worked his left side. Running her tongue down the left side of his cock. Making Jaune's face twist in pleasure as Ruby struggled to drag her mouth along his cock, but fought through it as she found Jaune's bass taking one into her mouth sucking on it for one painful second. Before taking her mouth back up to his tip.

Slathering his cock with her tongue before joining Blake at the tip. As she shared a salaciouskiss with the faunus girl. As their tongues danced and teased around his cocks tips. As they both kissed his tip simultaneously making Jaune groan as the two girls worshiped his cock. Slathering it in thier throat juices as they suckedhim dry.

As the two repeated the process again and gamin dragging thier tongues up and down his cock, s slather him up in thier throat and sucking his balls before-

"Blake! Ruby! I'm cumming"! Jaune said as his cock finally had enough as his climax neared.

"Coming? What's coming?"

Ruby asked taking his cock to the tip licking his tip enjoy the oddly salty taste to his meat as-

"It's time for you treat Ruby," Blake said in a hushed tone gripping Jaune's dick stroking him to climax filled the room with wet meaty slicking sounds as-

"Is this where I get milk!?"

"Yes... This is how you get your milk." Blake said barrel suppressing her smirk at the innocent Reaper eyes shined. As Ruby put her mouth to Jaune's pulsating tip eager not to miss a drop of her best friends milk as-

"Cumming!"

Jaune said as Blake pushed Ruby out of the way aligning his cock to both of thier faces as Jaune erupted on the two girls. Spewing his seed all over their faces painting them white as their mouths hung wide open and-

"That's not milk!" Ruby said as something thick and salty entered her mouth as Jaune's cum shot into her face making her gag and cough before-

"It's not milk it's better.' Blake said gripping Ruby by the face and pulling her into a kiss, as Ruby's silver eyes widened in shock as Blake stole her first kiss forcing Jaune's cum into her mouth. As the two girls snowballed one another swapping Jaunes cum into each other's mouths as his dick continued to erupt hot cum on their faces and plaster thier faces white. Making more wet slurping sounds fille the air as Ruby and Balek made out with each other diving their tongues together while being covered in Jaunes fresh cum.

"Blake that was-

'AH!?"

Ruby said as Blake pushed her to the slid her slim dextrous fingers deep into Ruby's virgin pussy. Making the girl tossed her head back as she moaned her name as Blake begna to mercilessly finger her. Jaune was already ready to pop! As he watched the two girls making out covered in his cum. Blake pinning Ruby to get the floor diving her fingers into her exposed slit as Ruby made the cutest moans and gaps as Blake fingered her. Expert making the girl quiver as she played with her slit, flicking her clitoris and twisting her nipples as Ruby cried out.

"Blake! It feels too good!"

"Do you want me to make it feel even better?"

"Yes! Please make this better! Don't stop!"

Ruby said as Bake nodded as she moved for Jaune to slide forward, as he nodded without a word positioning his cock between Ruby's legs as Blake hissed into her ear.

"Ruby, do you remember what you say Jauen and me doing earlier?"

"When he was... inside of you?"

"Yes Ruby, Jaune's going to do that to you now and it's going to feel wonderful," Blake said as Ruby panicked surely ther was no way that thing could fit in her! As Jaune aligned his massive cock to her tiny slit. Making Ruby moan as a heat built up in her crotch as she felt a need to have Jaune in her.

To take his massive thing into her tight lips. And have him slam his cock home against her for the rest of time!As she groaned lightly as she groundher soaked pussy lips to bus cock as her legs wrapped around his back, Jaune aligned his cock with her slit grimacing once as-

"I'll try to be gentle."

Jaune said before gripping her thin waist and pulling her to him as he thrust his cock into Ruby's pussy tearing past her hymen as he stole her virginity, making her eyes fly wide open as he speared Ruby to the hilt as she screamed.

Ruby froze, her body went stiff as a board as she was speared by Jaune's cock.

"It hurts!" Ruby thought as small teardrops of pain left her eyes as Jaune's bitch breaker broke clear past her hymen and broke her womb as she gasped.

"FUCK! She's not human" Jaune thought to grind his teeth as he hilted himself inside of Ruby as he hissed internally. To say Ruby was tight was like to say Mora was a bit energetic. A woeful understatement as he ground his teeth.

Ruby's formerly virgin pussy clung to Jaune like an industrial clamp. Her hot wet walls gripping Jaune's dick lick a wet vice, slamming down on him with enough force to break iron. As Jaune was convinced! That when he pulled his cock out of Ruby's cunt he would either become the king of Vale! Or it would be a god damn diamond! As her industrial like fleshy vice clamped down on his cock."It's like she's trying to break my dick!"Jaune thought as he ground his teeth, forcing his cock out of Ruby. Her insides fighting him every step of the way.

As her tight fleshy walls fought to keep him inside. Making Jaune grunt in exertion as he got his monolithic cock half out of Ruby. Refusing to let her cunt break him as he started to thrust into her.

Smack! Smack!

Ruby was in heaven, Smack! Smack! Each thrust Jaune slammed into her womb as he stretchedher pussy to an obscene degree, as her tight cunt was forced to accommodate something three time's its size as Ruby gagged.

Her body was too young to deal with the pleasure as Jaune's cock hammered her womb. His veiny monster giving her no time to rest as he speared her cunt like his partner spearing a target dummy.

His hip slamming into Ruby's at a frantic pace as a low meaty smacks! Filed the air as Jaune's cock tore into Ruby cunt. Like a Beowulf, slashing open its prey as Ruby mewled. Her young body unable to even moan! Properly as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Reduced her responses to sharp yelps! Or gasps! As the heavy wet smack! Smacks! Of Jaunes' cock breaking her womb alogn with the meaty Whacks! Of his balls slamming into her ass filled the air.

Ruby shook as if her body was made of lighting dust as he gasped and yelped! As Jaune fucked her and-

"Sorry!"

Jaune said as he broke. Jaune wanted to be gentle with Ruby. He really did! But seeing his best friend on her back her once innocent silver eyes twisted in lust and pleasure. As a massive bulge appearing in her stomach as his cock brokeher virgin pussy sliding in and out of her dripping cunt, as her weeping slit covered his dick in its slick juices.

Make harsh wet sllickng sound filled the air as hestirred up Ruby's honey pot. Making he cry his name as his balls bounced! Itno her Ass Jaune lost it.

He wanted to take his time to fuck her missionary style for her first time but! After seeing his cock plunge into her pussy as his bulge appeared on her stomach as her eyes became overcome with lust Jaune felt the needed to breed Ruby. As he gripped legs forcing them over his shoulders as he forced the girl into a brutal matting press.

Driving his cock into her already wrecked womb with an inhuman frenzy making Ruby cry out as more wet smack! Smacks! Filled the air-

Or Ruby would have cried out had not Blake taking the opportunity to join n on the actions sitting on Ruby's face. Forcing her cunt to her lips as she begna to pur."Yes! That's it! That's the spot! Good girl!" Blake hissed as she ground her cunt into Ruby's mouth as her skilled thin tongue shot out instinctively delving into Blakes cunt as she growled.

As she forced her still dripping cunt filled with Jaune cum into Ruby's mouth, making her gag! As Blake forced Jaune's cum into her mouth. Grinding her slit into Ruby'smouth as-

"Salty!"

Ruby thought desperately as she was forced to eat Jaune's cum. As the faunus girl fed her her lover's seed, nursing Ruby with Jaune's milk. As Blake ground her pussy into her face. Moaning out loud as her eager but untrained tongue lapped at her thin pink folds.

Her hands shot out tweaking and teasing Ruby nipples. Making her gasp! Into her cunt as Blake pulled Jaune into her mouth stealing his lips with hers as he never once! Stopped his hellish fucking of Rubys' pussy, ruining her cunt with his piledriver like thrusts. As he fucked the girl into the floor. SMACk! SMACK!

Jaune slammed into Ruby as he and Blake made out above her body. The two tongues dancing in one another's mouths, as Jaune kissed his girlfriend while fucking his best friend, while Blake's cunt force fed Ruby Jaune's cum as they both fucked Ruby into the ground. Using her body for over half an hour and-

"Cumming!"

Jaune cried as Blake hissed into his ear.

"Do it inside of her Jaune! Just like Ferrin did to Shiro! Fill her with your cum!"

Blake said kissing Jaune as his lips as he doubledhis frantic pace as his cock slammed into her womb fill the room with loud meaty WHACKS!Before-

"Cumming!"

Jaune said as his cock twitched and burst for the third time that night as his balls burst. As he flooded Ruby's cunt with rope after rope of thick virile Arc see. As he pumped his cum directly into Ruby's virgin womb as the reaper moaned.

"IT's inside me! Something filling me up! Jaune' milk is filling me up!" Ruby thought as she feltthe boiling hot milk fill her insides up and slosharound inside of her own body was wracked with a mind shattering orgasm as she saw white as she screamed into Blakes cunt. Forcing her tongue into her cunt as Jaune cried out as he felt like his cock was going to be broken clean in half.

As Ruby's cunt threatened to snap his dick in its climax. As it forcibly milked him for every drop of cum as his best friend shook as Blake come all over Ruby's mouth shuddering in ecstasy as electric pleasure filled her body as all three teens climaxed as once as they collapsed into one another panting heavily in an exhausted lose sweaty pile of tangled limbs before-

"More," Jaune said growling to the girls as he begna to pull out of Ruby ruined cunt with a wet plop! As a torrent of cum flooded out of her pussy as she moaned. As his cock plopped! Out of her ruined cunt as a flood of boiling cum flooded out of her cunt making Ruby moan as she felt a profound emptiness filled her body as Jaune pulled out of her.

"I was waiting for this."

Blake said practically growling pulling herself onto Ruby, sliding her voluptuous naked from above Ruby's. Showing off both of their naked cum filled cunts to Jaune presenting both of their cunts to him as Blake spread her lips. Showing off her drooling cum filled pussy to Jaune as Ruby followed suit blushing bright than her cloak. Moaning out loud as she spread her freshlyruined cum filled cunt as both girls present themselves.

"Take your time," Blake said as Jaune gipped her waist as he ran his cock up and down both of thier slits. Making the girls moan and yelp! As he saw the perfect and coveted Belldaona booty swaying heavily in the air dribbling cum onto the cut blush petite form or Ruvy as the soft petite ass of Ruby as Jaune fought to decide which hole to ruin first as he finally decided to refill Blakes cunt as he slammed his cock into his girlfriend as she mewled as his cock tore into her cunt as the fucking began.

Jaune spent the next two hours ravaging the girls in front of him. Switching in and out between their cunts. Filling the room with low meaty Smacks! As Jaune fucked the two girls in front of him. Slamming his cock in and out of thier love holes, coating his cock with both of ther love juices as the screamed.

"Jaune!""HARDER! HARDER!"

Both girls screamed as Jaune fucked them slamming them into one another as he alternated between each inviting hole thrusting into both of them in a steady rhythm as they moaned out loud as Blake stole Ruby's lips sealing them in a passionate kiss as Jaune fucked them.

As the two girls made out with one another their tongues dancing in one another's mouth as Jaune fucked their pussies, fill the room with the low meaty wet sounds of sex, as WHACKS! SMACKS! and SLURPS! Of flesh striking and sucking flesh filled the air as Jaune filled both of their cunts with cum as he flooded both of ther breaking Ruby's one virgin hole and thoroughly breeding Blake's tight hole.

As both girls eyes fell to the back of their head, as their pupils were replaced with being pink hearts. As Jaune fucked the sanity out of them as the made out with one another as he ruined them. As Jaune fucked both of the girls, in the end, both Ruby and Blake ended up side by side. As they held hands.

Both girls lightly making out with one another, sharing a sloppy messy kiss as they laid on their backs. Their pussies broken and breadrespectively as both of them were absolutely flooded with cum as they gurgled out Jaunes cum onto the making it pool out on the floor. In bubbling pools of white puddles as his cum flooded out of their ruined cunts and-

"Clean it."

Jaune growled in a throaty tone as both Ruby and Blake moved as one. Both girls moving to clean his cock free of their own love juices. As Ruby and Blake's tongue expertly cleaned off his cock. Slurping and sucking! The leftover cum, love juices and all other extraneous fluids off of his monolith stick of meat. As Jaune hissed in pleasure as the two girls serviced him.

Worshipping his cock as thick bubblin cum spilled from their broken cunts. Polling on the floor in front of him. As he groaned falling back into Blakes bed to finally sleep.

As his two new pets cuddled next to him. Blake curling up on his chest like a cat, his new definitely pregnant girlfriend curling up on his right as Ruby now equally pregnant took his left as both girls took one arm wedging them firmly between their breasts filling his skin with their soft heavenly valleys as they both fell fast asleep tired, content, satisfied and breed. As Jaune closed his eyes finally to go to sleep as-

"Hey! Ruby! Where the hell did you go? I was looking for you an-

Yang walked into the room looking for her missing sister as her face turned to Blakes bed as her jaw dropped as she saw a naked Ruby and Blake cuddled around a but naked Jaune, as pools of boil cum leaked from their absolutely ruined cunts as-

"Yang. I can explain everything-

"ARC! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Yang yelled as her eyes burned as Jaune gulped and the room exploded...


	71. Death be a lady

'Owwwwww...Nora! Why did you hit me on the head?" Jaune asked groggily wondering why the hell his childhood friend had decided to hit him Magnihild the moment he turned his head in their room. That was a bad idea even as a joke.

"That really hurt!" Jaune said groaning as he stood up. It was his second year in Beacon and things still were about the same. Nora was still inhumanly strong. He needed to train and-

"No Pyrrha?" Jaune thought as for some reason his girlfriend was not helping him up, to his feet, something she would always do whenever Nora did her Nora things. Which was oftenand also for some reason, the usual sounds of Ren reprimanding his girlfriend did not enter his ears as he opened his eyes to an odd view.

"Where the hell am I?"

Jaune asked he saw that he was for some reason notin his Beacon dorm surrounded by his best friends and girlfriend but on a grassy hill? Jaune was on a grassy hill looking overlooking a lazy babbling river and-

"The hell am I?'

Jaune asked as he looked around and pinched himself to confirm that this was not a dream, and he was indeed on a grassy hill on a beautiful day and-

"Hello! How are you!?"

A bright cherry voice behind him asked as Jaune's head snapped around where some girl? With silver eyes, red hair a red cape and-

"Is that a scythe?"

Jaune thought as the cheery silver eyed girl that he had never seen a day before in his life. Clad in a red cape and skirt with silver crosses on her blouse bowed to him.

"Hey! You are probably wondering why you are here-

"Where is here?"

Jaune asked the strange and admittedly cute girl as she chuckled ina adorable manner.

"OH here! This is purgatory! You are dead!"

The girl said in a cheery tone as Jaune froze. As the blood fell from his face as his jaw dropped.

"What did you say?" Jaune asked knowing that he must be hearing things and-

"Oh! Did you not hear? I said you died!" The girl said again ina bright cherry tone as Jaune balked.

"What?!"

"Yeah! You died!"

"I can't be dead-

"Yeah, you can! Look at your chest silly!" The girl said as Jaune looked down and froze. There was a cantaloupe-sized hole in his chest rightwhere his heart used to be as Jaune let out a feminine scream that could be heard through the worlds.

"How!? I was just alive! How could I be dead!?" "Oh! I killed you!"

"You what!?"

"I killed you!"

"Why!? Who the hell are you!?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! I'm a Grimm Reaper! It's nice to meet you Jaune Arc!"

"What the fuck!? You are a Grimm reaper!?"

"Yup! Ruby Rose! Grim Reaper, fresh out of signal! At your service!"

"Why did you kill me!"

"Honestly? I... I kind of have a crush on you...

The reaper asked a Jaune balked.

"You have a crush on me?"

"Yeah! You are so cute! I mean for a human that is! My sister told me to not to Talk to you but she's a succubus! So you know how they are right?"

Ruby asked nudging Jaune in his shoulder as he balked.

"No... No, I don't... I just want to go home...

"Oh!I won't keep you! Not for long...But... do you want to go on a date with me first?"

The reaper? Asked as Jaune paled.

"Ruby? I have a girlfriend. Her name is Pyrrha."

"Oh, that redhead!? The damn Mistrali? Forget about her! I'm way better then she will ever be!" Ruby said puffing out her chest showing off her decent! In her own opinion B cup breast out to Jaune as-

"What!? You can't expect me to cheat on her! I'd never-

"Yes, you will."

Ruby said as her silver eyes glowed purple as she charmed Jaune.

Instantly the human went slack jaw as his face began to drool as Ruby giggled. There were benefits to being a cross between a reaper, a succubus and a human! Mainly she had her mothers charm powers and her father's humanity! So to speak, more like she inherited some of his human tendencies as well as her mother's taste in humans as while Ruby was not a human per se her day job of reaping thier souls did lead her to some rather interesting situations. Like this one...

"Drop your pants."

Ruby ordered the boy as his mouth fell open.

"Yes, mam."

Jaune said as he unbuckled his pants as Ruby liked her lips. Swaying her self over to the human boy who dropped his pants revealing his black boxers as Ruby's eyes zeroed in on her target.

"Oh... You are a big boy aren't you?"

Ruby asked as she ran her smooth lithe hands up her man's side rubbing the growing bulge in his pants. As she ran her thin nails around his growing cock, as Jaunes huddered and gasped!

Even though Ruby's charm the touch of the Imp Reaper made the human gasp as Ruby worked his cock through his shorts. Gripping it in the middle and stroking it through his boxes, her hands struggling to fit around it as she hissed into his ear.

"You like that?"Ruby asked in a calm honeyed voice as Jauen moaned.

"Yes, mam!"

Jaune said his eyes dull blue as Ruby stroked his growing cock til it fully tented in his pants. Making him gasp as she took her nails running them over his tip. Digging them into his cock, lightly making the boy shudder. As she smirked.

"Your big guy looks a bit cramped. Let's let him breathe ok?"

Ruby asked before pulling down his boxers. Making Jaune grunt as Ruby gasped as she saw his monolithic cock fall out.

"It's wider than my leg!"

Ruby thought to herself her cheeks became the color of her cloak. As she gulped loudly. As the veiny monster popped out throbbing in the air as Ruby's mouth wandered.

"Now that is a cock! Let's see how you taste." Ruby said ass he dropped to her knees. Opening her slim reaper mouth as she swallowed Jaune's cock. Taking it to the back of her throat in one smooth motion. As Jaune gasped! As Rubys' literally inhuman throat swallowed his cock. Nkaign his mind pop! As Ruby begna to put her mouth to work.

"Their you go! Better than any messy human pussy right? Especially the damn redheads!"

Ruby thought as she began bobbing her head up and down Jaune's cock. Taking her time to swallow his dick to the base. Gently, slowly swallowing his cock. Lathering his dick up with her skilled forked tongue.

Making Jaunes back go stiff rich sharp moans left his mouth as her tongue slithered out her mouth. Slinking around Jaune's cock. Making him cry out in pleasure as she bobbed her head on his dick.

As sharp wet schlicking sounds filled the air. As Ruby bobbed her head up and down on his dick. As he took him to the back of her mouth before slowly painfully slowly dragging her mouth to the tip of his cock.

Where her tongue remained fully wrapped around his dick. Her almost two-foot tongue was wrapped around Jaune's cock like an anaconda suffocating its prey. As she squeezed her tongue onto his veiny saliva covered monster.

Causing Jaune to shudder and gasp as she teased his tip with the base of her tong. Flicking her forked tongue up and down his tip. Making Jaune groan out loud as her impossibly talented tongue dance and teased his dick.

Making him swear as his hands tried to grip her head and pull her further down his cock. But her charm forced them to stay at his side. As Ruby kept up her painfullyslow place.

Of dragging her mouth up and down his cock. Slathering up his dick with her tight wet throat. Making his cock go deeper and deeper into her inviting wet hole. As Ruby swallowed his dick inhaling his cock as her wings be gna to grow.

Ruby was still a growing succubus! And her wings were still not fully developed, that was why she needed her milk! As she bobbed her head up and down, teasing his dick and squeezing his cock with her long serpentine tongue. As the boy cried out as her tail popped up from behind her skirt.

Her slim purple heart tipped tail. Slinking out as she wraps it around his balls. Making Jaune grunt as she used her vibrating tail to stimulate his testicles as she mixed up her blow job. Finishing off her painfully slow withdrawal of his cock with a messy kiss removing his cock fromher mouth with a wet plop!

As Jaune shuddered like a live wire was put in him, as Ruby ran her tongue down the side of his monolithic dick. Taker her time to dragher mouth all long his dicks side. Coating it in her demonic saliva that doubled as a powerful aphrodisiac as she slathered up his cock enjoying every last shake and gasp! That came from the boy as she took his balls in her mouth.

As she swallowed his balls as her tail wrapped around his cock. Vibrating around his dick making him cry out, as she slathered up his balls making Jaune scream. Ruby repeated this process several times over. Dragging her tongue up and down his dick. Swallowing his bass and massaging his cock with her tail alternating between the two time and time again before-

"Cumming!"

Jaune suddenly shouted as his cock began to twitchas Ruby instantly let go of her tail, her mouth covering his dick as she smiled greedily.

"Yes! This is where I can finally get my meal!"

Ruby thought as she opened her mouth as Jaune's balls tensed and burst into her mouth. Making Ruby gulp as she swallowed down his delicious! Mortal sperm. As the reaper deep throated him taking every last spurtof his seed into her mouth. Making Jaune's eyes roll tot he back of his head as she inhaled his cock.

Devouring his spear as a wry grin came on to her face.

"A growing girl needs her milk!"

Ruby thought as she finished draining the boy's dick. As she let go of his cock with a wet plop! Leaving several gleaming stands of pre-cumon her mouth connecting her to the tip of his dick. As the gleaming strands glittered the color of her eyes in the offlight of the place between worlds as Jaune gasped going weak-kneed as Ruby grinned.

"Now that we took care of you, how about you take care of my special place?" Ruby asked pushing the mortal to the ground. Overpowering him with contemptuous ease. As she forced Jauen to the ground taking off her soaked! Beowulf print cotton panties that she Swore! Did not make her childish! Despite what her elder sister teased, and Weiss and Blake admonished. Ruby didn't care about them! Yang was a full succubus so she had to be right! And Weiss was a Siren that spent all day luring men to their deaths on ships so what did she know about underwear!?

And despite her so-called knowledge, Blake was just a cat spirit stuck playing tricks on humans and masturbating when they had sex like a voyeur. That was regardless as Ruby pushed Jaune to the ground his monolithic cock pointing upward like a glistening veiny spear.

Still thoroughly soaked with her throats demonic saliva that glowed purple as it infected his mortal cock. Making it become even widerand longer. As she licked her lips.

"I've been waiting for this!"

Ruby said as she straddled Jaune her lower lisp dripping with love juice as her demonic pussy juice further coated his dick making Jaune's eyes go cross with lust as she slowly painfully lowered herself onto his cock.

"YES!"

Ruby cried otu as Jaune's sword slide itno her. Spearing her sex completely on his member making Ruby's eyes go cross, and her tail go stiff as a board as a low sultry moan left her mouth as Jaune 's wonderful cock spreadher lower lips. Stretching her tight love box to the absolute limit! As she gritted her teeth.

"Fuck! You are big!"

Ruby said grimacing as ever she struggled to take his cock in her. It was already wider than her leg and about half as long, but now? With the demonic energy pulsating through it? It was insane! How good the cock made her feel!

As her mind turned to bliss as she fully impaled herself on Jauens cock. A sly grin came over her mouth as she let out a coo of pleasure as she fully hilted herself, on his cock her stomach bugling as it was forced to accommodate Jaune's dick as she finally settled her hips down to his.

"There we go, much better!"

Ruby said grinding her hips into Jaune's crotch causing wet schlicking sounds to fill the air as she ground herself into Jaune gasping as sharp electric pulses filled her mind, as Jaune groaned as a long line of drool falling out of his mouth as his brain had longago left him. The after effect of her charm that she inherited from her mother. The same charm that allowed a demoness to steal the mate of a succubus that did not know the meaning of the word share.

As Ruby ground herself down on his amazingly huge cock moaning out loud as the feeling of being spread apart she took no time raising her hips and slamming them down onto Jaune's.

Smack!

Wet smacking sounds filled the air as Ruby took no pause before she began fucking the human. Her literal inhuman cunt swallowing his monolithic cock with practiced ease. Not caring in the slightest that the thing inside of it was wider than it's owners leg. Or how it absolutely stretched her cunt to its limits.

Ruby's pussy took Jaunes cock in like magic! Swallowing him like a well-trained expert as she fucked Jaune stuped.

Smack! Smack!

"Oh, goddess! YES!'

Ruby cried as her first orgasm came over her making her eyes go cross as she saw cookies! As she came on Jaune's dick. her pussy doubled it's already boa like grip on Jaune's cock milking his dick making him cry out desperate for his own release but whimpered like a kicked puppy as none came.

Ruby's magic was not! Going to let Jaune cum, she was needing mortal cum and only a massive loud would satisfy her, and would not let him go until she had her fill, and she was famished!

"Not yet my little mortal! You don't cum until I am finished with you!"Ruby said as Jane moaned loudly as the fucking began.

Smack! Smack!

Ruby's hips slammed down onto Jaune's hips like a tidal wave. Her pussy gripped down on him like an infernal industrial vice! As she fucked the human boy inot the ground!

Smack! Smack!

Her hips slammed into him like a jackhammer. Making her force his cock into her womb. Angeling it so that it hit her just right! Crushing her G spot and making her mind go numb. "That's it! That's the spot!"

Ruby shouted as Jaune's bitch breakercock found and broke her G spot. Making Ruby 's mind go numb as another orgasm tore through her. "Cumming!"

Ruby yelled out as her mind burst! From her back, the tiny purple wings flutter as her demonic energy grew. As she lost count of her own orgasms, as Ruby was long lost in pleasure, her pussy eating Jaune's cock as it waited for its treat!

Jaune's mind was also in a thick fog of sheer bliss and a pleasurable hell of denial. As Ruby came time and time again on his cock while his own orgasm was left lacking. As Ruby rode him his pain was made worse when her tail snuck around under his balls finding his pucker starfish, and forcing its way inside Jaune.

Making him yelp! As her tail burrowed into his ass, sliding and pulling his walls apart before finally discovering his prostate as it held itself there and began to vibrate.

Jaune's broke. HIs mind was so filled with lust and a need to cum. That just would not come! As he could do nothing but!

thrusting his hips forward, meeting Ruby' own slamming hips his own, smashing them together wet messy slaps! Of flesh crashing into flesh as Jaune forced his hips up desperate to achieve orgasm. As Ruby sealed his mouth in a soul-searing kiss. Wrapping her long serpent tongue fully over has as she begna to fuck him.

Ruby rode him for half an hour, her mouth locked on to Jaune's in a permanent lip-lock as she kissed his mouth. Wrapping her nearly two-foot tongue around his, as she attempted to suck his own tongue from his mouth. As she ground into his crotch and her tail stimulated his G spot as she kept fucking him.

While their hips filled the air with wet Smack! Smacks! Sounds of flesh on flesh as Ruby's tail poked his P spot. Making Jaune moan into her mouth Ruby felt it!

Her final orgasm was scumming! Her aching pussy was finally ready to receive Jaune's seed. As she trippeledbher speed activating her semblance to slam her hips into Jaune Making the boy cry out as-

"Cumming!"

Both human and demon yelled as Jaune's balls finally had enough as they broke. His cock burst the demonic speel finally subsiding as is seed flooded her demon cunt to the brim with thick, virile Arc seed. The legendary human seed that Ruby had not only been dying but willing to kill!Literally to get reached her womb filling her to the brink as her eyes filled to the top of her head as her own mind shatter orgasm hit.

As her already impossibly tight pussy clamped down to simply impossible degrees of tightness as it threated to break Jaune's dick in two. Ruby screamed his name cumming as hard as she could her twin purple wings flapping rapidly in pleasure as both entities had the best orgasm of their lives as jaune finally had enough his eyes closing as he head rolled back. As his cock pumped the Reaper Deamon full of his thick virile seed as Ruby sighed.

"There we go! Human's can't ride dick like that can they!?"

Ruby asked as she with great effort lifted her pussy off of Jaune's dick wet plop!Grimacing as a sudden feeling of emptiness field her as a waterfall of cum flowed from her nether lips. As Her body ate its fill of cum. Ruby sighed in content. She already knew sex was good but this? This had to happen again and often.The human dick was like a lightning rod! And his cum was to die for! Hell, she might evet have Yang join in next time. She was a succubus after all even if she did not like humans. She might even ask Weiss to come! HAH! The thought of the siren best friend of hers having sex made Ruby gawf as she laughed openly as she walked over to the tree to send Jaune back home. It was not his time to die yet and she had had her fun, so he got to go home where his team was panicking.

She would have to make sure that his human had several more accidents his life as he would have to pay her her toll to go home. Not that hard considering that he was a hunter in training after all.

"I bet your partner never rode your dick that good!"

Ruby thought as she bent over a tree to summon Jaune a portal to go home and-

"What?"

Ruby asked as a shadow fell over her as Jaune stood up...

"Jaune?" Ruby asked before-

"KYAH!"

Ruby shouted as Jaune tore off her skirt revealing her bare moon colored pale ass as a bright blush came over the demons face.

"Jaune?! What are you-

"AHHH!"

Ruby cried as Jaune gripped her hips Aligned his bitch breaker cock to her still dripping cunt that still drippedwith his seed as she shoved his cock into her impossibly tight cunt in one go.

"AHH!"

Ruby cried her back going stiff as a light wave of pleasure flooded her body as she shook like a live wire was put inside of her and-

Smack! Jaune gripped her thing waist, forcing Ruby back into him. Slamming his cock into her tight cunt with reckless abandon.

Smack! Smack!

"Jaune!? What are you doing!?"

Ruby asked turning around her face bright that her cloak as her normal knees began to go weak as Jaune's cock hammered her pussy. Each long powerful thrust and a hard meaty whack! As his cock plunged into her cunt. Plundering her tight inner depts and knocking onto her womb.

Battering down the entrance to her womb as it spread her love canal. Making Ruby eyes go cross as she saw it.

Jaune was corrupted! His eyes were glowing pink as his face nearly lost all color. Her demon energy finally! Got the better of him and he was a sex fiend! As Ruby's color drained as-

Whap!

"AH!"

Ruby cried out as Jaune spanked her cute ass. Causing her petite form to shake with pleasure as his cock hammered in and out of her tight hole.

Smack! Smack!

Jaune's dick slammed in and out of Ruby hole like a steel piston. Plunging in and out of her giving her notime to rest, as the Reaper was forced to cum again and again on Jaune's monolithic dick. His cock spreading her insides making her stomach bulgeas his cocks impression shone through with ever meaty thrust and-

"Cumming!"

Jaune said in a demonic tone as his cock burst. The Arc seed enhanced! By Rubys demonic energy flowed into her cunt making her legs go cross and fail as her legs gave out from under her as the best orgasm of her life was ripped out of her. As her pussy greedily drank Jaune of all his cum. As Ruby's mouth quivered.

"That was amazing-

"AHHH! Not my tail!"

Ruby squealed as Jaune took her tail and bitthe underside of it. Making the reaper screamas her most sensitive part of her body was toyed with. "Jaune! Stop! I-

"AHH!"

Ruby cried as Jaune licked her purple tip. Making Ruby's eyes go cross as she came again. Making her mind go blank as-

Smack! Smack! Jaune resumed his thrusting forcing Ruby onto the tree. Slamming his cock into her abused cunt. Not giving a damn! How full of his cum her tight pussy was or how his cock simply broke her inhuman womb as he kept fucking her.

Filling the air with loud Smack! Smack!As he rutted the girl.

Jaune fucked Ruby on the tree for well over an hour. His cock filled her up time and time again with his demon seed. Making the girl's eyes go cross as he force fucked her so hard purple hearts appeared in her eyes as Ruby broke.

The once proud cocky Reper was gone replaced by a broken bimbo's cum slut that begged! Jaune for more cock. Or she would have if not for the fact that Jaune had currently wrapped her tail around her neck! Choking the Reaper making her gag into his body bitting her upper earlobe as his cock thrust into her as he slammed her face into the tree.

Smack! Ruby gasped her bodies vision went dark, as Jaune's grip on her tail tightened as her toes curled up as-

Smack! Jaune thrust into her making her legs quiver like jelly as her vision went dark.

Smack! Smack!

"AM I... AM I going to die?"

Smack!

Ruby's vision ebbed and flowed as she had the life choked out of her by her own tail and-

"CUMMING!"

Jaune roared as he finally let go of Ruby's tail at the last second allowing the Reper to screaman ear-splitting howl. As he had a mind altering orgasm as her body shook and crashed onto Jaune's cock as he filled her cunt to the breaking point with cum as she broke on his cock.

Her mind was reduced to a bubbling half conscious mess as she fell face fires onto the floor. Her cunt gurgling up a waterfall fo white cum, that spilled out freely and coalesced into a bubbling pile of white onto the grass below as the once inhumanly tight orifice was now stretched to inhuman proportions as-

"AHHHH!"

Ruby cred as Jaune was now here near finished with her. The boy seeing how her ruined cum broken cunt was of no use to him aligned his cock to her last remaining virginal hole, her puckered starfish. Taking no precautions to her well being and ramming his cock home. Making the reaper howl! In pain and pleasure as Jaune hammered her.

His cock sawing into and out of her ass hole. Bursting and tearing her water tight seal. Making the girl cry out as Jaune alternated his fucking of the reaper. Alternating between wet meaty thrust and-

Smacks! Filled the air before.

Whap!

"AH!"

Ruby cried as Jaune spanked with his one hand and pulled her tail with the other one. Bending her over the three and wrecking her once tight rosebud. Further breaking the demon's mind and-

"Harder! Harder! Fuck me, master! Drill my slutty ass with your cock!"

Ruby cried her mind completely gone as she began to thus back. Her demonic energy recognizing the superior energy of the being ruing her tight holes as it demanded she met Jaune's wrecking ball thrust full speed. As Ruby cried in ecstasy as Jaune broke her ass.

"Harder! Harder! Fuck me! FIll my ass! Make me YOURS!"

Ruby cried out slamming her hips back meeting each of his might thrust with her own as his hips brokeher as his balls began to tense finally having enough of his cock burst filling her ass to the brim making her gag as her first anal orgasm was torn from her as Jaune's cock erupted, pulsating with life as it flooded Ruby asshole. Making her eyes go dullas her body shook, as he filled her to the brim once more.

"Cum... SoO much cum...

Ruby said in a dreary voice as Jaune yanked his cock free form her ass. Making her cry out in shock as a water full of cum fell from it before giving her petite rear end one last hard WHACK!

Making Ruby cry as Jaune pulled the girl up to face his now flaccid cock.

"Clean it." Jaune growled as Ruby nodded. Opening her mouth and greedily sucking off the massive cock that was still coated in her mouth, pussy and ass juices. As Jaune treated her like a cock cleaner.

"Take me home. Now!"

Jaune ordered as Ruby snapped her fingers as a portal appeared in the treeas Jaune nodded before stepping into it and leaving Ruby alone a tire broken happy cum drunk mess as she mumbled about cock.

When Jaune came back it was chaos. Nora thought hse killed him, Pyrrha was beside herself and Ren was doing Cpr desperate to keep Jaune alive.

Their brother team SSSN was also there.

Sun had called several medics, Neptune was trying to find Glynda while Sage and Scarlet tired to get Nora to not choke him in his apparent near-death experience. So when Jaune came back it was to a bit of chaos as everyone saw a man rise from the dead as Jaune sighed.

After many rough partner kisses and literally hundred of apologies from Nora Jaune was finally alone in JNPR's bathroom wanting to do nothing more than to-

"Hey there!"

"Ruby!? What are you doing here?!"

"Funny story! You fucked me so hard that I lost a lot of demon energy! So my mom got a bit angry! And she says I can't come home till I break or get broken by you so I'm going live with you now! Ok?" The adorable reaper asked as Jaune's eye twitched.


	72. GRIMKOS

Pyrrha was no what you would call t a normal person. She did not have what you may call normal tastes.

"Pyrrha! Help me"!

Jaune her adorable blonde partner and now boyfriend yelled screaming for assistance as the Beowulf tackled the insanely feminineboy punishing him down into the dirt as the boy shouted.

"Pyrrha!?"

Jaune yelled out for help as Pyrrha panicked she began to round the tree in the emerald forest rifle raised to shoot the monster before she stopped. Pyrrha could not define just what made her halt. What force made her pause just behind the tree corner with her partner face down into the dirt. A massive Grimm towering over him it's long jaw salivating poised for the killing blow.

Pyrrha should be there! Jaune was her partner! Her boyfriend! Her first crush! And she was just going to let some monster attack him!? NO! She couldn't she needed to help him! She-

Pyrrha froze as she peeked out from behind the tree, the Grimm pinning down the froze with fear Jaune with contemptuous ease Pyrrha felt her knuckles go stiff as she saw him sniffed by the monster.

Pyrrha did NOT know for the life of her why she was not saving her lover but something, deep within her told no shouted at her to stay still and watch.

As Pyrrha watch Jaune she was once again taken aback at just how feminine he looked. Jaune was always on the thin side even before his weight training. He was far skinnier than most girls his luscious blonde hair that was the product of seven dotting older sisters was naturally long and straight.

It hung off the sides of his shoulder and went down to his elbows, his waistline was thinand slender and his hips ad that girlish sway to them that made more that one of tow boy turn heads at Beacon.

He was mistaken for a girl more often than along with his tight form-fitting armor and clothes set all hand me downs from his siblings that did nothing but accent his feminine looks and his girlish mannerisms only made things worse.

Things came to a head when Pyrrha finally asked him out to the dance as a date Jaune had said yes! She was thrilled to the new of her first crush now boyfriend accepting her love until he showed up in a dress.

Jaune had no suite so he came in the most girlish frilly dress that made the whole dance stop. And even if Pyrrha DID! Have the time of her life Jaune reputation took a turn.

People talked and whispered it became a widely accepted theory that Jaune is actually a transexual!? Something that he clearly was not. Even if his claim of denial only seemed to cement this line of thought. Luckily Beacon was tolerant of this and many of his friends even RWBY were trying to break him out of his denial and get him to open up about his sexuality.

But that was neither here nor there! Pyrrha had made love to Jaune that night, in her bed. She pinned him down gasping as his nine-inch long two thick cock that she rode until he called her mommy. After that, they became an official couple and things got complicated. Pyrrha was a sadist. A huge sadist she liked nothing more than to watch a boy squirm in agony! And she wanted to introduce Jaune to the wonderful world of BDSM but Jaune's pain tolerance was ZERO. And her sadistic tendencies seemed to pitter away until now.

"Pyrrha!"

Jaune yelled once again as the monster bit. The action alone almost sent Pyrrha rocketing out of the tree line as the monster instead of biting Jauen bit his short jeans? The monster ripped off his jeans exposing his ridiculously feminine plumpass Pyrrha froze.

Jaune went stiff as a board as the monster sniffed his ass. It's long canine-like snout inhaling Jauns ass making Jaune go stiff as a board before the thing growled.

It took its large paw that had been previously pinning Jaune's back moved to his front, its paws holding down his arms pinning him to the ground and-

Pyrrha saw it.The massive two foot long four inches tick long red canine phallus of the monster. Pyrrha felt a surge of hatred at the sight of it. The object that the Grimm used to rape human women impregnating them to create more of its kind hung lowly in the air as it raised?

Its canine phallus above Jaune's ass as both Jaune any Pyrrha's jaws dropped. As the monsters cock nudged against his ass seeking entrance but struggling as-

"Pyrrha! Help! Help!"

Jaune yelled as he redoubled his struggled as Pyrrha froze. She was stiff as a board her lugs left like chunks of metal unwilling and unable to move. As her lovers screams filled the air as he doubled his attempts to escape from the thing as it's questing cock struggled ground until it finally found Jaune's puckered virgin start fish. Growling once before pushingits cock into the tight starfish.

Jaune screamed.

"AH! It hurts! Pyrrha! Help!" Jaune yelled as the monsters cock sank into his plump inviting ass. The monsters cock fell inot his ass forcingopen the once virginboy's asshole. Making Jaune's screamed out in pain as the monster growled it's hips thrusting forward into the boy sinking halfof its massive cock into his ass.

Jauens fact twisted and contorted in pain, as his bright blue eyes shone with tears, as his mouth opened in a large Oof again. As Jaune screamed-

Pyrrha's hand reached for her weapon only so brush past her crotch. She was wet. Scratch that Pyrrha was soaked. Her red panties were drenched in her sex juices as the sight of her lover getting raped by a Grimm made her moan.

Her body shudderedas she felt her breathing hitch.

"Pyrrha! Hell-

"AHH!"

Jaune screamed out in again as the monsters cock sank halfway into his ass before reaching some type of resistance impeding its progress before it growled in irritation,l its massiveleg muscle flexed as it forcedthe rest of its foot of cock into Jaune's ass making the boy howlin agony his mouth open up as a sharp feminine scream of torment filled the air.

Pyrrha came a little. Her cunt shookas her thing fingers found there way down into her sex, pushing past her drenched panties as she began to finger herself. Pyrrha was soakedher cunt overflowing with juices as she Jaune getting raped. That pained look on his eyes, that horrified expression on his face!

It was too much! Pyrrha bit her tongue to keep her position a secret as she violentlyfingered her dripping cunt. Making a small pool of cunt juice pool around her ankles as the Grimma and Jaune's perversematingbegan.

Smack! Smack!

The rough wet smacking sounds of the things massive balls smackingagainst Jaune's plump ass filled the air as the Grimm fuckedhim.

"It hurts! It hurts! Please! Take it out! Pyrrha!"

Jaune yelled his voice sharp and feminine as the Grimm growled. Giving low animals snarls as barring its teeth as it fucked Jaune's ass without mercy.

Slamming its massive red cock in and out of his upturned rear, like a pile driver, not caring in the slightestfor the discomfort it caused its mateand fucking Jaune with the ferocity and single-minded determination of a creature that coudl only thank about breedingthe tight hole in front of it.

Smack! Smack!

Jaune gave a feminine cry of anguish as the Grimm rutted him, ever sledgehammer like thrusts of its massive canine cock into his vulnerable ass sent shive of pain and to Jaune's greatdisgustpleasure down his body.

As the monster's cock slammed into his ass rearranging his insides, the Grimm ignored his pleas and cries for mercy instead snarling animalisticly crashing its hipsforward with the speed and force only a wild animal coudl achieve.

It didn't care for the suffering of itsmate. It only cared for the warm, wet, tightbreeding hole it was fucking, the hole that sucked in its cock like a wet cunt. The breedinghole grippedand milked its cock turning into a fleshy vice as it beggedthe Grimm to breed her. The monster threw is head back howling in triumph ts thrust at a breakneck pace into its new mate'shole.

Making its mareshuddered in pleasure as it breed her. Its Alpha cock rearranging the fuck hole of the beta mate making the alpha Girmm growl as it saw how it's mate mewledin pleasure.

Jaune cried out again as the monsters cock plundered his famine rear end like an auger his face red with embarrassment as Pyrrha shook.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha thought her legs kicking out as an orgasm rocked her body. Pyrrha screamed in her head as her legs shot out from the tree, a wave of pleasure fell ove her as one hand furiously fingered her clit the other maulingone of her perfect d cup breast as Jaune was fucked by the Grimm-

"AHH!" Jaune gave a scream like no other as Pyrrha saw it.Something massiveslid down the Grims cock. As a melon-sized object enter Jauen ass the boys face open taking a wide O shape in a silent scream of agony as the Grim's knotentered his ass.

Painfully stretching out his hole making Jaune scream as he was knotted.

Pyrrha came again. This one was muchmore violent. Like a tidal wave of pleasure had crashed into her.

She fell form the tree knees weak as her balance gave out, the sheer sightof the monsters knot forcingits way into her loves ass was more than enough to put her over the edge as she screamed.

The Grimm was grinningwith it's know fully inserted into its mateshole it could begin to truly fuck her, The monster growled feeling the tightbreeding hold latch onto its cock. Willingly accepting the supreme tool inside of it as it began to rut.

Smack! The Grim thrust Into Jaune's quivering ass with twice the force pushing his face into the dirt. Making the boy swallow wet cold earth only for him to be draggedback up. His mouth open in a wide scream as he was pulledup the length of the monsters cock

Its knot acted like a kind of tether for them bypullingJaune by his ass back into its warm deceptivelysoft fur.

The brutal wet gutturalSmacks! Smacks!

Of flesh slamminginto flesh as the wild sounds of Grimm fucking filled the air as Jaune's mind began to break. he was in a rolling sea of pain and pleasure. The monsters cock brokeapart his one virgin ass rearranging his insides andcrushinghis prate.

Jaune yelpedas the Grimm fucked him like a breeding tool making Jaune shake moan and shudderas-

The Grimm howleddigging its claws into Jaune side as it's cock began to twitch.

"No! No! NO!"

Jaune yelled as he knew what has happing as the monsters cock swelled doubledits size. Making Jaune scram as it came.

The Girmm roared in triumph as it massive s balls tensed and released, it unloaded all of its cum into its mate's breeding hole. It's knot stretchingout her hoe making sure that no see was wasted.

Jaune criedtears of pain and shame as the monster twitching cock burst into him and filled his ass. He feltever boil hot rope of Rumm cum enters his body. Filling up his ass with the monsters spunk as to Jaune's shame he came to.

His nine-inch cock firing in his jeans as the monster roared its cum conquering

his hole making Jaune fall to the floor as he body collapsed. Pyrrha almost passed out. Her cuntlurchedas the sheer sigh of watching Jaune's stomach become filledwith Grimm cum entered her mind.

As Jaune cries died down her own cunt spasmed. As her body shook in rapture. She had noidea why she got off watching her lover get raped by Grimm's cock. As the monster finally finished with Jaune it began licking him? Taking its long tongue and lapping up the sweat on his forehead. As the monster licked him tenderly a confused look on its face.

It had justbreed its mate but the monster's mate was not pregnant. Grimm knew on instinct if there mates where pregnant as its knotyankedup its mage the monster growled.

Its mate was somehow not pregnant now but it would take it back to its den to make sure-

Bang!

The monsters head exploded in a puff of gore as it fell headless on the ground as Jaune yelped and moaned.

Pyrrha had to clean up her thighs before coming to Jaune. the boy looked nine months pregnant with Grimm cum, the monsters adapted to making sure human women got pregnant no matter what.

Jaune almost lept into her arms crying as she cradled him. He made her promise to not tell anyone about what happened today. Pyrrha was happy as explaining to others what she had been doing when Jaune got raped.

The first Grimm on male case happened before Pyrrha's very eyes. As she cradled Jaube back to Beacon. That night she tenderlymade love to Jaune. Bouncing on his cock milkinghim for all he was worth. As her tightvelvety folds closed in on him taking away all the trauma of his rape.

Jaune came into Pyrrha twice before passion out as Pyrrha smiled.

She just figured out a loophole. She might not be able to harm Jaune but she sure could lethim be harmed. And after watching that Grimm rape him? Pyrrha neededto see it again.

The way it dominated him the way its cock stretchedout his hole. And it was only a Beowulf?! What if it was an alpha? Or an Ursa, a Stinger, a bengral a creep, a griffon or-

"ADeathstalker." Pyrrha thought her cunt shiver as Jaune slept soundly on her bare chest. The two of them would on some privatehunting trips soon as Pyrra had a whole worldof Grimm to teston her lover..


	73. Anniversary

_Modern au. Weiss is busy with work and accidently misses her and Blake's (futa) aniversary. While Blake understands Weiss still insists on making it up to her. She tells Blake that she can use her how ever she wants. ( dominant Blake, slightly rough, creampie)_

Blake always found Weiss's sense of honora bit funny. The girl was a lawyer for Oum's sake and she worked near nonstop, so it was inevitable that she would miss a day or two. But! Weiss was insistent on making it up to her as the heiress former laid tied to their queen sized bed, her ankles placed clean over her head as with a sigh that red breed meon her chest as Blake sighed.

"If you insist so. Be lucky that my mom's watching the kids." Blake said smiling at her lover'sbound form. Taking off her work outfit shredding off her police uniform as she pouncedon her lover her cock already stirring as she went for the kill.

Her mouth found Wei'ss cunt in an instant, her ribbed tongue lashing out as she began to devour her lover's pussy. Weiss instantlybegna to shudder as Blake began to devourher cunt. Her tonguesliding in and out of her pussy with an expert precision. Lapping up her tender folds as Weiss moaned.

Her body writhing and constricting as Blake ate her out, her insanely talentedtongue delving in an out of her lover as her free hand tweaked her nipples. Playing with ehrnice A cups, the other running all over her lovers boudn lithe form. As Blake assaultedher lover and-

"MPHGGNN!!!"

Blake's ministrations were rewarded by Weiss climaxing in under five minutes as the girl shook as her legs spasmed desperate to quiver and she but held firmly in place by her ropes as Blake smirked. Normally she would let Weiss recover for a moment but not now? If Weiss felt like making up a missedanniversary? So why not let her do it?

Blake thought as she attackedher lover. Her tongue striking outdiving in and out of her pussy. MakingWeiss screaminto the ball gag in her mouth. As one hand gripped her nipplestwistingand turning them as the other ravagedher clitoris while she inhaledher cunt. MakingWeiss scream into the red gag in her mouth as she was forced to cum again and again as Blake ravagedher.

The faunus kept her wife like that for aroudn ten excruciatingminutes. Never letting Weiss gain a moment of rest as she assaultedher. Making Weiss cum time and time again making her mind go to mush as her legs became like sloshed jelly as Blake smirked finally having enough foreplay as she moved on to the main course.

As she slid up like a snake onto Weiss. Running her ribbed tongue all over her lover's slim sweat covered form. Taking care to tastethe sweat on her naked body. Before capturing a slim pink nipple in her mouth, makingWeissshudder as she aligned her massivecock to Weiss dribbling cunt. Making sure to align her barbs just right! As she stirred up Weiss pussy. Making the girls slime lithe hips shake and buck!

As she tried to penetrate herself with Blake's thickfuta cock as Blake smirked. Not giving Weiss the opportunity instead running her barbs all over Weiss drooling slit. Making the girl cry and moan and even climax! Making Blake blink owlishly as Weiss came just form her barbs teasing her as Blake smiled as she delicately rubbed her adorablelover's hair before deciding to end her torment as she aligned her cock. Taking the time to breathe deeply before slammingher cock home into Weiss needy cunt.

Making the girl scream into ther gag as Blake hissed as Weiss cunt swallowedher cock. Her lover's cunt taking her cock expertly into its velvety folds. Its wallsswallowingher cock with practiced ease. As Blake's cock was enveloped in her lovers heavenly. As she moaned.

"Damn you are still tight!"

Blake said through gritted teeth as she buriedherself in her lover's cunt. Making Weiss moan inot her gag as her blindfold shoot as Blake growled. Stopping once her balls bouncedoff of Weiss's petite ass. Letting her lover get used to her cock, before yanking! Her dick halfway out from her pussy making Weiss gasp! Into her gag as-

Smack!

Ble'as hips slammeddown as she plunged her cock itno, Weiss. Making the girl moan into her gag as wet smack! Smacks!Filled the air as she slammed her lover cunt, Her faunus cock spreadingher inner sex wonderfully. As Blake growled.

Weiss cunt attackedher cock. Clinging and milking to it desperately as wet smack! Smacks!Of her cock plunderingher inner walls filled the air along with the heavy Whacks!Of her balls slamming into her lover's moon colored ass, making her petite rear jiggle like the ocean as her ballsslammedinto it. Accompanied them as Blae attack Weiss hissing into her ear.

"You are born to be bred. You know that?"

Blake asked growled as she slammed into Weiss. Smack! Smack!Her hips slamming down in a blur as she fucked her lover into the bed. Making their shred twin sized be creak and groanas Blake fucked her into it.

Making Weiss's mind go blankfrom pleasure as Blake ravaged her, her pussy came again and againon Blakes cock. Milking Blake for all she was worth. As Weiss legs desperatelywanted to wrap around Blake's wast. Girppignher lover and pulling her into her mouth, as her ropes prevented her from doing so. As she wanted to screamher name out loud. As Weiss was usually quite a vocallover as she bit her lover's nipples. Making her moan as she knew Weiss was a bitof a masochist. So Blake made sure to digher barbs just right!

Into her velvety walls. Making sure to scrapeWeiss's inner walls with her barbs. Tearingup her lover's walls just how she knew she liked them as Weiss screamedinto her ball gag as more meatysmack! Smacks!Filled the air.

"You know whatBaby!"

Smack!

"I think I want another kid."

Blake said as more Smack! Smacks!

Filled the air as Weiss Gasped. Weiss was always hesitant about children. Mainly due to her first being the child of her assault by the blonde pizza bitch that Weiss refusedto press charges against. Much to Blakes chagrin. She knew assault victims could be hesitant but this was her wife! She wanted justice for her!Smack! Smack!

"I think I'm going to get you pregnant. Again!"

Blake said into her lover's ear, biting the lobe making Weiss groan as her body spasmed like a live wire was put in it as she fucked her wife.

Smack! Smack!

The heavy sound of Blake cock tearingup her lovers pussy filled the air. As Balke saws in and out of her wife cunt, rearranging the insides of it as Weiss moaned.

"Cumming!"

Blake yelled as her cock burst. Firing at once and filling Weiss's womb with her cum. Making the woman eyes roll the back of her head. As rope of rope of futa cum was forced into her womb. As Blake dick throbbedwith life as Weiss moaned weakly as her womb was filled. Only to moan loudlyas ascream left the gag as Blakes knotcame out linking them together as she nipped her lover's neck.

"I love you, you know? No matter what." Blake said nipping Wess ear as the girl collapsed. Cleary knocked out and fucked silly as Blake smiled.

"Happy anniversary baby."She said softlybefore kissing her lovers neck and rolling over to go to bed...


	74. Bandit Queen

Chapter 5: White Rose

Ruby sighed as she walked up to her room in Mistral. She had just returned with Team RNJR from a meeting with Professor Lionheart and it did not go as planned. Now, Qrow had gone to the bar and the rest of her team opted to stay downstairs. This gave Ruby the perfect opportunity to slip away and "read her comics".

Of course, anyone who knew Ruby knew she was going upstairs to touch herself to smut she had stolen from Blake. However, because eavesdropping on Ruby while she masturbated was a common pass time between everyone else, no one decided to call her out on it.

So, now Ruby slipped into her bedroom and closed and locked the door. Afterwards, she set Crescent Rose on the nightstand and quickly took off her skirt, leaving her in her black panties with red roses decorating them. Ruby then reached into her bag and pulled out a book she had taken from Blake back during their Beacon days and flipped to her favorite page. She needed it after the day they had.

Plopping down on her bed, the redhead began rubbing her snatch through her panties as she began reading. She began picking up the pace as the book got the steamier, and soon, she shoved her hands down her panties and began pumping three fingers up her pussy.

At this point, she had dropped the book, preferring to indulge in her own fantasies now.

Adding a fourth finger into her dripping wet snatch, Ruby began to softly moan as she closed her eyes. "Oh Weiss… Weiss… Wei-AHHHH!" Ruby let out a small scream as she exploded in her panties, cum squirting out of her as she moaned quite loudly.

Breathing heavily, Ruby slowly took her soaked hand out of her panties. It was then that she felt a cold breeze enter the room. The silver eyed girl slowly opened one eye and looked forward to see a figure now standing in her room. The figure had long white hair, but the face of a Grimm. She was confused, but the figure stepped forward, sheathing a long, red blade.

"W-Wha…" Ruby was too weak from her powerful orgasms that she couldn't even say anything as the figure was now upon her.

"You still touch yourself to me," Weiss said as she removed her mask. "How sweet."

Before Ruby could even comprehend the Schnee heiress in her room, Weiss was removing her skirt and summoning a large Nuckelavee cock onto her pelvis. She then grabbed Ruby's legs and tore off her panties. It was only when Ruby was flipped onto her back and she felt the summoned cock at her wet entrance did Ruby begin to struggle.

"Weiss?! What're you doing?! Where have you been?! How'd you get here?! Why are you wearing that mask?!"

All these questions were null and void as Weiss thrusted forward, getting the equestrian cock halfway inside Ruby thanks to her prepping her pussy. Ruby squealed at the large insertion, flashbacks of her being fucked senseless by the Nuckelavee coming back to her. Weiss pulled out and shoved back in even harder, but still not hilting herself in Ruby. The girl's pussy was dripping even more now and Weiss used the slicked up entrance to her advantage as she pulled out once more. She then got a firm grip on both of Ruby's thighs and pulled the girl towards herself with all her might.

Ruby's eyes almost popped out of their socket as she was pulled onto the cock, taking the entire length up her snatch. The flared head threatened to break through Ruby's cervix as Weiss began sliding her former leader on and off of her cock, pumping in and out at great speeds. Ruby came once more as wet pounding filled the room.

Weiss was enjoying herself now, not having had this much fun fucking her leader since the Fall of Beacon. However, the Bandit Queen's fun was cut short as she heard a knocking on the door followed by the sound of Ruby's uncle drunkenly talking.

Deciding to wrap things and take her prize

to go, Weiss began thrusting harder and faster before unloading her cum inside Ruby's cunt. Ruby's mind fried because of this, and she slumped down on her bed.

Hearing Ruby's name being mentioned downstairs, Weiss threw her former leader over her shoulder and put her mask back on. As she withdrew Raven's sword, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She slashed the air swiftly, creating a dark red portal.

Nora wasn't surprised to find the door locked, but quickly opened it up using a hairpin she had kept whenever she wanted to spy on Ruby touching herself. Nora opened the door and walked in only to see a white haired woman carrying Ruby away through a red portal before vanishing completely.

The orange haired girl's mouth gaped open at the sight before looking around the room. The only thing she saw were Ruby's torn and soaked panties and a puddle of cum on the floor. Nora then groaned to herself.

"Everyone, we may have a problem!"


	75. Weiss's mistake

_Weiss knew she may take thing too far sometimes but she didn't expect for Futa Ruby snap and throat fuck her then processed to fuck until she made sure she would be pregnant. (Rough throat fucking, oral creampie, brutal missionary into Mating press, excessive Cum, impregnantion)_

Weiss was not perfect. She was not a perfect person, perfect heiress, perfect student, perfect friend and she was not a perfect partner. She demanded the best! Of her team and espically her leader. Ruby was a young girl and as much!As Weiss did not! Want to have a younger girl lead her she was determined to give Ruby a shot as leader of RWBY. She was however not! About to let Ruby have free reign!

Weiss made sure that Ruby was on her P's and Q's! She was not, about to let her leader take after that Buffon! Of a best friend of her's who my a miracle! Of Oum had finally taken the hint that she was not interested and was now dating his partner! What Pyrrha saw in Jaune was a mystery that Weiss would dedicate half of her fortune to finding out. Perhaps she has an eyesight problem, combined with acute deafness? Weiss would often wonder.

And while she wanted to as the other leader they knew Coco the sheer presence that the fashionista exerted made that an impossibility for the girl. And Weiss had still been working on how to introduce herself with the leader but that was beside the point! Weiss would whip Ruby into the best leader possible! And nothing would stand in her way! Well nothing except the fourteen inches of cock in her mouth, making her gag as a dick half the size of her arm was forced into her mouth making Weiss gag.

Now you may be wondering just how or whyWeiss was swallowing over a foot of cock, well swallowing was a bit of a stretch. As the heiress was not so much as swallowing but choking on the cock that was battering its way down her mouth and into her throat. As Weiss's cheeks bulged out from the sides as tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to take the cock in her mouth.

"Fucking take it!"

Ruby shouted as she gripped her partner by the hair. Pulling her long silky locks of silver hair forward, forcing her futa cock into her mouth. Relishing the feeling fo the hot wet mouth on her dick. Slathering up her cock with saliva making wet slick Schlirking sounds fill the air as Ruby hissed in pleasure.

"Good girl, you are such a fucking slut!" Ruby hissed as her dick finally bottomed out in Weiss's throat as the girl push her partners and possiblybest friends mouth to the base of her cock, rubbing Weiss's face to her crotch as she gagged.

"You are so good at this Weiss! Forget singing you were made to suck cock!"

Ruby said as she gritted her teeth as Weiss felt a hot wave of shame flood her body as she was forced to her knees, gagging on the younger futa girls cock, as Ruby gripped her head. Forcing her mouth to her crotch and making the girl's cheeks bulge with over a foot of cock in her mouth as Weiss had finally fucked up.

Weiss had done it! She finally pushed Ruby to far! She was just trying to help her, honestly! Ruby didn't study, didn't focus and she was falling behind in class! She was just trying to help the girl and now!? Now she was on her knees with a dick in her mouth for being a bossy cunt!?"I'm not bossy! I'm punctual, with a respect for timelines and management!"

Weiss thought incredulity began choking on her partner's cock as Ruby gripped her head and began to thrust.

"Yes! I've been dreaming about fucking your tight throat since I first met you in the forest!"

Smack! Smack!

Ruby tore half of her dick out of Weiss's mouth as she began to properly skull fuck her. Causing her tennis ball sized balls to smack into Weiss's throat. Making the girl cough onto her dick as Ruby skull fucked her partner.

"Ruby do this!"

Smack!

"Ruby do that!"

Smack!"Is ordering people around all you can do!?"

Smack!

"Why can't you just learn to fucking take a chill pill and shut up without a dick in you!?"

Ruby shouted as her cock slammed into Weiss's throat. Making the heiress's eyes go cross as the cock plunged into her mouth.

Ruby's cock plunged in and out of Weiss's throat, smacking! And striking deep into her jaw as Ruby hummed. This was amazing! Ruby had never thoguht that a throat coudl feel so good! Weiss always seemed so cold and off-putting! But now? With a cock in her mouth, she was so warm!

Her tongue instinctually read out and lathered her cock. Slathering it up with her spit as Ruby gagged her partner with her cock. Taking out a week of frustration on Weiss's poor throat. Filling the room with wet smacking! Sounds along with heavy choking noises as Ruby gaged Weiss.

Her dick never leaving Weiss's mouth, her dick fining a warm and welcoming home in her mouth. Her dick plunging in and out of her friend throat. As she skull fucked her mouth into submission.

As Ruby experienced near perfect bliss Weiss was in an entirely different position! Weiss was gagging barley conscious on Ruby's dick. Her eyes cross as her tongue was forced to work itself around the thick intruder in her mouth. As she tasted a oddly meaty? Taste of a cock, Weiss wondered if all dicks tasted like this. A kind of strong meaty flavor along with an off saltyaftertaste as the girl gagged.

Weiss was already feeling like a mess a she was skull fucked by her partner but her embarrassment was only doubled when she felt it.

"NO! NO! NO! Please, Oum! Why this!?"Weiss thoguht as despite being orally raped by her partner she was soaked. Her custom-made black lace panties were dripping with love juice. As for some reason, the thoguht of a cock ravaging her mouth was too much for her to handle! Ruby's cock flipped a switch in Weiss's brain.

As he dick battered down her throat Weiss's hands fell below her skirt, tossing aside her drenched panties as she began to finger herself. Her slim fingers sliding along the length of her slick sex. Dripping with her own juices as Weiss's mouth burned with shame.

How low could she sink!? Fingering herself while being raped? The Schnee girl had never hated herself as much as she did at that moment but she couldn't fight the power of the dick in her mouth.

As Ruby cock battered in her mouth as her balls smacked! Against her that making her finger her sex even faster. Her hand playing over her labia and flicking her clitoris, making jolts of pleasure filled her bran as even wetter shlicking sounds fill the air and-

"Cumming!"

Ruby yelled as she gripped Weiss by the skullforcing her to the bast of her cock as Weiss choked as Ruby's balls tensed and poped! As Ruby tennis ball size balls erupted at once. As her dick pulsed as it unloaded into her mouth. Filing her with hot futa cum.

Making the reaper hum! As she filled her partner's needy mouth with her cum.

"OH Weiss! You that is so good! You should really think about sucking cock instead of performances you know?"Ruby asked as her dick throbbed filling Weiss with rope after rope of futa cum as the girl snapped! Her own ministrations paying off as her body shudder as her own orgasm tore through her slim form. Making her moth double its tightness around Ruby's cock as her legs kicked out and spasmed as both girls came at once as Weiss felt her legs go weak as the low gurgling sound of Weiss swallowing Ruby's cum filled the room.Shlick!

Gulp!

SCHLRK!

"How much cum does she have!?"

Weiss thought as she was now in the second minute of Ruby's orgasm. As her face was still pressed fast to her partner's crotch, her face nose first against her partners thin black pubic hair. As Weiss's vision grew dark as the lack of air caught up to her as she gulped down the cum in her throat as Ruby howled. Her dick just kept cumming! Really it didn't' stop! Weiss was barelychoking down the thick ropey cum that Ruby pumped into her. As the salty tasting baby batter filled her stomach making the girl moan as a small bulge appeared in her gut when finally!

After what felt like an eternity of cum swallowing Ruby finished cumming and ripped her cock out of her mouth with a wet plop!

"GAH! I-

"Weiss!? You were masturbating!?"

Ruby asked gaping as Weiss's face became redder than her cloak as her cheeks burn with shame before-

"That's so cute!"

Ruby said before gripping the cum drunk girl by her shoulders and tossing her onto her bed. Making Weiss Eep! As the younger futa overpowered her slamming her onto the bed, as Weiss was shocked by how strong Ruby was as-

"Ruby?! What do you think you are doing!?"

Weiss yelled as Ruby tore apart her drenchedlacy panties, tossing them to the side as her cock sprung! Back to life! Still coated with her mouth juices as Aruby align her dick to Weiss's droolingcunt."Ruby! Surely you don't-

"Yup! I do!"

Ruby said as she lined her cock up to Wei'ss cunt and plunged her dick inot her best friends pussy as Weiss screamed.

Ruby was in heaven.

"Weiss! You are so tight!Ruby yelled as she buried her cock deep in Weiss's dripping love box. Her futa dick tearing past her hymen and breaking down her inner walls, as Weiss's insides were stretched around Ruby's cock.

Making the girl scream in pain as her insides were pulled apart and-

'MPPHHGGG!?"Weiss screamed as Ruby jammed her partners own dripping panties into her mouth. As Ruby silence, Weiss cries of pain with her own soaked underwear as she hissed.

"She's so tight!"

Ruby thought as Weis's velvety inner walls gripped her cock. Her partners dripping cunt swallowing the dick that was over twice it's width like a damn magic trick as Ruby buried herself to the hilt.

Sliding her dick as far into Weiss's tight cunt as she could only stopping when her balls finally rested on Weiss's snow what ass as Ruby was fully buried into her partner as both girls eyes rolled to the back of their heads as-

"Fuck me! You do have a tight pussy! No wonder Uncle Qrow likes fucking your sister!"

"What?!"

Weiss thought as images that would haunt her for the rest of her life filled her mind before-

Ruby tore her cock half way out of Weiss cunt making the girl gasp! As ther former pain wrack mind was filled with jolts of pleasure as Ruby took half of her dick out of her love canal before gripping Weiss's feet and hiking them over her shoulders. Putting Weiss in the missionary position so she coudl fuck her properly as she slammed her dick into Weiss's pussy making the girls shake.

Smack! Smack!

Ruby fucked Weiss like a futa possessed. Her cock slamming into and out of her pussy like a jackhammer, never stopping never missing a pace of her frantic desperate thrusting as she rutted the girl

Smack! Smack!Ruby's dick plundered in and out of her partners pussy fighting it's way past her impossibly tight velvety walls. As Weiss shook and writhed like someone had put a live wire in her.Weiss's mind was bursting with pleasure and pain. As Ruby's cock slammed into her cunt. Getting fucked felt amazing!As Weiss fought to keep her moan in check a futile gesture as she screamed of her lungs for her to go harder, fasterand deepermeaning like a whore and not an heiress as Ruby's cock spearedher sex.

Stretching it out obscenely, as her dick slammed in and out of Weiss cunt. Stirn up her finished and ruiningthe once virgin orifice. Every hard thrust of her cock spread Weiss sex in an obscene fashion.

Making her cunt stretch in a wonderful way. Making the girl's eyes roll into her min as ever wet smack!Made the girl's toes girl s Ruby fucked her. For over twenty minutes the two inhaled one another. Ruby grunt as she was busy breaking Weiss cunt. Her cock going about its life mission of turning Wei'ss tight hot love hole into its personal breeding tool.

Her cock hammering and out of her in a breakneck speed determined to make Weiss her personal cum dump. As every hard thrust! Made Weiss gasp as her shaking thin lithe hands wrapped her around Ruby's back as every meaty Whack! Of her balls slapping against Weiss's ass made ther girls already impossibly tight cunt double in tightness as it wrapped around Ruby's cock. Her velvety walls sliding in and around Ruby's dick as she moaned loudly into her panties and-

"Cumming!"

Ruby shouted as she and Weiss both came at once as their bodes broke. Instantly as Weiss impossibly tight cunt through some archaic means tripled its stranglehold grip on Ruby's dick as her cock popped! Her tennis ball size ball firing into Weiss. Her cock nearly doubling in width. As she pulsed with cum filling the Schnee girl with a massive amount of cum.

Weiss's toes curled up as her legs shook and kicked as Ruby filled her cunt. Weiss could not believe it!

Her mind was in pure bliss! Her legs were a broken spasm mess as Ruby's cock just kept cumming! the futa cock pulsed with life, filling Weiss with rope after rope of her cum. Pumpin he like a fire hose of cum for over five excruciating minutes. As her insides were full filled as Weiss felt her walls as they sloshed with thick virilecum. As Weiss began to break.

As her mind begna to slip and all as Ruby filled her per up with her cum as it fired rope after rope of her virile seed into Weiss's cunt, filling the girl until she began to overflow with cum as Ruby's own orgasm finally subsided as both girls collapsed into each other's arms.

For over two minutes neither girls moved, Ruby still overcome with Weiss's velvety walls milkingher cock. As Weiss shuddered as Ruby's cock impaled her. Her lithe body still trying to deal with the obscene levels of futa cum inside her.

Filling Weiss with what felt like over a gallon of hot virile futa cum as her body still writhed and shook in post orgasmic pleasure. As she felt the first stages of being broken in as-

'AHH!"

Weiss jolted as Ruby's dick throbbed. The futa' cock was still hard!? "How is that possible!?"Weiss thought as not only was Ruybs' dick just as hard as it normally was it was somehow harder!?Ruby's cock stirred to life making her yelp! As Ruby's dick came to life inside of her as her silver eyes glowed with a deep hunger as Weiss gulped!"R-Ruby? What are you-

"AH!"

Weiss yelled as Ruby pulled her legs farther over her shoulders angling her cock into Weiss cunt, stirring her love can making Weiss moan as Ruby forced her into a brutal mating press. As she forced Weiss back into her bed as he groaned as her dick stirred up her cum filled insides.

"Ruby!? What are-

"Shut up!"

Ruby growled in a throaty voice as Weiss gasped as Ruby drove her cock inot Weiss sex making Weiss how.

"Ruby! That' too deep-

"I said shut up! You don't get to talk you slut!"

Ruby hissed as she begna thrusting into Weiss filling the room with more wet smack! Smacks!As her cock began to dive into her womb as Ruby angeled her cock into partners cunt.

"Ruby? D-Don't talk to me like that-

Smack! Smack!

"Why not!? You are nothing but my cum dumpster!" Ruby yelled as her breeding instinct taking over as her brain was overpowered by her cock began to plunder Weiss cunt.

Slamming in and out of her still impossibly tight but now sloshing pussy. As her cock slammed in and out fill the room with wet smacks! Along with plopping! Sounds as strands of her own cum flowed out as Ruby slammed into her.

"Ruby! Stop! I-

"You love it!"

Smack! Smack!"You are going to love being turned int my own breeding tool!"

Smack!

"N- no! I don't' want-

Smack!

"Don't you lie to me! You want to be fucked like a slut don't you!?'

Ruby snarled as Weiss broke as her toes curled as her body broke. Her flesh giving into its base instinct as it submitted to the cock that was ruining her pussy Slamming in and out of her body. Turning her into its perosn breeding tool as it broke her mind. As Weiss nodded weakly as her legs locked around Ruby's back. Pulling her leader into her as Weiss blush brightly as she could not look her partner that was plunderingher cunt in her eyes.

"Don't... don't talk to me like that...

"I'll say what I want!"Ruby snarled sealing Weiss's lips in a burning kiss as she began to pound her partner.

Smack! Smack! Rubys' dick thrust in and out of her Schnee partners breaking cunt as she began to rut her. Her dick striking into the deepest parts of her partner's cunt breaking into her womb.

Her cock burst down her inner walls. Slamming into them with a frantic pace as Ruby was overcome with the need to breed her partner.

She wanted to do more than just fuck Weiss like she had never been fucked before. Abd tun the once virgin cunt int her personal cock sleeve she needed to breed her. To fill her with her own cum. To fuck her so hard that she could never walk straight!

To fill her with so much cum that not only would she be forced to bear her child, she would never spend another day without her baby batter in her.

As Ruby's gave into her lust filled mind as she rutted her part. Selling her lips in a kiss, as the two shared a fiery embrace. Ruby's tongue battering down her partner's tongue wrestling it into submission. As her cock broke down her womb. fucking it inot submission.. As Ruby attacked Wei'ss body on tow fronts as she devasted her partner. Smack! Smack!

Rubys hip hit a new level of thrusting as she activated her semblance causing her hips to blurin a wave of red into Weiss as she ruined her cunt.

Weiss broke, her mind bent and shattered as Ruby's cock broke her womb. Every long wet thrust that went form the tip! of her sex to the depths of her womb forced an orgasm from the young girl.

Every meaty smack! Mader her body cum as Ruby forced the orgasm out of Weiss's body, as Weiss body spasmed from the brutal orgasms as Ruby's hips slammed into her like a steel piston.

Driving into her with the force of a meaty as Weis saw stars as her body shook and convulsed, as Ruby's balls Whacked! Inot her ass making the small petite rear jiggle like the waves of an ocean and building up her tightness As Ruby fucked her partner like an animal.

"You like that!?"

Smack!

" You like getting fucked like a whore!?'

Smack! Smack!

"Yes! Yes, I love it!'

"You love what Weiss!?"

Smack! Smack!

"What do you love os much?" Ruby ask evil as Weiss whined.

"Your cock! I love your cock!"

Weiss finally cried her mind following her body and breaking to Ruby's cock and accepting her place as Ruby's new cum dump as her legs locked around Ruby's thin waist.

Her pussy greedily sucking in her dick in desperately milking it for its treat.

"I Knew it! I'mg going to fuck you so hard you won't ever! Walk straight!

"DO IT! Fuck me till I can't walk! BReed me! make me yours! Please, just give me your cock!"

"Just what I like to hear."

Ruby said smiling wickedly as her dick striking into the deepest part of Weiss's womb, making the thin girl howl into her mouth as Ruby fuck an endless torrent of orgasms from the girl's brokencunt as-

"Cumming!"

Ruby yelled as her balls tensed and exploded. As her cock pulsed into Weiss cunt. Stretching out the thoroughly abused Schnee walls as her dick let out another, a deluge of futa cum flooded the girl. Making her already stuffed cunt overflow as wet Scklicks! Filled the air as cum fired out her cunt, shooting past Rubys dick as her new load of cum forced out the old one as Weiss finally broke.

Her mind snapped! As she lost the will to resist. As her body graciously accepted being turned into a cum dump for Ruby. As she let her self-go as more wet smacks! Filled the air.

As even while cumming Ruby still fucked her partner. The need to breed her to stong to be stopped as she pumped her womb full of cum. Weiss broken womb was already pregnant but now it was flooded with thick virile futa cum as her legs shook kick and fell as Weiss was fucked into unconsciousness, as her body fell into the sweat filled covers as Ruby sighed. Yanking her cock out fo Weiss's shattered cunt with a wet plop! As her cock finally! Went soft as Wiess cunt began to gurgle. As a waterfall of cum fell from inside of it.

As a wave of white babbling cum polled out of the former heiress now cum dump's ruined cunt pooling out of her stretched hole like a waterfall of seamen Pooling around the girl in a thick gurgling pile of cum on the bed sheets as Weiss moaned weakly in her sleep.

As Ruby smiled at her partners ruined and now thoroughly bred cunt as she mumbled about "Cocks."

As Ruby smiled wiped off her dick in her cum dumps mouth. Her mouth might never sing another note but it coudl still clean her dick in her sleep. A talent that Ruby was definitely going to exploit. But that would come later! Now Ruby had to share the good news! She had a cumdump! And people needed to know! As she blurred into her bathroom taking out her scroll as she went into her group chat.

Normal Knees: Guys! I did it! I finally did it!

: Eye for Fashion. ?

Definitely not the Huntsman. Did what Ruby? What did you do?

Normal Kness. I did it! I breed my partner!

Eye for Fashion. Congratulations, about time you did that. She was getting on my nerves really.

Definitely not the Huntsman. Good for you Ruby. I told you that breeding your partner was good for you.

Normal Knees. Yeah! But you guys never told me how good it felt to fuck someone into unconsciousness!

Eye for fashion. Did we have to? I mean you don't see me or blondie fucking our teammates in public for no reason. What took you so long to get on board?Normal Knees. I was to shy! But now I'm so happy that I did!

Definitely not the Huntsman. I'm happy for you Ruby. It's like we always say.

Eye for fashion. The leaders that lead together.

Normal Knees. The leaders that leed togetherbreed together!

Definitely not the hunstman. Exactly. Good for you.

Ruby's said out loud as she finished talking to her fellow leaders as Weiss began to moan begging for more cock. As her own dick stirred back to life as it heard the call to breed as Ruby smiled.


	76. Money don't grow on trees

"That will be fifty for the hour, two hundred for the night," Weiss said glaring at the man in the white fang mask as he nodded to her.

"Deal!" He said paying Weiss her lien pausing as the heiress counted it briefly before she nodded to him confirming that it was all there as she spared a glare to the tied up form of Yang who was now tied up blindfolded stipped naked revealing her bodacious blonde body as her large pink nipples and dripping pink cunt was on full display along with her puckered starfish and was about to be fucked senseless by a gang of faunus terrorist.

"Have her back in Beacon before nine or you will all be arrested, dead or worse," Weiss said turning away front of the man as he nodded happily.

"Yes, mam!"

The faunus terrorist said smiling warmly at Weiss before tearing off his pants and whipping out his eleven-inch dick, as he ran over to the tied up moaning form of Yang as the sound of flesh on flesh filled the air.

SMACK! SMACK!

Muffle moans and harsh grunts along with the pungent smell of sex filled the air as Yang began to get fucked. As the faunus men circled around her like flies to a corpse. Cock out and dripping as the blonde bimbo got fucked. "If she only listened to me." Weiss thought as her latest john or jane? Yang was busy being fucked for only half price because the bimbo actually demanded to be paid half! Half! She wants to get paid half!She says! Weiss thought shaking her head as she was having none of that as the heiress turned pimp locked her in the stockade as n let the fang have at her as she made her way down the school.

Weiss Schnee was more than her pretty face she was the single most powerful pimp in Vale and had all the best employees under her rapier. Currently, her most resident headcase and newest trick Yang was busy getting fucked senseless by a mob of faunus terrorists after asking for a pay raise, of all thins as Weiss sighed wonder on the status of her othertrick Fox.

Fox was busy getting his dick broken off by Glynda. The horny milf needed a cock to break in her generally underused but apparently tighter than a president's daughters cunt. Weiss would need to check up on him later.

Last time she lent him to her he came back so bruised. and abused that he coudl not work for a month! Which cost hermoney and you do not subtractzeroes from Weiss's bottom line unless you are expecting her to addsome holes to your body courtesy of Myrienster that is. Damn cougars. She thought bitterly to herself beforecoming to her best Jonh Jaune.

"Good night Pyrrha." "Have fun at work!"

The blonde gigolo bid his girlfriend actualgoodbye as he turns to Weiss who had a smirk on her face.

"Good date?"

Weiss asked her favorite trick as he nodded his head as Jaune closed the door to JNPR's room with a sigh.

"No one died so yeah."

"Good. Here's the job. You got three horny milfspaying top lien for your foot of cock tonight so try not to disappoint them. Not that you will know you but just so you know." Weiss said taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a loudWish! offering Jaune one.

"Smoke? Takes the nerves off." Weiss asked holding out a box of Vacuo Slims to Jaune as he shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Jaume replied as Weiss simply shrugged her shoulders and put away her smokes.

"Suit yourself."

Weiss said puffing her own cigarette loudly as Jaune sighed. "Cougars? Again? Really? What can't Fox handle them? He likes cougars more than me."

Jaune asked the two teens pimp and John or well pimp and Jaunefalling into an easy lockstep with one another as Weiss took a deep drag from her cigarette killing a quarter of the long white stick as she sighed blowing out a large cloud of white smoke.

"Simple. For one Fox is with Glynda tonight."

"Ouch. Take that back, Fox has it muchworse than me." Jaune said shuddering at the memories of his first and luckily lasttime with dom of Beacon. Shudder as memories of harsh WHAPS!Of her crop on his ass and the damned rings on his balls entered his mind.

"Fucking tell me about it. I swear if she hurts him again I and she are going to have a longtalk about what the definition of safe, sand and consensualmeans." Weiss said shaking her head irritating her long flowing beautiful ponytail nearly shaking off her tiara as Jaune sighed.

"Any info on the luck ladies tonight? And what they want from me?"

"Sure do. I got names, ages, body types, and fetishes. What do you want to see first?"

"Names then fetishes."

Jaune said sighing as Weiss nodded.

"Tonight's lucky ladies are Ann Ren, Freya Valkrie, and Athena Nikos. All middle-aged early to late thirties. They are your typical batch of cougars who haven't so much as heard of let alone seen a dick in the last ten years and are thirstier than a dying man in the Vacuo desserts. They paidtoplien for a boy toy with along dick to break their dry spell on and you are it." Weiss said calmly and efficientlyleading Jaune to the specialBeacon guest rooms where his clients awaited.

"Did she say, Nikos? Like Pyrrha?"Jaune thought as Weiss finally stopped in front of a blond Beacon dorm as she sighed.

"You are to go in there. Act like the damn submissive living dildo they want while they take out years of dry spells, failed romance, sexual frustration, and dead husbands out on your dick. You are to do exactlywhat they say unless it in some way violates your safety or your well being. Besides that? Enjoy. You don't get to fuck three beautiful women every day you know?"

Weiss asked giving Jaune a faint smile as he sighed. "Fine. Well, I guess I better get going and-

"Wait! They also said they wanted you to wear a bird mask." Weiss said reaching behind and underher skirt pulling out a long whit avian mask as Jaune balked.

"They want me to wear a mask? What is this a damn costume orgy?"

"Maybe? How the hell would I know? Now stop asking questions and get in there!" Weiss snarled gripping him by the shoulder and tossing him into the room where three pairs of eyes awaited him.

"Why hello there cutie."A rough corse husky voice said as Jaune's jaw dropped as he saw the three clients of his for the evening. Even with the mask obfuscating his vison Jaune felt his dick stir to life as he felt his jeans tighten.

From left to right, if Jaune had to guess stood Anetha, Ann, and Freya standing in skimpy red, black and pink lingerie respectively that did absolutelynothing to hide their beautiful bodacioushourglass figures as Jaune gulped.

Anetha had a nice muscular body with a literal mane of flowing lions hair. As sharp piercing emerald eyes with nice E cup breast, as Jaune saw she was a dead ringer for an older more mature version of Pyrrha as she licked her lips hungrily at him.

"My my what do we have here? A new piece of meat?" Anetha asked stalking up to Jaune like a predator stalking its prey as Jaune coughed once assuming his role-

"Mis-

"Shut up and kiss me." Anetha snarled gripping Jaune by his collar pulling him inot her face. Easilylifting him off of his feet, and sealing thier lips together in a fiery embrace. As her strong muscular arms locked him in place as thier tongue battled it out, well battled was a strong word.

As Athena's young battered down his own like a battering ram or a massive python as Jaunes tongue put up a feeble display of resistance before she ripped them apart making Jaune gag! As he choked for air and-

"I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk right." Anetha snarled hurling Jaune into the bed. Tossing him clean across the room in one swift motion. Making him gag as he was back first on a bed before Anetha straddled his hips making the bed creak and moan. As her ample wight mad him groan as she ripped off his pants letting his foot of cock free as all the woman gasped as they stared at his throbbing foot of meat like it was an oasis and them in a dessert.

"I'm going to break that piece of meat.' Freya? Said in a low throaty growl that reminded Jaune of when Nora did not get pancakes and-

"Not before I have my fun." The other woman Ann? Said in a calm tone in an almost dead ringer for Ren when-

"AH!" Jaune gasped as Anetha finally had enough of it. Taking her hands slid off her lingerieliming up Jaune's cock and slamming her hips down onto her quivering cunt making Jaune gasp as her pussyclampeddown on his cock instinctively.

As Jaune gritted his teeth as Anetha moaned.

"Finally! Do you know how long it's been since I had a dick!?" Anetha growled before lifting up her hips and slamming them down onto Jaune. Shaming her cunt into his cock. Smacking thier waists together as she began to bounceon Jaune's dick.

Making loud wet Slapping noises fill the room. As she rode on Jaune's dick making the boy's cerulean eyes roll into the back of his head as she yanking his hands behind his back attaching a silver pair of handcuffs to him with a loud click!As Jaune gaped as the large woman began to fuck him.

Anetha wasted no time getting out years sexual frustration on Jaune's foot of boy meat. Slamming her self up and down on his cock. Cumming time and time again as she shouted out he heave.s

"This boys' dick is a gift from Oum himself!" Anetha growled as she slammed her hips into Jaune with a brutal speed crushing his pelvis in her own, making him grunt and moan as the insanely tight pussy of Anetha milked and sucked him before-

"Cumming"! Jaune shouted as his dick finally brokeas his balls finally had enough as they tensed and burstinto her cunt. Making the redhead Pyrrha rip of scream loudly as her head was yanked because she let her own orgasm rocked through her body. Causing her to shudder and shake violently as her massive e cusp breast trembling like water balloons as Jaune filled her womb with cum as the woman sighed.

"I am buying you again you piece of cock." She snarled into his ear as she got off of his still hard cock with a wet Plop! As Anetha lifted herse out of Jaune's proudly standing cock covering her pussy juice and-

"My turn." The woman Ann? Asked as she stalked forward to the panting grunting body of Jaune. Unlike the others An walked with an inhuman almost preternatural grace that defied all logic. Her each and every step sashayed her hips in a way that defied the laws of physics, it was like watching a snake slithering in the air, as the black-clad woman looked at Jaune like he was a lemming and she a smake.

As her small but still massive double d cup breast sway heavily in her, jiggling heavily in herlacy black bra that was somehow three sizes too small of her double d's and its restraint of them was nothing less than a spit in the face of the laws of physics as she crawled over Jaune. Making the boy shiver as he felt like a mouse caught by a boa as she hissed in his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you till you can't stand. You hear meboy?"She asked as Jaune shiver in fear and pleasure as-

"GRRHH!" Jaune grunted as Ann shoved a pair of her still soaked black lacy panties into his mouth silencing his mouth as she loweredher inhumanly tight and well-lubricated pussy onto his dick. Moaning out loud as she took his cock till her hilt. Lowering herself painfully slowly on his cock. Making sure that she took every inch as slow as possible to make her mount him. As she painstakingly lowers her self onto Jaune's near-monolithic cock. Paying no mind to the grunting moaning boy as his cock spread her sex.

Stretching and pulling her velvety walls part in a wonderfully blissful fashion. As she took no heed of Jaune focusing only on her own pleasurebecoming amplified tenfold. As Anetha shivered in rapture as Jane bucked and groaned as he tried to thrust his hips forward desperate to drive his cock deep into her velvety folds before she smirked at him.

"Not yet boy.you don't get to do the thrusting. That's myjob." The woman said as Jauneshudder as he felt as her tight pussy finally finished devouringhis cock. Like an anaconda swallowing a wildebeest, taking it all the way inside of her, stretching her out wonderfully as her pussy consumedhis dick. Swallowing it painfully slowly as Jaune moaned into her soaked panties as An sighed.

"There we go, all nice an snug. You like that boy?I know you do, I can see it on your face." The woman hissed as Jaune moaned into her soaked panties as she began to grindon his dick.

Taking her time to fully enjoy the first cock to be inside of her since the death of her husband as she let out a low sigh of pleasure as Jaunc'e cock deliciously and obscenely spread her painfully tight pussy making her give a low groan of pleasure as she groundthier hips together. Making wet slicking sounds filled the air as Jaune cried into her panties as his dick begged for action but got very little as Jaune follower her orders of not thrustingas she smirked at her trapped lover.

He looked so cute with that bird mask on his face, like a swan that had just been traped by a python as she slithered her body to his, taking dine to drag her nipples on his chest as he moaned. "You like that boy? Well, you are going for a lot more than that." Ann hissed in his ears as she bitinto his left lobe making him gasp as her teeth broke his skin as she took a chunk from his aura and she assaultedhim. Ann attacked Jaune like a python eating a gerbil. Her slim inhumanly flexible body wrapping around Jaune like a boa constricting him inside of her insanely tight pussy. Making him moan into her panted as she groundinto him.

Ann did not thrust into Jaune oh no. She ground thier hips together, making sure to use his bitch breaker cock to stir up her insides as she twirledhis dick inside of her in an agonizingly slow pace. Making Jaune face go flush as she toyed with him. She covered his exposed bare chest with small love bites, licking and biting his exposed skin. Planting love marks all over his chest but avoiding his nipples, teasing their peripheries and making Jaune beg for attention. An attention she denied him as she fucked the boy into the bed.

She ground inot Jaune never once thrusting or bouncing on his dick taking her time to grinned into him making him moan like a puppy and whimper like a slut as she ground the boy for over an hour. Making sure that she climaxed over half a dozen times, as her pussy spasmed and clenchedhis aching throbbing dick as she never allowed Jaune to build up the pressure necessary to achieveorgasm as the boy whimper pathetically under her weight reminding her of how she mastered the edgeon him before-

"Cumming!"

Lie yelled as her insanely tight pussy climaxed once again to truly inhuman levels of tightness as Jaune's cock exploded in her filling her womb with cum as she let out a low moan as she drank Jaune dick sry. Taking all seven of his heavy loads of cum into her as a wicked grin came to her magenta eyes.

"Naughty boy Jaune. You made a mess in my without my permission."Ann said giving Jaune a predator glare that sent shivers down his spine and-

"My turn!"

The other woman Freya? Asked as she yankedAn off his dick with a messy plop! As the other woman stood in front of Jaune. She was massive, with what had to be G cup breast light red hair and more muscles than Yang. Her legs had the type of thighs that you just wanted to dive headfirst into and live the rest of your life between as-

"AHH!" Jaune cried in his gag as the woman slammed her cunt onto his by then sore cock as his eyes bulged.

Tight did not begin to describe Freya's insides. No to call them tight would be like calling Weiss organized or Ruby quick. As Jaune's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt like a literal meaty hand was on his cocks. As hit clenched and jerked him.

"That's it! I haven't had a cock in years! I'm going to break your pelvis boy! I hope you're ready for it! Cause you are going to be needing a wheelchair after I'm done with you!" Freya said yanking the panties off of Jaune's mouth with one hand allowing him to gaps as she grinned like a wild animal at him.

"There now I can hear you moan.'Frey said with an evil grin as she began to bounce on his cock.

And moan Jaune did as his mouth shot open in a cry of pain filled bliss. As Freye assaulted his cock. Her massive planes slamming down onto his like a jackhammer and threating to crush his own under her weight as without aura jaune would have had a broken pelvis by now as harsh wet SLAP! SLAP! Sounds filled the air as his mouth open to cry out in bliss and-

"I'll take care of that." A smooth voice said as something was lowered onto Jaune's mouth as he began to scream.

Jaune's mouth was filled by something wet, hot and salty? Was on his face as his eyes lit up as An had suddenly sat onto Jaune mouth rubbing her still wet pussy that was overflowing with his cum as she ground it into his face as she gave his face a light slap!

"You didn't think I was done with you yet did you boy?"An asked the struggling boy desperately trying to not eat his own seed as she ground her nether lips into his open mouth forcing her mouth deeper into her sex as she sighed.

"I didn't tell you, you could cum now did I?" Ann asked Jaune as his tongueinstinctivelydarted in and out of her pussy lapping her inner wall as his own cum was forced into his mouth.

"You made a mess of me and good boy'sclean thier messes you know?" Ann asked as she gripped Jaune head using his short messy blonde locks as a fulcrum and forcing him into her overflowing snatch as she began to moan.

For the rest of the night, Jaune was passed back and forth between the three busty horny milfs as they treated him like a living dildo. Freya fucking the boy amazon style breaking his pelvis into her own as her pelvis crushedhis making Jaune cry out as An held his mouth into her snatch.

Never letting his talented tongue go until-

"Cumming!"

Freya yelled as Jaune felt like someone was ripping his dick off as her impossibly well-muscled pussy climaxed nearly tearing his dick of fas he filled her with his seed making her eyes roll to the back of her head as she grunted in pleasure.

"Ah! That's it! That's the stuff!" Freya said finallyleaving Jaune's dick as he sighed in relief as his cock felt some relief an-

"Oh? What's this? Jaune! You naughty boy you! You ate all of your cum out of my pussy!" Ann said in a mock gasp as Jaune's face paled as she gave him an evil grin as she removed her lips from his face making him gag as-

"Now how will I get pregnant? Oh well, I'll just have to give you another go." Ann said sliding back down on Jaune's cock making him cry out as she began to grindhim again as-

"I'll have me some of that!" Freya said slamming her hips on Jaune's face as he speared into her sex as she used him to clean her out.

"Good boy just like that, clean me out," Freya said as the night dragged on. It was a longnight for Jaune. As the milfs used him. Freya breaking down his pelvis with her own making it impossible for Jaune to never sit down right again, as Anetha nursed him like a child whenever his mouth was free from Ann's cunt.

Who after have Jaune cleaned her out againproceeded to grindout her own orgasms out of his dick in long painful sessions, climaxing at leastsix times on his dick before Jaune fired into her cunt filling her up to the brim causing it to overflow with his seed.

Making her gain an evil smirk as she left his dick sitting on his face as she force fedhim his own cum. Making the boy swallow his own seed until he cleaned her out only to have her sigh as she went back to his cock to fill upagain. His mouth did not just taste An as Freya had a bit of an anal fetish as she used his tong to clean her other hole more than once before bouncing on his dick as Anetha alternate nursing him on her nipples while twisting his own as Jaune was fucked senseless for over six hours...

"Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Thwent three thousand! It's all here." Weiss said counting her bills openly as Jaune coughed loudly as his legs were still unable to stand as he leaned into the wall. "Rough night?"

Weiss asked her favorite Jauneas Jaune couched and stuttered as a low moan left his lips.

"You... you can say that... Jaune said moaning weekly still unable to fell his dick or get the taste of his own cum out of his face and-

"They didn't hurtyou did they?" Weiss asked with a genuinely concerned tone as Jaune sighed.

"No. They didn't, they were just rough." Jaune said as he thought about it no matter what they did they never really hurthim. As Breaking his cock and was uncomfortable and eating his own cum was unpleasantti caused no long-lasting harm to him.

"Well, it's not over yet. I got one more last-minute client for you." Weiss said as Jaune paled.

"But-

"No buts. I know you are tired but she's paying doubleovertime for you also your up. Satisfy her and then go to bed. You can take a break fora halfday after this." Weiss said counting her money as Janemoaned as she led him down to her next client...

"AHH!"

Jaune's client moaned the ball gig stuck tightly into her mouth as the big titted bimbo was encased in a full body latex suit while being suspended in mid-air as Jaune rammed his sore bitch breaker into her sloppy cunt as Weiss watched absentmindedly.

Weiss was busy counting her money and waiting to take Jaune back home securely mainly do the fact that this lasted bit titted wide ass slutwashisslut. As his own mother had paid top dollar to get knocked up by her own son.

In intriguing and downrightsalacious fact to Weiss as she hung suspended in mid-air in a full black latex suit to give her son the illusion that he was fucking a stranger and not his own mother. As Weiss had to admit it was pretty hot.

Watching Jaune's bitch breaker cock as it speared inand out of her tight cunt, as Jaune spread his own mother. Stretchingand pushing out the door to his own entry into the world obscenely. Making it easy for her to give birth to whatever future child she was surely going to give birth to as Weiss felt a hand slip between her thighs as she begna to finger herself.

Weiss would easily admit that Jaune was attractive. As her thin, well-manicured fingers slipped between her moist folds teasing her clit as she moaned.

Jaune was fucking his own mother from behind, rutting into her like an animal in heat not even knowing he was in to be the father to his own siblings. As Weiss masturbated to him moan lowly as she teased her vulva as a small pool of fluidsgathered in her chair.

Weiss would admit to consideringtaking Jaune's dick for a joyride every now and then but she dismissed such ideas as soon as they came. Weiss never mixed business with pleasure not herenot ever.

As she was satisfied with simply listening to the meaty WHACKS! And the loud messy wet SLAP! SLAP! Sounds of Jauen fucking his own mother slamming his dick in and out sawing her pussy down to a quivering dripping mess before-

"CUMMING!" Jaune yelled filling his mothersbody that shook and shivered as Jaune dumped a load of his own cum deep down her snatch becoming a father for the fourthtime this night as Weiss felt her own climax rock her own skinnybody she gritted her teeth as she came on her own fingers as Jaune pulled out of his mothers ripping cunt with a wet plop!As he let the waterfall of cum fall out of her dripping snatch as Weiss grinned.

As Jaune walked away from his mother Weiss made sure to clean him up, dry him with fire glyphs and escort him back to his room. After paying him his cut a decent ten thousand lien, in cash mind you. As Jaune was paid sixtypercent of his contracts more than anyone else. Before bidding him goodnight and deiced to go check on Fox.

"I swear it that bitch breaks my John one more time."

Weiss grumbled as she drew another cigarette, light it with a flick!Of her rapier inhaling it deeply as she stalked off to find her client.


	77. the dare

Joan blushed fiercely as she stood before Pyrrha wearing little more than a peephole bra, showing off her pink nipples, hard from the material of the bra and the fact that air were reaching them, and tiny thong underwear that barely covered what was necessary, almost slipping between her plump lips as she fidgeted.

Pyrrha stared with wide eyed and red cheeks, her breaths almost coming out in pants as her emerald eyes roamed over Joan's body. Her cock was hard already, practically tearing through the silk of her own panties, twitching and a droplet of pre formed at the tip. "J-Joan?" her voice did not squeak, and she would fight anyone who said otherwise.

"I...I love you, Pyrrha!" Joan squeaked, she knew she did, the pitch of her voice being just under glass breaking, at least in her opinion. She blinked as she saw Pyrrha swaying. "Pyrrha?" she asked, confused, before Pyrrha slumped over on the bed with a wide smile on her face, cock popping out of her panties, twitching and throbbing along to her heartbeat. "Pyrrha?!"

Team RWBY

Back in their dorm, Yang chuckled to herself, knowing that there was no way that Joan would do the dare, and she would get her homework for the month done free. "That was mean, Yang." Blake admonished, narrowing her eyes at her.

But Yang was unrepentant. "Come on, what are the odds that she she'll do it? She and P-Money have been dancing around each other the entire school year. She needs to step up or step off." she said, shaking her head. Weiss scoffed. "Pyrrha could do so much better than that dunce." she said bitterly, rolling her eyes.

Ruby giggled. "You know you ruined any shot you had the first day." she teased her friend, making the heiress look away with a pout. "Shut up, dolt!" the Schnee barked.

Joan And Pyrrha

Pyrrha woke blearily, joy and immense sorrow filling her heart. Joy, because Joan had come to her and told her that she was in love with her, dressed in some of the skimpiest lingerie she had ever seen as though begging to be taken, and sorrow, because something that good had to be a dream.

Opening her eyes, her cheeks blazed as she saw practically bare tits hanging inches above her eyes. Eyes darting upwards, they locked with cerulean blues, filled with concern and...love? "It wasn't a dream..." she whispered weakly, feeling her cock throb. Flushing, her hands flew down and covered the large shaft she had been blessed with as best she could...not that that did much.

Joan smiled. "No, it wasn't...I do love you, Pyrrha...I wore this," Joan blushed as she looked at her 'outfit', "in the hope that you would want me back." she looked away, nibbling on her lower lip, fighting anxiety. "I...I understand if you don't...I know I'm not much...and as Weiss says, you could do so much better..."

Fighting down her sudden flash of utter fury as what Weiss said reached her ears, Pyrrha shot up and pressed her lips to Joan's, softly at first, but quickly gaining more and more power as the seconds passed.

With a swift twist, Pyrrha twisted them so Joan was pressed against the bed, and she was on top, kissing her with everything she was. Eventually, though, the pair was forced to separate, as even with their Huntress stamina, they still needed air.

"Listen closely, Joan. I. Love. You. I've loved you for practically the entire school year..." she whispered against Joan's lips, her hard cock rubbing against the toned flesh of Joan's abdomen, leaking and smearing pre across her skin.

Joan whimpered, her head swimming as she felt the heat of Pyrrha's massive cock pressing against her belly. She forced herself to stay awake, not wanting to pass out now that she knew her feelings were returned, the dare that Yang heaped on her being the furthest thing from her mind right now as she felt her pussy soak her skimpy thong, the juice that wasn't absorbed into the almost useless material leaking down the curve of her bubbly rear.

Pushing herself up a bit, Pyrrha looked down Joan's body, cock twitching and slapping repeatedly against Joan's belly with wet noises. She swallowed the saliva that pooled in her mouth, hoping that this outfit meant what she thought it did. Reaching for the bra and panty, she spoke. "M...May I?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

Joan swallowed as well, nodding. "...yes..." she squeaked, her breath hitching as Pyrrha swiftly tugged, tearing the flimsy material off of her body and baring what little she couldn't see to her eyes. Emerald eyes roamed over creamy flesh, large breasts capped with hard little pink nipples, hourglass figure, toned belly, wide flared hips, thick thighs, long legs, and the most perfect pussy that Pyrrha had ever seen...and with how many female fans had sent her nude photos, she had seen plenty...including that of Weiss Schnee.

Shaking herself from those thoughts, Pyrrha grabbed her tank top and ripped it down the middle, not wanting to break her view for even a second, grabbing the elastic of her panties and tearing those off too, leaving her just as nude.

Devouring Joan's lips again, Pyrrha rubbed her cock against Joan's slick lips, pulling back just enough to give her a questioning look. A slow nod was her answer. A swift thrust of her hips led to a slick noise and squeaking moans from both of them.

Team RWBY

Yang tilted her head, wondering why a red faced and teary eyed Joan hadn't come back to Team RWBY's dorm room yet, ready to submit to being her homework 'helper' for the next month. "Where is she?" she groused, eye twitching as she fought with her impatience.

"You said it yourself that the sexual tension between them was sickening...maybe Joan didconfess and they're being intimate right now." Blake said calmly, not taking her eyes off of her book.

Weiss scoffed. "Please, never say something so sickening again, Blake." she growled, trying to focus on her work, but couldn't now that the words were spoken. What if the dunce didconfess, and they were being intimate? Her perfect teeth ground together at the thought of the two being intimate.

Ruby smiled. "I think it would be about time!" she chirped, getting a vicious glare from Weiss, although she said nothing, her ass burning with remembered pain that it had gone through the last time she had been too harsh and made the Rose cry.

Joan And Pyrrha

Unrepentant moans slipped from two different pairs of lips as Pyrrha thrust slowly into Joan's soaking core, her long and thick cock spreading her wonderfully and reaching her innermost depths. "Pyrrha..." Joan moaned, wrapping her arms around her partner, now in more ways than just combat.

"Feels so good, Joan! You feel so good!" Pyrrha chanted, rolling her hips in a controlled manner as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from losing control...but it was so hard! Joan felt so good, so hot, so wet, so responsive! It was everything she could do to keep from losing control and using more force! The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Joan...

Joan mewled as Pyrrha's shaft slammed into her over and over. This felt so good! But she knew that she could feel even better as well, she just had to..."Pyrrha...faster! I'm...not delicate!" she moaned. "Make it so I can't walk without a limp tomorrow!"

Pyrrha stiffened, eyes going wide and cock throbbing at Joan's words. A helpless moan spilled from her lips as her hips began to move on their own, picking up speed and force, the blanket shifting and falling off of their bodies, allowing the loud slap slap slap of flesh meeting flesh to echo through the room.

Their moans got louder and louder as their passions grew, Joan starting to thrust her hips up in time with Pyrrha's thrusts, only making their pleasure grow. The pair tumbled and twisted on the bed, their cries beginning to reach a pitch loud enough to be heard outside.

Team RWBY

Blake's ears twitched and she looked up, eyes widening a bit as she recognized what the noises were. "I believe you lost the bet, Yang, and that my prediction was accurate." she said, lowering her book and standing, heading to the door.

Weiss scoffed once more. "There is no way that Pyrrha would be, be intimate that soon in a relationship!" she hissed, looking furiously at her faunus teammate.

Blake rolled her eyes and opened the dorm room door, allowing the three humans to hear Joan faintly, "Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh, harder, Pyrrha! HARDER!" making Ruby blush fiercely, Weiss flush in rage, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull, and Yang's face fall. "Aw, man! She actually did it?" she whined, not looking forward to the prospect of doing her own homework.

Blake closed the door with a chuckle. "Sounds like she and Pyrrha are having fun." she mused, moving back over to her bunk and picking up her book again, ignoring the moping Yang, embarrassed Ruby, and frothing at the mouth Weiss.

However, the four couldn't truly ignore what they knew was happening, as Pyrrha and Joan were only seemingly getting louder, the cries and screams of passion entering their dorm through two closed doors. As the first, then second, then third, then fourth hour passed, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all glared at Yang, regretting that they let her make Joan confess to Pyrrha for her bet.

Joan And Pyrra

Team JNPR's dorm room was a complete mess at this point. Both Pyrrha's and Joan's beds were utterly trashed, the sheets and bedding soaked in sweat and their combined fluids, hanging off the bed or on the floor. Their desks were trashed, papers and books on the floor, more cum staining the top of it, currently drying into a tacky film, and several of the walls looked cracked, showing where Pyrrha had pinned Joan to the wall and fucked her hard against it.

Currently, they were on Nora's bed (she could sleep with Ren tonight, it wasn't like the pair didn't know that they were fucking as well), Pyrrha fucking a sticky, cum covered Joan from behind, slamming into her slick cum filled pussy, relishing the moans that she was getting from her girlfriend. "Gonna cum again, Joan!" she yelled, fondling and slapping the ass before her as it rippled from her hip strikes.

Joan said nothing, having lost the real capability to string words together in the first half-hour of their lovemaking, but the way her hips moved back against her eagerly told Pyrrha that another load of cum was more than welcome.

Using the last of her strength and energy, Pyrrha slammed into her girlfriend's rear bumper, her sizable, but aching balls releasing what cum they had left into them into Joan's fertile depths, both screaming loudly as they came, before the pair slumped onto the bed, curling up next to one another.

Despite her lack of energy (who knew that sex was more exhausting than arena battling?), Pyrrha gathered the sticky Joan in her arms and pulled her flush against her, rubbing her protruding belly, swollen with her seed while pressing kisses against Joan's shoulder, cheeks, anyplace she could reach. "I love you." she heard a croaky, rasping voice, and saw Joan looking at her with a teary smile on her face.

Pyrrha kissed Joan sweetly. "I love you too, Joan...so much..." she whispered, tucking her chin on the crown of Joan's head. "Sleep now, sweetie. We can talk in the morning..." Joan giggled sleepily in response. "And continue..." she mumbled drifting off next to her.

Pyrrha was awake for a little while longer, simply watching her sleeping lover, before she too, succumbed to the need for rest. There would be quite a lot to talk about tomorrow, but it was a Saturday, and they would have all day to do so...she was slightly embarrassed about how loud they had been, but the soundproofing on these dorms was pretty good, so there was no way anyone heard them, right?

Outside Team JNPR Dorm

The entirety of the first year floor of the dormitory was wide eyed and red faced, either from embarrassment, fury, or arousal at the sounds of sex that had been the soundtrack of the floor for the past several hours. Some were embarrassed to have heard such intimacy, others enraged that Pyrrha Nikos, or to a lesser extent, Joan Arc were off the market. Even others were aroused at the thought of the two together.

One thing was for sure, Beacon wasn't going to be the same ever again.


	78. Rabbit's heat

_Velvet asks Coco for help to get Joan. (Impregnation, rougher than previous, mindbreak)_

"Fuck!" Velvet hissed throughgritted teeth as she stroked her eighteen-inch cock, as theyoung futa huntress was bent over her desk, one hand rapidlystroking her massive cock while the other held the picture of her crush and formerlybelieved to be a shy futa now confirmed buxom regular woman Joan Arc. As she rapidly stroked her cockgrunting in pleasure as-

"Cumming!"

The futa girl yelled as her cock jerked and spasmed as it unloaded it's heavy grapefruit balls onto the picture of her crush, painting it white and covering her desk in jizz as she sighed heavily as her dick still stood proudly even after ejaculating her angry purple heard glaring up at her as she groaned. Velvet hated heat cycles. It was normally not so bad but now? With her crush not only confirmed to be female but with the eyes of almost everyfuta at Beacon on her? Especially her partner and Goodwitch? What was she going to do?

"It's not like she'll ever notice me...

Velvet said sadly her rabbit ears dropping as she sighed heavily, already reaching for her cock when-

CLICK!

The door to her room opened as-

"Don't come out till I tell ya!'

Her leader yelled as a familiar squeak was hear as Velvet turned around andchocked.

"Joan!?"

"Velvet? Why did Coco toss me in your room?"Joan Arc asked rubbing her head painfully laying on their floor that magnificentbubble but barely contained in her usual jean shorts standing proudly in the air as-

"No one come out till someone is pregnant!"Coco yelled slamming the door shut and leaving the two alone. Instantly Velvet wanted to die. How could Coco do this!? She knew she loved Joan! She knew she was in heat! And she knew hat Joan didn't even know what a futa was until the infamous hot springs trip and now-

"Velvet? What's wrong why are you hiding from me?"

Joan asked in her usual soft calmingmelodic voice walking up to Velvet placing a calm and comforting hand on her shoulder as her rich cerulean eyes held a real sense of concern for the futa as she lost it.

"Joan I love you!"

Velvet suddenly shouted making the girl gasp before slamming her lips into her. Making Joan blush and panic as hef first kiss was stolen from her before she slowly started to return the favor.

Running her tongue againstVelvets as she crooned her neck into Velvet's embrace as the two started making out. As Velvet tasted the sweet lusciouslips of Joan, her hands began running down the Blonde girls back, taking her time to run her manicured nails against Joan's supple back flesh.

Felling her soft untouched skin through her black hoodie, as she ran intricate patterns down her back with ther fingers. Tracing long patterns along the small of the girls back before finally resting on her plump rear.

As Velvet paused taking amount to grip the Blonde's soft ass making her eyes flutter open as she gave as hergasp in Velvet's mouth before her tongue was battered down by the faunus girl as she fondled her pillowy ass. Making Joan quiver into Velvet as she proceeded to knead Joan's plump rear.

As Velvet's soft thin hands gripped and playedwith the doughy like substance that was Joan's ass making her moan inot her throat as they continued their rough tongue battle making Joan's mouth loll as Velevt with greatreluctance tore a hand away from the blonde's doughy ass and dragged it seductively up her waist.

Digging her nails into her skin making her shake in pleasure before finally resting them on one of her D cup breasts. Squeezing the smaller version of heaven with her elf hand, gripping, squeezing and twisting it. Making Joan shake into her mouth as Velvet picked her up, lifting her up off the ground and grinding her cock into Jona's stomach making the blonde girls gasp as she saw Velvet's dick.

"Is that a...

Joan asked as Velvet blushed brightly putting down her hopeful lover terrified of what she would say as Jaune gawked at the massive monstrosity between Velvet's legs.

"That's my cock. Joan... and-

"Does it hurt?"

Joan asked that same concerned look in her eyes as she eyed Velvet's angry purple pre-cum leaking head with genuine concern as she moved her face towards it.

"A bit, I'm in heat right now so it's not very comfortable." Velvet said blushing brightly as-

"AHH!"Velvet screamed as in one go Joan with a determined look in her eyes took thetip of her cock into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Joan! I-

Velvet moaned as her cock enter its first orifice as the hot wet insides of her crush mouth surrounded it in a warm wet prison as Joan took her tip in her mouth, playing with her engorged head with her slimtongue, teasing her urethra making Velvet's legs quaked before releasing her self with wet PHA!As she ripped her mouth off of Velvet's cock making a long line of gooey pre-cum connecting her mouth to it in a truly erotic display as velvet's balls began to tighten.

"Joan you don't have to-

"Don't worry Velvet. I'm your friend and when I see my friends in pain I help them."

Joan said smiled as did her long blonde hair back in a ponytail as she began to force her small mouth on her cock making Velvet's head fall back as the blonde girl took her cock a quarter of the way before chocking on it as Velvet's cock triggered the girls gag reflex. Making her choke on it as she yanked herself out of her now painfully throbbing cock only to take her face back on it as she tried again.

She slid her wet hot mouth up and down Velvet's cock, taking it all the way into her hot moist tunnel, making Velvet's cholate brown eyes roll to the back of her head. As she gently placed a hand on the back of Joan's head. Gently guiding her first fellatio attempt as Joan slowly but surely worked her way up and down Velvet's cock.

Taking it further and further, every time, dragging her tongue up and down her cock lathering it up all the way with spit and low teeth bites, as she was worked up down her length gradually taking more andmore of as Velvet's eighteen inches disappeared more and more into Joan's mouth for over twenty minutes before finally taking it half way down her throat before-

"Cumming!"

Velvet shouted as her balls finally twitched as her cock finally had enough of the blondes tight throat and finally exploded into her mouth. Making the blondes eyes shoot open in panic as Velvet began to flow her throat with her cum making Joan gakas she was forced to take the massive load of the girls Velvet forced her head down almost taking it tot he base of her cock before finally letting the choking blonde eyes making Velvet's eyes go cross as Joan gagged.

"Joan! I'm sorry! I-

"It's ok! It's ok! It was just a lot to take in!"

Joan said her pale cheeks flushed coughing bitterly as her stomach now had a baby bulge in it as Velvet sighed as her cock still stood high as it was nowhere near done as she still had to breedthe blonde.

As Joan coughed on the ground Velvet wasted no time, picking up the girl and placing her on the bed, taking off her black hood and short jeans revealing her lacy black lingerie that made her dick throb as Joan blushed as Velvet ripped off her underwear.

Exposing her swaying double d cup breast and showed off her lightly shavedvagina with only a snip of blonde pubic hair on her dripping slit. As Velvet gulped.

"Joan-

"I know. It's ok."

Joan said spreading her legs as Velvet sealed her lips in a fiery kiss making Joan croon as Velvet aligned her cocks head with Joan dripping cunt. Making the blondeyelp! In pleasure as Velvet began dragging her cock head along her slit. Rubbing it up and down the blondes already soaking cunt making her give a low moan and grind her pussy into Velvet making the blonde's eyes take on a begin look as she begged Velvet for her dick.

Seeing the blonde's heat Velvet acknowledged it as she aligned her cock at her pussyspreading the walls with her head before in one go thrusting all the way into the girl breaking past her hymen and scrapping her womb as Joan screamed.

"NGGHHH!"

Joan screamed in pain as her formely virgin walls where split open by Velvets cock as fresh tears fell from Joan's eyes at her loss of virginity as Velvet hissed. Joan's insides were impossibly tight, as her wet hot constricting walls. Latched down onto her cock. Her inner walls clamping down and latching onto the intruder, inside of her violently constricting and convulsing around it as Velvet's dick was assaulted by her prison of warm flesh as she moaned.

As she finally felt her balls touch Joan's pillowy ass Velvet knew she was all the way inside of her crush, finally hilting herself to thebase of the crying girl as she began to coo her. She gave Joan time to adjust as she foughtthe urge to began rapidly thrusting into the girl's wet sex in an attempt to breed the blonde bimbo that stole her heart.

Instead she just gently kissed her playing with her perfect pink erect nipples. Making Joan gasp in her mouth as she planted quick loving kisses all along her neck, cheeks, and breasts. As Joan finally begna to relax as her inners walls still convulsed sporadically around her in a desperate attempt to expel her cock as Velvet finally nodded.

"Joan... I'm going to start moving now. Ok?"

"Yeah! That's fine... just be gentle?"

Joan asked as Velvet nodded kissing the girl again as she repositioned her hips and pulled her cock halfway out of the girl's soaking cunt, as Velvet moaned as her inner walls clamped down jealously on her member. Refusing to let Velvet leave with her balls still full as Joan's tight walls latched painfully around her cockfighting to keep it in place as she grunted.

"So tight!"

Velvet grunted taking her cock halfway out before slamming it back in at full force making Joan's eyes go wide as Velvet hilted fully inside of her as She slammed her hips forward making Joan cry out in pain filled pleasure as Velvet began to fuck her.

Velvet wasted no time slamming into the blonde girls already well-lubricated snatch, dragging her cock half way out of her only to slam into her dripping love canal, making Joan's eyes fly open in shock as her walls here stretchedopen and her mouth to drool weekly, as Velvet viciously made out with her.

As her hips slammed into Joan like a jackhammer the room was filled hard meaty Slaps!As flesh met flesh as Velvet gave into her heat. Pounding inot Joan with reckless abandon, not caring for the blonde's girls temp in the slighters. As she forced her lips to her 's in a searing kiss, as her inner walls shook and convulsed around her cock.

Every time Velvety tried to pull out of Joan it was like pulling teeth! As her, formerly virgin walls foughttooth and nail to keep her breeding stick as deep inside of her dripping canal as possible. As they shook, spasmed and clamped down on Velvet's cock.

Milking the meaty fuck stick for all she was worth as Velvey had to gurn and grip the blondes pillowy was making Joan cry out and her walls only clamped down harder on her. Doubling their already iron grip on her cock as Velvet grunted and had to thrust harder into her.

Filling the room with even more fleshySLAP! SLAP! Sounds as she fucked the blond girl into the bed. Slamming her hips down fo had that the entirety of Joan's plump female body shook and jiggeleed. As she was fucked into the bed with enough force for her hips to slam up. Into Velvets as the two bodies collided again and again as-

"MPPGHHH!"Joan screamed as the first orgasm of her life was taken from her, as her inner wall suddenly began to spasmand double down their already vice-like tightness of Velvets cock. Slamming down on her like a living cocksleeve. As her legs kicked and shook as her sharp blue dots rolled into the back of her head as her own love juices spilled out from her dripping snatch as her tongue lolled out from her mouth.

Velvet never stopped thrusting. She was too far gone, she didn't care that Joan came, she didn't care when Joan finally wrapped her legs around her back, accepting her fuck stick as her eyes went hazy, she didn't care that she was also to cumming and impregnating the woman she loved. All she could see was her massive cock slamming into Joan's womb filling her with her seed painting her walls white and claiming her as her own making her, her wife and-

"Cumming!"

Velvet cried as she finally jammed her cock into Joan's womb letting loose a flood of cum as Joan's blue eyes went blank as she went limp as her walls clamped down on Velvet milking her cock for every jut of sperm as Velvet filled her womb to the brim. Making both girls pant heavily as Velvet broke her fiery kiss with Joan with a wet smack!

As both girls laid on the bed panting heavily as their first sexual experience was finally done as Velvet rolled onto her back making Joan take a cowgirl position as Joan gasped still weak from her very first orgasm and creampie. As her vaginaleaked pussy juice and cum from it.

As a messy mix of the two fell around Velvet's still hard cock as Velvet looked into he eyes of her girlfriend lovingly as-

"Now it's about time I take my cut."

A firm feminine voice said as Velvet and Joan both blinked in surprised as-

"AHHHH!"Joan cried out as Velvet moaned as something massivepushed Joan into Velvet forcing the two-deep inot the bed as the girl cried out and Velvet saw a familiar pair of brown eyes looking inot her.

"Coco!? What are you doing!?"

Velvet demanded of herleader who was now laying flat on the back of the moaning Joan as Coco grunted.

"Taking my cut! You didn't think I let this hot piece of ass walk in here for free now did you?"

Coco asked grunting in pleasure as she forced her twenty-inch cock deep into Joan' virgin ass making the girl's eyes shoot open in pain.

"It's too big! Please take it-

"MPPHH!"

Joan was silence as Velvet caught her lips as the young futa moan as she felt Coco massive cock press up against hers through Joan's velvety insides as Coc fully hilted her self inside of Joans now ruined ass as she hissed in pleasure.

"There we go, nice and tight, just how I like em," Coco said as Joan moaned into Velvet's mouth as-

SMACK!"Joan screamed as Coco slapped a rough hand on her giggly booty sending massive ripples across the plump Arc ass and making Joane's inner walls only tighter as Velvet felt her cock throb nowhere near done as her heat began to kick in again.

As she sealed Joan's pain filled cries in a fiery kiss as she began thrusting upward as Coco smirked seeingVelvets actions and begna to without hesitation Jam her cock into an out of Joan's nice plump booty. Slammin into at breakneck speeds not caring in the slightest of the discomfort of the recipient of said thrust as her ass clamped down on her cock as Coco hissed in pleasure as she slammed her hips forward.

Giving it painful meaty WHACKS! As she begna fucking the blonde bimbo as both Velvet and Coco begna to double team the blonde leader who stole thier hearts. As the two began to rut the girl with our mercy Velvet slamming into Joan's absolutelyflooded pussy and Coco ramming her ass without hesitation.

The room was once again filled with wet meaty Smacks!As Joan was fucked, for over thirty minutes Joan endured non stop pounding as Velvet and Cock tag teamed her without mercy. Slamming their cocks into and out of her, filling the room with more wet Slaps!As Joan broke. The blonde bimbo came again and again on the cocks in her depts. Her inner walls spasming violently around them as she was fucked into submission.

Her body quaking with endless pleasure as mind breaking and reality shattering orgasm filled her head time and time again, making her sapphire blue eyes roll into the back of her head as her mind slipped into hazy white mist as her lust overcame her as her eyes glazed and she broke on the cocks.

Velvet for her part was still having the time of her life. As she rammed herself deep into Joan's vagina. Her massive cock no where near finished and her balls still heavy with sperm. Slammed her self up and into the blonde girls womb. Not caring or noticing that she had long since fucked the girl into unconscious only caring ther her virgin like inner walls were still just as tight and felt like a wet fleshy fist around her cock as they milked her relentlessly making her moan. As her cock bulgedout of her walls, as it slammed its way through pussy juice and overflowing sperm as she fucked the girl stupid.

Coco for her part was having a blast! As she ruinedJoan's ass. Her massive bitch breaker cock slammed into the plump Arc bott without mercy. Stretching it out to obscene proportions making it gapehorribly. As the now ruined for anyone but her ass of the bone blue yed bimbo clamped down on her cock milking herinstinctively as Coco made sure to slap the ass every time she loosed up filling the room with loud meatyWHACKS!As Coco slapped the jiggly Arc booty.

Forcing Joan back into consciousness every time her hand connectedwith her plump rear as every meaty WHACK!Forced Joan back into the reality of the consciousness albeit briefly before her pleasure stimulated mind was once again broken as she collapsed on the cocks inside of her. As Coco continued to pound in and out of her as she tured Joan's ass redder than her partner's hair, ruuining the once pristine fair Arc ass for all others as she sighed in relief.

For thirtyminutes they both fucked the Arc like there was no tomorrow slamming in and out her with reckless abandon before their climaxed reached their peak as they both came at the same time.

"Cumming!"Both futas yelled as Velvet gave Joans' womb another healy bath of sperm making her belly bloat obscenely as Coco let loose her own deluge of cum into the blonde's ass hissing in pleasure as she mauledthe beat red ass cheeks of the one perfect rear

"Take it, you bitch!"

Coco hissed cumming in Joan with a bestialroar of pleasure as the futa filled ther girl up. As they panted heavily as Joan almostcame back before Velvet felt her know hilt inside of her as she knew she was nowhere near done...

For the next hour, they fucked Joan standing up. Velvet and Coco hoisting the trapped cum drunk bimbo between them her legs wrappedfirmly around Velver as her and Cocopistoned in and out of her ass and pussy.

As they fucked in in and out of consiousness for over an hour. As more heavy wet SMACKS! Wher heard as they alternated their jackhammer thrust into the girl. As Velvet cried out.

"I can feel you! Through her!" Velvet cried as she felt her leaders massive dick rubbing her own through Joan's insides as Cocogrunted.

"Same here Honeybuns! I can feel you too!" Coco shouted grunting in pleasure before finally cummingonce more. As they pressure not only form Joan's virgin-like violentlyclamping insides but their own cocks rubbing against one another was too great for either of them to care as the came again filling Joan to the breaking point as all three of them collapsed with Joan impaled on their cocks as Velvet and Coco shared a lazy smile and wink before passing out with the impaled blonde between them as they whispered into her ears.

"Thank you ro the gift Joan. I'll be sure to take responsibility." Velvet said as she passed out as Coco smirked,

"There you go V. Just as I said. You to Arc. You turned out just how I like em. Youg, dumb and drunk off cum."

Coco said as her eyes lidded and she yawned lazily before passing out and letting the darkness take her.

Five years later.

"Honey I'm home!"

Coco yelled as she burst into her house as her best friend and former Beacon teammate greeted her.

"Welcome back."

Velvet said bowing to her former leader as screams and for once there were no screams or shouts filling the air as the sounds of patteringfeet came as over a dozen of their own rugrats ran around their house and-

"~Welcome back dear.~"The sultry voice of their wife for five years Joan Arc said wearing little more than a slim pink apron with a spatula and frying pan in hand, that had nothingto do with the dinner she was currently cooking as her pregnant belly bulged as Coco smiled.

This time it was her kid int he oven, as Joan had not gone a year without being pregnant since thier first time all those years ago. As the two of them took turns breeding their loving wife as it was Coco's kid this time inside of her as Coco gave a lazy smile at he lustful look in her wife and friends eyes as she felt her cock grow.

Man was it good to be alive. Coco thought before licking her lips already gaining an evil grin at her plans for what she was going to do to her loving wife as she smirked at her.


	79. birthday surprise

Birthday's were a special part of Beacon life. Especially when it came down to team RWBY, and JNPR each and every member of their teams got personal birthday parties usually ending up in massive team bases orgies and Ruby's twentieth would be no different.

As per usualthe two teams had gone above, and beyond the call of duty organizing all their friends for an all-night fuck party for the young reaper as all of team RWBY, the JNR of JNPR Coco, Velvet, Emerald, and Neo all prepared the young reaper for ther birthday bash. As a smorgasbord of delicacies were laid out for the girl as the local team cooks Jaune and Velvet had spent all day cooking, platters of cookies, pancakes, and every other sweat treat for Ruby to enjoy as the teens got together to prepare for an all-night orgy as they began to dine on the cookies, no none noticed how Emerald and Neo gained a downright devilish look in thier eyes as Ruby bit her first cookie and everything went right to shit.

It happened all at ounce as the first bite of the taintedfood entered thier lips as a literal shockwave pulsed through the room, as a shockwave of pure lustentered the room as the teens breaths became heavy and haggard the teens devoured the tamperedfood products as all their eyes became dull and heavy as every cock became rock hard, as Ruby' towering fifteen inches somehow got longertearing open her skirt and panties as she felt her vision become dark and lust filled.

As every cock became rock hard every pussy becamedrenched as the teens tore off their clothes, and pounced on each other like a horde of wild Grimm as the sound of sharp moans and rough grunting followed by the wet SLAP! SLAP! Sounds of flesh pounding flesh filled the air as the orgy began.

Ruby saw red as she grabbed the first warm body she could find tossing it over a table ripping off its underwear and slamming her cock in the first warm hole she could find howling in pleasure as she rockets her cock into something wet and tight and began fucking it for all it was worth. Slamming her cock into the tight orifice as she hissed in pleasure.

"Fucking shit Jaune! Why do you keep fucking Ren?! He's so loose!"

Ruby hissed in growing irritation as she slammed her cock into the disappointingly loose fem boi's ass making Ren moan out loud as her dick battered down his prostate Jaune grunted.

"Don't blame me! Why am I the first person you blame just because Ren's loose!?"

Jaune asked as he fucked his ginge teammate from behind choking her neck as his cock crushed her pussy.

"Becuase you are the only one on your team with a cock that's why! And if you aren't the one making his ass this loose then who the shit is?!"

Ruby shoutedfinally having enough Ren's well-fucked ass not tightening down hard or fast enough on her cock, activating her semblance slamming into the boy at inhuman speeds making his magenta eyes go crossed as his diminutive cock began rapidly squirt line after line of cum as Ruby grunted.

"Finally! Now I can fucking get off!"

Ruby shouted slamming into the fembois warm wet ass making more wet smacking soundsfill the air before-

"Cumming!"

The futa yelled filling the fem bois ass with a pint of cum making his eyes go cross as he collapsed forward onto the table in a cum drunk pile on the floor as Jaune shrugged.

"I take no responsibility for my actions.'Jaune aid finallycumming into Nora' dripping cunt breaking it with his bitch breaker making her moan in pleasure s Ruby snarled.

"Of fucking course you don't! Typical." Ruby said turning away from her best friend her cock still hard and angry as she looked for the next target in the twisting swirling mass of flesh around her. It took the girl less than a minute to fine it as the infamous Belladonna ass was presented to her as she smirked.

"AH!"

Blake cried out as Ruby tackled the faunus beauty into the groundslamming her cock into the faunus girls well-trained ass hole, as the constant reality of many surprise analpoundingsmeant Blake's ass was already well trained from near constant surprise anal stimulation plus she had the added bonus of being Ruby's team member meant she was well used to Ruby's semblance, so she was able to hang with her leader better than Ren.

Who was still in a cum drunk pile on the floor ass hole gaping as the trap boi mumbled about cock his diminutive dick still dripping thin lines of pre-cum and his well-fucked ass hole waiting for someone to come and use him.

A task he would not have to wait long for if the eyes of Coco meant anything and the near mind broken moans of Velvet were anything to go by as Coco pounded her best friend as Ruby turned her attention back to the moan faunus who was taking her cock like the slut she was, as Blake began to moan and mewl in pleasure as Ruby began to fuck her.

What she was not used to was the amped-up version of hersemblance as Ruby began to slam inot her bountiful ass at speeds no human could even hope match as her hips move in a blur or red as Blake's eyes went cross.

"NGGHH!"The faunus girl moaned as Ruby lifted her up off the ground. Walking around the swirling orgy of flesh and liquids hoisting the groaning faunus cum dump up off the ground, holding her up in a full nelson position as she began fucking her mercilessly.

Her hips moved so fast they appeared to be a blur of red and white it was like they were standing still they moved so fast. As she fucked Blake at a speed that not even Ruby thought was possible. As the faunus girls, tight ass gripped her cock making Ruby moan as every thrust from her jackhammering cock brought the faunus girl to orgasm.

As her painfullyempty spasming pussy squirted our fresh juices time and time again onto the ground as her amber eyes rolled up into the back of her head as-

"Cumming!"

Ruby cried finally filling the now brokenfaunusgirls ass with cum making Blake arch her back in one final orgasm as the fauns girl cried out and was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor her ass gaping as she mewled weakly for more cock as Ruby looked to her next target.

This time she didn't even have to go far, as fresh from munching some one's pussyher sister came into view making Ruby's cock twitch as she growled like a feal animal as Ruby yanked her sister hair ignoring her flaming eyes slamming her to the ground before jamming her still filthy cock into Yang's throat.

Making the blondebrawler gag and choke as she slammed her hipsdownwardalready using her semblance as she began fucking the girl's throat.

Slamming her cock into and out of Yang's hot wet throat, ignoring her sister'scries and pleasfor mercy as sher semblance made her grapefruit sized balls slam inot Yang's ca slam aign her eys as Ruby growled at her sister.

"Clean my dick you fucking bimbo!" Ruby shouted as Yang's eyes widened in shock and disgust as Ruby used her sibling's throat as her personal cock cleaner. Wiping off the dualass juices of Ren and Blake in her tight throat as she hissed.

"Why the fuck are your brest so big!?"

Ruby asked her altered mind irritated at how her sister hadfucking doube d's while Ruby was barely beating Weiss in cup size. It wasn't fair! Even if they were half-sisters, that meant Ruby should have half her bust size! Right!?

Ruby thought furiously as she shot her hand forward mauling Yang's exposed breast, makign the bloen blar moan out lout int Ruby's cock as she flet her nipps roughyl yankes and f fondled as Ruby forced out her sister's hidden massochist side as she bgean to absued her in the dorm.

"Take that you fucking slut! You think you are so good just cause you have fucking bimbo tits?! You think you are so much better than me because you inherited your mom's tits?! Well, new flash bitch! You might have got her tits but I got my mom's cock! So now who's the better sibling!?"

Ruby askedYang rhetorically as there was no possible way the blondebrawler could answer her with her cock slamming inot and out of Yang's throat.

Reshaping and molding it to a perfect cock sleeve for her as she mauled her elder siblings massive tits with both hands. Using her semblance on her own finger tweaking, Yang's round pink nipples making the girl soak her shorts in pussy juices as her well-muscled legs kick and spasmed violently as she came again and again.

"It's just like Weiss said! Fucking useless sacks of flesh! That' what they are! Nothing more!"

Ruby shouted before grunting again filling Yang up with what was by now her sixth? Load of cum, Ruby lost track of herloads as she went about cumming into her sibling's gut after her fourth orgasm and by now had no idea what she was on only that Yang looked seven points pregnant and ther was a puddle of pussy juice staining the floor form her crotch.

As Ruby finally had enough of her sister's throat as yanked her still hard cock from her enough with a wet plop!

As Yang's mouth hung obes lose ruing by her sister touch skull fucking as her eyes held a distant, far-off look in them. As Ruby took two steps before-

"KYA?!"

Ruby was tackled to the ground before she cold walk as a pair of burning red eyes found her as Emerald slammed into the young reaper pushing her to the ground before spearingher dripping cunt on her cock. Moaning outloud as Ruby spread her glisten folds as Emerald begna to ride her cock.

Ermal rode Ruby's cock like jocky on race day.Slamming her hips up and down onto her meat stick with practiced ease. Her fleshy pole perfectly engulfed in the thief's tight hot insides. That clampeddown on her cock like a fleshy vice.

Making Ruby moan in bliss as Ermal fucked the shit out or her. Forcing Orgasm after orgasm for her own quiver folds as bounced on her dick with a cocky smirk. That smirk did not last long however as soon it was Emerald crying out in shock as Coco finally finished breeding Velvet lined up her massive bitch breaker with the thief's ponderous ass slamming her entire cock into her rosebud in one go making the thieves eyes wide in shock and pain. As the two futas began rutting the girl. Slamming her up and down on their cocks.

As Emerald cried and begged for mercy, as the twin cocksinside of her threatened to break her mind as Ruby mauled her tits, and Coco spanked her ass with her hands, turning it the color of her eyes.

As Ruby bit into her neck, slamming her hips up a fast as her drug-addled body could do making her eyes cross as her mind broke as she beganto drool on Ruby's mouth.

As the freshly broked girl broke Ruby's eyes drifted to her left where Neo was in the middle of cock riding Jauen for all he was worth, slamming her impossibly trust Ruby on his. Tight cunt on his thirteen inches making him moan into her mouth as she pulled a collar with the words beloved on it. As Ruby let out a low sigh.

As much as Ruby did love Neo, it was sad that she was the reason Pyrrha was not here. As well Neo and Pyrrha were very similar in personality as both of them had toys. Neo's favorite toyswere Ruby and Jaune. As the pintsize icecream girl cast a longingglance at Ruby licking her lips as she fucked herself senseless on Jaune's massive cock making a shiver run up the reapers spin as even in her drug altered min and balls deep in Emerls tight cunt Ruby knew the gaze of her mistress.

As Neo had made sure to bothpersonally and publicallyclaim Jaune and Ruby for herself. Making it well know that they belonged to her above all others. A fact that did not sit well with Pyrrha as the words Pyrrha and shire did not belong in the same kingdom let alone sentence and especially since she and Jaune started dating meant that it either Neo was in the room or Pyrrha was in the room but not both.

Otherwise, it was time for a fight, and Ruby did not want that on her birthday! And Ruby was not missing the chance to slam her hips inot the ice cream princess tight cunts, epically as Neo kept reaching back from riding Jaune spreading her ass cheeks wide apart and exposing her starfish to the reaper making her fuck Emerald even harder.

As there was no way, she was not breaking that hole open with or without Pyrrha here to witness it, shame too as the redhead had legs for days and throat to kill for.

Ruby thought as she and Coco fucked emerald stupid. The massive twin cocks hammering in and out of her previously tight holes, now loose enough so that you could easily spit in her cunt and hit her womb without touching a single well stretched well.

Or her ass that you might be able to fit your leg in without touching anything but air was ravished be the futa until they both came in her making the girls mind break as she scrolled to the floor a victim of her own efficacy as Neo giggled at her.

As the brown skin girl finally broke and Ruby extracted herself from her cock she saw no she heard it.

"~Ruby... Come and get your present.~" The melodic voice of Weiss Schnee but naked rapped only in thing red ribbons laying on her bed said her exquisite pale skin beautifully contrasted the hard red lines of silk on her body as-

WHAM!The door to the room was burst open as two figures stepped inside.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The booming voice as Glynda Goodwithc said stalking into the room followed by Winter Schnee as the older futa fumed.

"An orgy!? This is not the way a Beacon student behaves!"

"I thought you ran a better shift than this?"

Winter said as-

"Oh great! It's the fun police!"

Coco said sarcastically s she pulled out of Emerald as a tired Jauen struggled over of them gasping.

"What! What's going on!?"

Jaune asked gasping for air as-

"Stop this orgy at once or else!"

The dean yelled as her throbbing two-foot cock broke her skirt as Winter undid her own gargantuan meat stick as she glared at Ruby.

"Touch one hair on my sister, and you are mypersonal breeding dump for life!"Winter said as Ruby looked to Coco and-

"Don't worry about it, Rubes. We got this." Jaune said smiling at hsi friend as Coco winked at her.

"Let us handle these party crashers, it's your birthday girl you go enjoy your gift," Coco said as Ruby smiled to them.

"OH! Thank you guys so much! You are the best friends a girl could as for!"

Ruby said tuna back to Weiss as Coco and Jaune walked back to the gatecrashers cocks out and grimacing.

"So do we have a plan or are we winging it?"

Jaune asked as Coco grinned.

"Ease up blondie! You know I'm going to get us out of this right?"

"Do I?""Look who woke up sarcastic! Now calm down I'll take the blonde bitch. You know I have a thing for blondes right?"

"No Coco. I don't know the reason I can't sit down right." Jaune said sarcastically as Coco laughed boisterously.

"Hey don't give me that look! You know you loved it! Otherwise, you wouldn't keep coming back for more of the Adel special!Now you take the Schnee will I take the dean yeah? We got over thirty-seven inches of cock between us and even if most of it's mine we can make this work!"

"Great speech boss," Jaune said as Coco started off with Glynd as Jaune wlaked up to winter.

"You know I always wanted to fuck a Schnee?"Jaune asked a Winter glared at him her tow foot dick throbbing painfully as she spat on his feet.

PUTAH!"You call that a dick? You couldn't fuck you way out of a plastic bag with a barbed wire laced condom with that thing!"

Winter said as Jaune sighed.

"Well see about that...

Jaune said as he smirked.

"You are out of your league Adel. Sit. Down."

"No can do GoodWitch! Don't think I forgot about you locking me in chastity for a week after failing that stupid midterm, me and you got a score to settle, and this doesn't end till one of us is pregnant." Coco said licking her lips as the dean glared.

"First of all Miss Adel, it is I and you, not me and you. And secondly be like that. I like the name Coco GoodWitch so why not?" The dean asked whipping out her cock as Coco smirked.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried slamming her cock into the alley deliciously tight Schnee pussy's, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as the girls families world famous cunt. Second, only to her semblance milked and suck of Ruby's cock Greedily sucking it back into and out her love canal.

As Ruby fucked Weiss into the bed. Making her partners, eyes rolled up to the back of her skull, as twin sharp blue crystals lost thier light and-

BAM!

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud crashing noise filled the air as she looked to her left.

"Take it!"

The angry voice of Jaune yelled as he fucked the elder Schnee girl in a rough doggy style position. The woman was on her hands and moaning like a slut with several glowing blue chains holding her to the floor. As Jaune whacked!Her back with a glowing blue flail thing up her pristine uniform exposing her perfect pale back as Ruby smirked.

Jaune's semblance was a two-part one. On one part he could manipulate his aura into whatever shape or object he wanted to with nothing but a thought. He could also healothers with it meaning the tended to get a bit roughsometimes and the other part-

WHAM!Ruby almost came as to her left Coco was forcing Glynda into a downright brutal mating press, stretching her dripping cunt out obscenely white while simultaneously jamming her thick riding crop up her ass making it disappearinto the deans voluptuous now ruined ass as Ruby sighed.

"I love my friends," Ruby said as she began blurring her hips into Weiss. Her drug field body making hte herd's mind go limp as Ruby fucked her senseless of thier bed. She fucked the Schnee girls senseless. Slamming her hips into her until she broketheir bed. Fuckign Weiss on the floor not missing a beat or orgasm making thrust.

As the Shcee heiress moan like a whore as her legs wrapped around the girls back accepting her cock like the good slut she was. As Ruby proceeded to fuck her on every otherbed in the team RWBY dorm breaking them two before fucking Weiss on very counter desktop and window sill. Fucking her in every conceivableposition, missionary, doggy, full nelson, side to die, making her bounce on her dick reverse cowgirl, and even the matting press. Not letting Weiss leave a singleposition until she filled allof her holes in it.

A Ruby slammed into her partner's impossibly tight insides filling her ass, pussy, and throat with more cum than should be humanly possible as Ruby brokeher partner's tight holes all in one night leaving her a twitch broken happy cum drunk mess at the end of it...

"Ok! As far as I can tell we got three cocks and three virginities left between the three of us!" Coco said as she smirked at her fellow leaders. The RWBY dorm was quiet now, no more did the sounds of slapping flesh filled the air, or the sound of loud moans enter thier ears as Coco looked around.

Ren and Velvet were side by side. Cum leaking from thier dripping well-fucked holes. The twin subs out like a light as she drolled all over the floor.

Nora was on her back puking cum from her mouth and flowing it from her ass as Jaune and Ruby had spit roasted the ginger for well over half an hour after Weis shad passed out filling her holes to the brink before Coco came to finish her off ramming her massive slut breaker down her throat and skull fucking the bubbly ginger into unconsciousness.

Yang laid passed out unmoving, only slowly burping up cum her body still and eyes glazed over as she laid in a puddle of her own love juices twitching feebly on the team RWBY carpet.

Emeraldfor her part was on her back twitching like someone had up an electric wire in her. Her now cavernous fuck holes leaking water fountains of cum as she shuddered and moaned for more cock.

Neo was in the far back of the room, sitting like a queen on the fucked silly bodies of Winter and Glynda. The ice cream princess using them as a makeshift throne as the fucked stupid former party crasherswere now blindfoldedspider gagged and knotted by large yellow but plugs, as they dripped massive a massive amount of cum from their freshly fucked pussies on the ground.

Painting it white as Neo relaxed on their backs as she forced Blakes head between her legs making the cum-drunk slut clean out her dripping ass and Pussy with her talented tongue.

Courtuesy of Jaune and Ruby. Hissing in pleasure as Blake's ribbed tongue lapped up and down her folds as Coco smirked at her leaders.

Pointing in order from Jaune, Ruby than her as she said, "Mouth, Ass, pussy." In a slow order as she licked her lips."We have three virginities between us and three hard cocks! We got ourselves a regular Vacuo dick off ladies!" Coco said as an electric current filled the air as old rivalries were kicked off.

You see Beacon had a sex fight ranking in all of the years and so far the top three fighters stood in one small room eyeing each other with angry lust filled glares as the top-ranked fuckers of Beacon looked at one other cocks trembling with built up lust as they licked their lips.

From the bottom, the ranking was Ruby Rose. With one hundred sixty-eight arena wins. And ninety-two holes claimed. Followed by Coco with two hundred and seventy-eight area victories and one hundred and sixty-seven holes claimed in her two years.

Only beaten by Jaune Arc with an outstandingfour hundred sex fight victories and zero holes claimed. As Jaune was the technical champion of Beacon's sex fights. As his other part of his semblance kicked in.

Jaunes' second part of his semblance was a healing type, as it took a picture of him according to Peach the resident Beacon nurse and would always attempt to return Jaune to his default settings.

Meaning that no matter what happened, Jaune could simply not be broken. You could fuck him all day,shove as many cocks or dildos up his ass or mouth as you wanted, bulge him, gape him,break his cock off in your cunt, mouth or ass milk him to the point of no return but as long as he had aura, he would just keep coming back. And he had aura to spare, making him the poster child for the best offense is a good defense and earning him the nickname the unbreakable tower of Beacon. That was why Neo picked him as her second toy.

As while he had claimed no holes yet as he was usually too fucking exhausted after being fucked or rode within an inch of his life to do so the fact that he was arguably the worst student in all other categories. But had the perfect record irked Ruby and Coco something fierce as the leaders prepared for a final duel to see who was the best fucker and-

BANG!

"Oh come the fuck on! Who keeps breaking down the door?!"

Coco yelled as the three leaders turned to the now exploded!? As team RWBYlsdorm door blew apart in a shower of sparks and splinters as a low white mist fell into the room as a pair of burning red eyes walked inside as-

"Salem!?"

Jaune asked as all leaders jaws dropped as the Grimm queen herself walked in all her horrifying glory. Her twin two-foot barbed cocks stood proudly and flanked on both sides bot a dozen slim futa Beowulf. Their massive red cock swelled their pink slits glistening, and the breast-heavy and full as Salem began to speak."Foolish humans! You have defied me for the-

Salem paused as she eyed the fucked silly humans lying in piles of cum in the room as she halted her speech.

"Umm, what's goign on here? Why is everyone fucked stupid? Did I miss something?"The Grimm queen asked scratching her headquizzically as Ruby spoke up.

"It's my birthday today! We were celebrating it with our annual orgy!"

Ruby said as Salem gasped.

"It's your birthday?! And you didn't invite me?!""Idid! We sent you an invitation in your scroll! Didn't you get it?"Ruby asked the queen of Grimma s she snapped her fingers.

"NO! I asked CInder to check my scroll, and she must have erased it! Drat, I'm sorry Ruby If' I'd know it was your birthday I would have brought you a present!"

Salem said with a frown as Ruby shook her head.

"It's ok, I know you would have if you had the chance it's all good!"

Ruby said as Salem smiled at her.

"You are a peach Ruby Rose! Don't you ever change!" The Grimm queen said happily before turning he attention to Jaune.

"Oh! Jaune! I sent Abagial her present for her birthday did she get it?"

"Yes she did, and she says thank you, she likes your gift very much as always," Jaune said bowing to the Grimm queen as she smiled.

"That's good. Tell her she's adorable!"

"Will do you majesty.' Jaune said as Salem gave a huff of irritation.

"Well I came here for a fuck battle for all time but I guess that's not going to happen now is it?"

"What?! No way are we letting this go! Team RWBY! With me!"

"Team JNPR! On me!"

"CFVY! Off your asses and fall in!" The three team leaders yelled only for sick gurgling noises to be hard as ther cum drunk teammates moaned pathetically as they all blushed.

"Oh yeah... I forgot!"

Ruby said shaking her head shyly as Salem sighed.

"Don't worry Ruby it happens to the best of us, we can have our rematch another time. Until then happy birthday."

Salem said as she began to leave the room with her sexy futa Beowulf before Jaune stepped up.

"My queen wait!"

"Oh? Arc? Is your father finally ready to come around and leave his wife for me? Oh! What about your's Ruby? Have your fathers finally grown the need for a real cock unlike the ones of their wives?"

Salem asked as Jaune and Ruby blushed as the not at all hidden fact that Salem was trying to fuck their dads was well known much to their mother's chagrin.

As Jaune shook his head.

'No mam I-

"Really? Jaune, Ruby, please inform your fathers that I can now fit both of my cocks into one hole now. I'm sure they will find that fact intriguing." Salem said grinning wickedly as Ruby shuffled awkwardly as Jaune coughed.

"Salem. What I was trying to say is hell. You are already here, and our cocks are out so why not have a little fun?" Jaune asked as the Grimm queen cock an eyebrow at him."A little fun you say? What does that mean Jaune?"

"It means just because we can't have an epic battle! Doesn't mean we can't have a light skirmish now does is?" Jaune asked as Salm gained a devilish smirk as she grinned at him.

"No it does not and since I am here... Oh! Why not? Let's have some fun shall we?"Salem asher her massive dick point out as her futa Beowulf began to grin as the three-team leaders smirked at one another.

"I'll take the ten dicks on the left," Jaune said as Coco grinned slapping his back as she laughedraucously.

"Take all the cocks you want blondie! I see ten dripping cunts for me to ruin! And I intend to!"

Coco said storing her cock hungrily Ruby grinned,.

"You guys hand the small fries I'm going for the big fish," Ruby said eying Salem her fifteen inches still standingdefiantly as the three hunters charge the Grimm queen ss Ruby sighed.

Best birthday ever. Ruby thought as the two sides charged...


	80. Shapeshifting Master of Weissness

_Yang is surprised when she finds Weiss can shape her own body at will and then control others by cumming inside them._

_(Superlube, futa, buff weiss)(but not overly muscly) excessive cum, enlarging and shrinking Yang's breasts, ass, and hair)_

It was a perfect summer day and with a day like that there was one thing that could be done with it and that was going shopping for new gear. With the new season that it was time to update their clothing so that they were sweating their brains out wearing long sleeved clothing as the sun beat down on them. This in mind that team RWBY was in the middle of Vale looking around as they were getting new clothes for themselves. The ones they had gotten so far were perfect, making sure that it was fashionable as well as functional as it was important to have a battle clothing that worked for them and wasn't hindering their abilities being too tight or too loose when they had to fight. So far that all four of them had gotten clothing that was going to make sure they didn't get dehydrated, by wearing light clothing, but still worked for them. Weiss and Ruby had to get smaller combat skirts, but was a compromise they accepted as sometimes they got caught on branches. With that done that this left them with nothing left to do that Yang took charge.

"Hey, since were here why don't we go to get some swimsuits before we head back?" Yang asked the group as she got in front of them and smiled as she pointed at a store that was displaying swimwear in the window. All three of them looked at wear Yang was pointing and thought it over before shrugging and nodding that before going towards the store. Walking in that all of them went to where they the store kept all of the new summer swimsuits that were in stock for the season. Very quickly that the four girls were able to find the perfect style and fit for each of them. Ruby had gotten a red and black bikini top and a red skirt flowing bikini bottom. Blake had gotten a simple black bikini that perfectly cover her body while, showing off her fine curves. Yang being the natural show off that she had gotten a yellow bikini, the top barely covering her breasts as the straps formed an "X" across her chest as a small ring at the top of her huge cleavage held the whole thing together. The left Weiss who had gotten a one piece swimsuit, it had a frilly white top at her breasts and as it travelled down that it was a translucent light blue all they way down to the nexus between her legs. Now that they had their swimsuit for their beach day that they went to buy them. As they went to the register that Yang noticed that Weiss was looking at Yang's choice of her swimsuit.

"I know, it's a bit revealing, but you know what they say "When you got it, flaunt it"." Yang said as she put the swimsuit on the corner along with the rest of the team's. That's when she gave Weiss a quick look over and smirked a bit.

"Well I guess that doesn't apply to everyone though." Yang said to Weiss before turning away and reaching into her wallet to pay for her portion of the total. Weiss gave her a dark glare and huffed as she then paid for her remaining portion nearly slamming the lien on the counter before taking the bag and stormed out of the store. With that both Ruby and Blake looked at Yang exhaustedly before walking out too. With that Yang took her bag and sighed as she realized that she might have might have went over the line with that remark. Coming out of the store that she saw that Weiss, Blake and Ruby were waiting for her. Seeing all three of them look at her that Yang felt worse and decided to apologize before she had to endure it until they got over it.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I might have been insensitive." Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head as she look towards Weiss as she directed her apology to her. When she was finished that both Blake and Ruby looked at the heiress wanting to see her reaction on whether or not that she would accept the blonde's apology. They had been on the receiving end of Yang remarks as well, but not of them that were that could be construed as hurtful, but Yang making fun of Weiss's petite body was definitely something that she shouldn't joke about because nature didn't build her body up just like hers. So they were going to wait until Weiss delivered her verdict on whether not she accepted it and that they would side with her in either case forgiving or not forgiving Yang until the heiress did as well or until they felt like things had gone far enough and things were getting ridiculous. The sound of Weiss sigh caught them all by surprise before she started to speak.

"It's fine. If nothing else I'm just envious and that it might have overreacted a bit. Anyway I forgive you Yang. Now let's go." Weiss said putting her hands on her hips before turning away and walking towards the dust jet station as one was flying low meaning that it was landing very soon. With that both Blake and Ruby looked at each other a shrugged at it as they began talking to each other following the Schnee heiress to the dust jet leaving Yang behind once more. Yang was surprised that everything went that smoothly as seeing that it seemed that everything was squared away that Yang followed her team back to the dust jet so that they could board and go back to the dorm.

It was a smooth ride back as everything seemed back to normal between them all as Weiss was freely talking to everyone, even to Yang despite insulting her literally a few minutes ago. When they landed that the girls went back to the dorm and settled in as the sun was setting and that it would be soon be night. As they entered the dorm that Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Yang dropped their bags of clothes and got to work putting them away in their drawers. Both Weiss and Blake put their new clothing in their drawers neatly making sure that they were in the proper place so when they needed them that they knew exactly where they were. Yang and Ruby were a bit less so as they just folded their clothes and put them in the nearest available space that they could find. As they haphazardly placed their new clothes and swimsuits away that Weiss noticed where Yang had put her swimsuit and in what drawer. The moment that she closed the drawer that Weiss did the same as they finished packing their things away for the day and soon went to bed.

The next morning that everything went as planned as Weiss was off for the day thanks to her schedule and that Blake, Yang and Ruby all had their own classes that they had to attend for the day. As Weiss witnessed them all leaving as they said their goodbyes until they came back that this left Weiss all alone in the dorm. For the most part that Weiss used the time until they came back to study so that she was always prepared for class. As the hours passed by that she eventually finished and that left her with one thing to do. Getting up from her chair that the Schnee heiress went to Yang's drawers were and opened them. Weiss's rolled her eyes as she saw the lazy and chaotic as her girl herself. Luckily for Weiss that Yang's swimsuit was on top and easy to pick out thanks to its yellow color. Taking it out that she eyed it before she shrugged and started getting naked.

"Man, what a class today." Yang said as she stretched her arms as she walked down the hallway. It was another history class with professor Oobleck and the fact he talked as fast as her moved made taking notes a nightmare. It only got worse as he was going to give them a quiz next time they met in class next week. She was too exhausted trying to keep up to even consider what she was going to need to study on particularly to get a good grade that she resigned to doing that tomorrow when she had the energy to do so. Putting her scroll to the lock that she opened the door and walked into the dorm room. In moment that Yang threw her bag to her bed that she saw something that she would remember for the rest of her life.

It was Weiss, but she was wearing Yang's new bikini and it was fitting perfectly on her. There was no slack or any part of bikini sagging anywhere; Weiss was filling it out completely with was supposed to be impossible. Yang could only stare as she scanned Weiss body over trying to find out why she was able to fill out the blonde's new bikini so easily and the answer was obvious; she had curves!" Just staring at her that Yang could see that Weiss now had huge tits that match Yang in size maybe being a bit bigger as her nipples were peaking from the sizes of the straps as her ass and hips held the bikini bottom snuggly. The biggest show was how built Weiss was having an eight pack as she had prominent pecs and strong arms and legs. In the span of two hours that Weiss went from a petite princess into a curvy fitness trainer with a rocking body. As Yang could just stare as Weiss shrieked and covered herself with her toned arms.

"YANG CLOSE THE DOOR!" Weiss screamed and that was enough to snap Yang out of it as she listened and that turned around and closed the door behind her before turning her attention back to Weiss. When she turned back that the back of her mind told her that it was a trick of the light and that her brain didn't process something correctly and that it was just a bad interpretation and that Weiss was as petite heiress that she always was. The second that her eyes rest on Weiss again that she was completely wrong in her assumption. The Schnee heiress was the same as she had seen her before built for strength and seductive as her now huge, perky tits showed from how much Weiss had to let her arms out so she wasn't crushing her tits into her. No all the illusions of the situation gone that Yang's brain went into a spiral of confusion as she knew enough biology to know that getting a figure like that in a few hours was impossible.

"Weiss what the hell happen to you!?" Yang shouted as she gestured to Weiss's entire body. The blonde's eyes were wide as she scan the heiress's body walking around the heiress as the white haired girl lowered her arms allowing Yang to see the full change of her body. Weiss was indeed stacked now, her tits having grown massively resting in the "x" strapped bikini, a closer look that it seemed that it was a bit tight as the strap slightly dug into Weiss's porcelain skin. Her ass seeming to chew on the bottom as her bubble butt started eating the cloth making it disappear. Then, there were her muscles; all of them were well toned, and beefy. A quick look at her own toned arm that Weiss's was a bit bigger than Yang's own biceps and her abs were definitely better as they were sculpted perfection as they formed a perfect eight pack.As she did this that Weiss was seemingly stressed and nervous trying to think of a way out of this, but ultimately signed in defeat as she couldn't think of anything and stopped Yang in her tracks leaving her in front of the now well stack heiress.

"Look Yang don't tell anyone this, but I can shapeshift. Kinda" Weiss came clean as she looked Yang with intense eyes as she was the first person outside of her family that was going to know her secret.

"My family has been exposed to dust for generations and turns out it makes the body slightly unstable." She continued as she grabbed the bottoms for a moment and then she changed. Weiss's muscle, tits and ass shrank to their normal size and for a moment that Yang's swimsuit hung off her body awkwardly as the straps of the swimsuit hung off her flat and the bottom in her hand as there was nothing holding up anymore. Before Yang could say anything she change back and soon that Weiss was back to her former glory as she was buff and curvy as she was a second ago. Understanding what Weiss was saying that Yang nodded her head.

"Wait, so why don't you look all the time?" Yang asked wondering why Weiss didn't keep this form all the time. This question seemed to strike a nerve in Weiss because the nervous of getting caught was soon replaced by anger and annoyance towards her.

"Because to be like this is not natural for me!" Weiss barked as she slammed her foot down glaring at Yang as her body tensed in frustration, making Yang take a step back in surprise. Realizing what she had just done that she took a deep breath as she remembered that she literally just told Yang about it and she didn't do anything about her powers and its limits.

"Okay, imagine I'm a rubber band alright, what you see everyday is me normally and this.."The heiress gestured to her entire body wanting to make sure that the point was clear and given Yang's nod that it was so she continued. "Is me stretched out. I can hold this form for a bit, but I'm going to get hurt and snap if I say like this for too long. Okay?" Weiss asked hoping that Yang understood what she had just told her.

Yang nodded as she mind was spinning at what Weiss had just revealed of her. Dust causing bodily mutations, being able to shapeshift, Not being able to hold the form she wanted for too long, all of that was insane to the blonde. Yang was tempted to make a comment that she was a superhero, but she remembered yesterday and how she made Weiss feel about her body. She had this power, but couldn't hold the body she wanted and had to remain petite and then receive comments about how small her tits are from her own friend. So she decided to say nothing about the fact that could be a superhero and just be supportive and keep her secret if she wanted that way.

"Okay." Yang answered as she put her hand on Weiss's shoulder wanting to be supportive of her friend and her secret. Weiss smiled as she appreciated the gesture as she put her hand on Yang's and smiled at her. It was a heartfelt moment and soon that Yang pulled her hand away and soon her signature smile returned as she had a few questions for the shapeshifter. "What else could you do?" Yang asked smiling hoping to hear some juicy secrets from the heiress on what she could do with her shapeshifting powers.

"Well change my outer appearance as much as I want."Weiss said as she body began changing a bit. Weiss's hair went from snow white to blonde and with a few facial adjustments that she turned into a spitting image of Yang. Yang's jaw dropped as she couldn't believe that Weiss had turned herself into a full-fledge copy of her. The heiress saw this and gave her body a twirl letting the blonde see what she looked like at every angle before shift back to her modified appearance once more."Well, as much I can, my weight ties into how much I can change." Weiss corrected herself as she remembered trying to give herself the world's biggest tits, but since she only weighed around a hundred pounds that it wasn't possible as there wasn't enough matter to change to breast fat. However, since then Weiss had upped her weight quite a bit and she was two hundred and thanks to her powers that she remain petite despite that. "And I can also do this."Weiss said before taking off Yang's bikini bottoms and the with visible strain that soon she grew a huge cock and balls. The cock had to be at least a seven inch flaccid cock with two softball sized nuts."It a giant pain in the ass, but let me tell you it's so different for masturbating as a girl." She cooed as she remembered the last time she jerked off and it was amazing as the rush of something erupting out of her cock, blasting from her balls into the air and splattering everywhere. Hearing all of this that a malicious smile was written across her lips.

"Really?" Yang said before walking up to Weiss and fall to her knees, right before she started toying with Weiss's flaccid cock in her hands. The Weiss's gasped as no one had ever played with her cock before in seconds that she was rock hard, her footlong erection throbbing in anticipation.

"Yang! What are you doing!?"Weiss screamed as she then moaned slightly as Yang began jerking her dick, getting pre cum bubbling at the tip as Yang just looked up at her and smiled a teasing smile like she just caught a mouse and she was going to play with it for a while.

"Just apologizing in a much better way." The blonde brawler answered right before diving right in deepthroating Weiss's cock in one large gulp. Weiss's screamed as the feeling of Yang's esophagus wrapped around her newly formed cock as her lips wrapped around her shaft. Yang was a master at sucking the heiress's cock as her tongue lapped the underside of Weiss's cock as Yang bobbed her head all the way to the heiress's balls tickling them with her pink muscle when she had the chance to. All these new experiences overloaded Weiss's brain and soon that she reached her limits.

"Shit, Yang this is too much I'm going to cum!" Weiss warned as she tried to pull Yang off her cock before she came, but Yang stopped her grabbing Weiss's hands and pushing them away. By the time that she was able to overpower Yang with her strength that it was too late as she began to cum, her cock twitch and throbbing powerfully as she began blasting cum down the the blonde's throat. Yang's continued to bob her head back and forth as she milked Weiss for all she was worth as she felt the heiress's creamy jizz tunnel down her airway and into her stomach. By the end of Weiss's orgasm that Yang felt a bit full, surprising her because she didn't expect her to cum so much. Slowly, pulling out that she gathered the remain jizz from the heiress cock and pooled it on her tongue. With a loud pop of her lips that she released Weiss's flaccid cleaned cock and looked up at her and opened her mouth revealing that she had pooled a bit of cum on her tongue. Taking a big gulp that she swallowed it all and opened mouth revealing she swallowed it all.

"Tasty." Yang said looking up at Weiss letting tongue hanging out of her mouth. Weiss's heart raced as she looked down at the blonde at her feet her mind racing as she had never experienced something so incredible in her life. As she started down at Yang that her mind wonder what else Yang could do with her body. The Schnee's eyes locked on to Yang's breasts and Weiss imagined that Yang wourld give her a tit fuck with those things. As she looked down that a part of her wished they were bigger, not because Yang had small tits, but Weiss wanted her cock buried in soft tit flesh when she came once again.

That's when something strange happened. Suddenly, that Yang felt a heat starting to build her chest and soon that it soon getting tight. Confused and alarmed that she clutched her chest as it was getting harder and harder to breath. Yang looked up at Weiss in panic and that immediately Weiss did the same as she didn't know what was going on. She had never came in anyone ever and it might be causing dangerous side effects in the blonde's body. Collapsing on the floor that Yang panted quickly as she chest felt tighter and tighter, until there was audible pops and than the clicking of something falling to the floor. Yang sighed in relief as her school uniform was busted open revealing that her bra which was snug before was now overflowing with tit flesh. Catching her breath that Yang got up off the floor and looked down at herself, her once nice big tits were now huge as they were fighting to break out so that she could be free.

"Weiss what just happened?" Yang asked looking confused at the heiress as she looked at her before looking back at her tits, noticing that the buttons from her uniform scattered on the ground, popped off her blouse, leaving it completely open. As Yang surveyed that damage that had been done that Weiss was left in disbelief at what had just happened. Yang's tits had just grown bigger in a matter of seconds for no reason whatsoever. Then the heiress though back to what she was thinking before the incident; she was wishing that the blonde's tits were bigger and that's when it hit her.

"Did I do that?" It was a simple question, but it is a question that could very well be the most important question of her life. She had never came in somebody before so she didn't know what would happen if someone's body processed her cum into their bodies. If Weiss's body was interchangeable because her genetics were slightly unstable was is possible that the effect could spread to others if consumed her genetic code to some level. Heart racing furiously that she needed to know if it was just a fluke or could there be more to her powers. Imagining again she thought of Yang getting another three inches of growth, something small, but definitely noticeable if she was watching.

Yang felt small burning of heat again, and then again her chest got tight, but not as bad as before. By the time she looked down that she didn't see much of a change and that her bra was still biting into her skin like it was moments early. While Yang didn't really notice the change that Weiss most certainly did. Weiss eyes were wide as she saw it all, how her skin and her mounds stretched and grew larger, the blonde's yellow bra now digging deeper into the brawler's cream colored tits. With the proof right before her eyes as Yang began to shift her bra around trying to make it more comfortable to wear that the heiress's mind began to race.

"I did do it!" Weiss's thought, almost screaming it out loud by accident as she had first hand confirmation that she indeed made Yang's tits grow bigger all because she wanted them to do so. As thought about what that means for future partners and what they might entail for any off her offspring that might be affected like she was that something caught her mind.

"What else can I do?" She could guess she might be able to cause people's bodies to expand if she wanted them to and that was amazing by itself, but Weiss felt like there was more to what she could do with this development. Turning her attention to Yang that she watched as she continued to try to fix her now enlarged breast in her now too small bra. As Weiss watched, that she started imagining that she gave up and just ripped her bra off. That's when Yang's hands had stopped fidgeting with her bra.

"Huh?" Yang went as she suddenly her hands had stopped trying to fix her uncomfortable bra despite, her not wanting them to stop. That when her hands went the nexus of her bra and began tugging it to opposite side. The blonde's lilac eyes widened as she wasn't telling them to do that and when she tried to stop that her arms completely ignored her and continued pulling the breast holder apart.

"Wait, what!? I can't stop my hands!?" Yang screamed as she panicked as she couldn't stop her hands as she watched them tug at her bra, all the while that Weiss face was red as her cock was getting rock hard as she watched the blonde fight with the garment. That fight soon came to a close as Yang's soon forcefully torn the bra and too and that her enlarged tits bounced and jiggled as they were freed and where now resting on the blonde's torso. The two of them looked at Yang's tits for a moment before they met and locked eyes with each other.

"Weiss, what's happening to me?" Yang looked her directly in the eyes sapphire blue eyes, panic reach her lilac eyes as she didn't know what was happening to her body. She had given blowjobs a few times before and nothing like this had ever happened before in her life. She never thought about the ramifications of giving a blowjob to Weiss and her shapeshifted cock. All she knew now was that giving Weiss a blowjob was the worst idea of her life if this was permanent affliction and she had no control of her body anymore. She waited for Weiss to answer for what felt like hours as the heiress looked at her blankly at her, her face red and flashed with arousal from the display that she had just witnessed. That was when Weiss did something that she knew in a million years would have expected Weiss to do and that was smile.

"Revenge." Weiss said before she started manipulating Yang's body again with her mind once again. This time she made Yang strip off all the remainder of her clothing off and start doing jumping jacks. The heiress smiled as she saw Yang's face turned to shock as her body obeyed Weiss's mental commands and stripped off her clothes. The brawl panicked as again her body began to move on its own, removing her skirt, stockings and finally her panties before finally getting naked in front of the shapeshifted Weiss. The moment that she was naked that the blonde started doing jumping jacks, her huge tits being to jump and bounce wildly. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Yang's hooters smacked her abdomen loudly with every jump that she was forced to perform.

"Weiss what are you doing!? Yang screamed her eyes burning red with anger as this was all Weiss's doing and she was smug about it. Seeing the blonde's anger towards her that she got closer, right until they were face to face; Weiss leaving just enough room so that her tits could continue bouncing and slapping against her chest with getting interrupted.

"Oh nothing just having fun."The heiress said a matter of factly as she gave Yang a sinister grin before she turned around and began walking away. Just as she took a few steps forwards that she cocked her head looking back at Yang, grinning as she showed her teeth.

"Because you know what they say" When you got it, flaunt it"; and going to flaunt my powers using you to display them." The heiress said as she made a complete turn around to face the continuously jumping blonde as the fire in her eyes was smothered by her words. Yang could see in the heiress's eyes that this wasn't revenge out of malice, but just revenge out of the fact that she had the power over her and that she was eager to exercise her power over her as much as she could.

"Weiss, please I said I'm sorry." Yang pleaded as her chest was beginning to her as the space on her torso was slowly turning pink as her tits repeatedly hit the same spot over and over again. Weiss smiled as she heard the pleas of the blonde and just giggled a bit before she looking at Yang over again.

"I know, and I truly accepted your apology, but I just want to relieve some bottled up frustration that may have been building up after every time you made fun of my size." Weiss said before her mind was at it again. This time she imagined Yang's tits getting bigger and bigger, growing out of control until they reached the floor. She wanted to see how far the rabbit hole of growth went and soon she got her answer. The blonde's tits exploded in growth as suddenly, more and more skin and breast tissue started forming on Yang's body at an insane rate. In a matter of a minute that Yang went from around soccer balls to beachballs, all the while that the blonde continued to perform jumping jacks; her form getting destroyed as it was getting harder and harder to get her feet off the ground thanks to the weight of her tits. Weiss was surprised to see them grow so large so quickly, she had to guess Yang's might not be affect be the same mass rule that was applied to her as soon that the brawler's tits were the size of her bed and she couldn't stand up resting her body on her breasts as they laid on the floor. At the moment Weiss ordered Yang to stop doing jumping jacks as it was impossible for her to do anymore with her tits were too heavy to move.

"Too heavy." Yang panted as she was exhausted as the weight on her chest along with the fact her tits were too heavy to pick up. She didn't think she would ever hate having big tits, but having them this huge was nothing more than a burden that she would happily got rid of. As the blonde brawler painted that exhaustion that Weiss smiled as she was going to have more fun with Yang. Taking off Yang's bikini that she was soon naked in front of Yang as she soon placed the swimsuit back into the rightly place into the blonde's drawing, going the extra mile and storing it properly before she closed the drawer. Seeing as she wasn't wearing the swimsuit anymore that she decided that she no longer had to keep her tits and ass as big as they were. Letting them shirk back to their normally flat size that she distribute it somewhere else.

Suddenly, that her cock and balls started swelling as she placed the extra unassigned mass to her genitals. In a matter of seconds that her cock and balls began expanding as they were getting pumped with extra mass as it was converted into the correct matter. Soo her erection that was a mere foot had double in size and thickness, along with her balls that went from softballs into fully grown watermelons. As the feeling of the weight of her balls began to pull her down that Weiss smiled as she never went this big before, but she knew about one last trick she had. Focusing on her balls that she pushed her cum production in her balls; it was a pain in the ass as hit made her head hurt a bit manipulating a function like that , but she wanted to show Yang her really abilities.

As Yang rested on her mountious tits that Weiss took the liberty of going into the community drawer that they all shared together and grabbed a whole container of garbage bags. As she began to feel her balls start to swell that she took a garbage bag out and opened it up. When it was completely opened that Weiss wrapped it around her massive cock and began jerking off her dick. The heiress moaned as she could feel her already backed up balls begin to bubble with cum. As she approached her limit that she turned her head to see Yang and saw that she was still exhausted and decided to Yang should see this.

"Oh Yang." That's all that Weiss had to say to get the blonde's attention as she lifted her head to see Wiess and her gigantic cock. Yang didn't even have time to speak before Weiss moaned loudly as she came into the black bag, the sound was like a firehose blasting into a bag. The bag got fuller and fuller, until it was at its limit, but Weiss wasn't done cumming yet. So with nowhere to go that the bag began to stretch and stretch until little holes began to appear and then Yang watched the bag explode like an overfilled balloon, cum falling and covering the floor in jizz. Yang eyes went wide with terror as her brain already put the pieces together as she knew that if Weiss came inside her like that, well she tried not to imagine the end result, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"Oops, I guess I produced too much. Let me adjust a bit alright don't want you popping like this bag, right." Weiss said as she threw away the broken bag and got another one and repeated the process over again, jerking herself off with her adjusted cum production. When she came again that she broke the bag again, this time taking a bit longer to do so than previously.

"Oops, guess I got to try again." She said happily as she threw away another bag before repeating the process a few more times as she continued to tease Yang as she burst garbage bags with her cum, until she lowered her cum production enough that it was one the verge of bursting, but didn't.

"Well I guess this is the right amount." Weiss off handley commented before tying off the bag and placing into the corner of the room as she waded through her failed attempts covering the floor in plastic and jizz. Once the bag was in one of the few clean places left in the dorm that her attention turned back to a frightened Yang.

"Weiss, please no I'll die!" Yang screamed as she tried to get up only for her humongous tits hold her down to the ground as gravity and their weight made them an immovable force. The heiress relished the sight of Yang's breasts jiggling as they were shifting upwards, until the blonde's body gave out and collapse of them sending ripples throughout the fat sacks of cream colored flesh. Soon that Weiss was towering over the cowering blonde, her cock dripping pre-cum on the blonde's left tit, almost like melting ice cream dripping on her tit before it travelled down and disappeared to the curvature of her massive mound. Seeing her struggle was a treat to behold, but seeing her this pathetic position wasn't going to be as fun as what she had in mind.

"Don't worry Yang. I'll try to be gentle, but first let's get you fixed up so you can stand." Weiss said as she stood before Yang, cock continuing to drip pre-cum from the tip as loomed over her. As she stood of her her that her mind began imagining again what Yang's body should look like now. She imagined Yang's breasts shrinking down to a normal size and then continue shrinking past that as well. As the idea of Yang's new body all she had to was watch as her body obeyed its new instructions to the letter. Weiss watched as the massive tits Yang once had shrunk down into nothingness, but that wasn't the only thing that was effect as soon Yang's ass and even her beloved hair went a similar route. Both of them getting smaller and shorter until the blonde had completely changed. The once busty, long hair brawler was not a flat, petite with short cut hair. With her change now complete that Yang swift got up and instantly noticed that she was missing a few things.

"Weiss what did you do!? My tits are gone now!" Yang yelled as she cupped her flat chest finding no one of breast fat on her chest only feeling the lining of muscle underneath. As she felt the rest of her body that she gasped as she noticed that her ass was gone too. Cupping her butox that she felt no fat again only lean muscle that she had been training for years. That's when she noticed that something important was missing. There was no feeling of hair strands touching her back. When she realized this that she check her hair and found that most of it was gone, styled to be flat as it ended at her neck line That was the moment Yang snapped and her eyes turned to a burning crimson.

"I'll kill you!" Yang screamed before charging Weiss not caring about what the heiress could do to her, she had messed with her hair and was going to pay. Weiss frowned a bit at Yang's outburst and before that Yang could throw the first punch that Weiss modified Yang again making her more shorter as she soon reached four and a half feet. With the new changes that Weiss was able to catch her fist and that the second one and soon held the blonde in the air by her wrists in one hand as she watched her flailed around in anger. Seeing that that put her free hand in her other hand as she looked at the seething blonde in her hand.

"Awe, but I think you're so cute like this." Weiss said to Yang almost like she said that she disliked a cute pet instead of destroying her curve body leaving her with nothing. Shrugging her shoulders that she looked Yang in the eyes, almost caringly.

"Okay I'll give you back you tits, but first.." Weiss started as she put Yang down and looked down at her as Yang was forced to look up thanks to her new height. That's when Weiss jerked off her cock a bit and got it throbbing erect; her erection resting and twitching right where Yang's cleavage used to be.

"Let's see you give a titjob with not tits." Weiss finished as she already gave the blonde's body the command as she grabbed her mistress cock and began grinding it against her chest.

"Fuck you..." YAng muttered as she could only watch as her hands and body listen to Weiss's needs as pressed her titless body against the heiress's throbbing cock trying to get it off. Seeing the hatred in the hatred in her eyes that Weiss knew exactly what to say.

"Don't worry you will." Was the only answer as Weiss gave the petite brawler a sadistic smile as she relished Yang grinding her cock against her non existent chest. As Yang tried to press her meatless tits trying to give Weiss a titjob was funny to watch, but it definitely wasn't exactly the most stimulating sexual act she had ever had gotten. So wanting to get something out of it that Weiss modified her sensitivity of her shaft to a very high degree.Thanks to that Weiss was able to cum, blasting Yang in the face, paint it white and sending some it up her nose as well.

"Oopsy, I guess I forgot to warn you." Weiss said as she leaned over Yang as she wiped her face, coughing up cum as she cleaned her face so that she could show the heiress the burning anger that still raged inside her.

"Well you got your fun now fix me." Yang said as she crossed her arms, cum dripping off her chin as it fell onto her arms as there was nothing there to catch it. Weiss giggled as she looked at Yang wishing that she could take a picture so that she could save it to show her if she ever made fun of her original form ever again. Sadly, even she thought that was a bit uncouth and decided not to go through with it. With that done that she decided it was time for the main event of her and Yang.

"Fine, here you go." Weiss said as she imagined Yang's body changing again. She gave back Yang's tits and more, but that wasn't the only thing that she was adding to. Focusing on the blonde's tits that she add something special as she imagined them starting to produce an abundance of milk, her tits constantly leaking as a result. Done with the top that the heiress began her mental work on Yang's lower body. Weiss noticed that Yang was clean shaven down there and with the looked that Weiss as going for that was going to change as soon as she had a decent covering of hair above her pussy. Speaking of her pussy that was next on heiress's agenda as so that her lips began to swell and grow, until they hit the inside of her thighs. Finally on her list was Yang's ass; Weiss gave her a nice huge ass that would give Blake a run for her money and then she went in between those cheeks enlarging the blonde's pucker so that it stood out a bit more. With those changes and a bit more done in her mind that Weiss them become alive.

Weiss as well as Yang watched her body grow wanting to see the results. Yang was happy when she noticed that her tits were back and better than ever along with her height being better than before. That's when the other changes that Weiss made to her started rolling out and that's Yang's happiness vanished. First, she noticed that her tits started feeling painfully full and them they started a continuous stream of milk coming out from her nipples.That was the beginning as she felt something grow on her along with heat building in her nethers before she felt something squish between her thighs. The last parts was her ass, feeling a similar heat along with something growing between her cheeks. By the time all the changes were completely that Yang had pouty lips, long luscious hair, tall. huge lactating tits, a camel toe causing pussy and huge ass with a big pucker right in the middle of it. While Yang only notice the ones she could see that it was enough to get a reaction from her.

"What have you done to me!?" Yang screamed at Weiss again. She couldn't believe that Weiss was screwing with her again. This time her tits were lactating, she could feel the constant relief and build up in her breasts as time went on and as it leaked and mixed into the jizz and plastic that was on the floor. As Yang started her down that Weiss just smiled as she looked into Yang's eyes a hungry sexual lust living in them.

"Nothing bad, I just made a bombshell of a milf." Weiss said before she ordered Yang's body to got to Weiss's bed and lay on her bed legs wide open. As Yang's body obeyed that Weiss went to her drawer and grabbed a bottle of superlube. Putting someone hand that she rubbed it on her massive erect cock before she put it back in the drawer with her dry hand. With her cock all lubed up that that turned to Yang who currently spread eagle, showing her now hairy, swollen pussy.

"A milf I am going to fuck until your a broken one." Weiss said as she stood in front of Yang right before she told Yang's pussy to produce a massive amount a lubricant and it did as soon Yang's was soaking wet, her pussy juices soaking into the heiress's sheets. With everything that Weiss's lined up her cock to the blonde milf's pussy and looked to see that the fire in Yang's eyes had gone out as reality and the memory of popped bags set in and she went on the defensive.

"Weiss, please no..." Yang began to beg as she looked to Weiss as the heiress just smiled at her. Weiss smiled and began to pull away from the blonde's flooding pussy, seeming to listen to her words, but that's when Weiss shoved her entire length inside her, not an ounce of resistance met thanks to the fact of superlube and Yang's overly wet pussy. Hilting inside Yang that there was a giant bulge leading right under her breasts as the squirted milk as a result of the insertion.

"AHHHHHH!!" Yang screamed at the top of lungs as her felt her inside get stretched to their limits as Weiss's massive cock was so thick as it spread her insides and broke her cervix and was resting into her womb. Looking down at the tearing up Yang that Weiss leaned into her, so that she could whisper into the milf's ear.

"Thanks right slut take it." The heiress's whispered into the whimpering blonde's ear. As she pulled out that she loved the sight of the bulge leaving as well as it was the perfect marker to show where her cock was. As soon asbulge was gone that was when the Schnee thrusted with all her might as she rammed through any internal wall that her former teammate could have to defend her defenseless pussy and then she started pounding her inside at a pistons pace.

"Take it all up this puffed up, dripping pussy of yours!" Weiss screamed as she fucked Yang as hard as she could grabbing Yang by the tits as she rammed her cock as deeply as she could go relishing the feeling of the blonde's pussy.

"Wei-i-i-isss stooooop..." Yang tried to beg as she felt something in her began to break from all the pounding that she was getting.

"Sure after this." Weiss said as she could already feel herself begin to build towards an orgasm. Of course, she didn't want to be a quick shot so Weiss made sure that she held back a bit to make sure that she fucked Yang's pussy for a long time, When she felt good and ready that she pulled herself deep, hilting herself as she blasted her unstable seed all over Yang's womb and began to fill it up. By the end of her orgasm that Yang looked pregnant as she was full of the heiress's jizz.

"Well that was good. Next, up your ass." Weiss said as she pulled out and ordered Yang to flip over and expose her ass and her asshole. Despite Yang being so full of cum that her body continued to obey the heiress's commands. Flipping over, getting on her knees that she laid face down spreading her huge ass cheeks exposing her swollen pucker. Weiss smiled as she pressed her cum and lube covered cock against the twitching hole.

"Weisssssh, pleesh no.." Yang tired to beg as she slurred her words. Now, that she was jammed full of the heiress cum that she could feel something wrong. It felt like her mind was melting from the inside from Weiss cum. A part of Yang was panicking as she didn't know what was going to happen if she came inside her again, but she knew that it might be enough to push her somewhere she might not be able to come back from ever again.

"Well since you asked nicely..."Weiss had started before she sunk her fingers into Yang's soft cheeks and rammed her cock into her swollen donut and pierced her ass. "Nope.I'm going to wreck this ass too." She said a matter of factly as she began her anal assualt as she fucked Yang's ass like there was not tomorrow.

For the next few minutes that Weiss went completely animalistic on the blonde as Yang broke down into moaning unable to screaming or beg for her to stop anymore. It was amazing as Yang's ass was much tighter than her pussy, which was spewing a mixture of cum and her own sexual fluids onto the sheets below. As Weiss fucked Yang that she noticed a distinct lack of moans coming from the blonde and decided that she actually did break Yang instead of just say she would. Seeing that there was no point of fucking a broken doll that Weiss had no reason to hold back like before and headed straight towards a orgasm as full speed. When she reached her pinnacle that Weiss changed from rapid thrusting to powerful thrusting wanting the final blow to but full of strength and not speed.

"Here it comes Yang." Weiss muttered as she felt the build up in her balls and when it was at it peak that she hilted into Yang's bubbly ass and fired her load into the blonde's broken intestines. Weiss moaned as she shuddered in pure bliss as her semen travelled deeply inside Yang's guts before finally settling in and the rest was beginning to build up inside of her. By the end that Yang was so swollen with Weiss jizz that her stomach was turning shades of pink as it was completely at capacity and she was stuffed full of spunk. Finished with Yang that Weiss pulled out of her now gaping asshole and looked at what she had done that day and who she did it with.

"Phew that was a lot of work." Weiss sighed as she wiped her brow in exhaustion and reverted to her petite, normal state because all of the fucking that she just did. As she looked back at Yang that she heard a beeping continuous come from Yang's skirt. Going to see the matter that she got Yang's scroll to see a flashing red light. The second that she opened it than that the heiress's saw that Yang's aura levels were dangerously low for some reason.

"Hmmmmm?" Was all she got out before she turned back to Yang and began to see that her body was changing again, this time without her will. Suddenly, that her body pushed all the cum out her before her tits, ass, everything went back to normal as she remained unconscious on the heiress's bed.

"Well that explains that." Weiss said looking at the blonde's scroll before looking back at its owner. She reasoned that Yang's aura was the reason that she bypassed the mass rule that Weiss was accoustem to. It was definitely something that she was going to have a look into deeply later, but first she needed to clean the dorm room as it was a mess of jizz and plastic as black fragments of plastic rested on the milky white cum that Weiss had fired off before.

"Well this going to be a bitch to clean." Weiss muttered as she looked around the room and the mess that she had made during her sexual conquest. Looking towards Yang that she decided that having her clean the mess wouldn't be that bad after everything she went through that day. Imagining Yang cleaning the room that Weiss was surprised to see Yang not move a single muscle in response. She guessed that it required Yang to have aura to use her powers over her and since she was tapped out that wasn't happening for a while.

"Fine I guess I'll do it." Weiss pouted as she went to the bathroom to get a mop and bucket. As she cleaned the large mess that she made that her eyes kept going towards Yang. She was the first person to see her shapeshift and now she was wondering is he was going to be the last, thanks to the heiress's new discovery. The one thing she knew for certain was that her life at Beacon was going to get way more interesting and fun now.


	81. Yoga With A Side Of Red Velvet Ice Cream

_When Velvet signed up for Beacon's yoga class, she didn't expect the trainer to be so… "intense", everything about Miss Neo was distracting. Her huge curves on her petite frame, which were stuffed into skimpy, tight yoga clothes; her insane flexibility, how she was very touchy-feely with her female students. But the most distracting part off all was her huge horsecock she barely kept contained in her tight pants. Neo made no attempt to hide her massive endowment. In fact she seemed to proudly show it off, walking around with it on full display and putting it right in Velvet's face as she helped her with her poses. As the class went on none of the students said a thing as Neo practically grinded on Velvet. When the class ended Velvet couldn't resist anymore and meekly asked Neo for some private classes together so they could get some REAL stretching done_

When Velvet signed up for the Yoga Class at Beacon, it was mainly to help her flexibility and keep her limber for combat. She never expected what she found, and what she gained from it.

She had seen the sign posted on the bulletin board and pondered over it, before squeaking as a sting erupted along her rear, a loud slapechoing through her four ears. She turned to see Coco smirking at her. "Yoga? Interesting…thinking of joining, Bun-Bun?" Velvet blushed as she saw her partner leer at her. "Can't wait to see those buns of yours in tight Yoga pants."

Velvet blushed more in mortification at the thought of that and was quickly losing her courage, but as usual, her partner consoled her. "It will be fine, Vel…this is a girl's only class. Even the teacher will be a girl. So go on, sign up. Your fighting style revolves around being able to adapt, after all." she grinned a bit more, and Velvet's bunny ears lowered, knowing more teasing was incoming, "And who knows? Maybe the teacher will be someone you're interested in!" she squeezed her butt once, pulling a squeak from her as she blushed.

"Th-that's not really possible…" Velvet murmured, knowing that her own lack of courage would be her own demise when facing someone she was attracted to. It had happened before, after all. Coco leaned in towards Velvet's face, making her blush fiercely.

"Oh, trust me, bun-bun…when I'm through with you, every girl in that class is going to be salivating from both sets of lips." Velvet squeaked at the thought of any girl showing interest in her, but wouldn't lie and say that the thought didn't have any appeal.

"Now, go on and sign up, we can go shopping for an outfit for you afterwards." Coco pressed, making Velvet fidget, before quickly writing her name down on the paper before her courage fled. Coco smiled. "Great! Now, let's go get you the perfect outfit!" As Velvet found herself dragged along by her fashion zealous partner, she hoped that she wouldn't regret this…

"And here we are, Bun-Bun!" Coco said cheerfully, shoving the outfit into a darkly blushing Velvet's hands. Velvet was currently naked, her cream colored skin a bright pink due to her embarrassment. "C-Coco…" she murmured, shrinking in on herself, even though they were the only two in the store.

"None of that, try it on!" Coco said, stepping out and closing the door behind her, leaving Velvet alone with the outfit that Coco had given her. Looking at the articles of clothing, Velvet's blush darkened. They barely classified as 'clothing'.

In her hands were what she could have swornwas a string bikini bottom, but the word 'panty' on the tag told her otherwise. There was no bra, only making her embarrassment worsen. Sliding up the 'underwear' (as skimpy as it was, a little cover was better than none), she felt faint. It barely covered her mons, leaving her clit and trimmed tuft of fluffy hair fully exposed. Glancing back, her mortification rose, the string was completely swallowed by her cheeks, leaving her looking like she was still naked. She hoped that the top and pants were better…

They were not, in her honest opinion. Despite the colors matching that of her normal outfit and complementing her skin, both were skintight, looking practically painted on, accentuating the curve of her rear and breasts, her nipples prominently poking through the top…and she wasn't even aroused! She was terrified at how they would look if that were to happen!

Below the waist was no better, even with the 'panties', her lips were clearly outlined and visible to anyone who cared to take even a passing glance at her! She couldn't wear this, she though in horror, she might as well be naked!

The door creaked open and Coco peaked in, smiling widely at the blushing Velvet. "You look perfect, Vel! Guaranteed to turn some heads!" she said, walking into the stall and circling the rabbit faunus and slapping her rear lightly, grinning at the unrestrained jiggle of her cheeks.

Velvet whined. "Coco, I can't be seen in this!" she crossed her one arm over her chest and covered her apex with her hand, mortified at the thought of anyone seeing her like this. All she got from her friend and team leader was a chuckle.

"Nonsense, Bun-Bun! You look…ravishing…I want to pin you to the wall and take you here!" Velvet squeaked in mortification at the admission, wondering if this was the best idea after all…but her concerns were ignored by her partner and team leader. "Get out of that outfit, and lets purchase it! This will be perfect!"

The next week, Velvet wanted to die. Not only was she wearing the skimpiest outfit out of all of the students, which included Blake and Yang from Team RWBY and Coco from her own team, and not only had her heat started, making her sexual hormones go absolutely haywire, but the teacher was one of the most attractive, most hung women she had ever met.

She was tiny, being just over five feet, wearing a tight leotard that clung to her impressive curves for someone so short…and highlighted the absolutely massive cock and balls that she had. Her head was covered in tri-colored hair, brown on one side, a shock of white in the middle, and pink on the other side. Her eyes were heterochromic as well, one pink, the other brown. The oddest thing about her, though, was the thick choker around her neck with a speaker in the middle of it. After a few moments, Velvet placed it as a Hypervoice, a prosthetic for those who had malfunctioning or disabled vocal cords.

As she and the other students found a place on one of the mats, Velvet whimpered low in her throat as the young woman stepped forwards. 'Brothers, its got to be at least a foot long…and it's not even hard!' she thought in wonder, seeing the bulge flex as she moved.The woman smiled widely as she looked over the group, Velvet's ears perking upwards when those beautiful eyes rested on her for a long, lingering moment, longer than she looked at any of the other students, it seemed. She could already feel herself getting soaked, much to her mortification, her lips flexing, gobbling up her 'panties'. While she knew there was no way to keep her fellow faunus from sniffing her out, she prayed that no one noticed any wet spot, especially since she was in the front of the class (thank you, Coco…). Fortunately, Coco was kind enough to be directly behind her, so she should block any sight of any wetness that seeped into her yoga pants.

"Hello," she spoke, the sound melodious and slightly static filled coming from the speaker around her neck. "And welcome to Yoga class. My name is Neo, and I will be your teacher. Don't worry too much, these first few classes are introductory, and we will get you used to stretching before doing anything tooadventurous." there were chuckles throughout the room, although Velvet had to bite down on her lower lip to contain her whimper at the word 'adventurous', the word filling her mind with…interesting imagery.

Imagery of being taken in some of the more…interesting yoga poses that she had heard about filled her mind. Being bent over straight out and her arms locked together at the small of her back as she was pounded hard, her front pressed against the wall as her left leg was lifted completely vertical and her pussy was slammed into…

Velvet jerked out of her fantasies when Coco tapped her arm, and she flushed deeply upon seeing that every student but her was kneeling on their mats already. She hurriedly dropped, desperately attempting to ignore the knowing and teasing looks from the faunus in the room, who she knew could smell her arousal. Her cheeks flared even darker when she received a knowing look from the teacher.

As she settled into her spot, Neo looked over them. "This first stretch is aptly named the 'Easy Pose', and is probably one you already do some version of when either working or relaxing." she sat on the mat before them and folded her legs into what looked like a pretzel knot and smirked at them as they copied her. "Don't get cocky, they all get more awkward from here." she chuckled at the looks of trepidation that she got from most of the class at that.

Indeed, the poses did get more difficult, if only slightly. From the Easy Pose, the group was carefully shifted into the 'Hero Pose', where they were sitting on their knees, spines straight, hands on their knees. After that was the 'Cobra Pose', where they laid on their front, their lower bodies stretched straight out while they used their arms to bend their spine in an upwards curve.

Velvet flushed. She knew that only Coco was behind her, but she could feel herself getting wetter as she imagined Neo rubbing that massive cock of hers between the cheeks of her rear, before plunging into her soaking box and taking her before filling her womb with her massive load. She swallowed a mouthful of saliva. When had she began drooling?

Neo smiled. "Very Good! But it's only going to get more difficult from here!" she promised, before beginning to really put the group through their paces.

Several more poses followed in quick succession: the 'Chair Pose', where the bent their knees like they were sitting on chairs, their arms up to maintain their balance; the 'Cat Pose' (she couldn't help but cast a sidelong look at Blake, Yang was also smirking at her) where they were on all fours with their spines curved downwards, head bent down…then came one that Velvet needed help with…the 'High Lunge', where the left leg was extended straight back while the right one was bent and kept level with the chest, their hands on the floor next to their right foot.

Seeing Velvet's struggle, Neo stepped down and moved over, gently leaning over her body to help her stretch her leg straight…which had the unintended side effect of pressing Velvet's face directly against against her covered cock and balls.

Velvet's face flamed as warmth covered her face, her nose twitching as the heady scent of her teacher's body filled her nose and lungs. She felt pussy clench tightly and squirt some of her fluids out, mortification filling her as she could feel her wetness soaking the crotch of her shorts. She fervently prayed that Coco would keep blocking it, that neither she nor their teacher would notice it…she swallowed a strangled whimper as Neo's hips wiggled, blatantly rubbing her cock and balls against her cheek.

But Neo did notice it, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she slowly rotated her hips, rubbing her cock and swollen balls against the cute little bunny's cheeks as she helped her hold her leg out, her free hand 'holding' where her upper thigh met buttock, allowing her to feel how soft her rear truly was. She could feel the little bunny's breaths getting faster and faster against her balls, and only her iron will kept her from getting hard enough to rip clean through her leggings. But she would ignore that for the time being…after all, she had a class to teach.

And so, the class continued, Velvet's arousal getting worse and worse as they moved through positions, Neo going out of her way to 'help' her get into and maintain positions, continually rubbing her face along her cock, frying Velvet's mind with her musk. The stain of her fluids on the crotch of her pants only grew, as did the other faunus in the room's slight discomfort upon smelling her pheromones.

Finally, the class ended, with the faunus in the room rushing out, red faced, a confused Yang being dragged away by a flustered, panting Blake. On some level of Velvet's fogged mind, she realized that her pheromones may have pushed her into an early heat of her own…

…but that didn't matter. As the human students made their way out of the room and back to their dorms, Velvet found her legs moving on their own towards Neo. She must have looked like quite the sight, flushed cheeks, sweaty skin, heaving breasts, and dark stain at the juncture of her thighs which was rapidly spreading down her legs. "Um…Miss Neo?" she began timidly, getting the attention of the tri-colored woman. "Yes, Miss Scarletina?" she asked, smiling softly at her, making Velvet's hear (and pussy) melt.

Swallowing, Velvet managed to squeak, "Do…do you offer private lessons?" she cringed as her voice cracked when she said 'private', although she squeaked loudly as Neo smirked and gently grabbed her hand. "Are you free now?"

Velvet gasped as she was kissed fiercely by Neo, whose slim fingers swiftly divested the rabbit of her top and began to fondle her perky tits. Velvet's hands scrabbled at the wall behind her attempting to find purchase, only to scream out as Neo's fingers captured her nipples and squeezed, rolling them between. Her hips bucked as she came, soaking her pants beyond saving.

A staticy chuckle filled the air, and Velvet felt her hips jerk and heard a tearing noise before a breeze passed over her lower body. Before Velvet could contemplate that, she found her body being manipulated so her head and shoulders were on the ground while Neo grabbed her legs and bent them so they were over her head. "This is very aptly named the 'Plow Position', Miss Scarletina. Don't worry, you won't be in it long…I just want to make sure you are prepared…"before Velvet could ask what she meant, Neo leaned over and began lapping at her soaking pussy as Neo's bulge rested on her face.

Velvet trembled and released a muffled cry, feeling the bulge on her face stretching and growing firmer. Her fingers and toes curled, eyes squeezing shut as Neo's wicked tongue roamed over her lips, her mind blanking as it flicked the tiny nub of her clit back and forth.

Too soon for Velvet, Neo pulled away, although she flushed horribly seeing thick strings of her arousal connecting to Neo's chin and lips as she pulled away, smirking down at her.

"P…Please…" Velvet whimpered, her pussy clenching and tits heaving as she breathed deeply. She needed this! The ache was getting to be too much! She panted as Neo moved her again, slipping her legs underneath her body, spreading her thighs enough that she could kneel between them. She stared up at the ceiling until she felt a heavy thud on her gut. Glancing down, the flush in her cheeks grew, as did the wetness between her thighs.

Neo was nude, large breasts bouncing slightly with every movement, but he cock was massive, over a foot long. Was the girl horse faunus? She felt intimidated by the sight of the shaft reaching her belly button, but not enough that she wanted to stop.

Grinning, Neo reached forward and grabbed Velvet's arms, placing them underneath her body as well, making her mid-section and upper body jut outwards, breasts pointing towards the ceiling. She smirked as she rubbed her cock head against Velvet's soaking pussy. "This position, little bunny, is known as 'Fixed Firm Pose'…I think you will like it." without waiting for an answer, Neo thrust in with a slickt.

Both cried out from the sensations of being united, Velvet being spread wider than she ever had before, and deeper than she had ever felt before, and Neo, due to the insane heat and tightness that wrapped around her dick.

Neo waited for barely a moment before moving her hips frantically, a loud slap, slap, slap echoing throughout the room that Neo had brought Velvet to, Velvet's cries of pleasure and pleads for more filling the air. "Please! M-More! I NEED MORE!" Velvet screamed out, the position allowing her to feel Neo's cock push and pull, back and forth within her.

Neo grinned, leering down at the trembling bunny before her, watching her tits jiggle from the force of her thrusts, feeling her walls ripple and tighten around her in a second orgasm, surprising her with how quick it came on. But then, she did love a responsive lover. 'Oh well, time to show velvet another position…' she thought, smirking again.

Velvet was shocked at how quickly she descended into orgasm again, even faster than usual when in her heats, the very breath knocked out of her as she lay panting on the floor, whimpering as Neo slowly pulled out of her pussy. "No…need…need more…please…" she moaned, arching her hips up more, trying to follow her. "Relax, little bunny…I won't leave you hanging…"

Neo smiled as she began to gently shift her…lover? Was that the word she wanted to use?…into her new position, one that was both wonderful, and ironic. Carefully flipping her over, Neo bunched her legs up and pressed her legs together, putting the majority of her body weight on her legs, resting her head on the floor as well and spreading her arms outward, her back arched upwards. "This one is special, little bunny…its called the 'Rabbit Pose' position!"Neo didn't wait for any sort of response before snapping her hips forwards and beginning to slam her hips back and forth once more.

Velvet squirted, her fluids spraying on the mat that they were having sex on, no discernible words leaving her mouth, only babbles and positive noises of pleasure escaping her lips. She could feel Neo's cock slamming into her womb, the sensation that would normally cause pain only enhancing the pleasure that she was feeling at the moment. She could do nothing but feel. Feel and hope she remained sane by the end.

Neo's hips worked back and forth in a controlled pace, wanting to enjoy this, just as much as she wanted Velvet to enjoy it…although from the repeated orgasms and puddle of fluids that were on the mat underneath them, Velvet was enjoying it very much.

Velvet howled as another orgasm ripped through her, she lost count at how many she had received so far, as well as how long she had been with Neo, but from the pleasure that filled her, could she really complain?

Neo could feel herself getting close, and figured it was time for the finisher. Pulling out of Velvet's soaking core again, she admired the slight gape and twitch before looping her arms under Velvet's breasts and gently beginning to move her one final time.

Velvet was barely cognizant at this point, only knowing that she was being moved, before she heard Neo chuckle. "This last pose is what is known as the 'Hands Bound Yogic Sleep Pose'! This pose truly shows how flexible you are!"forcing herself aware, despite the difficulty, Velvet flushed seeing what she was looking like.

Neo had maneuvered her body so that she was on her back again, with her long legs bent and folded upwards, underneath her arms, her feet resting behind her head. Her arms and hands were behind her back, her hands against the small of her back. This left her pussy fully exposed and vulnerable to attack. She shivered as she saw Neo's massive cock move closer to her.

"Here we go, little bunny…hold onto your sanity, okay?" she said smoothly, before reentering Velvet and wasting no time, thrusting in and out, hard and fast, making Velvet's eyes roll back in her head and a loud cry of pleasure escape her lips.

Neo chuckled, quickly picking up speed, wanting to achieve her own orgasm now, her balls aching after having been denied for so long while pleasing the rabbit faunus. She knew that her balls were filled to the brim with cum, and when she finally got relief that she needed, she was going to be empty…just like Velvet's womb was going to be full.

More pleas slipped from Velvet's lips as she came again, and again, and again from the force and speed that Neo used, the head of that wonderful cock bashing into her womb. If Velvet had had the ability, she would see a bulge in her lower belly the shape of Neo's cock moving back and forth. "Don't worry, little bunny…i'm going to fill you up good." Neo murmured, using one hand to splay along her belly, gently gripping her own cock as she picked up even more speed, heavy slaps and claps filling the air.

Velvet arched as best she could in her position, somehow drawing the energy for one final scream as she came hard, her walls rippling and flexing around the cock within her body.

Neo groaned as her balls tightened, and she slammed herself hard against Velvet's hips, leaning down and capturing the girl's lips in a fierce kiss, groaning in bliss as her balls finally released, her cum erupting out and spraying into Velvet's pussy, forcing its way into her womb through the small opening in her cervix.

Velvet moaned as she was filled with wet heat, her fingers and toes curling as she felt her new lover's cum flow into her womb, sating her hormones and making the damnable ache begin to fade. Opening her eyes, she locked them with Neo's, her lips tweaking upwards with a smile. "Thank…you…" she rasped out, before closing her eyes, and blessedly passing out, every ounce of energy gone from her body.

Neo panted as her balls continued to empty, even though she was no longer moving, seemingly every ounce of cum she had ever produced leaving her balls and flowing into the faunus girl beneath her, the skin of her belly bulging outwards as her womb swelled with her seed.

Seeing that her partner had passed out, Neo chuckled to herself, gently reaching out and unlocking her arms and legs from their position, allowing her body to relax fully from what it had endured. There was no way that she wouldn't be sore when she woke up, so the least she could do for the good fuck was take care of her.

As she twisted them both so they lay on their sides, Neo held the sleeping girl close. 'Who knows, maybe little bunny will want this to be a regular thing…'


	82. rough day

_Glynda is tired of all the week willed students failing and so decides to dominate them. First she muscles up for any resistance buying a teleportation ray to steal the best assets of her students and add them to herself that she deems unworthy before moving on to her plan. By drugging Beacons water with obedient mints to gather her slaves then giving them milf shakes to make them more breedable Any who resist she slowly hypnotises to be her fuck pets lower than human before breaking their balls__._

It was the middle of spring and course evaluation were on there way as the professor were evaluating their students so remark on their progress. It was important that each and every professor was critical of the students in many regards. This wasn't to cause students to overly stress about school work or their grades, but it was to make sure that they survived. Not school of course, but what was after the school that they were preparing for. Every student there was preparing to become a hunter or huntress and that meant that they had to be at their best. Every professor knew people who have been lost because they weren't up to task or had gotten lazy in one area of their studies. So they were going to be strict to try to preserve their students futures as best they could.

As the evaluations had been going on that most if not all the students including students like Joan Arc was passing the history and biology of grimm with passing grades. Then the problem was that soon that it was Gylnda's turn for evaluation and she was strictest of them all. The huntress evaluated them with critical harshness as she wanted to make sure that her students were ready to go into the outside world and fight the monsters and grimm of the world fully prepared for battle.

The moment she started her evaluations that she was disappointed to almost angry of all most or all most all the students that she had to rate badly as the preformed. The problem wasn't the fact that they couldn't fight it was the fact that they were too reliant on their aura. Almost none of them passed because of the fact that they burned through their aura too fast, no having enough willpower to take the full brunts of the hits from their opponents and use their remaining aura in better and more efficient ways. By the end of the day that she said that she was going to take everything under advisement, but she already knew certain students were going to have a rude awakening especially Weiss, Joan and Emerald because they were the bottom three. Shutting the door that she tossed the door to her office that Glynda was exhausted as she already knew what she her grading already was, but she was more annoyed as she expected better."

"One of the most prestigious schools in all of Remnant for training hunters and that barely and of the first years passed." Glynda said as she threw her hands in the air angry that such a school had to take in such weak willed students. It was almost a mockery to say that theses students were going to be the next generation of hunters and huntresses. She remembered the hell that she had to go through when she went through her attendance in school and of course that it had only gotten harder since then, but she remembered that she wasn't as hesitant to take pain. That she remembered the times that she had to get to the nurses office to get bandaged up because she took the blows and cut like she should have and like they should have.

As she looked over the papers and her notes that it became painfully obvious that all of their uses of their aura's in dangerous situations was reflexive at this point. Glynda noticed that students like Yang and Pyrrha didn't rely on their aura as Yang's semblance as based on how much damage she took in and Pyrrha was a great fighter meaning she understood and used her aura or semblance to ensure that she could outlast and defeat her opponents. While Yang was a bit rough around the edges that she knew that Pyrrha was going to be one of the very few that was going to be a great huntress one day. As for the rest that Glynda knew that kicking them out of the Academy was out of the question that Glynda decided to make some "adjustments" to the student body.

"Well if they aren't able to shape up that I'm going to make sure that they are worth something more usable." The huntress said as she got up from her desk and went to a drawer that she had at the left side of her office. Opening the drawer that there was a few dust vials that were arranged in a specific order. These were enhancements types of dust that she had confiscated from students that had tried to cheat during their physical evaluations. So thanks to that she had a large amount of dust that was going to help her and her plans to "help" the students and save the reputation of the academy. Taking a few vials of dark red dust that she opened them and poured them into a cup on her desk and going to the water cooler she had filled it and mixed the water and dust together in the cup. When the mixture was finished almost looking like a cup full of blood.

"Usually I would condon using this type of dust, but better help them now than see them get hurt fighting grimm." Glynda said right before she put the cup to her lips that she began drinking down the mixture of her own creation. As it went down her throat that already that Glynda could feel her body being affected by the concoction. The platinum could feel each and everyone of her muscles begin to tremble and twitch as the dust was flowing into her. When she finished drinking the full cup full that she placed the cup on the desk as she let the effects of the dust mixture of her body take hold.

Pulling her hands on the table that her fingers dug into the wood as gripped the polished wood hard as her muscles began to change under her skin. It started at her stomach as the dust started there as it began to affect the surrounding muscles in her abdomen. The professor's toned stomach began to strain and relax repeatedly in that fashion as muscles began to expand, form and harden. Within a minute that Glynda hard rock hard eight pack and that was only the beginning. Soon, that her whole body was straining and relaxing as the dust was taking its toll on her body as her muscles were getting larger and stronger. By the time that her transformation was over that her fingers were an inch deep to the wooden desk. Letting go of her desk that there were eight visible holes on top of the desk and one in each corner of the desk's front.

"Woah, this stuff is stronger than I thought ." Glynda said as she took notice of her body and saw how strong the dust was. She remembers her experience using the dust went she was in the academy for practice purposes, but those effects were nothing compared to the strength of the dust that she just ingested. Even in her clothing she could see the results as the thick biceps almost burst as she just only mildly flex barely making the muscle, but that was enough for the sounds of clothing being pushed to their limits fill the air in her office. As she was in wonderment about her changed physic that she decide to test her new found strength by trying to life her desk. Suffice to say Glynda was happily surprise when she saw that she could easily lift it; papers and the cup falling to the ground as she lifted the desk. "And so am I." The now amazon huntress said as she placed the desk back down onto the floor, smiling triumphantly as she was going to use these changes to her advantage and squash any resistance that might rise up against her as her plan continued forwards.

However, before she was going to continue her mission to change the school that she had to obviously make a few changes to her clothes before she left her office. Luckily for her that she was always prepared not wanting to be caught off guard in many situations. Going back to her large drawer, avoiding the clutter of paper and the tipped over cup that she closed the confiscated drawer and opened the very bottom drawer. She had a spare set of clothing in case something were to happen to her clothes during class or any other circumstance that would require her to change clothes. Looking through the drawer that she chose her summer set of clothing as it was the best one that she could use that would accommodate her new found body.Putting the clothes on her now empty desk that she began to strip naked so that could change.

Glynda removed her blouse first which was a bit harder than before as her widened shoulders and arms made the blouse she wore a lot more snug than before. After struggling to take it off that she decided to screw it and just rip off her blouse so that she could finally be free. Now, that her blouse was removed that Glynda could see her arms and chest much clearly. The muscles from her shoulder to her wrist was thick with muscle as her biceps and triceps her visible despite them being relaxed at the moment, a soft touch of her veins being lightly pressed up against her skin. Looking down at her chest that she saw that her tits were still round a bit perky despite her age where sitting a top some nicely developed pecs that were quite visible now. As she continued to strip that she removed her skirt, stockings and boots that she saw that her legs were now colossal pillar of flesh that was the foundation of the muscular temple that was her body. Glynda slightly frowned as removed her panties and noticed that her cock and balls didn't seemed to be affected as they remained the flaccid at five inches and having egg sized balls.

Turning back to getting dressed that she grabbed her new set of clothing. Glynda was happy to see that her sleeveless blouse was perfect as it showed off her muscular arms, along with her long skirt and bare strong legs. Putting back on her boots that Glynda smiled as she felt a lot more comfortable in her clothing that she was ready to leave her office. Opening the door that she caught the sight of students talking and laughing as they walked passed her not noticing her new body. As they continued down that hall that she noticed how one of the students asses were slightly shown when a rough gust of wind from an open window caused her skirt to flip slightly giving a quick peek of the bottom curvature of the students ass. Seeing this caused an idea in Glynda's mind to form as she watched the girls turn the corner of the hallway and disappear from sight.

"I should really fix some girls, before I really get to work." Glynda said as she turned back and got her scroll from her other skirt. Opening her scroll that she activated her bypass application as she needed to get something particular that she wasn't going to be on the market, well the legal one. Entering a black market site that she found the perfect thing that was going to aid her in her conquest and reformation of the school. It was a matter transporter device, stating that it could transfer matter and mass to other location. Reading the description that it "implied" matter and mass was just the beginning of what the device could do.

"This should do." She said as she smiled and uses the currency that the site used to purchase items so that they wouldn't be traced back to the buyer. Confirming her purchase that she set up the location being on school grounds in a hidden part that she frequently used as no one not even Ozpin visited as it was basically a ghost town there. It was a secret section of Beacon where the dust jets normally couldn't land unless the hidden passageway was open from the inside. Taking a nice stroll that she was able to go the loading bay seeing that it was painfully in disrepair, but wouldn't have it any other way as it meant that she had a hidden connection to the crime world when needed and she held all the keys for access as no one knew or had forgotten about it existance.

When the deliver time arrived that she opened the hanger door and that soon a ship flew by not bothering to dock as she wanted to make sure that no one saw or suspected that the ship docked at all. With that she watched as a canister was shot from the ship and was fired right at her. Glynda smiled as she used her semblance to catch the package and set it down on the ground. With the canister safely on the ground that the amazonian huntress was able to open the and retrieve the contents of the canister. It seemed like a simple, almost futuristic gun, almost alien. However. she didn't care as she looked over the instructions that came with the packaging and read them to the letter. When she was finished that she destroyed the evidence by crushing them with her new found muscle into a ball of metal and threw it out the hanger like a baseball. With the evidence gone that Glynda smiled as she closed the hanger door, listening to the sound of rusted metal gears move as the hanger closed that she left the forgotten and went back to the school ready to really push her plans into motion.

Entering the hallway that she noticed all the assets that the female students had. Looking at the ray gun that she considered using on the many students, but rather she decided to go for the best and leave the rest. So with that in mind that Glynda walked around the scanned the halls looking for the best assets from her students that she could make it hers. As she walked around that some students took noticed the huntress new developed body, but said nothing. Most of them hadn't seeing her sleeveless so didn't know how big her muscles were originally, but they definitely were in awe by their sheer size and definition. Glynda relished the whispers and the glares that she finally found her first target. In front of her was the Haven transfer student Emerald Sustrai in her ill fitting uniform as her massive ass; her rear continuously jiggling as her skirt could barely cover it as the bottom half of her ass showing the chocolatey mounds as she moved through the halls.

"I guess Ms.Sustrai is first then." Glynda thought as she began to follow Emerald through the halls. The professor made sure that she kept her distance as she didn't want to catch Emerald attention. She didn't know why, but something told the amazon that Emerald had a skill when in came to escaping and what she planning to do that she didn't the massive assed student to run away before it was too late. When both of them entered a hallway that was empty and had zero door or dorms that Glynda took her chance, taking a quick look behind her before arming the ray. Taking aim at Emerald that she blasted her, and made adjustments as a holographic appeared with Emerald at the center. Narrowing it down to Emerald's massive ass that she selected it and then blasted herself did the same to her holographic image. Once everything was set that she pressed the side and activated the transport function.

It was almost instant as Glynda watched as the mint green girl's ass vanish into nothing as her once overfilled skirt fell completely flat as it no longer had anything to hold on to. Because of that Emerald's skirt and panties fell to the ground wrapping around the girls ankles making her fall flat on her face. As Emerald was confused as she rubbed her face that all the mass from the girl's ass went to Glynda and she loved it. She stifled a moan as she felt her butt, getting filled and expanded just as fast as Emerald had lost hers. By the time it was over that Glynda had a gigantic ass, straining her panties and skirt as it was like she had just stuffed two giant medicine balls into her panties. As she relished the change to her body that Emerald had gotten up and noticed that her skirt and panties had fallen to the floor in confusion she checked her ass only to find that there was nothing there.

"What the hell!? Where's my ass!?" Emerald screamed as she turned her head and saw that her once massive ass was gone, leaving her completely flat. As she looked at her now, missing ass that she noticed the amazon behind her hold a ray gun in her hand smiling smugly. That's when she noticed the size of the professor's hip and way that her skirt was so tight. That's when Glynda turned around giving Emerald a full view of her new, stolen ass and began walking away. Just before she turned the corner that she smiled at a distraught Emerald as she held her panties and skirt to her hips so that she wasn't bottomless in the halls. Smiling at her that Glynda decided to give Emerald a warning and a reason why she did this to her.

"I'll be taking this as punishment because you () your physical examination." The professor stated as she turned the corner leaving the mint haired transfer student helpless as she didn't know what to do now without her massive ass. As Glynda began walking through the halls having some trouble walking as her skirt really tight. Then the sound of something snapping was heard and then Glynda saw that her black panties had snapped and now her lying on the floor under her. Seeing them that she smiled as she decided to grab them and tossed in the garbage that she was passing by.

"Wow, she really had a massive ass I can barely contain it." Glynda commented as she continued walking down the halls. With the restraining power of her panties that the amazon's ass was allowed to run wild within the confines of her skirt; her ass cheeks clapping together rhythmically with every step that she took. Every male student that she passed in the halls were glued to her as she passed only daring to peek at her ass when they believed that it was safe to do so. She knew they were staring and she loved it as they were going to be so easy to control by the end of her plans. As she turned down another hall that she caught another one of the three that were on her list of people that were on the bottom. It was Joan Arc in her combat clothing as she went to the training grounds. It was apparent as she had a huge rack as she noticed how much her breasts were leaking out the sides of her breast plate as she made her way through the halls.

"Next up is Joan then." Glynda commented as began to follow Joan down the hall like she did

with Emerald. She wasn't as careful with Joan as she knew that the blonde wasn't much a warrior letting her guard down when she felt like she was safe and with that she was easily able to aim and lock on and select Joan's massive tits. Smiling as she selected herself that Glynda decided to walk away before things took effect. The second before that the line of sight was broken that she pressed the button on the side that caused Joan's tits to become Glynda's.

"Ahhh!" Was the sound that immediately filled the air as suddenly, that Joan noticed that her armor got really loose and then noticed that her once massive tits were gone and left her as flat was Weiss was. As students rushed to see what was the matter only to find a freaking out Joan that Glynda walked the other way as all the mass and breast flesh from Joan became hers in an instant. The next sound that Glynda heard was the sound of her bra snapping as the hooks bent and then snapped thanks to the size of her tits. By the end that Glynda's tits were the biggest that she had ever seen a women have while they were natural, each one the size of a medium size beach ball, the extra flesh spilling out of the arm holes as her were threatening to bust her blouse ripping it open.

"Wow! That breast plate was hiding a lot more than I thought." Glynda commented as she pulled at her neckline of her blouse seeing her now gigantic tits. Seeing as there was no use for her bra anymore that she did the same as she did with her useless panties and tossed them away in the trash as the useless garbage that they were now. Listening to her ass clap as she roamed the halls that Glynda's mind began to wonder at what else she could take from her students.

"Hmm, what else could I do?" Glynda muttered to herself as she looked around. She highly doubted that there was any girl within the school that had any tits or an ass better that she currently had at the moment. Deciding to check if she was wrong that she entered the female showers wanting to see that maybe someone was hiding their assets so that they didn't interfere with their day to day life in the school. Glynda didn't anyone in the locker room, but then she noticed that Weiss Schnee, the last of the trio was taking a shower in the locker room. Remembering how petite Weiss was that Glynda almost completely dismissed her and left, but that's when she noticed that Weiss as definitely hiding something. The heiress had been hiding a gigantic cock and massive balls to match. The cock easily reaching her knee cap and her balls hung heavy with cum and their size, each one the size of a watermelon.

"That will do." Glynda thought as she looked at the unaware heiress who was currently washing her hair, not knowing that soon she is going to be another victim of Glynda Goodwitch. The amazonian teacher didn't bother even trying to mask her moments as the splashing water along with heiress beginning to hum to herself that she was completely oblivious to her presence. So that made it easy for Glynda to use the teleporter ray on the heiress. Locking on to Weiss's giant cock and balls that she selected them and then blasted and then selected her own testicles and cock. Glynda allowed herself a malicious grin as she had taken the best attributes from her worst students. Hitting the transfer button that she left as Weiss hands were travelling down her petite body to her cock, not knowing that it was already reduced to a pathetic pinkie sized and pea sized balls. The moment that her hands reached them that found that something was amiss.

"Hmmmm…my cock!?" Weiss shrieked as she noticed that her cock was missing, or rather almost every once of it's massive missing now. Looking down at herself that she could barely see her cock anymore as it was almost non-existent now. Feeling herself seeing that the only thing that she had pride in, despite always hiding it from the public was now gone from her that she collapsed to the ground as the water poured on her hair, as she felt a bit empty known that she was the smallest in every regard physically to everyone else in the school. As that was happening that Glynda was in the biggest rush of her life as all of the massive and size that the transfer function of the ray gun stole from Weiss flooded into her. The amazonian professor tried to stifle her moan, but () as she broke moaning as she felt her balls exploding with growth as her balls went from eggs to massive watermelons as her now bitch breaking dick hung between her legs, slapping against her sack and her tree trunk size thigh. As the transfer was complete that her new balls started producing cum and a flooding wave of arousal came over her.

"Oh fuck! How the fuck was she in control of this thing?" The platinum said almost breathlessly as she could feel her balls begin to flood with jizz as her body was starting to feel hot. Soon, her cock was throbbing that Glynda knew what was coming next and so she booked it back to her office. She thanked whatever there was that she was able to get her office without incident. By the time she closed and locked the door that she was fully erect, her once nine inch erection now a full three foot ,forearm thick monster. She didn't even give what she was doing a second thought as she began to jerk her massive cock as fast as she could. Using her free hand that she ripped off her blouse letting her gigantic tits free, letting them bounce before groping herself her fingers sinking into the soft flesh like she was playing with a massive lump of freshly made dough. Soon, that Glynda reached her limit as she started to cum and it was something that she would never forget. The amazon's cock exploding as she fired thick, heavy loads of cum from her stolen balls into the room. The professor covered her mouth this time not wanting to be heard as she continued spraying her office with spunk. By the end of her orgasm that her office as plastered wall to wall with cum, her desk, paper, chair, even the entirety of the floor was covered in jizz. As she took a breath, the heat in her body calming that she smiled.

"Well I think this'll be enough." Glynda huffed a bit as she looked around at the room and then at her body; it was perfection, the pinnacle of what a human body could be and that was going to make her queen soon. With her body ready that she knew that the next part was going to much more interesting as it was going to make going to put the whole school under her thumb. Looking at the time that she sighed a bit as she knew that she could go into the halls now, that she was coated in cum and her clothes were ruined that she was stuck in her office until curfew, but she really didn't mind as it gave her time to prepare for the next step.

A hour after curfew that Glynda exited her office, a fresh batch of cum coating her body as she had been enjoying her body as much as she could. Now, that almost all of the students were asleep and all of them in their dorms that Glynda was safe roaming the halls as her jizz dripped from her body. With the silence of the night that the amazonian huntress was able to go back down to the hidden hanger of the school to receive some more "packages" that she had ordered. A passing jet fired three canisters, to her and like before she had caught them all before setting them down and getting at the contents. She smiled as the first one was the one she needed the most at the moment. Taking the other two canisters that she went back to her on campus apartment and dropped off the canisters and went to her latest target the school water supply.

The school water supply was basically a huge, piece of equipment that used large water dust crystals. They natural made water and it was thanks to the machinery around said crystal that made sure that Beacon had fresh clean water to drink and use for everyday life. Knowing exactly where to go that Glynda went to the main tank that linked up to the rest of the school's water supply. Taking the package she had gotten from the first canister that it was revealed to be two bottles. One said "O" and the other "M". Taking the "O" bottle that she took all the pills and crushed them in between her hands until they were dust and dropped them into the water supply. They were Obedient mints and all someone had to do was take one and anyone who had taken the "M" or Master mints could give them any orders that they wanted and the Obedient takers would never question it. Smiling at what she had just done that Glynda left the water supply room and returned to her apartment as tomorrow was going to be a brand new day in the history of Beacon Academy.

True to form that the next day was magical as Glynda took a single Master mint and that was all that she needed as she left her apartment, as naked as she was last night seeing no reason to cover herself in anyway. Walking through the halls that she met with students, professors, even Ozpin himself all of them surprised at her nude, buff and stacked form of attire. Any questions, scolding towards her were reflected and done with as soon as she said "it's fine for me to be like this and do whatever I want."That's all that she had to say and that anyone and everyone believe it as she was their mistress and they should never question her word. With that mind that she went to Ozpin's office and made an announcement, asking for girls to arrive at her classroom immediately and naked as well. Going by her apartment that she grabbed the last two canister and brought them with her to meet up with the girls she asked for.

By the time she arrived at her classroom that Coco, Yang, Neo and Cinder were there as naked as the day they were born and was decently surprised to see that Cinder and Coco were packing extra as they had average sized cocks and balls attached to them. Seeing this greatly pleased Glynda as she walked down the stairs and began opening the second canister.When she reached her desk in the front of all of the women that she placed a machine that look like something that you would bring to a party. It was a milkshake machine having a single slot that required a single water dust crystal or a decent amount of dust. Going into the drawer in her desk that Glynda drew a water dust crystal usually kept in case there was a fire in sparring practice, but now it was going to be used for a far better purpose.

"Well I think things are ready to go further." Glynda thought as she added the dust crystal to the slot that she watched the machine go to work as it lit up. The machine whirled and soon started to produce a milkshake like substance from the nozzle. Grabbing four glasses from the canister that she filled each on to the brim. Each glass filled to the top, with a pink milkshake type drink. As the machine wound down now that the dust crystal was spent that she smiled as she pushed the drinks forwards as if she was a bartender for them and not their all powerful mistress.

"Drink up girls." Glynda order and they obey each of them took a cup and began to drink from it. Watching them guzzle down the concoction that Glynda heart was pounding as she had just given them the coveted Milf-shake and the results were always what she desired in a fuck partner. When all four of them were finished with their drinks that the effects of the Milf-shakes take a hold of all of them. The amazon watched as Coco, Yang, Cinder and Neo's body began to change. First, it was their breasts double to tripling in size as their asses grew in a similar fashion. Next, was their lips as they began to fill out until they were the perfect cock suckers that were able to suck any cock. Finally, that all of their hair grew longer and more luxurious as all of their hair reached the curves of their freshly expanded asses. By the end of their transformations that Yang had the biggest tits, Cinder the largest ass, Neo the fattest cock sucking lips and Coco had the longest hair out of the respective group. With everything done that Glynda grin, licking her lips hungrily as she was going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

"Yang,Neo…"Glynda started as she cleared her desk, sending the glasses to the floor, making a loud crash as the glasses cracked as they landed on the ground. With her desk cleared that she got on top of the desk, her legs wide open letting her gigantic balls rest on the front of her desk as her massive dick hung off them. "Get to work." She finished as she pointed down at her cock and balls wanting them to show her a good time with their modified bodies. Both Yang and Neo stepped forwards and smiled as they approached their master.

"Yes mistress." Yang said and Neo mouthed as she couldn't speak right before they got started. Neo went low and Yang went high as Yang started giving Glynda the best titjob of the professor's life as she smothered the amazon's rapidly growing erection that soon pierced the top of the blonde's now massive breast only second to Glynda's own gigantic tits. Neo meanwhile was mad with lust as she was sucking and slobbering all over her mistress's watermelon sized nuts. Using her tongue and her new made ultra sized pillowy lips that she created a suction as she left kiss marks and hickies all over the amazon's sack. All the while that this was happening that Glynda was building up as her lust was growing more and more as she pleasured by the two sluts.

"Wow, I knew you were a slut Ms.Xiao Long, but is a surprise how big of one you are." Glynda commented as she groaned as Yang continued to jerk her off with her massive tits as she sucked the tip of Glynda's massive cock. As Glynda remained at the two mercy for another few minutes as CInder and Coco watched as the other girls went out of their way to pleasure Glynda. Soon, however that Glynda was done with the warm up and that she was ready to have some real fun. Grabbing Yang by her arms that Glynda picked her up easily finding her much lighter than her desk that she had picked up the previous day. With Yang in her arms that Glynda decided to use Yang that way that she was supposed to be used like a sex toy. Getting her to the top that Glynda let the blonde dropped to the base of her cock.

"You pussy is so tight!" The amazon professor moaned as Yang's pussy gripped Glynda's cock tightly wrapping around every inch of the bitch breaker. The blonde's stomach bulging all the way up to her breasts as her body was forced to accommodate the massive shaft. Grabbing her hips that Glynda began to jerk herself off using Yang's body to pleasure herself with. The blonde screaming and moaning as her inside were getting destroyed as Glynda pounded her womb into oblivion as her broken her cervix to the point it would never close ever again. Glynda moaned as she felt her balls twitch meaning that she was building up towards an orgasm. While she wanted to blow her load inside Yang, she was one of the few students that she approved of being a huntress and didn't want to ruin her chances with a pregnancy. So picking Yang off her cock that she dropped her to the floor, Yang so fuck drunk she didn't even notice the fall as her tits absorbed all of the impact. With Yang gone that Glynda got up surprising Neo, and before she could react that she grabbed Neo's head and went balls deep into the mute's throat.

"Damn you might not talk, but your throat is amazing." She moaned as she began to ferociously face fuck Neo as she had no qualms in blasting her load into the girls inside. Digging her fingers into Neo's skull that she roughly fucked Neo's throat, her neck bulging as she had to take every inch of the amazon's meat stick. It only took a minute as Glynda was already close to the edge before and now she was happily going over the edge. Moaning loudly the Glynda held Neo's face to her crotch as she fired off inside the mute's mouth. Cinder and Coco watched as Neo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her stomach grew bigger and bigger until it reached the point that is rested on the floor easily surpassing someone who was full term with triplets. Sighing in relief that Glynda removed her cock from Neo's mouth, the mute collapsing to the floor next to Yang as her mouth and even her ass was leaking cum as there was too much to contain in her body. Seeing that those two were out of commission that Glynda's attention turned to Cinder and Coco how watched the whole scene before them.

"Cinder, Coco you girls are next." Glynda said as she gestured for both of them to come over so that she could have a second round for the,. However, there was a strange pause as they both looked at each other and then back to Glynda. At that moment that Glynda noticed there was something amiss with them and she was glad that she bought the third and final canister with her.

"Nooo…." Coco muttered under her breath, but with the silence of the room that it made the single word of defiance very audible.

"No?" Glynda asked, but she already knew the answer, they were resisting. Usually that the control of the obedient mints were supposed to be a hundred percent, but there were always outliers that could cause problems. So with that in mind that she made the third purchase so that she could deal with them and fix them so that they wouldn't be a problem ever again. "Well I guess I have to trouble makers here." Glynda said as she stepped forwards towards them, both of them looked at each other as the mint was still affecting the and since that Glynda didn't given them the order to move that they were stuck in front of her as Glynda approached. Using her semblance that Glynda binded them so that they couldn't move as she tied Coco's hair to her ankles as she positioned Cinder so that her massive ass was in the air as her face was on the floor. With both of them bound by the platinum blonde's semblance that she opened the canister and took out the four sets of large headphones that were inside.

"And this is what I do to troublemakers in my school." Glynda said before she placed the headphones on both Cinder and Coco's ears. With both of them stuck unable to remove the ear wear that Glynda spoke for a moment into a microphone of some sort, Cinder and Coco unable to hear her as the headphones seemed to cancel out noise. When Glynda seemed to stop talking that she pressed a button and suddenly that the headphones made a beeping noise before something started to play.

"Your a low born slut. Just sucking and fucking that you need to know what to do. You are nothing more than a fuck pet meant to be bred by your mistress." The headphones played over and over again. It was Glynda's voice as the headphones repeated the message over and over again into the girls ears. These were mind manipulation headphones, very expensive, but very powerful if used in the right condition. The message accompanied by a unique soundwave that help the message delve deeper into the victims psyche much more easily. Glynda had the pleasure of watching Coco and Cinder break as their minds were forced to comply and obey as the message kept repeating digging deeper into their minds until it was their very foundation of their minds. When bother were drooling messes their eyes glazed over that Glynda took off the headphones and released them from their binds. Seeing in this state she knew that whatever rebellious behavior was completely out of them now.

"You girls ready now?" Glynda asked the pair as she loomed above them. The second that words left her lips that Coco and Cinder went into action as both of them began to start slobbering over her giant nuts each of them taking as single testicle for their own. Happy to see this that she grabbed Coco by her long hair and raised her until she was face level with the amazon's cock. With Coco that close that he instinctually began sucking her off as it was only one of the two things that she knew how to do now since her mental reprogramming. Glynda smiled at this as it meant that these two were now her personal fuck toys for life and she wouldn't need to break any girls unless she really wanted to.

"That's better and to make sure you understand you lesson…." The amazon professor said as she noticed that Coco's erect cock was hitting against her knee as she was sucking her off. Seeing this and what she now planned to do with them that she decided to make the next few moments special for them. Pulling Coco off and putting her to the floor that it was Coco was soon mounted by Cinder as Glynda began using her massive ass, thrusting deeply into the amber eyed girl's asshole.With Glynda destroying the women's inside as her stomach bulge as Cinder and Coco's cock prodding each other as they moaned in animalistic bliss. That's when Glynda started using her semblance around their balls.

" I don't think my pets should be able to breed with my sluts or anyone at all for that matter." She finished before she closed her hand and her semblance did the same, causing both to scream as their balls were busted, cum blasting from their broken nuts and painting each other's bellies white with spunk. Seeing this got Glynda riled up as she fucked Cinder ass so hard that the women actually collapsed on Coco and that the huntress's thrust as pounded against Coco's white painted stomach. With a roar that Glynda came into Cinder's ass, flooding the organs of CInder as she broke ever wall and pumped her cum directly into Cinder's stomach. Soon, that Cinder was in the same boat as Neo as her ass and mouth were leaking cum as Coco was passed out from having her balls busted. Finished with everyone in the room that Glynda stood up and looked around at what she had done.

"Well I think the future of Beacon is going to be alright now." Was all the Glynda said as she was sure that Beacon's future was going to be safe. They were going to produce the best hunters and huntress the world would ever know and those that didn't meet the queen's high standard were going have to go through "adjustments" curtasy of Glynda to become the world's best sex workers. Either way that Beacon would be producing the best of the best wether it'd be fighting grimm or fucking in the sack. Either way that Glynda was happy about it and she couldn't wait till next year to see the new students and evaluate the very heavily.


	83. Casualties of war

_Tired of the constant abuse from Beacon's futas, Jaune accepted Salem's offer to join her side. Standing over the ruins of Beacon, Salem happily rewards her new champion by allowing him to ravage her as hard as he likes, and infront of his surviving 'girlfriends', who he then sentences to become life long cocksleves for the Grimm._

Today was an odd day as Jaune grunted slamming his massive cock into the literally inhuman insides of Salem. As she threw her back in pleasure as another orgasm rocked through her body.

As the queen of all things evil convulsed on his cock she wrapped her legs around his back pulling him to her ghostly pale face where her burning red eyes awaited his rich cerulean ones.

"Yes my king, don't hold back. Give it all unto me."

Salem said as Jaune grunted cumming into the queen of all evil as her eyes rolled back as he flooded her womb with his sperm. As thet wo panted Jauen wasted no time fucking his new queen again. As she moaned and cried as her impossibly strong legs kept him close, the harsh acid smell of smoke filled his nose.

Followed by the sounds of low burning flames, the heavy stance of distant gunfire and the shrill sirens of wailing alarms as Jaune fucked Salem on he decimated Beacon tower. As he looked at the annihilated city of Vale marveling at the damage-

"The damage you caused my king. Yes you, destroyed Vale. You cause the fall of Beacon my king."

Salem cooed as Jaune grimaced.

"You can read my mind?"

"I can do lot's of things with my skills."

Salem cooed to Jaune as he glared at her.

"Be sure to keep those skills to yourself."

Jaune said making his queen's body tremble as she came for what was now the tenth? Time on his cock as it absolutely crushed her pussy. As she spasmed like a live wire was in her as she cried out in ecstasy she was not alone.

As he fucked his queen seven other voices cried out in ecstasy nut now sweet bliss like Salme's but horrible pain wracked cries of pleasure as Jaune smirked.

To his left wasWeiss the former heiress of the SDC on her back her immaculate dress torn to pieces and her eyes dull. Screaming like a whore as Bengral deformed her previously untouched vagina. Stretching it past the point of no return as its massive knotted cock forcing a watermelon-sized bulge in the Schne girl as it held her in a matting press a Weiss kicked and screamed as it fucked her senseless.

To her left was Yang held on her hands and knees fucked senseless by an Alpha Ursa as it's knotted cock much to Jaune's surprise. Actually impaled the girl so far that it was now poking outof her mouth. As the girls, lilac eyes widened in pain and shock as the thing growled as it orgasms came flooding the blonde's face with boiling Grimm cum as it tried to force it's massive fuck stick back down her esophagus only for its own watermelon sized knot to prevent this.

Making it growl in irritation as it fucked Yang relentlessly slamming its cock into and out of her mouth, its large red tip poking her in her eyes as it tried and failed to remove its cock from her throat. Making sick gurgling noises leave her throat as it deformed her insides.

As the once firey blonde brawler was broken Jaune heard a genuine pain filled scream as-

"Jaune! Help me! I-

"MPHHHGG!?"

His former partner yelled as the redhead was bored to the ground by a massive nevermore as it massive avian cock slammed int her former virginally tight pussy, making her eyes go wide in pain as before she could even scream a griffon land slamming its massive cock into her mouth silence her cries as the girl was brutally lifted off the ground and spit roasted mid-air.

As Jaune watched this he felt a pang of regret at the human definition of ignorance was raped in mid air my massive Grimm cocks, as he wished his partner could have just stepped out of her bubble and-

"AHHH!"

The next cry of pain brought a smirk of satisfaction to Jaune's face as he saw Blake. The once proud enigmatic faunus on hands and knees between tow large Beowulfs and ironically being fucked doggy style by the two Grimm. As their massive canine cocks slammed inot her mouth and pussy.

Fuckign the cat girl senseless as her own barde dick flopped freely Jaune smirked at the grim knots stretched and deformed Blakes holes, as they degraded the once strong futa.

Jaune was used to being on the back end of that degradation. Whether it be being forced to wake up with his partners or Yang's dick in his mouth. Being forced to deep throat them every morning, or being subject to Blake's heat.

As she would always find him usually in public ignoring his cries and shouts to stop! And proceed to bend him over and rape his ass for hours on end in public. Slamming her seventeen teen inched barbed cock into him in an attempt to get him pregnant as she slapped a collar on his neck that marked him as her breeding tool. As she fucked him doggy style pulling on his collar like he was a dog calling him her bitch in heat. As she fucked him senseless.

Not so tough now are you? Jaune thoguht as the cat girl whimpered futilely on the massive canine dicks currently splitting her in half as the Grimm snarled above her shooting a fresh load of fertile cum into her now for sure pregnant belly. As a broken collar with the words breeding tools at right by her tear-filled pain-wracked face.

As Blake was ravaged a scream split the night like someone had just had their very flesh peeled form their bones as Jaune smiled as he looked to his right.

Lie Rin was crying in agony, her magenta eyes red with tears and her mouth open in a never ending cry, as she was stretched. Jaune had no idea how the hell Salme got a damn Nucklelavee on top of the Beacon tower but she did it.

And now the Grimm apparently the exact same Grimm that had wrecked the girls home used her as a living cock sleeve. As it's impossibly long arms slammed Rin up and down on its three-foot horse dick. Treated the girl like a human fleshlight and using her as a masturbation aid.

As it let out its mouth in another ear piercing scream as it came again as Rin cried in agony as her now heavily pregnant belly bloated obscenely as she was only getting a taste of being breed by her arch enemy the rest of her life.

A fitting end for his nurse. As even during his life as a cock sleeve the futa's of Beacon needed him alive and that was Rin's job. She kept him alive, fed him with an IV when his pure cum diet failed to nourish him.

As she would not only keep him fed but would always give him her trade marked aura massages that destroyed his muscle mass. All the while injecting him with liquids and hormones to half his muscle growth, diminish his adrenaline and make him look even more feminine than his forced cross-dressing already did.

But that was no more. As Rin cried in agony as the Nucklelavee slammed her up and down its cock. Jaune felt a twinge of vindication run through his body at the defeat of his mistresses.

After all, they deserved much worse. Jaune came into Beacon just like them. He earned his place in the school albeit by the skin of his teeth all so that he could save others!

Not watch as his so-called friends turned him into a cock sleeve. Watching as his partner trained him less and less on fighting with a sword and more and more on how to handle one. Drilling the finer points of swords manship deep into him as he was turned out on the Beacon roof. He didn't even remember when the actual fucking began.

Maybe it was when Pyrrha fucked him in the cafeteria after he flirted too much with Weiss? Maybe it was when Yang bent him over the wight rack and fucked his ass so hard he could not sit for a week and left him a cum dripping wide eyes mess with a sigh of free useon his ass. He didn't sit down for a month after that.

Maybe it was when Weiss suggested while he was getting spit roasted by Yang and Pyrrha that they train him on exclusively anal orgasms for a year. Even going so far as to buy him a chastity belt for that purpose.

Luckily thank Oum that belt was never tested out, as the fall came. And now Weiss was the only futa to not have her dick flopping out uselessly as it was currently locked in a light tela cage around her cock that Jaune made personally sure was two sizes too small for her nineteen inches.

As they were fucked Jaune hear two cries of pain that brought real guilt into his mind as he turned to see Ruby and Nora...

As the only real friends of his were fucked into the ground.

Ruby was held between two creeps. One fucking her formely virgin puss slamming its massive knot in her and the other deforming her ass.

As they held her up fucking her senseless her silver eyes rolled to the back of her head as one slammed it's snout on her face sealing her face in an animalistic kiss running its long dog tongue all over her.

As the other one mauled her tiny tits and stroked her fifteen inches. Making her spurt all over their black fur painting it white as she was forced to cum from both parts of her anatomy.

Nora, on the other hand, was screaming her head off as a massive truly gigantic Bengra cock deformed her ass hole. Stretch the once tight orifice far past its limits, as her already cum flooded pussy shook and trembled as the grim roared as Nora cried in pain as Jaune felt guilt.

Ruby and Nora were just like him. Cock slaves for the others. Sure they might have had slightly better treatment as they were futa but since they had the smallest dicks they were more or less just like Jaune.

As whenever Jaune was being spit-roasted usually by Pyrrha and Weiss. Ruby and Nora had their mouths on a cock. Being brutally skull fucked by their team as they were all used and abused thy their friends.

Jaune remembered good times with them as they were raped. He remembered Ruby sneaking him cookies at great risk to her own mouth and ass. As she broke Weiss's and Pyrrha's cum only diet rules. He remembered Nora giving him actual massages to heal his muscles. Not the brutal deforming things Rin gave him. As he also remembered losing his actual virginity to both of them as a tear formed in his eye.

"Remember the deal my king. All of them or nothing."

Salem said slamming Jaune onto his back riding him cowgirl style as he glared at her. "Ruby did nothing wrong!"

"The silver eyes must be broken dear."

"But Nora!"

"The ginger, if she does not lose her mind and only after she gives birth may be released as you own stress relief when I am not available. Remember the deal Jaune. You give me Beacon I give you freedom."

Salem cooed into his ear as Jaune frowned stelling himself as he bit down his emotion. Jaune was not proud of this. Ruby and Nora were his friends! They deserved better, but the deal was a deal.

He thought as he watched his only true friend being raped senseless as a grimace came to his face. It was just like Salem once said. This was a war and in war there were casualties. And Jaune could not stop the loss of life but maybe he could minimize it? He thought as he let his head fall back as he let his Queen claim her throne...


	84. Lioness

_After there lose in ther turnement Arslan wanted to see how tuff Yang really was but fucking her ass with her hug bitch breaker (hardcore anal)_

"Fuck! You got a tight ass!"

Arslan hissed as she spanked the jiggling whale tail of the blonde bimbo Yang? Who beat her in the tournament as she forced her into the walls of the deserted Beacon showers.

"Stop! You're too big!" Yang cried out in pain as Arslan jammed her two feet of futa dick up her as making the blond girls eyes water in pain as Arslan entered at her.

"Shut up and take it, bitch! I knew you were a cock whore from the moment I saw you!"

Arslan said through gritted teeth shove inch after excruciating inch of her wrist thick dick int Yangs brutalized ass hole. Painfully stretching the once tight orifice to inhuman levels of size and pressing the upper limits of human tolerance as she fucked her cock into Yang's once virgin ass."STOP! IT hurts!" Yang cried tears falling from her eyes as a splitting pain filled her core just like she had been stabbed with swearing. As the brown-skinned futa growled yanking her back by her hair making Yang give a sharp yelp! Of pain, as Arsla pulled her back into her mouth and growled into her ear.

"No, I'm not going to stop you fucking whore. I'm going to fuck you in the ass so hard that you finally admit to being the cock tease that you are and spend the rest of your days getting fucked bare back by every futa and guy that wanders in here ok?" Arslan hissed finally reaching the base of her cock into Yangs hot inviting and most importantly incredibly tight ass as the blonde brawler began to whimper.

"I dont' want to be a cum dump-

SMACK!

'Who the fuck asked you what you want!? Do I look like I'm asking for your opinion slut?" Arslan asked slapping Yang's voluptuous ass making her entire body jiggle as Yang gasp in passer as Arslan felt her tighten around her cock as she gained a devious smile.

"Oh? Did you like that?"

Arslan asked gaining a predatory grin as she cupped Yang's bountiful ass gripping and kneading it possessively and making the blonde girl shudder.

"N-no! I don-

WHAP!

"Don't you lie to me!" Arslan snarled slapping Yang's ass again full force, as she left a massive red palm mark on Yangs exposed place flesh making the girl whimper in pain as she felt her delicious ass tighten up on her cock.

"Oh, you do like it! You are a slut!"

Arslan teased as Yang's face burned brighter than her siblings cloak as she felt a twinge of pleasure in her loins.

"No! I hate-

WHAP!

"AHH!"

Yang cried out unable to hide the growing pleasure in between her legs as Arslan wrapped a hand around her sex.

"Your dripping! You do enjoy this, you little masochist!" Arslan snarled wiping Yang's pussy juice in her hands. smearing it between her fingers in an obscene way before Yang balked.

"I Don-

"MPPPHH!?"Yang moaned into her face as Arslan snapped, shoving her finger into Yangs mouth forcing the girls pussy juice into her nose with twin fingers and forcing her fist into her throat.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me you slut! I know you like getting fucked like a whore and I'm going to prove it!" Arslan snarled yanking her cock a quater of the way out, grunting in the effort as she fought against Yang's insides who refused to let her leave freely as Yang's eyes widened in shock as she slammed bitch breaker cock back into Yangs asking making the girl cry out into her palms.

SMACK!

"Take it!" Arslan sneered into Yang's ears as she begna to truly fack the girl.

SMACK! SMACK! The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the empty Beacon showers as Arslan hammered her cock into Yang's open snatch, forcing the girls once tight ass apart as her wrist thick dick spread it open making Yang's eyes widen in pain and pleasure as-

SMACK! SMACK!

More flesh on flesh sounds filled the air echoing and ricocheting off the empty showers walls as Arslan fucked the blonde whore into the tiled walls of the shower room.

"You fucking like that!? You like getting fucked like a whore?!" Arslan snarled gritting her teeth in pleasure as Yang moaned into her fingers her hot tongue lathering ove them as she growled at her.

"Yeah! That's it! Suck my fingers like the damned greedy whore you are!I bet you wish it was my cock in your mouth and not just my fingers huh!?" Arslan demanded shoving her cock even further into Yang ass making the girl sry out into her hand as she fucked her on the wall.

SLAP! SLAP!

" I can tell! Your ass is clamping down on me so hard right now it like you're trying to break off my cock! You want that!? You want to break this cock in your ass!?"

SLAP! SLAP!

"Well to fucking bad! Cause this cock is going to break you!"

Arnsla yelled as she hilted herself again in Yang asked making the girl cry into her fingers.

"MPPHP!"

Yang moaned pathetically as Arslan forced griped her luscious locks in one head brutally yanking her head back. PHATAH!

Arslan spat right into the blond girl's eye. Making her grimace in disgust as she growled.

"What's wrong slut? A little spit in your eye got you a bit hot and bothered? There a problem with a little juice on your eye? You want to do something about it?"

Arslan asked driving her cock deep into Yang bowel making the girl whimper as she glared down at her.

"What? You lost cocky attitude? What you lose all your spunk when you get a dick up your ass!?"

Arslana sked lifting Yang in the air with one had smashing her face into the shower wall before slamming her face into the wall and smacking it against the tiled walls she began to thrust into her from below.

SLAP! SLAP!

Arnas never waited for an answer as she fucked Yang ass with the power and force of a jackhammer. Making ther girl moan into her hand as she yanked her head back once more glaring into her spit cover face as she snarled.

"Oh, You love this! I can fell you tightening up around me! It's like your fighting to keep me inside you every time I pull out! Your mouth puts up a front but your body knows the truth!"

SLAP! SLAP!

"You ass was meant for taking cock! I can tell!" Arslan snarled as Yang finally began to give in to the massive dick in her ass. As her mind began to bleed into the pleasure as she began slamming her hips back into Arslan making loud fleshy. SMACKS!

Fill the air as she ramming her slut maker ruthlessly into Yang's ass deforming it into her own personal cock sleeve as she growls.

"Yeah! That's it! Tighten up lust like that! Oh yeah! I can feel it! You think this is the end oh no! I'm going to fuck you far after this! I'm going to fuck you ass so long and hard that I put my whole foot in it without hitting a god damned thing!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"And I'm not going to stop on your ass! I'm gon to fuck your slutty pussy too! I'm going to knock you up with all of my babes! And then I'm going to fuck yourthroat so hard you are going to go mute!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"What's that? Nothing to say? No snarky comments? No half ass insults to toss at me? Well, you better think fast because you won't be able to make any more stupid ass puns when you lose your voice because of my cock breaking your throat now will you!?"

SMACK!

"I'm gon to ruin all of your holes you dame whore! You like that?!" Arslan asked as Yang could do nothing but moan in pleasure as her walls were broken down as Arslan snarled.

"I Said! Do you like that?!"

WHACK!

Arslan yelled slapping Yang's ass with her free hand. Making the girl yelp into her hand as she fucked her into the wall of the shower. "Did you hear me slut!? I said did you fucking like that?!"

WHACK!

Arslan smacked Yang's ass again making it glow red as her massive ass jiggled and shook like waves breaking a pon as she forced her fist deeper into Yang's throat making the girl choke on her arm as she gakked.

" MPPHGGLLRR!"

The blonde brawler choked out a response unable to get her words past the girl's wrist as her tongue lathered and spit on her arm as Arslan grinned at her.

"What was that!? I asked did you like being treated like a whore!"

WHACK!'

"MPPHHLL!"

"I can't hear you slut! I said do you want me to fuck you like a whore?!"

"YEEESSHHGG!"

Yang finally managed to hell out, her voice traveling up through her fingers and the girl's wrist deepin her throat as Arslan snarled at her. "Good girl! Now hold on! I'm going to fuck you so hard that you ain't ever going to walk in a straight line again!"

Arslan snarled ramming her dick to the girl's depts, striking into Yang ass reforming the girl's insides and making her eyes bulge out of her skull, as white foam left the corns of her mouth as she begna to drool.

"Oh I'm goin to ruin you, you know that?" Arslan asked the drooling Yang as the fucking began.

Arslan wasted no time gripping the blonde girl's waist fucking her like the whore she was. She slammed her cock into and out of Yang's ass without mercy fucking her like a jackhammer filling the air with loud Smack! SMACK! Sounds as she fucked the bimbo. Fucking Yang on the walls, slamming her face first onto the floor with a loud WHACK!

As she smacked Yang face into the ground eliciting a loud yelp of pain from the girls before slamming her bare foot into her face digging her toes into her, oh so coveted hair yanking it with her toes as she fucked her in a brutal reverse missionary position. slamming her cock and out of her while pinning her face with her feet.

Fucking her like that for twenty minutes before grunting in exertion as she yanked yang up off the ground. Tossing her up in the air and shoving her on her cock, sliding her up an down like a fleshlight, for over half an hour before finally tossing her on her hands and knees slamming her hips into Yangs now throat broken form as her mind had long ago left her head as the girl rolledpathetically.

"Here it cums! You better take it!" Arslan yelled as her hips moved in a blur of motion. slamming into Yang's now ruined ass that could now double as a freeway interstate with near Ruby levels of speed before-

"CUMMING!"

Arslan yelled as she finally hit her climax as her near softball size balls erupted as Yang's entire body jerked and shook like she was being electrocuted as Arslan flooded the girl's bowels with an ocean. Her dick was like a volcano erupting as she flooded with her hot white magma of cum. Making Yang eys bugle fully out of her skull as Arslan pulled her waist to her.

"Fucking take it! You btich!"

She yelled filling Yagn ass ot the absolute limit! With cum before finally pausing taking a deep breath and pulling out of Yang's tortured hole with a wet plop!

Yanking her filthy cock our from her now gaping ass as a waterfall of cum came from it as Yang fell to the ground in a messy cum drunk heap. As her mouth opened in a lazy loll-

"MGGHH!"

"Yes clean my dick you slut."

Arslan hissed using Yang's mouth briefly as cock cleaner whipping of the girl's anal juices and other fluids from their fucking using her tongue like a fleshy wipe before yanking her dick out and slapping Yang with it.WHAP!

Yang fell to the floor as Arslan's foot long soft dick slapped her in the face as she slammed into the floor in a broken twitch mess as she coughed and gagged as cum flowed from her broken ass."There we go. Now that's what a good slut looks like."

Arslan said glaring down at Yang's broke cum drunk body.

PHETAH!

Before spitting on her hair making the girl flinch as she grimaced.

"You better get used to it slut, cause after I'm finished with you I'm opening up the doors on your holes. Hell, I won't even charge! A slut like you deserves to be pounded for all she was worth. Now get some rest you won't be able to that again for a while."

Arslan said leaving the broke girl alone in a pile of her cum as she swaggered out of the showers. As Yang twitched and spasmed pathetically, her ass wide enough you could toss a softball in it and not hit anything, as molten magma of cum poured out, from her as her eyes had lost all spark their normal lilac color fucked out of them as they were barely a hazy pink, as white foam poured out from her mouth as her neck twitched in a decisively unhealthy manner. As her moth barley moaned out the words...

"More cock...

Yang stutterd out as the cock broke girl began to twitch on the cold shower floor...


	85. Show and tell

_During a team bonding night, Yang decides that it's high time that Blake and Weiss learn exactly how special her little sister is, grabbing her and stripping her pants off to reveal her cock and jerking her off before them, making her eventually cover the two in her cum_

"Alright you two have a seat!" Yang orders with a mysterious smile on her face. She had a big surprise for her two new friends. It was almost bedtime so all of the girl were dressed in their bed clothes.

Blake and Weiss look at each other then a Ruby who shrugs as she was just as lost as they are. Both girls decide to do what Yang says and have a seat on Blake's bed.

"Okay Yang, what is it?" Weiss asks as Blake starts to take out one of her Ninjas of Love books before Yang grabs it.

"Hey!" Blake reaches for it but Yang pulls it away. "What's the big idea Yang!?"

Yang grins at them. "I think it's time I show you why my cute little sister is Very special.~"

This made the monochrome duo raise an eyebrow at Yang's words. They both look at Ruby who was looking at Yang with a worried look.

"Y-Yanggg…" Ruby warns nervously at her older sister, her cheeks were turning red at what she had a feel Yang was suggesting.

Yang smirks and quickly grabs Ruby before she could run and grabs her tank top and pajama pants and stripes her quickly making Ruby whimper out of embarrassment and Blake and Weiss gasp in shock at what they saw between Ruby's legs.

"R-Ruby…is that..." Weiss stutters as she covers her mouth in astonishment.

"A dick?" Blake finishes Weiss's question as she was taken aback by the size even though it was flaccid, Ruby's cock was pretty thick.

"Yuuup! Since we're going to be teammates for the next four years, I wanted to show you Ruby's very special secret~." Yang said with a grin as she wraps her arm around Ruby's waist, pressing her large soft breasts against Ruby's back.

"Y-Yang...please..." Ruby said blushing with embarrassment as she nervously gazes at her teammates. At least they weren't screaming or making fun of her.

"I-is it real?" Weiss asks as she removed her hand to reveal a very red blush across her cheeks. Blake nods in agreement with Weiss's question, but knew it was real cause of the very potent masculine scent coming off Ruby's cock.

Yang grins as she gently grabs Ruby's chin and turned her head towards her and leans down and kisses her adorable little sister. She breaks the kiss and trails one hand down Ruby's body and wraps her hand around Ruby slowly hardening cock.

"A-Ahhh Yang!~" Ruby lets out a soft moan from the kiss then makes a blissful gasp as Yang's soft hand start stroking her cock. She blushes hard and looks at Weiss and Blake with some embarrassment but could help but grow hard when she looks at them both. Each one just as beautiful as her sister. Weiss and her princess looks, porcelain skin, icy bike eyes, and figure skater figure. Blake and her natural beauty, fair skin, mysterious amber eyes, and athletic but shapely figure. To say that Ruby found her teammates attractive was a very big understatement.

"Oh, would you look at that?~ I'm barely touching you, Ruby, but you're so hard now.~" Yang purrs as lightly gasps Ruby's hard, throbbing, 9 inches and wrist thick meat rod. She looks up and hold back her laughter at the surprise and awe of Weiss and Blake. "I wonder why?~"

Ruby blushes more as she tries to look elsewhere besides looking at her teammates. She lets out a soft moan as Yang firmly grasp her cock and starts stroking. Ruby bucks her hips a bit to feel more of Yang's hand.

Yang grins as she could tell Ruby was already close and Weiss and Blake were unknowingly helping. She looked over at the monochrome duo and smiles. "Hehehe why not get a closer look girls?~"

Weiss blushes hard and tries stammer out an answer but her words leave her when Blake gets up.

Ruby's eyes widen as Blake moves closer and get on her sinks to her knee before Ruby. Ruby gulps as Blake's beautiful face was so close to her cock. "B-Blake...I..." Ruby stops talking when she sees Weiss moves closer and kneels like Blake. "W-Weiss?" Ruby gulps as her breathing gets shaky and a bead of precum form at the tip.

Yang was so happy for her sister, she was gonna be alright here at Beacon. "You two can get a closer look if you want.~" Yang adds more twists to her strokes as Ruby's cock twitches and throbs, her grin gets wider when Blake leans closer followed by Weiss. Yang puts her mouth next to Ruby's ear and whispers. "Their right there Ruby.~ Don't hold back just let go and cover them with your seed.~"

"Ahhh... Ahhh...Nghhh!~" Ruby grunts and she closes her eyes and stops holding back letting her pleasure peak. Her cock twitches twice before rope after rope a hot sticky cum covers Blake and Weiss. Yang keeps stroking Ruby into a pleasure mess as she points Ruby's cock at Blake then Weiss.

Blake gasps and moans as Ruby's warm cum covered her face. The smell was intoxicating as she closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Ruby's essences on her face. "Mmmm so much.~"

Weiss blushes and whimpers as she covered in Ruby's sticky seed, but surprised The two sisters when she opens her mouth taking a few ropes into her mouth and finding the taste to be pleasant. "Ahhhh Ruby's cum.~"

Ruby's heartbeat skips as she never had such an incredible sight before her. Her cock that was semi hard slowly grows hard again. "Oh...my..."

Yang chuckles as she admires her sister's work and rubs her thighs together, it was a bit of a turn on to see Ruby give Blake and Weiss a huge facial. "Hehehe well this won't do. Looks like I'll have to help too.~"

Before Ruby could ask what Yang meant, she blushes when Yang turns her around and sinks to her knees and gives a slow long lick to the underside of her cock then kisses the tip leaving some cum her lips. "Y-Yang..."

Yang giggles as she sees the lustful look in the monochrome duo's eyes as they cleaned off some of the cum from their faces from behind Ruby and looks up at Ruby and winks. Blake and Weiss soon stand up and hugs Ruby from both sides making the little Rose squeak adorably.

This was gonna be Long team bonding night.~


	86. Switched Sides

_Futa Ruby and Emerald having some steamy sex in a abandon classroom._

Inside the dark classroom Ruby waited and sat on one of the desks. Naked halfway down and waiting for something. Or more accurately someone. She had been messaging a friend emerald lately and they quickly became a couple after a good impression and few dates. What Ruby didn't know was that emerald was assigned by Cinder to go and kill the Rose. And at first she was okay with that. But lately she was starting to lose the will to do the deed and instead would ignore Cinders orders and propose that they split up. But she didn't want to do it in text but in person.

Though emerald may have worded it wrong as to why Ruby was in the room naked with her cock out and hard. Throbbing as she thought about the mocha skinned greenette and she only stoked it to further edge herself on for the illusionist. "Mmmmm… Emerald…. ooh…" she moaned quietly and As emerald entered the room she froze and looked at Ruby. It was dark enough for Ruby but emerald can see better and saw the size of Ruby's cock and how she was calling out her name.

'…. it's not too late to switch sides right?… Ah to hell with being bad.' Emerald thought as she herself got naked and as quietly as she could walked over towards Ruby who was still stroking her ever throbbing cock. Once Ruby opened her eyes she gasped as they met red ones and a warm dark skinned hand grasped her member.

"E-Emerald!" She said before her eyes went even wider as she saw Emerald equally naked but more. Her chocolate shaded breasts and hips were in view as the illusionist leaned over and kissed Ruby. Making her meals before she pushed the Rose into her back.

"Yeah… it's me. I wanted to say… I wanted to do this~" Emerald said as she got onto the table and grinded her slick Pussy against Ruby's hard shaft. Moaning as she glazed the cock in her own juices. Once she saw how shiny it was she moved up and lowered herself down letting out long moaning noises as she took the fat white cock into her slit. Ruby moaned out and put her hands on Emeralds asscheeks before the illusionist began to bounce herself on Ruby's member making the Rose pant and thrust upwards as well.

The two's noises echoed through the abandoned classroom as Emerald leaned down and kissed Ruby. Moaning into it as she felt he tip bash against her g spot making her cum on Ruby's cock. Adding to the tightness of her pussy. Emerald's tongue swirled in Ruby's mouth as she bounced her hips on Ruby's lap, taking her massive cock up her pussy making them both moan more as they got close. And soon enough Emerald cried out Rubys name in bliss. "Ah~' OH GODS RUBY~~!!" Her tight pussy squeezing and clamping down on the reapers cock. Making the Rose in turn cum deep inside of her. The Rose panted and mewled as she felt the hot essence of her cum surround her cock as she filled up the illusionist. Emerald was also panting with her cheeks blushing. "F-Fuck that was amazing.." she said as Ruby nodded agreeing as she rubbed Emeralds back and kissed her cheek softly.

"So… hah.. what did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked as Emerald paused and bit her lip trying to think of what she'd say. But the feeling of Ruby's limp cock leaving her stretched out cunt and the chin oozing out made her both shiver and make her choice.

"I want to do this. More. With you~" she said smiling a genuine smile as she would enjoy more of this kind of time with her girlfriend Ruby.


	87. Livestream

_Ruby is a futa who decides to try and be a camgirl and focus on her semblance while performing on stream. She decides to use some magic mirror portals to speed fuck her mouth, ass, and pussy. She then uses growth dust to make her cock three feet long flaccid, stuffing it into her womb as she takes it to the base. She then gets erect and inflates her womb with her cum and precum. (Heavy womb and stomach deformation, magic mirror/portal, gallons of cum and precum)_

In the dark of the night that in some abandoned house that hadn't been occupied in some time that the were lights on as music was seductively play. There were no neighboring families or anyone in general thanks to the fact that there was a slight grimm problem. Nothing big like ursa or beowulfs, but there was a geist problem in some parts causing some accidents to put people in the hospital. With that no one around that the occupant of the house was free to enjoy the silence and more importantly that they were going to be able to enjoy herself along with everyone else that was going to be watching the live event that was going to be soon broadcast to the whole internet spanning all of Remnant.

In one of the abandoned bedrooms that Ruby was setting everything up so that she could broadcast her special "session" and her watchers could fully enjoy the show. The room had been redecorated so that it was a bit more appealing as the bed was covered in heart shaped pillows, the sheets were a nice red Velvet and the room had a nice light pink shade as the music played softly in the background. Doing last minute checks that Ruby looked around the room, making sure that everything was set before she went live and everyone waiting would be able to see her in her birthday suit and the "show" that she was very excited to give them.

"Camera check, connection check, "special fun toys..." She muttered as she looked around making sure that everything was in its right place in connected in the right areas. It had been a pain in the ass to get everything set up as the internet connection had been cut when occupants left that Ruby had to hack into another wireless network. Doing that everything seemed that it was going to work alright. Then her sight lowered to the two mirrors that were laying on the bed. "check and check." Ruby smirked as she was already to go and looked straight into the camera smiling ready to have the best cam show she could have. However, that's when she noticed in the reflection on the lens that she wasn't wearing her mask that was going to hide her identity.

"Oh shit!" Ruby said as she reached behind her and grabbed the cute ursa mask that covered her face, the red eyes of the mask obstructing her eyes so that no one could identify her from her silver one. Making sure that the tie was tight and not at risk of coming apart as the the web show went on that she sighed a breath of relief as that could be the start of a very bad day as people would start talking and would that would cause major if Ozpin or Glynda found out. "That was close." Ruby whispered to herself putting her hand to her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the camera that was fixed on the bed as that soon the light atop the camera turned red indicating that it had started filming and was broadcasting live to the internet.

"Hello, there..." Ruby said in a sultry tone trying to be sexy as she could be for the thousands of people that were currently watching her. Look at the middle at the camera that she winked, however thanks to the mask to that she was wearing ." I am Speedslut69 and welcome to the show." Ruby said as she smiled and laid back spreading her legs wide open showing off her pussy and already erect dick, her tangerine size balls rest above her cunt. Letting the audience she her bits that she glanced at the comments before she continued her show leaning forwards with her legs open so that her face the camera and continue to expose her bottom half.

"As you can see I am fully ready to have a lot of fun tonight." Ruby purred as she caressed her own cock. It was a firm nine inches and three inches thick, her balls were slightly swollen as she hasn't been able to masturbate at all thanks to her teammates coming in and out of the dorm leaving no alone time for herself. Luckily, thanks to her cam show that she was going to be able to go all out and thanks to how backed up she was that she was going to be able to give all of her viewers a nice show. Turning to her side so that the camera could see her thigh and better yet be able to watch the next act of her show with the best view possible. Turning to the camera that she began slowly jerking off her as her head towards the camera.

"But, first I think I should get a bit "revved" up" The cam girl said as she began jerking herself off a bit faster and faster getting a bit of a rise out of herself. As she masturbated that Ruby read the chat log loving the sight of her followers going wild over her cock. WHen she first started that she thought that they would be disgusted by her dick, but when she saw the numbers of her viewers skyrocket as people talked about her cock that Ruby was in love with them and more importantly her body. Now that she knew that there were people that loved her for her cock and her that she felt happy and with that happiness came a world of confidence; confidence that she was going to show the world the best that she could.

"Well, if you don't mind me I'm a bit backed up and have to unload a bit before things get started." Ruby stated as she began to masturbate faster and faster as she started to tap into her semblance. The cam girl always loved using her semblance in her shows and with how backed that she was that she that she knew that she really didn't need it but she also knew that her fans loved watching her use her super speed on herself, especially the results of her using it. In a matter of a second that she used her semblance that her hand became a blur as she moaned loudly as she was giving herself a super speed handjob. It took only thirty seconds as there was no way that she was going to hold out from her own speed. WIth a loud scream that Ruby blasted her load as she fired off, her cum hitting the opposite wall as she spasmed a few time before flopping on the bed, relishing the feel of endorphins as her sack was slightly lighter now.

"Ooooh, yeah that's the stuff. Got love having a semblance." She muttered as she to a breath as she relished in the afterglow of what she had just done. Looking at the camera that she giggled and smiled as she knew that most of her audience members were male and most likely that they were one shot customers, but she was much different. Toying with her cock just a bit that she was son back at full mast, her cock throbbing once more despite just busting a nut seconds ago. Shifting her body so was on her knees on the bed that she used the remote behind her to elevate the camera so that her entire body was in view of the camera.

"Don't worry, I am not a quick shot, just have fast hands." Ruby said as she playfully winked at the camera once again, still not caring that the mask was in the way and that none of her viewers could see what she was doing under that mask. That's when Ruby leaned forwards letting them see her petite breasts in motion for a moment before going back onto her knees and looked at the camera lovingly as this was going to be the beginning of the real show and that every that was watching was going to mark this day as the most entertaining and mind blowing webcam show that they had ever seen in their lives.

"Well since I'm all and ready to go let's have some real fun." Ruby spoke to the camera as she left for a brief second only to grab the mirrors that had been shifted slightly as she entertained the masses. When she had the mirrors in her hand that she up one under each arm and smiled as she showed them to the camera. "These are some very special mirrors and they are going to be the main source of tonight's entertainment." Ruby said before showing the mirrors abilities off as she was able to her left hand through the left mirror and by through she meant actually through. Instead of pushing it that he arm sunk in like she was putting through water and from the other that her arm emerged, Flexing her fingers, making a fist before pulling away reveal her arm in its entirety. Positioning her body so that mirror was below her cunt that she grabbed the twin mirror in her hands and put it in front of her own cock.

"Here we go!" Ruby said before she thrusted only for her cock to go through the mirror and appear from under her. That's when her mind was in for a huge shock as her pussy and cock were stimulated at the same exact time time by each other. Ruby wagered that she was the first and maybe the only person in the world that would ever experience this kind of pleasure as her pussy was squeezing her cock and her cock was stretching out her own pussy."Aaaagggghhhh so gooooood!" Ruby screamed as she began pounding her own pussy with her own cock, her brain was under a double assault as it was almost impossible to register everything that her body was going through. The cam girl barely had time use her semblance to speed fuck before she reached her limit as she came inside herself. Ruby moaned as her pussy clamped down on her own cock as her dick splattered her insides with her own jizz. Feeling the heat grow inside her that Ruby shuttered before pulling out and getting the mirror from under her, her cum leaking onto the sheets as she got hard again and ready for another round.

"Next, up this pretty little mouth." Ruby said as she put the mirror to her face as she licked her lips, seductively as she believed that she was going to enjoy the next part of her sex show. Putting her cock through the mirror once more that so she was face to face with her own cock head as with a smile that she opened her mouth as she began pushed in a bit deeper and put the mirror closer to her face as she began to give herself her first ever blowjob. Ruby had made sure to give a side view so that her followers could see that she was sucking herself off in front of them all. Sucking her cock for a minute that she was able to relish the taste of her own juices mixed together on her shaft. Tasting her own cum, that she took a bit gulp as sighed, a seductive grin from ear to ear as she popped her cock out of her mouth and turned to the camera.

"MMmmmmmm, my cock is tasty." The masked cam girl said before she gave a quick look to her viewer numbers and the chat literally exploding to the point that she could even make out a single message before it was lost to the tide of horny messengers. Deciding not to bother to attempt to read any of them that she decided that she see how her cum tastes. Putting her cock back into her mouth that Ruby didn't nearly forget to use her semblance this time as she used it to bob her head back and forth as rapidly as possible, wrapping her tongue around her shaft and licking her own balls on occasion. Ruby soon reached her limit as she came in her mouth, her load not diminishing in the slightest as unloaded into her gullet. With a mouthful of cum that she swished it around in her mouth for a bit, getting a full taste of her own nut batter before swallowing it all down.

"Cum's not bad either." The grimm masked women said before pulling her cock out of the mirror, letting the piece of meat dangle between her legs for a few moments before she toyed with her cock once again. Pumping her cock up until she was nice and hard once again. Now, that she was hard once more that there was one more hole in her body that needed to be penetrated before she could continue. This time that Ruby had to appear at her side,getting her knees, ass up in the air that Ruby knew what was coming next and was planning to let all of her followers she her first time doing anal, fucking herself with her own cock as well. Grabbing one mirror that she placed it where her ass hole was and with the other had that she placed the mirror near her cock and got ready for the experience of her life.

"Next, up my tight ass." Ruby said as she wiggled her perky, but in the air as she was ready and willing to fuck her own ass. Bracing herself that she pushed the mirror to the base of her cock and felt as her cock appeared from the other mirror and plunged into her ass. What Ruby didn't expect was the fact that her ass was burning and that it was so painful. " Oh fuck! Ahhhhh, shit too big, too big!" Ruby began screamed as she began kicking her feet as she didn't pull out just yet. As the pain began to subside that she was able to think straight and pull her cock out her ass out for just a moment, taking a breath to take into account of what just happened. Turning back to the camera that her seductive nature faltered as she embarrassingly smiled at the camera her cheeks rosey with blush.

"Well should have loosened my ass up before I did that." Ruby said to the camera covering her mouth as she felt so embarrassed at the fact that she had just shown the world that she couldn't handle her own cock up her ass. Taking a bit of a breath that she reached into a nearby dresser drawer pulling out a tube of lube. So Ruby lubed up her cock a bit hoping the addition of lube would make everything easier. When she thought that she had enough on her cock that she tried again solely focused on begin able to fuck her own ass with time with much better results. Placing all the mirrors back to their assigned places that she was read to try again.

"Okay, here we go!" Ruby shouted as she thrusted into the mirror this time and was surprised by how much the lube actually helped as she was able to slip into her ass much more easily this time. The pain was still there, but it was much less than it had previously been. In fact that she was able to go deeper than she had been able to before. With that she was able to hit something in her her ass and she hit it that it was like putting a lighting crystal against the back of her head. "Oh shit! I'm hitting something in my ass and it's driving me crazyyyyy!" Ruby screamed as she lost all control and that her body took over as her semblance activated as she started to pound her ass raw.

The cam girl had been stabbing her own prostate gland with her cock, getting a much better reaction than when she fucked her pussy. With her super speed that Ruby turned her cock into a high powered piston working at full power. Ruby's silver eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fucked her ass, continuously slamming into her prostate gland over and over again. Then before she even knew it that she was ready to cum, but there was something more as she could feel building up. When she tipped passed the edge that she felt her whole ass clenched down so hard that her cock hurt as she spewed her own seed inside her colon. Ruby moaned her brains out as her, eyes rolled into the back of her head as she had cum continued to sputter out the tip. As the orgasm finished off that she dropped both mirrors as she flopped onto her back panting in exhaustion at when her body had just went through.

"That was amazing." Ruby panted with exhausted breath as she felt the cum from each of her holes leak out onto the sheets.Taking a moment to breath that she looked at the open drawer and that it held the next and finally part of her act. When she finally felt like she could perform again that Ruby looked at the camera as this was going to be the main climax of the show and by the end of it that she was sure that every single person that was watching her stream was going to have the scene forever burned into their minds, never going to be able to forget what she had done and what they had witnessed first hand.

"Well now time for the "real" show." Ruby said as she got up from the bed, disappearing from the camera's view for just a moment as she went to the drawer and began looking around it. Ruby had to be careful as she had to hide what she needed since that this stuff wasn't on the market yet if someone wandered into the house and found it that she was going to be in big trouble. For someone find her stash and finding dust that she should have should have had in the first place. Finding the pink vial that she uncorked it and went back on the bed, smiling as she was starting hard once again as she knew what was coming next and that it was going to be the best moment of her life.

"This is some amazing dust that I "borrowed" from a friend and is about to make this a lot more "extravagant ''. Ruby said as she shook the contents of the vial showing it off to all her viewers. It was a special concoction that Weiss had been making so that she could have a bigger chest than what she actually had. However, it didn't seem to work as she still had bee sting tits; Ruby however, took a very small amount and tested on herself and found some surprising results as her six inch cock at the time gained three inches and her golf ball sized nuts doubled in size. So seeing that she stole it and now was about to use it on herself in front of the whole world. Putting the entire contents of the vial in her hands that started rubbing into her cock and felt as it warmed her cock as it slowly disappeared as it was getting absorbed into her body. As the dust was gone from her hands that Ruby felt giddy as she felt something was swelling in her cock and she remember the initial sensation and what came next.

"Ooooooh, here it comes." Ruby said as she could feel the dust getting ready to change her body for the better and then it hit her. Ruby moaned as she arched back as she felt her cock and balls began to grow getting bigger and bigger. The cam girls balls changing first at first being the size of tangerines, but with the help of the dust that they exploded with growth as they doubled, then tripled and mulipted even more until they were the size of massive medicine balls. That's when her cock started growing her starting to length as the dust made more and more inches of cock for Ruby to use before it started thickening as well. By the time the change was done that Ruby was a full three feet long and a foot thick. However, thanks to the addition to her cock that Ruby had went flaccid again as the blood flowing to her cock wasn't enough to her get hard anymore. With the transformation complete that Ruby was wide eyed just like every single pair of eyes looking at their screens currently.

"Fuck I'm huge!" Ruby shouted as she looked at her massive cock, it was so long and thick that she could have easily mistaken it for her own leg if she didn't know better. Lifting her now heavy dick that she easily was ably to make the head flop past her own head and over her shoulder. The cam girl noticing that her cock was right between her tits, even though she knew she'd never be able to even wrap even half her organ breaker between her breasts. Looking at the camera she made the gesture to, even though she knew that it wasn't going to work."Look like I can give myself a titjob any time I want now." She commented as she rubbed her cock lightly as she teasingly smiled at the camera, as she stopped she smiled as she decided that she should share some very important information with her followers.

"And just between us. I'm flaccid right now." Ruby said as she left her cock flop forwards going down like a limp noodle showing off her point that she was completely flaccid and with that the chat log exploded. Everyone was freaking out that she had such a massive beast and that it was soft meaning that when it got hard that it would become the destroyer of all holes in Remnant. Giggling at the reactions that she was getting that she was feeling a bit lightheaded as she assumed that this was a price to pay for having such a massive cock. As the wave of lightheadedness passed that she got ready as it was time to get the show started finally after building up to it all night.

"Well let's see how this bad boy feels." Ruby said as she put all the mirrors in place of where they needed to be, one under her cunt and one in her hands. It was kind of a tricky, thing as she was flaccid and trying to stuff that into her was hard as there was no hardness to ensure penetration. Luckily, that she was able to get her cock into her as entering and exiting the mirror gave some kind of base meaning that she had a hardness of a base to keep straight. So when she finally had a foothold in her own cunt, her head pushed into her pussy lips that which was the entrance to her womb. With that Ruby decided to go all or nothing as she shoved the mirror to the base and her entire three foot cock into her body. Her stomach bulging massively as her womb, cervix and cunt were completely full of cock.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Ruby screamed her brains out as she clutched her stomach as she felt her insides getting stretched by her cock. It was like someone put a torpedo up her pussy. Her cock was getting squeezed all around as her own body tried rejecting her cock, but thanks to its sheer size and the fact that there was no way to push back her cock that it meant that her cck was there to stay. Ruby soon returned to some form of conscious though at her brain was finally able to sort through all the sensations that was putting herself through.

"Oh I broke it! I broke it! I broke my own womb!" Ruby shrieked as she clenched her bulging stomach, seeing three bumps signalling the fact that it was her womb and ovaries pressed to the very edge of her insides, getting forced against her skin with nowhere to go. "The smashed by cervix straight through and my womb stretched around my cock!" The cam women continued to scream as her body began reacting to all the stimulation. Ruby could feel her cock twitching to life as it was getting ready to have sex. Pre-cum starting to come from her tip and with the new growth that was her balls, that instead of a few drops that instead had evolved into a gigantic torrent of pre jizz. With her dick head firmly wedged in her womb that the pre-cum had nowhere to go and had to say in her womb and Ruby definitely noticed as she started feeling fuller and her belly getting bigger.

"Ahhhh, it's filling up, its filling! My precum is filling up my womb!" Ruby get screaming as she watched her belly was getting bigger and bigger, the inside of her womb stretching out like a party balloon. It only took a few seconds that it was soon looking like Ruby was pregnant and at full term. In a panic that her brain that Ruby's brain came with the perfect idea that would get her out of the situation before her organs were broken and she was too loose that she would never be able to feel pleasure ever with her cunt ever again. With both hands that Ruby attempted to remove the mirror from her cock, but ran into a problem, even though she removed a foot from the mirror that another foot was added as her cock got thicker and longer and then it dawned on her; she was getting turned on. Her entire shaft, thickening as she was getting erect and that it was soon getting harder to breath.

"Gahhhhhhh,I'm getting hard..." That was Ruby's last few words as her cock had reach max as it was now a seven foot behemoth that was thicker than her own waist. The speedster's lungs were getting crushed from the inside as her body couldn't support all of the cock, pre-cum and organs all at once. In this choking like stated that Ruby's brain was swimming as she barely had enough oxygen coursing through her veins to keep her brain from shutting down leaving her in the black. However, with her mind in such a muddied state that there was nothing to stop her aura and semblance from working in tandum, Ruby's body responding to her lusts and causing her hips to buck, fucking herself with her organ destroying cock.

What the viewers watched that night was nothing short of a speechless show of sexual madness. All of them watched as Ruby gasped, eyes unfocused as they looked directly at the ceiling as her hips moved on their own getting faster and faster, her belly jumping and bouncing as her stomach was turning a light pink from all the internal strain that it was being put through. In all the pleasure, rapid bucking of her hips and the lack of oxygen that Ruby didn't even know how close to the edge that she truly were until it was too late as her body pulled back as far as it could allow her to get a lung full of air restoring some awareness before slamming hard back inside her and setting her over the edge into climax.

"NO, I'm going to cum!" Ruby screamed finally having the ability talk again with the fresh of breath air. Figuring that if she came right now that her stomach might actually exploded that she prompted to removed the mirror from her cock and save herself before she ruined her body for the rest of her life. As Ruby tried the lift the mirror off her cock that she was getting higher and higher and then she reached her nightmare scenario. Her arms were too short! Seeing that her arms were too short that Ruby went from panic to hysterical as she kept trying and trying only to find her arms barely getting to the half her length before they gave out still exhausted and slightly numb from lack of oxygen prior. Looking at the camera instead of calm seduction that she looked at it scared out her mind as this went to far and she didn't know what to do." I can't reach the top!" Ruby screamed at the camera as her cock went rigged and fired the biggest load that head ever been delivered by a human or faunus ever in the history in Remnant.

With nothing able to hold her back that Ruby fired into her own womb and the everyone watching got to watch what that meant. Ruby shrieked before the first spurt, but after that it was all gurgles as her lungs were crushed again. The cam girls loads were easily ten gallons per shot and she was definitely going to be cumming quite a bit. Ruby's belly jumping as the force of each blast was equivalent to the that getting blasted by a fire hose. Her stomach was getting fuller and fuller, looking like she was pregnant with dectuplets half way through her orgasm. By the time she was finished that the her stomach had doubled in size and shade as it was starting turning red form the internal strain, her womb too full to ever hold anything smaller than a bowling ball, her ovaries soaked with her own jizz. Ruby's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her brain was completely fried as she laid on her back, her stomach cover her lower body almost entirely. The whole room, stream and even the chat were completely silent as no one could even process what had just happened. Soon Ruby's turned to the camera, her tongue hanging out as she was still processing what had happened. However after a minute that her tongue moved as her smile returned to her face.

"Thanks for cumming to the show..." Ruby said as she shut the camera off ending the show. She didn't know what she was going to do now that her cock was so massive that there was no way of hiding her cock, the fact her womb was probably broken or the fact that she wasn't going to be able to walk straight for a year after this, but none of that matters. With a sigh that Ruby choose to black out and deal with all of that tomorrow and hoped for the best and that she couldn't wait to read all of the comments that were sure to follow the next morning.


	88. Enabler

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20

_Grimm Enabler meeting real Enabler which leads to Grimm Yang breeding normal Ruby, and Grimm Ruby riding Yang for all her semen?_

Ruby yelled as she felt her alternate sister pinning her down on her bed. She gasped and saw the long thick member rubbing against her panty clothes crotch and her breasts were roughly groped by G!Yang's hands. The girl in question had a more feral look to her, entirely naked, with only some cloth covering her crotch and her hair a mess as she licked her lips and leaned down and bit down on Ruby's neck. "Ahhhh! Yang! Ow!" She pulled back and grinned as Ruby had a mate mark on her neck and G!Yang started to lick at it a bit. "Nnngh… why are you so.. Ah~ different." Ruby said before she felt her clothes being ripped off roughly.

G!Yang licked her lips at the sight of Ruby's soft smooth body before she leaned down and started to suck on one of Ruby's pink nipples making her yelp out as she felt her chest being roughly assaulted by her alternate sister. She then felt her legs being spread and she gasped as the thick member poked her smaller in comparison slit. "W-Wait. Maybe I should adjust fi-IRST!" Ruby yelled out as her eyes went wide and her tongue stuck out as she felt her pussy being stretched and used by G!Yang who grinned at Ruby's expression. She then started to savagely thrust down into Ruby's tight pussy, she felt herself penetrate Ruby's womb making the Rose yell as her legs were in the air wrapped around G!Yangs lower back. Her toes curled as she kept yelling at G!Yang to slow down but the feral blonde only smirked as she kept thrusting down rougher into her alternate sisters tight cunt.

Meanwhile

With Yang she groaned as she looked down at G!Ruby. The girl was naked, save for a small cape she had that she might've used as a blanket. Her sister had some dark smudges on her body, but being a girl in the wild that made sense, and it kind of attracted the blonde as well. The reason she groaned was that G!Ruby was currently licking her cock. Though not as big as G!Yangs the taste was similar and G!Ruby was enjoying licking Yangs cock clean and covering it in fresh spit. "Fuck Ruby… Ah.. I can tell why other me liked you so much…" Yang said enjoying G!Rubys nice small tongue gliding over her shinning cock and balls that had been worshipped.

Yang panted and groaned as G!Ruby began to deepthroat her cock hungrily. Bobbing her head up and down as she looked up at Yang lustfully. The blonde having such a tight throat wrapped around her member was trying to hold out as long as she could but soon groaned as she came. Filling G!Rubys mouth and stomach full of her cum. She loved the taste and pulled back panting like an animal before crawling over Yang and positioning herself. "Wait… ruby I'm half hard here. Just let me get hard a-ANMmmn~" Yangs words were interrupted as her feral sister began to slide herself down the blondes cock and panted more with her tongue out as she rode her alternate sisters meaty cock.

"Awoooo~" G!Ruby said cutely and teasingly as she saw Yangs flustered face, her alternate futa sister gasping and panting at the incredible tightness that was G!Rubys cunt. Yang thought that G!Ruby would ride her until she was out of semen to cum. She could only hope that the other her was gentle with her sister.

-meanwhile-

SMACK SMACK SLAP SMACK

"Ugh… nngh~ oooh~ ah~!" Ruby was laying down with her ass in the air while being thrusted into quickly as G!Yang panted an dm growled fucking her alternate sisters tight cunt rapidly. Her cock throbbing against her sensitive pink walls as the bulge on her abdomen showed how deep she was going in. Ruby's pussy was soaking wet from all the orgasms and the girls body was riddled with bite marks and hickies that G!Yang left on her. She shivered and moaned as her feral sister turned her into her little bitch to fuck.

Then Ruby felt G!Yangs hands grab onto her hips and then leaned over the girl, her large breasts pressing against Ruby's back and her hips moved faster with each thrust. Her balls smacked against Ruby's little clit making the Rose's body shake and quiver. "Nnngh~! Ah~! Yang! What.. what's going. OOOOAAAHHH~!?" Ruby felt G!Yang bite down o bc her shoulder hard enough to draw some blood while her cock pumped thick hot loads of cum. All hotter than any load Ruby has taken. Her big silver eyes went wide eyed with small pink hearts appearing in them, as she came again. Her toes curled as she felt the steaming hot cum shoot into her womb and breeding her as G!Yang panted and grunted. So much so that it overflowed and the white baby batter ran down her thighs making Ruby collapse and shake as G!Yang panted against her ear hotly. The blonde feral girl moved them so Ruby was on her side with her spooning the rose. Ruby felt a burning sensation on her stomach and crotch but was too weak to do anything about it as she saw steam coming from her pussy that was still thrusted into by G!Yangs dick. 'Was…. was Yangs cum always this hot?' She wondered as the pain of the heat and pleasure of the cum filling her up soon made the rose pass out even while G!Yang licked at her neck while thrusting into her few more times. Maybe her sister was having just as a rough time with G!Ruby.

-meanwhile-

Grunts and moans were heard from the other pair as Yang held g!Ruby in a Restraining full Nelson and panting loudly as her cock pounded her alternate sisters pussy more as she came and milked the futa's cock for cum. "Nnnngh fuck Ruby…. your so damn tight…. ah~!" Yang couldn't help but move her hips harder as G!Ruby had her silver eyes rolled up and her tongue sticking out moaning like a bitch in heat as Yang fucked her. "Gonna…. cum…. take it all you feral girl~!" Yang said between moans before she came and shot her load into the feral girls pussy and womb. Filling her up with fresh cum as G!Ruby gasped loudly and howled cutely for Yang as she was bred by the blonde. Once she finished Yang fell down and had G!Ruby on top of her panting deeply. "Gods… that was so amazing…." she said as G!Ruby nuzzled and cuddled against her. Smiling Yang rubbed her head making her alternate sister mewl. She wondered how Ruby would be with alternate her.

-later-

"Oh my gods." Yang said as she was fully clothed and had G!Ruby nuzzling against her, now wearing some normal clothes along with the messy cape she had. In front of her was Ruby her original sister but she was currently panting like a dog in heat as the other version of her pounded her sis's cunt doggy style, she saw the marks on her shoulders and even the swollen belly she had. No doubt her Ruby was pregnant. "Is that steam?" Yang said seeing G!Yang cum inside of Ruby again and the sounds of her sisters loud moans got her a bit exited as she saw G!Yang pull out and Ruby lay down on her back panting with steamy cum oozing out of her gaped cunt.

G!Ruby noticed Yangs erection and smiled as she rubbed it making the Blonde look at her alternate sister before grabbing a hold of her ass. "Wanna join them~?" Yang said as G!Ruby nodded wanting to be with her alternate self and sister along with Yang. Who knows maybe they'll all stay together for a while longer and maybe if G!Rubys lucky Ruby and Yang could be with her and G!Yang for a much MUCH longer stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

19

Mightnight Snack

it was the midnight as Yang was sleeping in room. The door opens up and Ruby walks in the room wearing what seems to be succubus attire.

"Yang~? Are you awake~? I'm... I'm... Hungry~" Ruby said as she woke up her older sister. Yang slowly wakes up and sees her sister shyly standing there. "You couldn't wait till morning Ruby?" Yang asked as she sat up on the edge of the bed and fished out her futa cock.

"I'm sorry Yang... Its been harder to control my succubus side lately... And especially when there is this around me~" Ruby said as she began to slowly swallow her cock to the base. Yang moans and grabs Ruby's head as she begins to face fuck her little sister. Ruby gagged as she felt her chocker stretch out. Yang stood up and began thrusting furiously into Ruby's throat. Ruby's eyes turned into hearts as she felt her chocker snap.

"Oh fuck Ruby~! Here I can~!" Yang moaned loudly as she slammed her cock down her little sister's throat and began pumping her full of cum. Yang pulls out and is breathing heavily as her cock is still pulsating from the pleasure.

"Y...Yang~? I'm hungry down here too~" Ruby said as she was bent over and spreading her dripping wet pussy. Yang's cock slowly hardened again as she grabbed her sister and threw her on the bed. Yang rammed her cock hard into Ruby's starving pussy and began to rail her. Yang grabbed the bed frame and pulled as she thrusted to increase the force. Ruby drooled and bit the pillow as her older sister used her like a personal fleshlight.

"Oh fuck Ruby~! I'm going to cum again~!" Yang yelled as the bed frame was shaking wildly from the vicious pounding. "Feed your little sister's pussy~!" Ruby moaned loudly as her eyes started to roll backwards. Yang slammed her cock balls deep into her pussy and began cumming directly into Ruby's womb. Yang fell to her side on the bed and wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"You know your hunger can be a pain sometimes" Yang said as she hugged her little succubus sister. "I know but you can't say you don't enjoy it since your cock is still inside me~" Ruby giggled and closed her eyes to fall asleep in Yang's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18

Service Bot

Yang moaned softly at night as her service bot Layer rode her 18 inch dick roughly. Ruby slowly opens her eyes and sighs to her self as she sees her sister have daily sex with her service robot. Yang rapidly thrusted and came a huge load into her plump robots pussy. The robot pulls out Yang's cock and cleans it up with her mouth and shuts down for the night.

The next morning Ruby sees yang is already out of bed so she joins her down stairs. As she goes down she stops and sees yang getting a morning handjob from her robot. "So good~" Yang moaned as Layer massaged her cock. "Faster~" Yang demanded as Layer tightened her grip with both hands and strokes her 18 inch cock faster. Yang bit her lower lip and her eyes started to roll back from the pleasure. "Faster~" Yang demanded again as Layer rapidly stroked her cock faster. Yang drooled and moaned loudly as she came wildly as Layer kept stroking her cock. Yang passes out from the pleasure of cumming a lot and layer slows down to a stop. Layer looks up and sees Ruby sitting on the stairs. Later that evening.

"Bye Ruby, I'll be gone for a while with my friends" Yang said as she walked out. Ruby waits a bit and heads upstairs to where a shutdowned Layer was. Ruby slowly plays with Layer's tits and ass before she pulls out her 12 inch cock that is twice the girth of Yang's. Ruby grabs the hands of Layer and puts her fingers around her cock. Ruby thrusts into the sex robots hands as she is shut down. "Her hands feel so good~" Ruby said as she continued to thrust her meaty cock into the robots hands. Ruby moaned and came from the feelings of Layer's hand stroking her cock.

"I want more~" Ruby said as her cock was still fully erect. Ruby pounded Layer's pussy in the mating press in their room, living room, and last the kitchen. The loud hard slaps can be heard all around the house as Ruby went wild on the shut down robot's body. "Oh fuck~! I can see why yang loves to fuck this thing~!" Ruby moaned loudly as Yang was standing right behind her and recording her fuck Layer. "I'm going to cum for the fifth time~!" Ruby moaned loudly as she unloaded the rest of her cum inside the robot.

Yang clears her throat and Ruby turns a bright red as she turns around to face Yang. Yang grins and activates layer with her voice. Layer helps Yang grab ruby and picks her up. Layer puts a special condom on Ruby's cock that stimulates her just for having it on. Yang grabs Ruby in a full nelson and begins fucking her little sister's ass. "You knew the consequences of borrowing my stuff without asking~" Yang said as she pounded Ruby's ass roughly. "I'm sorry~! Go a bit slower~!" Ruby moaned loudly as cum slowly poured into the condom.

"Nope this is your punishment~! I keep going till I cum in your ass~!" Yang yelled as she began thrusting wildly and stretched Ruby's ass. Ruby's stomach bulges as Yang went Balls deep and came extremely hard from her tight ass. "Oh fuck Ruby~! Your ads is milking me dry~" Yang said as she saw the full condom on her sisters cock. Yang pulls it off and starts to slowly feed it to Ruby as she was laying on the floor. "Don't drop any or well have to do it again~" Yang said as she kept pouring cum down Ruby's throat. "Did we learn our lesson~?" Yang asked ruby as she was pouting on her knees. "Y...yes... I'll never borrow your things without permission..." Ruby replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17

Yang softly moaned into her hand as Ruby roughly fingered her older sister during class. "Ruby what are you doing~?" Yang softly moaned. "Just playing around with my older sister~" Ruby whispered as she began teasing Yangs clit. Yang closed her legs as she came with Ruby's hand still roughly wiggling inside. Ruby smiled as she didn't stop. Yang was ready to loose control as she reached her limit. Ruby felt Yang clamp down on her fingers and decided to use her semblance to drill her pussy. Yang opened her mouth and ready to yell in pleasure but Ruby quickly kissed her deeply to mask the moan. Glynda smacks her desk and yells from the front of the class. "Something wrong miss Xiao Long?" Glynda demanded an answer. "Sorry Glynda~ Yang isn't feeling to well~" Ruby answered as her hand was drenched in Yang's love juices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16

Yang gives Ruby the best birthday cake, her nude body covered in chocolate, strawberry and whipcream

Yang smiled and looked over at her sister who paused as she entered the room. "Oh rubes~ I got you a present~" she said wiggling her hips that had frosting on her spread thighs around her glistening Pussy. She had been wet this entire time waiting. As the cut strawberries were put on her nipples and the chocolate and whip cream combo between her breasts and in her abdomen. Ruby gulped as her cheeks turned red looking at Yang. "Well~? Dig in~" Yang said and before she knew it her sister sped over and kept Yang's leds spread as she licked her frosting off her skin. Humming in delight as she tasted her sister along with the sweet sugar. She gave Yang's Pussy a kiss making the blonde mewl before she stared to suck on her clit. Yang let out louder moans as she panted and felt ruby move her hands up and rub her breasts before grabbing the strawberries. She then ate them before licking Yang's abdomen. Running her tongue against the blondes abs and making her moan fro leach lick as the frosting and chocolate syrup was licked clean off. Panting she was on edge before ruby ran her finger against her pussy and shoved to in making Yang moan out loudly with pleasure as she came.

Yang laid on the table with her cheeks red and crotch wet as Ruby smiled and kissed her sister. "Thanks for the birthday gift~"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15

Futa Ruby is itching for some quick sex and sees Yang bent over as she's fixing her bike. She decides to use her semblance for some "quick" sex

Yang was fixing her bike and sighed as she rubbed her forehead and yawned a bit as she moved to screw the seat down a bit tighter. Ruby came over and saw her sister bent over and smiled as she moved her skirt and her cock came out. "I'm coming for that~" she said quietly before using her semblance to vibrate herself before she dashed over to Yang.

Yang was shaking her butt a bit as she listened to some music and didn't hear ruby as she finished screwing the seat down before she yelped as she was pushed onto it. "Ah!" Ruby held Yang's hands behind her and then immediately pulled her shorts and panties down before straight up plunging her cock into her sisters nice tight pussy, making her gasp out. "R-Ruby nnngh... So... fast~! Fuck~!" Yang moaned out more as thenrose held onto her sisters ass and her thrusts were accelerated by her semblance.

"Don't Sorry Yang it's just a quickie!" Ruby said to her sister as her cock was squeezed and milked by the tight cunt that wrapped around it. She then felt Yang cum and moan as she smacked her sis's ass before she moans out loudly. "Cumming!" She said before she came deep inside of Yang's Pussy and womb. Filling her up quickly with the thick nice seed. Yang panted and held onto her bike as her legs shook. "Thanks Yang!" Ruby said kissing Yang's cheek before leaving the cum filled blonde there to pant with a blush and smile on ember face as cum oozed down her thighs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14

Futa Yang helping herself with her sleeping sister, mating press at the end with big creampie please

Ruby was peacefully sleeping on her bed. With her head to the side and wearing her classic pajamas with the cute doggy eyemask over her eyes. Yang looked over Ruby's bed and smirked as she moved and went onto it naked. She looked down at Ruby who was Cutely snoring to herself and soon moved to take the covers off. It was a nice warm night so Ruby didn't move much as Yang's hands went over and pulled her black tank top off and smiled as she saw Ruby's breasts and started to knead them before leaning down to start sucking on one of them and groping the other.

Ruby let out a soft moan as her breasts were played with and moved only a little as she stayed asleep. Yang then grabbed Ruby's pajama pants and panties before pulling them down her soft plump thighs and legs smiling at her prize. She moved one hand down and rubbed the small slit her sister had and saw ruby gasp in her sleep. Yang then moved and got on her knees as her long thick cock was out and throbbing. She moved Ruby's legs up so they were on her sides. Her feet pointing to the air as she smirked and lined herself up with her sisters pussy before pushing in. Holding the sleeping Rose down in a mating press position before she plunged it down making Ruby yell out as she panted in her sleep.

Yang waited a bit and looked at Ruby as she calmed down from having her pussy being stretched out by her thick tool. She then started to move her hips and panted, with each passing Thrust her sister's tight hole clenched on her member making her groan a bit while she leaned over and sucked on one of her sleeping sisters nipples making her whimper as she moved her feet which were in the air as Yang fucked her. "Fuck Ruby... your so damn beautiful." Yang said quietly as she enjoyed hearing Ruby's low moans.

She kept going as her balls smacked against Ruby's smaller hole with each passing thrust. The Rose Moaned out more with her mouth opening as she slept, dreaming of swimming in a pool of pure pleasure, when in reality her dear sister was causing this pleasure to build up as Yang's cock soon went past her cervix and pounded her more before she panted and then hilted herself in fully before moaning out and she came inside of ruby.

Ruby's legs twitched as her toes curled in the air as she had an in dream orgasm, not knowing that she had her pussy and womb being filled up full of her older sisters spunk. After a few more thrusts Yang slowly pulled her cock out as her thick white cum oozed from Ruby's gaped skit. She smiled at the sight before kissing Ruby's cheek and going to bed leaving her sister relaxed and moaning as the pleasure of getting fucked still lingered even as her sisters potent cum dripped from her fucked cunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13

When Ruby was having some little cardio exercise she didn't notice Yang coming in and her sister noticed her bulge. Having a nice ass Yang got an idea and went over and surprised Ruby by giving her lengthy cock a nice assjob~

After Ruby finished running she began stretching while listening to music. Yang walks in and says that she's back but with no response. As she walks into the living room she sees Ruby bending over in her tight yoga shorts. Yang takes out her cock and lays it on top of Ruby's plump ass. Ruby blushes as she feels the weight from her sister's thick cock. Yang rips a hole in Ruby's shorts and inserts her cock to rub Ruby's ass directly. Yang begins thrusting hard as her cock stretches out the fabric. Ruby moans as she feels Yang's cock rub against her asshole. Yang's cock begins to leak pre cum and soaks Ruby's shorts. Yang thrusts hard and begins to cum inside Ruby's shorts. Ruby blushes as she feels her ass slowly get covered in Yang's hot cum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12

a bet Nora made Yang go 5 months without fucking her sister, Yang got through it, but at the end of the month, all that pent up, sexual desire for Ruby was unleashed on the Rose who recently came out of the shower in nothing but a towel. When she did she got a big surprise in the form of being used as Yang's personal cumdump, getting fully bred and used by her after 5 months of holding back, next thing Nora Knows Ruby comes to say to make the bet again. So yang can use her again like before.

Yang thought she was strong, she could look at Ursa in the eyes and laugh as she sends it flying with her fist, but when it came to Ruby, she was so very weak and she couldn't take it anymore.

Ruby was grabbing her clothes for the day as she just had a nice shower and backs up into Yang. "Oh! Hey Yang, what's...up?" Ruby words trail off as she turns to Yang and drops her clothes then gulps.

Yang was staring at her with bright red eyes filled with pent up lust and desire. Her school skirt having a noticeable bulge poking at Ruby twitching.

"Y-Yang? What's the matter-Ahhhh!"

Ruby screams as Yang rips away her towel and picks her by her ass and puts her against a wall. She shakes a bit at Yang's crazed look. "Oh boy…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GAHHH! NAHHH! HHHNNNGGG! YANGGG~" Ruby screams as she holds onto Yang for dear life as Yang was drilling her tight wet pussy with her big cock. Every thrust sent shockwaves throughout Ruby's body making her cum for the third time today. "OOOHHHH PLEASE I-I-I NEED A B-BREAK!!~"

Yang was growling and grunting like an animal as she pumps her hips hard making Ruby squeal and cum again. "Not yet! I'm not finished!" Yang shouts as she was gonna make sure Ruby remembered this. They had been at it all morning with Yang fucking Ruby in aany positions and was gonna finish this.

Ruby whimpers as she's thrown onto Blake's bed, despite Yang being so rough, Ruby never felt such a thrill in her life! To be used like a human cum dump for Yang's pleasure was an amazing turn on for the Rose. "Y-Yang... W-Wait..." Her pleading fell on deaf ears as Yang grabs her legs and folds them back letting them rest on her shoulders. She knew this position and her legs shook, but not of fear but of arousal as Yang lines up and plunges her fat cock back inside Ruby pounding her in the Mating press position. "NYAAAHHHHHH!~"

Yang thrusts hard and fast as her cock was hitting Ruby's cervix repeatedly, she groans and moan at how tight Ruby was getting. This was going to be it, 5 months pent-up sexual aggression going to unleashed. She drills Ruby faster as her fat ball smack Ruby's ass. "Gonna cum….Cum very soon... I'm going to fill you up Ruby!~"

Ruby cries out as she felt one final orgasm cumming quickly, she knew Yang was gonna cum buckets after and tries to brace herself. A slutty, lustful moan comes from Ruby as she grips the bed sheets and her toes curl from the pleasure building up. "AHHHHH DON'T STOP!!~ I'M GONNA CUMMMING!!~" Her eyes roll up as her mind was being overwhelmed by the pleasure flowing throughout her body.

"Ruby...Ruby...Ruby...Ru-NNNGGGHHH!!~" Yang grunts as she buries her cock inside Ruby and cums hard. Her cock throbbing and ball visibly moving up and down as she pumps thick ropes of hot cum inside Ruby's womb and pussy.

Ruby's mouth was open in a silent screams with her tongue out as her pussy clamps tight around Yang thick shaft trying to milk Yang for more cum as it seeps out and pools on to Blake's bed. Ruby shakes as her orgasm ripped through her was such a mind numbing intensely, that Ruby was seeing stars. She wraps her arms and legs around Yang as the pleasure was over taking her mind.

Yang pants as she looks at Ruby's face and sees the pleasure written all over it. She grins band tried to get free of Ruby grips but she couldn't. "... Whoops...may have went a little too far."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken almost an hour to get free and Ruby to come down from her visits to cloud nine but after that morning everything was back to normal. Although Ruby was bed ridden for almost a week.

"Hey Nora?"

Nora turns around to see a very eager Ruby looking at her. "U-Umm yes Ruby?" She was kinda worried Ruby was mad at her for the bet.

Luckily, she was wrong.

"Do you think you could make that bet again with Yang?~" Ruby asks, she was rubbing her thighs together from the thought of Yang taking her like she did yesterday.

Nora gulps as she sees a bit of a crazed look in Ruby's eyes, but she wasn't about to step down for a change at getting more Lien. "Sure, but you think you handle Yang again? You were out for almost a week."

Ruby nods quickly as she grins at the memories, Yang fucked her so good.~ "Yes, now Do it!"

Nora shrugs and goes to Yang, she wasn't gonna pass down this. More money for her and pancakes!~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11

Hey Yang! Can you tell us about the first time you and rubes had sex? I know she's a sucker for the romantic stuff, so did you play to that at all?

"Oh gods our first time." Yang's said smiling at the memory. It was a long time and she could barely even remember. But once she recalled she knew everything.

"I took ruby on a date. Went to a weapons expo. And I managed to get her swimming." She said before she recalled what happened next. "Some guys tried to do some moves on me. To be expected but when I was telling them off normally I saw a few go to ruby. And the poor girl was flustered. So as an act of dominance... I uh.. picked her up and took her to our hotel room where I'd take her first time and she took mine." Yang said before realizing how dumb that sounded.

"In exact quote you said. 'This beautiful rose is mine to pluck! Not yours!' To everyone at the pool." Ruby said as she sat on Yang's lap enjoying her sister retelling their first time and how it actually happened. Yang blushed before sighing and hugging Ruby before trying to forget the embarrassing memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10

Yang as been noticing Futa Ruby has been on edge lately and realizes she's been pent up. So she decides to make it up to her sister with exciting Titjob and blowjob combo while in Prof. Port's class.~

Ruby was sitting in class and listening to Port. She was getting tired of this whole session. Recently she was just flashed by Yang in the gymnasium and that left her a bit needy. She just didn't expect for her to be the only one to see it. Now she had a raging hard on that was considering to make her blow a gasket. That is until she felt her skirt and shorts being pulled down. She looke down and gasped as she saw Yang there. Taking her shorts down and revealing her rock hard cock that throbbed in her soft hands. "Y-Yang.." She said as quietly as she could. Feel Yang's hot breath against her raging cock and then something else that made her grip the table.

Yang smiled as she looked up at ruby after she put her late breasts around her sister's massive member. The warmness if it radiated as she licked at the tip and then took it into her mouth while ruby began to moan into her mouth quietly as her sister sucked her cock and had her tits around it. Ruby squirmed and gripped the table, praying that she wasn't found out as she blushed a little. Port was still too interested in his speech as she looked and saw Yang wink at her teasingly.

Ruby couldn't handle much more of this, with her cock on edge for a while she was going to cum soon. Just as yang moved her tits up and down her member as well, squeezing it and making her sisters cock leak out some of her sweet pre cum. As she kept going Ruby panted more and her toes curled from the amazing sensation of Yang's massive breaths squeezing her cock and when she saw the blonde wink up at her she let go. She covered her mouth to groan as she came and Yang eagerly swallowed and gulped up all of her sisters cum. Not wasting a drop before she pulled off and some of the cum got onto her breasts. Ruby panted with her tongue out and her cheeks red as she saw Yang scoop any remaining cum on her breasts to her mouth. "Hope you enjoyed~" She said before leaving to her seat as the Rose fell asleep in ports class. Much like many other students but for a different reason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9

Yang humoring Ruby's mommy kink.

"Hah! Yeah ruby has a mommy kink. Ain't that right baby~" yang teased Ruby who was currently sucking on one of Yang's tits. She blushed more as she kept sucking and groped the other making Yang shiver before she stroked Ruby's cock more making the Rose moan on her breast. Adding further to the pleasure.

"Ah~ Hah... I have taken care of her since we were little... so.. it makes sense that. She'd be attracted to me like that." Yang rubbed Ruby's head as the Rose kept sucking and swirling her tongue around her nipple. "Nngh.. she's managed to make me cum this way. And well.." her hand kept moving and rubbing Ruby's cock as it was coated in pre and throbbing as if ready to cum. "I've made her cum with Just my hand too~" She said before Ruby Moaned loudly and Yang followed suit as her breasts were pleasured by the young rose and Ruby's cock shot out a large amount of spunk into Yang's hands.

The two panted as Yang's loins were wet and her hand was painted white with cum. She loved humoring her sisters mommy kink, she might like this more than she let on though~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8

Ruby has an interesting life since Yang has turned into a needy futa. How does Ruby's day look like? (Day to night sex schedule)

"In the morning I usually wake up early, have my breakfast and after that, brush my teeth and go to Yang's bunk to give her morning wood either a blowjob or. As yang calls it my morning ride." Ruby said blushing as she was revealing so much stuf already.

"After that it's mid day, and at home I play my games, fix my weapon but I don't have chairs so Yang comes up to me often and usually heh.. has her fun with my Rubooty as she calls it." Ruby said rubbing her arms as she gets her pajamas on. Her legs were a bit wobbly as Yang had just recently given her a fierce pounding to her pussy after they finished eating.

Once she had finished and went to shower she gave Yang a blowjob in the shower before being carried in a full Nelson and fucked furiously. "Oh Ruby!" Yang calls as she looks at her sister in bed. "Come one I still have my nightly fun too right?" Yang said as Ruby blushed and nodded.

"H-Her Um... favorite position to put me in is a mating press before sleeping... I usually go to sleep when she finishes inside." She said before a whisper called her and she went off to have her nightly fun with her horny futa sister. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7

Futa Ruby is itching for some quick sex and sees Yang bent over as she's fixing her bike. She decides to use her semblance for some "quick" sex

Yang was fixing her bike and sighed as she rubbed her forehead and yawned a bit as she moved to screw the seat down a bit tighter. Ruby came over and saw her sister bent over and smiled as she moved her skirt and her cock came out. "I'm coming for that~" she said quietly before using her semblance to vibrate herself before she dashed over to Yang.

Yang was shaking her butt a bit as she listened to some music and didn't hear ruby as she finished screwing the seat down before she yelped as she was pushed onto it. "Ah!" Ruby held Yang's hands behind her and then immediately pulled her shorts and panties down before straight up plunging her cock into her sisters nice tight pussy, making her gasp out. "R-Ruby nnngh... So... fast~! Fuck~!" Yang moaned out more as thenrose held onto her sisters ass and her thrusts were accelerated by her semblance.

"Don't Sorry Yang it's just a quickie!" Ruby said to her sister as her cock was squeezed and milked by the tight cunt that wrapped around it. She then felt Yang cum and moan as she smacked her sis's ass before she moans out loudly. "Cumming!" She said before she came deep inside of Yang's Pussy and womb. Filling her up quickly with the thick nice seed. Yang panted and held onto her bike as her legs shook. "Thanks Yang!" Ruby said kissing Yang's cheek before leaving the cum filled blonde there to pant with a blush and smile on ember face as cum oozed down her thighs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6

Hunger Pains

"Sis! I'm hungry. Don't we have anything to eat?" Ruby whined, clutching her stomach like she was about to starve to death.

Yang put her hands on her hips, amused at her sister's theatrics, before an idea almost visibly struck her. She pulled her sister to her and down, driving Ruby to her knees. Ruby ended up with her face pressed against Yang's bulge, still hidden in her black shorts, but already half-hard.

"Sure thing, Rubes! I've got a sausage for you right here."

Ew! Yang!" Ruby squealed, half-heartedly trying to get away. "Don't be nasty."

"Oh? That's not what you were saying last night." Yang started humping her hips forward, driving her dick against Ruby's face.

What? No, no I didn't," Ruby said, lying badly.

Yang scoffed and rolled her eyes. Tugging at her crotch, she got her dick out, and let the rapidly hardening member slap across Ruby's face. Ruby moaned, and her hands twitched at her side.

"Come on, Ruby, open up. I've got a nice, tasty treat for you. Just work your way down to the cream filling," Yang said with a wink.

"Ya-" Yang cut Ruby off when her sister made the mistake of opening her mouth.

The blonde sighed in satisfaction as her cock was enveloped by Ruby's warm mouth. Ruby stared up at her sister, a mixture of poutiness, lust and betrayal in her eyes. Yang smiled down at her, working her fingers through Ruby's scalp. Getting a good grasp with her short black hair, Yang used her grip to start facefucking her adorable little sister, just the way the two of them liked it.

Ruby squirmed underneath Yang, her hands quickly disappearing underneath her own clothing, seeking out her breasts and crotch. She started jilling herself as her beloved older sister used her mouth as a masturbation aid, slamming her up and down her cock.

"Oh God. Ru- Ruby, you ready for your treat?" Yang's voice was tight as Ruby's mouth worked it's magic.

"Mmmhhmmh!" Ruby pinched a nipple as she hummed loudly around the cock filling her mouth and throat.

Yang pulled Ruby's head as far forward as she could, burying her dick down Ruby's throat. She moaned deeply as she came, shooting a thick tide of cum into her little sister. It felt like she came for five straight minutes, unloading herself into her sister as Ruby thrashed underneath her in her own orgasm.

Finally Yang pulled out of Ruby, letting the smaller girl catch her breath. While she recovered, Yang amused herself by rubbing her messy, cum-covered dick against Ruby's face, smearing it with leftover cum.

"Yang! I wanted a snack. I didn't get to taste that at all," Ruby complained.

"Oh yeah? Well, here's the solution to your problem!" Yang slapped her cock against Ruby's cheek.

As Ruby started licking Yang's cock clean, the older girl put her hands behind her head and smiled. There were advantages to living with an always hungry younger sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5

"Ah!" Yang clapped her hand to her mouth after she awoke with a gasp, struck by sudden sensation. That sound was the first disruption of the dorm's morning peace, and the strained look that appeared on Yang's face indicated that there was more to come. She tried to keep quiet, but the feeling that woke her up just wouldn't go away.

Focusing for long enough to tilt her head down, she saw a tell-tale bump in her blankets, confirming the thoughts that her still-awakening mind was putting together. She bit back a groan as she pressed her head back into the pillow underneath, trying to keep some sort of control over herself. "Ruby, please!"

As a response to that simple request that meant so much more than Yang could put into words, the presence under her covers let out a giggle. A giggle that worked to place more sensation directly onto the sensitive flesh of Yang's sodden pussy.

It took just a moment for the tongue that woke Yang up to return to its place, circling her stiff lower nub as two delicate fingers gently pistoned in and out of her slit. Judging by how unbelievable everything already felt, Yang could only assume her sister started playing with her long before she woke up, and the approaching orgasm just confirmed that even more.

Grabbing her pillow, Yang clasped it over her face as she screamed into the fabric, reaching her peak and losing control over her voice. Her legs spasmed as her body tensed and arched, all while her tight sex clenched onto Ruby's fingers with all its might.

"Yeah, right!" Without needing to wait, Yang plunged her fingers inside, bringing a delightful gasp from her little sister's lips. "As if you're ever anything but!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4

"Yang, wait, can't we talk about this?" Ruby exclaimed as her skirt and panties were stripped off of her by Yang, causing a crowd to form around the pair."Everyone can see!"

Yang grinned as she tied Ruby's hands behind her back before bending her little sister over."That's the point, little sister!" Yang dropped her pants, revealing her massive shaft, letting it plop down on Ruby's small butt."You ready to pay?"

Ruby desperately shook her head, but it didn't mean anything to Yang. The blonde thrusted her hips forward, burrowing her massive shaft deep into Ruby's tight little love tunnel. Ruby screeched as her asshole was spread open by Yang's size, her older sister tearing her ass apart. The meaty log-like cock thrusted deep within her, shifting her organs around as it was burrowed deeper and deeper inside of her.

Yang then ripped her cock out of Ruby's gaping asshole before plunging in again, this time hilting herself in her little sister, her balls slapping against Ruby's dripping cunt. Students watching the scene began recording as Ruby was fucked into a brainless slut.

As Yang finally came into Ruby's ass, flooding the now wide hole with gallons of her love batter. Maybe this would make Ruby think twice about using Bumblebee without Yang's permission. Or maybe Ruby would do it again, just to get this treatment again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3

Yang never lets any one get a ride with her on Bumblebee unless they ride he massive cock first not even her sister

As Yang presented her massive cock to Ruby, the younger Huntress couldn't help but gulp in fear. "Y-Yang, any chance I can get off easy? S-Since we're sisters?" Ruby asked.

Yang smirked. "Of course not Ruby, if anything, since we're sisters, you should get it twice as hard."

Before Ruby could speed away, she was grabbed by Yang and dragged to the bedroom, where she would surely be destroyed by her older sisters cock, just like the other members of team RWBY.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2

Now that yang is back with her sister and knows she is safe. She has to make up for lost time by plowing her and making sure she doesn't run off with the new boy R

No one dared interrupt the undoubtedly vicious pounding Yang was dishing out in the bedroom. All they heard were loud thuds and Ruby's screams. Those two things painted a pretty good picture of what was going on.

Yang was on top of Ruby, the blonde brawler currently driving her massive cock up Ruby's ass, splitting the orifice apart as it desperately tried to make room for the large insertion. Ruby clawed at the bed sheets, her mind turning to mush as Yang shoved inch after inch deeper inside her. She didn't know how much more she could take.

And her sister didn't seem to care. All she wanted was to break Ruby, break the sister who left her when she needed her most. And that was just what she was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1

A pair in the bed is worth four in the room

Weiss and Blake had already left for the afternoon, each to their own individual pursuits. Blake was headed for the library, Weiss to the cafeteria in search of she called "a half-decent afternoon tea and scones".

That left Yang, who was actually relaxing with her scroll while Ruby was in the team bathroom showering. Ruby's showers were never quiet. The girl usually rambled, going on about her day, her misadventures, or just sometimes breaking out into song.

Today though, all was quiet.

Yang was confused when Ruby, already a shade of red, poked her head out of the bathroom door. The water was still running in the background as Yang looked up from her scroll at her nervous sister.

"Yaaang…" she almost whined, but with a pleading needy tone that sounded more the girl had an accident.

Yang stood up, walking over to the bathroom door. "Ruby, is everything okay?" She asked, trying to peer around the door, but Ruby had tucked herself behind the door to keep her sister from seeing her body.

Ruby shook her head no. "Um, well…it's…swollen…and red…and…" the younger sister looked she was about to cry.

Yang softly sighed. "You haven't gotten off lately, have you?"

Ruby whimpered. "Well, no! It's just…I've been busy being leader of my own team!" She retorted, turning off the shower as Yang could hear her sister's footsteps on the wet floor.

Ruby opened the door, revealing her dark red, puffy, swollen, pre cum leaking dog cock, complete with large knot at the bottom.

To Yang, it looked bigger than before, but maybe this was due to Ruby still growing recently. Yang had seen her sister's cock before, having jerked, tit jobbed, and even had sex with Ruby when it wasn't enough for the younger sibling. Normally, a few pushes with her Xiao Long pussy, and Ruby's knot and half of her cock would pop right out of her.

But this…this looked a bit big, even by Yang's secret size queen standards.

Yang loved big dicks, almost as much as she loved huge amounts of cum. She'd been keeping a log of how much cum Ruby made and how big her knotty cock got.

Ruby noticed Yang's nervous staring, blushing. "Are you okay Yang?" She asked, wondering if her sister was alright.

Yang tried to respond in the mixture of both pleasure and fear in her brain. The more excited she got, the more scared she was Ruby would get stuck which in turn fueled her newly found exhibition streak, actually wanting to get caught.

Ruby was more surprised as Yang didn't respond, slipping out of her clothes before lying on her bed on the side, her legs together with her soaking pussy dribbling fluids down her thigh.

Yang crooked a finger at Ruby. "Why don't you come over and find out?"

Ruby had never been harder before, swearing she would lock up, swell and cum from just touching Yang's pussy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	89. Confidence Boosted

_Ruby is self-conscious about being the only futa on her team and goes to Glynda for counselling. Getting fed up with Ruby's doubt she bends over and uses her hypnotic ass to see how big Ruby is finding 2 Huge dicks She then has her let go of all her inhibitions and doubt after she comes out of trance she immediately pins her down fucking both of her holes unfortunately Glynda doesn't know that Ruby's cum is literally addictive turning her into the Reapers sex puppet and helps her get her Team._

It was late in the morning at Beacon Academy and with the late morning that it meant two things. One, that it was another day of learning and preparing for the day that the students became hunters and huntresses and second that Ruby and Yang were running late for their class. It had almost become a routine at this point as Weiss and even Blake had attempted to wake them early before, but the sisters always fell back asleep anyway so eventually that meant that were skirting with being late almost every day, but since most of the time that they were away in other classes that they felt like it was no longer their problem and that Ruby and Yang were going to have to figure out a way to wake themselves up with the monochrome duo problem.

When Yang woke up and saw the time that she shouted at Ruby to get up as the both of them realized they had twenty minutes to get dressed and get to class. Ruby sprung up from her bed in a panic as she ran to her draws and both of them started getting ready, as they rapidly did their morning routines only to leave Ruby in the bathroom as Yang was finishing brushing her hair. Looking at the clock and seeing that they only looked at the closed bathroom door already knowing what Ruby was doing in the bathroom, but was getting impatient as they had to get to class before Glynda or else they were going to get earfuls of the huntress, reprimanding them for being late the first thing in the morning. Yang sighed as she was almost a foot out the door and still waiting for her younger sister as she was still in the bathroom,

"Ruby hurry up we're going to be late! Yang shouted as she was getting impatient as they needed to leave. Yang knew that it was no problem for Ruby to get class thanks to her semblance, but Yang wasn't so lucky, plus the fact that Ruby was too nice to leave her sister behind. So that meant that were either going to go to class together on time or that they were going to both be late. That's when she heard a loud tumbling in the bathroom, before it quieted and that her sister finally answered.

"I'm coming!" Ruby shouted through the door as she was doing final preparations before she left the bathroom and joined Yang for their daily mad dash to the classroom. Her uniform, hair and everything was ready, the only thing that needed she needed to finish up and that was her panties. Looking down that Ruby saw that she still had two massive flaccid cock with a gigantic set of balls under them. Reaching down to her panties and pulling up that the blackened portion of them began to enveloped and consume her balls, but continuous kept getting stuck every few seconds. "Come on, come on." Ruby begged as she kept tugging her panties up getting them closer and closer to her hips before her underwear did their job consuming her genitals and fitting perfectly on her. With them on that she was easily able to get her skirt on and leave the bathroom.

"Alright I'm ready." Ruby said as she got out of the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way as she met up with Yang at the door as Yang looked back at the clock one more time. They had about seven minutes and the classroom was ten minutes away if they walked to it normally, which meant that today was going to be a much more of a sprint to class than a walk.

"Finally. Were going to be late to class" Yang sighed as she was the first one out the door, leaving Ruby in the dust as the she began sprinting down the hallway without her. This left Ruby to close and lock the door before going after her sister. Using her semblance that Ruby was easily able to catch up to her sister, before she stopped using it so that they were at the same pace and they turn a corner and kept running through the halls, avoiding the other students as they rushed towards their class time ticking away as the beginning of their class got ever closer.

"Sorry Yang." Ruby apologized to her older sister as they continued to make her way down the hallways. Yang didn't even have the breath in her to waste as she needed all the oxygen in her lungs to kept her legs pumping as they were getting closer and closer to the classroom as they were coming down to the wire only having two minutes left before Glynda arrived at the class room and the class would begin.

It was a mad dash to the classroom to the very last second as both of them ran into the classroom and found seats with only a literal second left. The second that it hit eleven that Glynda Goodwitch appeared and walked in. Both girls were panting as they were trying to catch their breaths as the red and yellow duo went into their bags and got out their notebooks out and opened them. Soon, that Glynda was in front of the class room and began talking as she began the class, and began her lecture on fighting and aura use in combat.

"On time..." Yang said as her breath finally even out allowing her to talk to her sister without need to space out her words so that she couldn talk normally. Turning to her sister that she took a breath making sure that Glynda was deep enough in her lecture that she wouldn't notice that the two of them were talking during her lecturing. "Ruby you really have to stop doing 'that'". Yang said as she knew the troubles that trying to use her panties to hide her cock and balls, but at this point that it was also a gigantic tie eater as it took awhile for the dust in her panties to conceal her massive cock and balls so that she could leave the room and not feel self-conscious about her body.

"I know, but it's so embarrassing." Ruby answered as she looked down at herself in embarrassment, her fist tightening against her pencil as she whispered to her sister. She had always been self-conscious about her body, ever since she was little and she realized that she wasn't normal having a cock and balls like a guys. At first that it was reassuring that she could always hide them in her panties in the beginning, but now that they had become so large that it was impossible to hide them at this point. It was only thanks to the fact that there was a type of dust that allowed for a kind of pocket dimension that allowed her to hide them in the first place. It was now her darkest secret that she was going to hide as much as she could, not even Blake or Weiss knew about them and she was going to make sure that they never did so that they never would view her as a freak. Seeing the tension in her body that Yang decided to use a bit of a subtle approach in trying to help her sister.

"I know it is, but you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself." Yang whispered hoping that she would be able to at least begin the process of helping her sister. I had been a long standing issue with Ruby and while she was perfectly fine with her sister keep her own secrets and such that she knew that she shouldn't be ashamed of her body. It was a hard thing to help with since she didn;t have a cock so her understanding of Ruby's emotions and what she has to get through would be majorly different, but she was willing to help her so that she wouldn't be embarrassed of her and more importantly that they would be able to be on time to their classes more often if Ruby didn't need to wear special panties. Ruby took a moment and took a breath as she knew that her sister was right, but if felt like there was so much more to that then just simply just accepting her body.

"I know..." Ruby whispered again, as she stopped writing notes as she looked down at her crotch wonder what her life would be if she wasn't nervous about her body. She wasn't about to hate her body for what it was, but everyday that she felt conflicted as she wanted to be as proud of her own body and have the body confidence of Yang, but she didn't have any type of role model to look up to that she felt like it was impossible for her to be proud of herself if she was the only one with a cock and testicles. As Yang gave up and turned to watch the lecture that Glynda had accidently dropped her whip and it fell on the floor. When she turned around and bent over to grab it that there was a brief gust of wind that came from an open window that her skirt stirred for a moment. It was in that moment that both Ruby and Yang saw something magically as they noticed a bulge in the huntress's panties that both of them were very familiar with. In another second that the sight was gone and that Glynda had resumed teaching, but that sight was enough as Yang looked at Ruby excitedly as this was going to be the breakthrough that she knew her sister needed.

"You saw that Ruby!?" Yang whispered excitedly as she had just found her sister the perfect person to help her. Glynda Goodwitch, an accomplished huntress and one of the best considered huntresses in Vale had a cock, while this would probably make tabloid news it didn't matter as the blonde saw it as something way more important. Glynda was a highly respected teacher and she most likely had both sets of genitals just like Ruby; with meant that she could help Ruby so that she would be so ashamed of herself and that Ruby could finally go the dust enchanted panties and live a bit of a better, more confident life.

"Yeah. She has a cock!" Ruby whispered back to her sister, almost in disbelief as she confirmed that she had seen the same as her sister. Their teacher was female and had a cock just like she did, meaning that she wasn't alone in the world and that was a bit of a weight off her shoulders. The only problem was the fact that Ruby didn't know whether or not that she would ever be able to go from nervous girl to dominate, and bold women that showed no once of fear, even when not hide her cock in any special way. As the girl pondered this that Yang got closer to her ear and began to whisper once more.

"You should talk to her about you "problem". Yang whispered still sound energetic in her voice as she attempted to sway her sister into talking to her professor. It was a reach, but Yang knew that if Ruby could at least talk to Glynda for a moment that she there was a giant chance they could have a heart to heart and that Glynda would be able to guide Ruby into being the women that Yang knew that her sister could be. Ruby however didn't take the idea of revealing her body to the professor to lightly as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"What!?No!?" Ruby panicked as she spoke a bit too lufly. Whie she didn't get the attention of the whole class didn't hear her small outburst, but one person they definitely didn't want hearing did as the huntress stopped talking and began to glare at the two girls in their seats.

"Ms, Rose. Ms.Xiao Long. Is there something you want to tell the class?" Glynda spoke her voice filled it so much ice that both of them were surprised that they neither of them were popsicles at the point. Both of them looked at each other startled and afraid just before they turned to their professor.

"No, Ms. Goodwitch." The two of them answered in unison and both of their head lowered as were guilty of getting caught by her. With humph, that Glynda acknowledge their apology and went back to teaching the class. For the next half hour that both the sisters just wrote notes and listened to the huntress's lecture as she went over various strategies in fighting the grimm; making sure to reference other classes to make sure that they were paying attention to those classes as well as this one. After another twenty minutes that Yang had felt enough time had passed that Glynda had got into a teaching rhythm that the blonde decided that it was the best time to try again and continue the conversation from before.

"Alright then. As I was saying..." Yang started whispering again, seeing that Ruby was trying to ignore her this time, but she knew that the words were getting through to her. " Just tell her okay. She an amazing huntress I'm sure she will help you." Yang finished as she went back to writing her notes as well deciding to push any further lest Ruby might have another outburst again and this time that Yang knew that the professor wasn't going to drop it interruption like she did that last time.

Hearing Yang's words and the fact that it seemed that Yang was going to me likely to drop the issue anytime soon made Ruby think. She knew that Yang backing away was her version of letting the Ruby have time to think, but that was only going to be a short reprieve for her. Yang was going to be a thorn in her side about it until that had an argument or that she ultimately relented and gave into Yang's idea of talking to Flynda about her body and her confidence issues. She knew that Yang was doing this for her and seeing as it was something Ruby agreed that it something she should tried to get more of a handle on that she decided that it was time to give in and give it a try.

"Fine." Ruby relented much to her chagrin as it made Yang light up as she was proud of Ruby for taking such a giant step for her self-esteem. With that decision that the rest of the class was sat in silence as both of them were paying full attention to the lecture now. Yang was beaming as Ruby was looking more and more nervous as the clock to the class was ticking down to be over. In another hour that the class was dismissed as students left the classroom to go to other classes or various other acts to do if they were free for the rest of the day. In a matter of two minutes that the only three people remained in the class, those people being Yang , Ruby and Glynda herself. Seeing her sister's chance that Yang took her leave, before exiting the class room that Yang gave her a smile and a nod as she left the class room, hoping that Ruby could get through her natural shyness and talk to Glynda without backing out.

With her sister gone that Ruby had no one, but her and Glynda in the classroom. She didn't know whether or not that there was another class in that room that day, but seeing as they was most likely the best and only time to get Glynda at her least busiest. Taking a calming breath that Ruby put her books away and stood up,

""Excuse me, Miss Goodwitch? Ruby asked, her heart already pounding in her chest as she had gotten the professor attention as Glynda took a moment to stop gathering her papers and looked at Ruby at the top of the stairs as she was coming down to meet her face to face.

"Yes, Ms.Rose? What is the problem? Glynda asked as she watched Ruby descend the stairs to her. It was rare that a student wanted to talk to her about something unless that something was very important to them. So that meant that whatever Ruby was going to ask her was very important to her and that it needed to be addressed. Sh waited until Ruby was right in front of her and waited for the girl to answer, that's when she noticed how red Ruby's face was, which meant that whatever she was about to talk to Glynda about was very personal. Glynda waited for a minute waiting for Ruby's response only to watch as Ruby squirmed in front of her a bit trying to find the words, before looking at Glynda with her heart into her throat.

"Huh, can we speak in you office? It's kind of important?" Those were the only words that she managed to get out as her face turned even redder. Seeing the girl's face turn slowly turn into her name sake that Glynda knew that this was especially important to her and that it was very personal to her. With that in mind that Glynda accepted Ruby's request and gathered the rest of her things so that she could bring them to her office where she was going to chat with her student.

"Of course. Follow me." Glynda as she walked passed Ruby and proceeded to walk past Ruby and began to ascend the stairs. Ruby nodded her head as she began to follow the professor as they left the classroom and began walking towards her office. The walk was rather short compared to the run that she and Yang had to provide just to get in on time that day. Soon, that both of them were at the door to Glynda's office and soon the women open the door leading Ruby inside before locking the door behind both of them. When that was done that Glynda went to her seat and sat down gesturing Ruby to do the same. Ruby did taking her seat that she still looked nervous, but something told Glynda now that they were alone and there wasn't a chance that someone was going to walk in on them as they talked about what Ruby needed to speak about.

"So Miss Rose, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Glynda asked her hands in front of her looking Ruby directly in the eye as she waited for the girl's response. She could only watched as Ruby fidgeted in the seat for a moment looking around the room as it held the answer or that she could find something to change the subject on since the one she wanted to talk about something less embarrassing instead, but upon finding nothing of use that she took a breath and looked at Glynda her eyes, filled with nervous energy. However, that Ruby had fought through some of it as she began to speak to the huntress in front of her.

"I...I...I...I...don't know what to do about my cocks!" Ruby whispered, but thanks to the silence of the room that Glynda heard her loud and clear. Before that she had a chance to interject that those words were a crack in a dam that turned into a mighty torrent of words as Ruby began to spill her guts about everything." I have two dick and no one else has them either except you and me!" Ruby said before she continued, not noticing the shock on Glynda's shock on her face when she heard that someone saw her cock." I feel like a freak and I don't know what to do!? Ruby continued like that for another five minutes straight as Glynda went from shocked, to understanding, to annoyed at the girl incessant talking. Deciding to get things moving that Glynda decided to do what needed to be done.

"Miss Rose look here." Glynda said as she got up and walked in front of Ruby as she stopped talking for a moment to listen to the instructor. That's when she noticed that the women's pants were down, showing off her flaccid six inch cock and baseball sized nuts, but really caught the girl's line of sight was the huntress's ass. There something about it that drew in Ruby's attention and once that it had it that Ruby's eyes were locked on to Glynda's ass.

"Waaa..." Ruby started to say only to go quiet as the hidden quality of Glynda's ass took hold as soon that Ruby's was put into a hypnotic trance. The huntress never fully understood how her ass worked or the fact that it could hypnotize people. She had theories on semblances or possibly even magic, but never found conclusive proof one way or the other. All she knew was the fact is when some looked at it long enough that they soon began hypnotized and that they would be vulnerable to suggestions from any close vocal sound source. She never used it on people to get her way and this was a very rare instance where she used it so that she could help people. The only downside was the fact that she need to expose her ass to keep her under control so that meant staying bent over her own desk.

"Ruby show me your cocks." Glynda said as she wanted so see what Ruby was so panicked about. She can imagine how Ruby felt having a cock while the rest of her team and probably most women had only vagina and her being one of the very, very few that had both genitals. As she watched Ruby dropped her skirt and begin to pull down her panties that Glynda knew that after a few talks that she might be able to help Ruby with her self body image and be able to reach the same state of self acceptance that she had reached very recently in her own life. As Ruby lowered her panties that Glynda was waiting to see how big she was."They can't be that bad." The huntress thought as she doubted that Ruby was that big, Glynda was a foot long hard and there was a very slim chance she was bigger than that.

Glynda watched closely as Ruby lowered her panties, but as they did that Glynda was in for a massive shock. Suddenly, that the more that Ruby pulled down her panties that the more flesh seemed to appear. As her panties hit the knee mark that Ruby went from having no balls to having two gigantic ones along with two massive cocks that were already flopped passed her own kneecaps. By the time the panties hit the floor that Glynda was in shock as she couldn't believe what she was seeing on Ruby and what kind of secret that she was hiding beneath those underwear.

"Is she serious!?" Glynda almost shouted as she looked at Ruby massive cocks, each one was nearly as thick as her own legs and her balls were gigantic. The huntress was almost mesmerized by the sheer size of her massive orbs. That's when a thought occurred to her as she didn't see the slightest hint of them before now and now she had to consider how Ruby had hid them for so long and no one had noticed them before today. "Their massive how was she even hiding these?" Glynda though as she looked at Ruby and tried to figure out the girl's secret, that's when she saw the pitch black opening in her panties. Seeing that Glynda figured out that she had dust infused clothing that had to be able to hide her monstrous cock and balls. Feeling slightly jealous, but she ultimately sighed as it was not used and that Glynda knew that she had her work cut out for her if this is what she was working with.

"Well I guess it's my duty to help her." Glynda muttered to herself as she knew what she was going to do so that Ruby was going to be able to live a normal life and not be nervous or ashamed of her cock anymore.

"Ruby, you no longer have any doubts or inhibitions about your cocks. You are perfectly happy and love them." Glynda spoke to Ruby in a calm soothing voice since that seemed to have the best effect on people. Letting the order set inside the girl's mind as her words sank deeper and deeper into Ruby's subconscious mind. It took three minutes until Ruby finally nodded, signaling that her words were cemented in and that when she woke up that Ruby would be a brand new and more confident person. "When I snap my fingers you will wake up." Glynda said right before snapping her fingers.

The second that Ruby came to that Ruby already felt different. The nervousness was gone from her eyes as they were crystal clear, not a single ounce of fear remaining in them. Seeing this that Glynda felt accomplished as she had just helped Ruby with her body image probably and was on the fast track on being able to accept who she was and how she looked. Feeling contempt that Glynda prepared to explain what she did to her and what were the next steps that were going to happen next for the both of them.

"So how do you .. Wait,what are you doing!?" Glynda screamed as she felt Ruby's massive erect cock heads press against her pussy and asshole. The huntress tried to pull away, but thanks to the position she was in that she was pressed against her desk as Ruby's held her arms behind her back. Turning her head that she was able to see that all the nervousness that was in Ruby's eyes before was gone and in its place was a ravenous hunger and toothy smile that was full of pride and lust.

"Well you were showing your ass and I just had to fuck it since it was presented to me. Don't worry this'll feel better soon." Ruby said as she slowly began to push her cocks into Glynda's pussy and ass. The Rose could feel Glynda trying to escape her grasp, but thanks to Ruby being behind her, holding her arms and now her gigantic cocks penetrating her that there was almost no chance her begin able to leave now. The girl slightly groaned as the deeper she went that the more that she could feel Glynda's body try to fighter her as her pussy and ass were clamping down hard trying to stop her advances. The huntress's stomach beginning to destined as her organs were getting filled with Ruby's massive meat cocks. The girl was only halfway in before Glynda decided to shout at her some more.

"Take your cocks out me right noooooooOOOOOOWWW!" Glynda was starting to demand before Ruby had decided to cut her off and give something to scream about instead. Foregoing the slow insertion to hilting her massive cock in both holes at the same time. Ruby's massive balls slapping in Glynda's own and her cock before smothering the both of them due to the sheer enormity of her testicles. Ruby moaned once again as she felt Glynda's inside tighten even tighter as the blonde's stomach was stretching, two distinct bulges forming on her abdomen showing the positions of Ruby's cock as they buried them deep into the huntress's guts and womb.

"Nope, your going to take it all and your going to love it." Ruby said with a grin as she pulled out a little only to plunge her bitch breaking cocks right back in getting a bare toothed breathe from the huntress as she refused to give Ruby the pleasure of hearing her moaning. As the speedster massive sack slammed against Glynda's now forced erect cock, as it was pointed down towards the floor fully hardened that Ruby noticed. The feeling of something hot and hard pressing against her titanic balls. When she realized what she pressing up against and that she smiled as she knew how she was going to proceed with her mentor now that she was nice and hard. "See your just so hard already. I didn't know your such a slut. So as a gift her my super speed fuck." Ruby said as she pulled back, leaving only her tips inside Glynda's body as she grinned ear to ear as she started coursing her semblance to her body. As Glynda felt Ruby's grip tighten even more around her wrist that she knew that the girl was serious and that was was coming next was going to be intense. The second that she felt the slightest forward momentum from her that she screamed knew what was about to ensue.

"RUBY ROOOOSSEEEE!!!!!" Was Glynda's last scream before Ruby fucked her pussy and ass with her monstrous cocks. When Ruby started pounding away that the professor could feel Ruby's gigantic cock hitting her prostate gland in her ass over and over and over again. Soon, that Glynda's body had been forced to cum as Glynda's cock fired straight down to the floor, splurting her own jizz and making a small puddle under them. However, thanks to the double tightening of both her holes that Ruby's inexperience with her cocks made it easy to go over the edge and soon that Ruby herself came, the only difference that her load was way bigger as soon Ruby's load made Glynda's stomach bloat largely as if she ate a huge medicine ball. the force of the orgasm knocking Glynda for a loop as her eyes went to the back of her head and she lost all strength in her legs.

"OOOOhhh, that felt good. I never nutted inside someone before. It's amazing." Ruby cooed as she began to pull out of Glynda's pussy and ass. Two loud pops followed their exits as cum started flooding out the huntress's as Ruby collapsed back into the chair that she had sat in a few moments prior. Without Ruby behind that Glynda's legs gave out as she collapsed onto the floor, soon her ass sitting in a mixture of her own cum and a ton of Ruby's. Waiting a minute for Glynda to regain some of her sense that Ruby smiled as Glynda's breathing back more normal and she seemed slightly more conscious than she was before. Smiling that she decided to see how she fared since Glynda was her first sexual experience with her lovely massive bitch breakers. " How was it for you?" She asked smiling as watched as Glynda pulled herself using her arms, her knees were still weak as she got up and was able to turn herself around to have eye contact with Ruby, her arms propping herself up.

"For me, Ms.Rose? I'm going to, going to, going to..." Glynda started the rage in her voice as she was about to rip Ruby to shreds verbally before she considered showing Ruby a huge disadvantage of having such massive cock and balls. But that's when her stomach felt weird as it started hurting. That was only the beginning as her head started swimming as she felt something was wrong with her body and Ruby did noticed the change as Glynda was holding her head as it was fogging up for some reason.

"Going to what Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby asked smugly as she watched the huntress struggle for some reason; she didn't know what was happening, but she knew that it'd be in her favor. Meanwhile, that inside Glynda that Ruby's cum was being absorbed and unbeknownst to both of them that her cum was extremely addictive. Without any type of dilutions that her cum was rushing through the blonde's body and the addictive qualities flooding the women's brain implanting themselves deeply attached to her nerves. Soon that Glynda's brain was completely rewired and that Ruby's cum and obedience to the girl was the only thing that she could think about. As her head was getting more and more cloudy that her head tilted down looking down at Ruby's massive genitals and then suddenly that something clicked in her head.

"I'm going to... Going to suck those magnificent cocks!" Glynda screamed before pushing herself off the table and launching herself at Ruby's massive cock. Ruby didn't even bother to move as she just spread her legs a bit more giving the women more access to her cocks. The second that Glynda was on her knees that she went to work immediately as she started deepthroating Ruby's top cock as she gave a titjob to the bottom cock. Glynda's new addiction overriding any kind of self-discipline as she pleasure her newfound mistress with another thought going through her mind other then getting more of Ruby's super addictive cum. Looking down at Glynda that Ruby just smiled, her self confidence and lack of hesitation making her the perfect dom for her new bitch that was downing her meat.

"That's right. I'm bigger and way better than your pathetic cock, right?" Ruby asked, but she already knew the answer as her cock was bigger, thicker and therefore so much better than the huntress's cock. Glynda looked at her new mistress her eyes wide, normally she would have reprimanded her for that, but thanks to the effects of Ruby's cum that she was much more accepting of Ruby's statement; very accepting.

"Yes! Yes, mistress! I have a pathetic cock and yours are so much better!" Glynda answered feveriously before she returning to the two monstrous cock that now were her objects of worship. Bobbing her head as she deep throated Ruby's top cock, her throat bulging as she wrapped her decently sized tits around her second shaft. Ruby moaned in pleasure as her cocks were getting pleasured in two completely different ways and it was amazing. Feeling her former teacher sucking her cock as she gave her first titjob at the exact same time. Despite just cumming that Ruby was already building up towards another on and she was going to give the woman what she wanted from her and her balls.

"That's right use your whole body whore." Ruby said as she looked down at Glynda as she could feel herself reaching the peak of pleasure and her balls getting ready to unload. The second that her balls twitch and she felt her balls tighten up signaling that it was time to fire away and Ruby way very happy to deliver what was coming. "Here you go Ruby's special "cream" hot and ready to go." Ruby said as she let her cum fire out of her cocks and blast Glynda in the chest and down her throat as her thick nut batter flooded out the giant tips and painted Glynda white inside and out. When Ruby was done cumming that she thought it was time to get to the bottom of the fact that Glynda was able to change her way of thinking in a matter of a few minutes, creating the situation that they were currently in. Ruby remembered something happening with her ass so she decided to start there.

"So why don't you tell me about your ass? Seems you were able to able to hypnotize me into loving my cocks and I would love to know how it works." The dominant speedster asked wonder how her ass worked so that she would be able to put it to much better use than how Glynda had done previously. Swallowing a gigantic mouthful of her mistress's jizz that Glynda smiled as her pupils slightly dilated getting her much needed fix of the girl's cum strengthening her hold on her and binding her mind to Ruby's orders even further. The second that she could breathe that she immediately answered in the next possible moment.

"I don't know it just happens." Glynda answered seeming less than pleased with her own answer as Ruby seemed to mull it over. It was the truth, but the addicted huntress was worried that Ruby might dislike her answer and might do something drastic like cut her off from her newly needed cum supply. However, after a minute that Ruby shrugged as she pushed Glynda away and got up from her chair and put her panties back on. Glynda watched in horror as Ruby's balls disappeared back into the void that was her panties. When her skirt was back on that Ruby head to the door, unlocking it and looking behind her back to the slightly distraught Glynda. That's when she smiled and looked back at the soaked huntress that was laying down on the floor in a puddle of Ruby's jizz.

"Well doesn't matter, get ready we're going back to my dorm now." The Rose said as she opened the door not want to bother in waiting for the huntress's answer. The second that Glynda heard her mistress's command that she pulled up her skirt and panties, not even having the slightest worries to the fact that she was almost covered head to toe in thick, heavy semen.

"Yes mistress!" Glynda almost cheered as she got up from the puddle on the floor and rushed towards her mistress's side, as droplets of cum dripped off her body as she went to Ruby's side. Walking together that Ruby felt a new found freedom in having a massive package and all the burdens that were once were weighing on her mind were completely gone leaving her full of confidence and bravado. When she reached the dorm that Ruby pulled out her scroll and looked at it as she grinned as she was ready to change the whole dynamic of her team, and to show them that Ruby was the one in charge both in terms of status and soon sexually as she made them her cocksleeves, with the help of her cum and Glynda's hypnotic ass. Pressing her scroll against the door, the tumblers unlocking that Ruby opened the door ready to change everything in for the next few years of her life.

"Hi guys I'm back." Ruby said smiling ear to ear as she walked into the door, as Glynda followed behind her. Everyone in the dorm was doing something different as Weiss was studying as usual, Blake was reading a book, but Yang was the first one to see Ruby as she had the most hope for Ruby and wanted to be the first to see Ruby after her talk with Ruby after she came back from talking to Glynda about her cocks.

" Hey how did it go?" Yang asked before her mind fully registered the sight that was before her. She naturally assumed that it would be Ruby entering the dorm, but that's when she noticed that Glynda was behind her and seemingly wet. Before she could gather any further information that Ruby felt like it was time for her to get started with her plans as stepped aside allowing Glynda to step forwards revealing that she was was quite indeed wet and not an ounce of it being water.

"Why don't ask her? Show them Glynda." Ruby said before she took as step back making sure that she was out of the effect range of the huntress's rear end. That's when everyone's attention turned to Ruby and then to Glynda's ass/ Soon their eyes were glued to the huntress's rear end and that 's when Ruby had all three of them ensnared in her trap.

"Ruby's what's going oooooonnnnn..." Yang tried to ask before her mind was put under the spell that was Glynda's large pale ass. Neither Weiss nor Blake had anytime to react before their minds were placed into a hypnotic trance just like Yang and Ruby before them. Ruby wait a full minute making sure that they were under Glynda's ass's power before she stepped in and assumed control of the situation.

"Are they under?" Ruby asked Glynda as she stepped into the room wanting to be front face like the leader she was. The second that she saw that Glynda nodded that they were under and ready for suggestions that Ruby smiled almost like a sinister villain. "Good." The speedster said before she turned back to her blank faced teammates, all of their minds just ready to be implanted with suggestions all to make them so much better teammates and more importantly sex slaves.

"You all are my cocksleeves and all you want to do is please me and empty my balls." Ruby said smiling as she looked around the room looking at her teammates. All of them were sexy in their own ways and that soon she was going to put them all to use. Ruby waited a moment, taking the time to lock the door once again so that no one could walk in on what was going to happen in that dorm room. By the time that turned around that she saw that all three of them were nodding, telling her that the command had sunken in and it was time for fun. "So when I snap my fingers your going to love your new lives as my sex puppets." Ruby said before snapping her fingers and watching all of them coming to, their minds rewired and ready to be at the service of Ruby and her massive cocks. All three of them were blink as ther started taking in where they were and what just happened and then Ruby cleared her throat getting all their attention all at once.

"So who's first?" Ruby asked her team as her was much forceful with her panties this time nearly ripping them off. Without her panties that Ruby's cock and balls were on full display as she was rock hard her two massive cock throbbing waiting to get some action and she knew that she was about to. Ruby watched as suddenly that something took over all three of her teammates as they ripped off their clothing and rushed towards her, nearly tripping over each other to get to what she was standing. Much to her surprise that Weiss was the first one to make it her, her pussy already soaking wet, her cunt needing Ruby's massive cocks.

"Meeee! I need to break my slutty princess cunt so it's molded to you cocks!" Wiess begged as she started fingering her pussy wildly in front of her, completely ignoring the proper training that had beeing ingrained in her and now was a cock hungry slut need Ruby's massive meat stick to fuck her. Yang and Blake were almost stunned silent at such a display before looking at Ruby wondering if she would accept Weiss's pleas and much to their dismay that it seemed like Ruby was considering the heiress's proposal.

"Sold." Ruby said as she pushed Weiss to her knees and grabbed her by the ponytail. Yang and Blake were visibly heartbroken to see that Weiss was the first and that they had to wait for their turns. Then something stuck Ruby's mind as she realized that she was the R in RWBY and Weiss was the W, meaning that she was already halfway through the teams name and with that Ruby had an idea."Hmmmm, seeing as were doing that in that order that Blake your next and Yang your last." Ruby stated as she looked at the both of them, Blake seemed slightly relieved , but Yang looked absolutely devastated by the news. Seeing her sister like this that Ruby decided to comfort her dear old sister. "Don't worry, I will make sure I have a lot left for you since you caused all this." Ruby assured Yang before turning her attention back to Weiss as she her cock's pressed against the heiress's soaking slit.

"Get ready princess." Ruby said before she suddenly thrusted both of massive cocks into the heiress's slit. The whole room watched as Ruby broke Weiss's pussy in, breaking right into her womb, breaking her cervix like breaking a piece of sugar glass with a sledgehammer. Weiss screamed inhumanly as she felt her insides get destroyed by Ruby's twin monster cocks. The rest of the spectators could only watch as Weiss's pussy began to get brutally fucked by the team leaders cocks.

"Ahhhhhhhh!Yes!Yes!Yes, fuck my slit with your massive cocks!" Were Weiss first words after getting pierced by Ruby's cock. her brain was getting fried as the speedster's cock were stretching her insides to their very limits, aura making sure that there wasn't any rips along her inner walls. As Weiss wailed and moaned that Glynda, Blake and Yang were all looking at Weiss enviously as they wished that it was them getting fucked by Ruby's massive cocks right now, but alas that it was Weiss turn and Ruby was having a great time screwing Weiss's womb, battering the back with a double head assault with the tips of her cocks.

" Oh fuck your nice and tight." Ruby commented as she continuously fucked Weiss's cunt and hard as she could. When she got into a decent grove that she started reaching deeper and deeper inside of the heiress eventually feeling her cocks get split up and that suddenly that Weiss went ballistic as she began squirting like mad as she howled like a beast in heat. "Guess I'm a bit deep. I think I'm slamming your ovaries?" Ruby guessed as she started feeling some sort of resistance against her cocks tip and that every time that she slammed into them that Weiss came. Give it a hard thrust that Weiss screamed the loudest that Ruby had ever heard before Weiss slumped forwards and fell silent. "Whoops guess that breaks you then." Ruby said smiling like she had just accidentally broken something that she never knew she needed broken until that moment. Seeing as Weiss was gone that Ruby decided that it was time to move on.

"Here's you gift Weiss." Ruby said before activating her semblance her hip becoming a blur before Ruby reached her limit again. Fire off at both cylinders that Ruby's cum flooded Weiss's womb and ovaries. Soon the heiress's stomach looked pregnant with twins and because of the proximity of how close Ruby's blasted her nut batter near Weiss's ovaries that there was a real possibility of that measurement of coming true. Now, that she was done with Weiss that she had more cocksleeves to fuck."Next." Ruby said as she looked up at Blake and smiled at her sinisterly.

"Ruby, please, please break my ass! I want them both! I want to be broken!" Blake begged as she fell to her knees and present her ass to Ruby, wildly shaking it needing the girl's massive cock inside her. Ruby smiled as she got behind Blake and lined up her cocks to Blake's asshole.

"And you will be." Ruby said right before slamming her cocks to the base, stretching Blake's asshole so wide it was almost like she was fisting her, but instead of her arms she was using her massive meaty cocks to to the work. The second that Ruby penatrated Blake's ass that two things happened. ONe, that Blake was screaming her brains out and two that Blake's ass clamped down on Ruby's cocks with such intensity that Ruby thought she caught in a vice. "OOooh, way tighter than Weiss's cunt. I wonder what that says about your as that it's tighter than an uptight bitch's?" Ruby said before she started to pound Blake's huge, bouncy rear, using a bit more strength then she usually would so that she could build momentum and properly give this kitty a good fucking. It only took a minute, but soon that Blake was moaning and quite soon started screaming in pleasure.

"NNGGGGH!!!!" Blake sounded as suddenly her pussy gushed and wet the floor similar to how Weiss did when Ruby was slamming into her ovaries. Seeing the fact that Ruby wasn't hitting anything particularly special that she guessed that the faunus had a very sensitive asshole.

"Guess I have a team of squirters then." Ruby mused as she continued to pound Blake's asshole as she listened to the moans and wails that the girl was producing. As the speedster fucked Blake's ass that she noticed that Blake's cat ears were non stop twitching, meaning that she must have been losing her mind thanks to the team leaders gigantic bitch breakers inside her ass. As she felt another spurt of Blake's cum hit the floor and the bottom of her balls that Ruby felt it was time to return the favor. "Well if you shooting juice then so am I. So here it comes." Ruby warned before speed fucking Blake's ass to completition and soon fired off inside Blake's intestines. Soon, the faunus belly swelled to the same size as Weiss's and with that she only had one more team member to fuck and it was her dear sweet sisiter Yang.

"Now, to my sweet, sweet sister." Ruby said as pulled out of Blake's ass and turned for Yang. That's when Ruby was surprised to see that Yang was face down on the floor finger boher her ass and pussy, whimpering as she was so horny and needing her sister's dicks in her holes."Guess you got a bit impatient,huh? Ruby mused before she got over to Yang and aimed her cocks at each of Yang's holes. With a simple thrust that Yang squirted on the floor as her mind was overtaken as her insides were stuffed up with her own sister's cock. Upon, seeing that Yang was already squirting even though it was just the insertion of her cocks that Ruby smiled as she thought it was kind of sweet to see that her sister that pushed for her talking to Glynda would be so sensitive to her cocks.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruby said before she started vigorously began pumping her cocks in Yang's ass and womb. The minute that Ruby started pounding way that Yang became a lost cause as she literally couldn't stop herself from cumming over and over again from the slightest movements of her own sister's cock.

"Your cocks are so amazing! Rubyyyyyy!" Yang raved as her brain was breaking inside her skull. This morning that she thought that she was never going to be able to get her sister to be happy with her body, but now that everything had changed. Now, Ruby was fully happy with her body and was putting her massive cocks to use as she was dominating her and the rest of the team with them. It was a real proud moment, for Yang and her getting used by her own sister like a sex toy was the best reward that she ever could have asked for.

"I know they are now." Ruby said as she furiously pounded both her sister's ass and pussy wanting thank her sister in the best way possible. As her sister was cumming over and over again that Ruby felt it was time that it this came to an end. Using her semblance that Ruby speed fucked Yang until she reached her limit and soon came into her own sister. Ruby roared as she jizzed, filling both her ass and pussy at the same time, unloading as much of her cum as she could. Soon that was a big as Weiss and Blake combined and that her belly was straining to hold in all the cum that Ruby had just unloaded inside her. Finished with fucking everyone that Ruby pulled out and stood up in the middle of the dorm surrounded by the bodies of her inflated teammates.

"Well I think that's enough for today. If you need me I'm going to take a shower need to wash off all this sticky sweat and cum off me." Ruby said to no one since everyone in the room was broken, except for Glynda who was just jerk herself off in the corner in the room. Letting her clothes hit the floor standing completely naked in the room that Ruby took a deep breath as this was the first breath of her turned around life. She was the sex queen of the dorm and owner of the biggest cocks in the school. The best part of it being that she no longer had any reservations about her body with meant she was no longer going to wear those panties anymore, and that if anyone had the fortune of seeing her cock and balls that they were definitely going to be able to see what she was fully capable of and she was going to love every second of it.


	90. Ladybugs are sticky

Blake licked her hand as she smoothed the hair around her crotch one last time, keeping her robe bound over her chest while letting her lower half hang freely.

Being a former White Fang and a Faunus, Blake was nervous to go full commando for fear of being discovered, but letting her balls, vagina, and sheath for her cock hang loose(provided nobody but Ruby saw it) wasn't so much more scary than she had anticipated.

Her black hair between her legs coiled a little near her clitoral hood, along with some hair around her asshole. Her sheath and balls were instead coated in a more thicker black hair, designed for protection when Blake's hips and sack met faunus or human flesh. Blake hadn't ever really tested it out, usually to nervous about her obvious mismatch of feline ears and a canine cock. Kali had chalked it up to her side of the family, with her own knotted horsecock between her legs.

Blake shuddered, hoping she never saw that again. Her visual nightmares were intteruptted as Ruby came in stealthily, blushing as she shut the door.

"Wah! Blake! You?!?" Ruby exclaimed, spooked as she threw her books and protected Dust containers onto the nearby desk and surrounding floor.

Blake felt heat on her cheeks as she covered up in her robe, squeezing her thighs together. "Ruby, I'm sorry, I was just trying to set the mood for m—us!" She panicked, recoiling back further into the shadows of her lower bunk.

Ruby blushed deeper at Blake's statement. "Oh." Blake could watch as the wheels spun and bolts cocked in her team leader's head, trying to process what Blake had been doing. "So...you were trying to do a flirty thing? Like when Yang wears a way too tight shirt to tease Weiss?"

Blake slid out of the corner, moving to let Ruby sit down. "Yes. But not just flirting. More a intentional sexy move." Blake stated, letting a leg slip out of her covered robe.

Ruby's lips made a small "o" as she realized what had actually occurred, making her grin embarrsingly. "Sorry for being scared." Ruby blushed, before looking back at Blake's lap. "Could I see it all? Again, please?"

Blake moved her robe from between her legs, exposing her bare hairy crotch. "Do I look okay? With all the classes and Fang, I haven't had time to shave..."

"And you wanted to try a all natural look?" Ruby bluntly finished for Blake, both girls blushing. She touched Blake's knee, making the faunus' heart race as the sheath around Blake's cock began to retract, revealing the red tip.

"Sorry?" Blake squeaked.

Ruby shook her head, standing as she undid her her jacket in front of Blake. "If you're starting, it's no fair if I'm fully clothed..."

Blake watched as Ruby discarded her clothing in a semi rushed style, jacket and skirt coming off as she chucked a bra behind her onto Weiss' bunk. Blake felt a question burning at the front of her mind, scared to say it. "Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby had her panties down, exposing her own black hairy crotch, filled with curly hairs that ran from her groin, around her pussy lips, and back to her asshole. "Yeah, Blake?"

Blake sputtering, looking- no, staring- at Ruby's body. "Could you wear your black pajama shirt while we do it?" Blake asked, slipping out of the robe to reveal a low cut black top the stopped at her navel, the rest of her on display.

Ruby stuck her tongue out, dissapearing in a burst of rose petals to reemerge clothed in her black top. "Like this?" She said, playfully smacking her own butt.

Blake nodded, feeling her cock grow bigger and harder, throbbing as Ruby's breasts jiggled under the cloth top. "Are you good to go? Down there?"

Ruby grimaced, rubbing her hand between her legs, grunting as a finger slipped inside of her. "Almost...but maybe not really. I can get ready...in my special way I told you about.." Ruby suggested, making Blake's face feel like a pair of Fang had blowtorches on her face.

"Are you sure, Ruby?" Blake asked, already hard as her dark red member bounced, throbbing as precum went down Blake's length.

Ruby nodded, cracking her knuckles as she sat on Weiss' bed, spreading her legs, lifting them up and beside her head. Her vagina darkened as she got more aroused, before Ruby put a finger to her clit, and then activated her Semblance.

The effects were immediate as Ruby gritted her teeth, moving from her clit to push the vibrating fingers inside her pussy, moaning as she then went from vibrations to outright speed fueled masturbation as Ruby's vagina gushed fluids on to the bed moaning as she squirted on her face, grunting in a deeper tone as pushed more fluid out of her body, forcing another squirt, then another, then a weaker one that hit her chest, then a smaller one. She panted, catching her breath as she licked her lips, tasting her own femcum. "Not half bad."

Blake could only hold her hand to her mouth, blush, and stroke her cock as she had watched Ruby's display. "Um..." Blake asked, trying to find words admist all the blood going south to give one of her hardest hardons..."do you have a record for that?"

Ruby just sort of shrugged from where she laid, undoing her legs. "I am ready now, though. As for my record, we could try that another time. Now, where did you want to try?"

Blake blushed, not able to believe this was happening. "Your pussy, but I want to try taking you with you laying down. I..cum a lot."

Ruby giggled. "Like I just did?" She thumbed to Weiss' bed.

Blake shook her head, "No, more like Weiss. I'm the only one who's come close to matching her, though I take longer overall due to my knot."

Ruby frowned. "So...big but slow?"

Blake blushed. "Yeah. We'd be here for a while..."

Ruby moved Blake out of the way, laying on her bed as she rubbed her clit. "Well then, get started already!"


	91. Privacy Breached

_Weiss had had it! She needed a good fucking! After sneaking out of her dorm room one night, the heiress makes her way to the seedy side of Vale and slips into an adult store. There she makes her way into a small hidden room with multiple holes cut out into the wall~_

"Oh come on, Ice Queen, it was only a joke. We still love ya," Yang called after Weiss as the white haired heiress stormed off.

"Weiss! We don't care what you're into. Tell you what, come back to the room and…and…and I'll tell you what all I'm into," Ruby offered.

Weiss spun on her heels and glared at her team, her face almost as red as Ruby's weapon.

"I don't care about that!" She yelled, drawing the attention of people nearby. Lowering her voice she added, "What I care about is that you went through my things without my permission. That stuff was private! I would have told you all when I was ready. Now leave me alone."

"Weiss, I…," Ruby paused as Blake layer a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Give Weiss some time. She just needs to cool off."

Weiss stomped off, away from her friends, away from the school. She needed to clear her head, to let everything blow over and settle down before she could even look at her friends again.

'How could they,' she thought to herself as she entered the edge of town. 'That was MY diary. They had no right to look through it. The things I've written in there… How can they want to be still be around me after reading all of that?!'

She thought about what they must know now, about every dark secret that she had kept from them. One particular diary entry appeared in her mind, so clear was the memory it was as if she was reading it straight from the page itself.

July 8th: "Dear diary, today was by far the best adventure yet. You remember that dingy disgusting adult store I wrote about last week? Well, I finally decided to check it out. I browsed the movies on the shelves as well as checked out the display case full of toys. The one that REALLY caught my attention was the Beowulf vibrator. It looked sooooo good, so much so that I rushed off to the restroom to relieve my desire. Before I could enter the stall, however, I noticed something odd about its walls. There were holes big enough to shove your arm through. I know what they're for, and I REALLY wanted to give it a try, but some lucky slut had already occupied the space. I had to sit there and watch as cock after hard cock pushed through the holes. Maybe one of these days I'll get the chance to return there. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to be in her position. Maybe, just maybe."

Weiss stopped and shook the thought from her head, trying and failing to keep herself from becoming wet between her legs. Taking a deep breath she watched the sun dip lower against the horizon.

'Wait… what time is it?!'

She pulled out her scroll and checked the time. Curfew was in ten minutes and she'd been walking for at least thirty! There was no way she'd make it back in time! Hanging her head she gave up, giving in to the idea that she would be late getting back to the dorm and would have to suffer the wrath of Glynda Goodwitch and her riding crop…

"That might not be a bad thing," Weiss mused to herself as she imagined being tied to a table while Glynda smacked her ass with that crop of hers. "Doubt it. It'd be best to just stay out all night and hope that the girls vouch for me."

Looking around to get her bearings, Weiss was shocked when she realized that she actually knew where she was. Her memories must have drawn her here as she was remembering her diary entry. Gazing up at the adult store's sign she felt that familiar urge tugging at her, pulling her toward the door.

A soft bell chimes as she pushed into the dimly lit store. A lone, older gentleman sat behind the register eying her as she browsed the displays. She could feel him mentally stripping her naked, molesting her with those gnarled and rough fingers. She made sure her back was to him before biting her lip and gripping the hem of her skirt to keep from rubbing the ache that threatened to consume her.

Glancing down at the display case in front of her cause her breath to catch in her throat. Grimm dildo vibrators of all shapes and sizes were on display. She imagined each of them stretching her wide and forcing her to cum until she was numb from the pleasure.

"Fuck me…," she moaned as she rushed towards the back, her breathing heavy and hot as she pushed open the bathroom stall door and dropped onto the seat. She pulled her soaked panties off and hung them over the door frame to dry before reaching between her legs. As soon as her fingers touched the lips of her drenched pussy she was lost.

Her moans were loud, no longer caring who heard her, as she rubbed her clit hard and fast. The sounds that her body made as she dug her fingers inside were sloppy and wet as her fluids dropped from her hand onto the floor. She could feel her orgasm building inside of her, heat blossoming from within as it spread from her womanhood throughout the rest of her body.

Fluids splashed all over the door and floor as she felt her orgasm erupt from her body. Legs shaking, she cried out in bliss as convulsions took control of her body. So numb to the outside world was she that her mind didn't register the sound of the bathroom door opening.

It took her a few moments of labored breathing to catch her breath and for her eyes to regain normal vision, but as soon as they did she almost wished they hadn't. Two cocks hung through the holes on either side of her, one as black as dark chocolate and the other white. She realized with a shock that she had entered the exact stall that she had written about, the one where she had seen the woman take cock after cock as she wished she was in her place. Now, she was.

"C'mon, sweetie," came a deep voice from her right, belonging to the white cock. "We saw you enter and the whole store heard ya. We know what you need and we've got 'em ready for ya. Don't leave us hangin' sweetheart."

"Maybe she's just a little shy," came the black cock's owner. "Give her a moment to warm up to the idea. I bet you as soon as she's ready she'll… oh FUCK that's the ticket!"

Weiss had taken the man's entire cock in her mouth, amazed at how quickly he got hard as she felt him slowly grow until he was pushing at the edge of her throat. Teasingly, she pressed her ass against the white cock, grinding on it as he too got hard.

"Fuck yeah, sweetheart. That's what I like. Grind that needy cunt ok daddy's cock. Holy shit, man, she's fuckin' drenched over here. She needs this bad!"

Weiss felt the cock pull back and reposition, the tip pressing against her entrance as it teased her. With a hearty grunt and a rough thrust, he sunk deep into her, knocking the breath out of her as he slammed against her womb. Gasping loudly, her fingers clawed at the stall's wall as the man rammed her cunt repeatedly. Instinctively, her mouth found the first cock once more and began bobbing up and down on it.

"You think that's wet, just wait until you feel this mouth of hers. I've never felt anything like it!"

The feeling of being fucked from both ends had her mind swimming in ecstasy. It wasn't long until she was cumming again, both her pussy and lips squeezing their respective cocks as Weiss forced the orgasms from the men. The flood or semen in her pussy and mouth nearly made her black out as she struggled to gulp down every last drop of cum.

The two men backed away, their cocks spilling their seed onto the floor as they slipped from her used holes. Weiss fell to her knees, utterly exhausted yet satisfied as she tried to regain her strength. Looking back at the hole she noticed movement and heard the shuffle of feet. Before she could figure out what was going on another cock took the place of the first, this one knotted and shaped much like a dogs.

'A-A faunus?!'

Her eyes twinkled with desire and her mouth watered even more than before as she leaned forward and accepted the next offering.

Time seemed to blur as Weiss lost track of time. She lost count of how many cocks used her and left their load. At some point she must have blacked out. She woke to the shopkeeper prodding her with the stick end of a mop. Looking around she observed the aftermath of the gloryhole orgy. Cum dripped from the holes in the walls of the stall, covering the floor in a thick and sticky mess. She noticed fresh stains all over her outfit and could only imagine the state of her makeup.

"I've got a fresh set of clothes for you, ma'am," the man informed her as he pointed next to the sink. "You might want to wash up a bit as well. I've never seen anybody take that many cocks in one night. You must have needed it bad."

"I did," Weiss replied before pausing. "Did…Did you say night? What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning. I'd hurry up if I were you. A young student like you could get in trouble if she's late for class."

Weiss scrambled for the sink, quickly washing up as best as she could before dressing and rushing out of the store.

"Weiss! Where've you been?! And what's that smell?" Ruby began pestering as Weiss quietly but quickly sat next to her teammate in the classroom.

"If you all are still wanting to talk about my diary after class, Ive got a story that NEEDS to be added to its pages," Weiss responded, smiling slyly. "What do you say? You all interested?"


	92. Junior's Revenge

_Yang goes out clubbing and had a great time. The music was loud, the drinks were great, and her body was hot and sweaty from dancing. On her way back yang stumbles a bit getting on the train as she's pretty tipsy. She holds onto a pole to balance herself and closes her eyes to rest them. She doesn't see the group of guys surrounding her, or eyeing her up in her short black skirt and white tube top. But she does feel all their hands when they start groping her._

Between the thumping music that rocked her to her core and the mass of sweaty bodies grinding up against her from all sides Yang barely noticed her scroll vibrating between her tits where she had stashed it earlier that night. Digging it out she checked the caller I.D. before answering drunkenly while elbowing her way towards the exit to hear better.

"Rubes! Where're ya at, sis? I thought you were going to be right back with more shots."

Stepping out into the cool night air sent a shiver down her spine and caused goose bumps to rise along her exposed legs and arms. Her thin-material white tube top did little to hide her nipples as the perked up and poked out, and her black micro-mini shirt offered just as much protection from the chill as her top, especially due to the fact that she'd chosen not to wear anything on underneath. Crossing one arm over her breasts she quickly realized that she hadn't caught a single word Ruby had said.

"What was that? I just got outside, the music was too loud to hear you."

"Ugh, Yang," Ruby's high-pitched voice groaned from the other end of the line, "I just said that we left two hours ago! We told you that the cab had arrived and was threatening to leave without us. You told me that you were the muscle of the team and could take care of yourself."

Yang groaned as her foggy memories swam around. Sucking in a deep breath to try to clear her head she hailed a cab and hopped in.

"Alright, I'm on my way back... how pissed is Blake?"

"TELL THAT SKANK SHE'S SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" Blake's angry, slurred yelling sounded from Ruby's end of the phone.

"You know how she gets when she drinks," Ruby replied to her sister with a nervous laugh. "Please hurry and get back quickly! Weiss is trying to keep her calm with fish and chips but we're starting to run short."

"Gotcha." Hanging up she got the driver's attention. "Take me to the nearest subway station as quick as possible... and QUIT STARRING AT MY TITS! Pervert."

Minutes later she was stumbling her way through the open doors of an awaiting subway train, tripping in her black stilettos and catching herself on a nearby pole to keep from face planting into some stranger's crotch. As the doors closed behind her she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Almost there," she mumbled to herself as the world around her swam in and out of focus. Using the pole to hold herself up, she rested her temple on the cool metal and closed her eyes. "Definitely should t have had those last three drinks."

As the doors closed and the train started moving Yang let herself be rocked gently side to side as her body slide slowly lower and lower. So content was she that she didn't notice the excited whispering or the eyes wandering up her long legs and under her skirt that her leaning body allowed for a full on view of her womanhood. Footsteps approaching and surrounding her brought her attention back to her surroundings.

'This would be interesting if I weren't so drunk,' Yang thought to herself as she noticed six pairs of feet surround her. 'Then again, I didn't wear any underwear for a reason.'

"You okay there, Blondie?" Asked a surprisingly familiar voice. Glancing up and taking a moment to focus on the face, Yang had to blink to be sure her booze-addled brain was seeing who she thought she was seeing.

"Junior? Ssshhhit... hic... how long hasss it been sinccce I kicked... hic... your ass?"

"Too damn long," Junior replied as his eyes wandered down Yang's neckline to her low cut tube top, finally settling on her very pronounced cleavage. "Seems like you've had one too many Strawberry Sunrises."

"Or not enough, right Miltia?" Asked a snobby girl in a white dress.

"Definitely, Melanie," Miltia Malachite replied as she adjusted her dark red dress.

"So, Blondie, couldn't help but notice things are seeming a bit breezy for you tonight," Junior grinned wickedly as the twins each smacked an ass cheek hard enough to force a gasp from Yang's lips. "You really should be more careful when wearing such a revealing outfit. You never know who might try and take advantage of you in such a state."

Two slender fingers gently probed her womanhood, quickly becoming slick with her juices. A few quick thrusts as well as a few flutter fingers sent a shiver down her spine before the fingers were quickly pulled out.

"Geez Melanie, look at how wet she is."

"She's such a slut, Miltia. I bet she was HOPING someone would rape her like this."

"Now girls, it's not rape if she enjoys it," Junior laughed as he cupped Yang's chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes as she desperately tried to convince him that she wasn't enjoying one bit of it. "I've been waiting a long time to get you back for last time, Blondie. It took me a long while to get my club back up and running properly, and when I saw you and your little friends of all people there tonight I knew I had to give you the owner's hospitality. C'mon boys and girls. Time we had some fun."

Junior straightened to his full height as the twins took turns smacking Yang's ass, giggling with glee as her cheeks jiggled between slaps. Yang bit her lip, desperate to keep from moaning as she silently cursed her stupid spanking kink. She could already feel how wet she had become when a strange scent caught her attention. Opening her eyes she saw a thick shaft standing erect inches from her face.

"Wha-What the f-f-fuck," Yang stammered between smacks to her ass as she eyeballed the throbbing, mushroom-headed monster in front of her. She tried to pull her face back, to escape his musky scent only to feel a round hand grip her hair and pull her right back into it.

"What do you think, slut? Ever seen one this big before? I bet you can't wait to get a taste. Tell you what; ask like a good little girl and I'll let you taste my men's as well."

Junior rubbed Yang's face against his sack, shoving her nose between his balls as Miltia began digging into her purse while Melanie began fingering Yang's cunt to loosen her up. Yang tried to keep from moaning out loud as she struggled to keep from inhaling Junior's scent. Head swimming with pheromones and booze Yang finally succumbed to her urges and let out a loud groan.

"Holy shit, boss, check it out! The bitch just came like a desperate whore," one of Junior's henchmen cried out excitedly.

Legs shaking, Yang sank down to the floor in a puddle of her own juices. Huffing deeply, she grasped the pole to keep from fully collapsing. With the help of the henchmen, Yang slowly got back on her feet. Grinning menacingly Junior circled around her while the twins did the same. Spreading her feet wide apart with his own he pressed his cock against her soaked pussy and slowly forced himself inside of her.

Yang moaned loudly as inch but thigh inch squeezed its way inside of her. With one final thrust Junior's cock rammed against her womb, knocking the air from her lungs. Before she could catch her breath, however, Melanie shoved something long, thick, and red in her mouth.

"How do you like our toy?" Melanie gloated as Yang gagged. "Miltia and I usually take turns using this strapon on each other, but tonight we plan on taking turns using it on you."

"Melanie is gonna get it all lubed up for me before I use it on your ass," Miltia laughed.

Yang barely heard them over the pounding of her heart and Junior's grunting begins her as he thrusted into her cunt roughly. Behind the twins the henchmen cheered on, one even had his own cock out as he stroked it gleefully. Between him jerking off to her being raped, the twins brutally fucking her face with a toy, and Junior raping her cunt as if she were nothing more than a fucktoy for his convenience, Yang could feel another orgasm building up and threatening to ravage her body.

'Why?' Yang thought you herself. 'I'm... My body is... it's enjoying this. Why am I enjoying this? Am I that fucked up? Oh gods... I'm so close... if they don't stop soon I think I'll... I'll...'

She closed her eyes, desperate to block out everything around her. Desperate to be back at the school with Ruby, with Weiss... and Blake. She heard grunting and could fee Junior quickening his pace. Aware of what that meant she tried to cry out, to beg him not to do it. But all that came out was her pitiful moans around the twins' dildo as it slid in and out of her lips.

"Here... I... cummmm!"

Yang's eyes went wide as a flood of hot cum poured into her cunt, filling her until it oozes out around Junior's cock. The warm sensation of being full as well as the knowledge that she'd just been violated pushed her body over the edge as a second orgasm ravaged her body and left her a twitched mess held up only by Junior's cock and the twins' toy.

As Junior pulled out with a wet sucking sound, Yang fell to the floor once more.

"Alright boys the twins get next go around with her ass and cunt, but feel free to use that pretty mouth of hers until you're completely satisfied. Oh, and be sure to take plenty of pics. I want to look back on this someday, maybe even use them for leverage."

Hours later Yang stumbled into the dorm room, dried cum staining her lips and skirt as she made her way to the bathroom to clean up. As she washed herself off at the sink her scroll buzzed with a message from an unknown number. Opening it up she read...

"Thanks for a fun night, Blondie. If you don't want these pics leaked to your school then I suggest you come back by tomorrow night."

A few more messages, mostly photos of her being raped, appeared on the screen followed by one last message.

"Oh, and be sure to bring your friends. I'm sure they'd love to become acquainted with your new job. - J"


	93. A Bet

_Ruby and Weiss compete to see who can bone the most students at beacon_.

Ruby was confident that she was going to win her bet with Weiss. She couldn't believe that Weiss had even challenged her to a race, her semblance was gonna make this a piece of cake. They settled on a three hour time limit, and as they counted it down, Ruby took off sprinting down the hall leaving a huge trail of rose petals. Ruby zoomed through the halls, to the first lace she could think to find someone. As she burst through the doors of the Cafeteria she pinned Nora to a table and ripped her own clothes off as she pressed their lips together.

"Nora! I need you to Fuck me so I can win a bet with Weiss!!" Ruby quickly spoke as she struggled to undo Nora's pants.

"Say no more, get ready!" Nora ripped open the front of her shorts and pushed her already hard 6 inches into Ruby.

Ruby Moaned out as she felt her pussy stretch around the cock. Nora Pulled their lips back together to silence the needy team leader, and held onto her hips for leverage. Nora readied herself and began pounding into Ruby as fast and rough as she could. She Jack-hammered Ruby's frame, and her eyes started to roll as her body shook from the intense fucking. Nora came soon after, flooding Ruby's insides and leaving them gasping into each other."Thanks Nora! If I win this I'll be sure to pay you back!"

Ruby sped off with her semblance once again, leaving Nora exhausted and still partially naked in the middle of the Cafeteria. As Ruby sped through the halls on the hunt for another quick fuck, she doubled back as she saw Professor Goodwitch's office door propped open. Ruby Curiously poked her head inside to see the buxom professor slouched in her chair staring at her computer screen, a deep blush across her face. She had one hand slid through the opening in her top slowly massaging her breasts, while the other was hidden beneath the desk as a low buzzing was heard. Ruby smiled wickedly as she burst into the room and closed the door behind her.

In an instant, Ruby was behind the desk and straddling her Professor's lap. Ruby put a single finger to Glynda's lips to suppress her shock and surprise."It seems like you need this as much as i do, Professor~"Ruby used the same finger to play with herself, making a big show of moaning in Glynda's ear, before placing the finger back on her lips and using her other hand to slowly start playing with the vibrator currently buried inside of Glynda's pussy.

Glynda gladly took the cum covered finger into her mouth and moaned against it as she started to roll her hips against the toy. She used one hand to hold Ruby close as her other toyed with her cum soaked pussy. as both of their moans began to increase Glynda suddenly stopped.

She opened one of the drawers in her desk and removed a long double sided dildo. She carried the toy and ruby to the soft carpeting in front of her desk. She let Ruby lie down first before replacing her vibrator with one end of the dildo and lined the other up with Ruby."If I'm going to have sex with a student, we might as well enjoy it equally~" Glynda pushed the other end in and they both began to slowly descend down the toy until their clits rubbed against each other and made both women squeal out in pleasure. they began to toy with each others sensitive spots, locking eyes as they rolled their hips against one another. eventually amounting in them both coming to a climactic and gushing orgasm.

Ruby took a moment to recover before she gazed at the clock on Glynda's desk and saw that an hour and a half had already gone by. She struggled to her feet and pulled her end of the toy out. as she waddled her way out of the room she made sure to close the door behind her before sprinting into her semblance, she new one person who would for sure be willing to fuck her, and she screamed her name as she burst through the door of her room."Coco!! I need you to-" Ruby was cut off by the familiar feeling of her personalized collar latching around her neck. Coco was ready for her, already in her full dominatrix lingerie as she pulled on Ruby's personal leash and held her by the chin.

"I know exactly why you are here, little pup~ The beds all ready for you so lay down and let me do ll the work" Ruby melted into her dominant's arms. it was comforting having someone take the lead besides her for once today. She let herself spread out on the bed familiar with how the soft sheets felt against her skin. She felt comforted and turned on as Coco attached each of her limbs to the restraints peaking out of the four corners of the Queen sized bed. Ruby even moaned lightly as she felt Coco take a pair of scissors and cut all of her clothing off of her body. She giggled as she felt Coco trace her fingers all over her naked exhausted body, but was quickly confused when she noticed something new in the room. A large Television mounted to the ceiling above the bed was currently off, and Ruby was certain it wasn't there the last time she was tied down here.

"Uhmm….Mistress? When did you get a TV above your bed?"

Coco cuddled up next to her little submissive, and giggled as she casually played with one of Ruby's nipples.

"Isn't it nice?~ Weiss got it for me so she could show you why i was expecting you~"

Coco turned on the TV to show a Live feed of the RWBY team dorm room. Weiss was currently being loudly spit-roasted by Pyrrha and Emerald as the room was filled with naked and cum soaked students from all over the school. Yang and Blake were dripping with sweat and catching their breath before they made their way to the back of the line that stretched off camera. Neo and Cinder were eagerly waiting at the foot of the bed, and Ruby could see Velvet, Ilia, Penny, Kali, Raven, and even Nora Eagerly waiting for their chance to fuck the heiress. As Pyrrha and Emerald gave a few final thrusts, Weiss's mouth and pussy were flooded with cum and she collapsed onto the bed. the two girls removed themselves from the scene and caught their breathe as the counter in the corner of the screen rolled over to say Twenty-Four. Weiss gave a final wink to the camera as she beckoned the next two over to her and Coco turned off the TV. "Weiss said that as long as i kept you here until your little bet was over, I could whatever i pleased with you~Don't be too hard on yourself little pup, you tried your hardest, and that deserves it's own reward~"Coco straddled Ruby as she proudly presented the new gold vibrating strap the had gotten. Coco pulled on her pet's leash as they pressed their bodies together. Coco had ideas and plans for the rest of the weekend, and Ruby wasn't complaining. Sometimes it's okay to lose a bet~


	94. Leadership Test

_Winter decides to test the capability of Ruby, not sure she trusts the younger girl's ability to lead. If Ruby can win a spar, she can do whatever she want with Winter, but if Ruby loses, she will step down as leader. Ruby wins and decides it's a good time to test the full ability of her semblance, by vibrating her hands and see what reactions Winter has._

Winter wanted to make sure that her sister's team was worth having her on it. Yang seemed perfectly good as a brute force, and there was inherent value in Blake's deception skills, but Ruby baffled her. This bubbly, childish, somehow perpetually cheery little brat was supposedly the team's leader? Winter made her feelings known, and Weiss suggested a spar to prove Ruby's worth as a leader. Winter pondered why her sister was so quick to jump to Ruby's defense but she accepted the challenge none the less. She took up position across from the silver-eyed scythe wielder and took a reflexive position. The spar began...

...and in an instant it was over. Ruby was faster than anything Winter had ever seen. In the blink of an eye, Ruby had undone Winter's belt, used it as an improvised pair of cuffs behind her back, disarmed the older woman, and sent her flying towards the opposite wall. Winter was dumb-founded as she pulled herself to her knees. Ruby stood with a devious smile, leaning on her opponents weapon like a cane, not ten feet from Winter. The elder Schnee chuckled.

"I suppose i see what purpose you serve on your team, and though I am not aware of any *leadership* skills that you posses, i will admit defeat. Would you kindly undo my binds so that i may shake the victors hand?" Winter straightened herself up to a more respectful position as Ruby sneered.

She threw both weapons to the side and slowly sauntered over to her soon to be submissive, squatting in front of her and cupping her chin in one hand."You know Winter, I can see that good looks run in your family, but so does being rudely dismissive of people who hold power over you.~ would you like to see the'Leadership Skills' that won your sister over?"

Winter felt her heart begin to race, she had never had someone take this tone with her before, no even those ranked above her. She felt something stir inside her as the energy that poured out of Ruby, seeped into her core. She couldn't even hazard a reply, weakly nodding her head in Ruby's hand.

"Wonderful! You're gonna love this trick, i guarantee it.~"As Ruby retracted her hand she held it in-front of Winter's eyes. slowly it began to vibrate, the air around it shifting, and the faint scent of Rose petals filling the air. She traced a vibrating digit around the structure of Winter's face, gently brushing her lips before venturing further down.

Winter could not help her reactions, closing her eyes and catching a soft moan as Ruby passed over the sensitive are of her neck. She felt her head spinning as her body was pulsed with vibrations from her victor's hand. Ruby positioned herself behind winter leaning her new submissive against her and whispering into her ear.

"Let's see~~~~ Weiss always loves it when I roll her slutty nipples between my fingers, do you think it run's in the family? Or maybe your sides will give me some more moans out of you.~ I do love the face you're making as I claim you.~"

Winter was nearly Putty leaning against her dominant, Her legs subtly shifting apart as Ruby wiggled her hand through the fabric of her top and lightly played with her chest. The vibrations were making her moans shaky and struggled as she fought between controlling herself and giving in to the carnal pleasure she was experiencing. Her bound hands found little to hold onto, clutching at Ruby's cloak as a second hand traveled beneath the tacticians waistline.

Winter's moans reached a high pitch as a vibrating finger coasted over her pussy. She felt how wet she was against Ruby's skin struggled into her form, pushing her body closer to cumming. Winter's had masturbated countless times before, but the domineering power that Ruby emitted as she dragged her towards her first orgasm was intoxicating.Winter was panting now in between pleads to her Mistress. She stared with hooded lids as Ruby's hands buzzed over her most sensitive area's and she could feel her self so close to cumming!

Before ruby Stopped Vibrating and removed both her hands.

"Nononono, Please Ruby i was so close please keep going, I'll do anything!"

Ruby Pulled Winter's Head to the side and bit down on her neck, rolling her tongue and creating a deep purple hickey and Winter's flawless skin.

"I want you to submit to me.~ Do as I say, when I say it. Accept me as your new leader and I'll make you cum whenever I please.~"

Winter jumped at the chance, not worrying about status or rank, only concerned with her new Mistress fucking her for the foreseeable future.

'Yes! Yes! Ruby, I'll do whatever you please, you are my leader and I will follow you anywhere, please let me cum please!!!!~"

Ruby, satisfied with her toys answer, resumed vibrating her hands and sent Winter right over the edge. Winter came hard, her usually pressed and perfect white pants made dark as she rode out wave after wave of her orgasm. She collapsed into Ruby and felt her consciousness fade as Ruby hoisted her in her arms. She could tell that this was going to be a more extended visit than she had originally expected.~


	95. Forget Trick give me Treat

_Neo loves Halloween, but she's not interested in candy. She puts on her skimpiest, sluttiest costume and heads on down to a faunus neighbourhood, listens for the sound of a big party, knocks on the door and then she gets down on her knees, opens her mouth and waits for her "treat". Usually she only needs to visit one house since they just drag her inside and call more friends to keep her busy all night_

Some girls thought that it was cheating that Neo knew where they gave out the biggest, longest, kink sized candy bars on Halloween, but she couldn't help that they didn't do their research~ So when she knocked on the door to the massive house, mouth open, dressed as Catwoman, the men on the other side knew exactly what the pocket slut was looking for, grabbing her by the pigtails she decided to wear and dragging her thicc, jiggly ass inside.

Thrown over the back of a couch, bent over with her massive, latex covered ass high up in the air, free for the men to smack and spank as they liked, Neo found herself in heaven. The reason she came to this house every Halloween was their extra large candy bars and right now, they were currently being rubbed all over her pretty little face.

Neo's tongue hung out of her mouth as multiple massive, thick, veiny, musky, steaming hot faunus horse cocks rubbed and slapped against her beautiful features, her senses flooded by pure, masculine, stinky cock meat as they took turns pressing their heavy, sweaty sacks against her little nose. Neo couldn't even tell up from down as she was drowned in the deliciously musky sacks the men pushed against her lips, leaving her no choice but to lovingly kiss every cock and nut she could reach, those long bitchbreakers rubbing up and down all over her face, long enough to rest their sacks against her mouth and chin while dripping sticky, smelly precum in her styled hair.

"I told you this little slut would show up!" One of the men laughed, giving that shiny, latex covered bubble booty a nice, hard, loud smack, mauling her cheek with a massive hand."I swear it's every Halloween she shows up turnin' tricks for treats!"

Neo could only squeal delightedly as she was pushed forward by the spank into another man's hairy danglers, giving her an excuse to slurp up a pair of furry, sweaty, musky nuts into her mouth and start slurping like it was the sweetest candy in the world, her tongue swirling and and sloshing his nuts around her tiny mouth while looking up at the men who were still slapping their own, flat tipped, beastly cocks against her face.

The men behind her were getting impatient, spanking and mauling the tiny pocket pussy's bouncy ass was fun, some men squishing their cocks between her slippery, covered cheeks for a nice warm hotdog, laughing and recording as she twerked and bounced her ass for every cock put between her cheeks, her twin globes of bubble butt clapping as she twerked her hips for the hung as fuck men, but they wanted more~

One man lost his patience and grabbed Neo's cheeks with both hands, digging his thumbs into the seem of those skin tight pants and ripping a hole in them right where her adorable little pink pucker was. She wasn't wearing panties, obviously, so the men wasted no time taking pictures of the dumb slut bent over and twerking for them, some men even fingering her ass like a stress relief toy, her squeals only getting louder and louder as more men walked through the door.

Suddenly, Neo's face was yanked back from the man's sack by her pigtails, long strings of saliva connecting her lips to the man's balls , a stray pube sticking to her glossy lips. She couldn't help but smile sweetly up at the man as he lined his massive, faunus horse cock up with her tiny mouth, smashing and smushing the precum dripping tip against her mouth before spearing inside with one fast, brutal, violent thrust.

Neo gagged and choked lewdly, the man's saliva slick sack slapping against her chin as he yanked out and slammed back in, uh=sing her pretty little pigtails like a pair of bitchbars to furiously slam his cock in and out of Neo's tiny throat. The pace was brutal, violent, blisteringly fast, and Neo was fucking loving every second~! Loud, wet, nasty gagging and slapping filled the room as one man got up behind her and lined up his own cock with her absolutely tiny little pink pucker, his flat tip slamming and knocking on her backdoor, demanding he be let inside, the beastly shape not made for fucking a woman so small.

Finally, the man had enough and grabbed her hips, yanking her tiny body back as hard as he could while forcing his cock forward, slamming into Neo's ass balls deep in one, quick thrust. Neo could do nothing but cum all over herself and squeal in pleasure, still choking on a man's cock while she was fucked by a cock way too big for her.

Both men only cared for their own pleasure, her latex covered booty getting slapped and spanked by the man using her asshole like a cheap toy, her cheeks slapping against his hips with loud, lewd, meaty claps as more men lined up behind him, ready for the chance at fucking the little slutty kitty cosplayer.

The man between Neo's lips suddenly snarled and slammed home, busting inside her throat and shooting his cum directly into her stomach, yanking free just long enough for two men to grab a ponytail each, forcing Neo to look up as two smelly, freshly worked out horse cocks slapped and rubbed against her drooling, tear dripping face, both of them slipping past her lips to fuck her mouth at the same time, her cheeks bulging as she was overwhelmed by the sweaty fucksticks.

Too bad for Neo that it gave the men behind her a new idea. As the man using her ass finally came himself, slamming balls deep and cumming inside, he yanked back out, leaving Neo's previously cute little asshole a gaping, cum leaking mess, perfect for two men to line up together and slam in as for as they could go.

Neo could only give a wide eyed squeal of pleasure and pain, cumming and shaking while she was used like a true cumdumpster. Holy fuck, she loved Halloween~


	96. Happy Wife, Happy life!

"Now Honey, what did we say about all work and no play~?" Kali purred deeply as she pushed her massive husband back and onto the couch, the cushions catching his fall as the busty MILF of a kitty cat ran her hands down his chest and onto his crotch, pawing and rubbing along the new tent in his trousers with a loving care reserved for the man she loved."You promised that tonight was date night~ And I promised that you'd get some desert after we went out~"

Kali wasn't lying when she said tonight was date night, as a matter of fact, she was all dolled up and pretty for their dinner tonight, her hair made up, her face touched up with make up, a smooth, tight, silken little cocktail dress that just hugged all her motherly curves, most of all the absolutely voluptuous swell of her wide, child barring hips and the the two, round, bouncy, squishy mountains of bubbly booty behind her.

"Though maybe my Hubby needs me to spoil his dinner~" With a quick, practiced move born from experience, the man's cock sprung free from his pants the moment Kali wanted it to, grabbing the man by the base of his sweaty, thick, beastly cock with a teasing grin.

"K-Kali, this meeting is very important, I'm sorry I forgot about tonight but-" Ghira was interrupted by the sight of his beautiful wife turning around and bending over, her already tight dress straining to to hold itself together around the plump cheeks trying to spill out of it.

"Ghiirrra~" The kitty MILF teased,"I even wore your favorite dress for tonight~ Don't you wanna know what I wore underneath~?" The motherly Belladonna reached back and ever so slowly teased her dress up the swell of her massive cheeks, up her thicc, juicy, velvety soft thighs, and rubbing the soft fabric up the man's cock as she pressed her famed bubble booty against his hairy, throbbing, musky cock. "Come on Hubby, you promised~"

Ghira could only groan in defeat the moment he realized that he wasn't getting out of the date, but to be fair, a loss to his lovely, beautiful, slutty wife wasn't exactly the defeat most thought it was. Especially after what she did next.

With a lusty purr, Kali slid the little cocktail dress up past her absolutely massive booty, her twin cheeks spilling it with a nice jiggle and bounce against Ghira's already precum dripping cock. As those two globes of wobbly, jello like cheeks rippled and wiggled against his cock, Ghira suddenly realized that a happy wife means a happy life.

Pulling her dress up farther, the slutty, classy, detailed lace lingerie, long dark stockings, and tasteful garter belt was revealed for her Husband to see, her hands sliding down from her dress to her sides, and all the way to her cheeks where she grabbed two handfuls, squeezing and jiggling her own Bellabooty for the man before spreading her ass open for him, showing off her tiny thong that barely hid her cute little pucker and needy, dripping quim.

"At least your big friend knows I'm more important than some stuffy meeting~" With a giggle and a little grin, Kali leaned her ass back and let go of her cheeks at the same time, letting her two globes of jiggly meat clap together, with the man's throbbing, angry, sweaty cock in between them. Even a man as hung as him could barely poke out the top between Kali's cheeks, her hungry booty sandwiching his cock in a warm soft vice of pure slutty goodness.

And what better show of her credentials as the teacher at the prestiges School of Beacon's twerking class then to start bouncing and twerking her hips right there with Ghira's cock between her cheeks~? Her fat ass jiggling and bouncing as it lewdly jerked the man off, his throbbing cock practically leaking precum down her crack as she reached back to pull her ass apart again, just to let them clap back together around his cock.

"Oh yes~! Oh Hubby~! Keep fucking my ass~!" Kali teased like the naughty kitty in heat she was, getting into her little dance and letting her hips do most of the talking, her ass clapping and bouncing against the man's hips while her cheeks slapped together around the man's cock.

Ghira couldn't take it, grabbing his wife by the hips and turning them around, pushing her face into the cushions to really pound his cock between her massive cheeks like a wild animal. Damn her. She always knew how to push him just far enough.

The man's cock hooked up underneath Kali's thong as he grabbed, groped, and mauled her cheeks with his massive hands, his dick rubbing directly against his wife's needy little backdoor while she began squealing in delight and excitement.

"Yes~! Cum~! Cum all over my ass~! Paint my asshole with your cum~!" Kali squealed at her snarling husband, practically cumming in her own panties as the man did just that, slamming his hips against her for a final time as he shot load after load of hot, stringy, sticky cum straight up before it splashed down against her ass, pulling back just enough so he could shoot his last spurts right against her pucker.

Ghira knew the drill, dragging the tip of his half hard cock up between Kali's cum covered asscheeks, collecting his still hot cum on the tips of his cock before moving around a pressing it against his wife's waiting lips, letting out a groan as she happily slurped up his cum covered cock, cleaning it with a final loving kiss.

"Now, go get ready or we're going to be late~!" Kali said with a smile, wiping a bit of cum from her glossy lips and making sure her hair was perfect.


	97. The Emerald Saiyan

_So Emerald, I heard that your plan to get Broly to fuck you is by annoying him till he snaps and takes all his frustrations out on your fat ass. How did that work out for you?_

One thing was for certain, Emerald had never worked so hard to get a stud in her life, but could you really blame her when Nora had described every jaw dropping detail about how he fucked her unconscious in just an hour? Every slut in this damn school was trying to find a way into his pants!

But this chocolate slut had a plan, and it was fool proof! Every single day she would make sure to rub agains him in the halls so he could feel every one of her best assets, whenever she could she would'accidentally' drop something right in front of the massive mountain of muscle, bending at the waist to oh so slowly let her mini skirt raise up passed the curve of her massive, jiggly, cocoa colored cheeks and thong, giving him the perfect view of her ass that she knew would drive him crazy~

It didn't stop there either, she would make sure to follow him to the gym each morning to practice all of her best moves exactly in his line of sight~ From stretching, to squats, to yoga, and of course, blasting music through her earphones and twerking her fat ass like she was getting paid to do it~! Emerald knew when she was getting to someone, and he had all the tells of a man holding himself back, right down to some very sext growls under his breath, and always looking just a bit meaner when she pulled off something extra slutty for him.

What the bubble booty slut never really noticed, however, was the way his eyes would shine a soft gold whenever she really got on his nerves.

Everything was going as planned, but Emerald was never really a patient slut, a patient thief yes, but she couldn't hold herself back if it meant she was gonna get fucked by such a handsome stud. So at lunch time, Emerald made her move.

Broly sat down at the cafeteria table with a silent scowl while eating his meal, the many plates of food filling the entire table just to feed the massive beast of a young man. He was really starting to get annoyed with all the scantily clad women constantly getting in the way of him and his training, the long nights of waking up to a knock at his dorm room door just to find some women practically drooling while dressed in nothing but lingerie was getting old.

Broly was a red blooded, young, sexually active man. He wasn't stupid. He knew what they wanted. And one of them had been going above and beyond to put her body in his face every chance she got. She had dark skin and green hair, and she had a butt so big that he couldn't help but wonder where she got pants to fit her. Though, considering she barely wears anything but shorts that look like thongs and skirts that definitely couldn't hide her ass, maybe she didn't find clothes that fit her.

It didn't matter, not when the only thing on his mind for the last week had been that thicc, round, jiggly ass she had. And that annoyed him to no end. He couldn't train when all he was doing was imagining using her slutty body like he did Nora on the first day, the sounds she'd make when he finally-

"You don't mind if I sit here, right~?" Emerald cut off the warriors thought as she cooed into his ear, plopping her massive, squishy, warm, cushy ass right into his lap like she belonged there, leaning back into his torso with her legs crossed. She was small, very small compared to him, maybe not like Neo or Nora, but she barely reached the man's perfect pecks. With a little wiggle of her ass, Emerald got comfortable, loving the masculine scent of the massive man all around her, feeling his muscle tense and move like steel wires all coiled together."A big guy like you, I bet you can't even feel little ol' me~"

With a smug grin, the dark-skinned beauty reached forward and plucked a piece of bacon off the man's plate and gave it a nibble, slowly, sensually, firmly grinding and rubbing her massive bubble butt side to side in his lap. And holy shit, it felt like she was sitting on a wooden log~! Squished right between her cheeks, so close to her needy holes was her prize, and it was fucking huge~! She could feel every single throb and vein through his pants as she slowly built a rhythm up, hotdogging the massive beastly man through his clothes as he sat ramrod straight.

Emerald knew she finally had the man where she wanted him, he didn't make a single noise as his cock grew even harder, practically doubling in size from his half hard state, and the chocolate slut could feel her own panties getting wet as it felt like if he got any harder he would lift her off his lap with his cock alone~! Gods, he was so fucking huge~!!

"What's the matter Broly~? What's this giant thing poking my butt~?" Emerald teased, leaning forward against the table so he could look down at her absolutely juicy, thicc, plump ass wiggling in his lap around his clothes covered cock. Maybe he wasn't as in control as Nora said, either way, she was gonna get this cock inside her ass, today~! Eagerly twerking her ass up and down in his lap to really drive home why she was sitting there. "Already so hard~? Am I too much for y-"

Emerald stopped the moment she looked over her shoulder at the massive, silent, seething stud, her grin falling from her face as the man looked at her with a cold anger that was both chilling and hot as fuck at the same time. She noticed that his eyes changed color, something she didn't know was something he could do, and, uh, did he look bigger..?

As his hair slowly grew a little wilder, his shoulders broadening, his muscles growing more and more pronounced, Emerald realized that she never actually knew what the massive man's semblance was, but from the looks of things, she was about to find out.

It was only the sound of the man's chair straining to hold his new mass that Emerald realized that the clothes covered cock in his pants had kept growing passed what she thought Nora had described, his usually baggy pants now strained from the massive, thick, scary spire tenting his pants and pressing hard between her cheeks. Emerald loved when men got angry with her, but even she had to admit that a furious Broly was something a bit more frightening then she thought it'd be.

Suddenly Emerald felt a lot more small and vulnerable when the man had seemingly stopped growing, his deep, masculine grunts and breaths showing just how hard he was holding himself back, even if his golden eyes showed off his animalistic needs.

"U-Um, sorry, maybe I got a bit carried awa-AH!" Emerald was trying to remove herself from the clearly angry man's lap when she suddenly found herself bent over the cafeteria table with a giant hand pushing her face down against the surface, the massive mitt grabbing the back of her head and forcing her face down and her massive jiggly ass up high. It all happened so suddenly, quicker then she thought such a huge guy could move, the way he got up so fast that his seat was sent flying to the ground behind him as he stood up to his new massive height, a full head and shoulders taller then the already absolutely massive man usually was. A height that Emerald realized wasn't just taller, but bigger in every way, including the man's hot, thick, steel hard cock."O-Okay, I'm sorry, I was just trying to have some fun~!"

The stud only replied with a deep, animalistic snarl as he eyed her massive, round, twin globes of wobbly chocolate ass with searing golden eyes. If this fucking slut wanted to get fucked so bad, the slut that was known around school to even him as a pain loving anal whore, who was he to deny her such a request? With another snarl, Broly ripped the chocolate beauties panties and skirt off her body like tissue paper, throwing the ripped cloth in some random direction before reaching down to pull his own absolutely massive, throbbing, musky, veiny, wrist thick, actually steaming hot fuckstick free from his pants to slap it down against Emerald ass, laying across her juicy ass and halfway up her lower back, sawing that pillar of meat between her cheeks with a vicious grin.

"H-Hold on, w-will that even fit~?! M-Maybe you should w-wait until I can warm u-up a little~?" Emerald was well known around beacon as a painslut who never backed down from a challenge, but his cock was fucking massive!! It felt like he just laid a baseball bat between her asscheeks!

Lifting her up onto her hands and knees onto the table to get the perfect angle, Broly put that absolutely massive, fat, broad, battering-ram tip of his precum dripping cock against her far too tiny, pre-lubed, tight, clenched little pucker that clearly wasn't big enough to fit the man without some substantial force.

But clearly, that's all that Broly had, pressing the tip of his absolutely monolithic pillar of meat against her little asshole with a snarl while the chocolate buttslut wiggled, thrashed, and squealed in pleasure and pain from the feeling of being stretched beyond belief.

Clearly the two forgot that they were in public as a solid second of silence filled the room before a loud, slutty, desperate squeal of pleasure crashed thoughout the dining hall when Broly suddenly got tired of waiting and slammed his hips forward to stuff half his cock inside the tiny slut's even tinier hole, grabbing her perfect breeding hips even for his size for even better leverage while he yanked and pushed her as deep into her as he could, grunting and gritting his teeth as he fought to fill the little buttslut's chocolate booty.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!" Tears flowed down Emerald's face as she broke out into the sluttiest, most broken expression the school had ever seen her in, her eyes crossed, her tongue hanging out, droll dripping down her chin. And Emerald only got louder as Broly FORCED the rest of his absolutely giant cock into her asshole, his hips smacking against her voluptuous, slutty, thicc, jiggly chocolate ass with a ripple and a clap, his heavy sack slapping against her femcum dripping pussy.

Broly didn't care to let her get used to the feeling, too filled with rage and lust to care about anything else besides ruining the hole he stuffed his cock into as he yanked his slick cock out and slammed it back in just as fast, creating an absolutely blistering fast, brutal tempo that filled the whole hall with loud clapping of his hips against Emerald ass, only drowned out by her loud screams and squeals.

Every thrust made the entire hardwood table rock and bounce, sending glass and plates falling to the floor with a loud crash each time, a pool of femcum and precum forming underneath Emerald's poor, abused asshole on the dining table. Phones and cameras were pulled out to record every second by the gathered crowd, every single second of Emerald brutal, fast, absolutely animalistic anal pounding by the absolutely MASSIVE man behind her.

Every single long, thick, hard, steaming hot, throbbing inch of Broly's massive fuckstick scraped and pounded into Emerald's favorite hole harder and farther then she'd ever been fucked before, his massive, rough, strong hands mauling and groping her massive globe of squishy bubble butt before giving it a nice harsh smack, making her squeal just a little louder for a second. Every second felt like an hour as the green haired buttslut clawed and gripped the hardwood table for dear life, her entire body rocking and shaking with every firm thrust from behind.

"D-Daddy~!! Yesh~!! F-Fuck me more, Daddy~!!" Emerald had never been fucked so hard in her life, her fat cheeks stretched and squished around the man's shaft as it disappeared and claimed her asshole as his personal fuckhole~! Her world was rocking and she couldn't even see straight, the loud banging of the table filling her ears before she was suddenly yanked off the man's cock and thrown over onto her back, too weak to even lift her head as she stared straight up at the ceiling.

"W-Wha~?" She started, before her world was filled with nothing but the cut figure of the young man who still wanted to use her poor, tiny abused asshole. She could feel him grab her juicy thighs and lifting her knees up so her legs were next to her head before getting into position and SLAMMING his cock back into her hole, putting the little broken slut into the deepest, hardest, most brutal mating press she had ever had.

The man slammed his hips up and down like a jackhammer, slamming his pillar down into her asshole over and over again with grunts and snarls that of a breeding animal, his muscles tensing as he used every ounce of strength he had to fuck the little chocolate slut into the table.

Emerald couldn't even remember her name at this point, just licking and kissing the man's muscles every time he slammed into her like she was madly in love with him, not caring in the slightest that she was nothing but a glorified fuck toy for the massive stud.

And apparently, Broly thought so too, lifting up the tiny women and flipping her around to hook his arms under her legs and really use her like a fleshlight, bouncing and jerking her body up and down his dick like a cocksleeve made just for his dick.

"AAAAAHHHH~!!! YESH~!!!" Emerald was seeing stars, barely able to keep herself from cumming over, and over, and over again, squirting all all over herself with every particularly hard thrust from the young man, the whole school could hear the absolute wrecking Emerald's asshole was getting from the wanted stud.

This went on for hours, the young man constantly moving the chocolate beauty's body into every slutty position he wanted, using her her for his own pleasure without a single care for her well being, and finally he put Emerald back to her first position on the tablewanting to see that fat ass jiggle and bounce in his lap again as he got ever closer to his finish. And he was close.

People had been staring on in shock for the solid hours he was using the women, skipping class to watch the absolutely obscene show that no one had ever witnessed before, recording and even self indulging as the women was used by the massive beast that was Broly. And he wasn't done just yet as he grabbed a nice handful of the women's green hair to yank back as he began fucking her even harder then before, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she screamed and squealed herself horse.

Grunting, snarling, and even shouting in pleasure and anger, Broly started slamming into her even faster before finally letting loose his practically boiling hot cum into Emerald asshole, his cum shooting out around his shaft as he let out a loud, masculine snarl of anger and pleasure. Each thick, stringy, gooey shot of cum shot deep into Emerald abused hole, making her already sore voice come out for a final time before she finally fell unconscious her body going limp on Broly's cock as she passed out onto the broken table.

With a harsh tug, Broly yanked his cock free of her gaping hole, a fountain of cum pouring out onto the floor as he admired his work with an almost malicious grin. But with a sigh, he went back to his usual neutral expression, not even looking at the shocked crowd of people as he gathered his things and went on his way, wondering when combat class was starting now that he was late for everything else.

Emerald was still face down on the messy, broken table, unoncsious with her gaping asshole pouring out cum onto the floor, team Rwby and the other girls staring in shock with cold food on their plates, not sure if they should go take a shower together considering they all came in their panties a few times.


	98. Na it's for free

_Some of Beacon's studs were getting pretty sick of Neo's attitude. She may be cheap, but she's just another slut and they got to use all of Beacon's other sluts for free. Why should they pay her when she should be the one grateful to be used like the cocksleeve she is. Starting this month they were just gonna use her tight ass whenever they wanted, it's not like she could so anything about it to complain_

Neo had been merrily skipping down the long, surprisingly empty halls of Beacon with an adorable smile on her face, her absolutely obscene mini skirt flapping up to reveal her lack of panties, something she clearly didn't mind, when all of a sudden she ran face first into something big, solid, and musky. Pulling her face free from the man's crotch, Neo looked up at him with a little pout, clearly annoyed at getting a face full of sweaty man musk, if a little turned on in a weird way.

He was certainly tall, and he was silent as he looked down at her with a bare hint of a smug glare, so with a wink and a shrug, Neo tried walking around him. That was right before she got a repeat of a few seconds ago by shoving her face in another musky crotch. With an even cuter pout and a huff, Neo stomped her foot and looked up at the pair of large, grinning men. She knew they were up to something, she just didn't know what.

She was about to type something on her scroll when she heard a two other men step up behind her, and then another to completely box her in between five, tall, muscular, hung, obviously post work out men and a wall. The worst part was that she could see the throbbing monsters that snaked down their pant legs. Neo was small, but being surrounded by towering mountains of muscle looking to invoke their right to her asshole, well, that made Neo feel small.

With a little gulp, and a worried smile, Neo tried walking between two of the huge men, just to feel a big, string arm hook around her waist and lift her up off the ground with ease, hoisting her up on the man's shoulder before giving her always surprisingly large ass a nice hard smack that echoed through the halls, making her let loose a little squeak of shock and pleasure. No words were said, and Neo didn't even try and wiggle free. She knew what was coming next, she just didn't know if she was worried or excited.

"G-Gnnnnnnhhhhgnngg~!! A-AAAHHHHHH~!!" It had only been an hour since those guys decided to throw Neo face down on a bed and start going to fucking town on her poor, sensitive, absolutely tiny asshole like it was, well, like it was public property~! Sweat dripped down Neo's small body as she violently rocked and bounced on the bed from the pure, raw, angry force the man behind her was using to yank and ram his cock in and out of her, her eyes crossed in pure pleasure as she was help up to stay on her hands and knees while he snarled and fucked her like an animal.

As the loud, wet, blisteringly fast sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, Neo knew in the back of her mind that at least three of the guys who've been using her tiny body like their own personal fleshlight were horse faunus, evident by how rough they had to be to force their cocks into her ass, and the brutal, flat tip that was always just too big to get inside her tight little pucker with without yanking her back into them by her hair.

Speaking of, the man currently rearranging her insides grabbed a fistful of her multi colored hair and yanked her back into his brutal thrusts, his cock slipping in and out of her backdoor with a wet slap of his heavy, swinging nuts against her dripping, red, needy quim following every thrust.

Tears of pleasure poured down Neo's face at the same rate cum poured out past the man's cock and down her juicy thighs, his hips slamming against her massive, round, jiggly pale globes of booty as he slapped her ass with his free hand, red handprints already covering her porcelain pale white cheeks from the other men who already got a turn with her fat ass.

"I hope you don't have plans you little funsized slut, cause we're gonna be here all, night, long!" The man behind her snarled out each word as he slammed his cock into the tiny slut's pretty pink little star for the last few times, finally slamming in balls deep and letting loose a torrent of steaming hit, sticky, gooey cum inside her already sensitive asshole without any restraint, yanking her hair even harder to make sure hi=she felt every singke throbbing and jet of cum shoot inside her already used up asshole.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh~!!!!" Neo could only squeal and scream for the umpteenth time that night, squirting all over the bedsheets, again, as she came harder then she had in months, her legs shaking and losing feeling while droll dripped down her chin.

The man yanked his still throbbing hard cock free with a loud, wet, meaty pop, leaving Neo's tiny pucker gaping open for the multiple loads of cum to drip down her thighs and onto the sheets as he let go of her hair and let her fall down onto the comforter, leaving her gasping and whimpering as two more men got ready for their own turn with her.

Neo could barely even remember her name as one man lifted her up into a perfect full nelson, lining his cock up with her slowly closing asshole before suddenly dropping her down and slamming his hips up, suddenly punching past her ass balls deep and making her squeal just as loud as before, not giving Neo a single second to get used to her new place in life as a cumdumpster for horse cocks.

Through blurred vision, Neo could see another man walk in front of her bouncing body, his voice muffled past the loud clapping of her meaty ass slapping against another man's hips and her own desperate squealing. Neo didn't know what to do, considering she couldn't say anything, and she only just started to black out when she felt something she hadn't even considered.

Suddenly, Neo whole world turned into a white hot pleasure as she screamed and squealed her lungs out, her tongue hanging out as she was used as a cock sleeve by two men at the same time. Not one in each hole, mind you, but by them both slamming their cocks into her abused, far too small, tight as fuck, poor little asshole, both meaty horse cocks slamming in as far as they could go inside her single hole, as hard as they could as if to try and break her beyond repair.

Neo couldn't take it, squirting all over herself with each balls deep slam of the two massive monster bitchbreakers as they stretched her beyond what she's had before, using her as a throw away cocksock while they mauled her breasts and ass with their masculine hands, one biting her shoulder while the other bit and sucked her nipples. She couldn't help that she started passing out just as they both shot her full of their cum, yanking their cocks out and jerking off onto her face before throwing her down on the bed, the last thing she could remember was the feeling of another man slamming balls deep for another round.

Well, that was until she woke up an hour later, with no signs that the men were stopping~


	99. Blind Date

_In a effort to get her to meet new people, Ruby's teammates set her up on a blind date. What they didn't realize was that they set her up with Sienna Khan - who's in heat_

"Yang, can't we just-"

"Nope!" Came the cheerful response. Yang ushered Ruby towards the cafe, practically pushing her down the sidewalk at points.

Yang had been concerned that her sister was becoming a shut in. She hadn't really gone out and met new people in ages, preferring to stay in and tinker or play games. So, without Ruby's awareness, she'd signed her up for a dating app. Now, it was time for her first date.

"But what if I don't like them?" Ruby protested.

"Then you never have to see them again! Come on, Rubes. Tell ya what, if this meetup goes bad, you never have to do another one. Okay?"

"Okay..." Ruby grumbled.

Yang grinned and gave her one more push towards the door."Alright, have fun! Send me a text if you're gonna be out late! If you need me to bust some heads, I'll keep my scroll on me!"

And just like that, Ruby was left to the tender mercies of social interaction.

Sienna Khan didn't get to enjoy herself very often. She spent far too long fighting for the rights of the Faunus, constantly ensnared in political intrigue, violence, infighting, and slander. Every so often, though, she set aside some time for herself.

She made sure that her physical description was unknown to the kingdoms. For every genuine piece of intel they had, there were another hundred sent out to throw them off. As far as they were concerned, she could be tall or short, dark skinned or fair, athletic or fat, and any variety of faunus that existed.

This let her take a week every so often and relax in one of the Kingdoms. This time, she'd chosen Vale.

On the flight in, she'd caught a glimpse of an advertisement for some sort of dating service. It was fast approaching the time of year when she'd need a great deal of'companionship', so she'd decided to sign up.

Now, the dark-skinned tigress glanced over her'date' as she approached the table."Hm. I thought you'd be older. Ruby, right?"

Ruby took in the woman sitting in front of her. The confidently lazy posture, the golden hoops studded through her human ears as well as the tiger ears the pokes above her sideswept dark hair, the striped tattoos visible on her arms and body...

She blushed, turning to leave."Yeah, wow, I shouldn't be here, sorry, sorry, sorrysorrysorry-"

Sienna reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could get too far away."Hold on there, you're just going to leave?"

Without any way to retreat, Ruby reluctantly stepped back towards the intimidating faunus woman."I mean, this wasn't even really my idea! I'm just supposed to be out meeting new people and being social and I thought I'd be meeting someone like me and instead I got someone like you-"

Her eyes widened at the same time that Sienna's narrowed at the verbal misstep."No! Nononononono! I meant like a student or an engineer or a stupid socially awkward dork who should really be leaving now-"

Sienna gave her wrist a casual tug, and Ruby stumbled and dropped neatly into the chair beside her."Calm down, okay? Stop freaking out, it doesn't help anyone. Let's start over. I'm Sienna."

Ruby managed to get control of herself."Uh, hi. So...how was...your day?"

Sienna tilted her head to the side, a smile growing as she looked over the girl beside her."You know, you're pretty cute. Might be just what I needed."

The nervousness came back, and Ruby's eyes widened."What you needed?" Her voice came out as a squeak.

Sienna chuckled."I've been outside of the kingdoms for a long, long time. It's lonely out there. Someone who can help take my mind off that is perfect. Like I said, you're cute."

"Oh. Uh, thanks, I think."

Sienna's arm fell around Ruby's shoulders, pulling the crimsonette closer to her and practically forcing her to lean against the tigress. Ruby didn't particularly mind, though. Sienna had a certain...presence about her.

Abruptly, Ruby felt rather warm. Almost a bit too warm for her cloak, though she didn't take it off.

The waiter arrived shortly afterwords, though, and the early awkwardness of their meeting transitioned smoothly into mealtime chatter.

Over the course of the meal, Ruby grew more at ease with Sienna, who's dominating presence naturally drew the shyer girl towards her.

It was part of her faunus heritage, one of the reasons that she'd become so effective as the leader of the White Fang. She was the Alpha. It was the natural order of things for others to submit to her.

"So, Ruby, anything in particular you want to do after this?"

Ruby was happily pressed into Sienna's side, her earlier misgivings completely forgotten. The next time she saw Yang, she was going to give her a huge hug for making her do this. Sienna was awesome!

"Oh, no, nothing really. I was kinda thinking about maybe heading back to Beacon...unless there was something you wanted to do? Like, get dessert, or see a movie, or...?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty tired." Sienna said. She gave Ruby an inviting look, one that stoked a fire deep in her belly."Maybe you'd like to come and visit my apartment? I could show you around..."

That sounds like a horrible idea, Ruby thought.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ruby said.

Sienna's smile was sharp and primal, the victorious grin of a predator that's cornered her prey."Wonderful. Let's get going..."


	100. Yang and Ruby, A Quest Thing

_Remember how Ruby currently has cute ears and a tail in my quest? Well, Yang has a few scales and a cock. (It's complicated)_

The next day, you had an opportunity. Blake and Weiss were both going to be out of the room for a while doing their own things, which meant that you had an opportunity to do something that you've been meaning to do for a long while now. She'd adapted to the changes that Merlot had forced on all of you really well, though her scales were usually covered up by her jacket and she'd taken to wear slightly looser shorts to avoid having a prominent bulge at her crotch. You'd gotten to experience her, uh, 'addition' once before, but that wasn't exactly a situation where you could really focus. Come to think of it, you don't think you've actually even seen what it looks like other than a few quick glances.

Well, today was the time to change that. You and Yang were going to be alone for at least a couple of hours, and you had a growing, gnawing curiosity inside of you. "Hey, Yang?"

Yang looks over from where she's watching something on her phone. "Yeah, Rubes?"

"Do you wanna...you know, do something fun?" There's still a little bit of weirdness if you really stop and think about what you've asked your sister, but any real reluctance on either of your parts was long, long gone. For her part, Yang immediately tossed her scroll aside. "Hell yeah, I've been waiting for you to make a move for ages. I even bought condoms last week just in case this thing actually works."

You smile, skipping over to give Yang a kiss, one that she returns with a passion that leaves plenty of heat inside of you. She starts tugging off your clothes, and you pull off hers at the same time. Your tail swishes slightly as it's freed from under your skirt, and your ears twitch a bit as your shirt goes over them. As you ease Yang's jacket off, your fingers brush over the smooth golden scales that cover her back and shoulders.

You pause, taking a moment to run your hands over them. They meld seamlessly in with the rest of her body, overlapping like little armor plates. Still, they're not hard like a shell, they've got just slightly less give than skin. They're warm, too, just like the rest of her.

Of course, that's not her only new part. You drop to your knees, tugging Yang's shorts and underwear down. Her cock springs free, the head smacking your cheek with enough suddenness to make you let out a little "Eep!"

Yang smiled at your reaction. "Okay, it's not that big."

You scowled at her, wiping the smear of her pre-cum off of your cheek. "I wasn't expecting it to jump at me!" You ignore her barely-suppressed snort of amusement, instead putting your hands under and around her shaft, getting a good feel for it. It wasn't the largest you'd ever seen, that honor went to Red, but it was certainly long and thick enough to leave you seeing stars. You weren't exactly an expert on human penises, but you thought it looked pretty good, too. Kinda...well formed and...robust, maybe? Was that the right word?

There were a nice pair of balls, nestled in a taut pouch at the base of her shaft. You plant a kiss on her tip, cheering internally when her breath hitches and cuts off an oncoming remark. You continue to trail kisses down the side until you reach her orbs, planting a big smooch right on each one. Your tongue trails over them, feeling their warmth. You imagine that you can feel the cum sloshing around around inside of them.

You keep moving your head down and closer, lifting up her balls to get a peek in behind them even as you continue to lavish them with attention. Yang's lady-parts are still there, dribbling and slick from the attention you've shown her, and you slip a finger into her passage as you kiss your way back up her shaft.

Yang doesn't stand still and enjoy this, though. Her hands come down on top of your head, and you excitedly ready yourself for your sister to grab you and pull you down her shaft. She...doesn't do that, though you're certainly not disappointed. After all, she instead puts her hands to use scratching your furry ears, and just like always you absolutely melt at the touch.

To thank her for the attention, you open your mouth as wide as you can, putting your lips around the crown of Yang's length, then do you best to kiss her hips without letting your extra long canines get in the way. You take it slowly, an inch or two every couple of seconds, giving you time to relish the taste of your sister on your tongue and the feeling of her cock spreading your throat. It's even warmer than it was before, and the temperature is rising at a constant slow rate. You knew your sister always burned hot, so you guess she's just heating up more as she gets excited? Mmm...this is going to be your favorite thing on cold days.

It's kinda hard to focus with the delightful assault on your fuzzy appendages going on, and you're pretty sure your tail is wagging happily behind your body, but you do your best to milk Yang's cock with your throat, bobbing your head back and forth as you add a second finger to the one in her passage. Her cock is coming from where her clit used to be, but she still has her g-spot and you focus on that target with everything you've got.

From the loud moan and the way her knees suddenly tremble, you know you've hit the jackpot. "F-fuck, Rubes, I'm gonna burst real soon here..." A wonderfully dirty thought crosses your mind, and you back off of her cock, nuzzling your way down the shaft until you reach her balls. Opening wide, you just barely manage to fit one of them in your mouth, continuing to pump her shaft with one of your hands as you gently suckle and tease her sensitive orb.

Her cock is covering one of your eyes, but you use the other to give her the most wide-eyed, earnest, begging expression that you can muster. It works, and you can feel the orb in your mouth clench repeatedly as it unloads ropes of Yang's hot cum out into the air. The first few land in your hair, but as you lean back more shots of cum splatter over your face, neck, chest, and belly. It's steaming hot, feeling almost like a warm bath as it sits on your skin, and you shudder to imagine just how good it would be inside of you.

Yang lets out a long breath. "God damn, Ruby, that was awesome."

You give her an impish smirk. "Heh, thanks. But now, let's just see how long until you can go another round."

As it turned out, not long at all.


	101. Plushies

_Ruby makes small plushies of her teammates so they can always be with her, even when alone. WBY find this endearing, if a bit childish, but they don't know Ruby's real reason for making the dolls: they are connected to them, and Ruby takes great pleasure rubbing the dolls nipples and clits while the girls are doing something delicate or in public, and her favorite thing to do when stressed is to shove her hard cock into the custom fleshlight pussies or asses of the dolls and emptying her balls._

The sun was setting over Beacon as most of the students were coming back to the school before going back to their dorms to slept. It was another autumn day and that the colorful leaves that were falling, almost dancing to the ground. During all this time that Ruby and the rest of her team were relaxing in their dorm as they were already prepared for bed and were just enjoying the night before going to bed. Blake was reading her book as Yang was brushing her hair and that Weiss was coming out of the shower a towel wrapped around her petite body as she went to her drawers to get her nightgown on. And then there was Ruby currently in her bed, a large thing of cloth on her bed as she was carefully placing a piece of string through the eye of a needle head. As Weiss finished putting on her her nightgown that she closed the drawer accidently slamming it and the sound distracting Ruby enough to miss her mark. The sound of Ruby's rapid intake before exhaling frustratedly caught the attention of team as whatever she was doing apparently require a lot of attention. When Yang noticed the angered sighed that her interest was piqued and she to know what her sister was doing.

"Hey there Rubes, whatcha doing?" Yang called up to her sister looking up wondering what she was working hard on. She knew that crescent rose was in her locker meaning that she wasn't working on anything any type of weapon upgrades so she was lost as to what her sister was doing. That's when she saw Ruby, stop for a quick second before appearing to think about her answer before popping her head out from the ledge of her bed to looking down at her, smiling as always seeming happy about something as usual when she worked hard on something.

" Oh nothing Making plushies." Ruby said as she pulled out a plushy of Yang, having golden hair and looked like a decent chibi version of her. This caught Yang by surprise and soon the rest of the team when they decided to see the handy work of their team leader. Upon seeing the masterful work that they were curious why Ruby would put so much effort into making dolls of them.

"Why are you making plushies? You never seemed to by the dolls or plushie type of girl, Ruby?" Blake asked turning her attention from the book and looking at the Yang plushy. Blake believed she had a decent beat on Ruby since they had been with her for so long. The faunus believed the Ruby was a girly tomboy and that she wasn't the type be into jewelry and such. Looking at the doll in the girl's hand that Blake began to start considering her evaluation of Ruby and figure out the girl's interest so that she could be a good teammate.

"Well I am making random ones. I'm making them as little versions of you guys." Ruby answered as she smiled as she looked at the doll and the rest of them. All of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say. It was weird to think that Ruby was making dolls of them, but they knew that it was coming from a good place. Still, that all of them found this very odd coming from Ruby and wondered what would be the reasoning behind her doing something like this.

"Why are you doing that?" Weiss asked actually curious as to Ruby's reasoning. Ever since that Ruby became team leader that Weiss had kind learned to accept her oddities. While she believed that sometimes Ruby acted immaturely, but after being with her for so long that she began to see, her moments of having decent leadership, wanting to have with all of them to build moral, even having code names for tag team maneuvers so they could would coordinate their attacks a lot better. So while she expected something like this coming from Ruby, something about her making dolls of them seem a bit more off to Weiss than Ruby's usual antics.

"Because when I ever go on solo missions, I always want to remember that you guys always have may back." Ruby said as she smiled at all of them as she put the Yang doll, placing it with the rest of the dolls that she had been making with high quality effort into making sure that they looked like her teammates as much as they could. All of them slight blushed at the act of innocent and pure kindness that was perpetrated by their team leader.

"That's wonderful. Though a bit…"Blake started before pausing thinking of the best way to put her real thoughts into words, but decided to go what she truly was feeling."childish." The faunus said before turning to Yang and Weiss, seeing them nod in agreement with her statement of evaluation of Ruby's actions. This got a bit of huff from Ruby as she couldn't believe that her teammates and gave them a huff as she crossed her arms, upset with all of them because they agreed with what Blake was saying about her and her plushies.

"Well I don't care. I'm making them and going to love them so much because there like little yous." Ruby said as she turned away from all of the before returning to work on the dolls like she had been doing before. With the matter seemingly settled that all of them shrugged their shoulders and accepted Ruby's reasoning and declaration as the went back to doing everything that they were doing before Yang had started the whole conversation. Just before then were completely back into the swing of things that Yang noticed the time and it was getting close to the team agreed time for lights out.

"Okay then, keep working on them then, but lights out soon alright?" Yang asked as she continued brushing her hair once more. The blonde brawler once again heard some shuffling noises coming from Ruby's bed, but this time that Ruby was much faster with the response as her head popped over the ledge once more. Ruby gave her a thumbs up before returning back to work as she focused on the task at hand with the new time limit presented to her.

"Alright… Almost done…." Ruby said commenting at her own work as she focused on the minute details of each of the dolls making sure that all of them looked almost exactly like her teammates. After double checking the dolls over a few times and then looked at her teammates that she nodded and smiled as liked the look of the dolls. With everything seemingly perfect that Ruby sighed in relief as all the effort that she put into making the doll had paid off as they looked perfect."And done." Ruby announced as she picked up all three dolls showing them to everyone, getting an affirmation of a good job from them. After that it was soon time for everyone to go to bed and get ready for tomorrow. As everyone went to bed that Ruby was the last one up as everyone else fell asleep rathre quickly. Up in her bed that Ruby, shone a light on her dolls and smiled at all of them.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Ruby muttered to herself as looked at the dolls as they were going to be the gateway to so much fun and none of them even knew that because of these dolls that had suddenly had become her playthings, rather than the dolls being a symbol of friendship that the rest of them believed that it was.

Ruby had found a weird book when she was in the library and when it said something about making dolls that could manipulate people. This of course interested her because she had a lot of sexual ideas of her teammates and really wanted to enact of them. So she decided to do the rational thing to do and try it out since all it needed was some hair and a likeness of them. Going to the bathroom she got all the hair that she needed from everyone's hairbrushes and then all she needed to do was make the dolls to act as the hair vessels. Now that she made the dolls, that all she needed to do was to put the hair inside the dolls and closed them, up with the zippers on their back. Once the zippers were closed that Ruby turned off the lights as tomorrow was going to be the start of her new life as being team's mistress and all of them were going to be her cute, obedient dolls.

The next morning that Ruby woke up to her team already in the swing of things as all of them were talking, bushing their hair and teeth, getting naked after their showers and looking for their clothes. Seeing as everyone was distracted and focused on their own things that Ruby knew that this was her chance to start testing a few things with the dolls. Taking her dolls that she went to the foot of her bed and silently loomed over them all as they started to grab their bras and panties. Seeing this as the perfect chance to test the dolls she got a bit closer to them and began to whisper to all of them, hoping the magic that was supposed to be in the dolls now would take effect on all of them.

"You don't need to wear a bra." Ruby whispered as she looked dolls in front of her focusing her words on them. As she did that something passed through Blake, Yang and Weiss as Ruby's words travelled through their subconscious minds as their minds were told not to wear bras and they couldn't disobey.Soon, that all of them dropped their bras to the floor not bothering to pick them as they put their tops on. When Ruby saw this that she was quick to make sure that they were all going commando all the time."And you don't need to wear panties." The girl muttered to the dolls no one her teammates hearing her, but her words reached them as she watched as all three of them dropped their pantied, even Weiss and Blake who had them on, only to remove them and get redressed once again. Seeing this that Ruby's eyes sparkled with stars at what she was seeing.

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered as she looked at Weiss, Blake and Yang going completely commando as they continued to get dressed without their undergarments. Seeing this that Ruby started wondering what else that she could do with the dolls, already that she knew that she could influence them by talking to the dolls, but she wondered if there was some way to make it so that she could make them talk as well. With this new idea that Ruby put her mind to work wonder what she could to make her wishes a reality. She knew that she could add things to the dolls to make them bigger in some capacities, but she didn't know what she could do to make it so that she could make them talk.

"Hmmm…." Ruby gave this idea some thought and in that time that Blake and Yang left for class, leaving Weiss all alone with Ruby and the dolls. As she thought she looked around the room hoping that it would give her some answers. That's when her eyes locked on to one of Zwei's toys, that toy being a small grimm with a squeaker in it and that's when Ruby had an idea! Reaching into her bag that was hanging off the hook she installed on the bed frame that she reached in and pulled out a small speaker that she was planning on putting in one of Zwei's toys to play around with him. Well, Weiss was no Zwei, that she was definitely going to have fun with the speaker inside the Weiss doll. Opening the back of the doll that she softly put in the doll so that she didn't move too much or effect Weiss yet.

"There!" Ruby quietly cheered as she she placed the speaker inside the Weiss doll, peeking over the edge that she saw that Weiss was still oblivious that was about to happen. Opening and connecting her scroll that she decided to make sure that she could record what she says and then send it to the speaker.With that all set up that Ruby watched Weiss go into the bathroom giving her a chance to speak and not whisper; with that moment she decided to test it."Let's see what to say…" Ruby asked herself, before a sexy little idea popped into her head and she knew what she was going to test out. "Ooooooooh, I need a bucket of cum dumped up my dainty little ass." Ruby moaned in to her scroll making the recording quickly and preparing to send it to the speaker. The second that Weiss came out of the bathroom that Ruby smiled as she sent the recording to the speaker and watch the magic happen. She didn't hear her voice come from the Weiss doll, but she definitely her Weiss's voice.

"Oooooooh, I need a bucket of cum dumped up my dainty little ass." Weiss said in the same inflection as Ruby had done before covering her mouth, her face turning red from embarrassment. Looking around that she saw that Ruby was still "sleeping" and began panicking."Why did I say that!?" The heiress almost screamed as she couldn't believe what had just happened. Why did she just say that she wanted to have anal sex and have someon orgasm inside her!? She didn't know if she was going crazy or something was wrong with her. Taking a breath that she calmed herself as it looked like nothing else was coming out of her mouth. Seeing Weiss like this made Ruby smile as it was completely manipulate the heiress into saying anything that she wanted.

"It works!" Ruby silently cheered as she looked down as Weiss as the heiress was looking at herself in the mirror as she looked for some kind of sickness that could be affecting her. Seeing nothing that could be a sign of sickness that Weiss gave up and started to believe that it was a stress induced reactions because of her whole life and this being one of the few times that she was alone with her thoughts with no one around. With this opening that Ruby decided that she was going to mess with Weiss's mind a bit more. Putting the doll close to her mouth that she whispered to the doll once more.

"You love getting praise. When people praise you, you get excited, but when Ruby praises you, you kiss her in response." Ruby whispered to the Weiss doll and soon that the heiress's mind was changed and manipulated as now she slightly got off on praise. With that in mind that Ruby wanted so see how Weiss would now respond to praise with the words now implanted into her very being. Acting like she was getting up that soon Ruby came down from her bed and stretched. That's when she looked at Weiss and liked what she saw and wanted to let the girl know how she felt.

"Weiss you look great today." Ruby said to the heiress as she passed Weiss to go to the bathroom. The results were immediate as Weiss's slightly shook as she guessed that Weiss just a got a bit aroused from the fact that she got praised for her looks and true to word that Weiss got closer to Ruby, before kissing her on the cheek. As she pulled away that Ruby blushed as this was the first time that she had been kissed by Weiss and she wasn't prepared for how soft the girl's lips were.

"Thank you Ruby. See you later." Weiss said her goodbyes, as she soon left the dorm room to get some things done. However, a part of her was nervous with the fact that she had that episode in the dorm would happen again to her. However, she needed to get this done and a minor episode was going to instill enough fear into her that she wasn't going to get a package from her sister, since they were so rare since she was so busy with Atlas and her position. Taking one final breath that she walked out the dorm room hoping that she wouldn't have further episode while she was outside, not knowing that the cause of her outburst was standing behind her waving her goodbye as she left the room. The second that Ruby watched the door closed that her smiled doubled as her heart was pounding in her chest as excitement.

"Ooooooh this is going to be so, so good." Ruby said as she looked at her bed, knowing that all the dolls that she had made were there for her just waiting to be used. If she could make Weiss say such things with just a speaker that Ruby knew that she had the ability to change the dolls any way that she wanted and that their bodies would respond accordingly. She didn't know whether or not that it would cause some negative results, but considering the fact that she literally just shoved a speaker into the back of Weiss's doll and the fact that Weiss wasn't screaming in horrible agony as something comparably large and metallic entered the dolls body. If Weiss's didn't seem to notice something like that there was almost no way to hurt them through doll modifications as far as she knew. Thinking of what she wanted to do next she decided to go visit her dear sister next.

Taking a quick shower and a change of clothes that Ruby was all ready to have her fun with her dolls and by extension her teammates. Grabbing a bag to keep her dolls in that Ruby left the dorm and locked the door behind her. Looking around that it didn't take long to find her sister since she was a bit of a popular girl, in both terms of the word. Yang had a bit of streak when she found someone she liked and because of that, that some people just flocked to her naturally. Thanks to that she didn't even have to spend more than a second looking for her older sister and with that time she had she could think of what she could do to Yang. By the time she reached the landing of the ground floor that she had some "ideas" as she noticed that there were some people were around her and maybe that needed to see what Yang looked like when she was in bed.

"Hmmmm…Let's see how Yang likes this?" Ruby said as she took a good position, her training as sniper gave her the perfect idea of a vantage point, in a tree, while it wasn't the best that it gave her a perfect view of her sister and a very obstructed view for Yang and any passerbys. With very little chance of her being seen that Ruby went into her bag and pulled out the doll of Yang that she had completed last night. Giggling at the fact that she had her sister in the palm of her quite figuratively and literally, with that in mind that Ruby to start the festivities with something simple as she began massaging the dolls, tits softly with her things lightly rubbing them in circles. With her view from the tree that she watched as Yang's seemed to get flustered suddenly as she started leaning back into the bench as smilked as her cheeks started to turn a blushing pink. Seeing this happened to Yang that Ruby felt glee as she really could only imagine what was going through her sister's mind.

"MMmmmmmm…" Yang cooed as she started sitting back on the beach, as something strange was happening to her. She was perfectly calm, happy to be out in the sun with her friends, and wanted to relax for a few breaths before left with them to party in the city, but suddenly her breasts started to feel good as something invisible started to fondle them under her clothes and right on her tits. As she relaxed into the bench, that soon she forgot the she with a crowd of people and that they were seeing as Yang as Yang slowly was descending in to a sexual mood. Before she went too far that the feeling had stopped as Yang returned to her sense. Seeing that everyone was giving her glances that she blushed a bit before acting cool and like it was nothing."What was that?" Yang internally thought as her heart was pounding as she couldn't believe what just happened to her. Why did her body felt so good despite no one touching her? The blonde was beginning to think she might be coming down with something.

Ruby in the meanwhile enjoyed the sight of her big sister finally getting flustered, even though she was trying to act cool about the whole thing. Smiling that Ruby opened the doll's legs and that Yang's body obeyed as she mimicked her actions. Yang didn't seem to notice as her legs were wide open and that would have given the students on the other bench on the perfect view of her pussy if she only wore a skirt instead of shorts, she might need to make adjustments to her sister later so that more could show off the used cunt of her's, but first it was time to show everyone Yang's slutty side. Lowering the doll's shorts, that she made sure that Yang's real pants stay on as she didn't want people seeing something irregular happening to her sister. With the doll's shorts off and in her bag that Ruby put the doll's crotch to her face and began to eat it out making sure to keep her eyes on her sister as suddenly she moaned and that was all was needed as soon everyone was looking at her and that Ruby was going to given then quite the show with Yang as the main star of it.

"OHHHHHH! Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!!!" Yang screamed as she screamed, breathing wildly as her pussy was getting eaten out by something huge. The blonde couldn't stop screaming even as all her friends were looking at her as her cunt was being screwed with even though there was nothing there. Looking down that it was only her legs open and nothing more as another flick of the tongue teased her cervix making her scream as it was the most intense feeling of her life. Yang could feel herself building to a massive orgasm, until it disappeared like the feeling with her tits. Trying to catch her breath, eyes looking to the sky as her whole body was one edge as her insides twitch with anticipation as it was waiting to be pushed over the edge into a mind shattering orgasm. The brawler didn't even notice all of her friends looking at her with confusion, shock and slight arousal for some as they could believe they saw Yang erect nipple and dampening panties. Ruby saw all this and decided to finish Yang off as she plunged her fingers into the doll's pussy and watched as her dear sister came in front of the public as she squealed as her inside were assaulted once more.

"Shiiiiiiiit!" Yang screamed as it felt like her insides were being pounded at the three cocks at once. There was still nothing to be seen other then her body quake as Ruby roughly fingered Yang's doll as quickly as she could. When she heard Yang's gutterly moan, before a high pitched on that Ruby knew that she hit the jackpot and it was time for the finale to her sexual exhibition. "What's happening to me!!!!!?" Yang screamed before her body gave into the pleasure that was radiating inside her and she came intensely, so intensely that she actually squirted from it. The sound of Yang's screams of bliss and the sound of fluid splashing against fabric as Yang's soaked her shorts a huge, wet spot forming as her whole body spasmed from her orgasm. Everyone gasped, even recording the event so that the whole world could watch as Yang jizzed herself. When it was all over that Ruby redressed the doll and jumped out of the tree, no even noticing her as she fell out of the tree and began walking away from the growing crowd

"Well that was fun. " Ruby muttered to herself as she walked away.as Yang was having an orgasm in public was way more fun and exciting than she thought it would be. As she reached the stairs that an idea came to Ruby. She remembered reading that if she talked to the dolls that she could implant things into their psyches so an idea popped into her mind. If she could affect their minds so that by reasoning she could affect their body's the same way. So when she was alone on the steps that Ruby pulled the doll to her lips and began to whisper to it hoping that her guess was right, because if she was that things were about to get really interesting if that was a possibility. So thinking of what to say, that a memory of Weiss's insulting Yang calling her a cow on multiple occasions because of the size of her tits. With that in mind that Ruby decided to see if she could make that true.

"Your tits are just so heavy and full of milk. So, so, so much milk." Ruby whispered to the doll, hoping that it would take effect on Yang's body and it had, just not a noticeable one. Inside of Yang's body as the blonde hurried away completely embarrassed that something began happening to her breasts as her mammaries glands started to become active. One after another that they woke up and started producing milk, then Ruby's words really started to get to work as soon their production started to quicken as they began to swell. In a matter of a minute that Yang was lactating as her mammary glands were swollen and nearly five times their natural size. By the time that Yang reached the building that she was already soaking her shirt as her mind integrated her change to a subconscious level wear she now believed that they always lactated. She was going to need to milk them later before they got too swollen and drove her crazy. Happy with what she had done, that Ruby shrugged her shoulders and decided to go to someone else now that she was done with Yang.

"Whelp, let's see if I can't go find Weiss and Blake." Ruby said to herself as she placed the doll in the bag and wondered where to go next. She decided on Weiss as she wanted to screw with the heiress a bit more and wanted to make her little speaker talk like a dirty bitch. Ruby didn't know where the snow angel girl went, but she guessed that she had to be somewhere near Beacon at least. Ruby was about to call Weiss to get a clue, but then she heard a familiar blonde apologizing and a certain girl belittling and speaking loudly to him. With that Ruby didn't need to call anymore because she knew exactly who she was listening to. Following the voices that soon that she saw Weiss with Jaune, the blonde having two pieces of paper in her hands and Weiss with hands on her hips looking like she was going to be scolding him for hours.

"There she is." Ruby said as she popped the corner peeking on the both of them, Jaune rubbing the back of his head as Weiss sneered at him. That's when the heiress gave the knight another tirade as she stated she was in disbelief that someone like him couldn't understand the concept of leaving her alone and not talking to her. Hearing the mean things that she started to feel bad for Jaune."Poor Jaune. He's so nice and Weiss says such mean things to him…" Ruby said before looking at her bag full of dolls and smiled sinisterly." I should really fix that for him." The crimson caped girl said she pulled out the doll and took out her scroll, connecting it to the speaker inside the Weiss doll and going to the record app on it.

"I don't know what part of this you don't understand, but I'll go slow for you." Weiss said furrowing her brow as she spoke slowly." I. Don't, stay with me here. Like. You." The heiress enunciated as clearly as possible, making sure that each of her words bit like a hungry Beowulf and as cold as the Atlas tundra and it seem to have it intended effect as Jaune seemed to back away a bit for her words." I tolerate you at "most" because you seem better than most guys here, but that's it. Understand?" Weiss said pointing her finger in his face as she started him down, despite the blonde having the clear height advantage over her.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to offer you the ticket because I didn't want to waste it and everyone on my team was busy." Jaune said as she held the two tickets to some show that her sister though her would like. Of course that his sister Terra wanted to help him find a good girl and having a kind of date would be a very good step. He tried asking Pyrrha, Ren and Nora if they wanted to come with him to show. Of course that none of them could come with him no choice and that means that he would have to ask someone outside of his team to do come with him. So he chose Weiss first since her bumped into her first, but he was starting to regret that decision quickly.

"And you thought it was a good idea to ask me out." She continued as she wasn't planning on letting the blonde go until her completely understood the fact that she didn't want to hang out with him. So she decided to make sure her knew intimately knew what she liked so that he wouldn't make damn mistake like this ever again. " Here let's see what I like, horses, books, people who actually deserve to be here and…" Weiss was about to list something else, but at that moment that Ruby had finished all the records that she wanted and started sending them to the speaker in the Weiss doll and couldn't wait to hear what Weiss had to say to Jaune now. Sending to the speaker that Ruby got ready to hear very interesting things from her own mouth.

"Huge fucking cocks." Weiss said immediately, her angry tone slightly infected by a sexual undertone. At that moment that Jaune jaw dropped as his face turned pinked as he couldn't believe what Weiss's just said. It took a moment for Weiss to realize what she had just said as her face turned red, but by then it was too late as it was just the beginning as Ruby started sending more audio clip as she was smiling ear to ear as she couldn't wait to hear them come out of Weiss's mouth.

"So why don't you take out your cock out and let me see if it's up to the task." Weiss said her voice forced to become seductive as she Ruby manipulated the doll so that Weiss's hand to brush up against the shocked blonde, pressing her petite body against his armor. Jaune almost fainted as he couldn't believe what was happening to him as Weiss looked at him lovingly as internally the Weiss was screaming her brain out as she had no control of her body as she couldn't pull away from the knight. Soon Ruby felt that it was time to watch the heiress actual reaction as she let the doll and got ready to watch the fun. Putting the doll in her bag that Ruby watched as suddenly, pulled away her expression of sheer terror.

"AHHHHHHH!! Weiss screamed as she ran away from Jaune as fast as she could. Ruby having to stifle her laughter as she watched the heiress, disappear from sight just leaving Jaune alone too stunned to even comprehend what just happened to him. Seeing this and guessing that Weiss was going to be freaking out for a bit. So she quickly mention to the doll that she isn't sick, but she had a horrible habit of speaking her desire when she gets angry sometimes. So with that Weiss's wasn't going to the doctors anytime soon, but she definitely was going to cool it with the anger so she doesn't "accidently" say thing that she rather remain unsaid. With that done that left Ruby with one more thing to do and that thing was messing with her last teammate.

"That was awesome. Now, to find Blake." Ruby said as she walked away from the blonde, eventually the blonde falling on his ass as he was too in shock to keep standing up. This time that Ruby didn't even need to guess where Blake was because it was already a very known fact where Blake was. Going to the library that Ruby already knew that somewhere in there that Blake was reading and with that she was going to have a bit of fun with the cat faunus.

"Where oh, where can she be?" The crimson caped girl muttered silently to herself as she wondered where the faunus could be. The library was quite big and that meant there was a lot of space for her to be and a lot more books to fill it. Of course Ruby didn't care about that since all she cared about was the fact that she was looking for Blake and wanted to see how quiet the girl could be when her body is teased by Ruby and her doll

"There she is.". Ruby said as she was looking around seeing the students studying and relaxing as it was the most quiet place in school to think straight. Going to the second floor that began looking around the various aisles as she wondered where Blake could be. Then she reached the back of the left side that she turned and on the other side that there was Blake reading alone with a book in a part of the library that no one went to since it was full of outdated books. Seeing her in the perfect position as she was alone reading and with no one near at all for either Blake or herself that Ruby took out the Blake doll and smiled at it." Let's see how quiet you can be?" Ruby asked the doll as she pulled down it's shorts, making sure that they were still on Blake for now and began fingering her ass and pussy at the same time and watched as Blake stiffened as her body was assaulted by two intrusions.

"GAAHHHHMMMMmmm!!!" Blake started to scream, but quickly was able to cover her mouth in time before it came out and everyone heard her. The faunus's eyes were wide as she felt something inside her, both of them thick and hard inside her. With a free hand that she put her hand to her stomach and then pants finding nothing, but her brain was telling her a much different story as it was telling her that there was something inside her body and it was still there inside of her. Blake lowered her second hand to help in the search , but still found nothing that could be the culprit in what was happening to her, as she felt nothing more than the two invisible feelings in her pussy and ass.

"What is this!?"Blake was panicking as she was trying to think of what was happening to her. She slowly stood up, not wanting to jostle or somehow make the things inside her move in some way. Ruby watched from afar, watching as Blake attempted to leave the library, but Ruby still haven't heard that moan or scream yet so she wasn't going to leave the cat faunus go until she got what she wanted. So the crimson caped manipulator started to move her fingers in and out of the Blake doll at a rapid pace and it became very apparent as Blake's knees buckled as she fell back to the chair, her hands at her mouth as her head looked towards the ceiling."MMMNNNNNNN!!" Blake screamed into her hands drooling, coming from the sides of them as Blake's felt them fucking her inside rougly. The faunus could feel her body reacting as she was getting more and more wet, as her shorts were getting wet as sher pussy gushed with the invisible, instanglable objects moved around inside her. Despite everything that Ruby was doing that is seemed Blake determined no to moan and Ruby wasn't going to let that happen.

"Come on Blake let's hear that moan." Ruby said wanting to hear Blake's sexual screams. Pulling both her fingers out of the doll that she decided to do something a bit more drastic as she bend the doll over, making sure Blake was manipulated, as she was soon bent over the desk and that's when Ruby started giving the doll harsh spanks wanting to get that scream from Blake no matter what. The silver eyed girl roughly spanked the doll over and over again watching Blake across the way and loved what she was seeing as Blake was bent over the table and her ass was shaking, an invisible force causing it to jump as it matched Ruby's timing to the exact second as she slammed the dolls ass.

"MMNNNNN!"Blake screamed in her finger locked hands as her eyes were rolled into the back of her head as she couldn't believe what was happening to her. She lost control of her body as she her body, just moved on its own as she got up from her and then found her own body bending over the table. Things only got worse as suddenly her ass was getting spanked from the thin air! Every few seconds that some invisible force hit her ass, like a giant paddle sending her ass into a wobbling fit. The pain was intense, but with every spank that endorphins was rushing into her brain as she was getting more and more wet as her pussy was gushing thanks to Ruby's fingering and spanking on the Blake doll. The faunus screams still stifled even as she lost consciousness as her brain lost it as she shuddered and came slightly at Ruby's attempts. When Ruby saw Blake's body going a bit slack that she guessed that Blake really didn't want to get caught.

"Huh, guess you really are the silent type." Ruby shrugged as she put the doll away and left the library, seeing no reason to stay since Blake was completely out of it and there was really nothing to do with her now. Looking around knowing that everyone was still spread out that Ruby decided to enjoy herself. So with that she decided to take a trip to Vale and relax for a bit.

Going to Vale that Ruby just looked around, going to the pier and a few stores in the city. It was a nice time relaxing seeing people talking and laughing as they went about their lives. As Ruby just walked around that she noticed a glowing neon sign, that advertised the fact that it was a tattoo parlor. Seeing this that an idea came to Ruby as she knew what she was going to do next and by that she meant what she was going to make her teammates do next. Looking quickly around that she found a dark alley and ran into it, making sure that no one saw her go in and after a quick check from inside of the alley, seeing that it seemed that no one noticed that she went into the alleyway so feeling safe that Ruby opened her bag and pulled out all the plushies all at once holding them together in her hands. Taking one last look around to make sure that no one could see her, that she put the dolls close to her face and smiled as her teammates were about to have a great idea to show their support of her and in a very intimate way.

"You guys want to get some nipple piercings because you want to repay me for making the plushies." Ruby whispered to the dolls, knowing her words were entering their minds as soon it was going to pop up into their consciousness like it was their own ideas and it did. As all three of them were quiet not wanting to talk about what happened to them that day. So they were just going along with each other naturally, until something happened. Suddenly, that they were thinking of the fact that Ruby was so nice to them and that they should all do something to show their care. Yang was the first one to speak the idea and both Blake and Weiss were quick to agree with the blonde's idea, none of them having any kind of problem with the idea at all. Now all that they needed to do was to wait for Ruby that she could witness their thanks towards her. They didn't have to wait long either as Ruby appeared an hour later seemingly beaming as she walked into the room. When she stepped into the room that all of them stood up and started walking towards her.

"Hey, Ruby you want to come with us?" Yang asked seemingly a bit happy and a bit nervous at the same time. She was about to get nipple piercings for her younger sister and she didn't know what kind of response that she was going to get. The blonde not knowing that this was all Ruby's doing and that she was going to be very happy about what she was about to say to her. Ruby already knew what was going to happen, but that wasn't going to stop her from feinting like she didn't know what was about to happen and what her older sister was going to ask her to join them in.

"Why what's happening?" Ruby asked, acting like she was confused attempting and succeeding in hiding the biggest smile of her life as she buried the typhoon of excitement that was building inside of her. When Ruby asked what was going on that Yang froze, but luckily for her Blake stepped in, not having as many reservations about the agreed upon course of action to show their appreciation for the dolls that she had made to look like all of them, none of them knowing her ulterior motive for making the dolls in the first place.

"Well since you made up plushies, that we decided that we were going to get piercings for you." Blake said as she smiled, blushing slightly as she told Ruby the room's intentions of getting piercings so that they could show their appreciation for everything. Ruby feinted utter shock as she playfully looked around the room, looking at Blake, then Yang and finally Weiss, all of them blushing as the topic came up. At this point that Ruby knew that it was time to drop the act as there was no reason to hide all her excitement since they all told her what she wanted to her and now was the time to show her who she really felt about the situation.

"Thank you so much!" Ruby cheered as she ran around the room and gave each of them kisses on their cheeks. Blake and Yang were happy to receive a smooch from, but when it came to Weiss that the heiress remained a bit cold as she turned slightly away as she allowed Ruby to kiss her cheek. When Ruby was done that Weiss turned back to her her face a full blush as she looked Ruby in the eyes as she spoke.

"Don't mention it. Ever." Weiss warned as she took the lead as she left the dorm and began making her way to the piercing place and with that the whole team followed. Weiss still was with the idea of having her nipples done to show her support of Ruby's however, that she didn't want it to be ever known that she ever modified her body like this just for her. Ruby though was nearly going to burst with excitement as they got aboard the dust jet and headed back to Vale. As the sky passed them by that Ruby's heart was racing as she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

It only took a few minutes to get to the tattoo parlor, and when they got in that Ruby was nearly going to faint as this was the hottest thing that she could ever imagine happening to her. As the tattoo artist asked what they wanted that all three of them agreed that they wanted simple nipple piercings, on both nipples, red roses for the buds on each side of their pink buds. With all of them in agreement that witnessed the most amazing thing in her life as she watched each of her friends get in a chair, go topless and get their nipples pierced all for her. It was cute as she watched Yang shudder and cry out as she got her huge tits pierced, Blake still being quiet, but nearly having her eyes fall out of her head as got the same treatment as Yang. However, if there was favorite that ie was Weiss as she was like her when she was getting a shot, being frightened and begging them not to do it. However, at the behest of Yang and Blake, and the fact they were holding her down that she soon got her nipples pierced. By the end of the session Weiss, Blake and Yang paid for their new piercings, giving Ruby a nice look at their new marks of gratitude,before heading back to the dorm. At that moment that Ruby was really glad that her combat skirt was so fluffy since she was so hard right now. When everyone got back, aura had sealed the piercings and meant they their new lives with them had started and after getting changed and saying goodnight that everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for Ruby who was too excited to sleep and just relaxed looking up to the ceiling above.

"That was amazing." Ruby though as she spread her arms to the edge of the bed as she made sure that she didn't knock over any of the dolls. The silver eyed girl remembering the whole day that lead her to this from playing with the dolls to literally getting her whole team marked so that were almost branded to be her's and no one else's. Just the memory of their nipples got her erect her huge shaft growing beyond her shorts, as soon that it rested between her breasts, throbbing in anticipation for some action." That's so hot." She muttered to herself as she fully took off her shorts and panties and began to jerk herself off, but that's when from the corner of her eye she caught the doll's and something popped into her mind. " Well might as well have some "more" fun with them tonight." Ruby smiled as she abandoned her masturbation and grabbed all three of the dolls and held them close to her mouth so that she could whisper to them.

"You won't remember anything tonight, you won't realize what I'm doing, you won't wake up until you are penetrated and then fall back asleep immediately after." Ruby whispered to the dolls as she was about to have a real taste of what her teammates could really give her. She waited a few minutes wanting the idea and commands settle into their minds. When she was finished she decided to have a few words with her recorder as she knew what wanted to hear with a certain heiress and she was pretty sure that Weiss in her right mind would never in her life. With the line recorded that Ruby felt ready to have her fun as her turned letting her legs dangle off the bunk bed. Looking around the room, that Ruby playfully acted like she was having a hard time to decide only to look down at the sleeping heiress that was below her that she was the easiest target for her fuck fest that she was going to start right, then and there.

"First, Weiss." Ruby said as she jumped out of her bed and landed on the floor, none of her teammates woke up thanks to the instructions implanted into their minds. Turning around that Ruby smiled as she stripped Weiss naked , since the heiress was own like a light that it was a bit of an easy task since there was not resistance for her to fight against. When Weiss was fully naked that Ruby got hard and with scroll in hand that she only got harder and she knew that Weiss was going to be a quite of a dirty talker tonight. Positioning herself under Weiss that Ruby placed her cock right at the sleeping girls's entrance as she got ready, laying on her the heiress's bed as Weiss's cunt was a meer inch before getting penetrated as she loomed over Ruby and her cock. Looking at the scroll in her hand that Ruby smiled before she thrusted upwards entering Weiss's slit, making her stomach bulge as Ruby's massive cock shattered her womb like an egg shell and Weiss woke up immediately as her instantly became aware of what she was feeling.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Weiss screamed as sher brain was forced awaked as she felt something inside her and it was massive as it broke her cervix and pounding her womb. Weiss's arms went to her stomach feeling the rock hard, bulge that was moving around as she felt the mass inside move in and out of her body. When she looked down only for her mind to completely disregard Ruby entirely and just placed her on her bed, only a small dent under her as Ruby fucked her below. The heiress was so confused that she didn't even notice the fact the fact that neither Blake nor Yang didn't even rouse from their slumber ."What's happening to me!?" Weiss screamed as she began bouncing up and down without any visible reason, only for her bulge on her stomach to higher and higher as Ruby went deeper into the heiress very tight cunt.

"Still uptight after so long being with us huh, Weiss?" Ruby muttered as she was having such a tight pussy, even though Weiss had relaxed a bit and might have been masturbating finally to get off her high horse. Well, luckily for Ruby that wasn't the case as the heiress still had unused cunt, which Ruby was thoroughly enjoying as she felt Weiss's inside wrapped tightly around her cock, barely wanting to let go despite her not knowing that she was getting fucked by her own teammate and secret master. As the rose fucked the heiress, that Weiss's voice had broken down into screams and moans; while it was hot that Ruby knew that Weiss could be more "articulate" with her desire and she knew she could help. The scroll in her hand that she sent the voice recording to the doll and got ready for Weiss's big revelation.

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me! I"m just a stuck up bitch that needs to be broken in!" Weiss moan, voice full of lust as she begged Ruby to fuck her harder, saying what exactly what Ruy said before. This shocked Weiss as she covered her mouth, still this was a gesture in uselessness as it wasn't going to wake up Blake or Yang at all thanks to Ruby's mental commands. What am I saying!?" Weiss panicked as she almost screamed as she was so confused as she wasn't angry and still she spoke her desires in such a slutty manner. While she was freaking out, that her thoughts went off course as suddenly that she started bouncing rougher and rougher, making Weiss start to cum as Ruby was really into it now that the heiress spoke so dirty then and there. It turned her on so much in fact that she actually pushed herself over the edge thanks to it.

"Just what I wanted to hear, now here it comes." Ruby said even though she knew that Weiss was completely ignoring her mental. The rose's balls twitched before unloading gallons of cum into the heiress's unused womb as soon seed flooded every inch of the women's insides. Weiss's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt something explode inside her, before a burning heat filled her guts. When Ruby's orgasm ended that Weiss looked almost pregnant with how much seed was in her womb right now. Feeling satisfied that Ruby smiled as she was still hard, but feeling a bit lighter since blowing her load.

"Good bitch, now to Blake." Ruby said as she slipped out of the Weiss's now destroyed cunt. The second that her cock was removed that Weiss fell back into unconsciousness, returning back to a peaceful sleep like she hadn't even been woken up and fucked. Getting up that Ruby looked back at Weiss and how her belly now jiggled as her she breathed peaceful in her sleep, cum flooding out of her cunt and into the sheets. Ruby smiled as soon all of them were going to be like that. Next was Blake, going up to her bed she fixed it so Blake as in perfect position before hopping up into the faunus's bed that Ruby removed Blake's nightwear and happy as Blake was placed with her head on the pillow as her ass was up in the air. Ruby had a hard decision on whether or not to fuck either Blake's ass here, but she decided not to. Only for the simple fact that she wanted to hear Blake's ass clap and she didn't want her massive cock in the way of the cheeks. Pressing her cock against, Blake's pussy that she shoved it in all and once and once again the fun had started as Blake's eyes opened up in pain and shock.

"What the fuck!" Blake screamed into the pillow as something was inside her again and this time it was so much bigger and realer than what she experienced in the library. The faunus's panicked and tried to get up only to find that once again that she couldn't fully control her body, not able to get up of move her legs, the only thing that she move was her arms and barely then could reach barely reach anywhere used. The faunus started bouncing forwards and back as Ruby screwed her cunt with her massive cock, a giant bulge on her stomach moving her insides around as Ruby was relentless in her fucking her. With all the momentum, that Blake's ass cheeks started smacking against themselves, and while Blake hated the sound that Ruby loved the sight and sound happening in front of her.

"Ohhh, got to love that booty clap." Ruby said as she watched Blake's ass smack against itself with every powerful stroke of her cock driving deeper and deeper in to Blake's pussy. Just watching Blake's famous Bellabooty dance right in front of her that she immediately gave into the urge to spank it as her hands began crashing down on to Blake's cream covered skin. Blake's screamed at the she felt something starting to smack her ass so forcefully; she tried reaching back to grab whatever was hitting only to find nothing as Ruby was careful, avoid Blake's hands as she wildly and pathetically grasped as straws as Ruby continued to rain down blows on her bare ass. As Ruby smacked the faunus's ass harder and harder as she pounded her teammates organs to nearly breaking that she lost control of herself and by the time she noticed how close she was to the brink and by she had anytime to slow down it was too late because the next thrust sent her over the edge and she started to cum.

"Oops, guess I got too excited, here it comes Blake." Ruby said as she dug her fingers into the faunus's behind and hilted herself Blake. The teammate in question began raving at the top of lungs as she tried to move only to remain where she was, the feeling as her stomach was starting to grow outwards as Ruby's filled up her womb. As Ruby came inside of Blake that she continued to pound away and continued to slap Blake's rear end as hard as she could. Pumping more and more cum into Blake's womb as she made it expand like a water balloon. When Ruby was done that Blake was in the same position as Weiss as she had a massive belly just like Weiss. Ruby could hear Blake's erratic breathing as she felt the faunus shudder as her body was into orgasmic shock, literally having an orgasm the second Ruby began pulling out as the sensation was too much for her broken body, As Ruby continued to pull out loving the feeling of Blake's cunt squeezing her cock that Ruby couldn't keep her attention for her sleeping sister that was below the both of them.

"Well time to see how much of a slut my sister really is." Ruby said right before she fully pulled out of Blake's cunt. A loud pop followed as she got the head of her cock out of the faunus cunt and with that Blake was out just like the heiress, the only difference was the fact that Blake was still in the position thanks to the doll holding her body in place. Shrugging her shoulders as Blake's cum fall pussy spilled onto her sheets as she slept peacefully once again. Getting out of Blake's bed that Ruby immediate;y went into Yang's bed where Ruby was grinning ear to ear as she couldn't wait to have a taste of what her sister's body had in store for her. Removing Yang's clothes, that Ruby didn't even hold back as she shoved her massive cock into her own sister, watching her dick ripped into Yang's womb and bulge that showed her exact spot. Yang's eyes opening wide before they rolled into the back of her head.

"Ohhhhh! Yang moaned as sher well trained cunt took in Ruby's cock with a it of ease, sadly however none of Yang's partner's were even close to her sister's size as Ruby was stretching her insides to their limits. Yang tried to look around the room only to find nothing there so she logically came to the conclusion that this was a dream and if it was a dream that she was going to enjoy every second of it. Ruby loved the look of total submission in her sister's face as she looked completely in bliss and that's when she noticed Yang's tits and how swollen they looked in the moonlight and how pretty her new piercings looked on them. With both of her hands that she pressed both of Yang's tits together and that's when Ruby saw rivets of milk go flying as the nearly squirted for her blonde sister's nipples.

"Damn you tits are so full already Yang? I guess these dolls works really well." Ruby said as she began playing with Yang's tits, groping them, sucking them, pinching her nipples, and even giving them a hearty smack in between, always making sure that she gave it to her good with a deep dicking. The look on Yang's face was amazing as she was really enjoying her sister's cock as it made her toned stomach dance as her cock made her huge bulge on her stomach just like the rest as she slammed into the back of her own sister womb. Every time that she hilted that Yang moaned like a slut as her brain was going nuts as her inner walls squeezed her cock expertly. The more Yang's body responded to her cock the more that Ruby got animalistic started mauling the brawler's tits as she furiously fucked her, going balls deep in Yang's pussy.

"F…f…f…f…Fuck!! AHHHHHH!" Yang started muttering before screaming as what she perceived as a dream was getting really intense. She couldn't believe, how deep the cock was reaching her insides and how full how she felt. The best part was in addition of that her tits were really getting play with as she felt some relief as milk sprayed out of her tits. All of these things were overloading her and started making her cum over and over again around the thing that was penetrating her. As she continuously came that Yang's cunt was massaging her sister's dick as she whaled on the blonde's organ. However, thanks to all the pleasure that Yang was giving her that Ruby soon had another orgasm that night and Yang went ballistic as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she squirted as Ruby blasted another load, packing Yang's womb tight with cum. When Ruby was done, Yang had passed out and she looked like Weiss and Blake, bellies filled to the brim with nut butter. Pulling out that Ruby smiled as now she was flaccid and ready for bed.

"Whelp that was awesome." Ruby said as she stretched before hopping back into her bed. As she got ready to go back to sleep that her brain flashed back to the nipple piercings she had just seen on Yang nipples. Even though Ruby knew that she was the one that technically tricked them into changing and getting the nipple accessories that she felt that was being greedy and that she should be more considerate with her friends and help them out a bit in a few select areas. " Well since you're making additions to you bodies I think I'll help." Ruby said as she got out of bed again, only to return with a whole bag of cotton balls and a sinister smile on her face.

Ruby opened the back of each of the dolls and prepared handfuls of cotton balls and got ready to "help" out her teammates look a bit better. She started with Yang first as she focused on the idea of her sister's tits and as she did so that she stared at Yang's exposed chest. As she stuffed the doll with more and more cotton that Ruby stuffed into the doll that the more that Yang's chest grew gain more and more cups with every cotton ball. When Yang's tits seemed to be triple their previous size, that she stopped and went to Blake's doll next. The rose did the same to Blake only this time it was her ass as Ruby made the faunus ass swell to the point that the amber eyed teammates dildo's were going to be penetrating her ass anymore, meaning it was down to Ruby's massive cock to do the job since they were so large. Finally, it came down to Weiss and Ruby what she was going to do. She could fix her tits or ass, but Ruby decided on expanding the heiress's lips; stuffing the doll and thinking of Weiss's lips. Ruby packed a bit into the doll before looking down to see the sleeping heiress. and she smiled as Weiss's lips were perfect for sucking cock. With her teammates now perfectly modified that Ruby closed the dolls and smiled at her handy work.

"Well I think that's enough stuffing for tonight." Ruby said giggling a bit at the double entendre as she looked over at all her teammates and their changed bodies. As she looked at the that she yawn, the exhaustion of fucking all three of in one session and the hour of the night that it was. Looking at her scroll that she saw it was just past midnight and she needed to go back to bed quite soon. However, when she looked at the plushies that Ruby felt that she one more thing to do before she went to bed."I guess I have enough time to "talk" to my plushies for a bit." Ruby said as she looked over the dolls before choosing Yang's doll first picking it up and loving the changes to it with it having a gigantic rack to match her sister's own gigantic tits. Putting the doll close their mouth Ruby knew exactly what she was going to tell her sister to make her more " affectionate" towards her sister.

"Yang, you love letting Ruby suck on your super sensitive, lactating massive tits, when your backed up. You get backed up so easily too, since you produce gallons in a few hours easily and you can barely get a gallon or two when milking yourself. You think that it's so nice and you love Ruby more and more for it; no longer caring if she's your sister no anymore, you just love her for it." Ruby whispered as she looked at her sister and her utterly massive tits. The manipulative rose watching in awe as Yang's tits started swelling more as her production got worse as her body was producing more milk than an entire cow. Licking her lips that Ruby knew tomorrow morning there was going to be a lot of milk for her to suckle down from her sister's tits. With Yang all done that she decided to got for Blake next, as she put down Yang's doll and picked up Blake's getting putting her back in a natural sleeping position before putting the doll close to her mouth as she had a few words for the faunus too.

"Blake, you don't mind being bottomless in the dorm room. You also "love" giving Ruby a show when she plays music that make you want to dance. You love twerking shaking you ass and presenting you ass to her. You even let her spank you and touch your ass any time she wants. The more she touches and gropes your ass that the more you love it and her." Ruby said as she just looked at Blake and her humongous bare ass easily visible even as she slept on her side, her gigantic cheeks bigger than the pillows she was sleeping on. While, Ruby missed no have such a visual change like Yang's that she knew that when Ruby played some music that she knew she would get over that emotion instantly. With Blake and Yang done that meant she had Weiss's plushie to have a "talk" with before heading to bed. So placing the Blake plushie next to the Yang one that Ruby picked up the Weiss doll and smiled at it.

"Weiss, your lips are very, very, "very" sensitive. Just talking is enough to make you cum and kissing is enough to make you squirt. Every time you kiss Ruby aggressively after she compliments that you fall more and more in love with Ruby as you squirt your brains out." Ruby said as she was grinning ear to ear with imagination on what this meant for Weiss. The heiress was going to have a hard time talking now that her lips were so sensitive now. She was going to add a few exceptions as she didn't want the girl to suffer too much if she ate something that her lips might consider too hot. That however, she would fix that later before enjoying all the fun seeing the heiress struggle to eat and drink for a bit before fixing Weiss. That's when her mind turn to Weiss cumming her brains out later when she kissed Ruby and Ruby was tempted to kiss her then and there before she fell asleep, but decided against it since there was not going to be a real, unrestrained reaction if she was asleep. With all of them done that Ruby told all of them they believe all the changes and new ways of feeling were normal and that nothing was wrong. With all of that done, that Ruby nodded in triumphences and placed her had on the pillow before falling asleep.

The next morning that Ruby woke up, the realization that all the things that could happen now made her heart race as she could barely hold in her excitement. Nearly jumping out of her bed, that her teammates were already trying to get things ready for the day as Blake was in the bathroom, her gigantic ass shaking with every step as she walked bottomless the restroom, before getting stuck for a moment in the door frame before getting inside and closing the door behind her. If that was threatening to give her a giant boner, that when she turned around definitely did as when she turned around that Yang was standing in front of her; the blonde's tits wet with milk as Yang tried milking herself only getting a misley two gallons out of her tits, thanks to the gallon cartons that were on the floor full and ready for storage. When with the milking Yang looked in slight pain as her tits were slightly pink and small blue veins started from on Yang's tits as there was so much pressure building in her tits thanks to all the milk that she was producing.

"Ruby can you help me?" Yang asked hoisting her tits up to Ruby's face as she was needy and needed to be milked by her sister. The brawler loved the feeling of being milked, but she could barely get any out thanks to her output. Even if she milked herself for an hour that she could only empty herself a bit getting rid of two gallons worth of milk before having to give up. The worst part was the fact that even if she milked herself that all the milk that she got rid of would be replaced within another hour or two. Making it entirely meaningless to milk herself, but if she didn't she was going to lose her mind and go ad. The only reason she loved Ruby sukling her tits was teh act that the pleasure was enough to make her cum and mediate some on the pain into pleasure. Now that she was so swollen again that she needed her sister's touch to help her before she went nuts. Looking at Yang's swollen tits that Ruby licked her lips as she was going to enjoy "helping" her big sister out with her problems.

"Sure, Yang." Ruby said smiling ear to ear as she grabbed Yang's giant funbags, the blonde moaning in pleasure as her breasts were super sensitive, the feeling of Ruby's fingers sinking in her flesh. Noticing her moans that Ruby smiled as she opened her mouth wide as she could and latched on to both of the brawler's pink, studded nipples and began sucking on Yang tits and that's when she really saw how sensitive Yang breasts were now. The blonde started muttering sexually as she still couldn't believe how amazing her tits felt, especially when Ruby was sucking on them It was like she had twenty clits on her breasts all focused on one point. With that feeling and the fact of the bliss of her milk being drained that Yang came a bit, soaking her thighs as she shuddered and began panting sexually. Ruby on the other hand was in a similar state as Yang's milk tasted sweet and it was warm. The feeling of it going down her throat into her empty stomach, it took only a few minutes until her stomach was full from her sister's delicious filling milk. Making a loud popping sound that she let got Yang's tits and left the flop right back to Yang's toned stomach. Looking at Yang's tits, that there was barely an effect on the girl's size as her tits was refilling already despite literally getting milked seconds ago. However, that ere was change in Yang's face as she was panting ehr cheeks red and her eyes, hazy and filled with love and lust.

"Thanks Ruby." Yang thanked Ruby before going to finish getting dressed; as she left to get some clothes on that she looked back Ruby how was looking around the room seemingly in awe for some reason. As she looked at her sister that her love for her sister had grown, but it had also became more intimate than she ever would have imagined in her life. Already she wanted to have a better relationship with Ruby and by that she wanted to have a ride one what she knew to be Ruby's cock. That was only the beginning as the feelings slowly were building more and more to match how much milk she lost to her sister that day. As she went back to getting dressed that Ruby smiled as she saw Weiss was doing her hair and that she just put on her skirt. Seeing this that Ruby decided that she should give the girl a compliment of her looks.

"Wow Weiss, your hair looks amazing today." Ruby mentioned as she Weiss stopped brushing her hair and then turned her attention to Ruby. That's when Ruby saw the twinkle in the heiress eyes before she put the the bush down on the table in front of her and smiled at Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss said as she pulled Ruby into for a kiss grabbing her by the collar and pulling her for a kiss. Weiss's large lips dominating as she poked and prodded her tongue into Ruby's mouth completely dominating Ruby's mouth with her tongue. After a minute that she pulled away and that's when the release of pressure from her lips overloaded her brain in an orgasmic flood."MMMMAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Weiss screamed as she squirted, coating her thighs in her pussy juices as she made a clear puddle of fluid on the floor. Shuddering that Weiss's heart was filling with love for Ruby as she always made her feel amazing and that she wanted to feel like that everyday with the silver eyed girl. As she cleaned the floor with shaky legs right before finishing getting dressed. With that soon that Yang and Weiss were together and left the dorm, both of them calling out for Ruby before blowing her kisses. As the door closed that Ruby wanted to faint as this was the most exciting and perfect morning she had ever experienced.

"This is the best day ever." Ruby said as she was on cloud nine as this was the most perfect morning of her life. Things only got better as at the moment that Blake was finished with her morning routine and that was now walking around the dorm bottomless her gigantic ass, her massive ass cheeks smacking against each other as she walked out of the bathroom. As Ruby saw the faunus came towards her that Ruby got fidgety as she was about to about to put the commands that she put into the faunus's mind to work. As Blake began to walk passed her to do something that Ruby knew it was time to say good morning if a much more "friendly" way that she knew that Blake was going to love.

"Morning, Blake." Ruby said right before getting a great handful of Blake's ass cheeks as she groped both massive cheeks. Blake stopped in her tracks as she cooed in pleasure as Ruby then began to grope her ass fiercely.

"Ohhhh, morning Ruby." Blake said as she her mind was being shocked with pleasure at the sensation of her gigantic ass being teased and toyed with by the silver eyed girl. Ruby just nodded and that's when Ruby began to give Blake a few spanks on her ass, making Blake gasp from the sting on her skin getting slapped. "A bit handsy today, huh?" Blake asked as she noticed that Ruby seemed a bit more handsy than she usually was. In Blake's changed mind that Ruby usually gave her a light squeeze in pass, and right now that Ruby was doing a lot more and with every touch that the cat faunus was fall more and more in love with feelings and with the rose herself. Hearing this coming from Blake, that Ruby decided that maybe she should help Blake wake up and the best thing for that was movement, lots and lots of movement.

"Yep." Ruby said before giving one more spank to the faunus's rear end at bit harder as she got a yelp from Blake as she went back to her bunk. As she grabbed her scroll that she noticed that Blake and gotten near the table and she was in the perfect position for what Ruby had plans for the faunus next. "Blake, mind if I play some music?" Ruby asked the cat faunus only for the girl to look back at her and give her an accepting nod. With that nod that began playing the music, the music sexual and seducing, like any music that you would find at a strip club. The second that it reached the faunus's ears that they perked up as soon, that she began rolling her hips to the tempo of music. When the music really began to up that's when Blake when nuts as she began showing her skills with her ass. Shaking her ass, her ass cheeks clapping, the sounds of skin hitting skin barely drowned out by the music. Blake soon really got into it as she shook her ass hard, even manipulating her ass as she moved her cheeks with her glutes masterfully and Ruby loved every second of it.

"Go girl! Shake you your mother gave you!" Ruby cheered as she watched Blake shake what her mother gave her all thanks to Ruby's mental tweaking last night. As Ruby watched Blake's ass jiggle, bounce, jump and everything in between that she had gotten hard again. She was tempted to fuck the faunus right then and there, but decided not to since she wanted to see the full extent of what Blake would do while she dance. However, that Ruby could only for another before her urges, took over as she went over to Blake as she twerked and started spanking her ass as Blake continued to dance, the faunus moaning and screaming as her ass was turning red thanks to Ruby smacking her ass as hard as she could. By the end of the song that Blake's ass was completely red and the both of them were panting.

"Thanks for that Blake." Ruby said as her heart was racing as her hand was stinging and her cock was twitching her pajama pants. Blake was quiet for a moment, as be body shook and shuddered a few times as her body was being wracked by a light orgasm. When she was finished cumming that Blake stood up right right before she turned to Ruby smiling, her eyes hazing like Yang's were before she left with Weiss.

"Your welcome Ruby that's an amazing way to wake up in the morning." Blake thanked the silver eyed girl as her heart was racing in her chest. Her body felt amazing, as she loved the attention that Ruby showed her during her dancing, it was the most intense and amazing feeling in the world to her. As Blake's emotions started to be flooding with pure love for the rose that Blake noticed the time on Ruby's scroll and that she needed to get to class. Quickly getting dressed, her skirt doing nothing to hide her massive ass, that Ruby was happy to see her fully dressed in the too small skirt and loved the sight of her massive ass leaving. Again, right before she left that Blake blew her a kiss before closing the door. When Ruby was left alone her whole body felt hot with arousal and excitement.

"Best decisions ever." Ruby said to herself alone in the dorm, unable to believe how much she had changed her life with three simple dolls and how much she was going to enjoy her new life with them.

For the rest of the day that Ruby left the dolls alone as she wanted to enjoy her new teammates and see their daily lives now. Yang was normal, but often looked in discomfortable as her tits were swollen with milk and that she had to frequently milk herself to make sure that make her go nuts. Ruby loved the fact that Yang's lactating gigantic tits were soaking through her dress shirt and nearly shredding it thanks to their extreme size. Ruby was going to love her new cow of a sister and how much free milk that she was going to serve for breakfast for now on.

Watching Blake was like watching a model as her ass wobbled and clapped with every step that she took in the halls. All the boys and girls watching her walk by like the eye magnet that her ass truly was. Then there was Weiss's and listening to her told was amazing as she stuttered and frequently stopped talking as she was on the brink of cumming from her sensitive lips. Watching the heiress nearly have a meltdown from nearly jizzing by accident was humorous and it wasn't going to get old anytime soon. When the day was over that Ruby took a shower, and just reflected on her life choices and how amazing they were. When she came out of the shower towel wrapped around her body, that she noticed that all three of them were looking at Ruby for some reason.

"Guys, are you alright?" Ruby asked as she walked forwards wonder what was making them stare at them. However, what she stepped forwards that the towel that was wrapped around her waist had fallen off, revealing her massive cock to her teammates by accident."Oops…" The girl started, but before she could finish and get the towel, that all three of her teammates jumped forwards landing on their knees as they looked up at her all of them in some sort of need, but one thing was for certain and that was the fact that they needed it badly.

"We can't take it anymore! We love your Ruby and we want your cock!" They all said in unison as they looked up at her all of them looking so needy for her love and cock that it was almost painful to look at.

"Really?" Ruby was in actual shock as she didn't know that they were going to break so quickly. She had only put the instructions in their mind to increase their love for her just last night, but to get this level meant that either she stimulated them too much or that they had a lot of hidden, repressed love for her already and that her command had added to it and put in the forefront of their minds. Either way, this meant that her teammates were madly in love with her.

"Yes!!" All three screamed at Ruby as they looked at nervously as they all wanted her affection and was worried that they were going to be able to get it from Ruby at all. As Ruby looked at their needy faces that Ruby smiled as she knew exactly what to do. Dropping the towel that was hiding the rest of her modesty that Ruby smiled as she told them to get ready as she was going to show how much that she "cared" for them.

That's when team RWBY's first ever orgy and Ruby was the main focus as they were solely focused on pleasuring her. Blake was getting her ass fucked as Ruby was roughly kissing Weiss's making the poor heiress cum her brains as each kiss was the equivalent to having the orgasm part of her brain stimulated and overloaded to the pointing making her a squirting mess. Then when Weiss needed a moment to reboot her brain that's when she focused on Yang squeezing her tits tightly with both hands as she sucked at each teat switching between the two every few seconds. This sent Yang into an orgasm spiral as she loved having her tits being treated so roughly and the feeling of relief that accompanied her orgasmic bliss that flooded her mind. All this happening as Blake was getting her ass reamed by Ruby's cock making it the most intense sexual experience in all of their lives. When it was Ruby's turn to cum, that her orgasm made Blake cum as well. In that moment that Ruby grabbed Weiss by her hair and forcefully kissed her before squeezing Yang's tits as hard she could sent them in to orgasmic oblivion as well. By the end that all four of them came together and when they were finished that they all collapsed on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and sexual fluids.

"Awesome." Was the only thing that Ruby said before falling asleep as she was warm and felt safe surrounded by her teammates naked bodies. She never imagined making the dolls would amount to this, but now she wished that she found that book sooner so that could have done this way sooner. As the coziness of their formation got to Ruby that the girl smiled as she fell asleep know that when she woke up that they would still be like that and that she was going to have the most loving and happy team that she could ever hoped for and all it was thanks to a book and her making cute plushies of her teammates to make it all happen.


	102. Magic Marker

_Blake loves her girlfriend futa!Weiss, but 3 inches will never be able to get her off. While the heiress is sleeping, the Faunus uses a magic marker on her cock, making it 2 feet long flaccid. She forces it in her ass and rides Weiss until the pillar comes out of her mouth with a 4-foot full mast; she loves it. Weiss wakes up, but stops complaining when Blake starts using her hands to stroke the monster through her tummy and neck. [Heavy stomach and neck deformation, gallons of precum]_

It was late at night in Vale and the streets and neon lights bathed the streets as Vale night life was active. People roamed the streets enjoying the sights and the bar, clubs and just doing what they wanted under the freedom of night. As groups of people walked around laughing, talking and just enjoying the night life that two people was walking back to where they needed to be that night. The couple in question was Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, their heels clicking on the pavement as they returned from their date. It was a rough beginning at first since Blake was a faunus and that she was the heiress of the Schnee dust company, which had a shady past with them. Of course, thanks to them finding a lot of common ground that their romance bloomed and that soon lead to them dating. It had been a full year since then and this was their first anniversary dinner. It was a spectacular night for them as they danced, Weiss sung and both of them laughed before heading back to Beacon. Blake smiled as she looked at her partner as they held hands as they walked.

"This was great Weiss thank you." Blake thanked Weiss as it was a n amazing night that they both had together. The heiress had taken her to dinner, choosing a place that specializes in fish. It was quite a surprise for Blake, since she believed it was a joke at first because she was a cat faunus, but she found out they had amazing food and they had a song stage. While she was eating that Weiss left only to appear on stage and then began to sarreninad the crowd, but only looked at her as she sang. It was one of the most beautiful moments of her life and that set the mood for the rest of the rest of the night as they went to a sophisticated club and danced with each other for hours. When they were done that they told each other stories that highlighted the funny parts of their lives. It was a short conversation, but still their laughs were the best and with those chuckles that it marked the end of their date and it was perfect.

"You're welcome Blake." The heiress accepted the thanks as she moved closer to her faunus lover as they walked down the street. When she was close enough that she rested her head on Blake's shoulder, feeling safe and secure being next to her like this.

"I love you" Weiss said, her face blushing as she did. She barely ever said the words when she was with her family, and saying it to Blake still felt insane. It was the most accurate word that explained her emotions towards the faunus, but it felt weird like speaking another language, but it felt so right as she couldn't imagine a better word to explain the warm feeling that was in the pit of her stomach. That's when Blake's fingers, slightly tightened around Weiss's as the faunus started blushing too.

"I love you too." Blake answered as her heart fluttered as she couldn't believe she was able to say that so freely now. She never thought that she could say that word to someone else other than family. Now, in Beacon that it all changed and that she as freely able to say it now and it felt amazing. The couple stayed quiet until the entered the dust jet and it departed to Beacon. As they soared through the air that Bake's scroll buzzed and a quick check showed that it was from Yang.

"Hey, Yang sent me a message." Blake said as she omarkered her scroll and clicked on the message icon.

"What's it say? Weiss asked as she just rested on Blake's shoulder not wanting the feeling of calm and warmth that she was feeling at the moment. She felt Blake move as she saw the faunus arm place the scroll in front of her face and began to read it. The faunus read it and then rolled her eyes as it was very painfully obvious that she wanted to give her and Weiss alone time and dragging Ruby with her so that they had time to be with each other. As she reached the end that Weiss actually felt Blake rolled her eyes as she closed the scroll and put it back into the pocket of her dress. With the scroll go that she began brushing Weiss's silky hair as she was going to tell her girlfriend the wonderful news.

"Well Yang,is taking out on a "mission" so that the dorm is ours tonight." Blake said softly as she pet the heiress's hair. Weiss then moved lifting her head that Weiss looked at Blake and smiled her beautiful white smile as she seemed so happy to be there at that moment with her.

"Well it's that great." Weiss said in her dream state, before kissing Blake on the lips because the both saw the opportunity that the blonde had afforded them. When that seperated that Blake smile back as she knew where this was going and she definitely going to love where this was heading.

"It really is." Blake said as she kissed Weiss again this time a bit more vigorously as she was starting the party right then and there. As they kissed that Weiss was feeling hot all over as her mind was getting hazy. Every since she had started dating Blake, that all these knew emotions were coming up and she loved them. Now, she could feel aroused as she loved the muddled feeling of her mind as she couldn't think straight and she loved it as that meant the only thing that she could focus on is Blake. As the kissed that the shipped docked at Beacon and when the landing doors omarkered they rushed back to the door at full speed as they wanted nothing to ruin their night together.

The monochrome duo burst into the door as they kissed each other, lips locked as the navigated the dorm room. The second that Blake closed the door behind them that it was the signal to start getting undressed. Both Weiss and Blake were able to get out of their dresses with ease as they both bought theirs in the mind set that they needed to be able to removed at a moments notice. It only took a moment, but soon that both of them were able to see their bodies naked. Blake had an amazing nice toned, body with large breast and a huge rear end with wide hips. Weiss, however, had a much more special body, as even thought that she didn't have much in the breast or ass department that she actually had a cock. However, that still wasn't up to par as it was a misley three inches hard. Still that didn't matter to Blake as she tackled Weiss into the heiress's bed and began showing her how much she loved her.

The two were at it for a full hour and that whole time that Blake was in charge as she did everything in the book to Weiss. Giving the heiress a blowjob, sucking her off until she was at the brink before grinding her ass on the heiress's cock. The heiress loved every second as Blake was a beast in bed as her full weight on her cock was driving her crazy. It was made even worse as Blake kept her on the edge before shoving her cock in her pussy and riding her hard. That's when Weiss came it always blew her mind as she gasped and Blake shuddered from the feeling of her inside getting painted with cum. When Weiss was done that Blake flopped off as she fell to Weiss side and went to the bathroom. After cleaning herself off and making sure that she wasn't going to get pregnant that Blake joined Weiss in heiress in her bed and began to snuggle naked as they started to feel the call of sleep attracting them to the night.

"That was amazing Blake." Weiss said sleepily as she kissed Blake on the check before she fell asleep arm under Blake's as she spooned her. As Weiss drifted to sleep that Blake eyes omarker as she rested her head on the pillow, smiling as she loved the intimate feeling that they were sharing.

"Yes it was." Blake said as she admired the love that Weiss showed her, but then it hit like every time that they had sex. Her inside felt like they were burning with need as she didn't even get close to her orgasm. In fact that to Weiss that Blake was more horny than before, but of course that couldn't masturbate now since she seemed satisfied with their sexual encounter. Feeling the heiress breath on the back of her neck didn't help as it gave her a buzz of arousal with each puff of air. As her body was wracked with need that Blake's hand travelled down as was near her panties and began to masturbate as she toyed with her clit wanting to have a nice clean orgasm and not wanting to wake Weiss with her self pleasuring.

"What am I doing right now? Why do I keep lying to her?" Blake asked herself internally as she fingered her clit, each touch sending sparks of pleasure throughout her mind. The faunus was fast to finger her clit bashing the sensitive button over and over again as she felt the pleasure build up inside her. It only took a minute, but soon that she had an orgasm, splattering her thighs with sticky clear girl cum. With a sigh of slight relief that the Blake relished the pleasure for a moment before the guilt set in again as she felt the pit of her stomach turn as she knew that she was lying to Weiss even after promising that she wouldn't do it to her anymore.

"Well I can't tell her the truth. "Oh sorry Weiss you're literally so pathetically bodily endowed that you couldn't even get me close to a orgasm" I can't tell her that." The faunus thought knowing how shallow that she was thinking. She should love Weiss for who she is, not her bodily assets that she may or may not have. While, Blake truly believe that, her body was still something that had needs that Weiss body was not equipped to handle as her cock was the size of her single finger, her balls were any better only being the size of grapes. As she laid awake that Blake's mind was wracked with guilt as she tried to think of a way to tell her that she wasn't happy in the bedroom, but couldn't think of anyway that sounded kind and wouldn't hurt Weiss. She knew about the heiress's concern about her body and she didn't want to add to it by telling her cock was too small to be of any use.

"There has to be a way..." Blake thought looking at the wall as she tried thinking, only to come up with nothing. She eventually gave up and just went to be as she knew that no answers that were going to come to her that night and that sleep was her only escape from the guilt. When she woke up, she was greeted by Weiss's smiling face as she had rolled over in the night. Weiss smiled as she gave Blake a quick kiss on the forehead as she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. By the time that Blake was sitting up naked in the heiress's bed that Weiss popped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and heading out the door.

"Last night was amazing Blake." The heiress said as she headed out the door blushing as she told Blake her thoughts on the amazing date that they had just hours ago. Blake smiled as she blushed, only her guilt to take a bite of it as she remembered what she did only minutes after Weiss had fallen asleep.

"Well I'm going to class, see you later" Weiss said before she waved off as she left closing the door behind her as she did so. There was a silent pause as Blake was silent for a moment, letting Weiss's voice linger with her before she spoke.

"Later..." Blake finally responded after a whole minute had passed and that the heiress was too far away to ever hear what she had said. At that moment that Blake was soon consumed with guilt and it infuriated her.

"Fuck! Why can't she be bigger!" The faunus barked as she banged a her fist against the sheets. The red sheers took the impact as a vibration moved through the mattress and when that stopped that Blake just sat naked in the bed as she was left alone with her thoughts and her need to someone come up with a way to figure out how to fix their relationship behind the heiress's back. Unfortunately, that just like last night that her mind came up with answers passively so that meant she was going to dedicate some time to this venture.

"Haaaaaa...shit.." She muttered as she got out of bed, got dressed and when to her desk as she sat down and grabbing a marker and paper to write down her thoughts. What she didn't notice was the fact that the markers was changing colors, in an unnatural way almost a life rainbow in marker form.

"Damnit, I need to figure something out about this. Dust maybe?" Blake said as she wrote and thought of possible things that she could consider that could help her in this situation. However, Blake knew that body modification dust wasn't a real thing; dust could interact with the body, but it causes massive strain and required a certain things to make viable. So with that she crossed out one of the many ideas that seemed good only to realize that they wouldn't work or that Weiss would be able to realize what she was doing and they would have a fight about it. Crippling another piece of paper that she threw it away. Getting another piece that she began writing again, racking her brain trying to find the perfect way to help their relationship without offending the heiress.

"If I can't figure out how to tell Weiss this might hurt our relationship."Blake lamenting as she put her head in her hands as she tried to think of any possible things that could help her. That's she had a wistful idea and as a joke that she decided that she could write it down just to make herself feel a bit better. As a joke that the faunus had written "My ass is way more sensitive." and as she finished writing it that she felt a bit better. She knew if that was the case that things might go much better as her ass would be sensitive that she could get off on Weiss's cock and there relationship would be save. As she sat in the chair that she felt her skin tingle, but didn't notice any significant change. Then she felt something crawl on her skin and by instinct that she slapped the crawling feel that appeared on her ass. That's when she was in for quite the surprise as the slap caused a giant shock as it she felt it a lot more than she expected to feel; jumping out of the chair as a result as she looked at her ass confused at what just hapmarkered.

"Oh fuck! What the hell was that!?" Blake asked herself what the hell just happened just now. She knew that her ass was a bit sensitive, but the reaction she got was way out of proportion as it was such a light hit, but it felt like she delivered it a full force. Curious, now that she lowered her pants and panties and decided to properly test her ass out by rubbing it lightly and giving it much more lighter taps and pinches. The reaction was once again surprising as pleasure flooded her mind.

"MHHHHHHHH!" Blake bit her lips as she felt herself get a bit aroused as her body got hot. Pulling her hands away that Blake was confused, shock and horny all at the same time.

"My ass is so sensitive now! Why..." Blake freaked out, before a chill went down her spine as she looked at the marker that she was writing with seconds ago. That's when she noticed the unnatural shifting colors, that she didn't understand why she didn't see it before.

"The marker!" Blake said before examining it in her hands. It looked and smelled like a regular marker, but with her ass being super sensitive that she knew that it was way more than just a fancy maker and that it had some powers. However, she didn't believe in coincidence so she decided to test it again. This time writing she had the same piercings in her cat ears as her mother and in the same second that she felt two pinches in her cat ear. Ripping off her bow that she reached up and that's when she felt two metal orbs that were now connected to her ears.

"They're real!" The faunus shouted as she felt the metal in her ears and how perfectly that they matched her mothers that she had seen for so many years. As she realized what she had in her hands that she smiled.

"I may have found the perfect fix to my problems" She said as spun the marker in her hands. That's when she formed a plan and knew that their relationship was saved and that Weiss didn't know it yet. Blake just waited in the room as she knew what she wanted to do and it was going to happen tonight. A few hours after Weiss returned from class, tired, but happy from getting praise from her teachers.

"Hey Blake how have you been?" Weiss asked as she put down her bag down on her desk and stretched her muscles from sitting all day and taking notes. That's when she turned around that she saw that Blake was smiling as she was sitting in her bed reading, but that's when she noticed the new piercings that Blake had in her cat ears.

"When did you get ear piercings? They looks so nice." Weiss asked as she began to change out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable. Blake's ears twitched as the faunus smiled as she lowered her book and smiled at the heiress as she started undressing into her more casual clothes.

"Hey Blake how have you been?" Weiss asked as she put down her bag down on her desk and stretched her muscles from sitting all day and taking notes. That's when she turned around that she saw that Blake was smiling as she was sitting in her bed reading, but that's when she noticed the new piercings that Blake had in her cat ears.

"When did you get ear piercings? They looks so nice." Weiss asked as she began to change out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable. Blake's ears twitched as the faunus smiled as she lowered her book and smiled at the heiress as she started undressing into her more casual clothes.

"Yeah I got them today. How was your day?" Blake said as she got down from her bed and showed them off to Weiss. For the rest of the day that they talked and enjoyed the fact that Ruby and Yang weren't coming back for a while, giving them ample time to relax and love each other. Just kissing and using pet names as they were able to fully enjoy each other as they didn't have to get heckled by the Yang and her incessant teasing. The whole day that were together and loved every second of it. Soon, the day went to night and after a nice quiet day that Weiss fell asleep with Blake in the same bed that Blake was wide awake."Oh tonight is going to be the night I finally get a good fucking." Blake thought as she got up from bed and when to get the marker, uncapping it that she smiled as she was going to use it to make her dreams come true.

Blake smiled as she snuck over to her sleeping girlfriend and began to strip her. Luckily for the faunus that the heiress was a very heavy sleeper despite being a huntress, who needed to be alert at all times. Blake was easily able to remove the sleeper's panties easily without much effort as Weiss didn't even fidget as Blake pulled them off her body. However, it did worry her that she was able to reposition Weiss's body so that her legs were open and hanging off the side of the bed. With her legs open and her pathetic cock and balls presented to her that Blake licked her lips as she had a bit of work to do to make them a bit more appealing and a lot more pleasurable.

"Hmmmm how big to make you?" Blake mused as she spun the marker in her between her fingers trying to think. She literally had the power to do whatever she wanted and that came with the problem of having too many decisions to full explore. However, when Blake had the idea of getting destroyed by Weiss cock as she plowed her ass that set her off as her heart began racing. So getting another piece of paper that she wrote that Weiss had a two foot flaccid cock and has the balls to match. Blake was shocked to see that Weiss's cock and balls immediately changed to match her description as Weiss balls were instantly the size of watermelons, already throbbing with life as her flaccid cock instantly into a two feet monster, with thick veins across it's foot long girth.

"That's should be enough for me." The faunus mused as she knew that this literally knew that this was too much for anyone, but she was going to ride that monster with her ass.

"Oh before I get started." That Blake began writing as she knew that actually riding that monster would kill her so she decided to make herself more "accommodating" to her girlfriend's cock. Writing "I don't need to breathe and I can be speared all the way through without getting hurt at all" that Blake was surprised as she didn't feel that different, though she didn't notice that that her lungs felt constantly refreshed now.

"Perfect." Blake said as she knew that she was completely out of danger, and that this venture couldn have any negative effects on her body that the faunus felt ready to have fun with Weiss.

"Now, let's see what these piece of monster meat can do." The cat faunus said as she began to jerk it off getting bit of firmness, when she was half erect, already becoming three feet in length. With that done that she placed the head as her ass and began to walk backwards and the effects were immediate as her eyes started rolling in the back of her head as Weiss's massive girth rubbing against her ass cheeks was so much more stimulating than before and then where was the fact her intestines were being stretched to their limits and beyond.

"Ooooh fuck, so big so thick..." Blake thought as she buried more and more of Weiss's cock into her body. Feeling it rip through her body, breaking through her spinchers, and into her organs. When she felt Weiss cock enter her stomach that Blake's whole body shuddered as Weiss cock was getting more and more erect causing her whole body to go crazy as her ass's sensitivity and her size were overloading her brain.

"I made her into a monster that could fuck my guts clean through!" Blake almost screamed, only to bite the side of her finger so hard that her teeth broken the skin and started bleeding only for her aura to seal it up once more. Things only got more intense as she started reaching the base of Weiss's cock.

"I can feel it scraping against all my organs!" Blake was about to scream, but before she could even do that Weiss's cock head passed her trachea, and cut off her voice and more importantly her oxygen. That's when her no need of oxygen came in handy as she didn't gag or choke, but a small reality came in as she started feeling dizzy and euphoric at the same time. Blake's brain was experiencing a mixed bag as there was no oxygen flowing to it, but oxygen in her body was constantly being reused at the bare minimum, so while there was no broken down in cells, that Blake still felt weakness and dizziness that only added to the pleasure.

" I can't breathe! It making my head spin!" Blake thought as she could feel the cock head arrive at the back of her throat as she went lower and over on Weiss's shaft. As she bottomed out that Weiss dick head, popped out of her mouth as had completely took Weiss's monster cock through her entire body.Blake could feel the princess's pre-cum literally leaking from her mouth, gallons flowing out and soaking her chin.

"It feels so good! Blake exclaimed as she her screams vibrating through Weiss's entire cock as she actually began to cum. Blake's entire body shaking as she has came, her thighs getting soaked as she jizzed so hard that she splattered clear cum everywhere. As her body shook in absolute bliss, her body resting on the heiress's massive balls that the vibrations made, Weiss's nuts swell a bit, with newly made batter. The new pressure starting to become a problem, a problem that Weiss's body knew that it needed to take care of. Opening her eyes that the heiress's bleary eyes saw a figure in front of her, seemingly frozen and perfectly still.

"Hmmm, Blake?" Weiss asked as she rubbed her eyes as she wanted to see what was happening and who was in front of her. When her eyes were clear that in the moonlit room that Weiss was easily able to see that it was in fact Blake that was was in front of her, but when she moved that she noticed that as shift and looking down that she saw why as her cock was now completely gigantic nearly as big as she was and the fact that it was currently spearing Blake all the way through her body. She was about to scream in terror as she believed she just killed her in this obvious nightmare only for Blake, to way her hands singling that she was still alive and well. Seeing that she was still breathing that Weiss calmed down, only to return freaking out about the size of her cock and that's to her new throbbing balls, that they were changed too.

"Blake, what the hell happened to my cock!?" The heiress asked only to point to a marker that was on a nearby table. Weiss was able to see it and immediately go curious at what the hell she meant by the marker.

"How's a marker supposed to do this!?" Weiss immediate asked as she was confused by the fact that her girlfriend was pointing to a marker when she was asking about her changed body. Blake rolled her eyes as she decided that it better for Weiss to know and then started rub her stomach and throat to pleasure the cock inside.

"That feels so good."Weiss cooed as she felt the pleasure of her newly made cock as Blake was stroking through her skin. Her throat bulging to the point it throbbed as veins pressed up against her skin. Even her stomach bulging as it looked like Blake had swallowed as large pillar and it showed as Blake's stomach started twitching as she began to rub and stroke off her cock. Blake did this and more as she slightly began to bounce up and down on the heiress's massive spire as she wanted no, needed to make Weiss love what she did as she wasn't going back to her three inch worthless cock.

"That's right I going to make sure that you never want to get rid of this monster cock of yours." Blake thought as she rubbed her throat and stomach vigorously as she used her legs to lift herself up and then lowered herself down the massive shaft that was spearing her body. The faunus was driven as her instinct weren't going to allow her to settle for less now that they had gotten a taste of mind shattering pleasure.

"If I had to deal with that pathetic dick this whole relationship I might of actually lost it, and got the biggest dildo I could find and I'm to show you I cum!" Blake thought as she went as fast as she could so that she cum again and more importantly that she made sure that by the end of this that Weiss was going to rock her world for the rest of their lives together. Blake listen to her girlfriend's moans as she was falling more and more love as the pleasure she was feeling was better than anything that she ever experienced, and Blake loved it.

"Thankfully that's not going to be the case anymore though. You going to spear me every night from now on and were both going to love it." Blake thought as she wasn't going to stop until Weiss came cementing her love of her new cock and balls. That's when Weiss started give into her urges as Weiss started to manifest in Weiss as the heiress gave in as she began spanking Blake's ass as she bounced off her cock repeatedly. Weiss's spank drove Blake into overdrive as the massive jolts of pain and pleasure surged through her brain as she couldn't handle everything that it was going through. So this became the pattern as Weiss's spanked her and Blake devoted her entire being into making Weiss cum and it paid off quickly as Weiss was reaching her limit way faster than what she ever expected to be brought to climax.

"Blake I can feel it building up." Weiss moaned as she felt her balls tightened as she could feel a massive load getting ready to blow from her cock. Blake took that in spades as she went harder even crashing her ass into the heiress's lap and balls. The stimulation from her balls getting slapped by Blake's rear and her own building cum that Weiss neared the edge and them was pushed off as Blake slammed her ass especially hard as she continued to ride her as hard as she could.

"Oh here it comes Blake!"Weiss shouted before she came; a geyser of cum shot out her urethra as Blake came herself as she watched it shoot out her mouth and land on her and Yang's bed. The moment felt like it lasted forever as half of the room was painted white thanks to the heiress's cum shot. By the time it was over that Blake was just station on Weiss's cock as Weiss just laid back on her bed.

"That was amazing" Weiss said as she just stared at the bottom of Ruby's bed. She waited for Blake to respond only to feel her cock vibrate, and see that Blake was stuck and couldn't get loose from the gigantic spire that was impaling her.

"You need help?" Weiss asked caringly only to get a thumbs up as Blake could barely move from where she was thanks to Weiss's organ breaker. The heiress nodded as she smiled and stood up and positioned Blake so that she was bent over. With the new position that Blake was able to awkwardly walk off her cock.

"Your really didn't think this through I guess." Weiss joked as she watched her girlfriend slowly get off her cock. With a loud pop that Blake was freed and able to stand up straight look Weiss straight in the eyes and smile.

"Thanks Weiss." Blake said as she smiled as Weiss as she placed her hand on Weiss's massive cock spire admiring its size and girth.

"So how do you like your cock?" She asked as she looked the heiress straight in the eyes worried that after everything that Weiss might actually dislike her cock still even after painting the room white. She calmed when she saw that the smiled and that she took her hand and rubbed her massive cock lightly as she attempts to get used to the new feelings of her massive bitch breaker. After a few brushes that she put her hand onto Blake's own hand.

"I love it. Thank you." Weiss said smiling at Blake, but then moved slightly and banged into the bookcase that was in the room.

" Bit hard to hide don't you think?" The heiress asked as she was pretty sure that there was no way that she was going to be able to hide such a massive cock without wearing a dress that was down to her feet. Blake only smiled as she pulled her hand away and walked over to the front of Weiss cock.

"Nope, I think it's perfect." Blake said as she teased as she then bent over lining her mouth out to the head of Weiss's massive cock.

"Now ready for round two?" The faunus asked as she began to kiss the head of Weiss's organ destroying cock. The heiress smiled as she knew the answer that Blake wanted to hear as it was answered that she wanted to give.

"Yes, I am." Weiss said as she smirked seductively as she pressed the cock against her lips and began to work her way inside. This was going to mark the beginning of their new relationship as now both of them were able to have very fulfulling sex lives with each other.


End file.
